


From Ashes, Through the Fire

by Eugeal



Series: From Ashes [4]
Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 85
Words: 162,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugeal/pseuds/Eugeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Questa storia fa parte della serie "From Ashes" e la trama continua dopo gli eventi delle storie "A World That Will Not Turn to Ash" e "The Nightwatchman". Per evitare spoiler, leggete prima le altre due fanfiction.</p><p>Il fuoco può ridurre tutto in cenere, ma a volte si può rinascere dalle proprie ceneri e, se si riesce a passare attraverso le fiamme senza bruciare, spesso se ne esce temprati.<br/>Guy di Gisborne lo ha scoperto nel modo più duro ed è sopravvissuto, ma sarà abbastanza forte per affrontare le nuove sfide che lo aspettano?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't Be Late

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gisborne_sGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gisborne_sGirl/gifts), [ctdg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctdg/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [From Ashes, Through the Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13664424) by [Eugeal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugeal/pseuds/Eugeal)



Robin Hood strisciò lungo il ramo dell'albero e sporse la testa per guardare giù, tornando a nascondersi non appena vide i soldati passare proprio sotto di lui.  
Tornò verso il tronco, facendo attenzione a non fare rumore e fissò il Guardiano Notturno, scuotendo leggermente la testa.  
\- Sono ancora lì? - Sussurrò Guy, contrariato. - Quando lavoravano per me le guardie non sono mai state così efficienti.  
Robin ridacchiò.  
\- A quanto pare Archer se la cava meglio di quanto non facessi tu quando eri al suo posto, anche se è molto più giovane.  
Guy sogghignò.  
\- A parte quando ci passa le informazioni sui piani dello sceriffo o ci permette di fuggire indisturbati.  
\- È vero. Archer non vuole catturarci per scelta, tu invece non sei mai riuscito a prendermi. - Lo prese in giro Robin e Guy lo colpì al braccio con un pugno scherzoso, ma abbastanza forte da fargli male.  
\- Smettila o ci sentiranno! - Sibilò Robin, massaggiandosi il braccio e lanciando uno sguardo di rimprovero all'amico.  
Guy nel frattempo era salito su un ramo più alto e stava legando una corda a una freccia.  
\- Cosa stai facendo? - Chiese Robin, perplesso.  
\- Se riusciamo ad arrivare a quell'albero laggiù, saremo fuori dal percorso delle guardie e potremo scendere indisturbati.  
\- Sempre che la corda regga e che la freccia non si stacchi. Guarda Guy, nessuno sa che siamo quassù. La cosa migliore da fare è aspettare il cambio di turno dei soldati e approfittare di quel momento per fuggire.  
\- Assolutamente no! - Disse Guy, allarmato.  
\- Quella fune è troppo sottile, si spezzerà. Aspettare qui sarà anche scomodo e noioso, ma non abbiamo fretta.  
\- Ti sbagli, Hood. Forse tu hai tempo da perdere, ma io non posso assolutamente restare qui!  
Robin lo guardò, incuriosito dal tono ansioso di Guy.  
\- Perché?  
Gisborne indicò il cielo che iniziava a tingersi di rosso.  
\- Guarda, è quasi il tramonto e io devo essere a Locksley prima che faccia buio. Sir Edward ha organizzato un ricevimento per festeggiare il nostro fidanzamento, non posso arrivare in ritardo.  
\- Oh. Perché non me lo hai detto quando ti ho chiamato?  
\- Perché ti serviva il mio aiuto per rubare questo stupido documento e perché mi avevi assicurato che sarebbe stato un lavoro facile e veloce.  
\- E tu avevi detto che questo punto non era sorvegliato dai soldati.  
\- Vaisey mi mandava spesso a incontrare i messaggeri dei suoi alleati in questa locanda e nessuno ha mai pensato che fosse necessario pattugliarne l'esterno prima del momento prefissato per l'incontro.  
\- Ecco, _tu_ non ci hai mai pensato, Archer invece sì. Ma non potevi avvisarlo in anticipo?  
\- Se si comportasse in modo diverso dal solito subito prima di un nostro furto lo sceriffo potrebbe insospettirsi. Già rischia abbastanza a passarci le informazioni, non voglio metterlo in pericolo.  
\- Giusto. Ma adesso siamo noi a rischiare il collo.  
\- Tu puoi anche restare qui se preferisci.  
Guy tese l'arco e lasciò andare la freccia, colpendo in pieno l'albero a cui aveva mirato. Tirò la corda per assicurarsi che la freccia fosse saldamente conficcata nel tronco e poi legò l'altra estremità a un ramo.  
Robin lo guardò e sorrise.  
\- E perdere l'occasione di rinfacciartelo quando la corda si spezzerà facendoci cadere tra le braccia delle guardie? Se hai deciso di fare questa pazzia, la faremo insieme.  
\- Robin…  
\- Ma vado prima io.  
\- Perché?  
Robin sogghignò.  
\- Sono più leggero di te, quando la corda si romperà sotto il tuo peso, almeno avrò già portato in salvo il documento.  
Guy gli lanciò un'occhiataccia, ma si fece da parte per farlo passare.  
Robin prese l'arco e lo fece passare sopra la corda, poi lo strinse con entrambe le mani e si lasciò scivolare da un albero all'altro.  
Gisborne lo guardò scendere dall'albero prima di imitarlo, sperando che la fune reggesse anche lui.  
Arrivato a metà strada tra i due alberi, Guy si concesse di pensare che sarebbe andato tutto bene e che lui e Robin sarebbero riusciti a fuggire inosservati.  
Un attimo dopo la corda si spezzò, facendolo precipitare nel vuoto.  
  
Marian si guardò allo specchio con un sospiro, coprendo con un dito la cicatrice che le segnava lo zigomo. Quando faceva così, poteva fingere che quello sfregio non fosse lì, illudersi che una cosa nascosta non esistesse se lei sceglieva di ignorarla.  
Era la stessa cosa che faceva quando pensava a tutte le volte che Guy era sparito nel cuore della notte o a quando lo aveva visto scendere dalle camere da letto di una taverna. Non erano cose importanti e lei poteva far finta di non averle mai notate. E se non ne era a conoscenza, allora non erano mai avvenute.  
Ma non poteva far finta che i suoi capelli fossero più lunghi, così come non poteva scordare la donna che aveva visto tra le braccia di Guy, quella misteriosa Meg che lo aveva sedotto davanti ai suoi occhi.  
Marian voltò le spalle allo specchio, serrando le palpebre per impedire alle lacrime di uscire.  
Non doveva piangere, non aveva nessuna ragione per farlo, e specialmente non quella sera.  
Non prima della festa del suo fidanzamento.  
 _Guy ha scelto me. Mi ha chiesto di sposarlo._  
Il resto non contava, non aveva importanza.  
Ora sapeva perché Guy aveva aspettato tanto a fare la sua proposta, ora capiva il motivo di tanti segreti. Aveva costruito una casa per lei, aveva cercato di rimediare all'incendio di Knighton Hall e lo aveva fatto in segreto per farle una sorpresa.  
Marian si ritrovò a sorridere nel pensare a quanto lavoro Guy doveva aver fatto per amore suo, a quanti sacrifici per riuscire a ricostruire la casa e a far fruttare le terre di Knighton per pagare le tasse allo sceriffo.  
Ora capiva perché spesso era così stanco quando tornava a Locksley alla sera e perché si alzasse tanto presto al mattino. Il pensiero di quello che aveva fatto per lei le scaldava il cuore.  
 _Lo amo anche per questo._  
Prese una spazzola e tornò ad acconciarsi i capelli, cercando di nascondere la loro lunghezza inadeguata, ma poco dopo rinunciò con un sospiro.  
Era inutile: poteva abbellirli come voleva, ma i suoi capelli restavano comunque troppo corti e Guy, sia che lo avesse fatto per farle una sorpresa o per nascondere un'avventura amorosa, era comunque un bugiardo.  
Le aveva mentito per mesi e lei avrebbe fatto finta che le andasse bene così, che Meg non fosse mai esistita.  
 _Perché nonostante tutto lo amo._  
  
Robin Hood soffocò un'imprecazione nel vedere Gisborne immobile a terra dopo la caduta. Tese l'arco e le sue frecce colpirono alle gambe le due guardie che stavano accorrendo, poi le raggiunse e le tramortì prima che potessero gridare e dare l'allarme.  
Anche così sapeva di avere poco tempo: presto altri soldati di pattuglia avrebbero fatto il giro della locanda e si sarebbero accorti di loro.  
Corse da Guy sperando che non fosse morto e lo scosse senza troppe cerimonie, pronto a trascinarlo via di peso se fosse stato ferito troppo gravemente per muoversi. Fortunatamente l'amico aprì subito gli occhi e si rialzò da solo.  
\- Stai bene?  
\- Credo di sì.  
Robin si guardò alle spalle, appena in tempo per vedere i soldati che giravano l'angolo e davano l'allarme.  
\- E allora corri!  
  
Marian si affacciò dalle scale per osservare senza essere vista la gente che affollava la sala principale di Locksley. Gli invitati continuavano ad arrivare e si radunavano a gruppetti per parlare tra loro in attesa che lei e Gisborne dessero inizio ai festeggiamenti con un brindisi, ma non riusciva a vedere Guy da nessuna parte.  
Marian vide Allan che usciva furtivamente dalla cucina con un piatto pieno di cibo e attirò la sua attenzione lanciando verso di lui uno degli spilloni con cui aveva cercato di sistemarsi i capelli.  
Il giovane sussultò nel vedere il fermaglio conficcato nel muro a pochi centimetri dalla sua testa e alzò lo sguardo verso Marian. La ragazza gli fece segno di raggiungerla al piano di sopra e Allan obbedì.  
\- Farò finta di non vedere _quello_ – accennò al cibo trafugato dalla cucina – se mi dici dov'è Guy.  
\- Ah, non è ancora arrivato? - Chiese con aria innocente.  
\- Se fosse qui non dovrei chiederti dov'è, non trovi?  
\- Dove vuoi che sia? È a Knighton Hall. Oggi dovevano piantare il melo, forse il contadino che doveva portarlo avrà fatto tardi. E poi sai com'è fatto Giz, no? Vuole che ogni dettaglio di quella casa sia perfetto, starà controllando le foglie di quell'albero una a una per accertarsi che non siano ingiallite. - Mentì Allan. Sapeva benissimo che l'albero era stato portato e piantato in perfetto orario perché era stato lui stesso a sorvegliare i lavori quella mattina. - Vedrai che arriverà a momenti e se proprio dovesse tardare andrò a chiamarlo. Anzi, sai che ti dico? Gli vado incontro.  
  
\- Ci stanno ancora seguendo? - Gridò Robin, curvo sul cavallo che avevano rubato per incitarlo a correre di più. Guy, seduto in sella dietro di lui, si girò a guardare indietro.  
\- Credo di no, ma non rallentare. Dovrei già essere a Locksley.  
\- Sei fortunato a essere vivo. - Disse Robin, in tono di rimprovero.  
Guy sbuffò.  
\- Oh, avanti, dillo. So che non aspetti altro.  
\- Te lo avevo detto. Avremmo dovuto restare sull'albero fino al cambio del turno.  
\- Alla fine siamo riusciti a scappare, tu hai il tuo documento e io dovrei riuscire a essere quasi puntuale, cosa c'è che non va?  
\- Gisborne, ti rendi conto che hai rischiato di ammazzarti solo per non far aspettare la tua fidanzata?  
\- Tu avresti avuto il coraggio di far aspettare Marian alla festa per il fidanzamento? Sarebbe quasi come non presentarsi in chiesa il giorno del matrimonio!  
\- O come essere piantati all'altare? - Suggerì Robin, guadagnandosi un pugno nelle costole. - Ehi! Guarda che lo ha fatto anche con me, siamo nella stessa barca qui, Guy.  
Gisborne sogghignò.  
\- Ma solo io ho la cicatrice per dimostrarlo. E non ci tengo a rimediarne un'altra, cosa che molto probabilmente avverrà se non mi presento in tempo alla festa.  
Robin ridacchiò.  
\- Guarda, c'è Allan. - Disse, indicando il giovane che veniva loro incontro a cavallo, portandosi dietro lo stallone nero di Guy.  
\- Ehi, Giz! Sei in ritardo, iniziavo a preoccuparmi. Dove sono gli altri cavalli?  
Guy scese da cavallo e raggiunse Allan, zoppicando appena. L'indomani i lividi che si era procurato cadendo dall'albero si sarebbero fatti sentire, ma per fortuna non si era fatto ferite troppo gravi o evidenti.  
\- Qualche imprevisto. - Tagliò corto. - I cavalli sono rimasti in una stalla vicino alla locanda, li recupererai domani. Hai portato i miei vestiti?  
\- Perché sarei qui, altrimenti? - Disse Allan porgendoglieli. - Sbrigati a cambiarti, Marian ti sta aspettando, le ho detto che eri a Knighton a controllare l'albero di mele.  
Robin scoppiò a ridere, Guy sbuffò e Allan guardò entrambi, perplesso.  
\- Che ho detto di così divertente?  
\- Tu niente. - Spiegò Robin. - Lui invece si è praticamente buttato da un albero per non rischiare di fare tardi.  
\- Stai bene, Giz? - Chiese Allan, preoccupato. Al cenno di assenso dell'amico, sorrise a Robin. - Beh, conoscendo Marian posso capirlo, probabilmente lo avrei fatto anche io.  
Guy lasciò il costume da Guardiano Notturno a Robin.  
\- Puoi pensarci tu? - Chiese, poi si rivolse ad Allan. - Ho qualche graffio? Lividi visibili?  
\- Direi che sei presentabile.  
\- Allora andiamo. A più tardi, fratello.  
Guy salì a cavallo e partì al galoppo, seguito da Allan.  
Robin alzò una mano per salutarli.  
\- Divertitevi! E tu stai lontano dagli alberi!  



	2. Family

Un peso si sollevò dal cuore di Marian nel momento stesso in cui la ragazza vide arrivare i due cavalli al galoppo.  
Guy era arrivato e stava correndo da lei.  
La ragazza si affrettò a scendere al piano di sotto, evitò di farsi notare dagli invitati e scivolò fuori dalla porta di Locksley proprio mentre Guy scendeva da cavallo.  
Gli sorrise, felice di vederlo, poi si accigliò nel notare che Gisborne sembrava evitare di appoggiare del tutto il peso su una gamba.  
\- Che ti è successo? Sei ferito?  
Un lampo di preoccupazione passò nello sguardo di Guy, subito sostituito da un sorriso divertito.  
\- Lo ammetto, mi hai scoperto: stamattina ho sfidato di nuovo Archer e abbiamo esagerato un po'. Mi ha lasciato qualche livido, ma avresti dovuto vedere come sono riuscito a disarmarlo, alla fine.  
Marian scosse la testa e alzò gli occhi al cielo con aria esasperata.  
\- Davvero, Guy, quando hai a che fare con quell'Archer, sembrate diventare due ragazzini in competizione. Prima o poi finirete per farvi male sul serio e quando succederà non aspettarti che venga a farti da infermiera.  
Un altro sorriso si allargò lentamente sul viso di Guy mentre il cavaliere nero si chinava verso di lei, guardandola negli occhi.  
\- Ti dispiacerebbe così tanto prenderti cura di me? - Chiese, abbassando la voce in un sussurro seducente, un attimo prima di posare le sue labbra su quelle di Marian.  
La ragazza si strinse a lui e chiuse gli occhi, abbandonandosi a quel bacio. Il corpo di Guy era solido e caldo come sempre e le sue braccia erano un rifugio sicuro e la facevano sentire protetta.  
Quando il bacio finì, la ragazza rimase appoggiata al suo petto e sospirò, sorridendo.  
\- Guy, sei tremendo, mi distrai per evitare che ti rimproveri.  
\- Perché, ti dispiace anche questo? - Chiese Gisborne, costellandole il viso e i capelli di piccoli baci.  
Marian alzò gli occhi a incontrare quelli di Guy: un tempo non avrebbe mai pensato di poter vedere un'espressione tanto serena e gioiosa nel suo sguardo. Solo una volta ne aveva scorto una traccia, la mattina del loro sfortunato matrimonio quando Guy l'aveva aspettata fuori dalla chiesa per dirle che aveva sognato quel giorno.  
Marian alzò una mano ad accarezzargli una guancia, rinunciando a rimproverarlo per aver combattuto con Archer e gli sorrise con dolcezza.  
\- Ho solo paura che tu possa farti male, Guy.  
\- Non succederà, stai tranquilla.  
Guy le accarezzò la schiena con una mano per rassicurarla. Il pensiero che la ragazza si preoccupasse della sua salute lo riempiva di un calore gioioso che gli faceva desiderare di poterla tenere così tra le braccia per tutta la vita.  
Era quello ciò che si provava a essere felici? Si chiese Guy, senza riuscire a smettere di sorridere.  
Pensò che l'avrebbe baciata di nuovo e poi ancora, ma il rumore della porta che si apriva spezzò l'incanto e Gisborne lanciò un'occhiata irritata a Thornton, staccandosi da Marian.  
La ragazza arrossì, ma l'anziano servitore rimase impassibile mentre si rivolgeva a Guy.  
\- Sir Edward iniziava a preoccuparsi per il vostro ritardo, Sir Guy, gli dirò che siete arrivato.  
\- Lo farò io, Thornton, grazie. - Disse Marian, poi guardò Guy. - Ti aspetto in casa.  
Guy annuì e attese che fossero rientrati prima di cercare Allan con lo sguardo.  
Il giovane era appena uscito dalle stalle e si stava dirigendo verso di lui.  
\- Quando arriverà Archer, digli che io e lui stamattina abbiamo combattuto. Lui mi ha riempito di lividi, ma io l'ho disarmato. - Disse Guy a bassa voce e Allan sorrise, ironico.  
\- Lo sai che prima o poi tutte queste bugie verranno scoperte, vero?  
\- Si è accorta che mi fa male la gamba, non potevo certo dirle come è successo, no?  
\- Forse dovresti farti vedere da un medico, Giz.  
\- Non è niente. Ma se può tranquillizzarti, domani andrò a trovare Tuck. Se il dolore non sarà passato, gli chiederò di controllare se è tutto a posto.  
\- Meglio. Se dovesse succederti qualcosa, non ci tengo affatto ad affrontare Marian. E di certo non voglio essere io quello che le racconterà la verità sul Guardiano Notturno.  
Guy scoppiò a ridere.  
\- Tranquillo, non ce ne sarà bisogno. Cercherò di essere più prudente la prossima volta.  
Allan gli lanciò uno sguardo scettico, poi decise di cambiare discorso.  
\- Allora stasera diventerà ufficiale, eh?  
L'espressione di Guy si illuminò.  
\- Già.  
\- Giz, è inquietante vederti sorridere così, spaventerai gli invitati, non ci sono abituati.  
Guy sogghignò.  
\- Piantala Allan.  
\- Ehi, guarda che sono contento per te. Davvero.  
\- Lo so. - Disse Gisborne, poi prese l'anello che quella sera sarebbe tornato al dito di Marian e lo guardò. Per un anno lo aveva portato al collo in attesa del momento in cui avrebbe potuto restituirlo a Marian e finalmente quel momento era arrivato. Quel cerchietto d'argento gli aveva dato conforto in momenti difficili, ricordandogli il motivo per andare avanti e ora gli sembrava strano non sentirlo più a contatto con la pelle.  
\- Scommetto che ti dispiace ridarglielo. - Indovinò Allan, notando il suo sguardo.  
Era vero, avere con lui l'anello era un po' come avere sempre Marian al suo fianco. Ma lo spazio lasciato libero dall'anello non era rimasto vuoto.  
\- Un po'. Ma guarda qui. - Guy gli mostrò il laccio di cuoio nascosto sotto la sua maglia e Allan sgranò gli occhi nel vedere le targhette di legno che vi erano appese.  
\- E queste?! Sei ufficialmente un membro della banda di Robin Hood, ora?  
Gisborne annuì.  
\- Dopo che lo abbiamo salvato, Robin è riuscito a convincere gli altri che possono fidarsi di me.  
\- Era anche ora. - Disse Allan e Guy si accorse che il giovane era diventato triste all'improvviso.  
\- Che c'è?  
-Niente. Sono contento che ti abbiano accettato, sul serio, Giz.  
\- Ma?  
\- Ma per loro io sarò sempre un traditore. Tu sei cambiato, è vero, ma non ci sono dubbi sulla tua lealtà: prima eri leale allo sceriffo, ora sei leale a Robin. Ma io li ho ingannati, ho mentito e ho tradito la loro fiducia, non crederanno mai più che sono sincero.  
\- E allora perché mi avrebbero detto di darti queste? - Disse Guy, premendogli qualcosa in mano e Allan fissò incredulo le targhette di legno, identiche a quelle di Gisborne.  
\- Per me?  
\- Anche tu hai rischiato la vita per salvare Robin, no? - Disse Guy, sorridendo davanti alla sorpresa di Allan. - Ora nascondile ed entriamo, mi stanno aspettando.  
  
Sir Edward sollevò la brocca e versò il vino in tre calici. Ne porse uno a Marian, in piedi alla sua destra e uno a Guy, sulla sua sinistra, prima di prendere il terzo per sé.  
I servitori giravano tra gli invitati, servendo da bere a tutti i presenti. Quando ognuno ebbe un calice tra le mani, Sir Edward alzò il proprio.  
\- Questi sono spesso tempi duri, ma stasera siamo riuniti per celebrare un'occasione lieta, il fidanzamento tra mia figlia Marian e Sir Guy di Gisborne, signore di Knighton. - Sir Edward sorrise alla figlia e mise una mano sulla spalla di Guy. - Come sicuramente sapete, mia figlia è l'unico membro della mia famiglia che mi sia rimasto, la gioia e il sostegno della mia vecchiaia, e confesso di aver sempre temuto il giorno in cui avrebbe lasciato la mia casa per andare in sposa a qualcuno, ma oggi non sono triste nel concedere la sua mano a Sir Guy. Devo molto a Sir Guy di Gisborne, anzi, gli devo tutto. Senza di lui avrei perso mia figlia, la casa, la vita stessa e per questo motivo gli sarò eternamente grato, ma nonostante questo non avrei approvato questo matrimonio se non avessi visto con i miei occhi il sentimento profondo che lo lega a Marian. Oggi non dico addio a una figlia, ma accolgo con orgoglio un nuovo figlio nella mia famiglia. Beviamo tutti alla salute di Sir Guy e di Marian, con l'augurio che il loro possa essere un matrimonio felice e fecondo!  
I presenti alzarono i calici, stupiti per il discorso di Sir Edward.  
Molti dei nobili presenti ricordavano sin troppo bene le azioni di Guy di Gisborne ai tempi in cui lavorava per lo sceriffo ed erano perplessi nel sentire parole tanto calorose riferite a lui. Alcuni di loro erano stati presenti la prima volta che Gisborne aveva annunciato il fidanzamento con Marian e ricordavano bene che quella volta Sir Edward non aveva mostrato altrettanto entusiasmo.  
Ma il più sorpreso di tutti era proprio Guy che non aveva immaginato che il padre di Marian potesse stimarlo al punto di paragonarlo a un figlio davanti agli invitati. Le parole di Sir Edward lo avevano stupito e commosso e Guy si sentiva talmente confuso da non sapere come rispondere a quel discorso.  
Eppure doveva dire qualcosa, lo stavano guardando tutti, in attesa di sentire cosa avrebbe detto.  
Guardò Marian, come in cerca di aiuto e la ragazza gli sorrise per incoraggiarlo.  
Guy le rispose con un piccolo sorriso timido.  
\- Quando qualcuno mi chiedeva notizie della mia famiglia, non potevo fare altro se non rispondere nello stesso modo: che non ne avevo una. Se adesso mi venisse posta la stessa domanda, la mia risposta sarebbe sicuramente diversa. Ora non sono più solo al mondo e per questo sono profondamente grato. - Gisborne alzò il calice a sua volta. - Alla famiglia!  
Guy bevve un sorso di vino, cercando di ignorare tutti gli occhi puntati su di lui, poi fissò gli occhi su Marian e si avvicinò a lei, tenendo in mano l'anello.  
La ragazza spalancò gli occhi nel riconoscere quel gioiello: era lo stesso anello che Guy le aveva regalato più di due anni prima, quello che le aveva messo al dito dicendole che lei significava tutto per lui.  
\- Credevo che fosse andato perduto… - Sussurrò, stupita. - Lo avevi tu?  
\- L'ho trovato quando eri prigioniera di Barret e l'ho tenuto, prima per avere un tuo ricordo e poi nella speranza di poter guadagnare il diritto di restituirtelo. Mi sono impegnato molto per essere degno di offrirti il mio amore e continuerò a farlo nella speranza di non deluderti. Ci sono riuscito, Marian? Accetterai di sposarmi?  
La ragazza lo guardò, continuando a pensare al loro primo fidanzamento. All'epoca Gisborne non le aveva lasciato alcuna scelta, mettendole l'anello al dito davanti a tutti e informando i presenti che lei aveva accettato di sposarlo, ora invece si era esposto completamente, lasciando che fosse lei a scegliere liberamente. Gli aveva già detto di sì quando le aveva mostrato la nuova Knighton Hall, ma adesso Guy le stava dando la possibilità di cambiare idea, di rispondere di nuovo alla sua domanda in piena consapevolezza e non sull'onda dell'emozione del momento.  
Il pensiero di Meg la fece esitare per una frazione di secondo, ma le bastò guardare gli occhi di Guy per trovarvi tutto il suo amore per lei.  
Gli porse la mano con un sorriso perché lui potesse infilarle al dito l'anello.  
\- Sì, Guy. Sì. Voglio sposarti.  
  
Robin Hood gettò un altro ceppo sul fuoco e porse una coperta a Guy, prendendone una anche per sé, poi sedette di fronte all'amico.  
\- A quest'ora dovresti essere a letto, è notte fonda. - Disse Robin, soffocando uno sbadiglio. - Che ci fai qui?  
\- Sarei venuto prima, ma i festeggiamenti sono andati avanti fino a tardi. - Guy sorrise, indicando il sacco che aveva appoggiato a terra accanto a sé. - Vi ho portato il cibo che è avanzato dal banchetto.  
Robin lanciò uno sguardo ai suoi compagni addormentati.  
\- Sono certo che ne saranno felici quando si sveglieranno, specialmente Much, ma avresti potuto venire anche domani mattina.  
\- Oh, non riuscirei comunque a dormire stanotte. - Disse Guy, con una specie di risatina e Robin lo guardò, sorridendo leggermente.  
\- Sei ubriaco, Gisborne?  
\- Un po', forse. Di certo non come Allan. Io più che altro sono felice, più di quanto non meriti e in un modo che non pensavo possibile.  
\- E allora sei venuto qui?  
\- La celebrazione non sarebbe stata completa senza avere vicino il resto della mia famiglia, non trovi? E visto che tu non puoi venire a Locksley, allora sono venuto io al campo.  
Robin gli sorrise con calore, sorprendendosi ancora una volta di come fossero cambiate le cose in pochi anni.  
Quando Gisborne aveva annunciato il suo fidanzamento con Marian la prima volta, il primo pensiero di Robin era stato quello di ucciderlo. Ufficialmente la vera ragione della sua furia omicida era stata l'aver scoperto che Guy aveva tentato di uccidere il re, ma Robin sapeva che quello non era l'unico motivo del suo odio e che la gelosia per Marian aveva avuto una parte molto importante nel suo desiderio di uccidere Gisborne.  
Ora invece era semplicemente contento per lui, senza avere alcun rimpianto per quello che sarebbe potuto succedere tra loro se Marian non si fosse innamorata di Gisborne.  
Aveva amato la ragazza, un tempo, e le voleva ancora bene, ma l'amore di una volta non esisteva più, dissolto come neve al sole.  
A volte Robin si sentiva solo, ma non avrebbe desiderato tornare indietro ed era completamente sincero nel felicitarsi con Guy.  
\- Mi fa piacere. - Disse. - Ma davvero, Guy, forse dovresti cercare di dormire un po'.  
\- Te l'ho detto, non posso. E anche se fossi più calmo non credo che ci riuscirei, adesso i lividi fanno piuttosto male.  
Robin si alzò dal suo posto, frugò in un baule e tornò da Guy con un sacchetto di pelle.  
\- Cos'è?  
\- Una delle medicine di Djaq. Non vive più al campo, ma Will viene a portarci i rimedi preparati da lei regolarmente. Torna a Locksley e prendila, attenuerà il dolore e ti farà dormire.  
\- Ah, sì. La conosco. Me l'aveva data tempo fa per le ferite alla schiena. Grazie, più tardi mi sarà utile, ma ora c'è una cosa che voglio sapere.  
\- Cosa?  
\- Il documento che abbiamo rubato oggi… Cosa c'era scritto? Ne è valsa la pena?  
Robin prese la pergamena e la porse a Guy.  
\- Difficile dirlo. Sembra una lista di persone. Da quello che ho capito, dovrebbero essere ospiti dello sceriffo e arrivare al castello nei prossimi giorni, ma non li conosco. Tu li hai sentiti nominare?  
Gisborne iniziò a leggere la lista.  
\- Non sono cavalieri neri, più che altro sembrano essere piccoli nobili senza troppo potere.  
\- Forse lo sceriffo sta cercando nuovi alleati… - Ipotizzò Robin e alzò la testa di scatto nel sentire che Guy aveva emesso un suono strozzato. - Che c'è?  
\- Questo lo conosco. - Disse Guy, indicando uno dei nomi sulla lista.  
\- Thornton? È un parente del Thornton che lavora a Locksley?  
Guy scosse la testa e Robin si preoccupò vedendo quanto fosse turbato.  
\- No, Hood. Questo è l'uomo a cui ho venduto mia sorella...  



	3. One of the Missing Pieces

Marian finì di riempire il cesto con gli ultimi pezzi di pane e lo coprì con un canovaccio di tela, poi alzò lo sguardo su Guy che era appena entrato in cucina.  
Gli sorrise.  
\- Buongiorno, futuro marito.  
Lo sguardo di Guy si illuminò nel sentirsi chiamare così. Si avvicinò alla ragazza per stringerla tra le braccia.  
\- Mi sembra ancora un sogno.  
Marian gli sfiorò le labbra con un bacio.  
\- Beh, faresti meglio a crederci, allora.  
Si guardarono sorridendo, poi Marian si accigliò, osservando meglio il viso di Guy.  
\- Ti senti bene? Non hai una bella cera.  
\- Stanotte non ho dormito e ho mal di testa. Ieri sera temo di aver bevuto un po' troppo.  
Marian sorrise, divertita.  
\- Non come Allan, però. Siediti.  
Guy obbedì e chiuse gli occhi mentre Marian iniziava a massaggiargli le tempie con delicatezza.  
\- È ancora vivo? L'ultima volta che l'ho visto ieri sera stava facendo una proposta di matrimonio al mio cavallo…  
La ragazza scoppiò a ridere.  
\- Stamattina lo stalliere ha detto di averlo visto ancora lì, che russava in mezzo al fieno. Immagino che resterà a dormire nella stalla ancora per un bel po'.  
\- Oggi farò a meno di lui, allora.  
Marian lo guardò.  
\- Pensi di andare da qualche parte? Se non ti senti bene forse faresti meglio a cercare di dormire un po' anche tu.  
\- Ho promesso a Tuck che sarei andato da lui questa mattina. Sto già un po' meglio, ma se il mal di testa non dovesse passarmi, gli chiederò di darmi qualcosa per il dolore.  
Guy non le disse che poco prima aveva preso un po' della medicina di Djaq e che stava già iniziando a fare effetto. Sarebbe stato troppo complicato spiegare a Marian come potesse essersela procurata senza coinvolgere Robin Hood.  
\- A proposito di dolore, ti fa ancora male la gamba?  
\- Solo un po'.  
Marian lo guardò, improvvisamente seria.  
\- Ieri sera ho parlato con Archer. Sei un bugiardo, Guy.  
Gisborne si sentì gelare, ma cercò di mantenere un'aria indifferente.  
\- Perché? Che ti ha detto?  
\- Che non è vero che lo hai disarmato e che è stato lui a vincere.  
Guy le rivolse un sorriso imbarazzato per nascondere il sollievo e si ripromise di farla pagare al fratello la prossima volta che lo avesse visto.  
Marian scosse la testa con aria rassegnata.  
\- Lo sai che non mi piacciono queste sfide, Guy, indipendentemente dal risultato. Non è dicendo di aver vinto anche quando non è vero che me le farai sembrare più accettabili.  
\- Hai ragione, scusa.  
La ragazza si chinò a baciarlo sulla fronte.  
\- Non devi sentirti obbligato a essere il migliore a tutti i costi. Non mi sono innamorata di te perché sei più bravo di Archer o perché hai vinto una gara con lui. Ti amo perché sei tu. Se proprio dovete sfidarvi, non mi importa chi vince, l'unica cosa che mi interessa è che tu non ti faccia male. O almeno non troppo.  
\- Farò del mio meglio per evitarlo.  
Marian gli stava ancora massaggiando le tempie, soffermandosi di tanto in tanto ad accarezzargli i capelli o a giocherellare con una ciocca spettinata e Guy le catturò le mani tra le sue.  
Si soffermò a baciarle la pelle morbida all'interno del polso prima di lasciarla andare e alzarsi in piedi.  
\- Ora è meglio che vada.  
\- Non vuoi mangiare qualcosa?  
\- Forse più tardi.  
\- Allora aspetta che i servitori finiscano di caricare il carro e faremo la strada insieme, sto andando a Kirklees anche io.  
\- Vai di nuovo all'orfanotrofio?  
Marian annuì.  
\- Voglio portare ai bambini il cibo avanzato dal banchetto di ieri. Anche se credevo che ne fosse rimasto di più.  
Guy arrossì leggermente pensando alle provviste che aveva portato al campo dei fuorilegge.  
\- Scommetto che dipende da Allan: prima di conoscerlo non pensavo che una persona sola potesse essere capace di mangiare così tanto. - Disse in tono divertito, scusandosi mentalmente con l'amico e pensando che la prossima missione del Guardiano Notturno avrebbe dovuto rifornire la dispensa di quell'orfanotrofio.  
Marian ridacchiò.  
\- Povero Allan, dovresti chiedere a Tuck qualche rimedio per farlo sentire meglio.  
  
Robin si svegliò sentendo le esclamazioni entusiastiche di Much e pensò che l'amico doveva aver trovato il cibo portato da Gisborne.  
Si girò sulla schiena, un po' indolenzito, e si rese conto di aver dormito a terra, accanto al fuoco e non sulla sua branda.  
Di Guy invece non c'era la minima traccia e la coperta che Robin gli aveva dato quella notte era stata ordinatamente piegata e appoggiata su uno dei tronchi disposti intorno al focolare insieme alla pergamena che avevano rubato allo sceriffo.  
Dopo che Guy gli aveva detto che il Thornton presente in quella lista era l'uomo che aveva sposato sua sorella, Gisborne non aveva più parlato ed era rimasto a fissare il fuoco con aria assorta, mentre Robin aveva finito per addormentarsi.  
Si alzò da terra stiracchiandosi e raccolse entrambe le coperte e il documento per lasciare sulla branda le prime e mettere al sicuro quest'ultimo. Alla fine si decise a raggiungere i suoi compagni.  
\- Robin? Da dove arriva questo cibo? - Chiese Little John. Much sottolineò la domanda con una specie di grugnito, troppo impegnato a mangiare per riuscire a parlare.  
\- Gisborne. Voleva che anche noi potessimo festeggiare il suo fidanzamento.  
\- Dov'è ora? - Chiese Much, finendo di masticare.  
\- Credo che sia tornato a Locksley. Quando è arrivato al campo era notte fonda. Dopo un po' mi sono addormentato e quando mi sono svegliato non era più qui.  
\- Assaggia questo, padrone. È eccellente. - Disse l'amico, porgendogli il piatto dopo essersi servito un'altra porzione.  
Little John lo rimproverò con lo sguardo.  
\- Much, lascia qualcosa anche per Will e Djaq, più tardi andremo a portarglielo.  
Robin sorrise nel vedere lo sguardo oltraggiato di Much di fronte al commento di Little John, poi prese un tortino farcito e iniziò a mangiarlo distrattamente.  
Era preoccupato per Gisborne, aveva visto quanto fosse stato turbato nel pensare alla sorella.  
_Isabella di Gisborne…_  
Robin la ricordava bene dai tempi dell'infanzia. Aveva un paio di anni più di lui e a volte si era unita ai loro giochi, ma di solito non si staccava dal fianco della madre, seguendola come un'ombra.  
L'ultima volta che l'aveva vista era stato nel giorno più brutto della sua vita, davanti alle rovine bruciate della casa di Gisborne, quando lei e Guy erano stati cacciati via senza che nessuno facesse niente per impedirlo.  
Durante l'incendio Isabella era rimasta immobile accanto al fratello, come pietrificata e anche dopo, quando ogni speranza era andata perduta, non aveva parlato, né pianto e si era lasciata trascinare via dalla mano di Guy come se lei non avesse più una sua volontà.  
Gisborne gli aveva detto di averla venduta, di aver concesso la sua mano a un uomo che conosceva a malapena solo perché quel Thornton gli aveva offerto un buon prezzo e Robin si chiese per la prima volta come potesse essere stata la vita di Guy e Isabella dopo essere stati cacciati dalle loro terre.  
\- A me puoi dire la verità. Ti dispiace, vero?  
Robin alzò la testa di scatto. Non si era accorto che Little John si era seduto accanto a lui finché non aveva parlato.  
\- Cosa?  
L'uomo scosse la testa.  
\- Gisborne e Marian. Tutta questa storia. Lei doveva essere la tua fidanzata, non la sua. È normale che tu sia triste.  
Robin lo fissò, stupito.  
\- No. Non stavo pensando a Marian. Sono contento per loro, davvero.  
\- Uno davvero felice non sta seduto a fissare nel vuoto, Robin.  
\- Sono solo preoccupato per i piani dello sceriffo. Deve avere in mente qualcosa, ma non so cosa ci aspetti, non ha nulla a che vedere con Guy, te lo assicuro.  
Little John lo guardò, poco convinto.  
\- Ricordati che in ogni caso noi siamo qui per te.  
Robin annuì e gli sorrise.  
  
Guy teneva le redini del carro con una mano e aveva l'altro braccio stretto intorno alla vita di Marian con aria orgogliosa e possessiva. Il suo stallone nero era legato dietro al carro perché Gisborne aveva deciso di non montarlo per viaggiare accanto alla ragazza.  
I viandanti che incontravano sulla strada lanciavano loro sguardi curiosi e sia Guy che Marian sapevano che non avrebbero perso l'occasione di sparlare alle loro spalle e di gridare allo scandalo nel vederli viaggiare insieme, da soli e così vicini.  
Guy sogghignò notando da lontano un gruppo di contadine intente a spettegolare e che si giravano a guardarli di tanto in tanto. Quando il carro passò vicino alle donne, Guy tirò le redini per far fermare il cavallo e fissò intensamente il gruppo di contadine.  
Le comari lo guardarono sgomente, troppo terrorizzate dal timore di qualche rappresaglia per poter pensare di sottrarsi all'attenzione di Guy.  
Marian gli lanciò uno sguardo curioso, chiedendosi che intenzioni avesse. Da oltre un anno molte persone la consideravano l'amante di Gisborne e la trattavano come una sgualdrina e lei sapeva che Guy non sopportava quella situazione. Da un lato Marian si augurava che Gisborne desse una lezione a quelle pettegole maligne, ma dall'altro aveva paura che potesse esagerare.  
Guy fece cenno alle donne di avvicinarsi, serio, e quelle si fecero avanti tremando e lanciando occhiate preoccupate alla spada del cavaliere come se temessero che Gisborne potesse usarla per trafiggerle da un momento all'altro.  
Guy invece prese la mano di Marian tra le sue per mostrare l'anello alle contadine e sorrise nel modo più amabile di cui era capace.  
\- Signore, ho l'onore di presentarvi la futura lady Gisborne. So che siete sempre molto interessate agli affari altrui, perciò ho pensato che vi avrebbe fatto piacere sapere che lady Marian ha accettato di sposarmi.  
Le pettegole balbettarono qualche parola di auguri e, non appena Guy fece ripartire il carro, si sparpagliarono terrorizzate, tornando di corsa alle loro case.  
Marian le guardò scappare, divertita dalla loro confusione, poi i suoi occhi incrociarono quelli di Guy ed entrambi scoppiarono a ridere.  
Allan aveva ragione, pensò Guy. La gente non era abituata a vederlo sorridere e si spaventava quando lo faceva, ma non importava, prima o poi avrebbero dimenticato il suo passato e non lo avrebbero più considerato soltanto come il cane feroce dello sceriffo.  
Nel frattempo lui avrebbe cercato di vivere una vita felice al fianco di Marian e alla fine vedere un suo sorriso non sarebbe sembrato più così strano.  
Tenne stretta la ragazza e Marian gli appoggiò la testa sulla spalla, ridacchiando ancora.  
Guy le baciò i capelli e sospirò soddisfatto.  
Aveva l'impressione che piano piano tutti i frammenti della sua vita stessero tornando al loro posto, rendendolo sempre più forte, sempre più intero.  
Il ricordo della lista di nomi scritti sulla pergamena rubata gli attraversò la mente all'improvviso, rattristandolo.  
_Isabella…_  
Sua sorella era ancora uno dei pezzi mancanti.  
Se davvero Thornton stava per arrivare a Nottingham, forse quella sarebbe stata l'occasione giusta per ritrovare Isabella e chiederle perdono per non essere stato capace di prendersi cura di lei.  
Gisborne decise che avrebbe fatto del suo meglio per cercare di sistemare le cose.  
Sapeva che era tardi per farlo, che avrebbe dovuto cercare sua sorella molti anni prima.  
_Spero solo che non sia troppo tardi._  
Guardò Marian e la ragazza gli sorrise, radiosa, allontanando da lui quei pensieri malinconici.  
Marian lo amava e aveva accettato di diventare sua moglie. Guy faticava ancora a crederci, ma se _quello_ non era un sogno, allora poteva anche credere che al mondo non esisteva nulla di davvero impossibile.  
La prese tra le braccia e la trascinò in un bacio appassionato, incurante degli sguardi scandalizzati dei passanti.  
_Sei la mia promessa sposa e voglio che lo sappiano tutti ._


	4. A Promise Kept

Archer fermò il cavallo in mezzo alla strada e sorrise.  
\- So che sei lì, vieni fuori.  
Una risata gli rispose dal folto degli alberi e un attimo dopo il cavallo di Guy di Gisborne lo raggiunse, emergendo dalla fitta vegetazione.  
\- Prima o poi riuscirò a sorprenderti. - Disse Guy, divertito, ed entrambi misero i cavalli al trotto.  
Archer inarcò un sopracciglio, scettico, poi guardò il fratello.  
\- Allora, cosa vuoi? Dove stiamo andando? - Chiese, sbrigativo, e stavolta fu Guy a sorridere.  
\- Perché tanta fretta? Tanto lo sceriffo è fuori città e ci resterà per qualche giorno.  
\- E tu come lo sai?! Guy! Non avrai derubato un altro messaggero?! L'ultima volta ti hanno quasi preso, finirai per farti ammazzare... Sempre che tu non lo faccia da solo.  
Gisborne alzò le spalle con aria indifferente.  
\- L'altra volta sono solo sceso da un albero un po' più velocemente del normale.  
\- E mi hai usato per giustificare le tue ferite con la tua fidanzata.  
\- A questo proposito, preferirei che non contraddicessi la mia versione dei fatti. - Disse Guy, in tono di accusa. - Quando Marian mi ha detto che le ho mentito, ho pensato che mi avesse scoperto.  
\- E se tu mi usi come scusa senza nemmeno dirmelo, almeno non vantarti di avermi sconfitto. Anche perché non è affatto credibile.  
Guy gli lanciò uno sguardo di sfida.  
\- Scommettiamo?  
Archer sogghignò.  
\- Quando vuoi, fratello.  
Gisborne sorrise.  
\- Più tardi, ora abbiamo altro da fare.  
\- Derubare altri messaggeri, forse? - Chiese Archer, contrariato.  
\- L'ultimo non si è nemmeno accorto di essere stato derubato. Gli abbiamo sottratto il messaggio solo per pochi minuti e glielo abbiamo restituito poco più tardi, dopo averlo sigillato di nuovo.  
Archer alzò le mani.  
\- Guy, non voglio saperne nulla.  
\- Bene, perché non ti dirò altro. Solo che so che lo sceriffo non c'è e che quindi sei libero di venire con me.  
\- Lo sceriffo mi ha lasciato la responsabilità della città, se dovessero esserci problemi mentre non ci sono, sarei nei guai.  
\- Andiamo, Archer, lo sai benissimo che non succederà nulla se ti allontani per un paio di giorni.  
\- Certo, a parte Robin Hood che si divertirà a svuotare la stanza del tesoro o a far fuggire tutti i condannati dalle segrete.  
\- Non ti creerei problemi di proposito! - Ribatté Guy, offeso. - E se non ti fidi della mia parola, sappi che Robin non potrebbe fare nulla del genere nemmeno volendo.  
\- Come fai a dirlo?  
\- Perché sono qui. - Disse Robin, spuntando anche lui dagli alberi.  
Archer si girò di scatto, sorpreso e Guy puntò un dito verso di lui, con aria soddisfatta.  
\- Ah! Lui non lo avevi sentito arrivare però!  
Archer gli lanciò uno sguardo irritato.  
\- Piantala, Guy!  
\- Te lo avevo detto che Robin voleva conoscerti, no? E tu eri d'accordo.  
\- E va bene, riunione di famiglia, allora. Ma che bisogno c'era di trascinarmi fino a qui? La foresta non andava più bene?  
Gisborne e Robin si scambiarono uno sguardo, poi Guy si rivolse al fratellastro, serio.  
\- Non è solo questo. C'è dell'altro.  
\- Ne sei sicuro, Guy? - Chiese Robin e Gisborne annuì.  
\- Archer, non dovrai mai mostrare a nessuno il luogo dove stiamo andando. Ti ho affidato la mia stessa vita, lo sai, ma se dovessi rivelare questo segreto, ucciderò te e tutti quelli che ne verranno a conoscenza. Anche se sei mio fratello.  
Archer lo guardò, impressionato dalle parole di Gisborne, e capì che stava parlando sul serio. Anche Robin aveva annuito con aria grave.  
\- Non sottovalutare questo avvertimento, Archer. Guy lo farebbe davvero e io non glielo impedirei.  
Era la prima volta da quando lo conosceva che Archer aveva l'occasione di vedere il lato più oscuro di Guy di Gisborne, quello che doveva aver spinto lo sceriffo a tenerlo al suo fianco per così tanto tempo nonostante i ripetuti fallimenti e non ebbe alcun dubbio che Guy sarebbe stato capace di mettere in pratica la sua minaccia.  
Gisborne era stato pronto a morire pur di non colpire suo fratello e Archer si chiese quale segreto potesse essere tanto importante da spingerlo a uccidere chiunque pur di proteggerlo. Si disse che lo avrebbe scoperto presto e sorrise agli altri due.  
\- E a chi dovrei dirlo? - Chiese, in tono leggero, poi guardò Robin. - E così anche tu sei mio fratello, eh?  
\- Così pare. - Disse Robin, cauto. Guy si fidava di Archer, ma lui ancora non lo conosceva abbastanza.  
\- È strano.  
\- Cosa?  
\- Non ho mai avuto nessuno e ora mi ritrovo con tutti questi fratelli.  
Guy sorrise.  
\- Una volta che ci fai l'abitudine non è poi così male. Certo, per te deve essere più difficile…  
Gli altri due lo guardarono incuriositi.  
\- Cosa?  
\- Sapere che hai lo stesso sangue di Robin Hood. - Disse Gisborne con un sogghigno.  
\- Io mi preoccuperei di più dell'altra metà del suo sangue. - Rispose Robin e Archer li guardò, scuotendo la testa con aria fintamente sconsolata.  
\- In qualunque caso sono nei guai.  
  
I due ragazzi si nascosero dietro un cespuglio e Thomas si affacciò a guardare in direzione della casa con aria furtiva.  
\- Non ci hanno visti, vero? - Sussurrò Cedric in tono cospiratorio e l'altro scosse la testa ridacchiando.  
\- No, abbiamo un po' di tempo prima che si accorgano che non stiamo pulendo la stalla.  
\- Allora mangiamo. Ho preso pane e formaggio dalle cucine.  
\- E io ho raccolto qualche mela.  
\- Posso averne una anche io? - Disse una voce alle loro spalle e i due ragazzi sussultarono, spaventati, girandosi di scatto.  
\- Sir Guy! - Esclamò Cedric. - Non vi abbiamo sentito arrivare!  
Guy sorrise nel vedere l'agitazione dei due giovani.  
\- Sì me ne ero accorto. Cosa fate qui?  
Thomas arrossì, intimidito dalla presenza del cavaliere nero.  
\- Ecco… Noi… - Iniziò a balbettare e Cedric venne in suo soccorso.  
\- Stavamo per andare a fare il nostro lavoro, Sir Guy. Abbiamo fatto solo una piccola pausa.  
\- E perché vi nascondevate?  
I due ragazzi lo guardarono con aria colpevole.  
\- Noi?  
Guy sorrise, divertito.  
\- Dammi quella mela e farò finta di non avervi visti. Dov'è Adeline?  
\- In casa, con Seth. - Disse Thomas, porgendogli il frutto.  
\- Portate il mio cavallo nella stalla e occupatevi di lui. - Ordinò Guy, indicando lo stallone nero, fermo poco più in là.  
\- Nella stalla, Sir Guy?  
\- Perché, c'è qualche problema?  
I due ragazzi si scambiarono uno sguardo rassegnato e sospirarono.  
\- No, signore. Stavamo proprio andando lì per pulirla.  
Guy scoppiò a ridere e si diresse a piedi verso la casa, addentando la mela.  
  
Adeline si accigliò nel sentire bussare alla porta di casa e lanciò uno sguardo preoccupato a Seth. Il bambino era seduto a terra davanti al camino ed era impegnato a giocare con un piccolo cavallo intagliato nel legno. Alzò lo sguardo nel sentire bussare, ma tornò subito al suo gioco e Adeline sperò che sarebbe rimasto lontano dalla porta mentre lei andava ad aprire.  
Le persone che vivevano in quella casa non avevano l'abitudine di bussare alla porta, perciò doveva essere qualche estraneo, ma loro ricevevano raramente visite e da quando Seth era con loro, Adeline era diventata più apprensiva.  
Socchiuse la porta con cautela, poi la spalancò, sollevata e felice di riconoscere Gisborne.  
\- Guy! Come mai sei qui? Non mi aspettavo una tua visita. Sei venuto a vedere Seth?  
Adeline lo abbracciò d'impulso, poi si staccò da lui per guardarlo in faccia. L'ultima volta era arrivato da lei sofferente e bisognoso di conforto, ma ora Guy sembrava molto più sereno, quasi allegro.  
\- Anche, ma non solo. - Disse Guy, in tono misterioso e compiaciuto e Adeline sorrise, pensando che per una volta sembrava molto soddisfatto di sé.  
\- Vuoi dirmelo, oppure ti divertirai a tenermi sulle spine ancora a lungo?  
\- Ho finito di costruire la mia casa e Marian ha accettato di sposarmi.  
Adeline fece un piccolo grido di sorpresa, poi lo abbracciò di nuovo.  
\- Sono così felice per te, piccolo mio! Ora devi raccontarmi tutto!  
Guy si sciolse dall'abbraccio, sorridendo.  
\- Oh, lo farò, ma non ora. Ho un'altra sorpresa per te.  
\- Un'altra? Sei diventato il nuovo sceriffo di Nottingham, Guy?  
\- No, quello ancora no.  
Gisborne ridacchiò, poi prese l'arco e lanciò una freccia verso un gruppo di alberi. Poco dopo, due cavalieri spuntarono dalla vegetazione, dirigendosi verso di loro.  
\- Oh, c'è anche Robin… E l'altro…  
Adeline si voltò a guardare Guy, esitante.  
Gisborne le sorrise.  
\- Te lo avevo promesso, Adeline: ti ho riportato Archer.  



	5. Lost Lambs

Guy di Gisborne osservò le emozioni che si susseguivano sul volto di Adeline, poi la donna si coprì il volto con le mani e scoppiò a piangere, troppo agitata per riuscire a fare altro.  
Guy la prese tra le braccia e le accarezzò i capelli piano, con la stessa tenerezza con cui lei lo aveva consolato così tante volte quando era piccolo.  
\- Va tutto bene, Adeline. Mi fido di lui, non è pericoloso come temevi. Mi ha salvato la vita, sai? E io l'ho salvata a lui.  
Guy si sentì sfiorare una gamba e guardò in basso: Seth si era avvicinato a loro e li guardava, preoccupato.  
\- Perché piangi?  
Adeline si asciugò gli occhi con un fazzoletto ricamato e rivolse un sorriso tremolante al bambino.  
\- A volte si può piangere quando si è tanto felici, sai?  
Seth la guardò per un attimo, poi puntò un dito verso Guy.  
\- Cavallo. - Ordinò, imperioso, e Adeline scoppiò a ridere nel vedere l'espressione perplessa di Guy.  
\- Vuole che lo prendi sulle spalle. - Spiegò. - È un gioco che ogni tanto fa con Cedric e Thomas: i ragazzi lo lasciano salire sulla loro schiena e Seth finge di andare a cavallo.  
Guy si inginocchiò per permettere al bambino di arrampicarsi sulle sue spalle, poi si rialzò, sorridendo leggermente.  
Il bambino gli aveva afferrato i capelli con le mani, tirandoglieli dolorosamente, ma Guy non fece nulla per impedirglielo.  
\- Quando sarà più grande gli regalerò un cavallo vero. - Disse con orgoglio.  
Il pensiero di insegnare a cavalcare a Seth era un'immagine piacevole nella sua mente e lo riempiva di calore, anche se non sapeva perché.  
Robin e Archer intanto si erano avvicinati alla casa e Adeline li guardò, di nuovo emozionata.  
\- Cosa gli hai detto, Guy?  
\- Che è nostro fratello, il resto potrai raccontarglielo tu.  
  
Archer si guardò intorno, chiedendosi perché quella casa in cima alla collina fosse un segreto tanto grande da poter trasformare Gisborne in un assassino spietato.  
A lui non sembrava nulla di così speciale: era un edificio di pietra non molto grande, con una piccola stalla poco distante e campi coltivati e alberi da frutta sul pendio che conduceva alla casa.  
Un vecchio stava lavorando nel frutteto, mentre due ragazzi erano entrati nella stalla portando con loro il cavallo di Guy. Archer aveva l'impressione di aver già visto entrambi, ma non riusciva a ricordare in quale occasione.  
Cercò il fratello con lo sguardo e vide che Gisborne era sulla soglia di casa insieme a una donna di mezza età. Archer si sorprese di vedere che la donna era in lacrime, ma rimase a bocca aperta nel notare il bambino che Guy teneva sulle spalle.  
Robin Hood si lasciò sfuggire una risata divertita nel vedere l'espressione stupita del fratellastro.  
Archer osservò sia Guy che il bambino e giunse alla conclusione che non c'era alcun dubbio che quello fosse suo figlio, gli assomigliava troppo per non esserlo.  
\- Allora è questo il grande segreto, eh?  
\- Lo sceriffo non deve saperlo, Archer. Non devi dirlo a nessuno, ma soprattutto non a Vaisey. - Il tono di Guy era serio, anche se in quel momento, col figlio sulle spalle che saltellava fingendo di essere a cavallo, sembrava molto meno minaccioso di poco prima.  
\- Non ti fidi più di me, fratello? Dopotutto è anche mio nipote, no? Non farei nulla per metterlo in pericolo, puoi stare tranquillo.  
Adeline lo guardò per qualche attimo, poi sorrise a Guy.  
\- Non dubitare di lui, è sincero.  
Gisborne le sorrise a sua volta, con affetto, sorprendendo nuovamente Archer.  
\- E tu capisci sempre quando qualcuno mente, vero?  
La donna carezzò una guancia di Guy, con una luce divertita negli occhi.  
\- Sempre.  
Archer lanciò uno sguardo perplesso a Robin Hood per capire se anche lui fosse stupito dal comportamento insolitamente mite di Gisborne, ma il fuorilegge sembrava osservare la scena con aria divertita, ma senza mostrare alcuna sorpresa.  
\- Archer aveva un talento speciale per mettersi nei guai, ma ha sempre avuto un cuore buono. Non è cambiato poi così tanto, lo sento. - Disse Adeline e Archer la guardò, sorpreso nel sentire nominare il suo nome.  
Quella donna aveva parlato di lui come se lo conoscesse, come se per qualche motivo gli volesse bene, ma lui non aveva alcun ricordo di lei.  
Guardò Guy, colto da un dubbio improvviso.  
\- Lei è nostra madre? - Gli chiese d'impulso. - Avevi detto che era morta in un incendio!  
Gisborne lo fissò, sorpreso da quella domanda, poi scosse la testa con un sospiro.  
\- Nostra madre _è_ morta. - Guy lanciò uno sguardo ad Adeline. - Ma non ci sei andato poi così lontano.  
\- Vieni in casa, sediamo accanto al fuoco e ti racconterò tutto. - Disse la donna con dolcezza, prendendogli una mano.  
Robin e Guy si scambiarono uno sguardo, decidendo di non entrare in casa per lasciarli soli mentre parlavano.  
\- Vieni, Gisborne. - Disse Robin, divertito. - Credo che Seth abbia voglia di fare una galoppata. Dove sono le tue redini?  
\- Molto spiritoso, Hood.  
\- Devi fare attenzione, la prossima volta Allan potrebbe sbagliarsi e sellare _te._  
\- Nel tuo caso sarebbe impossibile un errore del genere, a nessuno verrebbe in mente di sellarti, al massimo potrebbero metterti la soma.  
Robin sogghignò, spezzò un rametto verde e flessibile da un nocciolo e lo porse al bambino.  
\- Tieni Seth, un frustino per il tuo cavallo. Fallo galoppare per bene.  
Il bambino accolse con entusiasmo quel gioco nuovo e decise di provarlo immediatamente, facendo sussultare Guy.  
Gisborne alzò una mano con l'intenzione di afferrare il ramoscello e toglierlo di mano a Seth, ma Robin lo fermò.  
\- Lo sai che se glielo prendi, inizierà a piangere, vero? È davvero questo quello che vuoi?  
Guy gli lanciò un'occhiataccia, poi gli venne un'idea e sorrise malignamente.  
\- Seth, ti va di fare un gioco più divertente? Quella che hai in mano non è una frusta, è la spada scintillante di un eroico cavaliere e _quello_ – indicò Robin – è il tuo avversario, un malvagio fuorilegge senza scrupoli. Vediamo se riesci a colpirlo.  
Seth approvò l'idea con un grido eccitato e sollevò il rametto di nocciolo mentre Guy si lanciava di corsa verso Robin Hood.  
  
Archer osservò il volto di Adeline, cercando di risvegliare qualche ricordo, ma i tempi della sua prima infanzia erano un vuoto oscuro nella sua mente.  
I primi ricordi che aveva erano quelli di una strada polverosa e di un viaggio che non sembrava finire mai.  
Non ricordava di avere mai avuto una casa vera e propria e anzi, non si era mai fermato in un luogo tanto a lungo come al castello di Nottingham.  
Se Gisborne non si fosse avvicinato a lui, forse Archer si sarebbe già rimesso in viaggio dopo aver guadagnato il più possibile dallo sceriffo. Vaisey aveva grandi ambizioni e in altre circostanze Archer avrebbe accettato qualsiasi incarico da lui, anche il più pericoloso, ma la sua amicizia con Guy aveva reso lo sceriffo più sospettoso e restio a fidarsi di lui, mentre Archer aveva fatto in modo di evitare discorsi compromettenti e si limitava a fare il proprio lavoro nel modo più efficiente possibile.  
\- E così sei stata tu a crescermi fino ai tre anni…  
\- E non mi sono mai perdonata di aver perso le tue tracce. Ho passato molti anni della mia vita a cercarti e ora finalmente sei qui.  
Archer sorrise debolmente, a disagio davanti alle lacrime della donna.  
\- Non ricordo nulla, mi dispiace…  
Adeline si asciugò il viso.  
\- Non importa, caro. Non sei obbligato a ricordare o a provare qualcosa per me. Ai tuoi occhi sono un'estranea, lo capisco benissimo, ma non ha importanza. A me basta sapere quello che mi ha detto Guy e quello che vedo con i miei occhi.  
\- Ovvero?  
\- Sei in salute, la tua vita è serena e sei una brava persona. Quando non riuscivamo a trovarti continuavo a chiedermi cosa ne sarebbe stato di te, avevo il terrore di saperti sofferente o rovinato dalle avversità della vita, ma ora so che non è così e per me è sufficiente.  
Archer annuì e si avvicinò alla finestra per guardare fuori: Robin Hood e Gisborne stavano combattendo tra loro senza usare armi, mentre il bambino li guardava, seduto sul prato a qualche metro di distanza, incitando l'uno o l'altro senza fare troppe distinzioni.  
\- Cosa stanno facendo quei due? - Chiese Archer, senza rivolgersi a nessuno in particolare.  
I suoi fratelli non stavano combattendo con ferocia per sconfiggere l'avversario, ma sembravano più che altro essere intenzionati a mettere in mostra la loro abilità.  
Adeline si avvicinò a lui per guardare e sorrise. Guy era riuscito a far cadere Robin e stava cercando di immobilizzarlo col suo peso, ma l'altro era riuscito a liberarsi e lo aveva afferrato per la giacca, riuscendo a gettarlo a terra di schiena.  
\- Non lo vedi? Si stanno divertendo, vogliono far vedere a Seth quanto sono bravi. Stanno giocando.  
\- Alla loro età?  
\- Che male c'è? Non credo che abbiano avuto molte occasioni di divertirsi dopo la morte dei vostri genitori, soprattutto Guy. Sono felice di vederli così. Non sembra che abbiano cercato di uccidersi tra loro in passato, vero?  
\- Capisco perché Guy voglia proteggere questo posto. - Disse Archer, serio. - È un luogo sicuro, un rifugio dove non c'è bisogno di guardarsi le spalle.  
\- Ora lo conosci anche tu. Se ne sentirai il bisogno, le porte saranno sempre aperte anche per te, ricordalo.  
Il giovane le sorrise.  
\- Non credo che sarà necessario, ma è bello saperlo.  



	6. Poison

Marian controllò che i servitori caricassero i bauli sul carro senza danneggiarli e sospirò. Si sentiva ansiosa e non le piaceva l'idea di passare quei giorni al castello, ma Guy aveva detto che era necessario andare. Lo sceriffo aspettava l'arrivo di molti ospiti e aveva indetto un periodo di festeggiamenti, estendendo l'invito anche a tutti i nobili di Nottingham.  
La ragazza avrebbe preferito scusarsi in qualche modo e declinare l'invito pur di tenersi alla larga dallo sceriffo, ma Guy aveva insistito, anche se lei non ne capiva il motivo.  
Per tutti loro era sempre meglio evitare di avere troppi contatti con Vaisey, ma forse Guy voleva approfittare di quell'occasione per rendere noto a tutti il loro fidanzamento, pensò Marian all'improvviso e si ritrovò a sorridere tra sé.  
Quella era di certo una buona spiegazione, doveva essere sicuramente così, pensò Marian e si chiese se Guy ne avrebbe approfittato anche per stabilire ed annunciare la data per le nozze.  
\- Ehi, Marian, dov'è Giz? - Chiese Allan, entrando nella sala principale.  
\- È già uscito per andare al castello. Ha detto che voleva essere presente per l'arrivo dei primi ospiti, noi lo raggiungeremo appena saremo pronti.  
Allan sospirò.  
\- Non ho nessuna voglia di passare tanto tempo vicino allo sceriffo. Mi dà sempre l'impressione che voglia vederci tutti appesi a una forca.  
\- Credo che sia esattamente quello che vuole, ma non può farlo. Non senza un motivo davvero valido e noi faremo molta attenzione a non darglielo.  
\- A proposito di maiali, cosa è successo ai nostri?  
\- Perché?  
\- Sono passato vicino al recinto prima di entrare in casa, sembrano tutti morti.  
\- Ma non è possibile, poco fa stavano benissimo!  
\- Poco fa?  
\- Sì, ho portato loro qualche avanzo e hanno mangiato con gusto.  
\- Beh, ora sono tutti immobili a terra e non sono sicuro che respirino. Cosa hai dato a quelle povere bestie?  
\- Gli avanzi della colazione… - Disse Marian e si interruppe di colpo.  
Allan la fissò, preoccupato.  
\- La stessa colazione che hai dato a Giz?  
Si scambiarono uno sguardo ansioso ed entrambi corsero in cucina.  
  
Lo sceriffo sbadigliò, annoiato.  
Odiava alzarsi tanto presto alla mattina, ma fingeva di mostrarsi gioviale ogni volta che arrivava una delle carrozze degli ospiti. I nobili locali erano radunati nel cortile del castello, sulla scalinata e attendevano insieme allo sceriffo.  
Vaisey avrebbe potuto lasciarli attendere più comodamente nella sala grande, ma se lui doveva restare lì ad accogliere gli ospiti, allora anche gli altri dovevano soffrire insieme a lui.  
Che restassero pure lì, in piedi e sotto il sole.  
Guardò Gisborne che attraversava il cancello a cavallo e roteò gli occhi, infastidito.  
\- Era davvero necessario invitare pure lui? - Sbuffò, rivolto ad Archer.  
\- Fa parte dei nobili, mio signore. È opportuno che siano tutti presenti per dimostrare ai vostri ospiti che potete contare sulla fedeltà dei vostri sottoposti.  
\- Suppongo che si porterà dietro la sua amichetta lebbrosa e il vecchio moribondo. Archer, cerca di tenermeli lontani, oggi non sono in vena di sopportare quel branco di mentecatti.  
\- Farò del mio meglio, signore.  
  
\- Non possono essere state le frittelle! - Disse Marian, cercando di suonare più sicura e tranquilla di quanto non si sentisse. - Le ho preparate moltissime volte e né Guy né i maiali hanno mai avuto problemi.  
\- Già il fatto che la maggior parte delle volte quello che prepari finisca in pasto ai maiali la dice lunga sulla tua cucina. - Allan ripescò una ciotola vuota dalla tinozza dei piatti sporchi e la annusò, arricciando il naso. - È normale che abbia questo odore?  
\- Non lo so. - Ammise la ragazza. - Non so perché, ma non vengono mai uguali…  
Allan alzò lo sguardo al cielo, pensando che se Gisborne si era ridotto a mangiare qualsiasi piatto uscito dalle mani di Marian per amore, allora lui non voleva mai innamorarsi.  
\- Che ingredienti hai usato oggi?  
\- I soliti: uova, farina, miele, qualche spezia…  
Allan guardò il disordine rimasto sul tavolo.  
\- Non dovrebbero esserci più gusci se hai usato le uova?  
Marian arrossì.  
\- Forse qualcuno mi è caduto nell'impasto, ma una volta cotte, non ci si fa caso…  
\- Povero Giz… - Disse Allan, poi si interruppe di colpo, notando un sacchetto vuoto. - Questo cos'è?!  
\- Il sacchetto della farina, no?  
\- Dove lo hai preso? - Chiese Allan, ora mortalmente serio.  
\- Sullo scaffale in alto… Ho fatto cadere a terra il sacchetto della farina che avevo usato ieri e si è rovesciato, allora ho dovuto prenderne uno nuovo.  
\- Marian… Questa non è farina.  
\- Cosa intendi?  
Allan mise un dito sulle tracce di polvere rimaste nel sacchetto e lo annusò.  
\- Mi stai prendendo in giro, Marian? Ma non hai sentito l'odore che ha? Non assaggi mai quello che cucini?!  
La ragazza lo guardò rabbiosamente, offesa perché le parole di Allan avevano colpito nel segno.  
\- Non sono affari tuoi e Guy non si è mai lamentato! E comunque se non è farina che cosa è?  
\- Se era sullo scaffale in alto deve essere una delle medicine che Djaq aveva preparato per Giz quando era ferito… - Disse Allan, preoccupato. - Quanta ne hai usata?  
Marian impallidì.  
\- Tutta. Il sacchetto era pieno. Ma se è una medicina non può essere pericolosa, vero?  
\- Dillo ai maiali.  
  
Guy scese da cavallo e fu costretto ad appoggiarsi al fianco dell'animale per non perdere l'equilibrio. Aveva l'impressione che il cortile del castello stesse girando intorno a lui e fu costretto a chiudere gli occhi, respirando a fondo per respingere un'ondata di nausea improvvisa.  
Aveva iniziato a non sentirsi bene poco dopo essere uscito di casa e si era ripromesso che in futuro avrebbe evitato di mangiare le frittelle di Marian quando erano completamente crude all'interno.  
Fece un altro respiro profondo per contrastare il malessere e lasciò che uno degli inservienti del castello portasse via il suo cavallo.  
Guy si diresse verso gli altri nobili, cautamente: ora la nausea sembrava essersi calmata, ma gli girava ancora un po' la testa e aveva la sensazione di non riuscire a pensare lucidamente.  
Forse avrebbe fatto meglio a scusarsi e a chiedere il permesso di ritirarsi negli alloggi che gli erano stati assegnati, ma voleva essere presente all'arrivo degli ospiti per vedere se sua sorella era davvero tra gli invitati.  
 _Isabella…_  
Non la vedeva da più di sedici anni e continuava a chiedersi come fosse cambiata in tutti quegli anni. L'ultima volta che l'aveva vista era solo una ragazzina spaurita e ora doveva essere una donna adulta, una signora sposata e forse una madre.  
Guy ripensò all'ultimo sguardo pieno di odio e dolore che sua sorella gli aveva rivolto e l'agitazione tornò a stringergli lo stomaco e gli fece accelerare i battiti del cuore.  
Forse, pensò Guy, il malessere che provava non era dovuto a quello che aveva mangiato quella mattina, ma all'ansia e al senso di colpa che provava al pensiero di rivedere Isabella dopo così tanto tempo.

\- Andiamo, Allan! Dobbiamo andare da Guy, subito!  
Marian corse verso la stalla e Allan la seguì, ma, una volta montati a cavallo, si rivolse a lei in tono deciso.  
\- Non andremo a Nottingham. Non subito.  
\- Ma Guy… Potrebbe morire!  
\- Appunto. Dobbiamo prima passare da Clun e parlare con Djaq, lei saprà dirci cosa possiamo fare.  
Marian annuì, terrorizzata ed entrambi fecero partire i cavalli al galoppo.  
\- Facevano più schifo del solito? - Chiese Allan dopo un po'. - Forse Giz non ne ha mangiate così tante se il sapore era orribile…  
\- Non lo so. - Singhiozzò Marian. - Non le ho assaggiate. Non so quante ne abbia prese…  
\- Santo Cielo, Marian, io ci scherzavo, ma tu lo hai avvelenato _davvero_!  
  
Guy salutò brevemente lo sceriffo e si unì agli altri nobili sulla scala, sperando che le carrozze degli ospiti arrivassero in fretta.  
Erano fermi ad aspettare sotto il sole e lui aveva l'impressione che la temperatura fosse molto più alta del normale.  
Anche la luce sembrava troppo brillante e gli feriva gli occhi, facendogli pulsare la testa dolorosamente.  
Lo sceriffo si avvicinò a lui, guardandolo con disprezzo.  
\- Bene Gizzy, unisciti agli altri nobili parassiti, da bravo. Sono felice che tu abbia deciso di accettare il mio invito... Un aiutino: no.  
\- Se sono qui non è certo per voi, signore. Ho altri motivi e di certo il piacere della vostra compagnia non è uno di questi. Anzi, ne farei volentieri a meno. - Rispose Guy, d'impulso, e Vaisey rimase a guardarlo a bocca aperta per un attimo, stupito da quelle parole insolenti.  
Archer fissò il fratello, stupito e allarmato. In passato lo aveva visto accettare senza fiatare i maltrattamenti dello sceriffo e insulti ben peggiori e ora gli rispondeva in quel modo provocatorio senza che ce ne fosse un vero motivo? Cosa gli era preso?  
\- Sei ubriaco, Gisborne, o sei diventato pazzo? - Chiese lo sceriffo in tono derisorio, notando che Guy aveva lo sguardo offuscato e che non sembrava essere del tutto lucido.  
\- Sono stato pazzo per tutti questi anni a servire voi. Come ho fatto a sopportare tanto a lungo la vostra anima nera e tutte le vostre disgustose abitudini? - Guy si interruppe con una risatina vacua e guardò Archer. - Lo sapevi che si dipinge di nero le unghie dei piedi? Ti ha mai fatto reggere la boccetta del colore? Perché questo era uno dei miei _importantissimi_ incarichi! Quando non dovevo opprimere gli innocenti a nome suo, ovviamente.  
\- Gisborne, taci oppure ti farò frustare! - Sibilò Vaisey e, accorgendosi che una carrozza era entrata nel cortile, si stampò sul viso un sorriso falso e rimandò Guy al suo posto tra gli altri nobili con uno spintone.  



	7. Isabella

Djaq si accarezzò la pancia e sorrise tra sé.  
Ormai, lo sapeva, non mancava molto e presto lei e Will avrebbero conosciuto il figlio o la figlia generato dal loro amore.  
Sospirò leggermente al pensiero che suo figlio non avrebbe mai conosciuto la sabbia rovente del deserto, ma solo le ombre fresche della foresta e ripensò alla sua famiglia che ormai riposava da tempo sotto quelle sabbie.  
Era lontana dalla sua terra e ne avrebbe sempre sentito la mancanza, ma ora quel bambino le avrebbe fatto piantare le sue radici in Inghilterra per sempre. Non sarebbe più tornata nella sua patria, ora quella era la sua casa, il luogo in cui sarebbero nati i suoi figli e i figli dei suoi figli.  
A lei sarebbe sempre mancato il sole caldo della sua terra, ma non importava: per ciò che aveva perso aveva ricevuto indietro qualcosa di altrettanto importante.  
 _Djaq, fratello mio, vorrei che potessi conoscere tuo nipote._  
La ragazza sospirò di nuovo e desiderò che Will non fosse andato a tagliare la legna nella foresta quel giorno: si sentiva malinconica e avrebbe voluto averlo vicino.  
Un bussare frenetico alla porta la riscosse da quei pensieri, riempiendola di apprensione: lei e Will erano ancora fuorilegge anche se ora non vivevano più con la banda di Robin. Che li avessero trovati? Che fossero i soldati venuti ad arrestarli?  
Di certo Djaq non poteva fuggire, la sua gravidanza era troppo avanzata.  
Cercò di restare calma.  
\- Entrate pure, è aperto. - Disse ad alta voce e un attimo dopo Allan e Marian piombarono nella stanza.  
Djaq li fissò, allibita. Marian era in lacrime e singhiozzava, mentre Allan era insolitamente serio.  
\- Cosa è successo?  
\- Lei ha avvelenato Giz. - Disse Allan, indicando Marian che si sciolse in altri singhiozzi.  
\- Credevo che fosse farina!  
Djaq la guardò senza capire.  
\- Lascia parlare me, tu per oggi hai fatto abbastanza. - Disse Allan rivolgendosi a Marian, poi guardò Djaq e le spiegò la situazione in fretta, ma cercando di essere chiaro.  
Le porse il sacchetto vuoto e Djaq lo annusò.  
\- Quanta ne ha presa?  
\- Non lo sappiamo. Marian ha usato tutto il sacchetto per fare le frittelle, ma non sappiamo quante ne abbia mangiate.  
La ragazza saracena si chiese come potesse essere possibile scambiare una polvere medicinale con la farina, ma non disse nulla perché Marian sembrava già abbastanza sconvolta.  
\- Morirà? - Singhiozzò Marian e Djaq le prese una mano per calmarla.  
\- No, non credo proprio.  
\- Ma i maiali…  
\- Vi siete accertati che fossero davvero morti?  
\- No, ma…  
Djaq sorrise leggermente.  
\- Povero Guy. Non sarà molto piacevole per lui, ma starà bene, non dovete preoccuparvi.  
\- Davvero?  
\- Sì, stai tranquilla. Ma non dovrete dare troppo peso a quello che dirà, a volte una dose eccessiva di quella medicina può offuscare la mente.  
\- In che senso? - Chiese Allan.  
\- Potrebbe vedere cose che non esistono, oppure dire cose che normalmente terrebbe per sé. Un po' come succede a te quando bevi troppo, Allan.  
\- Ma non è vero!  
\- L'altro giorno volevi sposare il cavallo di Guy. - Puntualizzò Marian, sollevata.  
\- Ehi, ma se Giz è andato a Nottingham, forse non è un bene che si metta a delirare davanti allo sceriffo.  
Marian lo guardò, nuovamente preoccupata.  
\- Forse è meglio che andiate a recuperarlo il prima possibile. - Disse Djaq, porgendo ad Allan un piccolo involto. - Sciogliete questa polvere nell'acqua, fatelo bere molto e poi lasciatelo dormire, domani si sentirà già molto meglio.  
  
Archer si avvicinò a Guy, approfittando della distrazione dello sceriffo.  
\- Che ti prende? Sei impazzito? - Sussurrò. - Hai insistito perché convincessi lo sceriffo a invitare i nobili locali e ora ti comporti così? Vuoi farti cacciare a calci come un cane?  
\- Io non sono un cane! Ed è lo sceriffo che meriterebbe di essere preso a calci! - Disse Guy e Archer lo zittì prima che Vaisey potesse sentirlo.  
\- Tu non stai bene. - Disse, guardandolo in faccia e lo prese per un braccio. - Vieni, è meglio che ti accompagni nella tua stanza.  
In quel momento Gisborne scorse la donna dai capelli neri che era appena scesa dalla carrozza e si divincolò dalla presa di Archer per correrle incontro.  
\- Isabella!  
La donna si voltò a guardarlo, accigliata e la sua espressione altera si incrinò per un attimo.  
\- Guy?  
Gisborne la fissò per qualche istante, come ipnotizzato. Non riusciva a pensare lucidamente, ma ricordava come era stata Isabella da piccola e aveva sempre immaginato che da grande sarebbe diventata simile alla madre. Ora che la vedeva adulta era sorpreso di scoprire che era una donna completamente diversa dall'immagine mentale che si era fatto in tutti quegli anni.  
Avrebbe voluto dirglielo, ma si sentiva confuso, un po' perché gli girava la testa e un po' per l'emozione.  
\- Sei invecchiata e non assomigli affatto a nostra madre. - Disse, con una specie di risatina e Isabella lo fissò, glaciale. Si girò verso uno dei cocchieri della carrozza da cui era appena scesa, gli tolse di mano il frustino e lo usò per colpire Guy più volte, fino a farlo crollare in ginocchio ai suoi piedi, poi, sempre senza dire una parola, gettò a terra il frustino spezzato e salì le scale, entrando nel castello con aria oltraggiata.  
Lo sceriffo si avvicinò a Gisborne, ridacchiando. Archer lo seguì, osservando il fratello, preoccupato.  
\- Bene, bene, Gizzy. Forse potrebbe essere interessante averti invitato al castello, dopotutto. In fondo mi mancava un giullare. Che ne dici, Gizzy? Devo procurarti un berretto coi sonagli oppure continuerai a renderti ridicolo anche da solo?  
Guy chiuse gli occhi, in preda a un brivido di freddo. Era strano, si sentiva bollente e aveva freddo allo stesso tempo, gli girava la testa e lo stomaco gli faceva male ancora di più di prima.  
\- Mi sento male. - Disse e lo sceriffo scoppiò di nuovo a ridere.  
\- Ci credo, Gizzy, hai fatto la figura dell'imbecille davanti a tutti, anche io mi sentirei male per la vergogna.  
Guy si piegò in avanti con un gemito, cedendo alla nausea e lo sceriffo fece un balzo indietro, disgustato.  
\- Credo che lui dicesse sul serio, signore. - Commentò Archer, impassibile.  
\- Occupati di questo patetico mentecatto e fai ripulire tutto prima che arrivino altri ospiti. - Ordinò Vaisey seccamente, poi voltò le spalle a entrambi e rientrò nel castello.  
  
Archer aprì la porta con un calcio e aiutò Guy a camminare fino al letto. Il fratello si appoggiava pesantemente a lui e sembrava privo di forze e, quando Archer lo fece sedere sul letto, Guy si afflosciò, rannicchiandosi su un fianco.  
Archer lo osservò per qualche secondo, poi versò un po' d'acqua nel catino e vi bagnò un fazzoletto che poi usò per tamponare il viso di Guy.  
\- Va meglio?  
Guy rimase immobile, senza aprire gli occhi.  
\- Grazie. - Disse debolmente e Archer sedette sul letto, scuotendo debolmente la testa.  
\- Non ti capisco, davvero. Ci tenevi così tanto a essere invitato per riuscire a parlare con nostra sorella e chiarire le cose rimaste in sospeso tra di voi e poi ti presenti ubriaco comportandoti da perfetto imbecille.  
Guy si girò sulla schiena con un gemito. Si sentiva debole e aveva ancora i crampi allo stomaco, ma almeno ora era di nuovo in grado di pensare lucidamente.  
\- Non ero ubriaco.  
\- No? “Lo sapevi che lo sceriffo si dipinge le unghie dei piedi?”  
\- L'ho detto davvero?  
\- E non è stata nemmeno la cosa peggiore che ti è uscita di bocca.  
\- Già. Ho praticamente vomitato sui piedi dello sceriffo, cosa può esserci di peggio?  
Archer ridacchiò.  
\- Farsi prendere a frustate dalla propria sorella dopo averla insultata invece di chiederle perdono?  
Guy si mise una mano sugli occhi con un gemito.  
\- Cosa mi è preso, Archer? Ero convinto di averle fatto un complimento.  
\- Non reggi il vino, fratello, tutto qui.  
\- Te lo giuro, non ho bevuto.  
Archer gli mise una mano sulla spalla.  
\- Ti credo, ma l'impressione che davi era quella. Sarà stato qualcosa che hai mangiato, allora. Non hai idea di quante sostanze esistano in grado di offuscare i pensieri di un uomo. Come ti senti ora?  
\- Stanco.  
\- Dormi allora. Io devo tornare dallo sceriffo, ma dirò a una delle guardie di restare qui fuori, se hai bisogno di aiuto, chiamala. E se ti senti ancora male qui c'è un secchio.  
Guy tornò a girarsi sul fianco, cercando una posizione più confortevole. Gli faceva ancora male lo stomaco, ma almeno la nausea sembrava essere passata del tutto.  
\- Archer?  
\- Che c'è?  
\- Grazie.  
\- Figurati. E non prendertela troppo, capita a tutti di fare la figura del cretino prima o poi. C'è da dire che tu l'hai fatta in grande stile.  
Guy si lasciò strappare un sorriso, poi tornò a chiudere gli occhi con un sospiro: si sentiva _così_ stanco.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sì oggi doppio capitolo. :D  
> (Povero Guy <3)


	8. I Don't Know and I Don't Care

Marian scese da cavallo e Allan la imitò un attimo dopo.  
La ragazza si guardò intorno e scorse un gruppo di nobili radunati sulla scalinata, ma Guy non era tra loro. Fortunatamente neanche lo sceriffo sembrava essere presente.  
\- Dove sarà Giz?  
\- Se non sta bene, probabilmente nel suo alloggio.  
Allan e Marian si diressero verso l'entrata del castello, passando accanto al gruppo di nobili sulle scale.  
Quegli uomini stavano parlando tra loro a bassa voce e Marian ebbe l'impressione che stessero guardando lei, indicandola di nascosto e ridendo.  
Sospirò, esasperata.  
Va bene, la consideravano l'amante di Guy, ma per quanto sarebbero andati avanti quegli sciocchi pettegolezzi?  
Forse una volta reso pubblico il fidanzamento le cose sarebbero migliorate, pensò. Sempre che Guy volesse ancora sposarla dopo aver saputo che era stata lei ad avvelenarlo.  
Allan si guardò intorno, ammirato: il castello era decorato con stendardi e bandiere e sembrava che lo sceriffo avesse fatto le cose in grande per accogliere i suoi ospiti.  
\- Chissà se gli hanno dato le stesse stanze di una volta. - Si chiese Allan.  
\- Direi di no, visto che quello ora è il mio alloggio. - Disse una voce alle loro spalle e Marian e Allan si voltarono di scatto, trovandosi faccia a faccia con Archer. - Cercate Guy?  
Marian lo guardò, preoccupata.  
\- Sta bene?  
Archer le rivolse un sguardo curioso. L'ansia evidente della ragazza gli fece capire che Marian doveva essere a conoscenza del motivo dello stato in cui si trovava Gisborne.  
\- Perché lo chiedete?  
Allan lanciò un'occhiata risentita alla ragazza.  
\- Perché lo ha avvelenato per sbaglio e ora si sente in colpa, ecco perché!  
\- Allan! - Gridò Marian, arrossendo, poi tornò a guardare Archer. - Allora, come sta?  
Archer fu tentato di tenerla sulle spine ancora per un po', ma capì che la ragazza era davvero preoccupata e decise di risponderle sinceramente.  
\- L'ho visto in condizioni migliori, in effetti, ma credo che si stia riprendendo. Quando l'ho lasciato poco fa stava dormendo.  
\- Possiamo vederlo?  
Archer chiamò un soldato.  
\- Io devo tornare al mio lavoro, ora, ma Harold vi accompagnerà fino al suo alloggio. - Scosse la testa, incredulo. - Avvelenato… Ecco da cosa dipendeva…  
  
Marian e Allan seguirono il soldato lungo i corridoi del castello finché Harold non si fermò davanti a una porta presidiata da un'altra guardia.  
Allan lanciò uno sguardo perplesso al soldato.  
\- Perché è prigioniero?  
\- Non lo è. Archer mi ha ordinato di restare a disposizione di Sir Guy in caso di necessità.  
\- In questo caso allora potreste portare dell'acqua calda?  
Il soldato obbedì e si allontanò lungo il corridoio insieme a Harold, mentre Allan e Marian spinsero la porta ed entrarono nella stanza di Gisborne.  
Guy era steso di fianco sul letto, in una posizione apparentemente scomoda e ancora completamente vestito. Marian lo aveva già guardato dormire in passato, ma, anche quando lo aveva visto sofferente per la febbre alta, Guy non era mai stato immobile e inerte come in quel momento.  
Per un attimo temette che Djaq si fosse sbagliata e che Guy fosse morto, ma lo vide respirare e in quel momento riprese a respirare anche lei.  
Si avvicinò lentamente al letto e allungò una mano a sfiorargli il viso. La pelle di Guy era calda e asciutta e Marian si chiese se avesse la febbre. Gli spostò una ciocca di capelli dal viso con un gesto tenero, ma Guy non reagì al suo tocco.  
Marian lanciò uno sguardo preoccupato ad Allan e il giovane si avvicinò e mise una mano sulla spalla dell'amico per scuoterlo un po' più energicamente.  
\- Ehi, Giz, come stai?  
Gisborne si mosse appena e tornò ad affondare il viso nel cuscino con un mugolio.  
Allan lo scosse ancora e finalmente Guy si decise ad aprire gli occhi.  
\- Allan? - Guy lo guardò, confuso. - Sei davvero tu?  
\- Guy! - Marian si avvicinò e gli prese una mano.  
Gisborne le sorrise debolmente.  
\- Marian...  
\- Come ti senti, Guy?  
Guy sorrise amaramente.  
\- Come uno che ha appena gettato al vento la propria dignità e ogni speranza di essere rispettato.  
Marian gli lasciò andare la mano, inorridita. Era stata solo colpa sua e aveva paura che Guy non avrebbe potuto perdonarla per quello che gli aveva fatto.  
Fece un passo indietro, ma Gisborne era troppo stordito per accorgersene.  
Allan lo scosse di nuovo per farlo restare sveglio e lo aiutò a mettersi seduto.  
Gli avvicinò un calice alle labbra.  
\- Cerca di berlo, Giz. Djaq ha detto che ti farà sentire meglio.  
\- Djaq? No, me lo spiegherai dopo, ora voglio dormire.  
\- Prima bevi. Piano. Così.  
Marian rimase a guardare a distanza, nascosta dalla penombra della stanza, sentendosi inutile e colpevole. Se Guy stava così male era solo colpa della sua superficialità e della sua vanità egoistica.  
Si era compiaciuta del fatto che Guy apprezzasse il cibo che gli preparava e non si era mai soffermata a pensare più di tanto al fatto che lo facesse solo per farle piacere.  
Una volta Allan le aveva detto che da lei Guy avrebbe accettato volentieri anche il veleno e Marian si sentiva male al pensiero di quello che sarebbe potuto succedere.  
Avrebbe voluto prendersi cura di lui e cercare di farlo sentire meglio, ma come poteva pensare di esserne in grado quando aveva rischiato di ucciderlo solo tentando di preparare la colazione?  
Guardò Allan mentre faceva bere a Guy la medicina che gli era stata affidata da Djaq (la ragazza l'aveva consegnata ad Allan, non a lei e Marian poteva benissimo immaginarne il motivo) e poi mentre lo aiutava a togliersi la giacca e gli stivali prima di farlo stendere di nuovo sul letto.  
Marian si asciugò le lacrime con una mano, camminando all'indietro fino alla porta.  
Allan sapeva come aiutare Guy e lo stava facendo, mentre lei era stata capace solo di fargli del male ed era di troppo.  
Scivolò fuori dalla stanza in silenzio e corse via, schiacciata dai sensi di colpa.  
  
Quando Guy si svegliò, si sorprese di vedere la luce rosata dell'alba entrare dalla finestra di quella stanza estranea.  
Quando Archer lo aveva portato quasi di peso nel suo alloggio, era ancora mattina, di questo ne era certo, poi ricordava vagamente dell'arrivo di Marian e Allan.  
Allan gli aveva fatto bere qualcosa e lo aveva aiutato a spogliarsi, ma dopo di ciò non ricordava assolutamente nulla.  
Si alzò a sedere sul letto e si guardò intorno: Marian non era lì, ma Allan dormiva su un materasso appoggiato a terra in un angolo della stanza.  
Guy scese dal letto con cautela: si sentiva un po' debole, ma non stava più male.  
Si avvicinò ad Allan e si inginocchiò per svegliare l'amico.  
Allan aprì gli occhi con un sussulto e lo guardò, poi sorrise, sollevato.  
\- Oh, Giz. Ti senti meglio?  
Guy annuì.  
\- Dov'è Marian?  
Lo sguardo di Allan si indurì.  
\- Non lo so e non mi interessa.  
Gisborne lo guardò, stupito dal tono brusco dell'amico. Non aveva mai visto Allan in quello stato d'animo rabbioso.  
\- Perché?  
\- Ti ha avvelenato, Giz!  
\- Marian?  
\- Ha usato una delle medicine di Djaq al posto della farina ieri mattina.  
\- Ah. Ora capisco. Ma non è successo nulla di grave, adesso sto bene.  
Allan lo fissò, con uno sguardo serio che fece preoccupare Guy.  
\- Stai bene solo perché Djaq è una persona prudente e ha buon senso. Ieri mi ha detto che quando usa certe sostanze pericolose per preparare una medicina le mescola sempre con altre erbe che fanno liberare lo stomaco se prese in quantità eccessiva.  
\- Allora è per questo che mi sentivo così male…  
\- E devi esserne contento, in caso contrario saresti morto.  
Guy sedette sul letto con un sospiro.  
\- Se lo avessi saputo mi sarei tenuto lontano dallo sceriffo…  
Allan lo guardò, divertito.  
\- Sì, ho sentito cosa è successo. Beh, in ogni caso se lo meritava. Hai ancora la nausea?  
\- No. Anzi, ho fame. Ma non so come troverò il coraggio di farmi rivedere in giro.  
\- Sei vivo, è questo che conta. Ieri ho avuto davvero paura.  
Guy lo guardò, colpito dalla preoccupazione dell'amico. Il giorno prima non si era reso conto di aver corso qualche pericolo, ma Allan doveva essersi davvero spaventato.  
\- A proposito, Giz, che hai fatto alla faccia? Sei pieno di graffi e segni arrossati, sembra che ti abbiano colpito…  
\- Con un frustino da cavallo. - Continuò Guy per lui. - Mia sorella. Non sono sicuro di cosa le possa aver detto…  
Allan gli diede una pacca sulla spalla.  
\- Non pensarci troppo, è solo una cosa in più per cui scusarti. Non potrà essere peggio dell'averla venduta, no? Se riuscirai a farti perdonare per quello, ti perdonerà anche per tutto il resto.  
Guy si coprì il viso con le mani con un sospiro abbattuto.  
Non sapeva se era peggio pensare al momento in cui avrebbe dovuto affrontare di nuovo sua sorella o a quello in cui lo sceriffo si sarebbe sicuramente divertito a deriderlo di fronte a tutti gli altri nobili. Guy pensò che forse avrebbe fatto meglio a tornare a Locksley e a non farsi vedere in giro per almeno qualche mese.  
Anche Allan sospirò.  
\- Forse dovresti andare a cercare Marian. - Disse, controvoglia. - È vero che ti ha quasi ucciso, ma era anche fuori di sé dalla paura.  
Guy lanciò uno sguardo preoccupato alla porta e annuì. Non aveva alcuna voglia di farsi vedere dagli altri ospiti del castello, ma doveva parlare con Marian, rassicurarla e dirle che non era in collera con lei.  
Vide in un angolo il baule che aveva portato da Locksley e lo aprì per cercare dei vestiti puliti.  
Dopotutto non poteva restare rintanato in quella stanza per sempre, pensò rassegnato, iniziando a prepararsi.  



	9. Really

Guy si guardò rapidamente intorno, chiedendosi dove potesse essere Marian. Ogni volta che entrava in una delle sale comuni del castello poteva sentire chiaramente gli sguardi dei presenti puntati su di lui mentre non guardava e, non appena si girava, scorgeva sorrisi ironici e risatine soffocate.  
Gisborne sospirò tra sé: doveva aspettarsi la derisione malcelata della gente dopo quello che era successo e sapeva benissimo che lo sceriffo ne avrebbe approfittato per umiliarlo in ogni modo possibile.  
Scorse Sir Edward e l'anziano lord gli venne incontro. Guy si consolò nel vedere che il suo sguardo era l'unico a non essere divertito e che anzi mostrava una sincera preoccupazione.  
\- Sir Guy! Come vi sentite? Allan mi ha detto quello che è successo…  
Gisborne gli sorrise, grato.  
\- Ora sto bene. Ad averne risentito è stato più che altro l'orgoglio. - Ammise con un piccolo sospiro e il padre di Marian gli sorrise per incoraggiarlo.  
\- La gente dimentica in fretta, al prossimo pettegolezzo o piccolo scandalo nessuno si ricorderà più della vostra disavventura. L'importante è che siate in salute.  
\- Già. Dov'è Marian?  
Sir Edward sorrise leggermente.  
\- Mi sembra che voi abbiate preso meglio quello che è successo di quanto non abbia fatto mia figlia. È da ieri mattina che non esce dai suoi alloggi e ha anche rifiutato il cibo che le ho fatto portare. Immagino che si senta in colpa.  
Guy lo guardò, preoccupato.  
\- Ma non lo ha fatto di proposito!  
Sir Edward scosse la testa e mise una mano sulla spalla di Guy.  
\- Sir Guy, direste la stessa cosa anche se mia figlia vi pugnalasse al cuore, temo. Col vostro ultimo respiro trovereste il modo di giustificarla. Come padre non posso che essere lieto della vostra dedizione, ma penso che stavolta Marian avesse bisogno di questa lezione di umiltà. La sua disattenzione avrebbe potuto costare molto cara ad entrambi, soffrire un po' per il senso di colpa le farà bene e la spingerà a riflettere un po' di più sulle sue azioni la prossima volta.  
\- Forse non avete torto, ma io ormai sto bene e non voglio che Marian stia male per causa mia. Indicatemi le sue stanze, vi prego.  
\- Gisborne! Vedo che ti sei ripreso. - Disse Archer, avvicinandosi ai due uomini. - Se cerchi Lady Marian, posso accompagnarti io fino al suo alloggio.  
Guy capì che il fratello voleva parlare con lui e annuì. Salutò Sir Edward e si congedò da lui, poi seguì Archer lungo i corridoi del castello.  
\- Allora, come stai? - Chiese Archer dopo un po', dopo essersi guardato intorno per accertarsi che il corridoio fosse deserto.  
\- Di salute bene, per il resto, ogni volta che qualcuno mi guarda vorrei solo sprofondare.  
Archer scoppiò a ridere.  
\- E ancora non hai incontrato lo sceriffo.  
\- Ti prego, uccidimi ora.  
Archer sogghignò.  
\- Guarda il lato positivo, almeno sei vivo. A giudicare dalle facce sconvolte che avevano i tuoi amici, devi aver corso un bel rischio e sei sopravvissuto senza troppi danni. È già molto, no?  
\- Questo è vero, anche se preferirei non essere l'oggetto dello scherno di tutto il castello.  
Archer sorrise.  
\- Mi dispiace per te, ma devo ammettere che è stato piuttosto divertente. Avresti dovuto vedere la faccia dello sceriffo quando gli hai quasi vomitato sui piedi.  
\- Non ricordarmelo, ti prego. - Disse Guy con un gemito.  
\- Va bene, tanto ci penserà sicuramente lui a farlo.  
Gisborne gli lanciò un'occhiataccia e Archer ridacchiò ancora.  
\- Non prendertela, dai. Puoi ancora recuperare un po' della tua dignità.  
\- Non vedo come.  
\- Lo sceriffo ha fatto le cose in grande per accogliere questi ospiti, sono previsti festeggiamenti, sfide e tornei per chiunque voglia mettersi alla prova. Con la spada te la cavi bene, se ti dimostrerai valoroso in combattimento la gente tenderà a dimenticare il tuo comportamento di ieri.  
\- Dici?  
\- Direi di sì. E poi di sicuro avranno pensato che ieri mattina dovevi essere ubriaco, alla fine credo che sia capitato a tutti di essersi resi ridicoli dopo aver bevuto troppo, se ne dimenticheranno presto se non sarai tu a darci troppo peso.  
\- Non ero ubriaco. - Disse Guy, in tono stanco.  
\- Invece sì. O almeno ti conviene dire che lo eri. Farsi avvelenare per sbaglio dalla propria fidanzata è molto più ridicolo dell'aver esagerato per una volta col vino. - Archer scosse la testa ridendo. - Mi chiedo ancora come si faccia a scambiare un rimedio medicinale per farina… E come abbia fatto tu a non accorgerti della differenza...  
Guy si lasciò strappare un sorriso.  
\- Forse hai ragione.  
Archer indicò una porta.  
\- Siamo arrivati. Coraggio, vai a consolare la cuoca provetta. - Archer lasciò Gisborne davanti alla porta delle stanze di Marian e si allontanò lungo il corridoio, ma si voltò dopo qualche passo, sorridendo divertito. - Guy?  
\- Cosa?  
\- Quando sarete sposati non credo che accetterò un vostro invito a pranzo. - Disse con una risata, poi si affrettò ad allontanarsi prima che il fratello potesse rispondergli.  
  
Marian sentì bussare alla porta, ma non si mosse dal letto. Suo padre era già venuto a cercarla più volte e le aveva fatto portare vassoi di cibo, ma lei non voleva mangiare né vedere nessuno.  
Come poteva lasciarsi consolare quando non lo meritava affatto? Era una sciocca irresponsabile e la sua leggerezza aveva danneggiato Guy.  
Rabbrividì stringendo a sé il cuscino.  
Se era vivo lo doveva solo alla previdenza di Djaq, soltanto a quello.  
Marian si sentiva sporca, macchiata, proprio come se avesse avuto sulle mani il sangue dell'uomo che amava.  
Si girò sul fianco scoppiando in nuovi singhiozzi.  
Bussarono di nuovo e la ragazza si coprì il viso con le mani.  
_Andate via. Non voglio mangiare. Non merito niente._  
\- Marian?  
La ragazza si alzò di scatto nel riconoscere la voce di Guy e il suo cuore si riempì di gioia e gratitudine. Se era lì, fuori dalla sua porta, significava che era vivo e che stava bene!  
Fece per correre verso la porta, spinta dal bisogno di abbracciarlo, di accertarsi con i propri occhi delle sue condizioni, ma si fermò di colpo.  
Come poteva? Con che coraggio avrebbe potuto guardarlo negli occhi dopo quello che gli aveva fatto? E come sarebbe riuscita a sopportare la sua collera?  
Rimase immobile, col viso rigato di lacrime e il cuore che batteva troppo forte.  
  
Guy bussò una terza volta senza ricevere risposta e per un attimo si chiese se la stanza non fosse vuota.  
Scosse la testa.  
Marian era lì, dall'altra parte della porta, ne era certo.  
Il silenzio era totale, ma Guy poteva sentire la sua presenza.  
Si appoggiò alla porta con la schiena senza togliere la mano dalla maniglia.  
\- So che sei lì, Marian. Ho aspettato così tante volte dietro alla tua porta… In attesa di un tuo gesto, di una tua parola… E tu non rispondevi mai, fingevi di non esserci, ma ho sempre saputo che eri lì e che semplicemente non volevi rispondere perché ero io a bussare… Ti prego, non farlo. Non di nuovo. Non lasciarmi più fuori…  
La porta si dischiuse dietro di lui senza preavviso, rischiando di fargli perdere l'equilibrio e Guy si girò in fretta per guardare nello spiraglio che si era aperto. Marian era in piedi accanto alla porta, aggrappata all'anta come per sostenersi e non osava alzare lo sguardo.  
Guy osservò il viso pallido della ragazza, gli occhi arrossati e gonfi e i capelli arruffati ed ebbe l'impressione che qualcosa si stesse sciogliendo dentro di lui. Spinse la porta e le prese tra le braccia in un singolo movimento, stringendola al cuore e Marian scoppiò a piangere, nascondendo il viso sul suo petto.  
Guy le accarezzò i capelli piano, finché i singhiozzi non si furono placati, poi le mise la mano sulla guancia per farle sollevare il viso. Sorrise nel ritrovare i suoi occhi azzurri e le asciugò le lacrime con un dito.  
\- Non piangere più, va tutto bene. - Sussurrò, ma Marian scosse la testa.  
\- Potevi morire! Per colpa mia…  
Gisborne le scostò una ciocca di capelli dal viso e le baciò una tempia.  
\- Ti sembro morto? Sto bene, davvero, non è successo niente.  
Marian gli appoggiò il viso sulla spalla con un sospiro afflitto.  
\- Non dire così, Guy. Non è vero e lo sappiamo tutti e due. Ho visto come stavi male ieri e mi hanno raccontato quello che ti è successo per colpa mia. Quando sono entrata nella tua stanza e ti ho visto sul letto, così pallido e immobile ho pensato che Djaq doveva essersi sbagliata, ho creduto di averti ucciso… - La voce di Marian si ruppe di nuovo in altri singhiozzi. - Non so come farei se dovessi perderti!  
\- Davvero? - Chiese Guy, gioiosamente.  
Marian gli lanciò uno sguardo perplesso.  
\- Davvero cosa?  
\- Davvero ci tieni così tanto a me?  
La ragazza gli sorrise tra le lacrime.  
\- Davvero.  
Guy la sollevò tra le braccia e le fece fare un mezzo giro prima di tornare a stringerla a sé e baciarla.  
\- Mi rendi felice. Davvero.  
Marian appoggiò il viso sul suo petto e rimase ad ascoltare il battito del cuore di Guy per un po'.  
\- Mi dispiace tanto, Guy. - Sussurrò. - Non volevo avvelenarti, è stato un errore…  
Gisborne ridacchiò.  
\- Sarebbe preoccupante se lo avessi fatto apposta, non trovi?  
\- In effetti sì. - Ammise Marian, lasciandosi strappare un sorriso.  
\- Allora? Va tutto bene tra noi? - Chiese Guy, sorridendole con aria complice. - Vuoi sposare lo stesso uno che si è fatto ridere dietro da tutto il castello?  
\- Direi proprio di sì. E tu vuoi davvero una moglie che non sa nemmeno riconoscere la farina da una medicina potenzialmente letale?  
Guy alzò le spalle.  
\- Assumeremo una cuoca.  
Marian scoppiò a ridere e lo abbracciò stretto.  
Guy la baciò di nuovo, poi si staccò da lei e le porse una mano.  
\- Allora, visto che non temi il ridicolo e che non hai intenzione di avvelenarmi di nuovo, che ne dici di andare a fare colazione? Non so tu, ma io sto morendo di fame.  
La ragazza fu sul punto di obiettare che avrebbe dovuto almeno cambiarsi il vestito, sistemarsi i capelli spettinati e cercare di cancellare dal viso le tracce delle lacrime, ma non disse nulla e prese la mano di Gisborne, sorridendo.  
Aveva fame anche lei e non sopportava l'idea di doversi separare da Guy, anche solo per pochi minuti. Se gli altri avevano qualcosa da ridire sul suo aspetto, che si prendessero pure gioco di lei oltre che di Guy.  
Intrecciò le dita a quelle del suo promesso sposo e si scambiarono uno sguardo felice.  
Tutto il resto non aveva importanza.  



	10. In the Eyes of a Sister

Guy lasciò andare la mano di Marian solo un attimo prima di entrare nella sala grande.  
Lunghi tavoli erano stati apparecchiati nella sala e la maggior parte degli ospiti era già seduta al loro posto quando Guy e Marian entrarono nella sala.  
Gisborne si sforzò di non fare caso agli sguardi ironici che si erano puntati su di lui non appena aveva fatto il suo ingresso e lui e la ragazza presero posto accanto a Sir Edward.  
\- Ah, Gisborne. - Disse lo sceriffo, maligno. - Sei ancora qui, vedo. Hai intenzione di dispensarci altre perle di saggezza oggi?  
Guy non alzò lo sguardo e scosse appena la testa.  
\- No, mio signore. - Disse in tono umile.  
Sapeva che lo sceriffo aveva appena iniziato a divertirsi a sue spese e che l'unica cosa sensata da fare era sopportare ogni insulto e aspettare che si stancasse.  
Marian gli prese una mano sotto il tavolo e gliela strizzò leggermente. Guy chiuse le dita su quelle della ragazza, grato per quel gesto di conforto.  
\- Buon per te, Gizzy. Bada di tenere la bocca chiusa oppure potrei decidere di punire la tua insolenza. Non credo che ti sia rimasta molta pelle sana sulla schiena, se fossi in te farei il possibile per conservarla integra.  
Vaisey era sul punto di dire altro, ma in quel momento entrarono nella sala i servitori carichi di vassoi di cibo e di brocche di vino pregiato e iniziarono a servire il pasto e a riempire i calici degli ospiti.  
Lo sceriffo fermò con un gesto imperioso il servitore che stava per versare il vino nel calice di Guy e parlò a voce abbastanza alta perché tutti potessero sentirlo.  
\- No! Per Gizzy solo acqua, non vorrei assistere nuovamente a certe scene disdicevoli. Dovresti ringraziarmi, non trovi? Evito che possa renderti ancora più ridicolo di quanto tu non abbia già fatto.  
Un brusio percorse la sala mentre gli occhi di tutti i presenti si fissavano su Guy in attesa di una sua reazione. L'insulto dello sceriffo era abbastanza grave da spingere un cavaliere a reagire con violenza per difendere il proprio onore, ma sapevano anche che mettersi contro lo sceriffo di Nottingham sarebbe stata una follia da pagare con il sangue.  
Guy si alzò in piedi e lasciò vagare lo sguardo sugli ospiti seduti ai tavoli prima di fissarlo nuovamente sullo sceriffo. Né sua sorella, né suo marito erano presenti, notò distrattamente prima di rivolgersi a Vaisey.  
\- È vero, mio signore, il mio comportamento di ieri mattina è stato vergognoso e desidero scusarmi con chi è stato costretto ad assistervi. Ma a mia discolpa posso dire che non sono il solo colpevole per quello che è successo: anche Lady Marian ha una buona parte di responsabilità.  
Marian trattenne il fiato e gli lanciò uno sguardo ferito.  
Perché Guy aveva parlato così? Voleva metterla in ridicolo davanti a tutti?  
Anche Sir Edward era accigliato e lo fissava con aria severa, mentre tutti gli altri erano curiosi di sentire come avrebbe proseguito.  
Guy prese Marian per un braccio per farla alzare in piedi e le sorrise, poi tornò a rivolgersi agli altri nobili.  
\- Lady Marian è colpevole perché ha accettato di sposarmi e io ammetto di aver celebrato con troppo entusiasmo il nostro fidanzamento. La gioia di averla al mio fianco come futura Lady Gisborne mi ha spinto a esagerare con il vino e a perdere il controllo delle mie azioni. È stato sicuramente sciocco e inopportuno da parte mia e vi prego di nuovo di accettare le mie scuse più sincere, ma spero che vedendo la mia promessa sposa possiate capire il motivo della mia sconsideratezza.  
Marian lo guardò, felice e commossa, poi si accorse che gli sguardi che gli altri nobili rivolgevano a Guy erano sempre divertiti, ma meno sprezzanti di poco prima.  
\- L'ho sempre detto che quella donna ti avrebbe rovinato. - Commentò lo sceriffo in tono annoiato e disgustato. - È come la lebbra, Gisborne, guarda come ti sei ridotto.  
  
Robin guardò Meg, perplesso: la ragazza stringeva in mano un pezzo di gesso e lo stava usando per tracciare un simbolo su una delle travi esterne della locanda.  
\- E pensi che possa funzionare? - Chiese scettico.  
La ragazza alzò le spalle e sistemò meglio il cappuccio del mantello che le nascondeva il viso.  
\- Allan ha detto che all'epoca era questo il modo con cui contattava Gisborne. E comunque so che il tuo metodo è più divertente, ma non puoi metterti a scagliare frecce all'interno delle finestre del castello. Anche perché non sai quale sia la stanza di Guy.  
Robin non poté obiettare e la seguì all'interno della locanda.  
  
Guy guardò Marian e le sorrise da lontano. La ragazza era stata circondata dalle altre donne presenti che volevano ammirare l'anello di fidanzamento o che desideravano coinvolgerla in qualche pettegolezzo divertente e Gisborne era contento di vederla in compagnia.  
Quando si era diffusa la voce che fosse la sua amante, Marian era stata isolata e trattata con disprezzo, ma forse ora l'annuncio del loro fidanzamento stava iniziando a sistemare le cose.  
Certo, c'era sempre la possibilità che quelle donne fossero solo curiose di sapere se lui si comportava da perfetto imbecille anche in privato, ma non aveva molta importanza.  
Marian sembrava essere contenta di chiacchierare con quelle giovani e a lui faceva piacere vederla serena.  
La lasciò alla compagnia di quelle nuove amiche e si ritirò dalla sala grande.  
Aveva consolato e rassicurato Marian e forse era riuscito a rimediare almeno un po' alla brutta figura del giorno prima, ma aveva ancora un problema da risolvere e stavolta Guy aveva l'impressione che non sarebbe stato così semplice.  
Isabella.  
Gisborne sospirò.  
I suoi ricordi di quello che era successo erano piuttosto confusi, ma ricordava perfettamente l'emozione che aveva provato nel vedere il viso di sua sorella dopo tanto tempo.  
In lei c'era ancora una debole traccia del suo volto di bambina, quello che lui ricordava così bene, ma Isabella era una donna ormai, maturata da una vita che lui non conosceva affatto.  
Cosa aveva fatto in tutti quegli anni? Erano stati i sorrisi a scolpire i tratti del suo volto oppure i suoi occhi erano diventati così luminosi per colpa delle lacrime di qualche dolore passato?  
Aveva lasciato alle sue spalle una adolescente acerba e aveva ritrovato una donna nel fiore della sua bellezza.  
Il giorno prima Guy aveva espresso malamente i suoi pensieri, ma non aveva mentito: Isabella non assomigliava molto a Ghislaine se non per il colore dei riccioli scuri e della pelle candida, ma aveva in sé qualcosa della fierezza di loro padre.  
Guy si chiese che impressione avesse fatto lui agli occhi della sorella, a parte quella di un villano ubriaco ovviamente.  
Quando l'aveva data in sposa a Thornton, le mani di Guy non erano ancora macchiate di così tanto sangue, anche se il suo cuore portava sempre la colpa della morte dei loro genitori. Allora Guy ancora non sapeva cosa significasse uccidere un uomo a sangue freddo, ancora non aveva venduto la propria anima alla spietatezza dello sceriffo.  
Come era cambiato lui in tutti quegli anni? C'era ancora in lui qualcosa di quel Guy di Gisborne che era stato il fratello di Isabella?  
Voltò l'angolo di un corridoio e sussultò nel trovarsi faccia a faccia con l'oggetto dei suoi pensieri.  
Isabella era sola, seguita solo da una domestica, e per un attimo sembrò sorpresa di trovarsi di fronte a Guy, poi il suo sguardo si indurì e fece per proseguire, ignorandolo completamente.  
\- Isabella! Aspetta! - Disse Guy, muovendosi per sbarrarle la strada.  
La sorella lo guardò con disgusto.  
\- Non ho nulla da dirti. Torna ad affogare i tuoi vizi in qualche taverna.  
\- Ieri non ero in me, ho detto parole che non intendevo, ma è stato un caso, te lo assicuro, non ho l'abitudine di ubriacarmi.  
\- Peccato. - Disse Isabella, gelida e Guy la guardò, perplesso.  
\- Perché?  
\- Di solito gli ubriaconi muoiono prematuramente.  
Gisborne la fissò, sconvolto dal tono della sorella, carico d'odio.  
\- Vorresti vedermi morto?  
\- Sì, Guy. Se esistesse una giustizia divina, di te non resterebbero altro che ossa e cenere.  
Guy fece un passo indietro, spaventato dallo sguardo di Isabella.  
Sua sorella non stava esagerando e le sue non erano parole impulsive dettate dalla furia del momento o da vecchi rancori. Isabella avrebbe preferito davvero saperlo morto, avrebbe voluto posare una lapide di marmo sulla tomba di suo fratello e cancellarlo per sempre dal suo mondo.  
Scosse la testa, desolato.  
\- Perché? - Riuscì a chiedere a bassa voce.  
\- Sai cosa mi hai fatto?  
Guy capì che si stava riferendo al matrimonio con Thornton.  
\- Ho cercato di darti un'opportunità. Ho afferrato l'unica occasione che avevamo in quel momento…  
\- No.  
\- Cosa allora?  
\- Mi hai uccisa. Mentre eri tu quello che meritava di morire.  
Isabella gli voltò le spalle e si allontanò senza dire altro, ma Guy non provò nemmeno a seguirla.  
Fece un altro passo indietro e si appoggiò alla parete di pietra con la schiena, tremando.  



	11. Find Out the Truth

Allan si affrettò lungo i corridoi del castello, cercando Guy. Lo trovò poco dopo e si preoccupò nel vederlo: Gisborne era appoggiato con la schiena al muro del corridoio, teneva gli occhi chiusi e sembrava pallido e sofferente.  
\- Ti senti ancora male, Giz?  
Guy si raddrizzò di scatto e aprì gli occhi, passandosi una mano sul viso con aria stanca.  
\- No, no, non è nulla.  
\- Ne sei sicuro? Forse non avresti dovuto alzarti così presto…  
\- Sto bene, Allan.  
\- Non sto scherzando, Giz, sembra che tu abbia visto un fantasma...  
\- Forse è proprio così. - Disse con un sospiro, poi guardò Allan, cercando di non pensare alle parole di Isabella. - Mi stavi cercando? Cosa volevi?  
\- C'è il segnale.  
\- Alla locanda?  
\- Sì.  
\- Meglio andare, allora. Cerchiamo di uscire dal castello senza farci notare.  
Allan gli porse un mantello col cappuccio.  
\- Quando saremo fuori, mettilo. Segnale o non segnale non è il caso che ti vedano entrare in una taverna.  
Guy gli concesse un mezzo sorriso.  
\- Già, meglio evitare.  
  
Marian sorrise alle ragazze che la circondavano, un po' a disagio. Non era abituata alla compagnia di altre giovani e le loro attenzioni le facevano piacere, ma allo stesso tempo la intimidivano un po'.  
Erano tutte curiose a proposito di Guy, anche se cercavano di nascondere la loro indiscrezione dietro consigli e suggerimenti per il matrimonio imminente, ognuna apparentemente ansiosa di condividere la propria esperienza con lei.  
Una buona parte di quelle giovani aveva la sua età e tra di loro lei era l'unica a non essere ancora sposata, mentre le altre avevano già almeno uno o due figli. Marian aveva l'impressione di essere diversa da loro, come se la sua inesperienza l'avesse tagliata fuori dal mondo di quelle ragazze, un mondo che non riusciva a comprendere del tutto.  
Una delle giovani le suggerì un determinato tipo di stoffa per il vestito da sposa, scatenando una discussione interminabile e accalorata tra le altre che invece ne avrebbero scelto una qualità diversa.  
Marian si chiedeva se davvero fosse una decisione così importante e se Guy avrebbe davvero notato la differenza come sostenevano le altre giovani.  
Il chiacchiericcio delle altre si zittì quando un'altra donna entrò nella sala, accompagnata dalla sua cameriera personale e molte delle ragazze lanciarono sguardi curiosi a Marian.  
La nuova arrivata doveva avere qualche anno più di loro, ma era ancora nel fiore della bellezza, anche se la sua espressione era altera e distaccata. La donna non rivolse la minima attenzione ai presenti e raggiunse il marito per sedersi al suo fianco.  
\- Cosa sapete dirci di quella donna? - Chiese una delle ragazze a Marian, in un sussurro.  
Marian la guardò perplessa, chiedendosi perché avrebbe dovuto essere al corrente di informazioni su di lei.  
\- So che si chiama Isabella Thornton.  
\- Su, non fate la misteriosa, Lady Marian, sicuramente dovete sapere qualcosa di più, visto che il vostro futuro marito la conosce.  
\- Davvero? - Si lasciò sfuggire Marian, stupita.  
\- Non lo sapevate? - Continuò l'altra, con una luce maliziosa negli occhi. - Ieri mattina, quando è arrivata la carrozza di Lady Thornton, Sir Guy le è corso incontro per dirle qualcosa e lei come risposta ha preso un frustino dalle mani di uno dei cocchieri e lo ha colpito più volte fino a farlo crollare in ginocchio.  
Marian ripensò ai graffi e ai segni sul viso di Guy e impallidì. Aveva pensato che si fosse fatto male cadendo a terra a causa della medicina di Djaq o che fosse stato lo sceriffo a punirlo, ma nessuno le aveva raccontato della reazione di Lady Thornton.  
\- Mi chiedo cosa abbia detto Sir Guy per farla scattare in quel modo.  
\- Forse un tempo erano amanti. - Suggerì un'altra, senza preoccuparsi troppo della presenza di Marian e scatenando le risatine delle altre.  
\- Forse lo sono ancora. - Ipotizzò una terza ridacchiando.  
Marian rimase in silenzio, col volto arrossato e gli occhi lucidi, senza avere il coraggio di dire nulla per non ammettere che Guy non le aveva mai parlato di quella donna misteriosa.  
Marian la osservò col cuore stretto da un miscuglio di paura, umiliazione e gelosia: Isabella Thornton era una bella donna, con capelli scuri e folti e occhi azzurri e penetranti, abbigliata con un'eleganza e una ricchezza che forse Marian non avrebbe mai potuto eguagliare.  
Al suo confronto si sentiva incredibilmente semplice e insignificante, una ragazzina ingenua e inesperta, anche se in realtà era quasi troppo vecchia per il matrimonio. Se Guy aveva davvero qualche interesse per quella donna così bella e sofisticata, come avrebbe potuto competere?  
  
Guy e Allan entrarono nella locanda e una delle cameriere li fece entrare in una stanzetta privata dopo aver fatto l'occhiolino ad Allan.  
Robin e Meg erano seduti e sul tavolo davanti a loro c'era un vassoio pieno di cibo e una brocca di vino con quattro boccali.  
Allan sbarrò la porta dopo essere entrato e solo allora tutti e quattro si decisero a togliersi i mantelli che avevano usato per celare la loro identità.  
Robin guardò Guy e, dal bagliore divertito dei suoi occhi, Gisborne capì che il fuorilegge doveva già essere al corrente della sua disavventura e che era sul punto di fare una delle sue battute.  
\- Non una parola, Hood. - Disse minaccioso, sedendosi di fronte a lui e puntandogli contro un dito per intimidirlo. - Già devo sopportare Vaisey, non ho certo bisogno di ascoltare anche le tue idiozie.  
Robin alzò le mani di fronte a sé con aria innocente.  
\- Ehi, io non ho detto nulla.  
Guy gli lanciò uno sguardo cupo e prese un acino d'uva dal vassoio.  
\- Allora, cosa vuoi? Non è prudente incontrarci così.  
\- Lo sarebbe stato molto di più se tu non avessi attirato così tanto l'attenzione su di te.  
Guy sbuffò e Allan lo guardò, vagamente preoccupato, poi sorrise a Meg e tornò a riempirsi il piatto.  
\- Non è stato affatto divertente, Hood, e se sei venuto qui per prenderti gioco di me, allora posso anche andarmene subito.  
Robin stava per dire che invece la scena doveva essere stata terribilmente divertente, ma Meg intuì le sue intenzioni e gli allungò un calcio sullo stinco.  
Il fuorilegge sussultò, ma richiuse la bocca e osservò Guy. L'amico sembrava essere di un umore decisamente tetro e Robin intuì che non doveva dipendere solo dall'incidente con le frittelle di Marian.  
\- Tutto bene, Guy? - Chiese in tono preoccupato.  
Gisborne lo guardò, stupito per quella domanda, poi scosse debolmente la testa.  
\- Isabella. - Disse soltanto.  
\- Deduco che non sia stata troppo contenta di rivederti.  
\- Mi odia... Vorrebbe vedermi morto.  
\- Dalle tempo, hai molto da farti perdonare.  
Guy sospirò.  
\- Già. Ma cambiamo argomento se non ti dispiace. Perché mi hai chiamato?  
\- Hai scoperto il motivo di questa riunione? Perché lo sceriffo ha invitato tutte quelle persone?  
\- Non certo per ospitalità, ma non ho idea del suo vero scopo.  
\- C'è qualcosa che non quadra, ci sono troppi messaggeri che vanno e vengono dal castello, dobbiamo scoprire che intenzioni abbia Vaisey.  
\- Come?  
\- Entrerò nel castello e frugherò tra i documenti dello sceriffo.  
\- Sarebbe _questo_ il tuo piano? È folle, Hood. Lo sarebbe in condizioni normali, ma con tutta la gente che affolla il castello è decisamente impossibile.  
\- Hai qualche idea migliore?  
\- Io sono già nel castello. Spierò lo sceriffo, leggerò i suoi documenti e scoprirò i suoi piani.  
Robin scosse la testa.  
\- No. Se ti scoprissero lo sceriffo ti farebbe impiccare.  
\- E il mio collo è più prezioso del tuo?  
\- Io sono già ricercato, tu hai molto di più da perdere.  
Guy lo guardò.  
\- Appunto. Lo sceriffo mi odia, puoi stare certo che non appena avrà l'occasione per colpirmi senza temere ripercussioni lo farà, quindi scoprire i suoi piani è anche nel mio interesse.  
Allan annuì.  
\- Giz ha ragione. Dall'interno sarà molto più facile agire e in ogni caso io lo aiuterò.  
\- Va bene, allora. - Disse Robin. - Ma cercate di non correre troppi rischi. E dobbiamo stabilire dei segnali per comunicare in caso di necessità.  
Meg era rimasta in silenzio fino ad allora, ma guardò Guy e Allan, preoccupata.  
\- Tra gli ospiti c'è anche mio padre. Fate attenzione a lui, non dovete fidarvi. Era disposto a far imprigionare la sua stessa figlia pur di ottenere quello che voleva…  
Guy fissò Robin.  
\- Non ti deluderò, vedrai. - Disse, serio, poi sul suo viso si allargò un sorriso ironico. - E in ogni caso, se dovessero scoprirmi, posso sempre far finta di essere ubriaco.


	12. Shattered

\- Pensi di essere così furba, Isabella?  
Un gelo improvviso attraversò il corpo della donna nel sentire la voce del marito, bassa e letale come un serpente pronto a colpire. Thornton era in piedi accanto alla porta, al buio e chiaramente aveva aspettato che la moglie rientrasse in camera.  
Isabella si voltò verso di lui, ma non alzò lo sguardo, restando a testa china.  
\- Non capisco cosa intendi.  
Non lo sapeva davvero, non le sembrava di aver fatto nulla per suscitare l'ira del marito, ma con Thornton non si poteva mai essere certi di niente, spesso bastava un dettaglio insignificante per renderlo crudele e vendicativo.  
\- Non mi piace che la gente abbia sulle labbra il nome di mia moglie, lo sai.  
\- Non ho fatto niente per renderli curiosi.  
\- Hai frustato un uomo davanti a tutti. Chi era? Uno dei tuoi amanti?  
Isabella impallidì. Avrebbe dovuto immaginare che al marito non sarebbe piaciuto il suo comportamento.  
\- No! Era Guy. Mio fratello.  
\- Ah. Quel piccolo parassita avido… Ma non importa, non ti sei comunque comportata nel modo che mi aspetto da mia moglie. Vieni qui.  
La donna iniziò a tremare.  
\- No, ti prego, no. Non succederà più. E poi è stato ieri…  
\- Non cambia nulla. Credi che un giorno, un mese o un anno possano evitarti la giusta punizione? Ora vieni.  
\- Ti supplico, no! Sarò una brava moglie, ti prego…  
Thornton rimase immobile, a braccia incrociate nella penombra della stanza.  
\- Stai solo peggiorando la tua situazione, Isabella. Vieni subito. E non voglio sentire un solo lamento.  
Bianca come un cadavere, Isabella fece un passo verso il marito, tremando convulsamente.  
 _È colpa tua, Guy. Solo colpa tua._  
  
Marian osservava le persone che popolavano il castello mentre camminava lungo il portico per cercare suo padre oppure Guy. Di solito solo soldati e servitori si aggiravano per i corridoi di pietra e le sembrava strano vedere intorno a sé tanta gente frivola, intenta a passare da un banchetto a qualche altro divertimento.  
Normalmente le sale cupe del castello ospitavano solo sofferenza e paura e quell'allegria quasi forzata la faceva sentire inquieta. Era come incontrare un conoscente, di solito austero, abbigliato con colori vivaci e dalla foggia stravagante e avere l'impressione di trovarsi davanti uno sconosciuto.  
Vide le altre donne radunate davanti alle arcate del portico che davano sul cortile interno e per un attimo fu tentata di evitare la loro compagnia e tornare indietro prima che potessero notarla, ma poi si lasciò vincere dalla curiosità. Le ragazze sembravano molto interessate a quello che vedevano nel cortile e commentavano con gridolini e risate sciocche.  
Marian si avvicinò con riluttanza per guardare anche lei e capì subito perché fossero tanto interessate: molti degli uomini più valorosi si erano radunati nel cortile per allenarsi a combattere in vista dei giochi previsti per i giorni successivi.  
Il suo sguardo fu subito attirato dalla figura di Guy e Marian si sorprese: non aveva immaginato che avesse intenzione di partecipare alle gare.  
Gisborne era in un angolo del cortile e stava parlando con Archer mentre entrambi aspettavano che gli altri uomini finissero di combattere e lasciassero un po' di spazio libero. Marian sorrise nel guardarlo, concedendosi il lusso di poterlo osservare senza essere vista: per una volta Guy non indossava la sua giacca di pelle nera, ma per allenarsi più comodamente aveva scelto una camicia nera larga e morbida, chiusa sul petto da lacci intrecciati.  
Anche lui, come il castello, sembrava diverso dal solito: più vivace e rilassato, meno severo e, Marian arrossì nel pensarlo, terribilmente attraente.  
Un commento piuttosto esplicito di una delle altre donne le fece capire di non essere l'unica a essere colpita dall'aspetto del suo futuro marito e Marian si adombrò, gelosa.  
Cercò di ignorare le altre e tornò a guardare Guy. Le venne in mente con un tuffo al cuore che già un'altra volta lo aveva osservato da quello stesso punto, ma in circostanze completamente diverse.  
Quel giorno Guy era stato tenuto in ostaggio da Roger di Barret dopo aver combattuto disperatamente per proteggere sia lei che la città e Marian non aveva potuto fare altro che guardare mentre rischiava di morire.  
Si asciugò rapida una lacrima, prima che le altre ragazze potessero notare il suo turbamento e guardò Guy con calore, sinceramente grata nel vederlo vivo e in salute. E _suo_.  
Gli uomini che si stavano allenando finirono il combattimento e lasciarono il posto a Guy e Archer.  
Marian lanciò un'occhiata alle altre ragazze, avvicinandosi a loro di qualche passo per ascoltarne i commenti e scoprì che molte di loro non riuscivano a decidere quale dei due uomini preferissero.  
I loro commenti sarebbero stati anche divertenti, pensò Marian, se non avessero riguardato il _suo_ fidanzato.  
Con un mezzo sospiro tornò a guardare Guy e Archer. I due uomini avevano raggiunto il centro del cortile e si erano scambiati un sorriso di sfida, poi in un attimo erano scattati in avanti incrociando le lame e tutte le donne, Marian compresa, avevano trattenuto il fiato.  
Archer era più giovane e agile e utilizzava tecniche insolite ed esotiche, mentre Guy era più alto e forte del suo avversario e sembrava intuirne i colpi con una precisione infallibile. Entrambi si muovevano con una sicurezza che poteva nascere solo da anni di esperienza e con una velocità che di sicuro doveva mettere a dura prova la loro resistenza.  
Oltre alle donne, anche gli altri cavalieri si erano fermati a guardare il combattimento, ammirati, e Marian si ritrovò a sorridere tra le lacrime, orgogliosa dell'abilità di Guy e allo stesso tempo preoccupata che potesse restare ferito.  
Aveva sempre disapprovato le sue sfide con Archer, considerandole sciocche e pericolose, ma in quel momento poteva capire quanto potesse essere inebriante l'eccitazione di un combattimento e perché Guy ne fosse tanto attratto. Non aveva immaginato che potesse essere così bravo con la spada e in Archer sembrava aver trovato un avversario alla sua altezza, qualcuno che gli permetteva di mettersi davvero alla prova.  
Il combattimento finì con la stessa velocità con cui era iniziato: Guy era riuscito a disarmare Archer, facendogli volare via la spada dalle mani, ma allo stesso tempo il suo avversario lo aveva fatto inciampare con un calcio e lo aveva spinto a terra, bloccandogli con un piede il braccio che teneva la spada.  
I due avversari avrebbero potuto continuare a combattere anche senza armi, oppure estraendo i pugnali, ma sia Guy che Archer decisero di concludere la gara in parità. Archer tese una mano a Guy per aiutarlo a rialzarsi e si sorrisero, soddisfatti.  
Le giovani accanto a Marian sospirarono languidamente, emozionate e la ragazza pensò che avrebbero fatto meglio a pensare ai _loro_ mariti. Si allontanò da loro, decisa a raggiungere Guy per passare un po' di tempo con lui.  
  
Archer raggiunse il fratello, sogghignando.  
\- Te lo avevo detto, no? Hai visto come ci stavano guardando tutti? Non osavano nemmeno respirare tanto erano presi dal nostro combattimento! Continua così e vedrai che tra poco non ti ricorderanno più come il matto che ha vomitato sui piedi dello sceriffo, ma come il cavaliere valoroso che ha _quasi_ battuto Archer.  
\- Quasi? - Chiese Guy, con un sorriso divertito. - Aspetta che inizino le gare vere e proprie e vedrai. Oggi non ho voluto esagerare, ma dovrai impegnarti molto di più la prossima volta.  
\- Non aspetto altro. Ma ora è meglio che vada prima che sia lo sceriffo a cercarmi.  
Gisborne annuì e pensò che non lo invidiava affatto. Quando lavorava per Vaisey ci era talmente abituato che non ci faceva quasi caso, ma ora che era libero poteva vedere chiaramente quanto fosse stata opprimente la presenza dello sceriffo nella sua vita. Ogni attimo della sua giornata, ogni respiro era dedicato a servire Vaisey e anche quando pensava di avere un po' di tempo per sé, Guy sapeva che Vaisey avrebbe potuto convocarlo in qualsiasi momento per dargli ordini.  
Probabilmente per Archer la situazione era meno opprimente, suo fratello non aveva altri vincoli con Vaisey se non quello economico e lo sceriffo non poteva trattarlo come aveva fatto con lui altrimenti Archer si sarebbe limitato a lasciare il suo posto di lavoro e ripartire, senza altre complicazioni.  
Guy salutò il fratello e decise di dirigersi verso il suo alloggio per cambiarsi la camicia e lavarsi prima di raggiungere gli altri nobili nella sala da pranzo: era sudato e sporco di polvere dopo aver combattuto.  
Girò un angolo e si fermò, scorgendo sua sorella in fondo al corridoio. Isabella era ferma davanti a una finestra e guardava fuori, persa in qualche pensiero.  
Ricordando le ultime parole che gli aveva rivolto, Guy fu tentato di tornare indietro senza farsi vedere dalla sorella, ma non lo fece.  
Anche da piccola, ricordò, Isabella aveva l'abitudine di fermarsi accanto a una delle finestre della loro casa per guardare fuori, quando si sentiva triste per qualche motivo. Restava ferma a osservare il paesaggio e intanto si perdeva nei suoi pensieri.  
A Guy si strinse il cuore al pensiero che anche quella finestra tanto amata dalla sorella era stata distrutta insieme a tutto il resto quando la loro casa era bruciata, che Isabella non avrebbe mai più potuto guardare quell'angolo di campagna che tanto amava e che era stato lui a portarle via anche quella consolazione.  
 _Ho distrutto tutto… Ho bruciato anche ogni possibile rapporto tra noi, sorella mia?_  
Si costrinse ad avvicinarsi a lei, anche se sapeva che probabilmente Isabella lo avrebbe cacciato via di nuovo.  
  
Marian si affrettò per raggiungere Guy. La vita al castello li teneva più separati di quanto non lo fossero a Locksley, vivendo nella stessa casa e lei sentiva la sua mancanza.  
Voleva passare un po' di tempo con lui, dirgli quanto avesse ammirato il suo duello con Archer e stare semplicemente al suo fianco.  
Lo aveva visto lasciare il cortile e aveva immaginato che si sarebbe diretto alle stanze che gli avevano assegnato per cambiarsi per il pranzo. Se si fosse affrettata, avrebbero potuto passare insieme qualche minuto prima di essere costretti a unirsi agli altri ospiti.  
Decise di passare da un corridoio secondario per evitare di incontrare altre persone, non era opportuno per una ragazza andare a bussare alla porta di un uomo, anche se si trattava del proprio fidanzato e lei voleva evitare altri pettegolezzi sul loro conto.  
Il passaggio che aveva scelto spuntava vicino agli alloggi di Guy e Marian si affacciò nel corridoio principale per accertarsi che fosse deserto. Si ritrasse di colpo nel vedere la donna misteriosa, Isabella Thornton in piedi accanto a una delle finestre.  
Marian la osservò, nascosta nell'ombra e fu colpita dall'espressione vuota della donna. Trattenne il respiro nel sentire dei passi che si avvicinavano lungo il corridoio e sgranò gli occhi quando vide che era Guy.  
\- Isabella…  
Il tono di Guy era triste e supplichevole al tempo stesso, pieno di angoscia, ma non privo di calore.  
Marian notò che l'aveva chiamata per nome, segno di una qualche confidenza tra loro.  
Chi era quella donna? Perché Guy non aveva mai accennato a lei?  
\- Isabella, ti prego. Ascoltami, ti chiedo solo questo.  
La donna non si voltò a guardarlo.  
\- Non vedo perché dovrei farlo. Non ti devo nulla, Guy.  
\- Un tempo mi volevi bene. Non è un motivo sufficiente?  
\- Un tempo credevo che me ne volessi anche tu. - Sibilò Isabella, in tono velenoso.  
\- Ti ho sempre amata e lo sai. Non c'è stato un solo giorno della mia vita in cui io abbia smesso di volerti bene e non c'è nulla che possa cambiare questo fatto. Ho sbagliato, lo so perfettamente e capisco che tu possa odiarmi per quello che ho fatto, ma anche se tu preferiresti vedermi morto, io continuerò ad amarti finché avrò vita.  
\- Hai davvero un bel modo di dimostrarlo. Dopo tutto questo tempo.  
Guy chinò la testa.  
\- Come potevo cercarti? Speravo che fossi felice senza di me, come potevo contaminarti con i miei peccati?  
\- Speravi. Speravi! Ma non non ti sei mai curato di accertartene. Non mi hai mai scritto, non una visita, potevo essere morta per te e tu potevi esserlo per me!  
\- Lo so. Ero cieco, sciocco e arrogante. Preferivo convincermi che tu stessi bene per non dover pensare a te. Non potevo permettermi di sentire la tua mancanza, era una debolezza da stroncare.  
Guy si prese il viso tra le mani, ma Isabella scorse lo stesso le lacrime che il fratello cercava di nascondere e anche se non le avesse viste le avrebbe sentite nella sua voce.  
Era strano, Guy era sempre stato troppo orgoglioso per farsi vedere piangere da lei.  
\- Ma non stavo bene. E questo non puoi cambiarlo. - Isabella si guardò intorno, timorosa di veder arrivare il marito, ma non scorse Marian che ascoltava trattenendo il fiato, col viso rigato di lacrime.  
\- Ho vissuto all'inferno per colpa tua. - Aggiunse, con cattiveria e stavolta Guy non fece più nulla per nascondere il suo dolore: fece un passo verso di lei e la strinse fra le braccia, scoppiando in singhiozzi disperati.  
Isabella stava per divincolarsi, ma non si mosse. Da troppo tempo nessuno mostrava il minimo affetto per lei, da troppi anni veniva toccata solo per subire dolore o umiliazioni e, anche se lo odiava, l'abbraccio di Guy aveva risvegliato nel suo cuore il debole ricordo di un antico calore.  
C'era un tempo ormai perduto in cui l'abbraccio di suo fratello aveva il potere di asciugare le sue lacrime di bambina e disperdere ogni nube e anche se nessuno di quei due bambini ormai esisteva più, quel ricordo restava.  
\- Dammi la possibilità di guadagnarmi il tuo perdono. Deve esserci un modo in cui possa rimediare!  
Gisborne si staccò da lei e Isabella lo guardò per qualche secondo. Quante volte, nei primi anni del suo matrimonio, lei aveva sperato di vederlo tornare da lei? Quante volte aveva sperato di sentirsi chiedere perdono, di sentirsi dire che avrebbe sistemato le cose in qualche modo?  
Ora suo fratello era lì, diverso da come lo ricordava, ma con lo stesso sguardo di quando erano piccoli, di quando ancora le cose andavano bene, lo sguardo di prima dell'incendio.  
Isabella non sapeva cosa provava. Lo odiava, ma quel dolore sincero riusciva a toccarla in qualche modo inspiegabile.  
Chiuse gli occhi. Si sentiva stanca e voleva solo che quella conversazione finisse.  
\- Vattene, Guy. Lasciami stare, continua fingere che io sia morta. Stai per sposarti, no? Fallo e dimenticati della mia esistenza. È meglio per tutti e due.  
\- Quello che provo per Marian non ha nulla a che vedere con quello che c'è tra noi, Isabella. Per anni ho cercato di non pensare a te, ma non posso più fingere che non mi importi. Ti prego.  
Isabella sospirò.  
\- Ora vai. - Disse stancamente e stavolta la sua voce era meno dura.  
Guy annuì, asciugandosi il viso col dorso della mano.  
 _Come faceva da piccolo._  
\- Parleremo ancora. - Disse a bassa voce e Isabella non riuscì a capire se la sua fosse un'affermazione o una domanda. Non gli rispose e lo guardò allontanarsi lungo il corridoio per un po' prima di voltargli le spalle e andare via a sua volta.  
Nessuno dei due si era accorto della presenza di Marian.  
La ragazza rimase immobile, soffocata dal pianto trattenuto, finché il corridoio non fu deserto, poi si voltò e corse via singhiozzando.  
Aveva l'impressione di avere il cuore spezzato in un migliaio di pezzi e ognuna di quelle schegge taglienti la trafiggeva a morte.  



	13. Ask Him

Marian si trovò a odiare ognuna delle persone che popolavano il castello. Voleva solo restare da sola per sfogare il suo dolore, ma a quanto pareva non c'era una singola stanza o un solo angolo che fosse deserto. Non poteva tornare nelle sue stanze perché probabilmente suo padre sarebbe andato a cercarla lì e per il momento lei non voleva parlargli.  
Avrebbe capito subito che era sconvolta e avrebbe voluto saperne il motivo. Come poteva dirgli la verità? Come poteva ammettere ad alta voce quello che aveva sentito dalla voce di Guy?  
_Ti ho sempre amata..._  
Marian scosse la testa, cercando di scacciare quelle parole rivolte a un'altra donna. Non riusciva a crederci, non poteva accettare che Guy le avesse sempre mentito, ma non poteva più negare la verità.  
Quando aveva visto Guy portare Meg al piano superiore della locanda le era sembrato di morire, ma questo era mille volte peggio. Allora si era potuta convincere che fosse stata un'avventura di poco conto, un semplice sfogo come quello di tanti altri uomini, ma ora aveva sentito le parole di Guy, lo aveva sentito dichiarare il suo amore per quella Isabella e lo aveva visto piangere per lei.  
Prima di allora lo aveva visto così appassionato solo nei suoi confronti, come poteva essersi ingannata così tanto?  
_Quello che provo per Marian non ha nulla a che vedere con quello che c'è tra noi, Isabella._  
Cosa aveva voluto dire con quelle parole? Che lei non contava? Che il loro fidanzamento era solo una pallida imitazione di quello che c'era tra Guy e Isabella? Che Guy si accontentava di lei solo perché Isabella era già sposata con un altro?  
Eppure non sembrava che a Guy interessasse molto il fatto che lei avesse un marito, a giudicare dalla passione con cui l'aveva supplicata di perdonarlo...  
Marian si rifugiò nelle stalle e iniziò a sellare il proprio cavallo. Doveva allontanarsi dal castello o avrebbe finito per soffocare.  
Aveva l'impressione che tutto il mondo avesse perso il suo significato, non riusciva più a capire quale fosse la verità. Non riusciva a capire Guy.  
Come poteva essere così amorevole e appassionato con lei e poi parlare in quel modo a un'altra?  
Perché quando lo guardava negli occhi era assolutamente certa del suo amore assoluto e sincero e poi continuava a scoprire una bugia dietro l'altra?  
Se Guy non la amava, perché aveva sempre rischiato tanto per lei? Perché tanto impegno per conquistare il suo cuore? Perché tanta dedizione a rimediare ai torti che le aveva fatto in passato?  
_Ha costruito una casa per me… Ha rischiato la sua stessa vita..._  
E allora come poteva dire a un'altra di averla amata ogni giorno della sua vita?  
\- Forse sto diventando pazza. - Sussurrò Marian, accarezzando il muso del cavallo prima di montare in sella.  
_Il cavallo che mi ha regalato Guy…_  
Per un attimo fu tentata di prenderne un altro, ma non poteva restare lì un attimo di più: salì in sella e condusse il cavallo al passo fino al cancello della città, poi colpì i fianchi dell'animale con i talloni e partì al galoppo.  
  
Archer si assicurò che il carro con i soldi delle tasse fosse scortato da un numero adeguato di soldati e accompagnò il convoglio per un tratto di strada prima di decidersi a tornare verso il castello.  
Sperò che per una volta Robin Hood lasciasse passare indisturbato il carro con i tributi, ma non voleva indagare sulle intenzioni del fuorilegge anche se avrebbe potuto farlo facilmente chiedendo informazioni a Guy.  
Non voleva sapere nulla dei progetti dei suoi fratelli, esattamente come Guy evitava di chiedergli informazioni sul suo lavoro per lo sceriffo: era meglio per tutti loro sapere il meno possibile delle intenzioni degli altri.  
Archer girò il cavallo per tornare verso Nottingham. Era di buon umore e si sentiva soddisfatto del combattimento di poco prima con Guy.  
Gli era sempre piaciuto combattere contro di lui, anche prima di scoprire il loro legame di parentela, ed era sinceramente contento che il loro incontro avesse aiutato il fratello a riguadagnare un po' di rispetto.  
Era strano, non aveva mai desiderato avere legami, eppure ora non gli dispiaceva affatto ritrovarsi con quella strana famiglia.  
Avvicinandosi alla città incontrò un cavallo che se ne allontanava a tutta velocità e Archer si sorprese nel riconoscere Marian.  
La ragazza sembrava sconvolta e aveva spinto il cavallo al galoppo.  
Archer si chiese cosa le fosse successo. Pensò che forse avrebbe dovuto avvisare Guy, ma esitava a perdere di vista Marian. Aveva l'impressione che la giovane non stesse facendo troppa attenzione a dove andava e Archer temeva che potesse farsi male, perdersi o mettersi nei guai.  
Con un sospiro voltò di nuovo il cavallo e iniziò a seguirla.  
  
Guy si tolse la camicia e la lasciò cadere a terra, poi sedette sul bordo del letto e si prese il viso tra le mani, abbattuto.  
Il suo incontro con Isabella lo aveva lasciato svuotato e triste e non sapeva se sarebbe mai riuscito a sanare la ferita che si era aperta tra loro. Quando l'aveva abbracciata, sua sorella era rimasta immobile e rigida e Guy si era sentito sconfitto.  
Solo alla fine, quando gli aveva detto di andarsene, lo sguardo di Isabella si era addolcito per un istante e a Guy era sembrato di vedere un barlume della bambina che ricordava, subito svanito dietro un muro di ghiaccio.  
Si asciugò gli occhi con le mani, inutilmente perché si riempirono nuovamente di lacrime senza che Guy riuscisse a fermarle.  
Si stese sul letto con un sospiro e sorrise amaramente nel pensare a quanto si sarebbe divertito Vaisey nel vederlo in quelle condizioni.  
Guy fissò il soffitto, seguendo con gli occhi le giunzioni delle pietre senza pensare a niente. Aveva pensato di cambiarsi e raggiungere gli altri nobili per il pranzo, ma ora non era nelle condizioni di farsi vedere in pubblico e comunque non aveva alcuna voglia di dover conversare o di mangiare.  
Si sentiva troppo scosso dopo la discussione con Isabella e prima di uscire dal suo alloggio doveva riuscire a calmarsi. Desiderò di avere Marian al suo fianco per confidarsi con lei e lasciarsi consolare dal suo abbraccio, ma avrebbe finito per compromettere ancora di più la sua reputazione e poi non voleva farsi vedere così debole da lei.  
Senza pensarci cercò con la mano l'anello di Marian che aveva portato appeso al collo per così tanto tempo, ma le sue dita trovarono solo le piastrine di legno che gli erano state date da Robin.  
Guy sorrise: l'anello ormai era al dito di Marian e presto avrebbe potuto averla sempre accanto senza doversi preoccupare dei pettegolezzi.  
Forse con sua sorella le cose andavano male, ma Marian sarebbe diventata presto sua moglie. A Guy sembrava ancora un sogno e ogni tanto doveva ripetersi che era vero per riuscire a crederci.  
Guy guardò le targhette da fuorilegge e ripensò al dialogo che aveva avuto con Robin. Decise che il Guardiano Notturno avrebbe agito quello stesso pomeriggio, durante il torneo di tiro con l'arco organizzato dallo sceriffo. Vaisey avrebbe dovuto presenziare alla gara e per Guy non sarebbe stato troppo difficile introdursi nelle sue stanze e frugare tra i suoi documenti.  
Gisborne chiuse gli occhi, un po' rincuorato da quella decisione, e si tirò addosso una delle coperte del letto. Si sentiva terribilmente stanco e in pochi secondi scivolò in un sonno profondo.  
  
Marian tirò le redini del cavallo e guardò la casa, quasi sorpresa di essere arrivata a Knighton Hall.  
Aveva galoppato senza pensare troppo a dove stava andando e aveva finito per ritrovarsi lì, davanti alla casa che Guy aveva costruito per lei.  
Smontò e legò il cavallo a un cespuglio e fece qualche passo verso la porta d'ingresso, scoppiando a piangere di nuovo.  
Proprio in quel punto si era inginocchiato ai suoi piedi e le aveva chiesto di sposarlo e in quel momento lei aveva sentito di essere felice come non lo era mai stata.  
Ora invece quel ricordo le faceva ancora più male.  
_Perché, Guy? Perché continui a bruciarmi il cuore?_  
Come poteva renderla assurdamente felice e incredibilmente disperata nel giro di poche ore? Come poteva apparire così sincero un attimo e poi mentirle spudoratamente l'attimo dopo? A volte aveva l'impressione che esistessero due Guy di Gisborne completamente diversi tra loro, due persone separate e opposte che vivevano nello stesso corpo: uno la amava, l'altro sembrava volerla distruggere.  
La ragazza sedette sulla soglia e alzò il viso nel sentire il suono degli zoccoli di un cavallo. Il cuore prese a batterle più forte, temendo e sperando che fosse Guy, che l'avesse vista piangere e che l'avesse seguita per spiegare quello che doveva sicuramente essere un terribile equivoco.  
_Dimmi che non è vero, Guy. Dillo anche se è una bugia._  
Il suo sguardo si oscurò nel riconoscere Archer.  
Il giovane scese agilmente da cavallo per andarle incontro, e si fermò a pochi passi da lei.  
Marian avrebbe voluto mandarlo via e lo avrebbe fatto, a costo di essere scortese, se Archer le avesse chiesto cosa fosse successo, ma il giovane si limitò ad appoggiarsi con la schiena allo stipite della porta, e incrociò le braccia davanti a sé senza dare peso all'aspetto sconvolto della ragazza.  
\- È un bene che Guy abbia deciso di ricostruirla dopo che lo sceriffo l'ha data alle fiamme. È una bella casa.  
Marian gli lanciò uno sguardo ostile.  
\- È stato Guy a bruciarla.  
\- La prima volta. Era quasi riuscito a ricostruirla quando lo sceriffo l'ha distrutta di nuovo per punirlo.  
La ragazza lo fissò, incredula: Guy non le aveva mai parlato di quell'episodio.  
Ma del resto, che importanza aveva ormai?  
Non rispose ad Archer, ma l'altro non sembrò farci caso. Si era allontanato dalla porta e aveva staccato una mela dall'albero che Gisborne aveva fatto piantare davanti alla casa. Esaminò il frutto con aria assorta e poi lo lanciò alla ragazza.  
\- Tieni, direttamente da un sogno.  
Marian prese la mela al volo e guardò Archer senza capire.  
Voleva che andasse via e la lasciasse sola, ma quella strana frase l'aveva incuriosita.  
\- Che significa?  
\- Me lo ha detto Guy. Una notte ha sognato che voi due raccoglievate insieme le mele da un albero che cresceva proprio lì e allora ne ha fatto piantare uno nello stesso punto del sogno. Non ho mai capito cosa ci trovi di tanto speciale nelle mele a dire il vero.  
\- Guy vi raccontava i suoi sogni? - Chiese Marian, scettica. Già l'amicizia di Gisborne con l'aiutante dello sceriffo le era sempre sembrata strana, ma faticava a credere che Guy potesse confidare cose tanto intime a qualcuno. Forse ad Allan, ma si sarebbe stupita anche in quel caso.  
\- Questa casa era il suo sogno. Voi siete il suo sogno. Non ho mai visto nessuno impegnarsi tanto per realizzarne uno, è riuscito a colpire anche me. E vi assicuro che in tutti i miei viaggi ho conosciuto persone di ogni genere, non è facile stupirmi.  
Marian si strofinò gli occhi: aveva smesso di piangere, ma le bruciavano. Le parole di Archer le davano la sensazione di aver scoperto un Guy ancora diverso, uno capace di condividere una speranza con un amico.  
\- Come fate a dire che sono io?  
Archer scoppiò a ridere.  
\- Guy è matto, ma voi dovete essere completamente pazza per fare una domanda del genere. Credo che ormai anche i sassi della strada sappiano che Guy di Gisborne è follemente innamorato di Lady Marian. Sarò sincero, milady: se una donna avesse cercato di propinarmi un veleno potenzialmente letale al posto della colazione, l'unica cosa di me che vedrebbe è la mia schiena mentre mi allontano da lei al galoppo.  
Marian arrossì e fu tentata di tirargli in testa la mela che teneva ancora in mano, ma Archer proseguì, in tono più gentile.  
\- Ero qui quando hanno finito di costruire la casa. Guy ha posato con le sue mani l'ultima pietra, poi ha cacciato via tutti perché doveva correre a Locksley per portarvi qui e farvi la sua proposta. Credo di non aver mai visto nessuno galoppare tanto velocemente.  
Marian desiderava con tutto il cuore di potergli credere, ma continuava a vedere Guy che abbracciava Isabella piangendo e si sentiva lacerare all'interno.  
Guardò Archer, improvvisamente furiosa al pensiero che Guy gli avesse raccontato cose che a lei aveva tenuto nascoste. Si chiese se il giovane sapesse di Meg o di Isabella, e se magari i due amici avessero riso insieme di quelle avventure.  
\- E quali altri segreti vi ha confidato, sentiamo?! Cosa dice a voi che non può dire a me?! - Disse rabbiosamente e Archer la guardò, un po' stupito da quello scatto.  
\- Non so cosa via successo tra di voi e sinceramente non mi interessa, ma non sta a me rispondere a certe domande. Se avete qualche dubbio, forse la cosa più semplice è parlarne con Guy. Lo avete fatto?  
Marian non rispose e Archer sorrise.  
\- Lo immaginavo.  
\- Come?  
\- Se vi avesse vista in queste condizioni, Guy non vi avrebbe lasciata andare via da sola. A quest'ora sarebbe lui ad essere qui, non io, quindi è chiaro che non gli avete parlato. Andate da lui e chiedetegli ciò che vi tormenta, non credo che vi mentirà.


	14. Do You Love Her?

Quando Marian si decise a rientrare al castello, pensava che avrebbe dovuto trovare una scusa per essersi allontanata senza avvisare, ma a quanto pareva, nessuno si era accorto della sua assenza.  
Con tutti quegli ospiti, il castello ferveva di attività e chiunque l'avesse cercata aveva probabilmente dato per scontato che fosse impegnata in qualche svago o in compagnia delle altre ragazze.  
Lasciò il cavallo a uno stalliere ed entrò nel cortile del castello, gremito di gente per il torneo di tiro con l'arco.  
Qualche anno prima, Guy l'aveva invitata ad assistere a una gara simile insieme a lui, in un primo, impacciato tentativo di corteggiarla. Ricordava il tono timido con cui le aveva raccontato che la forma della buccia della mela rappresentava l'iniziale della persona che si era destinati a sposare.  
Lei, un po' malignamente, aveva fatto in modo di spezzare la buccia prima che potesse assumere la forma dell'iniziale di Guy. Ricordava ancora lo sguardo deluso che Guy aveva avuto in quel momento e Marian si trovò a sorridere per un suo piccolo, sciocco segreto.  
Non lo aveva mai detto a Guy, ma negli ultimi tempi, ogni volta che sbucciava una mela, lei faceva molta attenzione a formare una “g” prima di rompere la buccia.  
Pensò a Isabella con una stretta al cuore e si chiese se il loro matrimonio sarebbe davvero avvenuto o se lui avrebbe scelto l'altra donna. In tal caso, Marian credeva che non sarebbe mai più riuscita a mangiare una mela in vita sua.  
Attraversò il cortile cercando Guy con lo sguardo: Archer aveva ragione, doveva parlare con lui, chiedergli una spiegazione e chiarire le cose. Aveva il terrore di perderlo, ma alla fine restare nel dubbio l'avrebbe uccisa.  
Sospirò, irritata: non riusciva a vedere Guy da nessuna parte. Si rincuorò un po' nel vedere che invece Isabella era presente, seduta ad assistere al torneo accanto al marito.  
Marian entrò nel castello, decisa a trovare Gisborne.  
  
Guy si assicurò di avere il volto perfettamente coperto da mantello, maschera e sciarpa prima di avvicinarsi allo studio dello sceriffo. Non c'erano guardie, ma la porta era chiusa a chiave. Guy entrò nella stanza accanto e si sporse dalla finestra per vedere se fosse possibile passare da una finestra all'altra, ma la distanza era troppa e non c'erano punti di appoggio o sporgenze a cui aggrapparsi.  
Avrebbe dovuto forzare la serratura, decise, prendendo in mano uno dei pugnali che portava sempre nascosti addosso. Sperò che la lama fosse abbastanza sottile e di aver imparato bene tutto quello che Will gli aveva insegnato su porte e serrature.  
Controllò che il corridoio fosse deserto e si inginocchiò davanti alla porta, iniziando a trafficare con la lama. Poco dopo il suo lavoro fu premiato dallo scatto della serratura che si apriva.  
La prima cosa che notò entrando nello studio di Vaisey fu che lo sceriffo si era procurato altri uccellini dopo che lui aveva fatto fuggire i precedenti, ma stavolta Guy non perse tempo a liberarli.  
Si diresse alla scrivania dello sceriffo per esaminare i documenti sparsi sul tavolo, ma nessuno di essi accennava minimamente al motivo di quella riunione di piccoli nobili. Si avvicinò alla parete accanto al letto: in quel punto c'era un vano segreto nascosto dietro un quadro e Guy sapeva che lo sceriffo teneva lì i documenti più importanti.  
Rimosse il quadro e aprì il nascondiglio, ma rimase deluso nel trovarlo vuoto.  
Stava per rimettere tutto a posto e allontanarsi, quando sentì dei passi che si avvicinavano lungo il corridoio.  
Guy riconobbe l'andatura dello sceriffo e imprecò mentalmente: Vaisey avrebbe dovuto assistere al torneo, cosa ci faceva lì? Cercò di valutare se avrebbe fatto in tempo a fuggire, ma i passi erano già troppo vicini e lo sceriffo non era solo, avrebbe rischiato di essere catturato.  
Si nascose in fretta dietro una tenda e rimase immobile. Un attimo dopo Vaisey entrò nella stanza, accompagnato da Thornton e Guy si chiese cosa potesse volere lo sceriffo dal marito di sua sorella.  
Rimase in ascolto, sperando di ascoltare la loro conversazione, ma Vaisey si interruppe di colpo.  
\- C'è qualcuno. - Disse, estraendo un pugnale e guardandosi intorno. Thornton lo imitò, sguainando la spada.  
Gisborne trattenne il respiro, ascoltando i passi dei due uomini che si aggiravano per la stanza. Sentì che lo sceriffo si era fermato proprio davanti alla tenda e Guy si chiese come avesse fatto a capire che era nascosto proprio in quel punto. Poi Vaisey scattò in avanti, piantando il pugnale nella stoffa e mancandolo per pochi centimetri e Gisborne reagì un attimo dopo, strattonando la tenda e facendola cadere addosso allo sceriffo, poi lo spinse a terra e corse verso la porta. Thornton provò a fermarlo, ma Guy gli fece cadere di mano la spada con un calcio e lo tramortì colpendolo alla testa con la brocca di metallo che lo sceriffo teneva sul tavolo. Il Guardiano Notturno corse via, lasciandosi alle spalle le grida dei due uomini che chiamavano le guardie.  
  
Marian bussò alla porta della stanza di Guy senza ricevere risposta e sospirò.  
Aveva il terrore di quello che sarebbe successo dopo avergli chiesto una spiegazione su Isabella, ma ora che aveva deciso di parlare con lui, voleva farlo il prima possibile e gettarsi alle spalle quell'incertezza tormentosa.  
Si chiese dove avrebbe potuto trovarlo. Di certo non era insieme a Isabella perché aveva visto la donna accanto a suo marito. Forse Allan avrebbe potuto aiutarla e lui molto probabilmente si aggirava dalle parti delle cucine per corteggiare le giovani e graziose sguattere che in quei giorni erano arrivate al castello per aiutare la servitù già presente.  
La ragazza si incamminò verso le cucine, cercando di orientarsi in quei passaggi che non le erano molto familiari. Quando aveva vissuto al castello, sia le sue stanze che quelle di Guy si trovavano in una parte dell'edificio piuttosto distante e raramente si era trovata a passare lungo quei corridoi.  
Si fermò in un punto dove due passaggi si incrociavano, cercando di capire da che parte andare e girò la testa di scatto, sentendo un rumore di passi che si avvicinavano di corsa. Un attimo dopo un uomo le venne addosso, gettandola a terra e cadendo a sua volta.  
Marian si rialzò subito e rimase a bocca aperta nel vedere che l'uomo che l'aveva travolta era il falso Guardiano Notturno. Anche lui si era rimesso subito in piedi, l'aveva fissata per un attimo e poi era corso via, prendendo il corridoio meno illuminato. In lontananza si sentivano i passi sferraglianti di soldati che si avvicinavano di corsa.  
Marian non aveva la minima intenzione di farsi trovare lì al loro arrivo e non voleva nemmeno lasciarsi sfuggire l'occasione di scoprire chi fosse quell'impostore. Senza pensarci troppo si sollevò la gonna per non inciampare e inseguì il falso Guardiano Notturno.  
  
Guy cercò di lanciare uno sguardo dietro alle spalle, ma il corridoio era troppo buio per riuscire a vedere qualcosa. Sentiva il suono dei passi di qualcuno che lo inseguiva da vicino, Marian di sicuro, e i passi pesanti dei soldati molto più indietro.  
Se non si fosse scontrato con la ragazza, ormai avrebbe potuto distanziare i soldati, trovare un luogo sicuro per liberarsi del travestimento da Guardiano Notturno e tornare a mescolarsi con gli ospiti del castello, ma Marian era troppo vicina per permettergli di togliersi la maschera.  
E se i soldati fossero riusciti a raggiungerli, non avrebbero mai creduto che Marian non conoscesse l'identità del Guardiano Notturno: lo sceriffo avrebbe colto l'occasione per far impiccare entrambi e probabilmente si sarebbe messo a saltare di gioia davanti alla forca.  
Guy doveva a tutti i costi impedire che lui o Marian venissero catturati e doveva decidere in fretta cosa fare. Notò un arazzo sulla parete e ricordò che lungo quel corridoio ce n'era uno che nascondeva una piccola nicchia abbastanza larga per ospitare due persone.  
Arrossì nel ricordare che era stata Annie a mostrargliela in quella che sembrava un'altra vita. Quello era stato un momento piacevole in un periodo oscuro, pensò Guy, ripensando alla ragazza con un misto di tenerezza e senso di colpa e la ringraziò mentalmente perché in quel momento quella rientranza nascosta poteva salvare sia lui che Marian.  
Individuò l'arazzo giusto e si fermò senza fare rumore, attendendo che Marian lo raggiungesse. In un attimo la afferrò, coprendole la bocca con una mano e la trascinò nella nicchia, bloccandola contro la parete con il proprio corpo.  
La ragazza cercò di resistergli per qualche secondo, poi si rese conto che se avesse fatto rumore i soldati li avrebbero trovati e rimase immobile, schiacciata contro il muro dal corpo di quello sconosciuto.  
Marian arrossì nel pensare che l'ultima volta che aveva incontrato così da vicino il falso Guardiano Notturno lo aveva baciato, furiosa e sconvolta dopo aver visto Guy insieme a Meg. Era assurdo che si trovasse a incrociare di nuovo la strada di quell'uomo proprio quando era di nuovo tormentata dalla gelosia.  
Premuta contro il suo petto, sentiva il cuore dell'impostore che batteva velocemente per la corsa e si irritò con se stessa nell'accorgersi che anche il suo aveva accelerato i battiti e non per lo stesso motivo. All'inizio lo aveva detestato per aver rubato la sua identità segreta, ma quando era intervenuto per salvare la vita di Robin Hood, si era trovata ad ammirarlo suo malgrado.  
Il falso Guardiano Notturno era stato audace, abile e coraggioso ed era riuscito a liberare Robin da una situazione disperata, quando invece Guy era stato costretto a obbedire agli ordini dello sceriffo senza poter fare niente per ribellarsi al suo volere.  
Marian si era sentita sleale nei confronti di Guy, ma non poteva negare che l'intervento del Guardiano Notturno fosse stato decisivo per la salvezza di Robin.  
All'improvviso le venne da piangere. Non voleva provare quei sentimenti, voleva poter essere fiera di Guy, non ammirare un fuorilegge sconosciuto, perché non poteva essere lui a comportarsi eroicamente per una volta?  
Il suono delle voci dei soldati, fin troppo vicine, la strappò da quei pensieri e Marian trattenne il respiro. Anche il Guardiano Notturno si era irrigidito e Marian si aggrappò a lui, inconsciamente, terrorizzata al pensiero che i soldati potessero scoprirli.  
I passi delle guardie passarono a pochi centimetri da loro e si allontanarono lungo il corridoio, scomparendo in lontananza.  
Il falso Guardiano Notturno attese per qualche interminabile minuto, poi la prese per mano e la trascinò fuori dal nascondiglio.  
La tirò in fretta lungo il corridoio prendendo la direzione opposta a quella dei soldati, poi, giunti a un bivio si fermò e le fece cenno di proseguire da sola, mentre lui si sarebbe diretto dall'altra parte.  
\- Aspetta! - Sussurrò Marian, allungando una mano verso la maschera dell'uomo. - Dimmi chi sei. Non tradirò il tuo segreto, puoi fidarti di me.  
Il Guardiano Notturno la fermò, prendendole il polso, e scosse la testa, poi con l'altra mano le asciugò una lacrima. La fece girare su se stessa e la spinse leggermente per mandarla via.  
Marian obbedì, facendo qualche passo lungo il corridoio prima di voltarsi a guardare indietro: quando lo fece, il Guardiano Notturno era già sparito.  
La ragazza vagò tra i corridoi deserti, stringendosi le braccia intorno al corpo come se avesse freddo. L'incontro con il finto Guardiano Notturno l'aveva agitata e confusa. Non riusciva a capire bene nemmeno lei quali sentimenti la facessero sentire così inquieta.  
All'improvviso si sentì terribilmente sola e bisognosa di conforto.  
Voleva Guy, voleva sentire il suo amore e voleva che la abbracciasse fino a farle dimenticare ogni paura.  
Ma tra loro c'era sempre lo spettro di Isabella e Marian aveva il terrore che Guy potesse non essere più disposto a donarle il suo cuore.  
Terrorizzata da quella prospettiva, Marian corse verso le stanze di Guy, pregando con tutto il cuore che fosse lì.  
Non lo avrebbe lasciato a Isabella senza lottare, decise, non si sarebbe arresa e avrebbe fatto di tutto per riconquistare tutto il suo amore.  
Bussò di nuovo alla porta, freneticamente.  
  
Guy sussultò nel sentire bussare con tanta insistenza e prima di andare ad aprire si assicurò che il costume da Guardiano Notturno fosse ben nascosto e che nulla potesse svelare la sua identità.  
Si chiese chi potesse essere. Dopo aver lasciato Marian, si era affrettato a raggiungere il suo alloggio e a liberarsi del costume. Era abbastanza sicuro di non essere stato visto, ma non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi agitato nel sentire quei colpi alla porta.  
Aprì cautamente e si sorprese nel vedere Marian, inquieta e col viso ancora umido di lacrime. Prima la ragazza stava piangendo e lui non aveva resistito alla tentazione di asciugarle le lacrime, ma ora temeva che quel gesto tenero potesse averlo tradito.  
\- Marian? Cosa c'è? Come mai sei qui? - Chiese, a disagio.  
La ragazza lo guardò.  
\- Posso entrare, Guy?  
Entrambi sapevano che non era appropriato restare in una camera da soli, ma Guy si fece da parte per lasciarla passare e richiuse la porta.  
\- Se ti faccio una domanda, mi risponderai sinceramente? - Chiese Marian, guardandolo negli occhi.  
Guy non riuscì a reprimere un brivido.  
 _Lo sa. Ha capito che sono il Guardiano Notturno._  
Non distolse lo sguardo e annuì.  
\- Chiedi pure.  
\- Tu ami Isabella? - Chiese Marian in fretta e Guy la guardò, stupito.  
Aveva pensato di essere stato scoperto, e di certo non si era aspettato una domanda del genere.  
\- Certo. - Rispose. - Perché me lo chiedi?  
Marian lo fissò, allibita per la naturalezza di quella risposta.  
\- Da quanto tempo? - Riuscì a balbettare e Guy la fissò, confuso.  
\- Da sempre, direi. Un tempo non lo avrei ammesso neanche sotto tortura, ma le ho voluto bene dalla prima volta in cui nostra madre me la lasciò tenere tra le braccia. Ero piccolo allora, ma ricordo ancora bene quel giorno. Pensai che mia sorella era così piccola e che avrei dovuto essere io a proteggerla sempre.  
Marian lo guardò, cercando di nascondere la sorpresa.  
 _Sua sorella!_  
La ragazza arrossì, sentendosi sciocca e colpevole per aver pensato male di Guy.  
Lo guardò e Gisborne sospirò, abbattuto.  
\- Ho fallito anche in questo. - Disse e Marian vide che aveva gli occhi lucidi. - Non ho saputo proteggerla, anzi le ho rovinato la vita e ora lei mi odia. Ha detto che vorrebbe vedermi morto.  
Marian lo strinse a sé e lo sentì rilassarsi tra le sue braccia, come se aver pronunciato quelle parole lo avesse sollevato da un peso. Guy non sapeva che anche lei si era tolta un enorme peso dal cuore e Marian si ripromise di non parlargli dei dubbi che aveva avuto.  
Gli accarezzò i capelli con dolcezza per consolare quel dolore e Guy si aggrappò a lei senza vergognarsi di mostrarle la sua vulnerabilità.  
\- Ti amo. - Sussurrò Gisborne. - Non so come farei se tu non fossi al mio fianco.  
La ragazza lo baciò con dolcezza e gli sorrise.  
\- Non vorrei essere da nessun'altra parte.  



	15. I Will Love You Forever

Marian sedette sul letto, aspettandosi che Guy la imitasse, ma Gisborne invece la sorprese stendendosi e appoggiandole la testa sulle gambe. La ragazza gli passò una mano tra i capelli e Guy chiuse gli occhi, abbandonandosi al suo tocco con un sospiro stanco.  
\- Non credevo che il suo odio mi avrebbe fatto così male. - Disse a bassa voce. - Pensavo di esserci preparato.  
\- Ha ragione di odiarti?  
Guy rimase in silenzio per un attimo.  
\- Sì.  
Marian giocherellò distrattamente con una ciocca dei capelli di Guy, arrotolandola intorno a un dito.  
\- Non mi hai mai parlato di lei.  
Guy sorrise tanto tristemente che Marian fu tentata di zittirlo con un bacio e dirgli che non importava, che non doveva raccontarle nulla se non voleva, ma rimase ferma e in silenzio, pensando che forse gli avrebbe fatto bene parlare di ciò che lo rattristava.  
\- Non c'era molto da dire. Perlomeno non c'era nulla che non mi facesse provare vergogna. Dopo la morte dei nostri genitori avrei dovuto proteggere mia sorella, ma non ne sono stato capace. Ci ho provato, giuro che ci ho provato, ma dopo tre anni vissuti in miseria in uno sperduto paese della Francia ho accettato di darla in sposa a un uomo che non conoscevo nemmeno. Era un nobile inglese, abbastanza ricco da garantirle una vita agiata e mi aveva offerto un buon prezzo per lei. In quel momento era l'unica opportunità che avevamo per uscire da quella situazione, ma Isabella non mi ha mai perdonato per averla venduta.  
Marian lo guardò, sorpresa. Non aveva mai immaginato che il passato di Guy potesse essere stato tanto difficile e solo in quel momento si rese conto che quello doveva essere il motivo per cui in passato era stato tanto soddisfatto di aver ottenuto Locksley e per cui le aveva mostrato con tanto orgoglio le sue ricchezze quando stavano per sposarsi la prima volta.  
Lei aveva pensato che Gisborne volesse vantarsi per fare colpo su di lei, ma ora capiva che invece Guy voleva solo dimostrarle che sarebbe stato in grado di prendersi cura di lei e di farle vivere una vita agiata. E quello doveva anche essere il motivo per cui aveva aspettato di ricostruire Knighton Hall prima di chiedere la sua mano.  
Pensò con rimorso al modo in cui lo aveva derubato poco prima del matrimonio e a come Guy non le aveva mai rinfacciato quel furto nemmeno dopo che gli aveva confessato di essere il Guardiano Notturno.  
Continuò ad accarezzargli i capelli con dolcezza.  
\- Quanti anni avevi?  
\- Io poco più di diciassette, Isabella tredici. È da allora che non la vedevo.  
\- Davvero?  
Guy sorrise ironicamente.  
\- Suo marito è un nobile, la sua proprietà non è enorme, ma è piuttosto ricco e probabilmente frequenta anche la corte del principe Giovanni. Non avrei fatto un grande favore a Isabella andandola a trovare, dubito che la signora del maniero avrebbe potuto essere contenta di avere un fratello come me, un cane obbediente agli ordini dello sceriffo.  
\- Non dire così.  
\- È quello che ero, inutile negarlo. Non proprio un parente di cui andare fieri, non trovi? E poi era più conveniente anche per me: niente legami, niente debolezze agli occhi dello sceriffo.  
\- Eri sempre suo fratello. Ma perché ti odia così tanto? Da quello che mi hai raccontato non avevate molte alternative.  
Marian sapeva quanto potesse essere insopportabile l'idea di un matrimonio senza amore e Isabella era stata poco più di una bambina quando Guy la aveva data in sposa, ma si rendeva anche conto che era lei ad essere fortunata a essere la figlia di Sir Edward. Molti altri padri non avrebbero permesso all'unica figlia di decidere del proprio futuro, se suo padre non fosse stato indulgente con lei, molto probabilmente Marian avrebbe dovuto accettare un matrimonio combinato senza avere alcuna voce in capitolo.  
La maggior parte delle ragazze doveva accettare la volontà dei genitori in proposito e molte di loro erano anche più giovani di Isabella, era la normalità delle cose e alla fine quasi tutte si rassegnavano al loro destino e molte riuscivano anche a trovarvi una certa felicità.  
\- Non lo so. Io ho cercato di darle un'opportunità, non volevo più sentirla piangere per la fame o per il freddo, pensavo che un marito ricco avrebbe potuto darle la vita comoda che io non ero in grado di garantirle. Lo ammetto, volevo anche io l'opportunità di diventare un cavaliere per poter riguadagnare le terre che avevamo perso, ma ero convinto che Isabella avrebbe avuto la possibilità di stare bene. È sufficiente per voler vedere morto il proprio fratello?  
Marian si chinò su di lui per asciugargli una lacrima con un bacio e scosse la testa.  
\- Deve esserci qualcosa di più, qualcosa che non sai.  
Guy annuì.  
\- Devo scoprirlo, allora. Così forse saprò trovare un modo per rimediare. Forse non lo merito, ma voglio il perdono di mia sorella.  
\- È giusto che lo desideri, lei è la tua famiglia. Guy? Posso aiutarti in qualche modo? Forse con me parlerebbe, forse potrebbe confidare a un'altra donna perché prova così tanto rancore verso di te.  
Gisborne si alzò dal letto e le prese le mani, sinceramente commosso.  
\- Davvero faresti questo per me?  
Marian annuì e Guy la abbracciò all'improvviso, stringendola forte.  
La ragazza nascose il viso contro il petto di Guy per nascondere il suo rossore. Si sentiva in colpa: aveva dubitato del suo amore e lo aveva sospettato di averla tradita quando invece era lei quella che si era trovata ad ammirare un altro uomo.  
 _Perdonami, Guy._  
Gisborne le accarezzò il viso e i capelli e cercò le sue labbra per baciarla. Marian gli mise le braccia al collo e lo attirò più vicino, rispondendo al suo bacio con una passione che in passato non avrebbe mai pensato di poter provare. Era un misto di amore, senso di colpa, desiderio di confortarlo e di farsi perdonare e la necessità travolgente di diventare una sola cosa con lui.  
Le mani di Guy le scivolarono lungo la schiena, ardenti e possessive e Marian ebbe l'impressione che ogni tocco delle sue dita le attraversasse i vestiti per lasciarle un marchio di fuoco sulla pelle.  
Erano soli, in una camera da letto con la porta chiusa e questo già sarebbe stato sufficiente ad andare contro la decenza e ad attirare su di loro i pettegolezzi della gente se qualcuno li avesse scoperti, ma a Marian non venne in mente di allontanarsi da lui. Anzi, permise alle proprie mani di staccarsi dal collo di Guy per accarezzargli la schiena a sua volta.  
Le dita di Marian cercarono di farsi strada sotto la giacca di Gisborne, ma la cintura che sorreggeva il fodero della spada era troppo stretta e formava una barriera insormontabile che non lasciava abbastanza spazio per passare. Un attimo dopo, le mani della ragazza erano sulla fibbia della cintura, e lavoravano ansiosamente per slacciarla.  
La spada cadde a terra dopo pochi secondi e Guy sussultò, sorpreso di sentire le dita di Marian sulla pelle. Smise di baciarla e la guardò, stupendosi di trovare il suo stesso desiderio negli occhi della ragazza.  
\- Non dovremmo... - Disse, interrompendosi con un brivido nel sentire i polpastrelli di Marian che tracciavano le linee delle cicatrici sulla sua schiena.  
\- No, non dovremmo. - Ripeté Marian, sorridendo, un attimo prima di appoggiare di nuovo le labbra su quelle di Guy.  
Gisborne si arrese con un gemito e la prese tra le braccia, sollevandola da terra per avvicinarsi al letto. Crollarono insieme sul materasso, senza troppa delicatezza, ma senza sentirne il bisogno.  
Marian sentiva il peso del corpo di Guy che la teneva bloccata contro le lenzuola e si sorprese nell'accorgersi che era esattamente quello che voleva e che anzi, non era ancora abbastanza.  
Una mano di Guy si era avventurata sotto la sua gonna, mentre l'altra stava cercando di sciogliere i lacci che tenevano chiuso il corpetto del suo abito e quel tocco bollente sulla pelle morbida della sua gamba la faceva tremare, scossa da sensazioni mai provate prima.  
Da ragazzina, lei e le sue coetanee a volte si erano chieste come sarebbe stato essere toccate dai propri mariti e quella curiosità le aveva sempre fatte arrossire. Di sicuro, ne erano tutte certe, lasciarsi toccare da un uomo sarebbe stato terribilmente imbarazzante.  
Invece, in quel momento, Marian non provava il minimo imbarazzo: c'era lei e c'era Guy, tutto il resto era superfluo. Il tocco delle dita di Guy la faceva bruciare e rabbrividire allo stesso tempo e le riempiva il ventre di una specie di fame divorante che non sapeva come saziare.  
Doveva sentirlo vicino, ancora di più, lasciare che la sua pelle toccasse quella di Guy, come se solo così potessero fondersi in una cosa sola.  
Le sue mani gli avevano aperto i fermagli della giacca ed erano scivolate sotto la maglia, ansiose di esplorare ogni angolo del suo corpo, poi, mentre Gisborne ancora cercava di sciogliere i lacci del suo vestito, le dita di Marian si erano spostate, tremanti, sui lacci dei suoi pantaloni di pelle.  
Si era fermata per un attimo, improvvisamente spaventata da quello che stava per succedere e anche Guy aveva smesso di muoversi sentendo la sua esitazione. Si erano guardati negli occhi e Marian gli aveva sorriso, felice. Lo sguardo amorevole di Guy aveva dissolto ogni paura.  
Gli tese le braccia e lo baciò di nuovo, stavolta con più calma. Poteva sentire l'amore di Guy in ogni suo tocco e si rese conto che quel sentimento era solo per lei. I dubbi che la avevano tormentata fino a poco prima si erano dissolti completamente e Marian aveva l'impressione che lo avrebbe capito lo stesso anche se Guy non le avesse detto che Isabella era sua sorella.  
Tra le braccia del suo futuro marito era al sicuro e amata e non doveva dimenticarlo mai più.  
Chiuse gli occhi, fiduciosa, pronta a donarsi a lui.  
Quello che stavano per fare era un peccato, ma alla ragazza non sembrava affatto sbagliato. Presto lei e Guy si sarebbero sposati, ma ai suoi occhi lui era già suo marito: Marian aveva deciso di restare al suo fianco per tutta la vita e avrebbe potuto pronunciare i voti nuziali senza esitare anche in quel momento.  
Che male c'era ad amare il proprio marito?  
\- Ti amerò per sempre. - Sussurrò Guy, come se avesse potuto sentire i suoi pensieri e Marian aprì la bocca per ripetere anche lei quelle parole, come se fossero voti nuziali, ma si interruppe con un grido di terrore quando la porta fu aperta di colpo, sbattendo contro il muro, e lo sceriffo entrò nella stanza, seguito da Archer e da alcune guardie.  
\- Oh, Gisborne, questa sta diventando una pessima abitudine, non trovi? Dovresti almeno imparare a chiudere la porta.  
Guy saltò giù dal letto, gettando allo stesso tempo una coperta su Marian perché la ragazza fosse protetta dagli sguardi indiscreti degli intrusi.  
\- La porta _era_ chiusa! Siete stati voi a sfondarla! Ora uscite subito! - Gridò, rabbioso.  
Marian si nascose sotto la coperta, arrossendo furiosamente.  
\- Dettagli, Gizzy. E non preoccuparti, non ho intenzione di assistere a certe scene disgustose se posso farne a meno. Anche se pensavo che dopo tutto questo tempo ti saresti stancato di lei. Evidentemente la tua amichetta lebbrosa è più brava di quanto pensassi.  
Guy fu sul punto di lanciarsi contro lo sceriffo, ma Archer lo trattenne.  
\- Ehi, calma. Tra un minuto andremo via.  
Il fratello gli strinse il braccio come per dirgli qualcosa e Gisborne si sforzò di calmarsi.  
\- Cosa volete?  
\- Il Guardiano Notturno ha aggredito lo sceriffo, stiamo perquisendo il castello. - Spiegò Archer, poi si rivolse ai soldati. - Mi sembra evidente che non sia qui, andiamo.  
\- Non così in fretta. - Disse lo sceriffo e Guy lo guardò. Vaisey puntò un dito contro di lui. - Tu renditi utile e unisciti alle ricerche, mentre tu, signorina, torna a ricamare insieme alle altre lebbrose.  
Guy lanciò uno sguardo ad Archer e l'altro alzò le spalle, anche se Guy non lavorava più per lui sarebbe stato poco saggio disobbedire apertamente allo sceriffo.  
\- Voi andate pure avanti. - Disse Archer agli altri soldati e allo sceriffo. - Aspetterò che Gisborne sia pronto e poi si unirà ai miei uomini.  



	16. Save Me Now

Marian lanciò uno sguardo irritato alla guardia che la stava scortando verso la sala dove le altre ragazze erano solite riunirsi e arrossì nel vedere che l'uomo stava ridacchiando maliziosamente.  
La ragazza fu tentata di dargli un calcio, ma si trattenne, non sarebbe stata una mossa saggia e poi non era colpa di quel soldato se l'aveva trovata in quella situazione compromettente.  
Marian avvampò di rabbia. Era sempre lo sceriffo a rovinare tutto e se il mondo fosse stato giusto, Vaisey avrebbe dovuto essere morto già da molto tempo.  
Il soldato aprì la porta della sala.  
\- Prego, _signora_.  
Marian lo ignorò, altera e raggiunse le altre donne. Nessuna fece caso a lei e la ragazza si chiese per quanto sarebbe durata quella tranquillità. Era certa che lo sceriffo e le guardie avrebbero parlato della scena a cui avevano assistito e allora i pettegolezzi si sarebbero diffusi in tutto il castello.  
Scoprì che non le importava affatto. Già sparlavano alle sue spalle da molto tempo, reputandola l'amante di Guy, non sarebbe cambiato nulla se non il fatto che stavolta le voci sarebbero state molto più fondate.  
Si ritrovò a sorridere tra sé, felice. A parte l'imbarazzo e l'irritazione dovuta all'interruzione dello sceriffo, quello che era successo tra lei e Guy era stato bello e aveva cancellato ogni suo timore.  
Guy la amava con tutto il cuore e si fidava di lei così tanto da abbandonare ogni difesa e mostrarle apertamente il dolore che lo tormentava.  
Marian pensò con tenerezza al suo sguardo afflitto mentre le parlava di sua sorella e sperò di essere riuscita a dargli un po' di conforto.  
Era buffo vedere come cambiavano le cose solo guardandole da un'altra prospettiva: quella mattina aveva desiderato soltanto che Isabella si tenesse lontana da Guy, mentre ora Marian era determinata a fare di tutto per farla riavvicinare al fratello.  
Una delle altre ragazze la strappò da quei pensieri chiamandola perché sedesse insieme a lei e alle sue amiche.  
Marian sorrise educatamente e la raggiunse, chiedendosi se sarebbero state così amichevoli anche quando avessero scoperto che era stata sorpresa in una situazione scabrosa prima del matrimonio.  
\- Siete preoccupata per domani? - Chiese una delle donne e Marian la guardò, perplessa.  
\- Perché?  
\- Per i giochi. Domani sono previsti i duelli con la spada, non avete paura che il vostro promesso sposo possa restare ferito o ucciso?  
Marian impallidì. Distratta dalla sua gelosia, non aveva pensato alle gare organizzate dallo sceriffo e non aveva nemmeno chiesto a Guy perché avesse deciso di combattere.  
Una delle sue compagne ridacchiò.  
\- Ma forse è quello che spera, non trovate? Io avrei preferito non essere costretta a sposare mio marito. Peccato che sia troppo vecchio e codardo per combattere.  
\- Non mi sembra che vi dispiaccia spendere l'oro di vostro marito, però. - Disse un'altra, malignamente. - Io non amo il mio, ma non mi auguro di certo che muoia.  
\- E voi, lady Marian? - Chiese una terza. - Siete contenta del vostro futuro marito?  
\- Non vedo perché dovrebbe. - Intervenne la prima. - Sarà anche di bell'aspetto, ma per quello esistono gli amanti. Non avete visto come si è comportato l'altro giorno? Deve essere pazzo oppure talmente dissoluto da presentarsi ubriaco di mattina presto davanti allo sceriffo, come si può essere contente di sposare un uomo del genere? Io avrei paura…  
Marian si alzò in piedi bruscamente, lasciando cadere a terra il ricamo a cui aveva iniziato a lavorare e le altre ragazze la guardarono.  
\- Io amo Guy e non vedo l'ora di sposarlo. - Disse fieramente.  
\- Lo sanno tutti cosa faceva quando lavorava per lo sceriffo! Non vi fa paura sposare un uomo capace di uccidere a sangue freddo?  
Marian sospirò mentalmente, pensando che il passato di Guy prima o poi tornava sempre a ferirli in qualche modo, ma provò rabbia verso quelle donne così pronte a giudicare senza conoscere affatto la situazione.  
\- No. Quando sono con lui non ho mai paura. Sono orgogliosa di diventare sua moglie e quello in cui ci sposeremo sarà il giorno più felice della mia vita.  
\- È vero che siete la sua amante? - La punzecchiò una delle ragazze, sperando di metterla in difficoltà.  
Marian si limitò a sorridere.  
\- Io sono sua. - Disse semplicemente, poi voltò loro le spalle e andò a sedere accanto a una delle finestre, da sola.  
  
Archer ordinò ai soldati di ispezionare tutte le stanze da un lato del corridoio, mentre lui e Gisborne avrebbero controllato le altre.  
Non appena furono soli, si rivolse al fratello, preoccupato.  
\- Sei diventato più matto del solito? - Sussurrò. - Cosa pensavi di fare? In pieno giorno?  
\- È stato un imprevisto. Se tutto fosse andato come pensavo, non se ne sarebbe nemmeno accorto.  
\- Non voglio saperne nulla, ma cerca di fare attenzione almeno. E ora diamoci da fare, visto che dovremo controllare il castello da cima a fondo per colpa tua, mi sembra il minimo che mi aiuti anche tu.  
Guy sorrise.  
\- Mi dispiace.  
\- No, non è vero.  
\- Hai ragione, non è vero. - Disse Guy, ridendo, e Archer scosse la testa con aria rassegnata.  
\- A volte mi chiedo chi dei due sia il fratello maggiore. - Disse a bassa voce, mettendo per un attimo la mano sulla spalla di Guy. - A proposito, come va con Isabella?  
\- Non va.  
\- Peccato.  
\- È anche tua sorella.  
Archer alzò le spalle.  
\- Non la conosco nemmeno, non puoi aspettarti che mi affligga per lei. Mi dispiace per te più che altro.  
\- Io non ho intenzione di arrendermi. Prima o poi riuscirò a farmi perdonare da lei e allora avrai modo di conoscerla anche tu.  
Dopo aver visto l'odio con cui la donna aveva frustato Guy non appena lo aveva riconosciuto, Archer aveva i suoi dubbi che fosse possibile recuperare quel rapporto, ma non disse nulla per non scoraggiare il fratello. Almeno, pensò sorridendo tra sé, sembrava che Gisborne e Marian avessero risolto qualsiasi problema potessero aver avuto.  
\- Scusa per prima, quando lo sceriffo ha visto la porta chiusa ha ordinato di sfondarla.  
Guy arrossì leggermente, ma annuì.  
\- Lo so, conosco fin troppo bene i suoi modi.  
\- Allora, ti senti pronto per domani? - Chiese Archer, cambiando discorso.  
\- Pronto per cosa?  
\- Non avrai mangiato di nuovo qualcosa preparato dalla tua donna, vero? Il torneo, Guy. Domani toccherà ai duelli con le spade, te ne sei già dimenticato?  
\- No, stavo solo pensando ad altro. Non credo che avrò troppi problemi, le nostre sfide mi hanno fatto migliorare molto. Fai attenzione perché domani potrei batterti.  
\- Lo so che sono il migliore, l'avversario da temere,, ma non sottovalutare troppo gli altri. Non puoi sapere come combattono e potrebbero sorprenderti. Se il Guardiano Notturno non ci avesse costretto a perquisire ogni singola stanza del castello, avremmo potuto approfittarne per guardare gli allenamenti degli altri.  
\- Scusa.  
\- Smettila, tanto lo so benissimo che non ne sei affatto pentito. Piuttosto domani cerca di non farti ammazzare e adesso cerchiamo di sbrigarci a controllare il resto del castello.  
  
Isabella rimase seduta in silenzio in un angolo della camera che divideva col marito, cercando di evitare di incrociare il suo sguardo.  
Thornton era rientrato con un livido sanguinante sulla tempia e un umore tremendo e lei sapeva fin troppo bene che quando era in quelle condizioni bastava un solo sguardo o una parola di troppo a scatenare la sua furia.  
\- Moglie inutile! - Sbraitò l'uomo, posando gli occhi su di lei. - Non solo il tuo ventre è secco e sterile, ma non ti curi nemmeno di tuo marito! Una vera donna si preoccuperebbe nel vedere il proprio marito ferito, si darebbe almeno il disturbo di chiedere cosa gli sia successo, ma tu stai lì senza fare nulla, con quella tua aria da principessa oltraggiata!  
Isabella nascose le mani sotto il ricamo che teneva in grembo per nasconderne il tremito.  
\- Cosa ti è successo, marito mio? - Chiese, in tono gentile.  
Thornton sorrise avvicinandosi a lei e con una mano sfilò l'ago appuntato sul ricamo, mentre l'altra si chiudeva attorno a uno dei polsi della moglie.  
\- Che mogliettina amorevole, se qualcuno ti sentisse potrebbe anche credere che parli sul serio.  
Le sollevò a forza una mano e le trafisse il palmo con l'ago, lasciandolo conficcato nella pelle.  
Isabella si trovò con gli occhi pieni di lacrime, ma si sforzò di non emettere nemmeno un gemito. Se avesse fatto rumore, lo sapeva, sarebbe stato molto peggio.  
Thornton la tirò in piedi di peso e la spinse verso il letto, iniziando a sfilarsi la cintura.  
Isabella si sforzò di estraniarsi da quello che stava per succederle, di fingere di essere altrove come faceva ogni volta che suo marito pretendeva di imporle i suoi doveri coniugali, ma il dolore alla mano le impediva di concentrarsi e le faceva voglia di piangere e lei sapeva che doveva stare attenta a non lasciarsi sfuggire nemmeno un singhiozzo oppure Thornton l'avrebbe punita in un modo ancora peggiore.  
Il marito la prese tra le braccia, ma nella sua stretta non c'era il minimo calore. Da quando erano sposati non era riuscita a dargli l'erede che voleva e lui l'aveva accusata di essere sterile, ma Thornton non aveva mai rinunciato a possederla nel suo modo brutale, solo per il gusto di farle male e di imporre la sua volontà su di lei.  
Le venne in mente il calore che aveva sentito nell'abbraccio del fratello e si accorse che quel pensiero l'aveva fatta scoppiare in lacrime solo quando lo schiaffo del marito la colpì all'improvviso.  
\- Piangi? Le attenzioni di tuo marito ti fanno piangere? Ora ti darò un motivo per farlo.  
Isabella chiuse gli occhi quando Thornton la colpì di nuovo.  
_Mi chiedi perdono, Guy? Come posso perdonare chi mi ha gettato all'inferno? Se vuoi fare qualcosa per me, salvami. Salvami ora!_  
Attese lo schiaffo successivo, ma il marito si era fermato.  
\- Alzati. - Le disse in fretta. - E ricomponiti. Se si accorgono di qualcosa, la pagherai.  
Isabella si affrettò ad obbedirgli e solo in quel momento si rese conto che qualcuno stava bussando alla porta.  
Si asciugò il viso in fretta, si strappò via l'ago dalla mano e sistemò vestito e capelli, badando a restare in un angolo in ombra. Thornton la esaminò con lo sguardo e finalmente si decise ad aprire.  
\- Cosa volete? - Disse sgarbatamente.  
\- Stiamo controllando ogni camera per cercare il Guardiano Notturno, signore. - Disse Archer.  
Thornton si infuriò.  
\- Io sono la vittima di quell'aggressione, come vi viene in mente di pensare che possa nascondersi qui?!  
\- Ordini dello sceriffo, mi dispiace.  
Thornton fu costretto a farsi da parte e Archer entrò nella stanza seguito da due soldati e da Gisborne.  
_Guy!_  
Isabella lo fissò, allibita.  
Aveva pensato a lui e suo fratello era davvero venuto a salvarla.  



	17. A New Enemy

Guy alzò gli occhi per cercare la sorella con lo sguardo, timidamente. Dopo la discussione che avevano avuto poche ore prima non sapeva come avrebbe potuto reagire a quella visita inaspettata.  
Era stato tentato di restare fuori dalla stanza per non disturbarla con la sua presenza, ma poi non aveva resistito alla tentazione di avvicinarsi a lei e aveva seguito Archer e i soldati nella stanza dei Thornton.  
Il suo sguardo incontrò quello della sorella e fu sorpreso nel non trovarci odio. Non poteva esserne certo perché Isabella era ferma in un angolo della stanza poco illuminato, ma per un attimo Guy aveva avuto l'impressione di scorgere del sollievo nei suoi occhi, come se per un solo istante fosse stata contenta di vederlo.  
Si girò, sentendosi addosso gli occhi del cognato e Guy capì che Thornton non era affatto felice della sua presenza. L'uomo lo fissava con malcelato disgusto e gli sorrise malignamente.  
\- Ah, Gisborne. - Disse, osservandolo con disprezzo. - Non ti avrei riconosciuto senza gli stracci che indossavi l'ultima volta che ci siamo incontrati. Eri un patetico randagio pulcioso all'epoca, ma a quanto pare hai messo a frutto i soldi che ti ho dato.  
I soldati lanciarono uno sguardo curioso a Gisborne nel sentire quelle parole sprezzanti rivolte al loro ex comandante e Guy fu tentato di estrarre la spada e lavare nel sangue quell'umiliazione.  
A fermarlo fu lo sguardo spaventato di Isabella. Le aveva già fatto troppo male, non poteva versare il sangue del marito davanti ai suoi occhi.  
Il pensiero di Marian lo indusse ad allontanare del tutto la mano dall'elsa della spada: se avesse aggredito Thornton senza un motivo valido, lo sceriffo lo avrebbe fatto gettare nelle segrete oppure impiccare e allora che ne sarebbe stato di lei?  
\- Cerco di ottenere sempre il meglio da quello che ho, signore. - Disse fieramente, guardandolo negli occhi. - E spero che domani avrete il coraggio di constatare di persona ciò che il vostro denaro mi ha permesso di diventare.  
\- Cosa vorresti insinuare, Gisborne? Mi stai sfidando?  
Guy gli sorrise con ferocia e Archer riconobbe lo stesso lampo pericoloso che aveva visto nel suo sguardo quando gli aveva intimato di mantenere il segreto su Seth.  
\- Domani parteciperò ai combattimenti organizzati dallo sceriffo, sarei molto deluso di non incontrarvi. Di certo non vi mancherà il coraggio di confrontarvi con un patetico cane randagio, vero?  
Lo sguardo di Thornton si accese di un odio feroce.  
\- Vedremo se la penserai allo stesso modo quando ti costringerò a baciare la polvere ai miei piedi, domani.  
\- Siete libero di provarci. - Rispose Guy con un tono arrogante che Archer non gli aveva mai sentito usare, poi si rivolse a Isabella con gentilezza. - Sorella mia, spero che vorrai venire ad assistere alle gare. Se me lo permetterai, ti farò riservare un posto accanto alla mia futura moglie, così potrai fare la sua conoscenza.  
Isabella lo guardò, senza sapere cosa rispondere.  
Guy non aveva la più pallida idea di cosa avrebbe scatenato sfidando suo marito e aveva il terrore che sarebbe stata lei a subirne le conseguenze.  
Suo fratello si sarebbe fatto ammazzare e Isabella si disse che non doveva importarle perché in tal caso avrebbe solo pagato il giusto prezzo per ciò che le aveva fatto vendendola a Thornton.  
Eppure in lei si era accesa la minima speranza che potesse essere suo marito a restare ucciso durante il duello, ma Isabella non osava soffermare il pensiero su quell'idea per non essere costretta a ripiombare nella sua orribile realtà se non si fosse avverata.  
Di sicuro l'indomani non sarebbe stata in grado di incitare nessuno dei due combattenti: non poteva parteggiare per suo marito, non sarebbe riuscita a fingere così bene e non poteva nemmeno mostrare la sua speranza che fosse Guy a vincere perché se Thornton fosse sopravvissuto alla gara l'avrebbe punita duramente.  
\- Sì, Isabella, vieni ad assistere domani. - Rispose suo marito per lei. - Così vedrai con i tuoi occhi cosa succede a chi osa contrastarmi. Porta qualche fazzoletto in più perché temo che la futura lady Gisborne ne avrà bisogno.  
Archer spostò lo sguardo dal fratello a Thornton e decise di spezzare la tensione prima che la situazione degenerasse.  
\- Andiamo, Gisborne. La cena sarà servita tra poco e i signori Thornton hanno bisogno del tempo di prepararsi. Lo sceriffo odia aspettare.  
Archer fece cenno ai soldati di precederlo e li seguì fuori dalla stanza, insieme a Guy.  
Ordinò alle guardie di continuare le ricerche del Guardiano Notturno, ma lui prese Gisborne per un braccio, guidandolo nella direzione opposta a quella presa dai soldati.  
\- Ti sei reso conto di esserti appena fatto un nemico, vero? - Chiese, Archer e Guy scosse la testa.  
\- No, Archer, è stato lui a farsene uno.  
Il fratello gli sorrise.  
\- Beh, in ogni caso adesso guardati le spalle. Quello non mi sembra un tipo leale, se fossi in te starei molto attento.  
Guy annuì, serio. Gli erano bastate solo poche parole per accorgersi di quanto Thornton fosse viscido e meschino e si chiese come avesse fatto a non rendersene conto tanti anni prima, quando gli aveva permesso di sposare Isabella.  
 _Mi faceva comodo non capirlo, questa è la verità._  
\- Mi pare di capire che ora la sfida più importante delle gare di domani non è più quella tra me e te... - Disse Archer. - Peccato, mi piace trovarmi al centro dell'attenzione.  
\- Oh, sono sicuro che riuscirai lo stesso a catturare tutta l'attenzione che desideri, in particolar modo quella femminile, scommetto.  
Archer sogghignò.  
\- Non sai cosa ti perdi, fratello. Un campione giovane e libero è sempre molto apprezzato.  
\- Allora devi essermi grato perché non ti faccio concorrenza, altrimenti non avresti speranze. - Rispose Guy in tono scherzoso e Archer scoppiò a ridere.  
\- Adesso raggiungiamo gli altri a cena, ma più tardi raggiungimi in cortile, ti insegnerò alcune mosse che ancora non ti ho mostrato.  
\- Altri segreti dell'Oriente?  
\- Qualcosa del genere. Le tenevo da parte per batterti, domani, ma penso che sia meglio che tu le conosca, potrebbero salvarti la vita contro Thornton.  
\- E rinunceresti alla gloria per aiutarmi?  
Archer sorrise e gli diede una pacca sulle spalle.  
\- Preferisco un fratello tutto intero.  
  
Marian fissò il piatto, limitandosi a sbocconcellare un pezzo di pane. Il posto di Guy era ancora vuoto e la ragazza si chiedeva se sarebbe riuscito a cenare oppure se lo sceriffo lo avrebbe costretto a controllare tutto il castello in cerca del Guardiano Notturno.  
Lanciò uno sguardo malevolo a Vaisey: lo sceriffo mangiava tranquillamente, conversando con alcuni dei suoi ospiti e probabilmente era molto soddisfatto per essere riuscito ancora una volta a creare problemi a Gisborne.  
Isabella Thornton entrò nella sala, accompagnata dal marito e Marian la osservò attentamente, meravigliandosi di essere stata talmente accecata dalla gelosia da non aver notato la sua somiglianza con Guy.  
Isabella aveva capelli scuri molto simili a quelli del fratello e Marian immaginò che se Guy li avesse lasciati crescere, anche i suoi sarebbero stati mossi come quelli della sorella.  
Marian sorrise tra sé a quell'idea e si ritrovò a immaginare come sarebbe stato Gisborne con i capelli più lunghi. Di certo, pensò arrossendo leggermente, le sarebbe piaciuto affondarvi le dita mentre lo baciava.  
Anche gli occhi di Isabella erano dello stesso azzurro di quelli di Guy e poiché ormai conosceva così bene quelli di Gisborne, Marian riuscì a riconoscere la tristezza che si nascondeva in quelli di sua sorella.  
Di certo quella donna non era felice, ma questo era facile da capire anche solo da ciò che Guy le aveva raccontato.  
Il marito di Isabella sembrava avere un aspetto piuttosto comune a prima vista, ma Marian lo trovava sgradevole, come se dietro a una facciata rispettabile si nascondesse un serpente velenoso pronto a mordere.  
In quel momento la sua espressione era torva e divenne ancora più scura quando altre due persone entrarono nella sala.  
Il viso di Marian invece si illuminò nel vedere Guy.  
Gisborne era insieme ad Archer e Marian si chiese quanto fosse importante per Guy quell'amicizia.  
Archer non le piaceva principalmente perché era l'aiutante dello sceriffo e poi non gli aveva mai perdonato le frustate che aveva dato a Guy, ma doveva ammettere che negli ultimi tempi si era dimostrato un buon amico per lui.  
Quando era rimasto intrappolato nel pozzo, senza l'aiuto di Archer, Guy sarebbe sicuramente morto ed era stato sempre lui a soccorrerlo quando lei lo aveva avvelenato. Senza contare che il consiglio di parlare con Guy che le aveva dato quella mattina era stato molto più sensato del suo comportamento impulsivo e accecato dalla gelosia.  
Decise che se Guy ci teneva, lei non avrebbe fatto nulla per ostacolare quell'improbabile amicizia.  
Gisborne era entrato nella sala con aria decisa e Marian lo guardò, sorpresa. Era da molto tempo che non gli vedeva sul volto quell'espressione dura e feroce che in passato spesso l'aveva intimorita.  
In quel momento Guy aveva la stessa aria pericolosa del lupo che simboleggiava la sua casata e la ragazza si chiese cosa gli fosse successo, poi notò che lo sguardo del suo futuro marito aveva incontrato quello di Thornton il quale lo aveva ricambiato con altrettanta ostilità.  
Isabella non guardava nessuno dei due e si limitava a fissare il piatto, chiaramente a disagio.  
Guy distolse lo sguardo dal marito della sorella, ignorandolo completamente e prese posto accanto a Marian. Senza dire nulla le prese una mano e se la portò alle labbra per baciarla sul palmo e la giovane vide la durezza del suo sguardo sciogliersi in un sorriso sincero.  
\- Mi sei mancata, futura lady Gisborne. - Sussurrò Guy e il cuore di Marian si riempì di gioia.  
Più tardi gli avrebbe chiesto il motivo del suo nervosismo, ma per il momento l'unica cosa che contava era essere al suo fianco.  
Se restavano insieme, avrebbero potuto affrontare qualsiasi problema.  



	18. Survive and Come Back

Guy controllò che la porta fosse sbarrata, poi si affacciò alla finestra del suo alloggio e si assicurò che nessuno stesse guardando nella sua direzione. In fretta prese l'arco, lo tese al massimo mirando oltre le mura del castello e lasciò partire una freccia, poi si affrettò ad allontanarsi dalla finestra e a nascondere l'arco in fondo al baule che aveva portato da Locksley.  
Indossò il cappotto di pelle, ma portò con se un mantello dall'aspetto anonimo e andò a cercare Allan per dirigersi alla locanda insieme a lui.  
Quando arrivarono, Robin li stava già aspettando con Much seduto accanto a lui. Allan li guardò, un po' deluso.  
\- Meg non è venuta? - Si lasciò sfuggire e Robin e Guy si scambiarono uno sguardo divertito.  
\- Ci siamo tutti. Lei e Little John sono andati a esaminare il luogo dove si terrà il torneo. Stavolta pare che Vaisey abbia fatto le cose in grande, credo che tutti gli ospiti del castello verranno ad assistere alle gare, se riusciremo a mescolarci a loro, forse potremo scoprire qualcosa.  
Guy guardò Allan.  
\- Perché tu e Much non li raggiungete? Qualche informazione sul campo di gara potrebbe farmi comodo.  
Much guardò Robin, incerto, anche lui era curioso di vedere cosa era stato organizzato per il torneo, ma non si fidava ancora molto a lasciare Robin da solo con Guy, in particolar modo se era stato Gisborne a suggerirlo.  
Robin annuì, intuendo che Guy voleva parlare con lui in privato.  
\- Sì, andate, io vi raggiungerò tra poco.  
Attese che Allan e Much si fossero allontanati, poi tornò a rivolgersi a Gisborne.  
\- Allora, hai scoperto qualcosa?  
\- Ci ho provato. Ho cercato tra i documenti dello sceriffo, ma non ho trovato nulla.  
\- Hai controllato il nascondiglio segreto, quello nascosto dietro al quadro?  
\- E tu come fai a conoscerlo? - Chiese Guy, sorpreso. - No, forse non voglio saperlo. Comunque ho guardato anche lì e non c'era nulla. Avrei perquisito la stanza più accuratamente, ma sono stato sorpreso dallo sceriffo e come puoi immaginare non mi sono potuto fermare troppo a lungo.  
\- Ti sei fatto scoprire?! Ti rendi conto di cosa rischieresti se Vaisey ti catturasse?!  
\- Doveva essere al torneo di tiro con l'arco in quel momento! Invece ha portato Thornton nel suo studio. Mi chiedo di cosa dovessero parlare.  
\- Thornton? Il marito di tua sorella?  
\- Già. Quel tipo non mi piace affatto, dovremo stare attenti a lui. Credo di aver capito perché Isabella mi odia…  
Robin annuì, comprensivo.  
\- Non potevi sapere che tipo di persona fosse.  
\- Avrei dovuto informarmi. Era una bambina, Hood, e l'ho consegnata a un uomo di cui non sapevo nulla solo perché era disposto a pagare bene…  
Robin mise una mano sul braccio di Guy.  
\- Se lei era una bambina, tu non eri molto più vecchio di lei.  
\- Avrei comunque dovuto proteggerla.  
Rimasero in silenzio e Robin ripensò a quando Guy e Isabella erano stati scacciati dalle loro terre senza che nessuno muovesse un dito per aiutarli.  
\- Qualcuno avrebbe dovuto proteggere anche te.  
Guy sospirò, poi mise sul tavolo una pergamena arrotolata e la spinse verso Robin.  
Il fuorilegge la guardò, senza decidersi a prenderla.  
\- Cos'è?  
\- Gli atti di proprietà di Knighton Hall e di tutto il suo contenuto. C'è un vano segreto dove ho riposto le cose più preziose in mio possesso. Non è molto, ma ti spiegherò dov'è.  
Robin lo fissò.  
\- Guy, cosa significa? Perché dovresti darlo a me?  
\- Perché se dovesse succedermi qualcosa tu farai in modo che i miei averi vadano a Seth. Non voglio che sia privato delle terre che gli spettano di diritto. Per ora è un segreto, ma ho riconosciuto Seth come mio legittimo erede, ti darò il nome del notaio che ha una copia dei documenti. E voglio che tu mi prometta di proteggere Marian e Isabella. E anche Archer, ma credo che lui non ne abbia bisogno.  
\- Gisborne, perché diavolo stai parlando come se fossi in punto di morte?  
\- Perché potrebbe essere così. E in tal caso non voglio che a mio figlio possa succedere quello che è successo a me quando i miei genitori sono morti.  
Robin lo guardò, preoccupato.  
\- Spiega.  
\- Oggi combatterò nel torneo dello sceriffo, esiste la possibilità che possa essere colpito a morte.  
Robin sorrise, sollevato. Aveva temuto un pericolo più grave, ma a quanto pareva Gisborne era semplicemente ansioso.  
\- Archer non ti farebbe del male.  
\- Il mio avversario non sarà Archer. Ho sfidato Thornton e ho la sensazione che se avrà l'occasione di ferirmi non si farà il minimo scrupolo. Non lo conosco, non so quanto sia abile, ma so che mi odia. Credo che sia sufficiente a voler prendere qualche precauzione, non credi?  
\- Ha senso, ma quando ti ho salvato da Barret tu mi hai fatto una promessa. Mi hai dato la tua parola, te ne ricordi ancora?  
Guy alzò gli occhi su di lui, un po' risentito.  
\- Ho promesso di aiutarti e di obbedire ai tuoi ordini. Pensi che la mia parola valga così poco e che io possa dimenticarmene?  
\- Il tuo aiuto è stato prezioso, Guy, ma ora ti chiedo di rispettare la seconda parte della promessa: ti darò un ordine e tu dovrai obbedirmi.  
\- Parla.  
\- Guy di Gisborne, ti proibisco di farti ammazzare da Thornton.  
\- Non vorrai che rinunci a combattere?  
\- No. Ma non morire. Fai quello che vuoi, ma resta vivo. Se tu morissi, il problema non sarebbe di certo la tua eredità, ma il dolore che provocheresti a tutti quelli che tengono a te. Ti chiedo solo questo, Guy, anzi te lo ordino. Sopravvivi.  
  
Marian si allontanò dal gruppo dei nobili cercando di non farsi notare troppo. Suo padre aveva già preso posto sul palco e attendeva che lei lo raggiungesse, ma c'era ancora tempo prima dell'inizio dei combattimenti e lei voleva vedere Guy.  
Avrebbe voluto parlargli prima, ma non era riuscita a trovarlo da nessuna parte.  
Si avvicinò alla zona dove erano state erette le tende destinate ai partecipanti e si trovò in mezzo all'attività frenetica dei servitori che aiutavano i cavalieri a prepararsi per il combattimento.  
Scorse Allan e sorrise tra sé nel vedere che era molto impegnato a parlare con una ragazza, poi notò gli abiti di foggia maschile di quest'ultima e la riconobbe: era la giovane che si era unita alla banda di Robin Hood, quella Meg che forse era stata l'amante di Guy.  
Marian si avvicinò ai due giovani, lanciando un'occhiata ostile alla ragazza.  
\- Allan!  
\- Oh, Marian. Cerchi Giz? A proposito, lei è Meg.  
\- So chi è, l'ho vista al campo di Robin qualche tempo fa. - Tagliò corto Marian. - Dov'è Guy?  
Allan la guardò, un po stupito per il tono secco usato da Marian, poi indicò una delle tende.  
\- Lì dentro. Ci vorrà ancora un po' prima che tocchi a lui.  
Marian si diresse verso la tenda e si fermò davanti all'entrata, affacciandosi ad essa per guardare all'interno.  
Trattenne il respiro nel vedere Guy.  
Gisborne le dava le spalle e non si era accorto del suo arrivo. Teneva in mano la spada sguainata, esaminandola attentamente, poi la soppesò come per controllarne l'equilibrio e la mosse in avanti con uno scatto fulmineo per simulare un affondo.  
In quel momento Guy si accorse di essere osservato e si voltò a guardare, sorridendo nel riconoscere Marian. La ragazza fece qualche passo verso di lui, improvvisamente intimidita.  
Guy indossava una cotta di maglia simile a quella delle sue guardie e a Marian tornò in mente l'unica volta che gli aveva visto addosso un indumento simile, quando lo sceriffo aveva assoldato un fabbro per creare un'armatura indistruttibile. Il progetto si era rivelato un fallimento e Guy aveva rischiato di essere bruciato vivo e poi annegato da Robin.  
Lei aveva avuto l'occasione di parlargli dopo che era tutto finito, quando ormai si era già liberato dell'armatura e ricordava ancora l'aria stanca e sconfitta che aveva avuto con addosso quella cotta di maglia ancora gocciolante, i capelli bagnati e il viso sporco di fuliggine.  
In quel momento invece Guy le dava l'impressione opposta: la maglia di ferro era lucida e rifletteva la luce del sole che entrava dall'apertura della tenda e Gisborne sembrava pieno di energia e aveva lo sguardo fiero di un lupo pronto ad attaccare la propria preda.  
Marian si avvicinò a lui e Guy la prese tra le braccia per baciarla sulle labbra con dolcezza.  
La ragazza si chiese come riuscisse ad essere tanto pericoloso e delicato allo stesso tempo. Gli appoggiò il viso sul petto, ma la cotta di maglia, fredda contro la sua guancia, le impediva di sentire i battiti del cuore.  
\- Perché hai deciso di combattere? - Sussurrò la giovane e Guy riconobbe la preoccupazione nella sua voce.  
\- Mi hanno sempre considerato solo uno strumento dello sceriffo, non mi hanno mai rispettato davvero...  
Marian lo interruppe con un sospiro.  
\- E io non ho fatto altro che peggiorare le cose, vero?  
Guy le sorrise.  
\- La medicina di Djaq non ha aiutato, ma io ci ho messo del mio. Anche se non ero del tutto lucido ancora non capisco come mi sia venuto in mente di dire certe cose.  
Guy ridacchiò, mentre a Marian vennero le lacrime agli occhi.  
\- Mi dispiace…  
Gisborne le sollevò il viso per baciarla di nuovo.  
\- Non devi. Va tutto bene.  
\- Ma ora sei costretto a combattere per farti rispettare…  
\- Quale cavaliere non desidera di poter dimostrare il proprio valore di tanto in tanto?  
\- Affronterai Archer? - Marian si sforzò di sorridere. - Un'altra delle vostre sfide? Chi di voi due è in vantaggio?  
\- Il mio avversario sarà Thornton.  
\- Il marito di tua sorella? Perché?  
\- Isabella è infelice e credo che la colpa sia di quell'uomo e poi mi ha insultato. Merita di essere umiliato davanti a tutti. - Disse Guy in tono duro.  
Marian lo guardò.  
\- Sarà pericoloso?  
Guy osservò l'espressione ansiosa della ragazza e fu sul punto di mentirle per rassicurarla, ma poi pensò che se gli fosse successo qualcosa non voleva che le ultime parole che le aveva rivolto fossero una bugia. Mentiva già abbastanza a proposito del Guardiano Notturno.  
\- Potrebbe esserlo. - Disse e la sentì tremare tra le sue braccia.  
Marian si appoggiò a lui e Guy si preparò a sentire le sue proteste, ma la ragazza non tentò di dissuaderlo.  
Si raddrizzò e lo guardò negli occhi per un lungo istante, poi sollevò le braccia per sciogliere il nastro di velluto che portava tra i capelli. Guy notò che era nero e dorato per abbinarsi al vestito color crema con ricami neri e oro e si chiese se Marian avesse scelto apposta di indossare i colori della sua casata.  
Marian baciò il nastro e lo annodò al braccio di Guy, fissandolo in modo che non potesse intralciare i suoi movimenti, poi raccolse tutto il suo coraggio per sorridergli.  
\- Fatti onore e poi torna da me.  



	19. This Is What I Did

Marian prese posto accanto a suo padre, cercando di nascondere l'agitazione che provava. Aveva paura per Guy, era terrorizzata all'idea che potesse succedergli qualcosa, ma allo stesso tempo si sentiva orgogliosa di lui e sperava con tutto il cuore che riuscisse a mostrarsi valoroso.  
Lo sceriffo era seduto al posto d'onore, non troppo distante da loro e Marian si chiese come avesse fatto Guy a far riservare per loro dei posti così buoni considerando i suoi rapporti attuali con Vaisey.  
Sentì lo sguardo disgustato dello sceriffo su di lei e si affrettò a distogliere gli occhi da quell'uomo sgradevole. Era chiaro che nemmeno Vaisey era contento di vederla.  
Doveva essere stato Archer a procurare quei posti per Guy, pensò Marian e si chiese chi avrebbe occupato il posto vuoto accanto a lei, poi scorse Isabella che si avvicinava, guidata da un servitore e capì che Guy doveva aver organizzato tutto in modo che lei e sua sorella potessero conoscersi e parlare.  
Isabella sedette al suo posto e congedò il servitore con un piccolo cenno della mano, poi rimase a guardare i cavalieri che combattevano senza mostrare alcuna emozione.  
Marian la guardò e pensò che doveva essere molto tesa anche se cercava di non mostrarlo. Sorrise tristemente tra sé nel riconoscere nell'altra donna la stessa espressione distaccata che aveva visto molte volte sul viso di Guy quando era costretto a subire le parole o le azioni dello sceriffo senza potersi opporre.  
\- Siete la sorella di Guy, vero? - Chiese Marian, sorridendole.  
Isabella la guardò.  
\- E voi siete la poveretta che dovrà sposarlo?  
Marian la fissò e si costrinse a riflettere prima di risponderle. Non sarebbe stato affatto facile riavvicinare fratello e sorella e ora capiva perché Guy fosse stato così abbattuto.  
\- Lo sposo per scelta e ne sono felice. - Disse semplicemente e Isabella le rivolse un sorrisetto cattivo.  
\- Allora si vede che non lo conoscete affatto.  
\- Vi sbagliate. So benissimo che Guy ha compiuto molte azioni sbagliate nella sua vita, ma ormai fanno parte del passato. È un uomo diverso ora, migliore.  
\- Non venite a piangere da me quando capirete chi è davvero vostro marito. Io non ho avuto scelta, voi vi state mettendo il cappio al collo con le vostre mani.  
Marian sospirò mentalmente: non sarebbe stato affatto facile.  
Si sforzò di sorridere comunque a Isabella.  
\- Tutto è una scelta e io sono contenta di quella che ho fatto.  
Le due donne rimasero in silenzio a osservare i combattenti. Uno dei due duellanti riuscì a disarmare l'altro e il pubblico esplose in un boato, acclamando il vincitore.  
Marian notò Allan accanto al varco che permetteva ai partecipanti di entrare sul campo di gara e si irrigidì: se lui era lì, significava che era arrivato il turno di Guy.  
Uno squillo di tromba annunciò l'ingresso dei duellanti.  
Sia Guy che Thornton erano a cavallo ed entrambi fecero il giro del campo per onorare il pubblico prima di fermarsi davanti al palco dello sceriffo.  
Marian non riusciva a staccare lo sguardo da Guy: il suo stallone nero portava una gualdrappa nera con lo stemma della casata ricamato in oro, finimenti nuovi e Allan doveva avergli spazzolato a lungo il pelo perché era pulito e lustro come marmo nero. Gisborne indossava una tunica nera senza maniche sopra la cotta di maglia, ma la sua semplicità, invece di sminuirlo, gli donava una solennità elegante che gli abiti fin troppo elaborati non riuscivano a dare a Thornton.  
Marian si innervosì nell'accorgersi dell'ammirazione femminile che aveva suscitato entrando in campo e lanciò uno sguardo stizzito a una donna seduta poco più in là che si era lasciata sfuggire un apprezzamento fin troppo entusiastico, poi notò che Guy aveva ancora il suo nastro legato al braccio e sorrise: le altre donne potevano fare tutti i commenti che volevano, ma era lei quella che Guy portava nel cuore.  
  
Lo sceriffo guardò i due contendenti con un'aria vagamente annoiata che si tramutò in disprezzo quando i suoi occhi si posarono su Gisborne. La decisione di Guy di partecipare al torneo lo aveva stupito, in passato Gisborne non si era mai mostrato troppo interessato a intrattenimenti di quel tipo, e Vaisey sospettava che dipendesse principalmente dalla figura umiliante che aveva fatto qualche giorno prima.  
E così Gizzy aveva ancora un po' di orgoglio, pensò, divertito. Peccato per lui che non gli sarebbe bastato per evitare una sconfitta. Vaisey conosceva Thornton abbastanza bene da sapere che era un combattente pericoloso e spietato, capace di annientare l'avversario.  
Lo sceriffo sogghignò nel dare inizio al duello: Gisborne non meritava altro che di essere trascinato nella polvere.  
  
Guy scese da cavallo e affidò le redini ad Allan, poi estrasse la spada e la sollevò davanti a sé, usandola per salutare prima il suo avversario, poi il pubblico e per ultimo lo sceriffo mentre Thornton faceva lo stesso.  
Mentre era rivolto verso il palco dello sceriffo, Guy cercò Marian con lo sguardo e le rivolse un piccolo sorriso timido, subito ricambiato. Sua sorella, invece, sedeva rigidamente, con un'espressione impassibile sul volto e non guardava né lui né suo marito, ma un punto indefinito in lontananza.  
Gisborne conosceva quell'espressione, l'aveva vista fin troppo spesso durante gli anni che avevano trascorso in Francia. Quando lui non riusciva a procurarsi abbastanza cibo o un posto caldo dove dormire, Isabella non si lamentava mai, ma sembrava ritirarsi in un suo mondo lontano dove lui non era ammesso. In quei momenti Guy si sentiva ancora più solo, schiacciato da un senso di colpa troppo pesante da sopportare.  
Distolse lo sguardo dalle due donne e si girò verso Thornton, preparandosi a combattere.  
Fu l'altro ad attaccare per primo e Guy parò facilmente il colpo, usando la propria forza per spingere di lato la spada di Thornton. Con una mossa veloce cercò di penetrare nell'apertura che aveva creato, ma il suo avversario fu veloce a reagire e intercettò la lama con la sua, deviandola.  
Entrambi arretrarono, poi fu Guy a cercare di colpire Thornton dall'alto con un fendente, ma anche il suo colpo venne bloccato dall'avversario.  
Gisborne incalzò Thornton con una serie di colpi serrati, riuscendo a farlo arretrare, ma il suo avversario era abbastanza abile da non lasciarsi mettere in crisi e rispose colpo su colpo, senza la minima esitazione.  
  
Marian si lasciò sfuggire un grido quando Thornton cercò di colpire Guy con un affondo e si ricordò di respirare solo quando Gisborne riuscì a evitarlo. La ragazza tremava per la tensione e sussultava ogni volta che le due spade si toccavano, terrorizzata al pensiero che una di quelle lame potesse incontrare la carne di Guy invece del metallo.  
Vide che i duellanti si erano allontanati di qualche passo per riprendere fiato e si azzardò a lanciare uno sguardo a Isabella: la donna era pallida come uno spettro e sembrava sul punto di scoppiare in lacrime per la tensione. Marian non sapeva se fosse spaventata per il marito o per il fratello.  
Le spade tornarono a scontrarsi con un fragore metallico ed entrambe le donne sussultarono, poi, impulsivamente, Marian cercò la mano di Isabella e la strinse. L'altra la guardò, stupita, ma non fece nulla per togliere le dita da quelle di Marian.  
  
Guy scambiò una serie di colpi con Thornton e capì che avrebbe dovuto cercare di sbloccare quella situazione in fretta, prima di stancarsi troppo. Lui era più giovane, ma Thornton era molto più abile di quanto ci si potesse aspettare e combatteva con una ferocia insospettabile, come se il suo unico desiderio fosse quello di versare il sangue dell'avversario. Il suo sguardo gelido faceva venire in mente a Guy il falco dello sceriffo quando si avventava su una preda con i suoi artigli infallibili.  
Gisborne decise che era ora di usare uno dei “segreti dell'Oriente” di Archer per sorprendere Thornton e riuscire a sconfiggerlo, ma l'altro riuscì a bloccarlo con l'unica mossa possibile e cercò di intrappolare la spada di Guy con l'elsa della propria.  
Guy liberò la lama e fece un salto indietro.  
\- Sorpresa! - Disse Thornton, in tono derisorio. - Pensavi di ingannarmi con un trucchetto del genere?  
\- Come…  
\- Come facevo a conoscerlo? Pensavate forse di esservi allenati in gran segreto ieri sera? I miei servitori ti tenevano d'occhio e mi hanno avvisato. Ho visto tutto e voi non ve ne siete nemmeno accorti. - Thornton scoppiò a ridere. - E ora come farai senza i tuoi colpi tanto speciali?  
Guy parò un colpo diretto alla sua testa e i due uomini si fronteggiarono, spada contro spada.  
\- Ti sconfiggerò anche senza. - Ringhiò Guy e l'altro rise di nuovo.  
\- Oh, io non credo. Ti umilierò, Gisborne, puoi contarci. Sai una cosa? Hai gli stessi occhi di tua sorella, sono impaziente di vederli pieni di lacrime. Ti farò piangere, vedrai. Proprio come ho fatto con lei.  
Guy lo guardò, furioso.  
\- Cosa le hai fatto?!  
\- Avresti dovuto vederla, sai? Vestita da sposa era così graziosa. Così innocente… Quasi una bambina. E non sapeva nulla di quello che la aspettava, proprio nulla. Ma lo ha scoperto, oh sì, eccome se lo ha scoperto. Avresti dovuto sentirla gridare, avresti dovuto vedere quegli occhioni azzurri pieni di lacrime... E la sua pelle candida? I lividi si vedevano così bene… Sì, soldi spesi bene. Decisamente.  
Gisborne lo fissò, inorridito, con la sensazione di non riuscire a respirare.  
Era _questo_ quello che aveva fatto? Aveva venduto Isabella a un mostro sadico che aveva abusato di lei il giorno stesso delle nozze godendo del suo terrore e compiacendosi del dolore che le infliggeva?  
\- Sei il diavolo… Tu sei il diavolo… - Ansimò Guy scattando in avanti per attaccarlo con impeto selvaggio. - E se io andrò all'inferno per quello che ho fatto tu verrai con me!  
Guy scatenò tutta la sua rabbia contro Thornton, sferrando un colpo dopo l'altro con l'unico scopo di ucciderlo, ma l'altro, perfettamente tranquillo, arretrava ridendo, parando ogni colpo senza troppa difficoltà.  
\- Ti sorprendi ancora che lei ti odi? - Lo derise Thornton. - Diciassette anni, diciassette lunghi anni insieme a me e l'ho fatta piangere di dolore ogni notte. Puoi immaginarlo? Pensa a quante lacrime si possono versare in diciassette anni!  
Gisborne vide un varco nella difesa di Thornton e impugnò la spada con entrambe le mani per sollevarla e abbatterla su di lui, ma l'altro mosse la sua arma con un guizzo fulmineo e la affondò nella coscia di Guy, poi la estrasse ridendo e usò il pomo della spada per colpirlo alla testa e gettarlo a terra.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non uccidetemi per il cliffhanger ^^;;  
> Devo iniziare a scappare, vero? :P


	20. The Taste of Sand

Sabbia… Sabbia sottile che si infiltra ovunque, sabbia che fa bruciare gli occhi e rende difficoltoso il respiro. Sabbia che fa scricchiolare i denti e rende più acuta la sete.  
Guy ricordava fin troppo bene il sapore della sabbia di Acri, di quella sabbia che aveva pensato che gli avrebbe fatto da tomba.  
Doveva rialzarsi, riprendere la sua fuga ed evitare che i soldati di re Riccardo lo raggiungessero, oppure sarebbe morto di sicuro. Non doveva pensare al sole che gli scottava la pelle o al sangue che colava dalla ferita al braccio, doveva solo rimettersi in piedi e ricominciare a camminare.  
 _La ferita al braccio..._  
Non era il braccio a fargli male in quel momento. Le ondate di dolore pulsante che gli annebbiavano i pensieri venivano dalla gamba sinistra e la sabbia che sentiva sulle labbra non era la sabbia bollente del deserto.  
Fu la risata di trionfo di Thornton a strapparlo del tutto dall'incoscienza. Quel suono sgradevole gli riempì la mente di un odio feroce, facendogli ricordare di colpo ciò che quell'uomo aveva fatto a sua sorella.  
Guy aprì gli occhi e vide Thornton a qualche passo di distanza da lui: gli dava la schiena e aveva alzato la spada al cielo in un gesto di trionfo. Guy strinse la mano che ancora stringeva l'impugnatura della spada e usò l'altra per cercare di rialzarsi da terra.  
La gamba ferita faceva molto male, ma poteva sostenere il suo peso e Guy riuscì a rimettersi in piedi.  
Gli spettatori ammutolirono di colpo e Thornton si rese conto che doveva essere successo qualcosa che li aveva spinti a trattenere il respiro.  
Si girò lentamente e vide Gisborne di nuovo in piedi, col viso striato dal sangue che colava da una ferita alla fronte e la spada stretta in mano.  
\- Non è finita, Thornton, non hai ancora vinto. E non lo farai. - Ringhiò Guy.  
\- Avresti fatto meglio a restare a terra, cane.  
\- Questo cane ti trascinerà all'inferno. Pagherai per quello che hai fatto a Isabella!  
Thornton sorrise.  
\- Oh, l'ho già fatto. E se non sbaglio eri piuttosto soddisfatto quando hai preso i miei soldi.  
Guy sollevò la spada e si avventò su Thornton con un grido di rabbia.  
  
Robin sentì la mano di Meg che si aggrappava al suo braccio, come per sostenersi. La ragazza era stretta tra la folla in mezzo a lui e a Much e guardava il combattimento con orrore.  
Anche Robin era preoccupato. A differenza dei duelli tra gli altri cavalieri, quello tra Thornton e Gisborne era diverso, c'era qualcosa di profondamente sbagliato.  
A un certo punto lo scopo di quella lotta era cambiato, non era più un confronto per vedere chi dei due fosse più forte o più abile, ma i due avversari avevano iniziato a lottare con lo scopo di uccidersi a vicenda.  
Se ne erano accorti anche gli spettatori che, invece di incitare il proprio favorito con urla e strepiti come succedeva di solito, restavano ad assistere alla lotta con il fiato sospeso, in un silenzio inquietante.  
Robin si accorse che la ragazza stava tremando, ma non fece nulla per confortarla, lasciando che fosse Much a rincuorarla. Lui invece era terribilmente in ansia per Guy. Thornton doveva avergli detto qualcosa con lo scopo di fargli perdere la calma e a quanto pareva ci era riuscito perfettamente.  
Quando Guy era stato colpito ed era crollato a terra, Robin aveva visto che Marian e Isabella si erano alzate in piedi di scatto. Marian si era avvicinata di corsa al recinto che delimitava il campo di gara e Isabella l'aveva seguita meccanicamente, trascinata dalla mano della ragazza, ancora stretta convulsamente alla sua.  
Robin aveva fissato Guy, immobile a terra, cercando di capire se respirasse ancora.  
La sua esperienza in Terra Santa gli aveva insegnato che un uomo poteva dissanguarsi in pochi minuti se veniva colpito in modo da recidere determinati vasi sanguigni e lui aveva l'impressione che Thornton avesse mirato alla gamba di Gisborne proprio con l'intento di ucciderlo.  
 _Guy, non puoi morire, te l'ho proibito!_  
Poi Gisborne si era rialzato e Robin aveva smesso di trattenere il respiro: se era in grado di reggersi in piedi, il colpo di Thornton non doveva aver fatto danni troppo gravi.  
Quando aveva visto Guy avventarsi sull'avversario con la ferocia di un lupo famelico, Robin era stato sul punto di gridare qualcosa per ricordargli la promessa di non farsi ammazzare, ma si era morso la lingua per imporsi di tacere. In quel momento sarebbe bastata la minima distrazione a influire sulle sorti del duello e lui non poteva rischiare di distogliere l'attenzione di Guy dal combattimento.  
  
Thornton fu costretto ad arretrare sotto l'assalto di Gisborne: se poco prima era riuscito a parare e contrastare ogni suo colpo, ora il suo avversario, pur ferito, sembrava quasi posseduto.  
Si avventava su di lui trascinato da una furia selvaggia, incalzandolo con un colpo dopo l'altro.  
Thornton alzò la spada per respingere l'ennesimo attacco e l'urto delle due lame gli fece dolere i polsi. Al colpo successivo la spada gli volò di mano e cadde a terra, troppo lontana per poterla recuperare in tempo.  
Thornton guardò Guy con terrore e per un attimo ebbe l'impressione di guardare il volto di Isabella, come se la moglie che aveva tormentato per anni avesse trovato il modo di vendicarsi di tutta la sofferenza che le aveva inflitto.  
Si voltò per fuggire, ma la spada di Gisborne lo colpì alla schiena di piatto, facendolo cadere con la faccia nella polvere. Un attimo dopo sentì il piede di Guy sulle spalle che lo premeva a terra impedendogli di rialzarsi e il freddo metallo della spada premuto sul collo.  
  
Guy schiacciò a terra Thornton e pensò che quella era la giusta fine di uno scarafaggio come lui.  
Ansimava per lo sforzo appena compiuto e la testa gli pulsava dolorosamente, ma Guy sapeva che la ferita più grave era quella alla coscia. Sentiva il sangue che gli colava lungo la gamba e il dolore gli dava l'impressione di avere un ferro arroventato conficcato nella carne.  
Presto sarebbe crollato e per questo doveva sbrigarsi a distruggere il mostro che aveva rovinato la vita di Isabella. Thornton non meritava altro che la morte e Guy non avrebbe esitato a dargliela.  
Se non fosse stato ferito si sarebbe preso il tempo di ucciderlo lentamente, ripagandolo di tutto il male che aveva fatto.  
Guy alzò lo sguardo per cercare quello della sorella e la vide vicino al recinto, immobile e sconvolta accanto a Marian.  
Lentamente sollevò la spada, pronto ad abbatterla sul collo di Thornton per finirlo.  
\- Gisborne! Fermati subito! - Tuonò la voce dello sceriffo e Guy, per pura abitudine, si voltò a guardarlo.  
Vaisey sembrava agitato e lo fissava, allibito: era evidente che non si era aspettato una sua vittoria ed era altrettanto chiaro che non voleva che Thornton venisse ucciso. Quell'uomo doveva servirgli per chissà quali orribili scopi e quel pensiero rese Guy ancora più determinato a ucciderlo.  
\- Metti subito giù quella spada, Gisborne! Se lo colpisci ora verrai accusato di omicidio! Ti farò impiccare!  
Guy non si mosse. Pensare alla sofferenza di Isabella gli faceva credere che probabilmente valeva la pena di morire pur di cancellare dalla faccia della terra l'uomo indegno che le aveva distrutto la vita.  
 _Ti proibisco di farti ammazzare._  
Le parole di Robin gli tornarono in mente all'improvviso, facendolo esitare: se avesse ucciso Thornton, lo sceriffo avrebbe avuto il diritto legittimo di condannarlo e giustiziarlo.  
Guy cercò Marian con lo sguardo e la vide tremare.  
 _Fatti onore e poi torna da me._  
Uccidere Thornton non sarebbe stato disonorevole, su quello Guy non aveva alcun dubbio, quell'uomo meritava solo la morte, ma se lo avesse fatto, non sarebbe più tornato da Marian, l'avrebbe lasciata sola in un mondo troppo crudele.  
Lentamente rinfoderò la spada, limitandosi a sferrare a Thornton un calcio violento che gli fece perdere i sensi.  
Guy si inchinò leggermente verso lo sceriffo e Vaisey fu costretto a dichiararlo vincitore del duello, scatenando un boato di approvazione tra gli spettatori.  
Gisborne uscì dal campo di gara a testa alta e si trovò circondato da Allan e Marian, uno preoccupato e l'altra pallida e tremante. Isabella era poco più in là e lo fissava senza dire nulla.  
Guy allungò una mano verso di lei in un gesto di supplica.  
\- Non lo sapevo. Ti giuro che non lo sapevo. - Disse debolmente, poi il mondo si oscurò e Gisborne crollò a terra.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non potevo lasciarvi con quel cliffhanger per tutto il weekend :D  
> Quindi oggi doppio capitolo :P


	21. I Stay Awake Just to Hear You Breathing

Allan avrebbe gridato nel sentirsi afferrare all'improvviso mentre percorreva uno dei corridoi del castello se una mano non gli avesse chiuso la bocca per impedirglielo.  
Il suo aggressore lo trascinò in una stanza vuota e chiuse la porta prima di lasciarlo andare e farsi vedere.  
\- Archer! Sei impazzito? Mi hai quasi fatto prendere un colpo!  
\- Abbassa la voce.  
\- Cosa c'è?  
Archer lo guardò, preoccupato.  
\- Come sta Guy?  
\- Ancora privo di sensi. Ha perso molto sangue, ma la ferita sembra pulita. Se non si infetterà non dovrebbe correre rischi. Il guaritore gli ha dato qualcosa per il dolore, per questo non si è ancora svegliato. Ma avresti potuto chiedermelo anche senza spaventarmi a morte.  
\- Allan, non ho molto tempo e devi ascoltarmi, è importante. Secondo il guaritore può essere trasportato?  
\- Non lo so, ma credo di sì. La ferita è stata ricucita, non dovrebbero esserci problemi. Perché lo chiedi?  
\- Allora fate in modo di portarlo via dal castello il prima possibile.  
\- Possiamo riportarlo a casa, ma perché tanta fretta?  
\- No, non a Locksley e nemmeno a Knighton. Ero nella sala delle riunioni dei Cavalieri Neri e ho sentito Thornton che stava dando istruzioni a uno dei suoi servitori: hanno intenzione di uccidere Guy.  
Allan impallidì.  
\- Cosa?! E non lo hai arrestato?!  
\- Non avrei dovuto essere lì. Se lo sceriffo scoprisse che ero entrato in quella sala di nascosto, potrebbe accusarmi di tradimento. E se Thornton vi ha libero accesso, significa che deve essere diventato uno dei Cavalieri Neri.  
\- Perché eri lì? E comunque se Thornton è in combutta con lo sceriffo, Vaisey dovrebbe averlo avvisato: se Giz muore in modo sospetto, la sua confessione verrà consegnata al re e per i Cavalieri Neri sarà la fine.  
\- Guy è ferito, e hanno visto tutti come è successo. Se dovesse morire per una febbre improvvisa non ci sarebbe nulla di sospetto, non sarebbe il primo cavaliere a morire di infezione o per aver perso troppo sangue. - Archer guardò Allan, incerto se rispondere all'altra domanda del giovane, poi decise di essere sincero. - Ero lì per scoprire le intenzioni dello sceriffo per riferirle a Guy e Robin.  
\- Te lo ha chiesto Giz?  
\- No, ma volevo aiutarlo lo stesso. Corro meno rischi io che non lui ad aggirarsi per il castello vestito da Guardiano Notturno.  
\- Pensavo che non volessi comprometterti.  
\- No, se posso farne a meno. Ma quel Thornton è pericoloso, è una minaccia per i miei fratelli e anche per Nottingham se ha intenzione di allearsi con lo sceriffo. Meglio scoprire le sue intenzioni. Ma ci penseremo in seguito, per ora portate Guy in un posto sicuro, almeno finché non si sarà ripreso. Ora devo andare, aspetta per qualche minuto prima di uscire da qui.  
  
 _“Guy, ho fame!”_  
 _Gisborne vagava per le strade di quella città con gli occhi asciutti, ma con una gran voglia di piangere._  
 _Il lamento sofferente di sua sorella continuava a risuonargli nella mente e lo spingeva ad andare avanti, anche se aveva camminato talmente tanto da sentire un forte dolore a una gamba._  
 _Aveva freddo e anche lui era affamato, ma gli sarebbe bastato riuscire a trovare abbastanza cibo per Isabella. Lui poteva aspettare e comunque sentiva di meritare i morsi della fame. Isabella era innocente, lei non aveva fatto nulla di male e non avrebbe dovuto trovarsi in quella situazione._  
 _Era colpa di Guy. Era stato lui ad appiccare l'incendio che aveva ucciso i loro genitori._  
 _\- Madre… - Sussurrò. - Perdonami..._  
 _Si strinse addosso il mantello che un tempo era stato degno di un giovane nobile e che adesso era poco più di uno straccio usurato e si grattò il collo, irritato dalla stoffa rozza degli abiti che indossava. I suoi, di qualità molto migliore, non gli entravano più da tempo e li aveva scambiati per quei vestiti da contadino e un po' di cibo._  
 _In quegli anni di miseria era cresciuto ancora di statura ed era stato costretto ad adattarsi a qualsiasi tipo di lavoro per riuscire a mantenere Isabella, ma in quel momento il suo unico desiderio era quello di poter tornare agli anni della sua infanzia e sentire la voce rassicurante di sua madre che gli diceva di non preoccuparsi più di nulla perché avrebbe pensato lei a tutto._  
 _Si avvicinò a una casa e bussò alla porta, chiedendo se ci fosse del lavoro per lui, ma la donna che aveva aperto lo guardò minacciosamente e lo cacciò in malo modo._  
 _Guy si lasciò scivolare a terra, sconfitto e appoggiò la testa sulle ginocchia. Non poteva tornare da Isabella e dirle che non aveva trovato nulla, non ce la faceva a sopportare il suo sguardo deluso._  
 _A volte Guy aveva la sensazione che sua sorella lo odiasse, che lo ritenesse responsabile per la loro sofferenza. Dentro di sé sapeva che quella era la verità, ma pensare di essere odiato dall'unica persona che gli fosse rimasta era troppo terribile da sopportare._  
 _Rimase seduto all'angolo di quella strada a lungo, circondato da voci straniere che parlavano in una lingua che non era la sua e desiderò solo di poter tornare a casa, che ci fosse una casa ad aspettarlo._  
 _Poi un uomo vestito con eleganza si era fermato di fronte a lui e gli aveva parlato in tono suadente. Gli aveva offerto del cibo e Guy lo aveva preso senza farsi domande, anche se quell'uomo misterioso non aveva un volto. Era corso da Isabella e le aveva dato tutto, felice nel vederla mangiare con gusto, poi la sorella si era portata le mani alla gola e aveva iniziato a tossire come se non riuscisse a respirare._  
 _Era crollata a terra con gli occhi spalancati dal terrore._  
 _\- Cosa mi ha dato, Guy? - Aveva rantolato, puntandogli contro un dito accusatore. - Mi hai uccisa, ed è solo colpa tua…_  
 _Poi era morta e i suoi occhi vitrei avevano continuato ad accusarlo._  
  
Guy si svegliò gridando e cercò di alzarsi di scatto, ma una forte fitta di dolore alla gamba gli mozzò il fiato, e qualcuno lo trattenne, costringendolo a restare sdraiato.  
\- No, Isabella! No! - Gridò Guy, cercando di liberarsi, ma non aveva la forza di lottare.  
Una mano delicata gli accarezzò la fronte, scostandogli i capelli dal viso e una voce dolce si rivolse a lui.  
\- Va tutto bene, stai calmo, era solo un incubo.  
Guy riuscì a mettere a fuoco il viso della donna che gli aveva parlato e finalmente la riconobbe.  
\- Adeline?  
La donna gli passò un tovagliolo bagnato sul viso per rinfrescarlo e continuò ad accarezzargli i capelli in modo rassicurante.  
\- Stai tranquillo, Guy. Sei stato ferito, ma guarirai presto. Devi solo avere pazienza e riposare.  
Gisborne la guardò.  
\- Isabella! Lei… Lei era morta… Per colpa mia…  
\- Era solo un sogno, non era reale. Ora bevi questo, allevierà il dolore e ti permetterà di riposare.  
Guy scosse la testa, quasi in lacrime.  
\- Non voglio dormire. Non voglio tornare in quell'incubo...  
Adeline lo baciò sulla fronte e gli appoggiò una mano sul petto, come se il suo tocco potesse placare il battito accelerato del suo cuore e il suo respiro affannoso.  
\- Ci sono io. Canterò per te e i brutti sogni non ti potranno toccare. Come una volta. Te lo ricordi, piccolo mio?  
Guy annuì debolmente e lasciò che Adeline gli accostasse una ciotola alle labbra.  
\- Dov'è Isabella? - Chiese debolmente dopo aver bevuto. - Devo parlarle… Devo chiederle perdono…  
Adeline gli accarezzò una guancia.  
\- Dopo, caro. Adesso riposa. Chiudi gli occhi e dormi.  
Guy cercò di resistere al sonno. Doveva vedere sua sorella e dirle quanto fosse addolorato per averla lasciata nelle mani di Thornton per così tanto tempo, ma si sentiva troppo debole e la medicina che aveva appena bevuto iniziava a fare effetto.  
Abbassò le palpebre con un sospiro mentre Adeline iniziava a cantare una delle canzoni della sua infanzia tenendogli una mano tra le sue.  
Era stanco, terribilmente stanco, ma doveva svegliarsi e parlare con Isabella, pensò, poi sprofondò in un sonno senza sogni.  
  
Marian sorrise nell'accorgersi che Seth, accoccolato sul suo grembo, si era addormentato.  
Accarezzò i capelli scuri del bambino e pensò che doveva essere stanco dopo aver costretto Allan a giocare con lui per tutto il pomeriggio. Il giovane di sicuro sembrava esausto, stravaccato su una poltrona accanto al camino con un boccale di vino in mano.  
\- Credi che starà bene? - Gli chiese a bassa voce per non svegliare Seth.  
\- Giz è forte e la ferita sta guarendo bene. Dagli qualche giorno e starà meglio di prima.  
\- Non è la ferita che mi preoccupa. Continua a chiamare Isabella nel sonno, come la prenderà quando scoprirà che è ripartita insieme al marito?  
Allan scosse la testa.  
\- Non bene, temo. Ma non era possibile impedirlo: è sposata con quell'uomo, è costretta a obbedirgli. Meglio che Giz non lo sappia, per il momento.  
Marian mosse un braccio per fare in modo che Seth potesse dormire più comodamente e sospirò.  
\- Secondo te cosa intendeva Guy quando le ha detto che non lo sapeva? Cosa non sapeva?  
\- Non ne ho idea. Quel Thornton deve avergli detto qualcosa mentre combattevano, qualcosa che lo ha sconvolto. Non lo avevo mai visto reagire così, con tanta ferocia. Mi ha fatto paura, credevo che si sarebbe fatto ammazzare o che lo avrebbe fatto a pezzi.  
Marian annuì con un brivido.  
\- Pensi che Archer abbia ragione? Che Thornton tenterebbe davvero di uccidere Guy?  
\- Non lo so, ma è meglio non rischiare. Lo sceriffo non sa nulla di questo posto, qui non lo troveranno mai e comunque Adeline si sta prendendo cura di lui nel migliore dei modi. Non so come faccia, davvero. Riesce a occuparsi di Giz e della sua copia in miniatura e già questo potrebbe far perdere la pazienza a chiunque. Poi gestisce la casa e le terre che la circondano, si occupa di educare sia Thomas che Cedric, che ha accolto nella sua casa come un figlio, tiene compagnia a suo padre e oltre a tutto questo prepara anche i pasti per tutti.  
Marian sorrise.  
\- Sembra quasi che anche tu sia pronto per trasferirti qui.  
Allan sogghignò.  
\- Potrebbe valerne la pena anche solo per come cucina.  
La ragazza arrossì e fissò le fiamme del camino.  
\- Oltre a tutto quello che hai detto, è riuscita a trovare un po' di tempo per insegnarmi a cucinare un po' meglio.  
\- Beh, con te parte da un buon punto.  
\- Ovvero?  
\- Di sicuro non puoi peggiorare. Qualsiasi cosa riesca a insegnarti sarà comunque un miglioramento.  
Marian lo guardò, offesa, poi sia lei che Allan si voltarono ansiosamente quando Adeline entrò nella stanza.  
\- Come sta? - Chiese Marian e Adeline le sorrise, poi si avvicinò per prendere in braccio Seth.  
\- Vai da lui. Ora dorme, ma era molto agitato, gli farà bene sentire la tua presenza.  
\- Aveva di nuovo gli incubi?  
\- Già. Restagli vicino, in questo momento ha bisogno di te.  
Marian non perse altro tempo e corse via. Raggiunse in un attimo la stanza di Guy ed entrò senza fare rumore per non disturbare il suo riposo.  
Gisborne era profondamente addormentato e la ragazza si avvicinò al letto.  
\- Andrà tutto bene. - Sussurrò. - Ti amo, Guy. Ti amo così tanto...  
Si stese accanto a lui, girandosi su un fianco per guardarlo dormire, poi gli prese una mano e la tenne tra le sue, accarezzandola piano. Le sue dita sfiorarono qualcosa di morbido legato intorno al polso di Guy e si trovò con gli occhi pieni di lacrime nel riconoscere il nastro di velluto che gli aveva dato prima del torneo.  
Forse era stata Adeline a staccarlo dalla cotta di maglia macchiata di sangue, oppure Allan, o forse era stato lo stesso Gisborne in un momento in cui era cosciente, ma non aveva importanza. Quel pegno d'amore era sempre rimasto vicino a Guy.  
\- Io sono sempre con te. Sempre. Non dimenticartelo mai. - Disse Marian, piano, poi rimase in silenzio a vegliare sul suo riposo.  



	22. Now He Knew

La ferita bruciava, mandandogli fitte di dolore lungo la gamba a ogni passo del cavallo, ma Guy strinse i denti e incitò l'animale a proseguire.  
Doveva sbrigarsi e riuscire ad allontanarsi abbastanza dalla casa di Adeline prima che gli altri si accorgessero della sua fuga. Non poteva permettere che lo raggiungessero e che lo costringessero a tornare a letto: doveva andare da Isabella e salvarla dal mostro a cui la aveva venduta.  
Se fosse riuscito a sopravvivere a quell'impresa, pensò Guy, avrebbe dovuto chiedere scusa ad Allan. Dopo averlo praticamente costretto a dirgli cosa ne fosse stato di Isabella, Guy lo aveva lasciato legato e imbavagliato sul letto al posto suo, profondamente addormentato dopo avergli fatto bere la medicina destinata ad alleviare il dolore della sua ferita.  
In quel momento non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto averne presa almeno un po', ma non poteva permettersi di avere la mente annebbiata, doveva salvare sua sorella a tutti i costi.  
Fece allontanare il cavallo dalla strada, inoltrandosi tra gli alberi e cercando di non perdere l'orientamento. Non conosceva bene quella zona, ma sapeva che Marian e Allan lo avrebbero cercato e lui non era disposto a tornare indietro prima di aver fatto quello che doveva per liberare sua sorella da Thornton.  
Una freccia gli passò vicino e si perse tra i cespugli e Guy si affrettò a prendere l'arco per difendersi, poi si rese conto di chi era stato a scagliarla.  
\- Hood!  
Lo cercò con lo sguardo e poco dopo Robin saltò giù dal ramo dell'albero su cui si era appostato.  
\- Mi stavo chiedendo quanto ci avresti messo. - Disse il fuorilegge.  
\- Che ci fai qui? - Chiese Guy, senza scendere da cavallo.  
\- Sorveglio la casa di Adeline. È stato Archer a dirmi dove eravate.  
\- Bravo. Continua a farlo allora.  
Guy fece per spronare il cavallo, ma Robin afferrò le redini per fermarlo.  
\- Dove credi di andare?  
Gisborne lo fissò con aria di sfida.  
\- A riprendere mia sorella.  
Robin alzò un sopracciglio.  
\- In queste condizioni? È già tanto che tu riesca a stare in sella.  
\- Non sarà una ferita insignificante a fermarmi. E di certo non tu.  
Robin lo fissò, scettico.  
\- Ah, sì? Vai pure allora. - Disse, allungando una mano per dargli una pacca amichevole sulla gamba. Guy impallidì e si piegò in avanti sulla sella senza riuscire a trattenere un gemito di dolore.  
Robin lo osservò per qualche secondo, poi scosse la testa.  
\- Una ferita insignificante, eh? Ora vuoi tornare a casa di Adeline di tua spontanea volontà oppure devo trascinarti indietro legato?  
Gisborne gli lanciò uno sguardo furioso.  
\- Io _devo_ andare da Isabella.  
\- A cosa servirebbe? Cosa pensi di fare se sei ancora così debole?  
Guy scese da cavallo facendo attenzione a non appoggiare il peso sulla gamba ferita e afferrò Robin Hood per le spalle, sbattendolo con la schiena contro un albero.  
\- Tu non capisci, Hood! - Ringhiò Guy.  
Robin avrebbe potuto resistere facilmente a quell'aggressione, Gisborne aveva a malapena la forza di reggersi in piedi e sarebbe bastata una spinta a farlo vacillare, ma non lo fece.  
Guardò Guy.  
\- E allora tu spiegamelo. - Disse quietamente.  
\- Non posso lasciarla nelle mani di quell'uomo! Le ha fatto cose orribili e continua a farla soffrire. Era solo una bambina, Hood, e io l'ho venduta a un demonio! È tutta colpa mia e ora devo salvarla!  
Gisborne aveva iniziato a tremare mentre parlava e Robin si rese conto che era davvero sconvolto. Gli mise una mano sulla spalla per cercare di calmarlo.  
\- Pensi davvero che andare da solo e ferito ad attaccare un maniero per strappare via una donna al suo legittimo marito sia l'opzione migliore? Se vuoi farti impiccare, forse.  
\- Non la porterò via da suo marito, ucciderò quel porco!  
\- No, non lo farai.  
\- È l'unico modo. Se Thornton muore, lei sarà libera.  
\- E tu penzolerai da una forca. No. Troveremo un altro modo che non implichi la tua esecuzione.  
\- E se non ci fosse un altro modo?  
\- In quel caso ti aiuterò e probabilmente finiremo a dondolare attaccati a una corda fianco a fianco. Ma uccidere Thornton dovrà essere l'ultima risorsa e lo faremo solo se non ci saranno altre soluzioni. E in ogni caso prima di fare qualsiasi cosa dovrai guarire completamente da quella ferita.  
Guy soffocò un singhiozzo.  
\- Come posso lasciarla ancora nelle mani di quel mostro? Come? Ora che so cosa le ha fatto, come posso sopportare di stare fermo a riposare mentre lui abusa di mia sorella? Isabella non sa che ho intenzione di salvarla, non posso lasciarle credere di averla abbandonata di nuovo!  
Robin gli strinse la spalla per interrompere quello sfogo e Guy lo guardò.  
\- Ci vado io. - Disse Robin.  
\- Cosa?  
\- Tu torna a casa di Adeline e riposati, mangia, prendi infusi e medicine e fai tutto il necessario per guarire e riprendere le forze. Intanto io andrò nel luogo in cui vive tua sorella e studierò la situazione. Cercherò di scoprire se esiste un modo per salvarla e le darò il tuo messaggio, le dirò di non perdere la speranza perché torneremo a liberarla. E lo faremo non appena starai bene. Tu e io. Insieme. Può essere un compromesso accettabile?  
\- Faresti davvero questo per me?  
\- Per te, per Isabella, per Marian e per tutti quelli che in qualche modo ci tengono a quella tua testa dura, me compreso. Ora risali a cavallo e torna indietro prima che ti diano per morto. Fidati di me e aspetta il mio ritorno, so che non sarà facile, ma è necessario.  
Gisborne annuì.  
\- Lo farò. E se mi aiuterai a salvarla te ne sarò grato per sempre.  
Robin sogghignò.  
\- Aggiungilo alla lista dei tuoi debiti nei miei confronti.  
  
\- E tu glielo hai detto?!  
Allan chiuse gli occhi nel sentire l'accusa di Marian, quasi aspettandosi che la ragazza arrivasse a colpirlo con il coltello che poco prima aveva usato per liberarlo dalle corde con cui era stato legato da Gisborne.  
\- Potrebbe essermi sfuggito qualcosa. - Ammise. - Giz era così insistente sul chiedere di sua sorella che potrei avergli accennato che è partita con il marito…  
\- Accennare è diverso da raccontare tutto nei minimi dettagli. - Lo incalzò Adeline. - Tu cosa gli hai detto?  
Allan fissò le due donne.  
\- Gli ho detto tutto, va bene? Sapete benissimo quanto possa essere convincente Giz e comunque prima o poi avremmo dovuto dirglielo comunque, non era giusto nascondergli la verità!  
Marian lo fissò, furiosa.  
\- E gliela avremmo detta, ma non subito. Dovrebbe essere a letto a riposare, non chissà dove a cercare vendetta! Se dovesse succedergli qualcosa sarà solo colpa tua, Allan!  
Adeline mise una mano sul polso della ragazza per calmarla. Allan aveva sbagliato, ma sembrava talmente preoccupato, umiliato e abbattuto che non voleva infierire su di lui.  
\- Guy può essere impulsivo, ma non è stupido ed è un uomo adulto, non un ragazzino, non credo che farà nulla di avventato.  
Allan pensò a quando Gisborne lo aveva salvato da morte certa impersonando per la prima volta il Guardiano Notturno, mentre Marian si ritrovò a ricordare quando aveva affrontato Barret da solo, senza avere molte speranze di sopravvivere.  
Entrambi lanciarono uno sguardo dubbioso ad Adeline.  
\- Forse non lo conoscete bene come credete. - Disse Marian con un sospiro, mentre Allan si alzò in piedi.  
\- Meglio che vada a cercarlo.  
\- Vengo anche io. - Disse Marian.  
Uscirono di casa tutti e tre e videro Cedric e Thomas che tornavano verso di loro.  
\- Non è nei dintorni della casa. - Disse il ragazzo più giovane.  
\- Il cavallo di Sir Guy non è nella stalla. - Confermò Cedric.  
\- Sellate quattro cavalli e aiutate Allan e lady Marian a cercarlo. - Ordinò Adeline e Marian la guardò, stupita, mentre i due ragazzi si affrettavano a obbedirle, correndo verso le stalle.  
\- Voi non venite?  
\- Mio padre è anziano e non posso lasciarlo da solo a badare a Seth. Presto si sveglierà e farà di tutto per mettersi in qualche guaio.  
Come evocato dalle parole di Adeline, il bambino uscì di casa strofinandosi gli occhi e si aggrappò alla gonna di Marian con aria possessiva.  
Allan si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso.  
\- Tutto suo padre.  
\- Cavallo! - Gridò Seth e Allan stava per dirgli che in quel momento non aveva tempo di giocare quando si accorse che il bambino stava indicando un vero cavallo che era apparso sulla strada e che si stava avvicinando a loro.  
\- Ehi, è Giz! - Esclamò, stupito, riconoscendo l'amico.  
Marian e Adeline sobbalzarono alle sue parole, ma nessuna delle due si mosse per andare incontro a Guy, anche se era chiaro che entrambe avrebbero desiderato farlo.  
Rimasero in attesa che fosse Guy a raggiungerli, e, a parte Seth che saltellava eccitato nel vedere lo stallone nero che si avvicinava, sia Allan che le due donne osservavano Guy cercando di capire se stesse bene.  
Gisborne era pallido e sembrava dolorante e affaticato, ma era tranquillo e scese da cavallo con cautela.  
Seth gli corse incontro con la speranza di essere preso sulle spalle, ma Guy si limitò a sorridergli e a prenderlo per mano.  
\- Il tuo cavallo ha bisogno di riposare un po', adesso. Più tardi potrai giocare con Allan.  
Marian si avvicinò a lui, ansiosa.  
\- Dov'eri, Guy? Stai bene?  
\- Ero solo stanco di restare a letto. Avevo voglia di cavalcare un po'.  
\- E per farlo era davvero necessario legare e drogare Allan, vero? - Disse Adeline in tono di rimprovero. - Sei sempre stato un pessimo bugiardo, ma almeno hai avuto il buon senso di tornare indietro prima di farti male.  
Gisborne sorrise con aria innocente.  
\- Non posso nasconderti nulla, vero?  
Marian gli prese una mano e lo guardò, triste.  
\- Volevi andare da tua sorella?  
Guy annuì, tornando serio.  
\- Suo marito le fa del male ed è mio dovere salvarla. Sono andato via con l'intenzione di aiutarla, ma ho capito di non essere ancora abbastanza forte per farlo.  
\- Dovresti essere a letto. - Disse Adeline. - Ma se ti conosco almeno un po', sei troppo impaziente e testardo per tornarci, perciò almeno vieni in casa a sederti e a mangiare qualcosa.  
Marian gli mise un braccio intorno alla vita e sentì che Guy si appoggiava a lei. La ferita doveva fargli molto male, ma la ragazza intuiva che Gisborne non lo avrebbe mai ammesso.  
  
Guy socchiuse gli occhi e si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia con un sospiro. La breve cavalcata di poco prima lo aveva sfinito e gli aveva fatto dolere la ferita, ed era sinceramente grato ad Adeline per i cuscini soffici che aveva sistemato su quella poltrona di legno prima di lasciare che si sedesse.  
Seth si avvicinò a lui e cercò di salire sulle sue gambe, urtando accidentalmente la ferita e Guy si morse le labbra per trattenere un lamento, ma non mandò via il bambino.  
Una volta passata la fitta di dolore, Gisborne sollevò Seth e se lo mise sulle ginocchia, facendolo sedere sulla gamba sana. Il bambino toccò con un dito uno dei fermagli della giacca di pelle di Guy, attirato dalla forma e dalla lucentezza del metallo.  
\- Cane!  
\- Non è un cane, è un lupo. - Spiegò Guy, sfiorando a sua volta il fermaglio, ma si accorse che Seth lo guardava perplesso e continuò. - I lupi assomigliano ai cani, ma vivono nei boschi. Sono animali liberi e fieri e non sono costretti a obbedire come i cani, ma collaborano con gli altri membri del loro branco... Della loro famiglia.  
Il bambino si illuminò in volto.  
\- Vivono nella foresta come Robin Hood?  
Guy lo guardò, allibito, poi immaginò che doveva essere stato lo stesso Robin, vanitoso come sempre, a raccontare a Seth le proprie avventure e sospirò, rassegnato.  
\- Qualcosa del genere, sì.  
\- Da grande sarò come Robin Hood. - Disse Seth con orgoglio e a Guy venne da ridere nel pensare che solo un paio di anni prima una frase come quella lo avrebbe fatto infuriare.  
\- Non è una cattiva idea, sai? - Disse, badando che potesse sentirlo solo Seth e gli scompigliò i capelli con un gesto affettuoso di cui si sorprese lui stesso.  
Poco prima che Annie morisse, la giovane gli aveva chiesto se avrebbe amato suo figlio e Guy non era stato capace di risponderle. In quel momento invece Gisborne sentiva un calore nel petto che non dipendeva dalla vicinanza alle fiamme del camino e si rese conto che ora probabilmente avrebbe avuto una risposta per quella domanda.  
Seth si sistemò più comodamente, appoggiandogli una guancia sul torace e abbracciandolo. Per una volta il bambino sembrava essere tranquillo, come se avesse intuito che in quel momento Guy non aveva la forza per giocare con lui come faceva di solito.  
Alzò il viso e gli sorrise.  
\- Ma voglio essere anche come te, padre. - Disse, allegramente. - Mi racconti una storia?  
Guy lo guardò ed ebbe l'impressione che il cuore gli avesse saltato qualche battito: era la prima volta che Seth lo chiamava così. Sapeva che doveva essere stata Adeline a insegnarglielo, ma non si sarebbe aspettato di provare un'emozione così forte nel sentirlo.  
Chiuse gli occhi per un attimo per ricacciare indietro le lacrime e si guardò intorno per accertarsi che gli altri non si fossero accorti di quel momento di commozione.  
Marian e Adeline erano chine sul tavolo della cucina, concentrate sugli ingredienti mentre una insegnava una ricetta e l'altra era impegnata a imparare ogni minimo passaggio, il padre di Adeline sonnecchiava su una sedia accanto alla finestra, Cedric e Thomas erano seduti in un angolo a giocare a scacchi, mentre Allan si divideva tra il piatto stracolmo che aveva davanti e il prendere in giro Marian a ogni errore.  
Nessuno badava a lui, ma Guy sapeva che erano tutti vicini e che gli sarebbe bastata una sola parola per ricevere un sorriso.  
\- Scommetto che vuoi sentire una storia su Robin Hood. - Disse, rivolgendosi al figlio con un sorriso per metà divertito e per metà rassegnato. Seth annuì con entusiasmo e Guy pensò che nulla gli avrebbe impedito di narrare al figlio una delle avventure di Robin Hood _e_ del Guardiano Notturno.  
Cominciò a raccontare la sua storia a bassa voce mentre Seth, abbracciato a lui, lo fissava assorto, con gli occhi azzurri pieni di ammirazione e meraviglia e Guy pensò che Annie poteva riposare tranquilla, perché lui ora conosceva la risposta alla sua domanda.  
Ora lo sapeva.  



	23. My Turn to Say No

Marian guardò Seth e sorrise, divertita e intenerita allo stesso tempo: il bambino si era aggrappato a una gamba di Guy con aria ostinata e sembrava deciso a non lasciare la presa nonostante i tentativi di Adeline.  
In quegli ultimi giorni Seth non aveva fatto altro che seguire il padre come un cagnolino ostinato, abbandonandosi a pianti e capricci ogni volta che lei o Adeline provavano a staccarlo da Gisborne.  
Le due donne erano preoccupate più che altro per la salute di Guy, ritenendo che avesse bisogno di riposo dopo essere stato ferito e sapendo quanto potesse essere impegnativo occuparsi di Seth, ma Gisborne non sembrava affatto dispiaciuto di essere l'oggetto principale delle attenzioni del figlio.  
Marian era sorpresa di vedere con quanta pazienza Guy si prestasse ad ascoltare le chiacchiere del bambino o a giocare con lui e ancora più stupita nel vedere una luce insolita e calda nel suo sguardo quando lo guardava. Era un lato di Guy che non era abituata a vedere, un aspetto di lui più tenero e gioioso che le faceva immaginare come sarebbe stato portare in grembo e dare alla luce i suoi figli.  
Se chiudeva gli occhi, a Marian sembrava di poterlo vedere, di conoscere esattamente il gesto protettivo con cui le avrebbe sfiorato la pancia, il modo in cui avrebbe tenuto tra le braccia un loro figlio per la prima volta e la gioia e l'orgoglio con cui si sarebbe preso cura della loro famiglia.  
In quei momenti Marian si sentiva scaldare il cuore e ogni preoccupazione svaniva dalla sua mente: non esistevano più lo sceriffo e i suoi complotti, la povertà e le ingiustizie che affliggevano la gente di Nottingham, non c'erano pericoli o minacce oppure sospetti di bugie e tradimenti. C'erano solo lei, Guy e la famiglia che avrebbero formato, il resto non contava.  
Un ululato di Seth la distolse da quel sogno a occhi aperti e Marian vide che Adeline era riuscita a prendere in braccio il bambino e a staccarlo da Gisborne. Gli occhi di Seth erano pieni di lacrime mentre chiamava il padre e Guy lo guardava, dispiaciuto e preoccupato per quel pianto disperato.  
Adeline gli sorrise.  
\- Ora vai e stai tranquillo, una volta che sarete partiti si consolerà in fretta.  
Guy la guardò, incerto e la donna rise e lo attirò a sé con il braccio libero per baciarlo sulla guancia.  
\- Non preoccuparti, piccolo mio, lo sai che mi prenderò cura di lui. Tu pensa a guarire del tutto e stai attento, ricordati che noi saremo qui ad aspettarti.  
Gisborne ricambiò l'abbraccio per qualche secondo.  
\- Lo so. - Disse a bassa voce, sorridendole, poi si separò da lei e da Seth e montò a cavallo.  
Marian e Allan lo imitarono e tutti e tre si allontanarono dalla casa, seguendo la strada.  
Cavalcarono in silenzio per qualche minuto, poi Marian guardò Guy.  
\- Sei sicuro di poter cavalcare fino a Locksley? La tua ferita…  
\- Fa ancora male, ma è sopportabile. Posso cavalcare senza troppi problemi, non preoccuparti.  
\- Giz, potevo occuparmi io delle tue terre, tu potevi restare da Adeline ancora per un po'.  
\- No, Allan. Manco da Knighton da troppo tempo. E a questo proposito… - Guy lanciò uno sguardo esitante a Marian, timoroso della sua reazione. La ragazza lo guardò, perplessa e Guy continuò, distogliendo lo sguardo. - Non tornerò a Locksley. Non sarebbe opportuno. Prima non avevo molta scelta, ma ora ho una casa, è tempo che io inizi a vivere a Knighton Hall.  
Marian lo fissò, stupita e ferita dalle sue parole.  
\- Non vuoi tornare a Locksley? Credevo che ti trovassi bene… Che la considerassi la tua casa...  
\- È così infatti, ma non lo è. Non lo è mai stata.  
La ragazza scosse la testa e distolse lo sguardo per non fargli vedere che aveva gli occhi lucidi.  
\- Capisco. Pensavo di essere riuscita a farti sentire parte della nostra famiglia, ma forse non è così... Forse preferisci stare da solo... - Disse freddamente e Guy la guardò, ansioso e preoccupato.  
\- No, no, non è quello che intendevo! - Avvicinò il cavallo a quello di Marian e le prese una mano.  
Marian lo guardò, cercando di mostrarsi indifferente senza riuscirci del tutto.  
\- Cosa intendevi allora?  
Allan li guardò e roteò gli occhi con un sospiro: non aveva alcuna voglia di trovarsi in mezzo alle discussioni di due innamorati.  
\- Ehi, Giz, io vado avanti a cercare una taverna decente dove pranzare, vi aspetto lì. - Disse, poi spronò il cavallo e proseguì senza aspettare una risposta. Sia Guy che Marian lo ignorarono.  
La ragazza restò a guardare Guy, in attesa. Gisborne cercò i suoi occhi e parlò senza distogliere lo sguardo.  
\- Marian, non c'è nulla che ami di più del vivere al tuo fianco. Non hai idea di quanto ami svegliarmi e sapere che tu sei vicina, solo a pochi metri di distanza, dall'altra parte di una parete, oppure sentire il profumo che viene dalla cucina e sapere che stai preparando qualcosa per me. Quando sono a Locksley so che mi basterebbe chiamare il tuo nome per vederti, attraversare una porta per poterti abbracciare… Solo pensarci mi fa sentire bene. Averti accanto mi rende felice e sarà sempre così. Locksley _è_ la mia casa, in effetti. Ma lo è perché ci sei tu.  
\- E allora perché vuoi andartene?  
Guy le accarezzò una guancia col dorso della mano e Marian rabbrividì.  
\- Perché è sempre più difficile. Ogni giorno che passo vicino a te è sempre più difficile… - Disse Guy in un sussurro.  
\- Cosa è difficile?  
Guy tirò indietro la mano di scatto.  
\- Aspettare. Ricordarmi che ancora non sei mia moglie.  
Marian gli prese la mano e se la appoggiò di nuovo sulla guancia.  
\- E se io non volessi aspettare? Se mi andasse bene così?  
Si sporse verso di lui e lo attirò a sé per baciarlo, fremendo nel sentire la passione con cui Guy rispondeva al suo tocco.  
I loro cavalli si agitarono, stanchi di stare fermi e Guy e Marian furono costretti a separarsi. Si guardarono ridendo, ansimanti.  
\- Vedi? È questo ciò che intendevo. - Disse Guy, sorridendole.  
\- E cosa ci sarebbe di male? Tanto la gente già lo pensa.  
\- Ho già così tanti peccati sulla coscienza... Non voglio che la nostra vita insieme inizi con un'altra macchia. Non sarebbe giusto, quello che provo per te è talmente importante che non voglio rischiare di rovinarlo in nessun modo.  
\- Sposiamoci allora. Adesso. Cerchiamo una chiesa e rendiamolo giusto.  
Guy la guardò, sorpreso, poi sorrise un po' maliziosamente.  
\- Lady Marian, un tempo ero io quello che supplicava pur di portarti all'altare e mi hai sempre detto di no. Credo che adesso sia il mio turno.  
La ragazza spalancò gli occhi.  
\- Non vuoi più sposarmi?  
\- Non così, non in fretta solo per non dover aspettare ancora un po'. Il giorno in cui diventerai mia moglie sarà un giorno speciale, il giorno in cui si realizzerà un sogno e voglio che sia perfetto. Voglio che insieme a noi ci siano anche tutte le persone che ci sono care e per questo non posso farlo ora.  
\- Perché mancherebbe Isabella? - Indovinò Marian.  
\- Già. Forse non vorrà venire e forse non smetterà mai di odiarmi, ma comunque non posso sposarmi finché lei sarà nelle mani di Thornton. Come potrei pensare di essere felice mentre lei sta soffrendo per colpa mia? Devo liberare mia sorella da quel mostro e poi ci sposeremo. Puoi aspettare fino ad allora, Marian?  
La ragazza annuì.  
\- Sempre meglio che aspettare il ritorno del re. - Scherzò, poi tornò seria. - Sarà pericoloso, Guy? Thornton voleva ucciderti, come farai a salvarla?  
\- Ancora non lo so. Ci sto pensando. Ma è anche per questo che devo prendere pienamente possesso di Knighton.  
\- Perché?  
\- Lei e Thornton sono legittimamente sposati, per la legge lui ha ogni diritto su mia sorella e come se non bastasse lui ora gode dei favori dello sceriffo. Chiederò a Tuck se sia possibile far annullare in qualche modo quel matrimonio, ma in ogni caso, se mi troverò a contrastare Thornton, avrò bisogno di ottenere più potere e l'appoggio di più persone possibili. Se lui è influente dovrò diventarlo anche io: come Guy di Gisborne la gente ancora mi odia, ma forse potranno rispettare Lord Knighton.  
Marian lo guardò, seria.  
\- Cosa le ha fatto suo marito? Ho visto lo sguardo di tua sorella durante il torneo e mi ha fatto preoccupare, sembrava intrappolata, pietrificata dal terrore.  
\- Quell'uomo prova gioia nell'infliggere sofferenza e dolore agli altri… - Guy si passò una mano sul viso. - E Isabella era poco più di una bambina quando l'ho consegnata nelle mani di quel mostro. Capisci perché mi odia e perché devo aiutarla a ogni costo?  
\- Non ti odia. Non tanto come credi, almeno.  
Guy sospirò.  
\- Come puoi dirlo? _Io_ mi odierei se fossi al suo posto.  
\- Non mi sorprende, tu non sei mai stato molto bravo a volerti bene. - Disse Marian, ironica, poi gli toccò il viso appoggiandogli una mano alla guancia. - Quando sei svenuto dopo il combattimento, Isabella si è inginocchiata accanto a te e ha fatto questo stesso gesto.  
\- Davvero?  
\- Sì. Ha sussurrato qualche parola, ma ho capito solo “fratello”, poi si è alzata ed è corsa via.  
\- E non l'hai più vista?  
\- No, eravamo preoccupati per te e poi Archer ha detto ad Allan che Thornton voleva farti uccidere e allora ti abbiamo portato da Adeline per evitare che potesse trovarti. Ma quello di Isabella non mi è sembrato il comportamento di una persona che ti odia davvero.  
\- Lo spero. Ma ciò che pensa di me non è importante. Quello che conta è solo riuscire a salvarla.  
Marian lo accarezzò di nuovo, con un gesto di conforto.  
\- Importa a te e per questo motivo spero che possa perdonarti. Guy? Mi prometti una cosa?  
Gisborne la guardò.  
\- Cosa?  
\- Se potrò aiutarti in qualche modo, mi chiederai di farlo?  
\- Marian, non voglio che tu corra dei rischi per colpa mia.  
\- E io non voglio che i rischi li corra tu. Non da solo almeno. Posso aiutarti, posso guardarti le spalle e qualunque cosa succeda io voglio essere al tuo fianco.  
\- Non riuscirò a farti cambiare idea, vero?  
\- No. E se proverai a lasciarmi indietro, io ti seguirò.  
Guy le sorrise, rassegnato.  
\- È questo ciò che mi aspetterà quando saremo sposati?  
\- Per scoprirlo devi arrivare vivo al matrimonio e, credimi, sono intenzionata a fare di tutto perché ciò avvenga.  
Guy ridacchiò, non del tutto sicuro se quella fosse una dichiarazione d'amore o una minaccia.  
\- Mi arrendo, mia lady. Prometto di chiedere il tuo aiuto quando ne avrò bisogno, ma solo se anche tu prometterai di non fare nulla di avventato.  
Marian fece cenno di sì.  
\- Prometto.  
Guy le sfiorò le labbra con un bacio.  
\- Allora prometto anche io.  
Marian sorrise.  
\- Ora ci conviene andare prima che Allan inizi a pensare male.  
Gisborne la guardò, fingendo di essere stupito.  
\- Ma come, non eri tu quella a cui non importavano i pettegolezzi?  
La ragazza lo fissò, sfrontata.  
\- Non mi importa che la gente parli, ma deve valerne la pena, quindi o fai qualcosa per renderli fondati, oppure raggiungiamo Allan.  
Scoppiò a ridere, soddisfatta per essere riuscita a fare arrossire Guy, poi colpì i fianchi del cavallo coi talloni per farlo muovere e partì al galoppo.  
Gisborne la osservò per qualche secondo, poi rise a sua volta e si affrettò a seguirla.  



	24. A Sister to Protect

La bambina alzò lo sguardo per cercare il fratello tra le fronde dell'albero.  
\- Jack! Dovresti scendere, qualcuno potrebbe vederti.  
Il ragazzino sedette su un ramo, lasciando penzolare le gambe nel vuoto.  
\- Non credo che gli uomini dello sceriffo ci stiano ancora cercando, ormai è passato tanto tempo, si saranno dimenticati di noi.  
\- Ma la mamma dice che è ancora troppo pericoloso per voi tornare a casa.  
Jack si dondolò sul ramo.  
\- Le donne sono sempre troppo ansiose. Avete paura di tutto.  
\- Non è vero! - Gridò Mary. - Io sono anche più coraggiosa di te!  
Il fratello scoppiò a ridere.  
\- E allora perché sei ai piedi dell'albero? Scommetto che hai paura di salire fino a qui.  
La bambina non rispose, ma iniziò ad arrampicarsi sul tronco e poco dopo lo raggiunse sul ramo. Non sapeva come avrebbe trovato il coraggio di scendere, ma avrebbe preferito cadere piuttosto che ammetterlo davanti a Jack.  
\- Ehi, guarda! - Disse il ragazzino, indicando la strada che portava al villaggio. - Ci sono dei cavalli!  
Mary si sporse un po' per guardare meglio ed emise un grido di gioia.  
\- Jack, quello è sir Guy! E c'è anche Allan!  
Il fratello la guardò, sorridendo leggermente. Non capiva perché la sorella nutrisse tanto entusiasmo per il cavaliere nero, ma nemmeno lui era dispiaciuto di rivederlo.  
\- Era da un po' che non si faceva vedere. Avevo sentito dire che era stato ferito durante un torneo, alcuni lo davano addirittura per morto…  
Mary lo guardò, allibita.  
\- E non me lo avevi detto?!  
\- Volevo esserne certo prima di darti un dolore. E ho fatto bene, visto che mi sembra decisamente vivo.  
La bambina si mosse verso l'estremità del ramo per guardare meglio.  
\- C'è una donna con loro! È lady Marian! - Gridò Mary, girandosi a guardare il fratello. - Pensi che si saranno già sposati?  
\- Non credo, si sarebbe saputo.  
Mary si spostò ancora un po' per vedere, senza accorgersi che il ramo era diventato più sottile.  
Quando il legno si spezzò sotto il suo peso, Mary riuscì ad aggrapparsi al ramo sottostante con le braccia, ma non aveva la forza per tirarsi su.  
Iniziò a gridare, terrorizzata e Jack si mosse per aiutarla, ma non era certo di poterla raggiungere in tempo o di essere abbastanza forte per tirarla su.  
  
Marian guardò Guy, un po' stupita per il leggero cambiamento che aveva notato in lui man mano che si avvicinavano a Knighton. Sapeva che ormai la ferita doveva dargli molto fastidio e che doveva essere stanco dopo aver passato tanto tempo in sella, ma quando erano giunti in prossimità del villaggio, Guy aveva inconsciamente raddrizzato la schiena e il suo portamento si era fatto più fiero, come se la stanchezza gli fosse scivolata via dalle spalle all'improvviso.  
 _È davvero il signore di queste terre, ormai, e ne è orgoglioso._  
Knighton un tempo era appartenuta alla sua famiglia, e le era sembrato strano che quelle fossero diventate le terre di Guy, ma ora, nel vederlo avvicinarsi al villaggio, si rese conto che era giusto così. Aveva lavorato e lottato duramente per diventare il signore di Knighton e a quanto pareva ci era riuscito.  
Un grido acuto fece trasalire tutti e tre e Marian scorse una bambina che urlava di terrore, appesa al ramo di un albero, ma fu Guy il primo a reagire: spronò il cavallo e galoppò verso la pianta, raggiungendola nel momento esatto in cui la bambina perse la presa e cadde.  
Gisborne la prese al volo, ignorando la fitta di dolore alla gamba e la strinse al petto, poi la guardò per accertarsi che non si fosse fatta male.  
\- Le piante hanno davvero strani frutti da queste parti… - Disse con un sorriso. - Ciao Mary.  
La bambina lo fissò, incerta se ridere o piangere e finì col fare entrambe le cose contemporaneamente.  
\- Sir Guy! Mi avete salvato! - Singhiozzò, gettandogli le braccia al collo e nascondendo il viso contro il suo petto.  
Allan e Marian arrivarono un attimo dopo, nello stesso momento in cui Jack scendeva dall'albero, bianco in volto e tremante.  
\- Sta bene? - Chiese Marian, preoccupata e Guy annuì.  
\- L'ho presa al volo, si è solo spaventata.  
\- Sir Guy, siete tornato! - Esclamò Jack, riprendendo colore e avvicinandosi al cavallo.  
\- Già, e appena in tempo, direi.  
\- Ehi, non mi salutate nemmeno? Sono tornato anche io! Giz prende sempre tutte le attenzioni… - Disse Allan, rivolgendosi ai due bambini e Jack lo guardò, con un'espressione impertinente.  
\- Ma tu non hai salvato la vita a mia sorella.  
\- No, però stavo pensando di darti un passaggio fino a casa sul mio cavallo, ma credo di aver appena cambiato idea.  
Marian scoppiò a ridere e Jack e Mary la guardarono.  
\- Lei è lady Marian? Quando vi sposerete, sir Guy? - Chiese Mary, curiosa.  
\- Certo che è lei, sciocca, non la riconosci? La mamma ti ha chiamato con il suo nome. Viveva nella casa che è bruciata qualche anno fa. - Disse Jack, poi si interruppe imbarazzato, ricordandosi che era stato lo stesso Gisborne ad appiccare il fuoco.  
\- Forse Mary era troppo piccola per ricordarsi di me, ma io mi ricordo molto bene di voi. Eri così graziosa appena nata, Mary e tu Jack ti eri seduto davanti alla sua culla con un bastoncino in mano e dicevi a tutti che quella era la tua spada e che avresti difeso tua sorella. - Intervenne Marian, sorridendo. - Come sta vostra madre?  
Mary si staccò da Guy, si mosse per sedere in sella più dignitosamente e guardò Marian, seria.  
\- La mamma sta bene, ma Jack e nostro padre vivono ancora nascosti nella foresta per nascondersi allo sceriffo.  
\- Scema, non devi dirlo a nessuno! - Sibilò Jack.  
\- Ma lei non è nessuno, è la fidanzata di sir Guy! Di sicuro non ci sono segreti tra loro.  
Guy sperò di non essere arrossito alle parole della bambina e si rivolse a Jack.  
\- Dite agli uomini che possono tornare alle loro case. Dubito che lo sceriffo li stia cercando ancora e comunque potrete contare sulla mia protezione. Allan, fallo salire in sella e andiamo. Stanotte vorrei poter dormire a Knighton Hall e c'è ancora molto da fare per renderla abitabile.  
  
\- Manca ancora molto, padrone?  
Robin si voltò a guardare Much. L'amico non sembrava affatto contento di quel viaggio, Meg invece si guardava intorno con entusiasmo, chiaramente eccitata all'idea di visitare un luogo in cui non era mai stata prima.  
Il fuorilegge tirò le redini del suo cavallo e smontò.  
\- Non molto, ma credo che per oggi faremmo meglio ad accamparci nel bosco, non voglio arrivare in città col buio.  
\- E cosa mangeremo? Lo avevo detto che avremmo dovuto portare con noi più provviste!  
Robin prese l'arco.  
\- Voi due preparate il campo, io penserò alla cena.  
Qualche ora più tardi erano tutti e tre seduti attorno al fuoco e l'umore di Much sembrava essere migliorato davanti al fagiano che aveva arrostito sullo spiedo.  
Ne staccò un pezzo e lo addentò, cercando di non scottarsi, e Robin e Meg lo imitarono. Per un po' mangiarono in silenzio, poi la ragazza si rivolse a Robin.  
\- Com'è Shrewsbury?  
Robin scosse la testa.  
\- Non ci sono mai stato prima.  
La ragazza staccò un altro pezzo di carne e lo masticò prima di riprendere a parlare.  
\- Beh, almeno possiamo stare tranquilli, nessuno ci riconoscerà.  
\- Tanto troveremo di sicuro il modo di finire nei guai, non potrei esserne più certo. - Si lamentò Much. - Finiremo tutti impiccati, me lo sento. E per Gisborne, poi, che non è nemmeno qui…  
\- Guy c'era quando lo sceriffo stava per impiccarmi e ha rischiato tutto per salvarmi, non dimenticarlo. - Rispose Robin. - E comunque, anche se non fosse sua sorella, sarebbe comunque giusto salvare Isabella da un marito violento e crudele.  
\- E poi la gente mi critica quando dico di non volere un marito. - Sospirò Meg. - Gli uomini sono così brutali, violenti e stupidi... Dovrebbero essere le donne ad avere il potere di prendere certe decisioni.  
\- Ehi! - Protestò Much. - Bel modo che hai di considerarci!  
Meg sorrise.  
\- Ammetto che non sono tutti così, voi siete un po' meno peggio degli altri, ma non è comunque giusto che le donne siano reputate inferiori!  
Robin la guardò.  
\- Sai una cosa? Con queste idee andresti sicuramente d'accordo con Marian, nemmeno lei è la classica ragazza che accetta di essere messa in secondo piano solo perché è una donna.  
Meg lo guardò, incerta.  
\- Non lo so. L'ho vista qualche giorno fa a Nottingham, prima che iniziasse il torneo ed è stata piuttosto villana con me, non so per quale motivo però.  
\- Forse fare gli occhi dolci a Gisborne potrebbe avere influito. - Suggerì Much e la ragazza avvampò.  
\- Io non faccio gli occhi dolci a Guy!  
\- Ah, no? Beh quella è l'impressione che dai. - Continuò Much e si interruppe solo perché Meg aveva raccolto da terra un sasso per tirarglielo addosso.  
Robin allungò la mano di scatto, afferrando al volo la pietra prima che colpisse l'amico.  
\- Ora smettetela di litigare per queste sciocchezze. Non siamo qui per giocare, ma perché una donna è in pericolo ed è nostro dovere cercare di aiutarla.  
Meg e Much lo guardarono con aria colpevole, poi annuirono e accettarono di stringersi la mano in segno di pace.  
Meg sbadigliò e si avvolse nella coperta, stendendosi accanto al fuoco e poco dopo Much la imitò, trovandosi un posto dalla parte opposta, mentre Robin rimase seduto a guardare le fiamme per un po'.  
Era preoccupato, salvare Isabella da un marito violento non sarebbe stato facile, ma se Guy non si sbagliava sua sorella era capitata nelle mani di un mostro senza scrupoli. A vedere il modo brutale con cui aveva affrontato Guy in duello, Robin aveva pochi dubbi su Thornton, ma comunque quell'uomo aveva la legge dalla sua parte.  
Robin aveva solo intravisto Isabella a Nottingham durante il torneo, ma la ricordava bene dalla sua infanzia: era una bambina tranquilla e timida che seguiva la madre come un'ombra.  
Dopo l'incendio, Robin lo ricordava fin troppo bene, non aveva detto una parola quando Guy l'aveva presa per mano e lo aveva seguito in silenzio senza alzare lo sguardo da terra, lasciando che fosse il fratello a portarla via.  
Quel ricordo era ancora doloroso, ma in qualche modo li univa indissolubilmente: l'incendio aveva segnato per sempre le vite di tutti e tre e aveva separato tre persone, quattro contando anche Archer, che sarebbero state destinate a diventare parte di una sola famiglia.  
Guy sarebbe potuto diventare suo fratello e Isabella sua sorella se le cose fossero andate diversamente e di sicuro le loro vite sarebbero state più felici.  
Adesso, pensò, era ora di riunire quella famiglia.  



	25. He's Still my Brother

Quando aprì gli occhi, Guy ebbe l'impressione che la luce del sole entrasse nella stanza dalla parte sbagliata, poi si ricordò che quella non era la sua camera a Locksley.  
Era la prima notte che aveva trascorso nella sua nuova casa e la sera prima si era addormentato molto tardi anche se era stanco dopo aver cavalcato tutto il giorno.  
Allan aveva accompagnato Marian a Locksley, le donne di Knighton che nel pomeriggio si erano date da fare per rendere la casa abitabile erano tornate dalle loro famiglie e Guy era rimasto completamente solo in quella casa ancora sconosciuta.  
Si era avvolto nella coperta ed era rimasto steso ad ascoltare il silenzio. Gli unici suoni che si sentivano erano gli scricchiolii della casa, rumori leggermente diversi da quelli della casa di Locksley, il fruscio del vento sulle fronde degli alberi e ogni tanto il quieto nitrito del suo cavallo, anche lui solo nella stalla.  
Mancavano i suoni dovuti alla presenza umana, il rumore di passi in un'altra stanza, il mormorio sommesso di voci distanti, il tintinnio delle stoviglie in cucina.  
Quel silenzio invece gli diceva che era solo. Guy si sentiva solo e, anche se avrebbe dovuto esserci abituato, quella sensazione non gli piaceva.  
Fu il profumo di cibo proveniente dal piano inferiore a svegliarlo e per un attimo Guy pensò che fosse Marian a cucinare per lui, poi con un sospiro si rese conto che non era possibile: lei non era a Knighton Hall, ma a Locksley, troppo lontana.  
Si rimproverò mentalmente per la propria debolezza: era stato lui a decidere di trasferirsi a Knighton Hall, sapeva che quella era la cosa giusta da fare e non doveva lasciarsi influenzare così tanto dall'assenza della ragazza.  
Si vestì in fretta e scese al piano di sotto, affacciandosi sulla soglia della cucina per vedere chi stesse cucinando.  
Riconobbe la madre di Mary e la donna sussultò nel vederlo sulla porta.  
\- Sir Guy! Mi dispiace, non vi ho sentito scendere, la colazione sarà pronta in un attimo. - Disse, intimorita, ma Guy scosse la testa.  
\- Non ho fretta. Perché siete qui?  
\- Non avete ancora assunto dei servitori, qualcuno doveva preparare il vostro pasto.  
Guy la guardò, stupito.  
\- Vi ringrazio, ma non era necessario.  
\- Siete lord Knighton, è un dovere di tutti noi occuparci delle vostre esigenze. Se lo desiderate posso suggerirvi i nomi di persone fidate, vi serviranno dei servitori, persone che si occupino della vostra casa.  
Guy annuì e sedette al tavolo mentre la donna gli metteva davanti un piatto dall'aspetto appetitoso.  
Iniziò a mangiare in silenzio: il cibo era molto buono, completamente diverso dagli assurdi tentativi di Marian. Gli mancavano l'impegno e la buona volontà che la ragazza metteva nel cucinare con amore per lui, ma non poteva negare che il sapore della colazione che stava mangiando fosse nettamente migliore del solito.  
Alzò lo sguardo sulla madre di Mary, colto da un'idea.  
\- Avete già un lavoro?  
La donna lo guardò.  
\- Coltivo il nostro orto e a volte faccio qualche lavoro di cucito per chi me lo chiede. Perché volete saperlo, Sir Guy?  
\- Vorrei assumervi come cuoca per Knighton Hall. E vostro marito potrebbe occuparsi della gestione della casa.  
\- Mio marito è ricercato dallo sceriffo, sir Guy.  
\- Come ho detto a Jack, lui e gli altri uomini possono tornare al villaggio. Dubito che lo sceriffo si ricordi ancora di loro e in ogni caso siete tutti sotto la mia protezione.  
\- Avete la nostra gratitudine, lord Knighton.  
\- Per il momento mi basta qualcuno che si occupi della casa, parlate con vostro marito e fatemi sapere se accettate la mia proposta.  
La donna annuì.  
\- Lo farò, ma penso che non ci saranno problemi, signore.  
Guy le sorrise e tornò a dedicarsi al cibo, pensando a quanto potevano cambiare le cose nel giro di poco tempo: non molti mesi prima quella donna lo reputava un assassino senza scrupoli e lo avrebbe voluto vedere morto, mentre ora lo trattava con rispetto e gli aveva servito un'ottima colazione.  
  
Robin si fermò ad aspettare Meg, sorridendo nel vedere che la ragazza era talmente affascinata da quel posto nuovo da fermarsi ogni pochi metri per ammirare un edificio costruito con uno stile un po' diverso da quelli di Nottingham o la merce esotica in vendita su qualche banco del mercato.  
Anche Much ogni tanto si lasciava distrarre, ma Meg sembrava incredibilmente attratta da ogni minima cosa.  
\- È tutto nuovo per te, vero?  
La ragazza lo guardò.  
\- Mio padre non mi permetteva di fare nulla. Ho passato la vita chiusa in casa e la mia unica opportunità di poterne uscire e vedere il mondo era soltanto quella di poterlo fare al braccio di un marito. Ma immagino che in quel caso non avrei fatto altro che finire rinchiusa in un'altra casa a mettere al mondo un bambino dopo l'altro. Non voglio sposarmi, non voglio tornare a essere una prigioniera e se riusciremo a liberare la sorella di Guy non potrò che esserne felice. Nessuna donna dovrebbe soffrire per la prepotenza di un uomo!  
\- Padrone, come faremo a entrare nel maniero? - Chiese Much, lanciando uno sguardo preoccupato alle guardie che presidiavano il cancello della casa di Thornton.  
\- Troveremo un modo.  
\- Forse non sarà necessario, guardate! - Disse Meg, indicando un gruppo di soldati che stava uscendo dal maniero. In mezzo a loro camminava Isabella, col capo coperto da un velo e lo sguardo basso.  
Isabella attraversò il mercato, fermandosi di tanto in tanto a guardare la merce esposta su qualche banco, mentre i soldati la scortavano da vicino. Quando gli passò accanto, Robin si preoccupò nel vedere lo sguardo vuoto e spento della donna.  
\- Create un diversivo e distraete le guardie, in modo che possa parlare con lei. - Sussurrò Robin e Much e Meg annuirono, allontanandosi da lui.  
Quando furono in mezzo alla piazza del mercato, Meg iniziò a gridare e tirò un ceffone a Much, fingendo di essere una moglie tradita e infuriata e Much le rispose a tono, gridando più di lei e rinfacciandole torti immaginari.  
Robin ridacchiò e notò che i soldati, pur non allontanandosi troppo da Isabella, non le stavano prestando attenzione, intenti a divertirsi nell'assistere al diverbio tra i due finti coniugi.  
In silenzio Robin si avvicinò a Isabella e si fermò a qualche passo da lei.  
\- Lady Gisborne. - Disse, per attirare la sua attenzione e Isabella si voltò verso di lui, stupita e spaventata, poi la sua espressione tornò a farsi piatta.  
\- Quel nome non esiste più. Io sono lady Thornton e non ci sono altri Gisborne. Mio fratello è morto.  
Robin inarcò un sopracciglio.  
\- Strano, l'ultima volta che l'ho visto era un po' malconcio, ma decisamente vivo. Vengo da parte sua.  
Isabella sussultò.  
\- Guy è vivo?! Davvero? Mi avevano detto che le sue ferite erano mortali...  
Robin annuì e vide gli occhi di Isabella riempirsi di lacrime mentre la sua espressione distaccata si incrinava.  
\- Allora non lo odiate così tanto…  
La donna scosse la testa.  
\- Non so se potrò mai perdonarlo per quello che mi ha fatto, ma è comunque mio fratello. Quando l'ho visto dopo il torneo sembrava essere in punto di morte e anche se continuavo a ripetermi che se lo meritava, sentivo qualcosa che si spezzava dentro di me, qualcosa che faceva male. Lo odio, ma pensarlo morto mi addolora, non è assurdo?  
Robin le sfiorò il viso con un dito, asciugandole una lacrima.  
\- Guy vuole salvarvi, se non lo avessi fermato sarebbe venuto a prendervi anche se è ferito.  
\- No! Mio marito lo ucciderà! E ucciderà anche voi se dovesse vedervi parlare con me!  
Robin sorrise con aria sfrontata.  
\- Che si metta in fila. Non è così facile farmi fuori, anche se in molti ci hanno provato, vostro fratello compreso.  
\- Non avete detto di venire da parte sua?  
\- È così, infatti.  
Isabella lo fissò, confusa.  
\- Chi siete?  
Robin le sorrise.  
\- Non mi avete riconosciuto? In effetti è passato molto tempo. Molti mi chiamano Robin Hood, ma voi mi conoscevate come Robin di Locksley.  
- _Quel_ Robin di Locksley?! Non mi sorprende che Guy abbia cercato di uccidervi allora. Una volta lo avete quasi fatto impiccare, non credo che ve lo abbia mai perdonato.  
\- Oh, lo ha fatto. - Disse Robin, sorridendo, poi lanciò uno sguardo ai soldati. - Non abbiamo molto tempo, presto torneranno a controllarvi.  
\- Portatemi via con voi! - Lo supplicò Isabella.  
\- Non ora, ci riprenderebbero subito, ma vi prometto che non resterete ancora per molto nelle mani di vostro marito. Non posso dirvi quanto tempo ci vorrà, ma io e Guy troveremo un modo per salvarvi. Non perdete la speranza e ricordate che vostro fratello ha giurato di rimediare al suo errore. Ve lo giuro anche io, torneremo per liberarvi.  
Isabella fece per voltarsi a guardarlo, ma Robin era già scivolato via, mescolandosi alla folla della piazza un attimo prima che le guardie tornassero verso di lei. Fece un respiro profondo e si obbligò a riprendere la propria espressione impassibile, ma si tenne una mano sul cuore come per timore che i soldati della sua scorta potessero sentirne i battiti troppo forti.  



	26. A Friend in Clun

Guy controllò per un'ultima volta le cifre riportate sulla pergamena, poi ripose il registro con un sospiro di stanchezza.  
Quando Locksley era sua, era l'affidabile Thornton a occuparsi di registrare e verificare la contabilità delle terre e del villaggio, ma per il momento era Gisborne a dover fare lo stesso lavoro per Knighton, almeno finché non avesse trovato qualcuno di altrettanto degno di fiducia.  
Almeno, pensò con soddisfazione, anche quel mese non avrebbe avuto problemi a pagare le tasse dello sceriffo, un bel cambiamento dai primi tempi, quando aveva dovuto contare sull'aiuto di Robin Hood per non perdere le sue terre.  
Stanco di aver passato le ultime ore a fissare le pagine del registro, decise di uscire a cavalcare.  
Avrebbe fatto un rapido giro per controllare che non ci fossero problemi di nessun tipo a Knighton e poi si sarebbe diretto a Locksley.  
Dopo la prima notte passata nella sua nuova casa, Guy non aveva più provato la stessa lacerante solitudine, anche perché sia Allan che la famiglia di Mary e Jack si erano trasferiti a Knighton Hall, ma la mancanza di Marian era sempre costante e quando non erano insieme Gisborne sentiva il desiderio di averla accanto.  
L'assenza di Marian era come il dolore della sua ferita alla gamba: non gli impediva di vivere e comportarsi normalmente, ma era sempre presente ai margini della sua mente e a tratti si acuiva, diventando pungente e quasi insopportabile.  
Vederla placava il suo cuore per qualche ora, ma Guy si costringeva a limitare le proprie visite a Locksley perché la gente non avesse più motivo di criticare il loro comportamento e anche perché altrimenti non era sicuro che sarebbe stato capace di aspettare il ritorno di Robin.  
Ma aspettare era l'unica cosa che potesse fare, sia per poter sposare Marian senza dover portare il peso dell'infelicità di Isabella sulle spalle, sia per dar modo alla ferita di rimarginarsi completamente. Anche se a volte attendere che il tempo passasse era davvero troppo difficile.  
Quando uscì da Knighton Hall, Jack aveva già sellato il suo cavallo e quello di Allan. Il ragazzino sorrideva con orgoglio nell'indossare la tunica con i colori di Gisborne: era giovane, ma Sir Guy lo aveva ritenuto abbastanza responsabile da affidargli la cura dei suoi cavalli e quel lavoro nelle scuderie lo faceva sentire più adulto di quello che era.  
Guy montò a cavallo e Allan lo imitò subito dopo. Percorsero fianco a fianco tutte le terre di Knighton, assicurandosi che non ci fossero problemi di nessun tipo, ascoltando le richieste degli abitanti del villaggio e risolvendo piccole dispute, poi Guy guidò il cavallo lungo la strada che conduceva fuori dal villaggio e lo spronò per farlo galoppare.  
Allan sorrise e lo imitò, cercando di competere con lui, ma quando videro altri viandanti in lontananza sulla strada e si decisero a rallentare, Guy era ancora in testa, un po' affannato, ma di umore più rilassato.  
\- Giz, se Marian ti vedesse cavalcare così puoi stare sicuro che ti rimprovererebbe di non prenderti abbastanza cura della tua ferita.  
\- E tu non dirle niente. - Rispose Gisborne con un sogghigno.  
\- Anche perché questo è il meno, considerando che il Guardiano Notturno si è dato da fare molto spesso negli ultimi tempi. Davvero, Giz, dovresti stare più attento, altrimenti non guarirà bene.  
\- Sto bene, Allan, davvero. E comunque il Guardiano Notturno si è limitato ad aiutare Little John con le consegne di cibo. Con Robin e gli altri assenti non sarebbe riuscito a coprire tutti i punti di consegna da solo.  
\- Se me lo avessi detto vi avrei aiutato.  
\- Se te lo avessi detto ho il sospetto che me lo avresti impedito e che mi avresti costretto a restare a letto.  
\- Come se ti si potesse impedire di fare qualcosa quando te lo metti in testa.  
Guy sorrise con aria innocente e stava per rispondere ad Allan quando i due uomini videro un messaggero con la divisa di Nottingham che cavalcava verso di loro.  
Gisborne si chiese che tipo di notizie portasse e perché si stava dirigendo in direzione di Knighton, quando il giovane si fermò davanti a loro.  
\- Sir Guy di Gisborne. - Disse, e la sua non era una domanda, quel ragazzo lavorava già al castello quando Guy era il maestro d'armi dello sceriffo. - Ho un messaggio urgente per voi, stavo venendo a Knighton per portarvelo.  
Guy lo prese e il giovane tornò da dove era venuto, al galoppo.  
\- Cos'è? - Chiese Allan, sbirciando Guy mentre l'amico leggeva la pergamena stropicciata che gli era stata messa in mano dal messaggero. Sul retro si vedevano altre scritte, come se la persona che aveva inviato quel messaggio avesse preso il primo foglio trovato a portata di mano per scrivere un appunto in tutta fretta.  
\- È di Archer. Dice che se ho amici a Clun è meglio che suggerisca loro di andare a fare visita a qualche parente altrove. Al più presto.  
Guy era impallidito. Archer non lo avvisava mai dei piani dello sceriffo, così come lui e Robin non gli dicevano delle loro missioni notturne. Per farlo doveva trattarsi di qualcosa di veramente grave.  
\- A Clun abitano Will e Djaq! - Esclamò Allan.  
Guy spronò il cavallo, facendolo partire al galoppo.  
  
Djaq spostò uno dei cuscini e se lo sistemò dietro la schiena per cercare una posizione più comoda.  
Chiuse gli occhi quando una fitta di dolore le mozzò il fiato per qualche secondo e si trovò a desiderare che Will fosse accanto a lei.  
Sapeva che ci sarebbero volute ancora ore prima della nascita del bambino e Will era andato a chiamare la levatrice, ma Djaq non si era mai sentita così spaventata in vita sua e si ritrovò con le lacrime agli occhi a desiderare la compagnia di qualcuno.  
Gli abitanti di Clun si rivolgevano a lei quando avevano bisogno di medicine, ma nessuno di loro si era mai spinto più in là della semplice cortesia, nessuna delle donne del villaggio le aveva offerto amicizia. A volte, quando pensavano di non essere sentite, la chiamavano “strega saracena” e si tenevano alla larga da lei.  
Qualcuno bussò alla porta, in fretta, e, senza aspettare una sua risposta, un uomo dal volto coperto entrò in casa, richiudendosi subito la porta alle spalle.  
Djaq lo fissò, terrorizzata, finché non lo vide togliersi il mantello.  
\- Guy!  
Gisborne la guardò e Djaq si preoccupò ancora di più: Guy ansimava come se avesse corso e sembrava più spaventato di lei.  
\- Non c'è tempo, vieni. - Disse Guy. - Dobbiamo andare via di qui in fretta. Ho fatto più in fretta che ho potuto, ma gli uomini dello sceriffo saranno qui a momenti. Non so che intenzioni abbiano, ma sicuramente nulla di buono. Dov'è Will? Se avete qualcosa di prezioso prendetelo e venite con me, dobbiamo andare via di qui ora.  
\- Guy? Cosa significa? - Gisborne la guardò, stupito dal tono tremolante della sua voce. Djaq lo aveva sempre colpito per il coraggio e la forza che aveva dimostrato in ogni occasione, ma ora sembrava quasi una bambina smarrita. Si avvicinò alla poltrona dove era seduta e si chinò su di lei.  
Djaq gli afferrò una mano e la strinse con forza, il viso contorto in una smorfia di dolore.  
\- Cosa c'è? Cosa è successo? - Chiese Guy, preoccupato e Djaq fissò lo sguardo nel suo.  
\- Will è andato a chiamare la levatrice. Sto per avere il bambino.  
Guy rimase a fissarla, come pietrificato.  
\- Oh. - Disse Guy, poi dopo qualche secondo Djaq vide un lampo di panico che si faceva strada nei suoi occhi. - Ora? Stai per avere il bambino ora?!  
\- Ci vorrà ancora del tempo, qualche ora, penso, ma sì, sta per nascere.  
Guy scosse la testa.  
\- No, no, dobbiamo andare via subito. Allan! - Gridò, facendo sobbalzare Djaq e un attimo dopo l'ex fuorilegge si affacciò alla porta.  
\- Giz, dobbiamo sbrigarci. Vedo la polvere in fondo alla strada, saranno qui entro pochi minuti.  
\- Trova un carro. Subito!  
Allan sparì e Djaq si aggrappò alla giacca di Guy con entrambe le mani, stringendola fino a farsi sbiancare le nocche delle dita.  
\- Stai male?  
Djaq lo colpì alla spalla con un pugno, improvvisamente furiosa.  
\- Sto per partorire, tu cosa dici?! E vuoi deciderti a spiegarmi cosa sta succedendo?!  
\- Non lo so per certo, ma devo portarti via da qui prima che arrivino, altrimenti non saremo solo noi a finire nei guai ma anche Archer.  
\- Archer? Che c'entra Archer?  
Allan si affacciò alla porta, facendogli cenno di sbrigarsi e Guy sollevò Djaq tra le braccia.  
\- Te lo spiego dopo.  
\- Ma Will…  
\- Se è uscito da Clun è al sicuro, Allan lo troverà e lo avvertirà, ora andiamo. O preferisci che tuo figlio nasca nelle segrete del castello?  
Djaq scosse la testa e non protestò più. Mise le braccia al collo di Guy e si appoggiò col viso alla sua spalla, poi chiuse gli occhi e scoppiò a piangere.  
Guy la portò fino al carro e vi salì senza metterla giù, aiutato da Allan, poi prese le redini e le fece schioccare, facendo scattare in avanti i cavalli. Allan cavalcava accanto al carro, tenendo per le redini anche lo stallone di Guy.  
Non si fermarono finché non furono certi di essere abbastanza lontani dal villaggio, poi Guy rallentò l'andatura del carro e Allan legò lo stallone nero dietro al veicolo.  
\- Vai a cercare Will e digli che lui e la levatrice vengano direttamente a Knighton Hall, poi passa da Locksley e avvisa anche Marian. - Ordinò Guy e Allan annuì senza discutere, prendendo un sentiero che passava attraverso i boschi.  
\- Guy? Cosa succederà alla gente di Clun? Che intenzioni ha lo sceriffo? - Chiese Djaq, stringendosi a Gisborne con un brivido. Guy le accarezzò i capelli, cercando di rassicurarla.  
\- Non lo so. Nulla di buono, temo. Ma ora non pensarci, tra poco avrai tuo figlio tra le braccia, concentrati su quello.  
La ragazza gli lanciò uno sguardo stupito. Era da qualche tempo che non vedeva Gisborne e le sembrava che ci fosse qualcosa di diverso in lui, un lato più tenero che prima non avrebbe mostrato così apertamente.  
\- Come stai? - Gli chiese, cercando di non pensare alla propria paura. - Mi dispiace per quello che è successo a causa della mia medicina. Marian pensava di averti avvelenato, era terrorizzata. Hai avuto altre conseguenze?  
Guy ridacchiò.  
\- L'unico danno lo ha subito la mia dignità, non preoccuparti.  
\- Cosa hai fatto alla gamba?  
\- Come hai fatto a notarlo?  
\- Quando mi hai portata sul carro, ho visto che tendevi ad appoggiare il peso da una parte sola, sei ferito?  
\- Nulla di grave, è quasi guarita ormai.  
\- Meglio che una volta a Knighton mi lasci dare un'occhiata. - Disse Djaq, poi si interruppe, aggrappandosi al braccio di Guy per lasciar passare un'altra fitta di dolore.  
Gisborne la guardò con un sorrisetto divertito.  
\- Prima di pensare al mio graffio, facciamo in modo che questo bambino venga alla luce senza problemi, che ne dici?  
Djaq gli rivolse un sorriso tremolante, poi gli prese una mano.  
\- Ho paura, Guy.  
Gisborne gliela strinse.  
\- Sono qui.  



	27. Hold My Hand

Le guardie dormicchiavano appoggiate al muro, ai due lati del cancello del maniero e non si accorsero della figura incappucciata che scivolava di ombra in ombra.  
Se il padrone di casa fosse stato presente, i due uomini non si sarebbero azzardati a bere durante il loro turno di guardia, ma Sir Thornton era partito quella mattina presto e i soldati si approfittavano della sua assenza.  
Storditi dall'alcol, non notarono nemmeno il fruscio insolito delle fronde dell'albero che cresceva all'interno del cortile, accanto al muro di cinta, né il tonfo sordo proveniente dall'esterno.  
Isabella si morse le labbra per non lasciarsi sfuggire nemmeno un gemito di dolore. Quando si era lasciata cadere dal ramo dell'albero, una fitta acuta le aveva attraversato la caviglia, ma doveva cercare di ignorare il dolore e allontanarsi il più possibile dal maniero. Del resto una distorsione non poteva fare più male di quello che suo marito le faceva regolarmente.  
Anche quella notte, prima che il sole sorgesse, Thornton la aveva picchiata, punendola per qualcosa di cui lei non aveva alcuna colpa. All'alba era partito, lasciandola a contorcersi di dolore sul pavimento ed era stato allora che Isabella aveva deciso che sarebbe fuggita.  
Non le importava più di infrangere i voti matrimoniali, non aveva più paura che Thornton l'avrebbe ritrovata e uccisa: vivere con lui era allo stesso tempo un inferno e una morte lenta, giorno dopo giorno.  
Si era trascinata sul letto e aveva cercato di dormire, sperando che il dolore andasse via, poi, al tramonto, aveva nascosto su di sé i suoi gioielli più preziosi,si era coperta con un ampio mantello con un cappuccio che poteva nascondere sia il suo abito che il suo volto e, non appena si era fatto buio, era sgattaiolata fuori dal palazzo, sperando che le guardie fossero troppo negligenti per accorgersi di lei.  
Doveva riuscire ad allontanarsi il più possibile da Shrewsbury e cercare di raggiungere Nottingham senza essere catturata prima. Una volta lì, forse suo fratello l'avrebbe protetta e avrebbe impedito a suo marito di riportarla indietro.  
 _Oppure mi tradirà di nuovo, abbandonandomi al mio destino…_  
Rabbrividì. Doveva sperare che Guy fosse cambiato, che il messaggio che aveva affidato a Robin Hood fosse sincero. Solo che lei non poteva più aspettare che venissero a salvarla: Thornton diventava ogni giorno più cattivo e violento e Isabella era certa che prima o poi avrebbe finito per ucciderla.  
Zoppicò lungo la strada cercando di mantenersi nell'ombra e capì che avrebbe dovuto rubare un cavallo, oppure non avrebbe avuto speranze. Più avanti c'era una taverna e di sicuro avrebbe potuto trovare ciò che cercava nella stalla, sempre che fosse in grado di commettere il furto senza farsi scoprire.  
All'improvviso qualcuno le tappò la bocca con una mano e la trascinò in un vicolo prima che potesse anche solo pensare di fare la minima resistenza. Cercò di dibattersi, terrorizzata.  
\- State calma, sono io. - Disse la voce di un uomo e Isabella cercò di vedere il suo volto nella penombra del vicolo. - Sono Robin Hood.  
La donna smise di lottare, riconoscendo nome e voce e Robin allentò la presa, senza però accennare a lasciarla andare del tutto.  
\- Mi avete spaventata!  
\- Cosa ci fate qui? - Sussurrò Robin. - Andare in giro di notte da sola è pericoloso. Avrei potuto essere un malvivente.  
Isabella sorrise.  
\- Perché, non lo siete?  
Robin ridacchiò.  
\- Solo secondo alcuni.  
\- C'è una taglia sulla vostra testa e suppongo che a breve ce ne sarà una anche sulla mia.  
\- Siete fuggita? - Chiese Robin, preoccupato. - Vi cercheranno sicuramente. Sarebbe stato più prudente aspettare, io e Guy avremmo trovato un modo per liberarvi senza mettervi in pericolo.  
Isabella si lasciò sfuggire un singhiozzo.  
\- Io sono _già_ in pericolo. Portatemi via con voi, vi prego.  
Robin la fissò per un attimo, poi annuì.  
\- Venite con me e fate attenzione a non scoprirvi il volto.  
Si scostò da lei e la prese per mano, guidandola attraverso i vicoli fino alla casupola dove lui, Much e Meg avevano trovato alloggio quando erano arrivati a Shrewsbury.  
Isabella si stupì di quanto potesse essere calda la mano di un uomo stretta intorno alla sua.  
L'ultima persona a toccarla in quel modo era stato suo fratello, tanti anni prima, quando vagavano insieme per le strade di un paesino francese, sperduti in un inverno troppo freddo. Allora la mano di Guy riusciva a darle un po' di calore, a scaldarle un po' le dita irrigidite dal freddo. Ogni tanto, quando non bastava, suo fratello si fermava per soffiare sulle loro dita intrecciate e cercava di sorriderle.  
 _Camminiamo ancora un po', Isabella, più avanti troveremo un riparo._  
Guy l'aveva protetta per tre anni, o almeno ci aveva provato, questo Isabella doveva ammetterlo, fino al giorno in cui il riparo promesso aveva assunto l'aspetto di suo marito e delle sue ricchezze.  
E quel giorno suo fratello l'aveva lasciata andare, aveva smesso di stringerle la mano.  
\- State piangendo. - Disse Robin, in tono gentile e Isabella fece per negare, quando si accorse di avere il viso rigato di lacrime. Si lasciò sfuggire un singhiozzo e un altro lo seguì un attimo dopo.  
Robin si fermò e le mise una mano sulla spalla, cercando di confortarla, ma Isabella scoppiò in un pianto incontrollabile e si appoggiò al fuorilegge, nascondendo il viso contro il suo petto.  
Robin la abbracciò, lasciando che si sfogasse. Ripensò a un momento ormai lontano in cui aveva visto Guy crollare in un modo simile, quando avevano trovato il cadavere di un uomo impiccato nella stessa radura dove lo stesso Gisborne era stato torturato da Roger di Barret. I singhiozzi disperati di Isabella gli ricordavano quelli che avevano scosso suo fratello quando il dolore e la paura erano diventati troppo forti per essere controllati.  
Si chiese quanta sofferenza avesse dovuto subire quella donna e quanta crudeltà doveva esserle stata inflitta dal marito.  
La tenne stretta senza dire nulla, aspettando che fosse lei a calmarsi. Dopo un po' i singhiozzi si placarono e Isabella rimase appoggiata a lui per qualche secondo ancora, troppo stremata per interrompere quel contatto.  
\- Mi dispiace. - Sussurrò, staccandosi infine da lui. - Di solito non piango mai…  
Robin le sorrise.  
\- Sfogarsi fa bene, ogni tanto. Va un po' meglio adesso?  
Isabella annuì e Robin tornò a stringerle la mano.  
\- Allora andiamo, presto si accorgeranno che siete fuggita.  
  
Guy trattenne il respiro nel sentire le unghie di Djaq che gli affondavano nella pelle per l'ennesima volta, scavando altri solchi sul dorso della sua mano. La ragazza gridò di dolore, mentre Guy non emise un fiato per non attirare l'attenzione di Djaq sui graffi che gli aveva procurato.  
Da quando l'aveva portata a Knighton Hall, erano passate delle ore e Allan e Will non erano ancora tornati con la levatrice.  
Ora il dolore delle contrazioni era diventato più forte e frequente e Djaq era terrorizzata.  
Guy non era meno spaventato di lei e avrebbe voluto poter fare qualcosa per aiutarla, ma non aveva idea di come avrebbe potuto essere utile.  
Aveva mandato Mary, Jack e loro padre a cercare un'altra levatrice, mentre Alice, la madre dei due bambini era rimasta ad aiutare Djaq.  
Non era una levatrice, ma aveva avuto due figli e poi aveva assistito ai parti delle sue sorelle, perciò sapeva cosa fosse meglio fare.  
Alice aveva lanciato uno sguardo a Sir Guy e aveva pensato che sarebbe stato meglio farlo aspettare fuori dalla stanza, ma, quando aveva provato a farlo allontanare, la partoriente era sembrata talmente disperata e spaventata, che Alice era stata costretta a richiamarlo indietro.  
Aveva trascinato una sedia accanto al letto di Djaq e vi aveva fatto sedere Gisborne, sorridendo tra sé. Il cavaliere nero era talmente pallido che Alice era sicura che se fosse rimasto in piedi, prima o poi avrebbe finito per svenire.  
La ragazza saracena gli aveva preso una mano e si era aggrappata a lui con disperazione, stringendola forte a ogni nuova fitta di dolore.  
Alice mise a bollire una pentola d'acqua sul fuoco del camino, lanciando di tanto in tanto uno sguardo curioso alla ragazza e a Gisborne e chiedendosi se fosse lui il padre del bambino.  
\- Guy? - Djaq lo chiamò con un singhiozzo e Gisborne la guardò, preoccupato. - Dov'è Will? Perché non è ancora arrivato?  
\- Allan è andato a cercarlo, sarà qui tra poco.  
\- Gli è successo qualcosa? Tu lo sai e non vuoi dirmelo!  
Guy scosse la testa e la guardò negli occhi.  
\- Non ti mentirei, lo sai. Non so dove sia, ma sono certo che arriverà.  
Djaq annuì, poi gridò di nuovo di dolore.  
Poco dopo, come per confermare le parole di Guy, un forte colpo annunciò che la porta d'ingresso di Knighton Hall si era aperta di colpo e passi affrettati salirono di corsa le scale.  
\- Will! - Gridò Djaq, nel vedere il giovane che era appena entrato nella stanza, agitato e affannato.  
Guy sorrise, staccò le dita di Djaq dalla propria mano e si alzò dalla sedia per cedere il posto a Will, poi passò accanto alla levatrice che era arrivata con passo più tranquillo e corse giù dalle scale e fuori di casa.  
  
Marian scese da cavallo e legò l'animale di fronte alla casa. Più tardi si sarebbe occupata di lui, ma per il momento era preoccupata sia per Djaq che per Guy.  
Allan l'aveva avvisata di quello che era successo a Clun e lei gli aveva chiesto di tornare indietro per cercare di scoprire che intenzioni avesse lo sceriffo, poi era salita a cavallo ed era partita al galoppo per Knighton Hall.  
Mentre si avvicinava alla casa sentì un grido straziante di Djaq e rabbrividì. Un giorno sarebbe toccato anche a lei dare alla luce un bambino e nel sentire le urla di Djaq, non era tanto sicura che sarebbe stata abbastanza forte per sopportare il dolore.  
Esitò, senza decidersi a entrare, poi notò una forma scura rannicchiata ai piedi del melo.  
Guy era seduto a terra con la schiena appoggiata al tronco e si stringeva le ginocchia con le braccia, nascondendovi il viso.  
Marian si avvicinò a lui e Gisborne alzò il viso per guardarla.  
\- Stai bene, Guy? - Chiese Marian, preoccupata nel vederlo tanto pallido e sedette a terra, accanto a lui.  
\- Non… non credevo che potesse fare così male... Quando è nata Isabella ero troppo piccolo per rendermene conto...  
Marian annuì. A quanto pareva le grida di Djaq facevano su Guy lo stesso effetto che avevano su di lei. Fece per prendergli una mano così avrebbero potuto farsi coraggio a vicenda e sussultò nel trovarla striata di sangue.  
\- Guy! Cosa ti è successo?  
Gisborne si guardò la mano, stupito.  
\- Non me ne ero accorto. Mentre aspettavamo che arrivasse Will, Djaq mi stringeva la mano per sopportare il dolore, deve aver usato le unghie.  
\- Non ti faceva male?  
\- Non pensavo che sanguinasse così tanto.  
La ragazza gli sfiorò la mano con un bacio, facendo attenzione a non toccare i graffi.  
\- Vieni in casa, è meglio pulirla.  
Guy la seguì in casa e sedette al tavolo della cucina mentre Marian gli tamponava la ferita con un fazzoletto bagnato.  
La guardò mentre gli spalmava sui graffi un unguento medicinale e si ritrovò a pensare alla sua infanzia. Sua madre, Ghislaine, era solita curare con la stessa cura e lo stesso affetto le piccole ferite e le sbucciature che lui e Isabella si procuravano giocando, Adeline invece dava un bacio alla ferita per far passare il dolore più in fretta.  
Marian fece entrambe le cose e Guy le sorrise, commosso.  
\- Sarai una madre meravigliosa. - Le sussurrò e Marian lo abbracciò, emozionata nel pensare che un giorno avrebbero avuto dei figli insieme.  
Guy la tenne stretta e chiuse gli occhi, appoggiandole la testa sulla spalla. Marian fece lo stesso e rimasero abbracciati, condividendo quella strana emozione che faceva venire voglia di piangere e di sorridere contemporaneamente.  
Dal piano di sopra, il pianto di un bambino ruppe il silenzio, seguito subito dopo da un altro suono identico.  
Guy e Marian si guardarono negli occhi, increduli, senza sciogliersi dal loro abbraccio.  
\- Sono due! - Dissero contemporaneamente, poi scoppiarono a ridere e si abbracciarono più forte.  



	28. Out of the Cage

Marian sorrise, prendendo tra le braccia uno dei bambini per farlo addormentare, mentre Djaq cullava l'altra.  
\- È stata davvero una sorpresa, non mi aspettavo che potessero essere due.  
Djaq le sorrise.  
\- Io ci avevo pensato, ma non osavo sperarlo. - Fece un sospiro guardando i figli. - Avevo un gemello, un tempo. Spero che loro non dovranno mai sopportare il mio stesso dolore.  
\- Saranno felici, vedrai.  
Djaq pensò che solo Allah poteva saperlo, ma non contraddisse Marian, capendo che la ragazza voleva solo augurare un buon futuro ai suoi figli.  
\- Sono un maschio e una femmina, proprio come me e Djaq.  
Marian le lanciò uno sguardo curioso e l'altra ragazza sorrise.  
\- Il mio vero nome è Saffiya, uso il nome di mio fratello in sua memoria. Guy non te lo ha mai detto?  
\- Lui lo sapeva?  
Djaq notò il lampo di gelosia negli occhi di Marian.  
\- Quando era prigioniero nel campo di Robin abbiamo avuto modo di parlare un po'. In quel periodo pensava di aver perso tutto quello che aveva e non gli erano rimaste molte speranze per il futuro. Sono contenta che ora le cose siano cambiate, meritate di essere felici insieme.  
Marian restituì il bambino addormentato a Djaq.  
\- Ora ti lascio riposare.  
Djaq le lanciò uno sguardo preoccupato.  
\- Allan è tornato? Cosa è successo a Clun?  
Marian scosse la testa, ancora non si sapeva nulla.  
La ragazza uscì dalla stanza di Djaq, scese le scale e vide che Guy stava dormicchiando, steso su una panca che di solito era allineata contro il muro e che doveva aver spostato vicino al camino.  
Will non si vedeva, ma rientrò poco dopo portando una culla, seguito da Mary e Jack.  
\- Ne avevo costruita una più bella. - Disse. - Ma ora non posso rischiare di tornare a prenderla.  
\- Quella era la nostra culla! - Disse Mary, orgogliosamente.  
\- Alice è stata tanto gentile da prestarcela. - Confermò Will.  
\- Dirò a Thornton di guardare se a Locksley c'è ancora quella di Robin, ve ne serviranno due.  
\- Allora è vero che sono gemelli? Possiamo vederli? - Chiese Jack, curioso di scoprire se i gemelli si somigliavano davvero tanto come si diceva.  
Marian sorrise ai due bambini.  
\- Più tardi, ora lasciate che restino tranquilli insieme ai loro genitori. Sono appena nati, devono imparare a conoscersi.  
Jack fece un breve sospiro di delusione, poi decise che avrebbe fatto meglio a occuparsi dei cavalli e assicurarsi che avessero cibo e acqua.  
Il ragazzino uscì di casa, mentre Mary si avvicinò a Guy e lo guardò dormire, poi lanciò uno sguardo a Marian e le sorrise.  
\- Quando vi sposerete avrete anche voi un bambino?  
Marian arrossì. Se tutto fosse andato bene prima o poi sarebbe successo e lei avrebbe portato in grembo il figlio di Guy. Quell'idea la spaventava a morte, ma era anche incredibilmente bello pensare che il loro amore avrebbe fatto nascere un bambino e che avrebbe potuto tenere tra le braccia una persona completamente nuova, ma che avrebbe avuto in sé una parte di entrambi.  
\- Lo spero. - Disse sorridendo e in quel momento Guy aprì gli occhi e si alzò a sedere.  
\- Cosa speri? - Chiese, strofinandosi gli occhi, ancora assonnato.  
\- Lady Marian non vede l'ora di avere un bambino con voi, Sir Guy! - Esclamò Mary allegramente, poi uscì per raggiungere il fratello nelle stalle.  
Guy lanciò uno sguardo perplesso a Marian e la ragazza avvampò, imbarazzata.  
\- Non è quello che ho detto! - Balbettò e Guy la guardò divertito.  
\- Lo so. - Disse Guy, sorridendo. Era stato tentato di stuzzicarla ancora un po', ma si costrinse a comportarsi bene. - Ero sveglio, ho sentito quello che avete detto.  
\- E allora perché lo hai chiesto? - Chiese Marian, indignata. - Volevi solo prendermi in giro?  
\- Sì. - Ammise Guy, candidamente e la ragazza fu tentata di tirargli addosso il primo oggetto che avesse trovato a portata di mano, ma cambiò idea e gli sfiorò le labbra con un rapido bacio.  
\- Non te lo meriteresti, Guy di Gisborne.  
Guy la attirò più vicina, facendola sedere sulle sue ginocchia e la baciò di nuovo.  
\- Lo so e questo è un ringraziamento per la tua generosità.  
Marian sorrise.  
\- Non basta. Credo che tu debba ringraziarmi ancora.  
Guy obbedì e tornò a guardarla con aria divertita.  
\- Temo che non sia ancora sufficiente, tu che ne pensi?  
La ragazza ridacchiò.  
\- Lo temo anche io.  
Gisborne fece per ringraziarla di nuovo, quando la porta si aprì e Allan entrò in casa. Guy e Marian si alzarono e gli andarono incontro.  
\- Allora? Cosa succede a Clun?  
Allan scosse la testa con aria desolata.  
\- Lo sceriffo ha fatto cacciare tutti gli abitanti con la scusa che non hanno pagato tutte le loro tasse e l'intero villaggio è stato occupato da una compagnia di soldati.  
\- Non è la prima volta che tenta di fare una cosa del genere! - Disse Marian, furiosa.  
Guy annuì. Qualche anno prima lo sceriffo aveva avuto l'intenzione di lasciar morire di fame gli abitanti di Clun per poi usare il villaggio a suo piacimento. Non lo aveva fatto grazie anche all'opposizione di Marian, ma aveva fatto in modo di punire la ragazza facendole tagliare i capelli in pubblico. Guy ancora fremeva di rabbia nel ripensare a quel giorno e nel ricordare che era stato costretto ad assistere all'umiliazione di Marian senza poter fare nulla per impedirla.  
Allan fece un cenno con la testa, indicando la porta.  
\- Quando sono arrivato i soldati avevano già iniziato a occupare le case, ma sono riuscito lo stesso a entrare in quella di Djaq e Will. Ho caricato sul carro tutto quello che sono riuscito a prendere.  
\- Ottimo lavoro, ne saranno contenti. - Approvò Guy. - Prendi due uomini e fai scaricare tutto in una delle stanze ancora vuote.  
\- Mi chiedo perché Robin lo abbia permesso. - Disse Marian, pensierosa. - Di solito è il primo a opporsi a queste cose, come mai questa volta non è intervenuto?  
\- Forse ha capito che non poteva fare nulla contro tutti quegli uomini armati. - Rispose Allan.  
\- Cosa faranno tutte quelle persone che hanno perso le loro case? - Chiese Marian, afflitta.  
\- Chi può è andato da parenti di altri villaggi, gli altri si nascondono nella foresta.  
\- Non è giusto! Dovremmo fare qualcosa! - Esclamò la ragazza.  
-Scordatelo. - Disse Allan, prima ancora che Guy potesse protestare. - Non hai visto quanti soldati ci sono, se provassimo a opporci allo sceriffo otterremmo soltanto di finire nelle segrete o appesi a una forca.  
\- Se gli abitanti di Clun che sono rimasti senza casa sceglieranno di trasferirsi a Knighton cercherò di fare il possibile per aiutarli a ricominciare una nuova vita, ma non possiamo fare molto altro. - Disse Guy, prendendo una mano di Marian e tenendola stretta per confortarla. - Però mi chiedo perché lo sceriffo abbia bisogno di stanziare un esercito a Clun…  
\- Non avevano le uniformi di Nottingham, quei soldati portavano colori diversi.  
\- Suppongo che scopriremo le intenzioni di Vaisey sin troppo presto. - Disse Guy, poi guardò fuori dalla finestra, osservando il cielo che iniziava a tingersi del rosa del tramonto e si rivolse a Marian. - Tuo padre sarà preoccupato per te, lascia che ti riaccompagni a Locksley.  
La ragazza lo guardò.  
\- Vuoi scortarmi perché sono una donna? Ormai dovresti sapere che non sono una fanciulla indifesa.  
\- No, voglio venire con te perché sei la _mia_ donna e amo stare al tuo fianco.  
 _E anche perché dopo il Guardiano Notturno farà una visita a Clun e voglio essere certo che tu sia al sicuro a Locksley._ Pensò Guy, ma questo non lo disse.  
  
\- Cosa avreste fatto se non vi avessi incontrata? - Chiese Robin, appoggiandosi alla porta con le spalle.  
\- Avrei rubato un cavallo e avrei cercato di raggiungere mio fratello. - La voce di Isabella giungeva un po' attutita, ma chiara dall'interno della stanza.  
\- Vi avrebbero trovata subito.  
\- Non dovete sottovalutarmi, ho più risorse di quello che pensate.  
\- Allora voi e Guy avete più cose in comune di quanto non vi piaccia credere.  
La porta si aprì e Robin si girò per guardare le due donne che erano uscite dalla stanza: Meg indossava l'abito elegante di Isabella mentre quest'ultima portava i pratici vestiti da fuorilegge della ragazza più giovane.  
Robin apprezzò con lo sguardo le gambe di Isabella, messe in evidenza dai pantaloni di Meg. La ragazza era più esile di Isabella e gli abiti che a lei andavano piuttosto larghi erano fin troppo rivelatori addosso all'altra donna.  
\- Se tengo i capelli coperti dal mantello non si accorgeranno mai che non sono la donna che stanno inseguendo. - Disse Meg con aria soddisfatta.  
Isabella la guardò, preoccupata.  
\- Se dovessero catturarvi sarete in pericolo…  
\- In tal caso dirò che ho scambiato i miei vecchi abiti con i vostri, non avrebbero alcun motivo di trattenermi. E poi sia io che Much siamo in grado di difenderci, non ci prenderanno tanto facilmente.  
Robin aveva qualche dubbio in proposito, gli uomini di Thornton non avrebbero creduto a un equivoco innocente, ma dirlo sarebbe stato inutile.  
Aiutò Isabella a salire su uno dei cavalli e montò in sella al proprio, poi Much e Meg presero gli altri due animali ed uscirono dalla stalla, mentre Robin e Isabella aspettarono per qualche minuto prima di prendere la direzione opposta.  
Cavalcarono in silenzio per un bel pezzo anche dopo essersi lasciati alle spalle le mura della città, poi Isabella si scostò una ciocca di capelli bagnata dal viso con un sospiro.  
\- Sta piovendo così forte, ora…  
\- Meglio, se vi cercheranno usando i cani, la pioggia cancellerà gli odori.  
La donna si avvolse nel mantello, rabbrividendo. In quel momento sentiva la mancanza dei suoi abiti foderati di pelliccia, ma nonostante il freddo sentiva una scintilla calda di speranza nel cuore.  
Stava fuggendo da quel demonio di suo marito e a quanto pareva questa volta suo fratello non l'avrebbe abbandonata. Poteva crederci? Poteva davvero sperare di scappare dall'inferno?  
Lanciò uno sguardo all'uomo che cavalcava accanto a lei e si chiese se quel Robin Hood fosse davvero tanto abile come diceva la gente. Era un nobile che aveva avuto il coraggio, o la follia secondo alcuni, di ribellarsi ai soprusi dello sceriffo, rinunciando a tutto quello che aveva appena ritrovato dopo molti anni passati in guerra.  
Lei invece fino ad allora non aveva mai avuto né il coraggio né la possibilità di contrastare suo marito e ancora adesso era terrorizzata da ciò che aveva fatto fuggendo. Non poteva più vivere al fianco di Thornton, ma non era mai stata libera e le infinite possibilità che aveva davanti la spaventavano a morte.  
Robin la guardò e lei si raddrizzò sulla sella con aria sicura: non gli avrebbe mostrato il suo terrore, in tutti quegli anni l'orgoglio era stata una delle poche cose che l'aveva sostenuta, consentendole di andare avanti.  
\- Non avrei mai pensato che voi e mio fratello poteste allearvi, lo confesso.  
Robin ridacchiò.  
\- Lo stesso vale per me, ma ormai credo di aver imparato che quando si tratta di Gisborne non dovrei sorprendermi di nulla.  
Isabella lo fissò, stupita.  
\- Il Guy che ricordo io era fin troppo prevedibile. Era sempre così mortalmente serio e cupo. Anche prima… Anche quando le cose andavano ancora bene…  
\- Beh, credo che avrete modo di conoscervi di nuovo.  
\- Forse. - Disse Isabella. La protezione di suo fratello le serviva, ma non sapeva se si sarebbe mai più fidata di lui.  
Robin la osservò per un lungo attimo, poi indicò una casupola diroccata semi nascosta tra gli alberi.  
\- Per stanotte non possiamo proseguire oltre, i cavalli hanno bisogno di riposo e anche noi. Venite, lì dentro saremo al riparo dalla pioggia.  



	29. Nightwatchmen

Guy strisciò fino alla finestra del magazzino della taverna di Clun per guardare fuori: la strada era deserta e nessuno aveva notato il carro legato proprio lì sotto.  
Si sporse un po' per lasciar cadere sul pianale del carro il sacco che aveva riempito di cibo, poi ricominciò a riempirne un altro, stavolta scegliendo qualsiasi oggetto che potesse avere qualche valore.  
Era già stato in quel posto insieme a Robin qualche tempo prima, quando avevano liberato gli uomini dei villaggi imprigionati dallo sceriffo e condannati a essere mandati nella miniera, ora invece il Guardiano Notturno doveva agire da solo in una situazione molto più pericolosa. Clun era stato occupato da quei soldati misteriosi e Guy non aveva alcun dubbio che se lo avessero scoperto non avrebbero esitato a ucciderlo.  
Lasciò cadere sul carro il secondo sacco, poi scavalcò il davanzale della finestra e vi si aggrappò con le mani, lasciandosi penzolare nel vuoto prima di lasciarsi andare. L'impatto con il suolo gli provocò una fitta di dolore alla gamba ferita, ma Guy non si fermò a riprendere fiato. Prese il cavallo per la briglia e fece spostare il carro, portandolo ai margini del villaggio e nascondendolo tra i cespugli.  
Corse di nuovo verso le case del villaggio, stavolta con l'intento di portare via gli oggetti più preziosi lasciati indietro dagli abitanti prima che fossero i soldati ad appropriarsene.  
Non poteva fare nulla per restituire le case a chi le aveva perse, ma almeno poteva cercare di recuperare alcune delle cose che erano stati costretti a lasciare indietro.  
Entrò in una casa passando dalla finestra, facendo attenzione a non svegliare i soldati ubriachi che dormivano nella sala e iniziò a esplorare le stanze, infilando nel sacco monete, gioielli e argenteria.  
Passò da una casa all'altra, tornando ogni tanto al carro per svuotare il sacco, senza concedersi un momento di riposo. La ferita gli faceva male dopo uno sforzo così prolungato, ma non lo ostacolava nei movimenti perciò Guy si limitava a ignorare e sopportare il dolore.  
Quando vide che il cielo iniziava a schiarirsi, decise che era il momento di fare un ultimo giro e poi allontanarsi da Clun. Prese il sacco, si sistemò meglio la maschera e tornò verso il villaggio.  
  
Marian trattenne il respiro nel sentire il rumore di passi che si avvicinavano e si chiese con preoccupazione se si trattasse di una pattuglia dei soldati che avevano occupato il villaggio.  
La ragazza si legò meglio sul viso il pezzo di stoffa che aveva trasformato in maschera e si preparò a difendersi, stringendo in mano il pugnale dalla lama ricurva che un tempo portava nascosto nei capelli quando erano più lunghi.  
Rimase in ascolto e capì che chiunque fosse ad aggirarsi tra le case, doveva essere da solo. Forse, pensò, aveva qualche speranza.  
Se si fosse avvicinato ancora quell'uomo l'avrebbe vista di sicuro, Marian non aveva avuto il tempo di trovare un nascondiglio e si era nascosta nell'ombra gettata dal muro di una casa, ma forse avrebbe potuto coglierlo di sorpresa e neutralizzarlo prima che potesse dare l'allarme.  
Deglutì nervosamente: il pensiero di dover essere costretta a uccidere un uomo le dava la nausea, ma se non fosse riuscita a stordirlo al primo colpo, avrebbe dovuto farlo.  
Quando era sgattaiolata via da Locksley per raggiungere Clun nei panni del Guardiano Notturno non aveva pensato che la situazione potesse essere tanto pericolosa. La sua intenzione era stata quella di vedere con i suoi occhi la situazione e magari recuperare qualche cosa dalle case del villaggio, ma non aveva immaginato che il numero dei soldati fosse così elevato.  
Per fortuna quegli uomini sembravano aver saccheggiato le scorte di vino della taverna e la maggior parte di essi dormiva profondamente nelle case che avevano occupato.  
Marian strinse la presa sull'impugnatura del coltello: ormai i passi erano sempre più vicini, avrebbe dovuto agire in fretta.  
  
Guy agì d'istinto nel sentire il sibilo della lama diretta alla sua gola: afferrò il braccio che stringeva il coltello e lo strattonò, sbattendolo con forza contro la parete esterna della casa per fargli mollare la presa, poi colpì con violenza l'aggressore con un manrovescio, gettandolo a terra.  
Estrasse a sua volta un pugnale e balzò in avanti, schiacciando l'avversario con il proprio peso, ma si fermò un attimo prima di colpirlo e imprecò mentalmente nel riconoscere Marian, vestita anche lei da Guardiano Notturno.  
Cosa ci faceva lì? L'aveva accompagnata personalmente a Locksley proprio per accertarsi che tornasse a casa, ma avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi un'iniziativa del genere da lei.  
La ragazza, vedendolo esitare, cercò di colpirlo con un calcio, ma Guy si limitò a bloccarle le gambe con le proprie.  
Marian cercò di divincolarsi senza successo e Guy si chiese cosa avrebbe dovuto fare. Non potevano restare stesi in mezzo alla strada oppure li avrebbero sicuramente scoperti, ma se l'avesse lasciata andare, Marian avrebbe cercato di aggredirlo di nuovo.  
Un grido in fondo alla strada gli tolse ogni dubbio: si rialzò di scatto e con una mano raccolse il sacco che aveva lasciato cadere mentre con l'altra afferrò il polso della ragazza e la tirò in piedi di peso, poi iniziò a correre, trascinandola con sé.  
  
Marian inciampò, rischiando di cadere, poi si riprese e si sforzò di tenere il passo del falso Guardiano Notturno.  
Non avrebbe voluto seguirlo, ma non aveva scelta: la stretta che quell'uomo aveva sul suo polso era salda e lei sapeva che non sarebbe riuscita a liberarsi in nessun modo. In ogni caso non aveva molte speranze di cavarsela da sola: un gruppo di soldati li stava inseguendo e se l'impostore non l'avesse tirata per il braccio, non sarebbe stata in grado di sfuggire alla cattura.  
Ansimò cercando di riprendere fiato e chiuse le palpebre per un attimo per scacciare le macchie scure che le danzavano davanti agli occhi. Le mancava l'aria e presto le gambe le avrebbero ceduto. Già in quel momento le muoveva solo grazie a uno sforzo di volontà, ma non poteva resistere ancora per molto, non al passo dettato dalle gambe lunghe del falso Guardiano Notturno.  
 _Cadrò, lo trascinerò con me e moriremo entrambi..._  
Come se avesse potuto leggere quel pensiero nella sua mente, l'uomo la sollevò tra le braccia senza smettere di correre, caricandola sulle sue spalle come avrebbe potuto fare per trasportare un sacco di patate.  
Poco dopo l'impostore la lanciò sul pianale del carro insieme al sacco della refurtiva e salì a cassetta, afferrando le redini e facendole schioccare per far partire il cavallo al galoppo.  
Marian rimase stesa sulla schiena per qualche secondo, respirando affannosamente, poi si tirò su e si afferrò al bordo del carro per guardarsi intorno: i soldati erano indietro lungo la strada, ma si erano procurati dei cavalli e presto li avrebbero raggiunti.  
Marian lanciò uno sguardo al falso Guardiano Notturno: l'uomo incitava il cavallo agitando una frusta per farlo galoppare più velocemente, ma non colpiva mai l'animale, contando solo sul rumore dello spostamento d'aria per farlo accelerare.  
Si chiese cosa sarebbe successo ora: venire a Clun era stato molto stupido da parte sua e se fosse stata catturata avrebbe messo in pericolo tutti i suoi cari, ma ancora una volta si era lasciata trascinare dalle emozioni e aveva agito senza riflettere.  
 _Ormai avrei dovuto imparare la lezione..._  
\- Cosa facciamo? Si stanno avvicinando... - Chiese, senza preoccuparsi troppo che l'altro potesse riconoscerla. In fondo quell'uomo aveva già sentito la sua voce in altre occasioni e non aveva fatto nulla per smascherarla.  
Lui invece non aveva mai emesso una sillaba in tutte le volte che le loro strade si erano incrociate e Marian si trovò a chiedersi che tipo di voce potesse avere.  
Arrossì nel ricordare la volta che lo aveva baciato, spinta dalla gelosia nei confronti di Guy, e si odiò per quel pensiero inopportuno. Lei amava Guy, quello sconosciuto non avrebbe dovuto avere il potere di emozionarla in quel modo, eppure il suo cuore non martellava in quel modo solo per la corsa e non poteva negarlo.  
 _Forse hanno ragione a chiamarmi sgualdrina…_  
Il falso Guardiano Notturno le fece cenno di prendere le redini e la ragazza obbedì, lanciando di tanto in tanto uno sguardo verso di lui per vedere che intenzioni avesse.  
L'uomo si era messo in piedi sul pianale del carro e aveva impugnato l'arco, incoccando una freccia e puntandola verso gli inseguitori.  
La fece partire e con un movimento fluido tornò a tendere di nuovo l'arco e poi ancora, senza esitare.  
Per un attimo Marian fu certa che sotto quel costume si nascondesse Robin, non aveva mai conosciuto nessuno capace di usare l'arco in quel modo, poi ricordò che era stato il Guardiano Notturno a salvare Robin Hood dall'impiccagione e la ragazza tornò a chiedersi chi fosse quell'uomo.  
Tornò a voltarsi indietro in tempo per vedere che le frecce scagliate dall'impostore avevano colpito i loro bersagli, facendo cadere da cavallo i soldati che li stavano inseguendo. Vide gli uomini che si rialzavano da terra, ma, ormai appiedati, non sarebbero più riusciti a raggiungerli.  
Marian scoppiò in una risata di gioia.  
\- Ottimo lavoro! - Disse d'impulso, prima di ricordarsi che quello era un usurpatore che aveva rubato la sua identità segreta.  
L'altro fece un leggero inchino come per ringraziarla e un attimo dopo saltò giù dal carro, sparendo tra i cespugli.  
Marian scosse la testa, incredula: il falso Guardiano Notturno le aveva lasciato il carro carico di tutti gli oggetti e il cibo che aveva portato via da Clun.  
Guardò i molti sacchi che ingombravano il pianale e intuì che quell'uomo doveva aver rischiato molto per prendere così tanta roba. Possibile che si fidasse di lei così tanto da affidargliela senza la minima esitazione?  
La ragazza rinunciò a capire e diresse il carro verso la foresta di Sherwood: lei doveva sbrigarsi a tornare a Locksley prima che si accorgessero della sua assenza, ma i fuorilegge avrebbero distribuito il cibo e gli oggetti a chi ne aveva più bisogno.  
  
Guy strisciò fuori dal cespuglio spinoso in cui era atterrato saltando dal carro in corsa e si disse che quella era stata un'uscita di scena forse scenografica, ma molto, molto stupida.  
Rotolò sulla schiena con un sospiro di stanchezza e rimase fermo per un po' per riprendere le forze.  
Era esausto e la ferita alla gamba pulsava dolorosamente, ma era soddisfatto di se stesso: aveva portato a termine quella missione da solo ed era anche riuscito a salvare Marian, tirando entrambi fuori dai guai.  
Ripensò al complimento esclamato dalla ragazza, senza capire se ne era felice oppure no: sentirla orgogliosa di lui era una bella sensazione, ma avrebbe voluto che Marian fosse orgogliosa di Guy di Gisborne e non del Guardiano Notturno.  
Con un sospiro si costrinse a rialzarsi da terra: era sfinito, ma per tornare a Knighton il cammino era lungo e lui aveva appena lasciato a Marian carro e cavallo.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ieri non ho postato e allora oggi doppio capitolo ;)


	30. Quench My Thirst

Allan nascose la testa sotto il cuscino, cercando di attutire il pianto dei neonati, senza successo.  
Con un sospiro rinunciò a cercare di dormire e si alzò dal letto.  
Scese in cucina per cercare qualcosa da mangiare e stava per addentare un pezzo di pane quando si accorse che qualcuno stava cercando di entrare in casa da una delle finestre sul retro. Prese un attizzatoio dal camino e si preparò ad attaccare l'intruso, ma l'altro reagì e lo schiacciò contro la parete, torcendogli un braccio dietro la schiena e premendogli una mano sulla bocca per impedirgli di gridare.  
\- Allan, sono io!  
\- Giz?  
Guy lo lasciò andare e Allan si voltò a guardarlo, massaggiandosi il braccio.  
\- Dove sei stato? E cosa ti è successo?  
Gisborne zoppicò fino alla sedia accanto al camino e vi crollò a sedere con un sospiro.v  
\- A Clun.  
\- Perché non me lo hai detto?  
\- In due avremmo attirato troppo l'attenzione.  
\- E da solo invece ti è andata bene, vedo. - Disse Allan, ironicamente.  
\- È andata bene finché Marian non mi ha puntato un coltello alla gola.  
\- Marian?!  
\- A quanto pare ha avuto la mia stessa idea.  
Allan sedette sull'altra sedia.  
\- Chissà perché non mi sorprende. Ed è stata lei a ridurti così?  
\- Così come?  
\- Dolorante, pieno di graffi e sfinito. Non hai un bell'aspetto, Giz, davvero.  
Guy sorrise, divertito.  
\- Nemmeno tu a dire il vero.  
L'amico alzò lo sguardo verso il piano di sopra da dove veniva il pianto dei bambini di Djaq e Will.  
\- Ti sembra che si possa dormire con questo suono insopportabile? - Chiese, ma Guy non gli rispose. - Giz?  
Allan fissò l'amico, incredulo: Gisborne aveva chiuso gli occhi e si era addormentato profondamente.  
Sospirò.  
\- Beato lui che ci riesce.  
  
Isabella cercò un punto asciutto all'interno di quella casetta diroccata e scoprì con sollievo che in un angolo era ammassata della paglia secca e abbastanza pulita. Probabilmente quel riparo era usato ogni tanto da pastori e viandanti che avevano creato un angolo confortevole per riposare.  
La paglia li avrebbe scaldati e avrebbe permesso a lei e a Robin di dormire su un giaciglio più morbido rispetto alla terra battuta del pavimento.  
Si slacciò il mantello di lana fradicio e lo stese su una corda tesa tra due pareti opposte. Forse in primavera ed estate i contadini vi appendevano le erbe da far seccare.  
Robin prese l'otre dell'acqua da una delle bisacce da sella e lo guardò, preoccupato.  
\- Non ho avuto il tempo di riempirlo prima di partire, mi dispiace.  
Isabella guardò il cielo da una delle finestre della casupola.  
\- Avremmo dovuto pensarci prima, con tutta la pioggia che è scesa.  
\- Non mi è proprio venuto in mente, sono stato uno sciocco. - Ammise Robin, rimproverandosi per quell'errore.  
\- Domani troveremo un pozzo o un ruscello. - Disse Isabella, poi frugò in uno dei sacchetti che si era nascosta addosso e porse a Robin un ciondolo legato a una catenina. - Per ora prendete questo.  
Il fuorilegge guardò il pendente di pietra, perplesso.  
\- Perché?  
Isabella ne aveva scelto uno anche lei e lo fece dondolare tra le dita tenendolo per la catena, poi lo avvicinò alle labbra.  
\- Se avete molta sete, mettete la pietra in bocca, ve la farà inumidire.  
Robin la guardò, sorpreso e divertito.  
\- E questo come fate a saperlo?  
La donna scosse la testa con aria triste.  
\- Me lo ha insegnato Guy quando eravamo in Francia. A volte non riuscivamo a procurarci neanche un po' d'acqua...  
Robin si avvicinò e sedette accanto a lei sulla paglia, osservandola. Isabella era cambiata e non somigliava più alla bambina timida e tranquilla che si ricordava dai tempi della sua infanzia, quella che si trovava davanti era una donna temprata dalla sofferenza, ma che in tutti quegli anni non aveva perduto il coraggio, anche se probabilmente non se ne rendeva conto.  
Forse credeva di essere una vittima, ma Robin sentiva che invece Isabella era una combattente.  
La vide tremare di freddo e istintivamente le mise un braccio intorno alle spalle per scaldarla.  
Isabella sussultò al contatto inaspettato e si voltò a guardarlo, spaventata. Robin intuì che per lei essere toccata di solito coincideva con violenza e dolore e pensò che non era giusto.  
Le sorrise, rassicurante.  
\- Va tutto bene. - Sussurrò. - Nessuno vi farà più del male.  
Isabella lo fissò, esitante, poi rispose al suo sorriso. Negli occhi di Robin Hood non c'era cattiveria o malignità, ma solo conforto, incoraggiamento e qualcos'altro che non riusciva a definire, ma che non la spaventava.  
Robin le accarezzò una guancia per asciugare delle lacrime che Isabella non si era nemmeno resa conto di aver versato e quel gesto lento e gentile le fece accelerare i battiti del cuore.  
Quando Robin fece per staccare le dita, Isabella gli mise una mano sulla sua per impedirlo. Non sapeva perché, ma non voleva che quel contatto si interrompesse, quel tocco gentile le faceva bene al cuore come acqua per un assetato.  
\- Perché piangete? - Chiese Robin, vedendo apparire nuove lacrime negli occhi della donna.  
\- Non lo so. - Sussurrò Isabella. Ed era vero. Non si sentiva triste o spaventata, solo gonfia di un'emozione che non riusciva né a capire né a controllare.  
Esitante, alzò una mano a imitare il gesto di Robin per toccargli il viso e gli fece scivolare le dita sulla guancia e lungo la linea della mascella, sorridendo nel sentire la corta barba del fuorilegge che le faceva il solletico.  
Robin si avvicinò ancora e sfiorò le labbra di Isabella con le sue, gentilmente.  
La donna si irrigidì per un attimo, pensando ai baci violenti di suo marito, più simili a morsi e che spesso la lasciavano con le labbra gonfie e sanguinanti, ma si rilassò subito.  
Questo era diverso: tenero, gentile e dato con l'intento di procurare piacere e non dolore. Era caldo e confortante e la faceva sentire bene.  
Quando le loro labbra si staccarono, fu Isabella a unirle di nuovo.  
  
Marian arrossì nel vedere il segno di un livido sullo zigomo e si chiese come avrebbe fatto a spiegarlo. Era stato lo schiaffo del falso Guardiano Notturno a lasciarglielo, ma non poteva biasimarlo per averla colpita visto che lei aveva tentato di tagliargli la gola.  
Anzi, doveva ammettere che probabilmente quell'uomo le aveva salvato la vita, trascinandola con sé nella fuga. Se non avesse perso tempo con lei, molto probabilmente sarebbe riuscito a scappare senza la minima difficoltà, invece per aiutarla aveva rischiato di essere catturato anche lui.  
Sospirò, irritata. Non le piaceva l'idea di dovergli la vita, sarebbe stato molto più facile odiarlo e basta per aver rubato la sua identità.  
Non voleva provare ammirazione per lui, le sembrava di essere infedele a Guy ogni volta che il Guardiano Notturno si comportava in un modo o mostrava qualità che lei avrebbe voluto vedere nel suo futuro marito.  
Non riusciva a dimenticare che, quando Robin era stato catturato, Guy aveva dovuto piegarsi ai voleri dello sceriffo e aveva frustato Robin, mentre il Guardiano Notturno aveva rischiato la vita per liberarlo.  
Sospirò.  
Le sarebbe piaciuto scoprire che il falso Guardiano Notturno in realtà era Guy e all'inizio aveva sperato che fosse così, ma il salvataggio di Robin aveva fatto dissolvere quella fantasia segreta.  
Sia Robin che Gisborne erano nel cortile del castello quando il Guardiano Notturno era intervenuto, quindi l'uomo mascherato non poteva essere nessuno di loro due. Anzi, Guy ne era uscito piuttosto malconcio e umiliato.  
Marian si sentì in colpa per quei pensieri. Guy _era_ stato eroico quando l'aveva salvata e aveva combattuto contro Barret e ora stava facendo del suo meglio per renderla orgogliosa di lui.  
E lei lo era, davvero, anche se a volte se ne dimenticava.  
Cercò di pettinarsi i capelli per nascondere sia il livido che la cicatrice sullo zigomo e si consolò pensando che almeno i poveri abitanti di Clun avrebbero riavuto una parte dei loro averi.  
Little John era stato molto felice di ricevere il carro carico di cibo e oggetti, anche se all'inizio era rimasto un po' stupito di vederla indossare di nuovo il costume da Guardiano Notturno.  
Si chiese dove fossero Robin e Much, era da un po' che non si sentiva parlare di qualche loro impresa, a differenza del Guardiano Notturno che invece sembrava essere più attivo del solito.  
Aveva provato a chiederlo a Little John, ma l'omone si era limitato a prendere in consegna il carro e le aveva consigliato di affrettarsi a tornare a Locksley.  
Marian rinunciò a sistemare i capelli e guardò la striscia di stoffa con i fori per gli occhi che aveva usato per nascondere il viso. Avrebbe dovuto procurarsi una vera maschera, pensò, dimenticando completamente di aver promesso di lasciar perdere il Guardiano Notturno.  



	31. Never Loved Before

Robin rimase a fissare il soffitto malconcio della casupola diroccata, respirando lentamente. Una parte di esso era crollata chissà quanto tempo prima e dal buco si affacciavano le stelle, ancora più brillanti dopo quella giornata grigia di pioggia.  
Accanto a lui, Isabella si mosse nel sonno, rannicchiandosi al suo fianco, pelle nuda contro pelle nuda. Poco prima, pensò Robin, anche lei aveva brillato come una stella tra le sue braccia e lei stessa era stata la prima a sorprendersene.  
Non aveva mai creduto, aveva sussurrato mentre si addormentava, che unirsi a un uomo potesse essere bello e il cuore di Robin si era stretto nel sentire quelle parole.  
L'aveva stretta a sé, desideroso di proteggerla, e Isabella gli aveva appoggiato il viso sul petto, fiduciosa, abbandonandosi al sonno con un sospiro.  
Quella, pensò Robin, era decisamente una svolta inaspettata nella sua missione di salvataggio e lui ne era stato colto completamente alla sprovvista, eppure non poteva pentirsene.  
Una volta, tanto tempo prima, quando erano ancora nemici, Guy lo aveva provocato dicendogli che Marian era attratta da lui. Robin aveva reagito con violenza, prendendolo a pugni, ma non aveva mai pensato troppo al significato di quelle parole.  
Eppure era così che si sentiva ora con Isabella.  
Era come se dentro di lui ci fosse una qualche forza invisibile che lo attirava verso di lei, smuovendo sensazioni dimenticate da tempo.  
Con Marian era stato così all'inizio, quando aveva iniziato a vederla come una giovane donna e non più come una bambina.  
Una volta, ricordava, l'aveva seguita per tutto il giorno di nascosto, osservandola mentre accompagnava Sir Edward al mercato di Nottingham, solo per riuscire a incrociare uno sguardo dei suoi occhi azzurri e ritrovandosi a gioire come uno sciocco quando alla fine lei si era accorta della sua presenza e gli aveva sorriso, divertita.  
Quell'emozione si era perduta da qualche parte tra la sua partenza e il ritorno dalla Terra Santa.  
Quando l'aveva rivista dopo tanti anni aveva creduto di amarla ancora e per lei era stato lo stesso, ma l'attrazione trascinante di un tempo non era altro che un ricordo lontano.  
Alla fine le parole di Gisborne non si erano rivelate sbagliate, Robin aveva visto gli occhi di Marian cambiare espressione quando guardava Guy, come se una luce interiore arrivasse a illuminare il suo sguardo.  
La prima volta che aveva notato quella luce, Robin aveva capito di averla persa per sempre.  
Quello che non si sarebbe mai aspettato era di provare di nuovo quell'emozione per Isabella.  
Non aveva avuto intenzione di baciarla quando aveva sfiorato il suo viso per asciugarle le lacrime e, fino a che non era successo, non avrebbe immaginato che fare l'amore con lei sarebbe stato così speciale.  
Si girò su un fianco per guardarla dormire alla tenue luce del fuoco che avevano acceso per riscaldarsi. Osservò i capelli scuri come inchiostro che spiccavano su una pelle candida e priva di macchie e pensò che quella donna era fatta di contrasti. Era una donna adulta, aveva due anni più di lui, e aveva sofferto più di quanto molte persone facessero in una vita intera, eppure in certi momenti gli sembrava innocente come la bambina che ricordava dal suo passato.  
Era sposata da oltre diciassette anni eppure solo quella notte aveva scoperto il piacere, inesperta e stupita come una sposa novella.  
Isabella si agitava nel sonno, disturbata da qualche incubo e Robin le sfiorò la fronte con un bacio per calmarla.  
Aprì gli occhi per guardarlo, spaventata.  
\- Non lasciare che mi riprenda. Ti prego, non permetterlo. - Sussurrò, rifugiandosi contro il suo petto, fiduciosa e Robin la strinse a sé.  
Si baciarono di nuovo, con una passione che sorprese entrambi, poi il fuorilegge scoppiò a ridere.  
\- Credo che Guy mi ucciderà per questo.  
\- Se mio fratello avrà qualcosa da ridire peggio per lui, avrebbe dovuto ricordarsi di avere una sorella molti anni fa. - Disse Isabella, in tono duro, poi sorrise un po' maliziosamente. - E poi posso sempre minacciarlo di dire a tutti che ha bagnato il letto fino ai dodici anni.  
Robin rise di nuovo e fu tentato di baciarla ancora, ma il cielo che iniziava a schiarirsi gli ricordò che avrebbero dovuto rimettersi in cammino.  
Si alzò dal giaciglio di paglia e l'aria del mattino lo fece rabbrividire, spingendolo a recuperare in fretta i vestiti. Li infilò sorridendo tra sé e pensò che quella notte non aveva avuto affatto freddo.  
  
Alice bussò alla porta senza ottenere risposta, poi girò la maniglia e la aprì entrando nella stanza. Si diresse subito alla finestra per aprire le imposte, lasciando entrare nella stanza la luce del sole.  
\- Sir Guy? - Chiamò, rivolgendosi alla figura avvolta nelle coperte. - È tardi, signore.  
Gisborne si girò nel letto con un mugolio infastidito.  
\- Lasciami dormire, Alice.  
\- Allora devo riferire a Lady Marian di tornare un altro giorno?  
Guy si alzò a sedere di scatto.  
\- È qui?!  
\- È arrivata poco fa.  
Gisborne gettò da parte le coperte.  
\- Dille che arrivo subito.  
La donna nascose un sorriso divertito dietro la mano.  
\- Sì, mio signore.  
Guy attese che fosse uscita e si tolse la maglia nera con cui aveva dormito. La sera prima si era addormentato sulla sedia davanti al camino della sala e a un certo punto doveva essersi trascinato al piano di sopra, ma non ricordava di averlo fatto. Di certo non aveva perso tempo a spogliarsi: si era tolto soltanto gli stivali e la cintura della spada prima di crollare sul letto.  
Si avvicinò al catino e si spruzzò un po' d'acqua sul viso per svegliarsi del tutto, sussultando di dolore nel toccare i graffi provocati dalle spine. Sperò che i segni non fossero troppo evidenti e si avvicinò allo specchio per controllare: la situazione era migliore di quanto avesse pensato, ma Marian se ne sarebbe accorta di sicuro.  
Doveva inventarsi una spiegazione, pensò mentre si affrettava a vestirsi.  
Quando scese al piano di sotto trovò Marian in piedi accanto al camino. La ragazza fissava le fiamme con aria assorta e alzò il viso verso di lui, sorridendo nel vederlo.  
Guy si avvicinò a lei, preoccupato nel vedere il livido che le segnava uno zigomo.  
\- Cosa ti è successo? Qualcuno ti ha fatto male?  
La ragazza chinò lo sguardo, un po' imbarazzata e scosse la testa, sorridendo.  
\- Non è niente, sono solo inciampata e ho sbattuto contro la porta.  
Gisborne si accorse che la sua era una bugia e inorridì nel rendersi conto che doveva essere stato lui a lasciarle quel livido quando l'aveva colpita, ma si costrinse a restare impassibile, non poteva certo scusarsi con lei senza rivelarle che lui era il Guardiano Notturno.  
\- Mi dispiace… Fa molto male?  
Marian gli lanciò uno sguardo stupito accorgendosi che era turbato e si sentì di nuovo in colpa. Guy si preoccupava sempre così tanto per lei e gli aveva mentito ancora una volta.  
Gli sfiorò la guancia con un bacio.  
\- Per niente, l'unica a soffrirne è la mia vanità. - Mise un dito accanto a uno dei graffi. - E questi? Come te li sei fatti?  
\- Non ho notato un ramo spinoso mentre cavalcavo, ieri sera. - Disse Guy, senza guardarla.  
Marian sorrise.  
\- Siamo due sbadati.  
 _Siamo due bugiardi._ Pensò Guy.  
\- Scusa se ti ho fatto aspettare. - Disse, invece.  
\- Alice mi ha detto che stavi dormendo, mi dispiace di averti svegliato.  
Gisborne scosse la testa e sorrise.  
\- Non potevi immaginarlo. I gemelli hanno pianto tutta la notte. Credo che a un certo punto Allan si sia rifugiato nelle stalle per avere un po' di tranquillità.  
Marian ridacchiò a quell'immagine e Guy la guardò, contento di vederla allegra. Avrebbe dovuto sentirsi irritato con lei per aver corso tanti rischi andando a Clun vestita da Guardiano Notturno, ma non ci riusciva. Il sorriso della ragazza era sufficiente a fargli dimenticare ogni motivo di malumore.  
E poi come avrebbe potuto biasimarla se anche lui era colpevole della stessa avventatezza?  
\- Come mai sei qui? - Chiese e Marian gli prese una mano.  
\- C'è bisogno di un motivo? Avevo voglia di vederti.  
Guy la guardò, commosso.  
\- Davvero?  
La ragazza lo abbracciò e si strinse a lui.  
\- Sì. - Disse semplicemente. Non poteva dirgli che erano stati i sensi di colpa per averlo paragonato al Guardiano Notturno a spingerla sulla strada di Knighton, ma ora, stretta tra le sue braccia, capiva che non gli aveva detto una bugia.  
Da quando si era trasferito a Knighton Hall, le mancava molto. Forse poteva aver ammirato le gesta del falso Guardiano Notturno, ma non contava, era soltanto Guy quello che voleva accanto a lei.  
  
Meg rischiò di inciampare nell'orlo della gonna scendendo da cavallo e pensò che l'unico vantaggio dato dall'indossare i vestiti lussuosi di Isabella era il caldo mantello foderato di pelliccia.  
Da quando viveva al campo con la banda di Robin non aveva mai sentito la mancanza delle comodità della casa di suo padre. Forse vivere nella foresta poteva essere un po' più faticoso, ma era libera di fare ciò che voleva e di indossare abiti di foggia maschile se lo desiderava.  
Si sistemò l'abito, troppo lungo e largo per lei e si diresse verso una locanda per prendere due camere, poi lei e Much sedettero a un tavolo per mangiare, stanchi e affamati dopo aver cavalcato tutto il giorno.  
\- Credi che ci stiano seguendo? - Chiese la giovane, scrutando le facce degli altri avventori per capire se tra di essi ci fossero uomini di Thornton.  
\- Lo spero. Se non hanno trovato le nostre tracce devono essere più stupidi delle guardie dello sceriffo. Abbiamo fatto di tutto per farci notare…  
\- Però non ho visto nessuno sulla strada dietro di noi…  
\- Devono esserci! - Disse Much nervosamente. - Devono!  
\- E se non fossero caduti nell'inganno? Ormai avrebbero dovuto tentare di catturarci…  
\- No, non può essere. Se non stanno inseguendo noi, significa che Robin e la sorella di Gisborne sono in pericolo!  
\- Cosa facciamo, Much?  
\- Non lo so. - Rispose, scuotendo la testa.  
Entrambi fissarono i piatti davanti a loro, intoccati.  
Improvvisamente non avevano più tanto appetito.  



	32. The Worst Mother in the World

Djaq cullò tra le braccia uno dei suoi figli, cercando di calmarlo prima di rimetterlo nella culla dove intanto l'altra aveva ricominciato a gridare a pieni polmoni.  
Li guardò entrambi con le lacrime agli occhi, senza sapere cosa fare per calmarli. Fu tentata di chiamare Alice per farsi aiutare da lei, ma l'orgoglio la bloccava.  
Prima, quando i gemelli ancora non erano nati, Djaq aveva pensato che sarebbe stata una madre perfetta, che avrebbe saputo cosa fare grazie alla sua esperienza nel campo della medicina.  
Prima.  
Ora si sentiva semplicemente un disastro e la peggiore madre del mondo.  
Avrebbe dovuto essere in grado di capire e soddisfare le necessità dei figli, di placare il loro pianto senza chiedere aiuto ad altre donne, ammettendo così il proprio fallimento.  
Will almeno avrebbe dovuto aiutarla, pensò, risentita, invece suo marito aveva pensato bene di eclissarsi insieme ad Allan qualche ora prima.  
Avrebbe dovuto essere felice, travolta dalla gioia più grande che una donna potesse provare, invece dentro di sé Djaq sentiva crescere solo un'enorme rabbia, mischiata a tanta tristezza e a un senso di inadeguatezza che non aveva mai provato prima di allora.  
Quando Guy entrò nella sua stanza dopo aver bussato alla porta, la ragazza si ritrovò a ringhiargli contro, rabbiosamente.  
\- Si era appena calmato e ora lo hai svegliato! - Gridò, indicando il figlio che aveva appena ricominciato a piangere. - Cosa vuoi?  
Gisborne la guardò, stupito. Djaq era sempre stata gentile con lui, anche quando non lo meritava affatto e non l'aveva mai vista parlare in modo tanto rabbioso a qualcuno se non durante il travaglio, ma in quel momento era stato comprensibile, era sconvolta per il dolore del parto.  
\- Mi dispiace, non lo sapevo... - Disse, poi appoggiò sul tavolo il cestino che aveva in mano e arretrò verso la porta. - Ti ho portato qualche mela, ma vado via subito…  
\- No, aspetta! - Disse Djaq, poi fece un sospiro profondo. - Scusami, tu sei stato gentile e io non avrei dovuto aggredirti così.  
Guy si avvicinò.  
\- C'è qualcosa che non va?  
Djaq si guardò intorno con le lacrime agli occhi.  
\- Hai bisogno di chiederlo? Non lo vedi?  
\- Cosa?  
La ragazza gli lanciò un altro sguardo rabbioso.  
\- Mi prendi in giro, Guy? Piangono, non fanno altro che piangere e io non so cosa fare! Sono una pessima madre, non so nemmeno prendermi cura dei miei bambini! Continuano a urlare e non so come farli smettere!  
Djaq scoppiò in un pianto disperato, nascondendo il viso tra le mani.  
Guy lanciò uno sguardo ai bambini urlanti, poi decise che era la madre quella che aveva più bisogno di essere consolata. La prese tra le braccia e lasciò che si sfogasse, accarezzandole piano la schiena come aveva fatto tante volte da bambino con sua sorella per consolare qualche piccolo dispiacere.  
Quando il pianto di Djaq si fu un po' placato, Guy la fece sedere sul letto e sedette a sua volta accanto a lei.  
\- Non sei una pessima madre.  
La ragazza gli lanciò uno sguardo scettico e Guy le sorrise.  
\- Hai avuto due bambini da poco, sei stanca e non dormi da chissà quanto tempo e tutto questo è nuovo per te. Non è strano che tu abbia paura, mi sorprenderei del contrario.  
Djaq lo guardò. Aveva la sensazione che quelle parole le suonassero familiari, ma non riusciva a capire perché. Guy notò la sua perplessità e scoppiò a ridere.  
\- Qualche tempo fa qualcuno di mia conoscenza ha detto qualcosa del genere a un uomo che aveva perso ogni speranza, a un uomo che diceva di essere morto.  
La ragazza lo fissò, ricordando all'improvviso l'episodio a cui si riferiva. Quella volta era stato Guy ad avere bisogno di conforto: era ferito, debole e sconvolto e aveva appena deciso di rinunciare alla donna che amava e lei aveva cercato di aiutarlo come poteva.  
Non pensava che Gisborne ricordasse ancora le parole che gli aveva detto.  
\- Ho paura. - Sussurrò. - Non so quello che devo fare, ho sempre la sensazione di sbagliare… Perché piangono così? Credo che Will sia scappato per non sentirli e chissà quanto stiamo disturbando tutti voi…  
\- Cerca di guardare il lato positivo.  
\- E quale sarebbe?  
\- Almeno sappiamo che hanno polmoni forti.  
Djaq lo guardò, poi scoppiò a ridere. Non era abituata a sentire Guy che faceva battute di spirito, soprattutto se ripensava a quanto era stato disperato e infelice in passato.  
\- Su questo non c'è il minimo dubbio.  
Un po' rincuorata si alzò in piedi e prese la bambina dalla culla, poi si avvicinò a Guy e gliela mise tra le braccia, sorridendo nel vedere lo sguardo stupito del cavaliere nero.  
\- Almeno quando tu e Marian ne avrete uno vostro saprai come tenerlo in braccio.  
Djaq prese l'altro bambino e tornò a sedersi sul letto, cercando di calmarlo. Quando tornò a guardare Guy, si accorse che stava guardando la neonata con un'espressione triste.  
\- Cosa c'è? Va tutto bene, Guy?  
Gisborne trasalì e la guardò, poi scosse la testa con un sorriso triste.  
\- Stavo solo pensando che non ho mai tenuto in braccio Seth quando era così piccolo.  
Djaq lo fissò.  
\- Seth? Chi è Seth?  
Guy alzò lo sguardo su di lei, stupito. Aveva dato per scontato che Djaq conoscesse la storia di Annie e Seth, ma ora che ci pensava bene si ricordò che, quando i fuorilegge avevano trovato il bambino abbandonato nel bosco, la ragazza non era ancora entrata a far parte della banda di Robin.  
Le sorrise e la ragazza pensò che non gli aveva mai visto quell'espressione prima di allora: Gisborne sembrava contemporaneamente divertito e molto compiaciuto, ma nel suo sguardo c'era una luce tenera e calda, del tutto nuova agli occhi di Djaq.  
\- È una storia lunga, complicata e anche piuttosto triste. - Iniziò Guy e Djaq pensò che non ne era affatto sorpresa, però le successive parole di Gisborne la lasciarono a bocca aperta. - Seth è mio figlio.  
\- Hai un figlio?!  
Guy le fece segno di fare silenzio portandosi un dito alle labbra.  
\- È un segreto che conoscono solo in pochi: Robin, Marian, Allan, Archer, la famiglia di Adeline e adesso anche tu.  
\- Archer? Quell'Archer? Perché dovresti raccontare un segreto del genere all'aiutante dello sceriffo? E chi è Adeline? La madre di tuo figlio? Oppure è tuo e di Marian?  
Guy la guardò e sorrise, divertito.  
\- È da un bel po' di tempo che io e te non parliamo, vero? Ho l'impressione di avere un bel po' di cose da raccontarti.  
\- Già, lo credo anche io. - Djaq si interruppe e guardò i gemelli: i piccoli, forse confortati dall'essere stati presi in braccio e cullati dalle loro parole, avevano smesso di piangere. - Guarda, si sono addormentati!  
\- Visto? Non sei una madre così terribile allora. - Disse Guy, sorridendole con un'aria di complicità. - E voglio confessarti una cosa. La prima volta che mi sono ritrovato da solo con Seth ero terrorizzato a morte, ma poi le cose sono migliorate. E andrà così anche per te e per i tuoi figli, dovete solo imparare a conoscervi.  
Djaq annuì e gli sorrise, grata.  
\- Allora, ti va di parlarmi di Seth? E poi sono davvero curiosa di sapere cosa c'entra Archer.  
  
Robin si voltò a guardare la donna che cavalcava al suo fianco: Isabella doveva essere esausta e infreddolita dopo aver passato tante ore in sella, ma non mostrava segni di stanchezza.  
\- Credo che siamo riusciti a far perdere le nostre tracce. - Disse Robin, allegramente.  
\- Ma non era previsto che ci inseguissero fin qui. - Disse Isabella, un po' preoccupata. - Non avrebbero dovuto mettersi sulla pista lasciata dai tuoi amici?  
\- Evidentemente sono più furbi di quanto avessi immaginato, ma non importa. Ormai Clun non è molto distante da qui e da lì raggiungere il campo sarà una passeggiata.  
Isabella gli sorrise.  
\- Davvero mi permetterai di nascondermi al vostro campo? È davvero un luogo sicuro?  
\- Quando lavorava per lo sceriffo, Guy lo ha cercato a lungo e non lo avrebbe mai trovato se Allan non gli avesse detto dov'è. Nessuno ti troverà lì, e di sicuro non tuo marito.  
Isabella lo guardò, spaventata ma speranzosa. Aveva creduto di essere condannata a una vita di sofferenza e quando era scappata dal maniero di suo marito aveva pensato che quel tentativo di fuga le sarebbe stato fatale, ma ora, grazie a Robin Hood, iniziava a pensare di avere una possibilità di essere felice. Aveva paura di crederci del tutto per non restare delusa se le cose fossero andate male, eppure non poteva più smettere di sperare.  
Robin le indicò un vecchio capanno abbandonato, semi nascosto tra gli alberi.  
\- Che ne dici di passare la notte qui?  
\- Hai detto che non manca molto a Clun.  
\- Qualche ora. Ma è tardi, ha ricominciato a piovere e siamo stanchi. E poi… - Le rivolse un sorriso malizioso. - ...se il campo ha un difetto è che non si riesce mai a stare _soli_.  
Isabella ricambiò il suo sguardo e annuì lentamente.  
\- Penso che allora fare una sosta prima di raggiungerlo potrebbe essere _interessante_.  
Robin scoppiò a ridere e la aiutò a smontare di sella prendendola per la vita, poi condusse i cavalli dietro il capanno in modo che non potessero essere scorti dalla strada. Porse una mano a Isabella e la donna intrecciò le dita alle sue, attraversando insieme a lui la porta del capanno.  
Nessuno dei due si accorse del soldato che li spiava da lontano.  
L'uomo, che indossava i colori di Thornton, sorrise malignamente, poi tornò indietro senza fare rumore e risalì a cavallo, avviandosi al galoppo verso Clun.  
  
Archer si appoggiò al trono di Vaisey, reprimendo uno sbadiglio annoiato e osservò lo sceriffo.  
Vaisey era allegro in modo irritante e Archer si chiese cosa ci fosse di tanto divertente nel vedere dei soldati che occupavano le case di un villaggio misero come Clun.  
Sperò che Gisborne avesse messo a buon frutto il messaggio che gli aveva mandato e che fosse riuscito a mettere in salvo le persone a cui teneva prima dell'arrivo dei soldati. La maggior parte dei contadini aveva lasciato le loro case senza protestare troppo, ma quelli che si erano ribellati erano stati malmenati e arrestati. Alcuni di loro erano stati già spediti a lavorare nelle miniere, gli altri erano rimasti a marcire nelle segrete di Nottingham.  
Durante la notte il Guardiano Notturno aveva colpito, portando via buona parte delle provviste e degli oggetti di valore rimasti nelle case del villaggio e Archer sorrise tra sé nel ripensare alla furia dello sceriffo quando lo aveva saputo, la mattina dopo.  
Aveva alzato la taglia sulla testa del Guardiano Notturno, rendendola uguale a quella su Robin Hood e Archer era sicuro che Guy ne sarebbe stato enormemente compiaciuto quando lo avesse saputo.  
Vaisey si alzò per andare incontro al suo nuovo alleato, ma Archer non si mosse, non aveva alcuna voglia di conversare con Thornton, l'uomo che aveva cercato di uccidere suo fratello e che aveva reso infernale la vita di sua sorella.  
I soldati che avevano invaso Clun erano i suoi uomini e lui e Vaisey dovevano avere in mente qualcosa, nulla di buono presumibilmente.  
Archer non avrebbe voluto essere coinvolto, ma aveva la sensazione che avrebbe dovuto avvertire Guy e Robin di quello che stava accadendo.  
Molto probabilmente sarebbe stato costretto a ripartire in fretta e furia non appena si fosse accorto del suo tradimento. Non era la prima volta che gli sarebbe capitato di dover scappare all'ultimo momento da una città diventata troppo pericolosa per lui, ma sarebbe stata la prima volta in cui avrebbe provato dispiacere nel farlo.  
Guardò lo sceriffo e Thornton che parlavano tra loro sottovoce e pensò che non avrebbe saputo dire chi dei due era più malvagio.  
La conversazione dei due uomini fu interrotta dall'arrivo di un soldato a cavallo. Thornton si accigliò e gli andò incontro.  
\- Eri di guardia a Shrewsbury, che ci fai qui? - Tuonò, minaccioso.  
\- Vostra moglie ha approfittato della vostra assenza per fuggire, signore.  
\- È nelle segrete del maniero, ora?  
\- No, signore.  
\- Non l'avrete lasciata scappare, vero?! Non vi sarete fatti raggirare da una donna?!  
\- Signore, è stata aiutata nella fuga! Da Robin Hood!  
Lo sceriffo guardò il soldato, improvvisamente interessato.  
\- Hood? Perché Hood dovrebbe aiutare la sorella di Gisborne?  
Archer fu scosso da un brivido, ma non perse la sua espressione indolente.  
\- Forse vuole prenderla in ostaggio per vendicarsi. - Ipotizzò. - Oppure vuole portarla dalla sua parte, lady Thornton non mi è sembrata molto bendisposta verso suo fratello.  
Vaisey liquidò le sue parole con un gesto noncurante, mentre Thornton guardò il soldato con aria cupa.  
\- Spero per te che tu sappia dove sono ora.  
\- Sono qui per questo. Sono in un capanno a poche ore da qui. Ho lasciato i miei uomini a sorvegliarli, ma sono troppo pochi per attaccare.  
\- Sceriffo, direi che è ora di mostrarvi la forza del mio esercito: vi donerò la testa di Robin Hood su un piatto d'argento. - Disse Thornton, poi chiamò il comandante dei soldati e gli ordinò di preparare gli uomini per mettersi in marcia immediatamente. - Uccidete Hood, ma voglio lady Isabella viva, chiaro?  
Vaisey fece cenno ad Archer di avvicinarsi.  
\- Ho già sentito queste parole fin troppo spesso. Torna a Nottingham, raduna anche i nostri uomini e portali a quel capanno. Forse l'esercito di Thornton sarà potente come dice lui, ma non ho intenzione di lasciare a Hood la minima possibilità di fuga. Sbrigati!  
Archer annuì e salì a cavallo.  
Disobbedire non sarebbe stato utile a nessuno per il momento, perciò doveva eseguire l'ordine dello sceriffo e sarebbe andato a Nottingham a chiamare i soldati.  
Ma Knighton era lungo la strada, pensò, non ci sarebbe stato nulla di strano a passare da lì.  



	33. Through the Darkness and the Rain

Robin si svegliò all'improvviso, allarmato.  
Qualcosa aveva disturbato il suo sonno, ma non riusciva a capire cosa fosse stato.  
Lanciò uno sguardo a Isabella e la vide serena, addormentata tra le sue braccia con un leggero sorriso sulle labbra.  
Robin rimase ad ascoltare i rumori della notte e capì che c'era troppo silenzio. Gli animali notturni tacevano e l'unico suono che si sentiva era il ticchettio della pioggia sul tetto del capanno.  
\- Isabella, svegliati. - Disse in un sussurro e la donna aprì gli occhi.  
\- Cosa c'è? - Rispose, parlando anche lei a bassa voce pur senza capirne il motivo.  
\- Credo che ci sia qualcuno qui fuori. Forse ci hanno trovati. Vestiti in fretta, ma non fare rumore.  
La sentì trattenere il respiro per un attimo, poi Isabella si sciolse dal suo abbraccio per obbedirgli.  
Preoccupato, Robin fece lo stesso.  
  
Guy osservò Djaq mentre mangiava e sorrise nel vederla molto più serena di poco prima.  
La ragazza alzò lo sguardo dal piatto per prendere un altro pezzo di pane, incontrò il suo sguardo e gli sorrise a sua volta.  
\- Grazie Guy, ne avevo bisogno. - Ammise. - Ero così angosciata per i bambini che non avevo trovato il tempo e la voglia di fare un pasto vero e proprio.  
\- Alice si occuperà di loro mentre ti riposi. Domani ti apparirà tutto sotto una luce migliore, ne sono sicuro. Me lo hai insegnato tu tanto tempo fa ed era vero.  
Djaq lo guardò e Guy notò l'espressione divertita nei suoi occhi.  
\- Che c'è?  
\- Sei cambiato davvero molto, Guy di Gisborne.  
\- Spero in meglio. - Disse Guy. - Ma credo di sì, sarebbe stato difficile fare di peggio.  
La ragazza ridacchiò, un po' stupita. Non era ancora abituata a vedere quel lato più leggero in lui.  
Uno dei servitori entrò nella sala e si avvicinò a Guy.  
\- Signore, il signor Archer vuole vedervi e sembra che abbia molta fretta.  
Guy si alzò da tavola immediatamente, lanciando un'occhiata di scusa a Djaq prima di precipitarsi alla porta. Non era normale che Archer si presentasse a Knighton Hall e di certo non a quell'ora.  
Uno sguardo all'espressione tesa del fratello gli fece capire subito che la situazione era seria.  
\- Non dovrei essere qui, anzi non ci sono mai stato, chiaro?  
\- I miei servitori sono fidati, stasera non ti hanno visto qui. - Lo rassicurò Guy. - Cosa succede?  
\- A qualche ora da Clun, lungo la strada che attraversa la foresta c'è un capanno abbandonato, lo conosci?  
Guy annuì. Qualche volta lo aveva usato lui stesso per nascondervi il proprio cavallo mentre il Guardiano Notturno aveva qualche missione da compiere in quella zona.  
\- Ho sentito parlare Thornton e lo sceriffo…  
\- Thornton è qui?! - Lo interruppe Guy.  
\- Sì, quelli che hanno occupato Clun sono i suoi uomini, ma ora ascoltami, non c'è tempo. Robin e Isabella sono in quel capanno e Thornton sta conducendo lì i suoi soldati per catturarli. Ha intenzione di uccidere Robin e di catturare nostra sorella.  
\- Devo andare ad aiutarli, allora!  
\- Tu hai più strada da percorrere, ma Thornton deve organizzare tutti i suoi uomini per farli spostare, se conosci qualche scorciatoia potresti arrivare prima di loro. Io devo andare a Nottingham a prendere gli uomini dello sceriffo e portare lì anche loro, ma non preoccuparti troppo per questo, sappiamo entrambi quanto siano lente e inefficienti le guardie di Nottingham. Corri ora, falli uscire da quel capanno prima che sia troppo tardi.  
Guy annuì.  
\- Grazie, Archer.  
Il fratellastro lo fermò, stringendogli un braccio.  
\- Stai attento, Guy, quel Thornton è pericoloso. Mi sto ancora abituando all'idea di avere dei fratelli e non voglio perdervi. Nessuno di voi, chiaro?  
  
Robin si avvicinò a una fessura nella porta del capanno per guardare fuori. Isabella era accanto a lui e gli teneva una mano. Robin poteva sentire quanto fossero gelide le sue dita, ma in quel momento non poteva confortarla, prima doveva scoprire quanti fossero gli uomini che circondavano il capanno.  
Se fosse riuscito a capire dove si nascondevano, avrebbe potuto colpirli con le sue frecce e fuggire, ma non riusciva a individuare nessuno.  
\- Sei sicuro che ci abbiano trovati? - Sussurrò Isabella e Robin annuì.  
\- C'è troppo silenzio. Devono essere appostati tra gli alberi.  
\- Scappiamo, allora! Ti prego, non permettere che mi riprendano!  
\- È quello che si aspettano che facciamo. Lasciami pensare, troverò una soluzione.  
Isabella annuì, tremando, e la sua mano cercò il pugnale che aveva nascosto sotto la gonna, legato a una gamba. Lo prese e lo tenne stretto: di certo non si sarebbe lasciata prendere senza lottare.  
Robin le lanciò uno sguardo di approvazione: non si era sbagliato sul suo conto: anche se era terrorizzata, Isabella era una combattente e sapeva che avrebbe potuto contare su di lei.  
Un tintinnio metallico che proveniva dal bosco lo fece rabbrividire: quello era il suono prodotto dallo spostamento di uomini armati, molti, e il fatto che non si preoccupassero più di mantenere il silenzio poteva significare soltanto che ormai erano pronti ad attaccare.  
  
Guy spronò il cavallo per costringerlo ad andare più veloce e rimpianse di non aver potuto usare il suo stallone nero, molto più rapido e forte, ma anche troppo riconoscibile.  
Chinò la testa per evitare un ramo, poi fece saltare il cavallo oltre un cespuglio, guidandolo attraverso la foresta a una velocità folle.  
Sarebbe bastato un solo errore per colpire un tronco o essere disarcionato e con il buio non era facile vedere dove stava andando. Ogni tanto un lampo illuminava a giorno la foresta e Guy cercava di memorizzare la posizione di ogni possibile ostacolo per non essere costretto a rallentare, ma la pioggia limitava ancora di più la visuale e rendeva il terreno scivoloso.  
Marian lo aveva duramente rimproverato quando lo aveva visto gareggiare a cavallo con Archer, ma se lo avesse visto in quel momento, probabilmente sarebbe andata direttamente a prendere una scopa o una padella per colpirlo in testa. Guy sorrise tra sé nel pensare a quella immagine, ma la mise subito da parte per tornare a concentrarsi sulla cavalcata.  
Stava correndo molti rischi e lo sapeva, ma doveva cercare di arrivare al capanno prima dei soldati per permettere a Robin e a Isabella di fuggire.  
Si chiedeva perché Robin Hood avesse deciso di agire da solo invece di tornare a prendere lui come aveva promesso, ma Guy pensò che probabilmente si era presentata un'occasione favorevole e Robin l'aveva sfruttata al volo con uno dei suoi mezzi piani inventati sul momento.  
Solo che a quanto pareva le cose erano andate storte.  
Ormai non doveva mancare molto, pensò, doveva essere solo a pochi minuti dal capanno. Da qualche parte alle sue spalle sentiva il rumore di soldati in marcia e capì che la strada doveva essere in quella direzione e che gli uomini di Thornton la stavano seguendo.  
Era arrivato prima di loro, ma aveva pochissimo tempo per far fuggire Robin e Isabella prima che il capanno venisse circondato.  
Lo scorse tra gli alberi e nello stesso istante una freccia sibilò accanto al suo orecchio, mancandolo di pochi millimetri. Guy imprecò mentalmente: avrebbe dovuto immaginare che ci fosse già qualcuno a tenere d'occhio la casupola in attesa dei rinforzi.  
Non aveva tempo di prendere l'arco a sua volta, ma estrasse la spada e spinse avanti il cavallo, sperando che il buio e la pioggia rendessero difficile la mira per quegli arcieri.  
Un uomo spuntò tra gli alberi cercando di afferrare le redini del suo cavallo, ma Guy lo abbatté con un colpo di spada e proseguì, schivando le frecce degli altri uomini nascosti tra gli alberi.  
La freccia che lo colpì alla spalla facendolo cadere da cavallo però non proveniva dal folto del bosco, ma dall'interno del capanno.  
Guy atterrò di schiena e rimase senza fiato per un attimo, ma per fortuna il terreno era stato reso più morbido dalla pioggia, impedendogli di ferirsi più seriamente.  
La freccia che lo aveva sfiorato, procurandogli solo una ferita superficiale, era rimasta conficcata nella pelle pesante del suo costume da Guardiano Notturno e Guy la strappò via in fretta, poi rimase a fissarla, allibito nel riconoscere una delle frecce di Robin.  
Si avvicinò al capanno strisciando a terra: se Robin non lo aveva riconosciuto a causa del buio, avrebbe rischiato di essere colpito di nuovo e secondo Guy quello sarebbe stato un modo di morire davvero troppo stupido.  
Raggiunse la porta del capanno e rimase in ascolto. Sentiva che Robin era dall'altra parte del pannello di legno, pronto a uccidere per difendersi.  
Con un brivido si rese conto che l'amico avrebbe potuto benissimo attraversare il legno tarlato della porta con un colpo di spada ben assestato e colpirlo alla schiena.  
\- Sono io, idiota! - Sussurrò e un attimo dopo la porta si aprì per lasciarlo entrare.  
Guy scivolò all'interno e vide subito che Isabella era nell'angolo più distante dalla porta e aveva sussultato di paura nel vederlo entrare. Robin invece era accanto all'ingresso con arco e spada a portata di mano.  
\- Che ci fai qui?! - Chiese Robin, poi si voltò a guardare Isabella. - Non temere, lui è… un amico. - Concluse vedendo che Guy aveva scosso impercettibilmente la testa per dirgli di non svelare la sua identità.  
\- Dobbiamo andare via subito. - Disse Gisborne a bassa voce, in modo che solo Robin potesse sentirlo. - Stanno arrivando.  
Robin sospirò e indicò la porta con un cenno della testa.  
\- È troppo tardi, guarda.  
Guy accostò l'occhio a una delle fessure della porta e si rese subito conto che Robin aveva ragione: il capanno era circondato.  



	34. A Difficult Choice

\- Perché sei venuto? Ora sei intrappolato qui anche tu! - Disse Robin, scuotendo la testa con aria sconsolata. Mise una mano sulla spalla di Guy e la ritirò sporca di sangue. - Sei ferito? Ti hanno colpito?  
Senza dire nulla Guy gli mise in mano la freccia che si era strappato di dosso poco prima e Robin la guardò, sgomento, ricordandosi all'improvviso di aver mirato all'uomo a cavallo che era uscito dal bosco all'improvviso.  
\- Oh. Sono stato io?  
Guy gli rivolse un'occhiata di sufficienza e Robin capì che l'amico gli avrebbe rinfacciato quell'errore per un bel pezzo.  
 _Se riusciremo a uscire vivi da questa situazione…_  
Robin osservò gli uomini armati schierati intorno alla casupola e pensò che non sarebbe stato affatto facile riuscire a cavarsela quella volta.  
Esaminò le frecce che gli erano rimaste nella faretra e pensò che non erano abbastanza. Anche sommate a quelle di Guy non sarebbero mai riusciti ad abbattere tutti i loro nemici.  
Si rimproverò mentalmente per essere stato tanto imprudente: se avessero proseguito senza fermarsi, forse ora lui e Isabella sarebbero stati al sicuro al campo. Poi pensò che forse sarebbe stato addirittura peggio: se erano stati seguiti, andare al campo sarebbe servito solo a rivelarne la posizione ai loro nemici.  
In ogni caso era stato sciocco a lasciare i cavalli all'esterno. Se li avesse portati nel capanno, avrebbero potuto cercare di fuggire galoppando attraverso le linee dei loro avversari.  
\- Isabella! - Una voce dura la chiamò dall'esterno e la donna rabbrividì, avvicinandosi a Robin in preda al panico.  
\- È mio marito! - Disse, prendendo una mano del fuorilegge per stringerla. - Non permettergli di avvicinarsi ancora a me! Ti prego!  
Guy osservò perplesso quel contatto inaspettato tra sua sorella e Robin, ma non ci badò troppo, rattristato dal tono disperato di Isabella. Era chiaramente terrorizzata dal marito e Guy si rese conto che tutta quella sofferenza era soltanto colpa sua.  
Fu tentato di togliersi la maschera per chiederle perdono, ma respinse quell'idea. Non conoscere la sua identità sarebbe stato più sicuro per Isabella se fosse stata catturata mentre chiederle perdono sarebbe servito solo a lavare la _sua_ coscienza.  
Prima l'avrebbe salvata e solo dopo avrebbe pensato a placare i propri rimorsi.  
\- Bene Hood, lascia andare la donna che hai rapito e forse ci limiteremo a impiccarti senza torturarti prima. - Disse un'altra voce che conoscevano fin troppo bene e Robin sospirò.  
\- Oh, bene, c'è anche lo sceriffo. Mancava solo lui in effetti.  
Guy si guardò intorno, cercando qualcosa che potesse aiutarli e alla fine notò un'ascia arrugginita appoggiata in un angolo. La prese in mano e la esaminò: era quasi inutilizzabile, ma forse sarebbe riuscita a bucare le assi marce che reggevano il tetto di paglia del capanno.  
\- Ho un'idea. - Sussurrò all'orecchio di Robin. - Mettiti lì e lascia che ti salga sulle spalle.  
\- Perché?  
\- Fallo e basta.  
Robin obbedì e si appoggiò al muro con le mani per riuscire a sostenere meglio il peso di Guy.  
L'amico iniziò a colpire le assi del tetto con l'ascia arrugginita e dopo un po' riuscì a spezzarne un paio, creando un varco abbastanza largo per passare.  
\- Ora dammi tutte le tue frecce.  
\- Cosa vuoi fare?  
\- Tu dammele e non discutere.  
\- Robin! - Lo chiamò Isabella, che era rimasta accanto alla porta per osservare i movimenti dei soldati da una delle fessure. - Credo che si stiano preparando ad attaccare!  
\- Non c'è tempo, sbrigati. - Sibilò Guy e alla fine Robin si risolse a dargli la sua faretra.  
Gisborne gli mise in mano l'ascia e gli indicò un angolo del capanno.  
\- Rompi quella finestra e uscite da lì, io intanto li distrarrò.  
\- Non vorrai salire sul tetto?! Ti ammazzeranno!  
\- Non sanno che sono qui e cercherò di non farmi vedere, così penseranno che sei tu. Non appena avrò visto che siete abbastanza lontani, scapperò anche io. Prendete un cavallo e lasciatemi l'altro, il mio è scappato quando mi hai colpito.  
\- Non posso permetterti di farlo. Andrò io sul tetto.  
\- No. Tu conosci meglio la foresta, arriverai prima al campo, ma io sono più esperto quando si tratta di cavalcare e riuscirò a cavarmela meglio in un inseguimento tra gli alberi. Non discutere ora, non abbiamo molto tempo, aiutami a salire e quando mi sentirai bussare sul tetto per tre volte, andate. Portala al sicuro, ti prego, conto su di te.  
Robin lo guardò per un attimo, lanciò uno sguardo a Isabella che stringeva il pugnale tra le mani, convulsamente, poi annuì e lo aiutò a salire sul tetto.  
\- Non farti uccidere. Un eroe morto non serve a nessuno.  
  
Guy strisciò fino alla sommità del tetto e si affacciò cautamente per guardare i soldati radunati intorno al capanno. La maggior parte degli uomini erano schierati di fronte all'edificio perché c'era solo una porta e sul retro una parete rocciosa impediva ogni possibile fuga.  
Robin e Isabella avrebbero dovuto recuperare un cavallo, voltare un angolo del capanno e poi prendere il piccolo sentiero laterale che si inoltrava nella foresta che solo in pochi conoscevano perché semi nascosto dal fitto sottobosco. In quel punto, infatti, c'erano solo due uomini di guardia.  
Guy incoccò una freccia e ne preparò una seconda e le scagliò entrambe in rapida successione, abbattendo quegli uomini prima che potessero gridare. Attese qualche secondo per accertarsi che nessuno si fosse accorto di quello che aveva fatto, poi batté tre volte il pugno sulle assi del tetto e si spostò sul fronte dell'edificio per distrarre gli altri soldati.  
Scorse Thornton, a cavallo accanto allo sceriffo e lo prese di mira: con una freccia avrebbe risolto ogni problema di Isabella. Lasciò partire la freccia, ma Thornton sembrò intuire il pericolo e riuscì a schivarla, spostando il cavallo al riparo degli alberi. Lo sceriffo puntò un dito verso il tetto e iniziò a gridare.  
\- È Hood! Prendetelo, imbecilli!  
Guy si tolse la soddisfazione di lanciare una freccia verso di lui, colpendo la sella del cavallo di Vaisey a pochi centimetri dal corpo dello sceriffo, sogghignò nel vedere la sua espressione sorpresa e poi tornò ad attaccare i soldati, cercando di tenerli lontani dalla casa per dare il tempo a Robin e a Isabella di scappare. Gettò uno sguardo lungo il lato della casa e li vide avvicinarsi a uno dei cavalli. Robin lo slegò e fece salire Isabella davanti a sé, poi condusse l'animale verso il sentiero, cercando di non fare rumore.  
Guy colpì un altro soldato e gli altri urlarono di rabbia. Guy sorrise tra sé: più rumore facevano, meno avrebbero sentito il cavallo di Robin che si allontanava.  
Prese un'altra freccia e si preparò a scagliarla, iniziando a spostarsi verso il bordo del tetto: presto sarebbe stato il momento di saltare giù, prendere il cavallo restante e partire in una corsa folle per scappare alla cattura.  
Un clamore di zoccoli proveniente dal sentiero laterale lo fece sussultare: il cavallo di Robin e Isabella stava tornando indietro al galoppo, inseguito da altri cavalieri armati.  
 _Era una trappola!_  
Evidentemente Thornton aveva scoperto in qualche modo il sentiero laterale e lo aveva lasciato apposta poco sorvegliato per attirare Robin in trappola.  
Guy imprecò e si mise in piedi sul tetto, mostrandosi agli sguardi dei soldati.  
\- Il Guardiano Notturno! - Gridò Vaisey, indicandolo. - Uccidetelo!  
Gisborne mirò ai soldati, cercando di liberare un varco per lasciar passare il cavallo di Robin Hood, ma prima di riuscirvi, si ritrovò senza frecce.  
A quel punto restare sul tetto sarebbe stato inutile: si rimise l'arco a tracolla, corse verso il lato del capanno e si lasciò cadere giù, accanto al cavallo.  
In un attimo sciolse le redini, saltò in sella ed estrasse la spada, partendo al galoppo.  
Forse sarebbe riuscito ad aiutare Robin e Isabella o forse avrebbe almeno potuto attirare su di sé una parte dei soldati in modo da dare più possibilità di fuga agli altri due.  
Girò l'angolo del capanno e si ritrovò in mezzo al caos più totale: Robin continuava a far galoppare in cerchio il cavallo, sperando di trovare una via d'uscita e i soldati, ormai troppo vicini per usare arco e frecce, cercavano di fermarlo con le spade.  
Il cavallo di Robin tagliò la strada a quello di Guy, rischiando di travolgerlo. Gisborne riuscì a evitare l'impatto dando uno strattone alle redini per far spostare il proprio cavallo, ma entrambi gli animali si impennarono, spaventati.  
Guy riuscì a tenersi in sella, ma Robin cadde all'indietro e rimase immobile a terra, mentre Isabella riuscì a tenersi aggrappata, ma gridò di terrore quando il cavallo imbizzarrito corse via, portandola con sé in una corsa sfrenata.  
Gisborne riprese il controllo del proprio cavallo ed esitò, non sapendo cosa fare. Avrebbe potuto inseguire il cavallo di Isabella, calmarlo e aiutarla a scappare dai soldati del marito oppure prendere la direzione opposta e soccorrere Robin Hood, ma non aiutare entrambi.  
Gli uomini di Thornton si stavano già muovendo verso di loro, Guy non poteva permettersi di aspettare un attimo di più.  
Incitò il cavallo e si diresse verso Robin Hood che si stava rialzando a fatica da terra, ancora stordito, lo afferrò per un braccio e lo tirò in sella davanti a sé, poi affondò gli speroni nei fianchi del cavallo, facendolo scattare in avanti e spingendolo tra gli alberi.  
Alle sue spalle sentiva la voce disperata di Isabella che li supplicava di non abbandonarla e, più vicini, gli zoccoli dei cavalli dei loro inseguitori.  
 _Perdonami sorella mia._  
Con un braccio tenne stretto Robin perché non cadesse e spronò di nuovo il cavallo, lanciandolo nella corsa più folle e disperata della sua vita.  



	35. The Fight

Le prime luci dell'alba iniziavano già a filtrare tra le fronde degli alberi quando Guy permise al cavallo di rallentare la sua corsa. I fianchi dell'animale erano lucidi di sudore e il cavallo si fermò e rimase a brucare l'erba a testa bassa.  
Robin allontanò bruscamente da sé il braccio di Guy che lo aveva trattenuto in sella fino a quel momento e si lasciò scivolare giù. Si allontanò di qualche passo, barcollando leggermente, poi si voltò a guardare Guy che nel frattempo era sceso di sella anche lui.  
Gisborne si era affrettato a togliersi la maschera e il costume da Guardiano notturno e aveva nascosto gli indumenti nella cavità di un albero, poi aveva tolto una coperta dalla bisaccia da sella e l'aveva gettata sul dorso del cavallo.  
Robin rimase immobile ad attendere che finisse, fissandolo a braccia incrociate e fu solo quando finalmente si voltò a guardarlo che Guy si accorse della rabbia che oscurava il volto dell'amico.  
\- Cosa diavolo hai fatto, Gisborne? - Ringhiò Robin e Guy sussultò nel sentire il suo tono.  
\- Ti ho appena salvato la vita, Hood. - Rispose bruscamente e Robin fece un passo verso di lui.  
\- La hai lasciata nelle mani di quegli uomini!  
Le parole di Robin gli fecero male come una frustata perché Guy sapeva perfettamente che erano vere, ma lo riempirono anche di una rabbia feroce.  
\- Sì, ho abbandonato mia sorella, l'ho tradita _di nuovo_ per salvare _te_ , razza di ingrato!  
\- Beh, non avresti dovuto! Potevo cavarmela da solo.  
\- Certo, si è visto. Se non ti avessi trascinato via da lì adesso la tua testa sarebbe infilzata su una picca davanti alla finestra dello sceriffo!  
\- E adesso ci sarà quella di Isabella. Per colpa tua!  
\- Non azzardarti a ripeterlo, Hood. - Lo avvisò Guy, minaccioso.  
\- Hai idea di cosa le faranno adesso?! - Gridò Robin, avventandosi su di lui.  
I due uomini rotolarono a terra e Guy rispose ai colpi di Robin con altrettanta furia.  
Sapeva benissimo, fin troppo bene, che con la sua scelta aveva condannato sua sorella a una terribile sofferenza e non poteva perdonarselo, ma non poteva sopportare che fosse Robin a rinfacciargli le sue azioni.  
Lo allontanò da sé con un calcio e lo afferrò per un braccio, torcendoglielo dietro la schiena per schiacciarlo a terra. Robin gli lanciò in faccia una manciata di fango e Guy lo lasciò andare con un gemito per strofinarsi gli occhi. Il fuorilegge ne approfittò per colpirlo con un pugno, poi lo afferrò per la maglia e gli fece sbattere la schiena a terra.  
\- Mi ha detto quello che le ha fatto suo marito! Come hai potuto permettere che la riprendesse?!  
\- E tu perché l'hai messa in quella situazione?! Hai detto a _me_ di aspettare, di essere prudente, ma tu l'hai trascinata in quello stupido capanno senza nemmeno accorgerti di essere seguito!  
\- Io almeno non l'ho venduta a un mostro facendo finta di dimenticarmi di lei per anni solo perché mi faceva comodo!  
Guy e Robin avevano continuato ad azzuffarsi, ma nel sentire quelle parole Gisborne smise di lottare, pietrificato.  
Prendersela con Robin all'improvviso non aveva più alcun senso perché comunque tutto nasceva da quella colpa: se lui non avesse venduto sua sorella a Thornton tutto quel dolore non sarebbe mai esistito.  
Preso dalla sua rabbia, Robin non si rese subito conto che Guy si era arreso e lo colpì di nuovo, spingendolo a terra con violenza e si accorse della grossa pietra coperta di fango solo nel sentire il rumore agghiacciante causato dalla testa di Gisborne che ci sbatteva contro.  
Guy rimase a terra, immobile e la collera che aveva animato Robin fino a quel momento si dissolse di colpo, sostituita dall'orrore.  
 _L'ho ucciso. Lui mi ha salvato la vita e io l'ho ucciso..._  
Robin rimase fermo a fissare il corpo inerte dell'amico, senza osare avvicinarsi a lui per il terrore di scoprire che fosse davvero morto. Sapeva di essere stato ingiusto, di essersela presa con lui soprattutto per sfogare il dolore e la rabbia di non essere riuscito a proteggere Isabella e ora forse era troppo tardi per rimediare.  
Si costrinse a muoversi e si inginocchiò a terra accanto a Gisborne. Robin guardò le dita della propria mano, di solito così precise e salde intorno alla corda dell'arco, che tremavano convulsamente mentre le avvicinava al collo dell'amico.  
Riprese a respirare solo quando sentì il battito forte e regolare del cuore di Gisborne e si chinò su di lui per cercare di svegliarlo.  
\- Guy? - Lo chiamò, scuotendolo delicatamente, ma Gisborne non si mosse e Robin si guardò intorno, preoccupato.  
Non potevano restare lì, pensò. Gli uomini di Thornton non li avrebbero inseguiti nel folto della foresta, ma la pioggia non accennava a smettere, la temperatura si era abbassata e Gisborne indossava solo i pantaloni e una camicia ormai inzuppata d'acqua.  
Robin pensò di andare a cercare aiuto, ma il luogo in cui si trovavano era distante sia dai villaggi che dal campo dei fuorilegge e lui non poteva lasciare Guy da solo in quelle condizioni tanto a lungo. Si ricordò che da quelle parti doveva esserci una grotta e pensò che almeno lì sarebbero stati riparati dalla pioggia.  
Tolse la coperta dal dorso del cavallo e la gettò addosso a Gisborne, poi corse tra gli alberi, cercando di ritrovare la caverna.  
In un primo momento pensò di essersi sbagliato perché la parete rocciosa che ricordava non presentava alcuna apertura, poi si accorse che l'ingresso della grotta era semplicemente nascosto dalla vegetazione.  
Si affacciò all'interno della caverna per controllare che nessun animale selvatico la stesse usando come tana e decise che sarebbe andata bene.  
Tornò di corsa verso il punto in cui aveva lasciato Gisborne e vide che l'altro non si era mosso.  
Provò a svegliarlo di nuovo, senza successo, e sospirò, preoccupato.  
Robin era esausto, infreddolito e dolorante, ma si chinò su Guy e iniziò a trascinarlo a fatica verso la grotta.  
  
Allan osservò il cielo e scosse la testa, preoccupato. Ormai il sole era alto e Gisborne non era ancora tornato.  
Quando lui e Will erano rientrati a Knighton Hall a tarda notte dopo aver passato la sera alla taverna a festeggiare la nascita dei gemelli a modo loro, Djaq aveva detto che Guy era uscito dopo aver ricevuto una visita di Archer, ma la ragazza non sapeva altro.  
Allan aveva pensato che doveva trattarsi di una delle loro sfide e non si era preoccupato troppo, ma la notte era diventata mattina senza che Guy tornasse a casa.  
Allan finì di sellare il cavallo e decise che per prima cosa sarebbe andato a cercare Archer e poi a Locksley per controllare se Guy fosse insieme a Marian.  
Si mise in cammino e si accorse quasi subito che non avrebbe dovuto cavalcare fino a Nottingham perché Archer in persona stava galoppando in direzione di Knighton.  
Fermarono entrambi i cavalli e Archer si guardò intorno per assicurarsi che fossero soli prima di rivolgersi ad Allan.  
\- Sono venuto ad accertarmi che Guy stesse bene e a portargli notizie di Isabella. Da quello che mi hanno detto, lui e Robin sono riusciti a fuggire in un modo piuttosto spettacolare.  
\- Non era con te?  
\- No, l'ho avvisato e poi sono dovuto andare a Nottingham a radunare i soldati dello sceriffo, badando che riuscissero ad arrivare dopo che ormai tutto era finito. - Archer sogghignò. - Non so se lo sceriffo sia più furioso con me per l'incapacità delle nostre guardie o con Thornton perché i suoi uomini sono riusciti a farsi sfuggire di nuovo Robin Hood e il Guardiano Notturno. Ma ora andiamo a Knighton Hall, devo riferire a Guy la situazione di Isabella.  
\- Archer, Giz non è ancora tornato. Credevo che foste insieme.  
Si scambiarono uno sguardo ansioso.  
\- No. So per certo che non li hanno catturati, ma sono sfuggiti ai soldati di Thornton già da parecchie ore. Forse si sono nascosti da qualche parte per non essere trovati.  
\- Al campo. Andrò a cercarli al campo. Tu prova a Locksley, ma finché non ne sapremo di più cerca di non allarmare Marian.  
Archer annuì e lui e Allan si allontanarono in direzioni opposte.  
  
Robin rabbrividì e cercò di ravvivare un po' il fuoco senza troppo successo. Ma con la legna così umida era già tanto essere riuscito ad accenderlo e ottenere un po' di calore.  
Tornò a controllare Guy e gli scostò i capelli dalla fronte per esaminare la ferita: il taglio aveva smesso di sanguinare, ma era circondato da un brutto livido e Robin distolse lo sguardo, colto nuovamente dal rimorso. Forse avrebbe dovuto andare a cercare un medico, ma non sapeva come avrebbe potuto farlo senza mettere nei guai Gisborne: se la gente li avesse visti insieme, prima o poi lo sceriffo lo sarebbe venuto a sapere e si sarebbe vendicato su Guy.  
Avrebbe potuto andare a Kirklees per chiamare Tuck, ma il viaggio era lungo e Robin non riusciva a decidersi di lasciare solo Guy per così tanto tempo.  
Fu la voce di Guy a toglierlo dall'indecisione.  
\- Hood…  
Robin sussultò e si voltò a guardarlo: Gisborne aveva gli occhi aperti e stava cercando debolmente di alzarsi. Gli mise una mano sulla spalla per tenerlo fermo.  
\- Resta giù, hai sbattuto la testa. Come ti senti?  
Guy gli allontanò la mano con uno schiaffo e si tirò su a sedere.  
\- Non ho _sbattuto_ la testa, Hood, _tu_ hai cercato di spaccarmela, la cosa è un po' diversa. - Guy gli lanciò uno sguardo ferito e risentito e Robin scosse la testa.  
\- Mi dispiace, non volevo…  
\- Sì, invece! Volevi eccome. Che diavolo ti è preso, Hood?  
Robin chinò la testa, incapace di rispondere a quella domanda.  
Rimasero in silenzio per un po', poi fu di nuovo Gisborne a parlare.  
\- Credi che per me sia stato semplice decidere di lasciarla indietro? Che non sappia fin troppo bene che Thornton le farà scontare duramente questo tentativo di fuga? Puoi davvero pensare che io la abbia abbandonata a cuor leggero? Se dovesse succederle qualcosa non me lo perdonerò mai.  
\- Perché hai aiutato me allora? Avevi la possibilità di portarla via da lì, perché non lo hai fatto?  
\- Perché ti avrebbero ucciso, ecco perché! Archer mi ha detto che quegli uomini avevano l'ordine di uccidere te e catturare viva lei, non avevo molta scelta, non credi?  
Robin sedette accanto a lui e gli mise una mano sulla spalla, ma stavolta Guy non lo respinse.  
\- Mi dispiace davvero, Guy. Per tutto.  
Guy scosse la testa lentamente e sospirò, abbattuto.  
\- Non importa. Ma cosa ti era preso? Ho pensato che volessi uccidermi…  
Robin guardò con aria colpevole i lividi che gli aveva lasciato sul viso e il taglio sulla fronte.  
\- E ci sono quasi riuscito… Come stai?  
\- Più o meno come quando hai scoperto il mio tatuaggio. Solo che almeno questa volta non c'è lo sceriffo pronto a versarmi dell'acido sul braccio. - Rispose Guy con un sogghigno e Robin capì che non gli portava rancore.  
\- Libereremo Isabella, te lo giuro. - Disse Robin e per un momento fu sul punto di confessargli quello che era successo tra loro, ma non lo fece, temendo di riaccendere la lite.  
Guy annuì e si strinse addosso la coperta con un brivido.  
\- Devo tornare a Knighton Hall. Non so tu, Hood, ma io ho bisogno di un fuoco vero e proprio, di un bagno caldo e di dormire almeno fino a domani. Se farai attenzione a non farti scoprire posso offrire le prime due cose anche a te, ma credo che per dormire ti convenga tornare al campo. In questo momento la mia casa non è il luogo più silenzioso del mondo.  
Robin gli porse una mano per aiutarlo ad alzarsi e lo fissò, incuriosito dall'ultima frase.  
\- Cosa intendi?  
Guy sorrise, stavolta senza tracce di ironia o di tristezza.  
\- Lo scoprirai quando arriveremo a Knighton. Ti piacerà, è una bella sorpresa. Anzi in realtà sono due.  
Robin lo guardò senza capire, ma l'aria compiaciuta di Guy gli fece comprendere che Gisborne non gli avrebbe detto altro.  
\- Sbrighiamoci allora. - Disse, salendo a cavallo. - Sono curioso. E affamato. Spero che nella tua offerta sia compresa anche la colazione.  
\- Non te la meriteresti, ma non ti lascerò morire di fame, Hood. - Disse Guy, montando in sella dietro di lui. - E ora sbrigati a riportarci a Knighton.  
\- Mi lasci le redini?  
\- Sono stanco, mi fa male la testa e oggi ho cavalcato anche troppo, adesso arrangiati tu.  
Robin annuì e mise il cavallo al passo, conducendolo fuori dalla grotta, sotto la pioggia.  
Si chiese se quello che era successo poco prima avrebbe incrinato il rapporto di amicizia che si era formato tra loro e per un po' rimase in silenzio, chiedendosi se avrebbe dovuto dire qualcosa.  
Prima che potesse decidersi fu Guy a rivolgersi a lui.  
\- Hood?  
\- Cosa c'è?  
\- Sei un idiota, ma sei sempre mio fratello, chiaro?  
Robin si voltò e gli rivolse il sorriso più sfacciato di cui era capace.  
\- Chiarissimo. E ora tieniti forte, non sei l'unico bravo a cavalcare in mezzo agli alberi.  



	36. You Owe Me an Explanation

\- Allora non è qui?  
Allan cominciava a essere davvero preoccupato. Se Guy e Robin non erano tornati al campo potevano essere davvero nei guai.  
Anche Little John aveva un'espressione cupa.  
\- Questo non mi piace. Prima Robin parte insieme a Much e Meg per andare ad aiutare quella donna, poi scompare anche Gisborne… C'è qualcosa di strano.  
\- Archer ha detto che non sono stati catturati.  
\- Quello è un uomo dello sceriffo! Non capisco come facciate a fidarvi di lui!  
\- Dicevi lo stesso anche di me e di Giz, non troppo tempo fa.  
Little John lo guardò minacciosamente.  
\- E infatti vi tengo d'occhio. Ma almeno voi qualcosa di buono lo avete fatto.  
Allan sogghignò: provenendo da John quello era un complimento enorme.  
\- Meglio che torni a cercarlo.  
Little John annuì.  
\- Io controllerò i punti di raccolta, forse qualcuno li ha visti.  
In quel momento la porta segreta del campo si aprì e Meg la oltrepassò di corsa, seguita da un ansimante Much.  
\- Allan! John! Dove sono Robin e Isabella? - Chiese la ragazza, ansiosamente.  
\- Isabella è stata catturata dagli uomini del marito, ma non sappiamo nulla né di Robin né di Guy. - Disse Allan, concedendosi un lungo sguardo alla ragazza: Meg era vestita più elegantemente di quanto non l'avesse mai vista e, rosea e affannata per aver corso, era incredibilmente graziosa.  
\- Dovevamo farci inseguire dalle guardie di Thornton, ma non sono caduti nell'inganno! - Si lamentò Much. - Pensavamo che ci avrebbero inseguiti scambiando Meg per Isabella, ma non lo hanno fatto. Oh, se dovesse succedere qualcosa a Robin non potrò mai perdonarmelo!  
\- Archer mi ha detto che lui e Giz sono riusciti a scappare, ma non sono ancora tornati. - Spiegò Allan.  
\- Cosa aspettiamo, allora?! Andiamo a cercarli! - Disse Much e gli altri si dichiararono d'accordo.  
  
Archer guardò la ragazza che cavalcava accanto a lui con aria determinata e si sentì a disagio.  
Allan gli aveva detto di controllare su Gisborne fosse a Locksley senza allarmare Marian, ma la ragazza aveva intuito subito che c'era qualcosa di strano e lo aveva interrogato fino a fargli confessare che Guy non era a Knighton e che nemmeno Allan sapeva dove fosse.  
Il giovane pensò che se lo sceriffo avesse assunto quella donna per lavorare nelle segrete, i prigionieri avrebbero confessato tutte le loro colpe anche senza bisogno di essere torturati.  
\- Guy si fida di voi. - Disse Marian. - Ha ragione di farlo?  
\- Non gli farei del male.  
\- Gliene avete già fatto, l'ho visto con i miei occhi.  
Archer capì che Marian si stava riferendo alle frustate che gli aveva inflitto su ordine di Vaisey.  
\- Non potevo evitarlo, esattamente come Gisborne è stato costretto a colpire Robin Hood. E comunque quello è successo prima.  
\- Prima di cosa?  
\- Prima di conoscerlo. Prima di diventare suo amico.  
Marian lo fissò, stupita. Guy sembrava tenere molto alla sua amicizia con Archer, ma se Archer era sincero, e in quel momento lo sembrava, quel legame sembrava essere reciproco.  
\- Pensate che possa essere in pericolo?  
Archer la guardò: stavolta il tono della ragazza non era duro come poco prima, ma spaventato e smarrito. Vedendola così vulnerabile fu tentato di rassicurarla, ma sapeva che Marian non si sarebbe lasciata ingannare da una bugia.  
\- Sinceramente non lo so. Ma Guy è pieno di risorse, in un modo o nell'altro riesce sempre a cavarsela.  
Marian annuì.  
\- Da dove iniziamo a cercarlo?  
Archer non ne aveva idea e non poteva dirle che Gisborne e Robin Hood erano stati visti per l'ultima volta nei boschi vicino a Clun, altrimenti avrebbe rischiato di svelare il segreto di Guy.  
Se Marian non avesse insistito per seguirlo, Archer sarebbe andato a cercare i fratelli nella foresta, ma ora ovviamente non poteva farlo.  
\- Proviamo a chiedere nei villaggi, forse qualcuno lo ha visto passare. Se non dovessimo trovarlo torneremo a Knighton a vedere se Allan ha avuto più fortuna.  
  
Guy si spostò dal viso i capelli bagnati e sorrise nel vedere il filo di fumo che si alzava oltre le cime degli alberi: dietro la curva del sentiero c'era Knighton Hall e il fuoco caldo del suo camino acceso.  
\- Lascia qui il cavallo. - Suggerì, indicando un gruppo di cespugli. - Qui non lo vedrà nessuno e potrai prenderlo in fretta per tornare al campo.  
Robin annuì e smontò di sella, stringendosi addosso il mantello con un brivido. Aveva smesso di piovere, ma sia lui che Guy erano fradici, infreddoliti e doloranti e non vedevano l'ora di potersi scaldare un po'.  
Legarono il cavallo in un punto non visibile dal sentiero e proseguirono a piedi. Robin notò che Guy non appoggiava del tutto il peso sulla gamba ferita.  
\- Non si è ancora rimarginata del tutto?  
Gisborne lo guardò.  
\- Quasi. Se avessi evitato di darmi un calcio proprio in quel punto non farebbe così male.  
Robin si massaggiò la mascella.  
\- Neanche i tuoi pugni erano così leggeri, se proprio vuoi saperlo.  
Guy osservò Robin, coperto di graffi, lividi e fango e immaginò che anche lui doveva essere ridotto nello stesso modo, se non peggio.  
\- Forse sarebbe stato più saggio evitare di massacrarci a vicenda…  
Robin si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso divertito.  
\- Per una volta devo darti ragione.  
Guy ricambiò il sorriso, poi tornò serio e sospirò.  
\- Lo so che è colpa mia. Ogni volta che quel mostro le ha fatto del male è come se fossi stato io a ferirla, con le mie stesse mani.  
Robin scosse la testa e gli mise le mani sulle spalle per guardarlo negli occhi.  
\- Non potevi saperlo e io non avrei dovuto rinfacciartelo. Tu sarai stato superficiale, forse, ma all'epoca eri molto giovane e nessuno potrebbe immaginare cosa è capace di fare quell'uomo.  
\- E ora Isabella è di nuovo nelle sue mani. Ho lasciato che la catturasse…  
\- Se proprio vuoi incolpare qualcuno per questo, allora io e te siamo colpevoli allo stesso modo. Ma la libereremo, ti giuro che lo faremo.  
Guy annuì debolmente.  
\- Lo spero.  
\- Sempre il solito pessimista! Andiamo, Gisborne, quando mai ti ho deluso? Salveremo tua sorella senza alcun dubbio. Ma ora andiamo prima di morire assiderati.  
Percorsero l'ultimo tratto di sentiero attraverso il bosco in silenzio, poi Guy fissò Robin e il fuorilegge lo interrogò con lo sguardo.  
\- Sei stato solo fortunato, Hood. - Disse Guy e Robin indovinò una nota divertita nella sua voce. - Se non ci fosse stata quella roccia sarei stato io a stenderti.  
\- Ah, davvero? Io ho qualche dubbio in proposito.  
\- Per caso mi stai sfidando, Hood?  
\- No, anche perché non credo che ne avresti le energie, adesso.  
\- Vogliamo scommettere? Non ho bisogno di molte forze per gettarti a terra e insegnarti un po' di umiltà, Hood.  
\- Allora spero che il fango ti piaccia, Gisborne, perché fra poco lo vedrai molto da vicino.  
Si scambiarono uno sguardo divertito, perfettamente consapevoli che stavolta quello era un gioco, una sfida amichevole che non aveva nulla a che fare con la follia di qualche ora prima.  
Guy sogghignò e Robin gli rivolse un sorriso angelico, poi si avventarono l'uno contro l'altro, cercando di buttarsi a terra a vicenda.  
Gisborne spinse Robin in un cespuglio, ma l'altro cadendo si aggrappò a lui, lo fece sbilanciare e finirono a rotolare entrambi lungo un pendio scosceso.  
Guy atterrò di schiena nella polvere della strada, Robin gli cadde addosso un attimo dopo, lasciandolo senza fiato per l'impatto e nessuno dei due ebbe il tempo di reagire prima che due cavalli lanciati al galoppo lungo la strada arrivassero troppo vicini, rischiando di calpestarli.  
Per fortuna di entrambi, i cavalieri si accorsero del pericolo e tirarono le redini, facendo impennare i cavalli, ma fermandoli in tempo.  
Ansimando, Guy cercò di spingere via Robin per rialzarsi da terra, ma quando alzò lo sguardo verso le due persone a cavallo, rimase a fissarle, impietrito. Robin, che ancora stringeva nel pugno la stoffa della camicia di Guy, sembrava ugualmente sorpreso.  
Marian smontò di sella, allibita, senza distogliere lo sguardo dai due uomini stesi in mezzo alla strada.  
\- Guy! Robin! Cosa diavolo state facendo?! - Sbottò, poi lanciò uno sguardo preoccupato ad Archer, ricordandosi che Robin Hood era un fuorilegge e lui il braccio destro dello sceriffo.  
Il giovane lanciò uno sguardo stupito ai suoi fratelli, poi fece un breve sorriso a Marian.  
\- Io non ho visto nulla, non ho sentito niente e ora devo proprio tornare a Nottingham prima che lo sceriffo si accorga che sono in ritardo. Ah, Gisborne, ero venuto a dirti che lo sceriffo ha fatto rinchiudere lady Isabella nelle segrete del castello per aver tentato di fuggire da suo marito. Ho dato disposizioni che _nessuno_ possa entrare nella sua cella, ho io la chiave, ma se domani verrai al castello lo sceriffo non potrà negarti il diritto di vederla e parlare con lei.  
Archer guardò per un attimo Marian, intimidito dall'espressione che vedeva sul volto della ragazza, poi prima che uno degli altri tre potesse dire qualcosa, girò il cavallo e ripartì al galoppo.  
Marian lo guardò andare via, poi tornò a rivolgere la propria attenzione a Guy e a Robin: entrambi erano fradici di pioggia e sporchi di fango e, anche se lei non li avesse visti azzuffarsi con i propri occhi, i segni che avevano sul volto avrebbero dimostrato che dovevano aver lottato violentemente.  
La ragazza notò che Guy aveva un taglio sanguinolento sulla fronte, seminascosto dai capelli arruffati, ma non permise alla preoccupazione di ammorbidire la sua espressione o di addolcire il tono della sua voce mentre si avvicinava ai due uomini.  
\- Credo che voi due mi dobbiate una spiegazione.  



	37. Fools

Robin Hood lasciò andare la camicia di Guy e si rialzò da terra. Sorrise sfrontatamente a Marian, senza però osare fissarla negli occhi e guardò il sentiero che si inoltrava nel bosco.  
\- È meglio che io torni al campo, Archer potrebbe essere andato a chiamare i soldati.  
Guy gli lanciò uno sguardo omicida.  
\- Archer non avvertirà nessuno, non pensare di potertela cavare così, Hood.  
\- Basta così! - Disse Marian, in un tono gelido che nessuno dei due si sarebbe azzardato a contraddire. - Guy, non voglio sentire certe minacce e tu, Robin, non pensare nemmeno di andare via prima che io abbia avuto una spiegazione soddisfacente per il vostro comportamento vergognoso!  
La ragazza fissò i due uomini e notò che entrambi stavano tremando di freddo.  
Scosse la testa con aria esasperata e indicò Knighton Hall.  
\- Idioti. Entrate subito in casa. Entrambi. E non voglio sentire obiezioni.  
  
Djaq era seduta accanto al camino della sala principale insieme ad Alice e a Mary. I gemelli dormivano e la bambina li osservava, facendo dondolare dolcemente la culla.  
Djaq saltò in piedi quando la porta si aprì e sorrise quando vide entrare in casa Guy: era malconcio e inzuppato, ma vivo e apparentemente non ferito in modo serio. La ragazza si era preoccupata per lui non vedendolo tornare a casa e corse ad abbracciarlo, sollevata.  
\- Stai bene! - Esclamò, contenta, ma si staccò subito da lui nel vedere che Marian lo aveva seguito in casa e che li stava fissando con uno sguardo ostile.  
\- Djaq!  
La giovane si stupì nel sentire la voce di Robin e guardò il fuorilegge: anche lui era nelle stesse condizioni di Gisborne e Djaq si chiese cosa avessero combinato quei due.v  
\- Che ci fai qui? - Dissero contemporaneamente lei e Robin, ma nessuno dei due rispose a quella domanda perché in quel momento i bambini iniziarono a piangere.  
Robin guardò la culla, stupito, e sorrise, comprendendo a cosa si era riferito Guy quando aveva parlato di “due sorprese”.  
\- Gemelli? - Chiese, avvicinandosi alla culla, ma Alice si mise di fronte a lui con le braccia incrociate e aria bellicosa.  
\- Non provate nemmeno ad avvicinarvi ai bambini in quelle condizioni. E nemmeno voi, Sir Guy.  
\- Ben detto. - Approvò Marian. - E voi andate subito a togliervi quei vestiti bagnati prima di prendervi un malanno.  
\- Dirò a Oliver e a Jack di farvi preparare un bagno caldo. Mary, vai a chiamare tuo padre e tuo fratello, poi vieni in cucina e iniziamo a scaldare l'acqua.  
Marian attese che la donna si fosse allontanata prima di tornare a rivolgersi a Guy e a Robin.  
\- Dovreste vergognarvi entrambi, due uomini adulti che si prendono a botte come ragazzini indisciplinati! Per cosa, poi? Credevo che aveste almeno stabilito una tregua e che tu avessi accettato la mia decisione, Robin.  
Guy e Robin avevano già iniziato a salire le scale, ma alle parole di Marian il fuorilegge si voltò a guardarla con un sorriso irritante.  
\- Non credi di essere un po' presuntuosa, adesso? Se io e Gisborne abbiamo un disaccordo, non è detto che la causa debba per forza essere tu.  
Marian lo fissò, presa alla sprovvista da quella risposta e Robin approfittò del suo stupore per affrettarsi a salire le scale prima che la ragazza potesse reagire.  
Una volta arrivati al piano di sopra, Robin notò che Guy stava trattenendo una risata.  
\- Non siamo già abbastanza nei guai, Hood? - Chiese a bassa voce.  
Robin sogghignò.  
\- Ho un orgoglio anche io, Gisborne. Non può credere che dopo tutto questo tempo io sia ancora geloso di lei dopo che ha scelto un altro. Ed è la pura e semplice verità.  
Robin lasciò cadere a terra i vestiti bagnati e Guy prese dal letto una coperta e gliela lanciò. Il fuorilegge ci si avvolse e sedette di fronte al camino con un sospiro di soddisfazione.  
Osservò Guy che si era tolto la camicia inzuppata e che stava cercando di pulire dal sangue coagulato la ferita che aveva sulla spalla.  
Si sentì al disagio al pensiero di essere stato lui a colpirlo per errore e ancora più in colpa nel ripensare al momento in cui gli aveva fatto sbattere la testa sulla pietra.  
\- Sei sicuro di stare bene?  
Guy si voltò a guardarlo, un po' sorpreso da quella domanda, poi lasciò stare la ferita, prese anche lui una coperta e andò a sedersi accanto al fuoco di fronte a Robin.  
\- Cosa c'è, Hood, ti preoccupi per me? Mi hanno detto spesso che ho la testa dura e probabilmente è vero. - Guy gli sorrise. - La prossima volta che cercherai di farmi fuori dovrai impegnarti di più.  
\- Spero sinceramente che non ci sia una prossima volta. Cosa diciamo a Marian? Non si arrenderà finché non avrà saputo perché stavamo litigando.  
Gisborne osservò le fiamme per qualche secondo, riflettendo.  
\- Credo che dovremmo dirle la verità, o almeno qualcosa che ci si avvicini. Sicuramente verrà a sapere che hai cercato di rapire Isabella…  
\- Non l'ho rapita! La stavo aiutando a fuggire.  
\- Ma è quello che diranno. Robin Hood, il malvagio fuorilegge che cerca di strappare una donna innocente dalle braccia del marito per chissà quali motivi. Conosci Vaisey, non perderà un'occasione come questa per gettare del fango sul tuo nome e Thornton lo appoggerà perché per lui sarebbe umiliante far sapere che sua moglie ha tentato la fuga.  
\- E allora cosa diremo?  
\- Che tu hai cercato di farla fuggire senza riuscirci e che io me la sono presa con te perché sono venuto a saperlo e ho pensato che così facendo l'avevi messa in pericolo, mentre tu hai accusato me di averla venduta a Thornton.  
\- È plausibile.  
\- Ed è la verità. Non tutta, ma sempre la verità.  
Un discreto bussare alla porta annunciò l'ingresso di Alice.  
La donna si affacciò sulla soglia e osservò i due uomini seduti accanto al camino. Per lei la presenza di Robin Hood in quella casa non era così strana, durante i mesi in cui Gisborne aveva fatto ricostruire Knighton Hall lei aveva visto spesso i due uomini insieme, ma a quanto pareva lady Marian non era a conoscenza della loro alleanza perciò Alice aveva tenuto la bocca chiusa e aveva fatto finta di nulla.  
\- Sir Guy, il bagno è pronto. Ho fatto riempire entrambe le vasche e Djaq ha aggiunto delle erbe all'acqua. Ha detto che daranno sollievo ai lividi.  
\- Grazie, Alice. - Disse Guy, facendo cenno a Robin di seguirlo. - Puoi prepararci qualcosa da mangiare nel frattempo?  
La donna sorrise.  
\- Non serve, Sir Guy, ci sta già pensando Lady Marian.  
Guy e Robin si scambiarono uno sguardo preoccupato.  
  
Marian sorrise guardando la bambina che Djaq le aveva messo tra le braccia e la rabbia che aveva provato vedendo Guy e Robin che lottavano come ragazzini di strada iniziò a svanire.  
\- Non essere troppo dura con loro. - Disse Djaq, intuendo i suoi pensieri. - A volte gli uomini fanno sciocchezze del genere.  
\- Loro non dovrebbero. Non dopo essere stati nemici per tanto tempo. Speravo che dopo tutto quello che è successo avessero trovato almeno una tregua… Al vostro matrimonio si sono tollerati civilmente, perché non possono continuare a farlo? Credi che dipenda da quello che è successo al castello quando lo sceriffo ha costretto Guy a frustare Robin? O è perché qualche mese fa Robin aveva ferito Guy con una freccia?  
Djaq scosse la testa sorridendo.  
\- Oppure semplicemente hanno risolto un banale litigio nel modo stupido preferito da buona parte degli uomini. Ma se vuoi saperlo il modo più semplice è chiederlo a loro, visto che stanno arrivando. - Concluse, accennando alle scale.  
Guy e Robin scesero i gradini in silenzio e le due ragazze sorrisero divertite nel vederli apparire nella sala: avevano entrambi i capelli ancora umidi, ma avevano smesso di tremare ed erano riusciti a lavar via la maggior parte del sangue e del fango. Tutti e due indossavano pantaloni e una maglia nera e Robin sembrava non apprezzare troppo quei vestiti troppo grandi per lui.  
\- Credo che Gisborne abbia il guardaroba meno fantasioso di tutta Nottingham. Hai qualcosa che non sia nero?  
Guy sbuffò a quelle parole.  
\- Dovresti essere contento che non ti abbia lasciato a tremare di freddo nei tuoi stracci inzuppati.  
Robin fece per rispondergli a tono, ma lo sguardo minaccioso di Marian lo zittì.  
\- Sto ancora aspettando una spiegazione.  
Guy e Robin le raccontarono quello che avevano stabilito poco prima, sperando di risultare credibili e alla fine Marian si convinse che si era trattato solo di un litigio in cui nessuno dei due aveva veramente ragione o davvero torto e che non avrebbe compromesso la tregua che avevano stabilito.  
Si avvicinò a Guy e gli spostò i capelli dalla fronte con una specie di carezza, esponendo la ferita: Guy aveva lavato via il sangue secco, ma il taglio era ancora aperto e circondato da un grosso livido.  
\- Mi sono preoccupata quando Archer mi ha detto che non eri a Knighton. E avevo ragione di esserlo, guarda qua, potevi romperti la testa.  
\- Mi dispiace.  
\- Adesso stai fermo, lasciati medicare. - Disse Marian e iniziò a spalmargli sulle ferite l'unguento contenuto nella ciotola che teneva in mano. Guy annuì e chiuse gli occhi, sorridendo leggermente ogni volta che le dita di Marian gli sfioravano la pelle.  
Djaq sorrise, avvicinandosi a Robin con un'identica ciotola tra le mani.  
\- Ce n'è anche per te, ma non aspettarti di essere coccolato.  
Robin lanciò uno sguardo ironico a Guy e Marian.  
\- Suppongo che sopravviverò lo stesso.  
  
Allan rientrò in casa, sbadigliando. Aveva passato buona parte della notte alla taverna a bere con Will e il resto del tempo a cercare Gisborne e Robin Hood. Per fortuna dalle parti di Nottingham aveva incontrato Archer che gli aveva fatto sapere che erano entrambi sani e salvi e in balia dell'ira di lady Marian.  
Allan era scoppiato a ridere e si era rimesso in viaggio per Knighton col cuore più leggero. Aveva avvisato anche i compagni di Robin e poi aveva spronato il cavallo per galoppare verso casa.  
\- Ehi, Giz, dov'eri finito? - Chiese come se niente fosse, sedendosi a tavola insieme agli altri, poi osservò i vestiti indossati da Robin, divertito. - Ti eri stancato del verde? O volevi imitare lo stile di Giz?  
\- A quello ci pensi già tu. - Replicò Robin con un sogghigno, facendo un cenno al colore degli abiti di Allan.  
Allan sorrise.  
\- Bene, cosa c'è da mangiare?  
Alice portò a tavola un vassoio e riempì i piatti dei tre uomini.  
Allan lanciò uno sguardo dubbioso alla poltiglia grumosa che si era ritrovato nel piatto, cercando di capire se fosse carne o altro.  
\- Cos'è? - Chiese cautamente, lanciando uno sguardo a Gisborne e a Robin, ma gli altri due tenevano gli occhi bassi con aria rassegnata.  
Alice nascose un sorriso divertito dietro la mano.  
\- Ricetta di lady Marian.  
Allan si alzò di scatto, annunciando di essersi ricordato di un impegno importante e si eclissò in pochi secondi, abbandonando Guy e Robin al loro destino.  
Alice tornò in cucina, raggiunse Djaq e Marian che la stavano aspettando dietro la porta e le tre donne scoppiarono a ridere.  
Si affacciarono alla porta socchiusa e videro che Robin e Guy si erano scambiati uno sguardo afflitto e poi erano tornati a fissare tetramente i loro piatti senza avere né il coraggio di iniziare a mangiare né di rifiutare col rischio di offendere Marian.  
Djaq si voltò a guardare Marian, sorridendo divertita.  
\- Glielo diciamo adesso che quello in realtà è il pastone per i maiali e che il loro vero pasto lo ha cucinato Alice oppure aspettiamo ancora un po'?  
La ragazza fissò i lividi che segnavano il viso dei due uomini e scosse la testa con un sorrisetto spietato.  
\- Si sono comportati da idioti, lasciamoli soffrire ancora un po', magari la prossima volta ci penseranno due volte prima di azzuffarsi.  
Djaq e Alice ridacchiarono.  
\- Secondo voi avranno il coraggio di assaggiarlo? - Chiese la ragazza saracena e tutte e tre si scambiarono uno sguardo divertito.  
\- Io scommetto su Guy. - Disse Marian.  
\- Anche dopo che lo hai quasi avvelenato? E non ti scordare che Robin è abituato alla cucina di Much. - Ipotizzò Djaq.  
\- Secondo me non hanno il coraggio. - Commentò Alice.  
\- Dovremmo dirglielo però… - disse Djaq.  
\- E non sei curiosa di sapere chi di noi ha ragione? - Ribatté Marian.  
Le tre donne si scambiarono un sorriso e tornarono a spiare dalla fessura della porta.  



	38. Prison and Sanctuary

Guy attraversò le strade di Nottingham senza affrettare il passo del cavallo. La città era deserta a causa della pioggia battente che spingeva la gente a restare al riparo nelle case. Le poche persone che erano costrette a uscire di casa percorrevano le strade di corsa per bagnarsi il meno possibile, ma Gisborne lasciava che il cavallo proseguisse lentamente verso il castello.  
Anche se il cavaliere nero indossava un mantello pesante che lo riparava in parte dalla pioggia durante il viaggio da Knighton aveva preso abbastanza acqua da essere fradicio e infreddolito, ma era talmente assorto nei suoi pensieri da non badare a quei disagi.  
Pensava a sua sorella, condannata a una vita di sofferenza a causa sua e ora rinchiusa nelle segrete del castello e la pioggia che ingrigiva la città gli sembrava perfettamente adeguata al suo stato d'animo.  
Ma non poteva permettersi di cedere allo sconforto, si disse, scendendo da cavallo e affidando le redini a un servitore: lui era l'unica persona che avesse la possibilità di aiutare Isabella e doveva dimostrarsi forte per poter affrontare Thornton e lo sceriffo.  
Salì le scale del castello e si diresse alla sala principale senza perdere tempo a fare annunciare la sua presenza e a richiedere udienza allo sceriffo: per esperienza sapeva che a quell'ora lo avrebbe trovato lì.  
Vaisey era seduto sul trono di legno a un'estremità del tavolo lungo e Archer era in piedi alle sue spalle, nella posizione che un tempo era appartenuta a Gisborne.  
Guy incrociò per un attimo lo sguardo del fratellastro e il lampo di approvazione negli occhi di Archer gli fece capire che aveva scelto un buon momento per presentarsi.  
Fortunatamente Thornton non era presente.  
Vaisey lanciò uno sguardo vagamente stupito al cavaliere nero.  
\- Oh, Gizzy. A cosa dobbiamo il fastidio della tua presenza? Hai trovato qualche altro modo fantasioso per renderti ridicolo e vuoi mostrarcelo?  
Guy ignorò il tono sprezzante dello sceriffo, fece un leggero inchino e si rivolse a lui in tono rispettoso, ma deciso.  
\- Sono venuto a sapere che mia sorella è prigioniera nella segrete del castello, mio signore.  
\- Oh, sì, brutto affare quello. Te l'ho detto spesso in passato, ma non mi hai mai voluto ascoltare, Gisborne. Le donne, tutte senza nessuna eccezione, sono peggio di una disgrazia. Lebbrose, dalla prima all'ultima. Lady Isabella ha tentato di sottrarsi al sacro vincolo del matrimonio fuggendo dalla casa del proprio marito ed è stata ritrovata insieme a Robin Hood. Solo questo potrebbe essere sufficiente a farla giustiziare, la complicità con un fuorilegge è punibile con la morte.  
Guy trattenne il respiro per un attimo prima di rivolgersi nuovamente allo sceriffo.  
\- Mio signore, sono sicuro che mia sorella non ha nulla a che fare con Hood.  
Vaisey lo fissò.  
\- È la stessa cosa che ha detto Thornton. Il nome di sua moglie non può essere associato con quello di un comune fuorilegge, perciò deve essere stato sicuramente Hood a rapirla contro la sua volontà. Cosa ne pensi, Gisborne?  
Guy cercò di non lasciar trapelare l'odio che provava per Thornton e si costrinse ad annuire.  
\- Deve essere così senza alcun dubbio. - Disse a bassa voce.  
\- Però non posso lasciarla andare. - Disse Vaisey in tono falsamente dispiaciuto. - Vedi, Gizzy, tua sorella si è comunque allontanata da casa, che volesse incontrarsi con Hood oppure no e non posso permettere che una situazione del genere possa ripetersi. Ho degli affari da concludere con Thornton e se la moglie potesse essere rapita dai fuorilegge, sarebbe un danno anche per me. In una situazione normale lascerei che fosse suo marito a occuparsi di lei come meglio ritenga necessario, ma per il momento Thornton ha altro a cui pensare e la sua presenza è richiesta a Nottingham, quindi l'unico modo per garantire la sicurezza di sua moglie è quello di tenerla qui al castello.  
\- Nelle segrete, signore?  
\- Vedi Gizzy, è stata trovata insieme a Hood, se la cosa dovesse ripetersi non mi resterebbe altra scelta che farla impiccare. Se è rinchiusa lì è solo per il suo stesso bene, non ho intenzione di sprecare delle guardie per farla sorvegliare.  
\- Affidatela a me. Sono suo fratello, la porterò a Knighton e mi prenderò ogni responsabilità per le sue azioni.  
Vaisey scosse la testa.  
\- Sarebbe comodo per tutti, potrei prenderlo in considerazione. Un aiutino: no. Me lo hai dimostrato molto bene Gizzy, non ci si può fidare di te e di nessuno che abbia a che fare con te. E dopotutto tua sorella è una Gisborne, no? Scordatelo. Quella donna non metterà piede fuori dalla cella se non per salire sul patibolo o per tornare a Shrewsbury insieme al marito.  
Archer lanciò uno sguardo di avvertimento a Guy e Gisborne si costrinse a restare calmo e a non avventarsi sullo sceriffo per prenderlo a pugni.  
\- Allora, _signore_ , chiedo di poter parlare con mia sorella.  
\- Il tuo tono non mi piace per niente, Gisborne, ma se proprio vuoi passare del tempo nelle segrete accomodati pure. Anzi, se ci tieni tanto potrei liberare una cella per te e lasciarti a marcire accanto alla tua adorata sorellina.  
\- Mi accontenterò di parlarle.  
Vaisey alzò le spalle con aria indifferente.  
\- Archer, accompagnalo. Se prova a fare qualsiasi cosa per liberare lady Isabella, arrestalo.  
  
Guy seguì Archer fuori dalla sala e i due fratelli camminarono in silenzio per un po'.  
\- Stai bene, Guy? - Chiese Archer, non appena fu certo che non ci fosse nessuno a portata di orecchio. - Cosa ti è successo l'altra notte? Quello che hai in fronte sembra un brutto taglio.  
Gisborne scosse la testa come per dire che non era importante.  
\- Non preoccuparti per questo, è stata solo un'incomprensione, ma non ci sono problemi. Ti racconterò tutto nei dettagli se vuoi, ma non qui.  
\- Fai attenzione, solo questo.  
\- Grazie per avermi avvisato l'altra sera. Se non lo avessi fatto non so come sarebbe andata a finire.  
\- Mi hanno raccontato quello che ha fatto il Guardiano Notturno per far fuggire Hood. Quell'uomo deve essere completamente pazzo. - Disse Archer con un sogghigno e Guy sorrise.  
\- Può essere.  
Archer gli diede una pacca sulla spalla.  
\- Pazzo e fortunato. Ma è meglio che faccia attenzione, la fortuna non dura mai in eterno. Sii prudente, va bene?  
\- Se non lo fossi, adesso lo sceriffo avrebbe bisogno di qualche altro dente di ricambio.  
Archer scoppiò a ridere, poi entrambi smisero di parlare nell'avvicinarsi al corridoio che portava alle segrete. Il carceriere andò loro incontro, fissando Guy con aria maligna.  
\- Lo avete arrestato, finalmente? - Chiese ad Archer.  
\- No. Ora potete andare, resterò io di guardia.  
L'uomo lo fissò, sospettoso, poi si decise ad obbedire e si allontanò, continuando a guardare Gisborne con malevolenza.  
Attesero che si fosse allontanato, poi Archer fece cenno a Guy di scendere le scale.  
\- Vai. Io aspetterò qui e mi assicurerò che non si avvicini nessuno. Isabella è nella cella in fondo, un po' isolata dagli altri prigionieri, se parlerete a bassa voce non vi sentirà nessuno.  
  
Isabella si abbracciò le ginocchia, tremando di freddo. La cella era buia e umida e i vestiti che aveva ricevuto da Meg non erano abbastanza pesanti per tenerla al caldo, ma anche se avesse avuto un mantello di pelliccia aveva l'impressione che non sarebbe mai riuscita ad allontanare il gelo che sentiva dentro.  
_Due notti. Solo due notti._  
In quasi diciassette anni si era sentita al sicuro e al caldo solo nelle due notti che aveva passato tra le braccia di Robin Hood, ma anche lui, come tutti, la aveva abbandonata.  
Per una volta era felice che lo avesse fatto, perché, se non fosse fuggito insieme a quel misterioso uomo mascherato, Robin sarebbe stato sicuramente ucciso, ma lei non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi disperatamente sola al mondo.  
Sussultò nel sentire i passi di un uomo che scendevano nelle segrete e si rannicchiò in un angolo della cella, il più lontano possibile dalle sbarre.  
Quando i soldati l'avevano catturata, suo marito l'aveva colpita duramente con alcuni schiaffi violenti, ma davanti ai suoi uomini si era trattenuto. Poi lo sceriffo la aveva fatta rinchiudere nelle segrete e il suo aiutante, Archer non aveva permesso a nessuno di entrare nella sua cella, nemmeno a Thornton, ma lei era sicura che suo marito avrebbe trovato il modo di farle pagare duramente la sua fuga e temeva il momento in cui ciò sarebbe avvenuto.  
Ora aveva il terrore che quel momento fosse arrivato.  
Vide un'ombra profilarsi sul pavimento della sua cella, ma non osò alzare gli occhi per guardare chi fosse.  
\- Isabella.  
La donna alzò il viso di scatto. Non era la voce di suo marito, di questo ne era certa, ma nella penombra delle segrete ci mise qualche secondo a riconoscere il fratello.  
\- Guy.  
Il sollievo enorme nel vedere che non era Thornton arrivato a infliggerle un castigo fu rimpiazzato dal rancore che provava per la persona che la aveva condannata a quell'inferno.  
\- _Questo_ è colpa tua. - Sibilò e lo vide chinare la testa.  
Guy si appoggiò con le mani alle sbarre della cella, come se per lui fosse troppo pesante reggersi in piedi.  
Le parole di Isabella lo avevano colpito dritto al cuore e gli sembrava di sentire ancora le suppliche disperate che si era lasciato alle spalle nella foresta quando l'aveva abbandonata di nuovo per salvare Robin Hood.  
Per un attimo fu certo che Isabella sapesse quello che aveva fatto, che avesse riconosciuto il suo indegno fratello sotto la maschera del Guardiano Notturno.  
\- Lo so. Mi dispiace. - Sussurrò.  
Isabella lo guardò, osservando il suo volto stanco e abbattuto e il suo pallore le ricordò il momento in cui lo aveva visto a terra dopo il torneo, immobile e ferito.  
Pensare che fosse morto le aveva provocato dolore, eppure lo odiava per quello che le aveva fatto.  
Le venne da piangere, ma l'orgoglio la spinse a tentare di resistere alle lacrime.  
\- Perché? Perché me lo hai fatto sposare? Non mi importava di avere una vita lussuosa, mi sarei accontentata di quello che avevamo. Non l'ho fatto per tre anni? Eri così ansioso di liberarti di un peso?  
\- Non sei mai stata un peso! - Gridò Guy e Isabella si sorprese di vedere che era lui quello che era scoppiato a piangere per primo. - Sei mia sorella, l'unica famiglia che mi fosse rimasta, come potevi essere un peso?!  
\- Perché mi hai venduta, allora?  
\- Proprio per quei tre anni. Lo so che mi avresti seguito, che ti saresti adattata anche a vivere per la strada, ma per quanto? Quanto ci avrebbe messo la fame, il freddo o una malattia a strapparti via da me? O se fossi stato io a cedere per primo, cosa avresti fatto da sola al mondo? Come potevo sopportare di vederti diventare sempre più debole e sempre più magra sapendo che eri in quella situazione per colpa mia? Come potevo guardarti morire dopo che ti avevo strappato via tutto?! Quante volte avrei voluto tornare indietro, quante volte mi sono odiato per aver appiccato quell'incendio! Ma non potevo farci nulla se non portare quel peso ogni giorno della mia vita e sapere che mi accompagnerà per sempre fino a quello della mia morte. Mi odiavo così tanto… E a volte vedevo lo stesso odio nei tuoi occhi, tu sapevi che era colpa mia e anche se non dicevi nulla so che mi consideravi l'unico responsabile della tua sofferenza.  
\- E per questo mi hai messo nelle mani di un demone?  
\- Non lo sapevo, non sapevo come fosse, te lo giuro. Era ricco, era giovane e di bell'aspetto e avrebbe potuto offrirti tutto quello che io non potevo darti e, lo ammetto, avrebbe permesso anche a me di avere una possibilità nella vita. Mi ero convinto che senza avere sotto gli occhi il volto dell'assassino dei nostri genitori saresti stata più felice, che senza di me avresti avuto una nuova occasione di ricominciare… Ma non potevo immaginare quanto potesse essere malvagio, non lo avrei nemmeno immaginato se non fosse stato lui a dirmelo…  
Mentre parlava, Guy era scivolato in ginocchio, stringendo le sbarre della cella tra le mani e Isabella si avvicinò, sedendosi a terra di fronte a lui.  
\- Ti ha detto quello che ha fatto? Quando?  
Guy fece un sospiro tremolante, cercando di smettere di piangere e alzò il viso per guardarla.  
\- Durante il torneo.  
\- È per quello che è riuscito a ferirti?  
Guy annuì.  
\- Ed è per lo stesso motivo che mi sono rialzato. Volevo ucciderlo, Isabella, non desideravo altro.  
\- Però non lo hai fatto.  
\- Se lo avessi ucciso lo sceriffo mi avrebbe fatto impiccare. E avrei trascinato a fondo con me troppe persone che non lo avrebbero meritato. Innocenti. Persone a cui voglio bene.  
\- Come ero io.  
\- Già.  
Rimasero in silenzio per un po', poi Isabella guardò il fratello. Non stava mentendo, lo sentiva, ma non riusciva a dimenticare gli anni di dolore che aveva subito a causa sua.  
\- Perché sei qui, Guy? Per lavarti la coscienza?  
\- Ti salverò da lui. Te lo giuro, sorella mia.  
\- Come? Come puoi farlo?  
\- Se ne avessi la possibilità, sarebbe già morto.  
\- Ma la forca ti fa paura. Comodo, non trovi?  
\- Se bastasse dare la mia vita per liberarti lo farei senza esitare, ma ci sono altri a cui distruggerei la vita se mi giustiziassero per l'omicidio di Thornton. Forse anche tu. Lo sceriffo potrebbe accusarti di essere mia complice, ti ucciderebbe davanti ai miei occhi solo per vendicarsi e farmi soffrire di più.  
\- E allora? Se non puoi fare niente perché sei qui? - Disse Isabella, gelida.  
\- Troverò un modo. Ho chiesto a Tuck di cercare informazioni sulla possibilità di annullare il matrimonio, forse troverà qualcosa.  
\- Chi è Tuck?  
\- Un frate. Mi ha salvato la vita, sta cercando di salvare la mia anima e forse riuscirà a salvare anche te.  
Isabella scosse la testa con un sorriso amaro.  
\- Specializzato in imprese disperate allora.  
Guy le restituì un sorriso triste.  
\- Forse. Ma ti giuro che non avrò pace finché non ti avrò salvata. Non mi arrenderò, Isabella, non gli permetterò di farti ancora del male. Non so quanto ci vorrà, ma non dovrai più temere quel mostro, non dubitarne.  
\- E intanto sono rinchiusa qui come una criminale.  
\- Queste sbarre sono solide e solo Archer ha la chiave. Puoi fidarti di lui, ti aiuterà e soprattutto non aprirà la porta della tua cella, non permetterà a nessuno di entrare. A _nessuno_ , nemmeno a tuo marito. Sei prigioniera, è vero, ma questa prigione è anche la tua salvezza, un rifugio sicuro.  
Guy si tolse il mantello che aveva indossato per cavalcare sotto la pioggia e lo passò attraverso le sbarre per metterlo sulle spalle della sorella.  
\- Farò in modo che tu abbia vestiti più caldi, cibo migliore e un letto più comodo, penserà Archer a tutto e se avrai bisogno di vedermi o di parlare con me dillo a lui, mi contatterà.  
Isabella lo fissò.  
\- Stai facendo tutto questo per avere il mio perdono, Guy?  
Il fratello scosse la testa.  
\- Voglio solo avere una possibilità di rimediare a quello che ho fatto. Non ti chiederò perdono perché probabilmente non lo merito, ma prometto che farò di tutto per proteggerti. Quando sarai libera, se lo preferirai potrai anche decidere di non volermi più vedere, ma fino ad allora permettimi di aiutarti, non ti chiedo altro.  
Isabella si avvicinò alle sbarre della cella senza rispondergli, poi, spinta da un impulso improvviso, mise una mano sulla spalla del fratello. Guy sussultò a quel contatto inaspettato e la guardò.  
\- Tanto tempo fa mi fidavo di te, pensavo che mi avresti protetta da qualunque cosa. - Disse Isabella, guardandolo negli occhi. - Non avrei mai immaginato che avresti potuto farmi così male e ho giurato a me stessa che non ti avrei permesso di farmene ancora. Ora verrò meno a questo giuramento e ti darò un'ultima possibilità. Una sola. Non tradirmi ancora, fratello.  
Guy annuì, troppo emozionato per parlare e allungò le braccia tra le sbarre per stringerla a sé.  
Isabella fu sul punto di tirarsi indietro, ma non lo fece. Guy era un punto caldo nel gelo della prigione e se Isabella chiudeva gli occhi, le sue braccia sembravano ancora quelle del ragazzo che era stato, quelle del fratello capace di proteggerla da qualsiasi cosa.  
Tra di loro c'erano le sbarre di metallo, gelide e dure, e, ancora più freddo, un muro fatto di dubbio, dolore e tradimento, ma un po' di calore riusciva a passare lo stesso.  
Isabella aveva paura di credere in Guy, temeva che se avesse smesso di odiarlo avrebbe finito per soffrire ancora, eppure non poteva fare a meno di sperare che le parole che le aveva detto fossero vere.  
_Non tradirmi ancora, fratello. Ti prego._


	39. Disease

Robin sospirò nel sentire il coro di gemiti e singhiozzi che si era alzato da una delle casupole di Nettlestone e scosse la testa con aria afflitta.  
Accanto a lui, il Guardiano Notturno stava scaricando le provviste dal carro per distribuirle alla folla di contadini che si era radunata nella piazza del villaggio.  
Molti di quegli uomini erano troppo magri ed emaciati e altri sembravano trascinarsi a stento, barcollando verso di loro per prendere il cibo per poi tornare a svanire nel buio tetro del villaggio.  
\- Deve esserne morto un altro. - Disse Robin a bassa voce, per non farsi sentire dagli abitanti del villaggio, ma Guy aveva l'impressione che anche se quegli uomini avessero sentito quelle parole non le avrebbero ascoltate, troppo oppressi dalle loro sofferenze per curarsi del dolore degli altri.  
\- Non dovremmo essere qui.  
Robin annuì. Sapeva che l'obiezione di Gisborne era più che sensata, ma non sarebbe stato capace di restare a guardare senza fare nulla.  
\- Vai via, ti raggiungerò tra poco.  
Guy scosse la testa.  
\- Sarebbe stato sensato non mettere proprio piede qui, ma visto che ormai ci siamo tanto vale finire quello che stiamo facendo. In due faremo prima. - Disse, continuando a scaricare il carro.  
Robin lo ringraziò con lo sguardo e cercò di affrettarsi, distribuendo velocemente le provviste.  
Per ultimo prese un sacchetto dalle mani di Guy e lo soppesò.  
\- È tutto qui?  
\- Djaq mi ha dato tutto quello che poteva. Per farne ancora servono altre erbe e lei per il momento non può andare a cercarle.  
\- Ti ha spiegato cosa le serve?  
\- Sì. Mi ha dato una pergamena su cui ha disegnato le piante di cui ha bisogno e mi ha insegnato come riconoscerle.  
\- Allora non appena avremo finito qui andremo a cercarle.  
\- Allan lo sta già facendo.  
\- Bene.  
Robin chiamò con un cenno una donna anziana che attendeva in disparte, fissando lui e il Guardiano Notturno con occhi intelligenti e vivaci.  
La vecchia si avvicinò appoggiandosi a un bastone intagliato.  
\- Tu sei la guaritrice? - Chiese Robin, consegnandole il sacchetto di erbe. - Allora dai questo ai malati, aiuterà ad abbassare la febbre.  
La donna osservò l'involto con aria critica.  
\- Non basterà per tutti.  
\- Domani ne porteremo ancora.  
\- Molti di loro non hanno tempo fino a domani.  
Robin la guardò, addolorato.  
\- Allora dovrai fare una scelta. Dai la medicina a quelli che hanno più possibilità di sopravvivere, fai in modo che possa salvare più persone possibile.  
La donna nascose il sacchetto in una piega della veste.  
\- Dio ti benedica, Robin, che vi benedica entrambi. E che abbia pietà di noi.  
  
Guy e Robin guidarono i cavalli su per il pendio e rimasero a fissare il villaggio, illuminato in modo spettrale dai fuochi delle pire funebri.  
\- Sono troppi. - Disse Guy. - Domani lo sceriffo stabilirà una quarantena e il villaggio rimarrà isolato, non potremo tornare ad aiutarli.  
\- Le guardie dello sceriffo ci hanno mai fermati?  
\- No, ma non è questo il punto. Vuoi davvero rischiare di portare il contagio fuori da Nettlestone? È questo che succederà se continueremo ad avvicinarci a quelle persone. Per aiutare loro potremmo mettere in pericolo molta altra gente e forse lo abbiamo già fatto.  
Robin distolse lo sguardo dalle fiamme e fece incamminare il cavallo verso la foresta.  
\- Andiamo a cercare quelle erbe, non possiamo fare molto altro. - Disse con un sospiro. Gisborne aveva ragione, tornare a Nettlestone sarebbe stato una follia ed erano stati già fin troppo imprudenti, ma avrebbe trovato un modo di far arrivare cibo e medicine agli abitanti del villaggio.  
Lo aveva già fatto in passato lanciando il cibo attaccato alle frecce, lui e Guy avrebbero potuto farlo di nuovo per consegnare viveri e medicine.  
  
Marian guardò i soldati che controllavano il varco nella palizzata che circondava il villaggio di Nettlestone e cercò di sembrare molto ingenua e triste.  
\- Non potete fare un'eccezione?  
\- Mi dispiace milady, nessuno può entrare e nessuno può uscire.  
\- Ma quella gente ha bisogno di cibo e medicine! Almeno lasciatemi portare il carro oltre il cancello.  
\- Non possiamo aprire il cancello. Ordini dello sceriffo. Ora dovete andare via, milady.  
Marian fu tentata di protestare, ma sapeva che sarebbe stato inutile. L'ultima volta che aveva tentato di fare una cosa del genere, anni prima, lo sceriffo l'aveva punita facendole tagliare i capelli in pubblico e umiliandola di fronte a tutti.  
La ragazza prese tra le dita uno dei riccioli che le sfioravano il collo e lo tirò, riuscendo ad allungarlo a malapena fino alle spalle. Grazie a Roger di Barret lo sceriffo non avrebbe avuto molto da far tagliare, ma Marian sapeva che non era quello il punto.  
Allora lo sceriffo aveva prolungato la quarantena ingiustamente solo per i propri interessi personali, ma stavolta l'epidemia di febbre era tragicamente reale e i soldati avevano tutte le ragioni per evitare l'ingresso al villaggio.  
Mestamente tornò al carro e stava per riprendere la strada che conduceva a Locksley, quando un sassolino la colpì sul polso.  
La ragazza si guardò intorno per vedere chi lo avesse lanciato e scorse Guy che, nascosto dietro un cespuglio, le faceva cenno di avvicinarsi.  
Mosse il carro in quella direzione e Gisborne salì a cassetta, prendendole le redini di mano e facendole segno di fare silenzio. Si guardò rapidamente intorno e poi incitò il cavallo, facendogli prendere un sentiero semi nascosto dalla vegetazione che girava intorno a Nettlestone.  
\- Guy, che ci fai qui? - Sussurrò Marian, stupita.  
Gisborne fermò il veicolo e la ragazza vide che lungo il sentiero c'era già un altro carro pieno di provviste.  
\- Credo che abbiamo avuto la stessa idea. - Disse Guy, accennando con la testa a Nettlestone.  
Marian gli sorrise, felice che il suo futuro marito avesse deciso di aiutare i bisognosi, ma poi vide i fuochi che ardevano a un'estremità del villaggio e il suo sorriso si spense.  
\- Ma è inutile, non ci permetteranno di entrare nel villaggio a portare le provviste…  
Guy la prese per mano e la aiutò a salire un breve pendio dal quale potevano guardare oltre la palizzata che circondava il villaggio.  
\- Non serve, guarda. Se salgo su quell'albero e cammino lungo quel ramo posso arrivare molto vicino al recinto e da lì posso lanciare facilmente cibo e medicine all'interno del villaggio.  
\- È questo ciò che stavi facendo? Ma le guardie? Se ti dovessero scoprire saresti nei guai.  
Gisborne le sorrise.  
\- Sono quasi tutte al cancello e c'è solo un uomo di pattuglia intorno al recinto. Ci mette parecchio tempo a fare il giro e dall'albero posso vedere quando si avvicina, prima che lui veda me. Ma è meglio sbrigarsi, ora. Ti va di aiutarmi? Se mi passi i sacchi da sotto l'albero faremo più in fretta.  
Marian gli gettò le braccia al collo e lo baciò, felice e orgogliosa di lui.  
  
Guy attese che la guardia fosse passata, poi si inoltrò lungo il ramo e attese che Marian gli lanciasse un sacco. Se la situazione della gente di Nettlestone non fosse stata tanto tragica, Guy si sarebbe sentito perfettamente felice. Era insieme a Marian, stavano facendo qualcosa di buono e lo sguardo della ragazza era pieno di ammirazione e orgoglio per lui.  
Tante volte aveva visto quello stesso sguardo negli occhi della gente, ma di solito era rivolto a Robin oppure al Guardiano Notturno, raramente a Guy di Gisborne. Ma ora non era necessario nascondersi dietro a una maschera e per una volta Marian era fiera delle sue azioni.  
Guy fece un cenno a uno degli abitanti del villaggio per attirare la sua attenzione e poi lanciò il primo sacco.  
  
Marian passò a Guy l'ultimo involto, si avvicinò al tronco dell'albero e con un salto afferrò il ramo più in basso, facendo forza sulle braccia per tirarsi su. Poco dopo era accanto a Guy e gli mise una mano sulla spalla, facendolo sussultare.  
\- Ti eri dimenticato che un tempo ero il Guardiano Notturno, vero? Pensavi che non fossi capace di arrampicarmi sugli alberi?  
Guy la prese tra le braccia, stringendola a sé e le sorrise.  
\- Così bella e così coraggiosa… - Sussurrò, sfiorandole il viso con un dito.  
Marian gli mise una mano sulla guancia per accarezzargli il volto prima di baciarlo. Amava sentire il contrasto tra la pelle morbida e la barba ruvida di Guy, ritrovare sotto le dita ancora uno dei contrasti che caratterizzavano il suo futuro marito.  
Solo pochi giorni prima era stata così irritata con lui per quella lite infantile con Robin Hood! Si erano comportati entrambi come ragazzini sciocchi e lei si era ritrovata a rimproverarli duramente, ma il Guy di Gisborne che era accanto a lei sul ramo di quell'albero non aveva nulla a che fare col Guy che si era azzuffato nel fango con il suo rivale.  
In quel momento Guy era gentile, generoso e quasi eroico. Probabilmente non gli importava molto della gente di Nettlestone, eppure aveva rischiato di incorrere nell'ira dello sceriffo solo perché aiutarli era giusto e Marian era incredibilmente fiera di lui.  
Lo baciò con passione e si trovò a desiderare che Guy potesse risolvere in fretta i suoi problemi con la sorella perché non vedeva l'ora di sposarlo.  
 _Ti voglio, Guy. Voglio essere tua._  
Guy interruppe il bacio ed entrambi trattennero il respiro quando la guardia passò sotto di loro, poi, non appena il soldato fu abbastanza lontano, Gisborne tornò a guardare Marian con un sorriso malizioso.  
\- Allora… Dove eravamo rimasti?  
\- Sir Guy! Lady Marian!  
Una voce proveniente dall'altra parte della palizzata li interruppe e Guy e Marian cercarono con gli occhi la persona che aveva parlato: era una contadina, ancora giovane, ma troppo magra e barcollante, con gli occhi lucidi di febbre.  
\- Abbiamo finito il cibo, mi dispiace. - Disse Marian, rattristata. Probabilmente quella donna non aveva molto da vivere, sembrava troppo malata per poter guarire. - Ma ne porteremo ancora.  
\- Non voglio cibo. - Sibilò la donna, interrompendosi ogni tanto per tossire. - Voglio il vostro aiuto.  
Guy strinse a sé Marian per confortarla e si rivolse alla donna.  
\- Abbiamo già fatto tutto quello che potevamo. - Disse, dispiaciuto.  
La contadina annuì con le lacrime agli occhi.  
\- Lo so, l'ho visto. Sapevo già che lady Marian è un angelo, ha sempre aiutato quelli che avevano bisogno di aiuto e ora continua a farlo, ma avevo paura di voi un tempo. Ma siete stato generoso, avete fatto del bene e il Signore vi ricompenserà per questo.  
Guy pensò che era ancora ampiamente in debito per tutto il male che aveva fatto e che non sarebbe stata quella singola buona azione a bilanciare i conti, ma non lo disse e fu la contadina a ricominciare a parlare, tendendo una mano verso di loro in un gesto di supplica.  
\- Per me è tardi, lo sento, ma il mio bambino è ancora sano. - Si scostò di lato e Guy e Marian videro un bambino di pochi anni di età che era rimasto nascosto dietro la gonna della madre fino ad allora. - Lui non è ammalato, ma se resterà qui morirà anche lui! Portatelo via da qui, vi prego! Salvate il mio bambino!  
Guy e Marian si scambiarono uno sguardo addolorato.  
\- La quarantena serve per non far diffondere il contagio. Nessuno può uscire oppure potrebbero ammalarsi altre persone.  
\- Ma Robin Hood e il Guardiano Notturno sono stati qui stanotte! - Gridò la madre, disperata. - Cosa cambia? Sono solo poche ore a fare la differenza?! Mio figlio sta bene, non potete condannarlo a morire! Vi prego, non potete abbandonarlo a un destino così tremendo!  
Guy strinse una mano sul polso di Marian.  
\- Andiamo. Andiamo via. - Sussurrò e la ragazza annuì tra le lacrime. Il pianto di quella madre le spezzava il cuore, ma lei e Guy non potevano farci nulla.  
\- Vi manderemo altro cibo. E medicine. - Disse a bassa voce, seguendo Guy lungo il ramo dell'albero.  
La contadina emise un grido di disperazione.  
\- Abbiate pietà del mio bambino! Non ha ancora quattro anni! Non è giusto che debba morire così! È sano, ma se resterà qui si ammalerà anche lui!  
Marian fece un altro passo avanti, ansiosa di allontanarsi da Nettlestone. Non voleva più sentire quel pianto, non voleva vedere il fumo delle pire funebri, voleva solo andare il più lontano possibile da lì e passare il resto della giornata a piangere tra le braccia di Guy.  
Sbatté contro la schiena di Gisborne e capì che si era fermato di colpo. Gli mise una mano sulla spalla e lo sentì tremare.  
\- Guy…  
\- Ha la stessa età di Seth… - Disse Guy in un sussurro.  
Marian scoppiò in lacrime.  
\- Andiamo via, ti prego. - Singhiozzò, poi si accorse che Guy stava tornando indietro lungo il ramo dell'albero, verso la palizzata. - Guy? Cosa vuoi fare?!  
\- Marian, scendi dall'albero e stacca il cavallo dal mio carro, poi portalo qui.  
\- Non vorrai…  
\- Quella donna ha ragione. Non è giusto che muoia se possiamo evitarlo.  
\- Ma se fosse infetto? Se diffondesse il contagio?  
\- C'è una guaritrice che vive nella foresta. La sua casa è isolata, lo porterò lì e non potrà contagiare nessuno.  
\- Non era quella che avevi arrestato per conto dello sceriffo? Quando avevi la febbre volevo chiamarla, ma avevi detto che non ti avrebbe mai aiutato nemmeno sotto tortura.  
\- Non deve aiutare _me_. Non si rifiuterà di prendersi cura di un bambino piccolo. Vai a prendere il cavallo, ora.  
Marian lo guardò, atterrita.  
\- E se contagiasse te?! Non ci hai pensato?!  
Guy la guardò.  
\- Ci ho pensato e non posso negare di avere paura. Ma so anche che se non lo facessi non potrei mai perdonarmelo. Ho fatto molte cose orribili, Marian, ma non ho mai ucciso un bambino. Se adesso gli voltassi le spalle pur sapendo di poterlo aiutare, sentirei di avere il sangue di quel bambino sulle mie mani. Puoi capirlo, Marian? Ti prego, portami il cavallo e poi resta lontana. Tornerò tra qualche giorno, non appena sarò sicuro che non c'è pericolo.  
La ragazza lo strinse forte. Non voleva lasciarlo andare, ma non poteva nemmeno trattenerlo.  
 _Perché, perché desideravo che fosse più eroico?_  
Il soldato di guardia passò di nuovo sotto l'albero senza accorgersi di loro. Come fu lontano, Guy baciò Marian un'ultima volta, poi saltò giù dal ramo, oltre la palizzata che circondava il villaggio.  
Intimò alla madre di allontanarsi e prese in braccio il bambino in lacrime, si arrampicò su alcune casse impilate e risalì sul ramo dell'albero un attimo prima che la sentinella completasse il suo giro.  
Guy premette una mano sulla bocca del bambino terrorizzato per impedirgli di piangere e attese, sperando che il soldato non si accorgesse del respiro affrettato del piccolo. Vide che Marian gli aveva obbedito: aveva staccato il cavallo dal carro, lasciandolo legato non troppo lontano dall'albero e poi si era allontanata, restando in piedi accanto al sentiero.  
Scese dall'albero e rimasero a guardarsi per qualche secondo da lontano, entrambi col cuore colmo di amore e di paura, poi Guy cercò di rassicurare il bambino e salì a cavallo, partendo al galoppo verso la foresta.  
  
Marian allontanò le coperte con un calcio e si rigirò nel letto, agitata, poi si svegliò con un grido angosciato e si guardò intorno, spaventata.  
Aveva sognato il volto dell'uomo che aveva ucciso per salvare Guy, ma stavolta l'incubo era stato peggiore del solito: il soldato l'aveva guardata ed era scoppiato a ridere malignamente.  
 _Quello che hai fatto, il peccato che ti ha macchiata, è stato inutile._  
Le parole di quello spettro l'avevano riempita di terrore e Marian sapeva che non avrebbe più dormito quella notte.  
 _Guy, dove sei?_  
Marian scese dal letto e si avvicinò alla finestra, avvolgendosi nella coperta. Aveva ricominciato a piovere e la temperatura dell'aria era fredda.  
Marian sperò che Guy fosse al riparo, che la guaritrice gli avesse permesso di entrare nella sua capanna o che fosse riuscito a trovare un altro rifugio nella foresta.  
Ormai erano passate due notti da quando aveva portato via il bambino e presto sarebbe tornato con una buona notizia, si disse Marian, ma non riusciva a scuotersi di dosso la paura che il sogno le aveva lasciato addosso.  
Si affacciò alla finestra, come spinta da un presentimento e sussultò nel ritrovarsi davanti agli occhi l'oggetto dei suoi pensieri: Guy era in piedi sotto la pioggia accanto al suo cavallo e guardava in alto, come se si aspettasse di vederla apparire alla finestra.  
\- Sei tornato! - Disse con un grido di gioia e fece per correre di sotto, ma Guy la chiamò, fermandola.  
\- No, Marian! Resta lì! - Disse Guy e qualcosa nella sua voce fece rabbrividire la ragazza.  
Il sole era sorto da poco, ma la pioggia rendeva difficile vedere bene e Marian non riusciva a scorgere l'espressione di Guy, ma improvvisamente fu certa che c'era qualcosa che non andava.  
\- Guy? Cosa è successo?!  
Gisborne scosse la testa e si strinse le braccia intorno al corpo con un singhiozzo.  
\- La madre si sbagliava! Non era sano! Il bambino era già malato.  
\- No!  
Guy crollò in ginocchio e Marian capì che stava piangendo.  
\- È morto! Matilda non ha potuto fare niente per aiutarlo ed è morto!  
Marian si portò le mani al viso con un singhiozzo, poi corse giù per le scale e aprì la porta di casa.  
Era addolorata per il bambino, ma vedere la sofferenza di Guy, così violenta e profonda, le spezzava il cuore.  
Voleva solo abbracciarlo e consolarlo, stringerlo a sé e sussurrargli che lui aveva fatto tutto il possibile, che non era colpa sua.  
Aveva fatto solo pochi passi quando Guy l'aveva sentita ed era saltato in piedi.  
\- No! Stai indietro! - Aveva gridato e Marian, si era fermata, presa alla sprovvista da quella reazione.  
\- Vieni in casa. - Gli disse con dolcezza. - Se resti sotto la pioggia ti ammalerai.  
\- Non posso. - Disse Guy e nel vedere la sua espressione Marian comprese.  
\- No. Non può essere.  
\- Mi ha contagiato. Ho la febbre e sta salendo ancora, lo sento. Volevo solo vederti. Non sarei dovuto venire, ma avevo bisogno di vederti prima di stare troppo male per farlo.  
\- Guy...  
Marian fece un passo avanti, ma Gisborne arretrò e la fermò alzando una mano di fronte a sé.  
\- Non avvicinarti! Ti prego, non avvicinarti! Se ti ammalassi anche tu non potrei perdonarmelo. Farò di tutto per sopravvivere, te lo giuro, lotterò con tutte le mie forze per guarire e tornare da te, ma devo sapere che tu sei al sicuro e che stai bene. Per questo devi starmi lontana.  
\- No, Guy… Ti prego, no...  
Gisborne salì a cavallo.  
\- Ti amo, Marian. - Disse, guardandola intensamente per un lungo attimo, poi spronò il cavallo e sparì tra gli alberi.  



	40. So Many Reasons to Survive

\- Gisborne! Dove sei, pezzo di idiota? Rispondi!  
Robin spinse il cavallo attraverso la foresta, angosciato e si ritrovò a odiare la pioggia che penetrava attraverso le fronde degli alberi. Se non fosse stato per l'acqua che lavava via ogni traccia, sarebbe già riuscito a raggiungere Guy, ma in quelle condizioni era difficilissimo trovare anche solo un minimo indizio per capire che direzione avesse preso.  
 _Robin, ti prego aiutami! Lo so che non lo sopporti, ma ti supplico, trovalo! Non lasciare che muoia da solo nella foresta!_  
Marian era arrivata al campo in piena notte, fradicia di pioggia e di lacrime e gli aveva raccontato quello che era successo, di come avevano portato aiuti e provviste a Nettlestone e del gesto coraggioso ma incosciente di Guy.  
Robin si era sforzato di nascondere l'ansia che provava, aveva fatto giurare a Marian che sarebbe rimasta al campo con Meg fino al suo ritorno e poi lui, Little John e Much si erano inoltrati nella foresta alla ricerca di Guy.  
Aveva mandato i suoi compagni in direzioni opposte per coprire l'area più vasta possibile mentre lui aveva scelto il percorso che gli sembrava più probabile.  
\- Robin!  
Il fuorilegge si voltò nel sentirsi chiamare e vide Allan che evidentemente aveva avuto la sua stessa idea.  
\- Non lo hai ancora trovato? - Chiese Allan, seriamente preoccupato.  
\- No, ma non deve essere troppo lontano. Se fossi in lui cercherei di tornare alla capanna di Matilda e per farlo bisogna per forza seguire questo sentiero.  
\- Sbrighiamoci allora.  
Cavalcarono per qualche minuto, cercando di non farsi sfuggire nessuna traccia.  
\- Questa volta Giz è davvero nei guai, vero? - Chiese Allan dopo un po'. - Ho sentito che a Nettlestone sono morte molte persone.  
Robin annuì.  
\- Questa febbre è pericolosa. Dobbiamo trovarlo in fretta.  
\- Djaq mi ha dato delle erbe per aiutarlo.  
\- E io ne ho raccolte delle altre. Spero che… - Robin si interruppe di colpo e fece segno ad Allan di tacere. - Ascolta! Un nitrito!  
I due uomini spronarono i cavalli e si diressero nella direzione da cui era provenuto quel suono. Il cavallo di Gisborne vagava tra i cespugli senza il suo cavaliere e Robin e Allan si guardarono freneticamente intorno per cercare Guy.  
Lo trovarono poco dopo, steso a terra ai piedi di un albero dalla chioma ampia, avvolto nel mantello in un vano tentativo di ripararsi dalla pioggia.  
Allan fece per correre verso di lui, ma Robin lo trattenne.  
\- Aspetta. Guy di sicuro non vuole che ci esponiamo al contagio, altrimenti sarebbe tornato a Knighton.  
\- Ma non possiamo lasciarlo lì!  
\- Ovviamente no. Ma dovrà aiutarci ad aiutarlo.  
  
Guy aveva sempre pensato all'inferno come al fuoco bruciante dell'incendio che aveva ucciso i suoi genitori, fiamme ardenti che gli avrebbero strappato la carne dalle ossa, ma ora tutto quello che sentiva era freddo, un gelo penetrante che lo faceva tremare.  
Eppure quello non poteva essere altro che l'inferno, cos'altro avrebbe potuto infliggergli tanta sofferenza?  
Si sentiva stanco, esausto, ma quando provava ad abbandonarsi al sonno tornavano le immagini di quella lunga e angosciante cavalcata nella foresta, col bambino che diventava sempre più caldo e debole tra le sue braccia.  
Quando lo aveva sentito tossire per la prima volta, Guy aveva rischiato di cadere di sella, colto da un terrore profondo.  
In quel momento si era reso conto dell'errore che aveva commesso e di quanto fosse grande il pericolo che stava correndo, ma non si era fermato.  
Ormai non aveva altra scelta che andare avanti e portare quel bambino dalla guaritrice.  
Una voce nella sua mente gli aveva suggerito che non era troppo tardi, che se si fosse allontanato in fretta dal bambino forse non sarebbe stato contagiato, ma come poteva farlo? Erano troppo distanti da Nettlestone per riportarlo alla madre e lasciarlo nella foresta avrebbe significato condannarlo a morte certa.  
Il piccolo aveva tossito di nuovo, agitandosi nel sonno con un piagnucolio sofferente e Guy aveva pensato a Seth neonato, solo e abbandonato tra gli alberi di Sherwood.  
Il bambino che aveva tra le braccia non assomigliava affatto a suo figlio, era esile e aveva i capelli chiarissimi, ma Gisborne riusciva a pensare solo che lui e Seth avevano la stessa età e probabilmente si divertivano con gli stessi giochi. Se fosse stato suo figlio ad essere malato, Guy avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per aiutarlo senza preoccuparsi delle conseguenze, non avrebbe mai potuto abbandonarlo solo per salvarsi la vita.  
Aveva visto lo sguardo della donna che glielo aveva affidato: sapeva che non lo avrebbe rivisto, che sarebbe morta lontana da suo figlio, ma lo aveva supplicato di portarlo via dal villaggio nella speranza che almeno lui potesse salvarlo. Guy aveva visto quella speranza nei suoi occhi, un barlume di gioia che dipendeva solo da lui e decise che non avrebbe tradito la fiducia che gli era stata data, che avrebbe fatto di tutto per salvare quel figlio non suo.  
E così aveva cavalcato senza fermarsi, stringendo la morte tra le braccia, vicino al cuore.  
Quello che era successo dopo, Guy non voleva riviverlo nei suoi incubi e per questo cercava di resistere al sonno anche se si sentiva così debole e stanco. Aveva freddo ed era scosso dai brividi, ma cercò di pensare a Marian, al suo viso come lo aveva visto solo poche ore prima, bagnato dalla pioggia e pieno di amore per lui.  
Quella, pensò, era una visione che poteva donargli un po' di calore e cercò di aggrapparsi ad essa per scacciare via tutto il resto.  
 _Gisborne! Svegliati! Apri gli occhi, stupido incosciente!_  
Guy si mosse con un gemito. Sentiva una voce insistente e fastidiosa che lo distoglieva dall'immagine di Marian, continuando a chiamarlo.  
Qualcosa lo colpì alla schiena e Guy si sforzò di aprire gli occhi per vedere cosa fosse.  
Un altro oggetto lo toccò su un braccio e rotolò a terra a pochi centimetri dalla sua testa e Guy vide che era un piccolo sasso.  
\- Smettila Robin, ha aperto gli occhi! Giz!  
Guy mise a fuoco il viso di Allan e si svegliò del tutto, allarmato. Accanto all'amico c'era anche Robin Hood, con un altro sassolino in mano pronto per essere lanciato.  
\- Non vi avvicinate. - Disse Guy a fatica. Gli faceva male la gola e lo sforzo di parlare lo fece tossire.  
\- Questo dipende solo da te. - Disse Robin, guardandolo negli occhi. - Non puoi restare qui, hai bisogno di cure e di stare a letto al caldo, quindi ora devi risalire a cavallo e proseguire fino alla capanna di Matilda.  
Guy scosse la testa, debolmente.  
\- Non ce la faccio. E comunque non mi lascerebbe entrare.  
\- Non ti sto dando una scelta, Guy, e non la darò a Matilda: in un modo o nell'altro tu arriverai in quella capanna e lei si prenderà cura di te. L'unica decisione che puoi prendere è quella di alzarti da terra e montare a cavallo. Se non ne hai la forza ti porteremo noi di peso.  
\- No! State lontani da me!  
Guy li guardò terrorizzato, temendo che potessero contagiarsi anche loro per aiutare lui e la forza della disperazione lo spinse a cercare di rialzarsi.  
Robin e Allan rimasero a guardarlo, desiderando con tutto il cuore di poterlo aiutare, ma entrambi sapevano che Gisborne li avrebbe respinti per non metterli in pericolo.  
Alla fine Guy riuscì a barcollare fino al cavallo e con un ultimo sforzo che lo lasciò sfinito e ansimante, riuscì a salire in sella.  
Robin gli rivolse un cenno di approvazione.  
\- Ora cerca solo a non cadere. Ho legato il tuo cavallo al mio e ti accompagneremo da Matilda. Non si rifiuterà di curarti, non devi preoccuparti per questo. Tu risparmia le forze e pensa a guarire, sciocco matto che non sei altro. Come hai fatto a metterti in un guaio del genere? Non eri tu che mi rimproveravi di essere stato imprudente solo qualche giorno fa?  
Guy rabbrividì e Robin si pentì delle sue parole nel vedere l'angoscia che avevano causato all'amico.  
\- Non potevo lasciarlo morire. - Disse Guy in un sussurro afflitto. - Ma è morto lo stesso e fra poco toccherà a me…  
Allan lo guardò, seriamente preoccupato, ma Robin scosse la testa con decisione.  
\- Smettila di dire idiozie, Gisborne. Le persone che sono morte erano povere, indebolite dalla malnutrizione e anziani, oppure troppo giovani. Tu sei forte e in salute, puoi e devi sopravvivere. Devi prenderti cura di Marian, di tuo figlio e di tua sorella, quindi non pensare nemmeno di poterti arrendere. Te l'ho detto prima del torneo e te lo ripeto adesso: Guy di Gisborne, ti proibisco di morire. E questo è un ordine, chiaro?  
Guy annuì, grato per quelle parole.  
Solo poco prima aveva pensato di non avere la forza di alzarsi da terra, ma ci era riuscito lo stesso.  
Forse Robin aveva ragione e in lui c'era anche la forza di sopravvivere a quella malattia che lo terrorizzava, forse una speranza esisteva ancora e lui ci si doveva aggrappare con tutte le forze per riuscire a tornare ancora una volta dalle persone che amava.  
Aveva paura, ma non si sarebbe arreso, avrebbe lottato fino all'ultimo respiro, decise.  
Chiuse gli occhi mentre i cavalli si mettevano in cammino e pensò ai volti delle persone a cui voleva bene: non doveva dimenticare che quelle persone erano il motivo per non cedere di fronte alla sofferenza.  
Un tempo aveva pensato di non avere nessuno, ma ora i motivi per sopravvivere erano tanti, molti di più di quanto non avrebbe potuto immaginare solo un paio di anni prima.  
 _Non importa quanto dolore dovrò sopportare, ma tornerò da voi._  



	41. Another Side of Him

Robin lanciò un'occhiata dietro di sé, preoccupato: Guy era pallido, sofferente e fradicio di pioggia, ma si reggeva ancora in sella.  
Allan era bianco in volto quasi quanto Guy e Robin notò che gli tremavano le mani strette sulle redini. Poteva comprendere la sua agitazione: anche lui era molto in ansia per la sorte di Gisborne e sperava solo che Matilda non avrebbe fatto troppi problemi.  
Vide il filo di fumo del camino della capanna spuntare tra gli alberi e sospirò di sollievo.  
Smontò di sella.  
\- Aspetta al riparo di quegli alberi. - Disse a Guy. - Vado a parlare con Matilda.  
\- No, Robin. - Disse Allan, indicando la donna che si stava avvicinando a loro con passo deciso. - È lei che sta venendo a parlare con te.  
\- Ah, Robin! Vedo che hai incontrato quel miserabile ammasso di pelle nera! - Disse la donna in tono bellicoso, guardando Gisborne.  
\- Matilda… - Cominciò Robin, cauto. - Guy non lavora più per lo sceriffo.  
\- Perché ci avesse lavorato sin dall'inizio è un mistero, ma del resto cosa ci si può aspettare da un patetico mentecatto del genere?  
\- Ehi! Ti ho sentita, strega! - Disse Guy, risentito, anche se un nuovo attacco di tosse rese il suo tono molto meno minaccioso di quanto avesse voluto.  
La guaritrice lo guardò.  
\- Se hai ancora la forza di litigare forse potresti anche cavartela, ma se resti lì impalato sotto la pioggia di certo mi toccherà scavare un'altra fossa. Entra in casa e togliti quei vestiti inzuppati. C'è un giaciglio davanti al fuoco, stenditi lì e cerca di scaldarti.  
Guy la guardò, stupito e Matilda lo prese per un braccio, spingendolo bruscamente in direzione della capanna.  
\- Muoviti, idiota!  
Gisborne le lanciò un'occhiataccia, ma le obbedì, barcollando verso la capanna.  
Robin era incerto se essere più meravigliato per il fatto che Matilda avesse accettato di curare Guy o nel vedere che Gisborne non si ribellava a quel trattamento irrispettoso.  
\- Lo aiuterai, allora? Posso assicurarti che Guy non è più quello di una volta…  
Matilda lo interruppe.  
\- Robin, risparmia il fiato. Fino a tre giorni fa avresti potuto cantarmi le sue lodi per una settimana di fila e non saresti comunque riuscita a convincermi ad accogliere in casa mia il cane dello sceriffo.  
Il fuorilegge scambiò uno sguardo perplesso con Allan.  
\- Lo curerai, vero? Non vorrai vendicarti per le sue azioni passate?  
La donna roteò gli occhi, esasperata.  
\- Se volessi vederlo morto mi basterebbe lasciarlo fuori dalla porta a vagare sotto la pioggia. L'ho fatto entrare nella mia capanna per curarlo e io non uccido i miei pazienti, dovresti saperlo, Robin!  
\- Cosa ti ha fatto cambiare idea?  
Lo sguardo di Matilda si addolcì un po'.  
\- È venuto a bussare alla mia porta con quel bambino tra le braccia e mi ha supplicato di salvarlo. Quando me lo sono trovato davanti avrei voluto cacciarlo a calci, mi ricordo ancora con quanta arroganza era venuto ad arrestarmi qualche anno fa, ma il bambino stava davvero male e per quanto trovassi odioso Gisborne, non potevo non aiutarlo. Avrà avuto solo un anno o due in più della mia nipotina, le colpe di chi lo aveva portato qui non potevano ricadere su di lui. Ho preso il bambino e ho detto a Gisborne di andarsene, ma lui non si è mosso. Per tutto il tempo gli è rimasto accanto e gli ha tenuto una mano, nonostante il pericolo di contagio.  
Robin scosse la testa.  
\- Avrebbe dovuto darti ascolto e allontanarsi.  
\- Quando mai la gente ascolta i consigli sensati? E non è che non si rendesse conto del rischio, credo che lo sapesse benissimo e che ne fosse spaventato, glielo vedevo negli occhi. Ma è rimasto nonostante tutto e ha cercato di confortarlo come poteva. Una notte ho sentito che gli cantava una nenia per farlo addormentare.  
\- Giz che canta una ninna nanna? Non per dire, ma devi aver sognato. - Disse Allan, scettico.  
A Robin venne in mente la prima volta che aveva incontrato Adeline: la donna aveva cantato per Guy e aveva detto che quando era piccolo lo faceva spesso per farlo addormentare. Gisborne doveva aver cercato di imitarla per tranquillizzare il bambino malato, pensò Robin, e quel pensiero gli fece stringere il cuore.  
\- Credi quello che vuoi, ma è così. Una canzone in francese, credo. In ogni caso quando quel povero piccolo è morto, Gisborne era semplicemente sconvolto. Mi ha stupita, anche quel diavolo ha un lato decente che non avrei mai sospettato. Anche con tutte le nefandezze che ha fatto agli ordini di quel sacco di escrementi suini dello sceriffo, non si può dire che quell'uomo non amasse suo figlio.  
\- Quello non era suo figlio.  
Matilda guardò Robin, sinceramente stupita.  
\- Davvero?  
\- Non aveva mai visto quel bambino prima. Ti prego, salvalo.  
\- Ci tieni molto, vero? Eppure un tempo era tuo nemico.  
Robin annuì.  
\- Lo era. E ora lo considero un fratello.  
Matilda lo fissò per qualche istante.  
\- Non posso garantire nulla, molto dipenderà da lui, ma farò il possibile. Ora andate, forse tra due o tre giorni saprò dirvi se ci sono speranze oppure no.  
  
Meg osservò Marian da lontano, senza decidersi ad avvicinarsi a lei.  
Si erano già incontrate in altre occasioni, ma quella era la prima volta che aveva il tempo per guardare bene la donna che aveva conquistato il cuore di Guy di Gisborne.  
Meg aveva capito molto bene che Guy non avrebbe mai ricambiato il suo interesse e si era rassegnata già da tempo, ma era comunque curiosa di capire se quella lady Marian avesse qualcosa in più rispetto a lei.  
Era graziosa e quello non si poteva negare, ma non più di Meg: diversa da lei, ma non più bella, né più brutta.  
I capelli scuri di Marian erano più corti di quelli delle altre dame che aveva incontrato e una piccola cicatrice segnava la pelle perfetta del suo viso. Meg ricordò che Allan le aveva detto che quelli erano i segni del trattamento che le era stato riservato da un certo Roger di Barret.  
\- Uomini. - Sussurrò tra sé con disprezzo. - Alcuni di loro non sono contenti se non ci fanno male.  
Meg guardò di nuovo Marian, impietosita: la ragazza era seduta su uno dei tronchi accanto al fuoco, completamente immobile. Si abbracciava il corpo con le braccia e le lacrime continuavano a scivolarle sul viso senza che lei facesse nulla per asciugarle. Era anche inzuppata di pioggia, notò Meg, avvicinandosi a lei.  
\- Dovresti cambiarti quei vestiti bagnati o ti ammalerai anche tu. - Le disse in tono gentile e Marian alzò lo sguardo su di lei. Il riferimento alla malattia la fece scoppiare in nuovi singhiozzi e Meg le prese una mano.  
\- Guy non lo vorrebbe. - Disse con dolcezza, tirandola leggermente per farla alzare in piedi e guidandola verso la zona del campo che i fuorilegge le avevano riservato. Condusse Marian oltre la tenda che schermava la sua branda e tirò fuori da sotto il letto il baule che conteneva i pochi vestiti che possedeva.  
\- Scegli pure quello che preferisci, dovrebbero andarti bene.  
Marian si asciugò gli occhi e annuì, ringraziandola a bassa voce. Si sentiva stordita dalla preoccupazione e riusciva a pensare solo a Guy, solo e malato nella foresta, sotto quella pioggia battente.  
Come poteva pensare a scaldarsi e a indossare abiti asciutti quando lui stava soffrendo? Ma quella ragazza, Meg, aveva ragione: Guy non avrebbe voluto che si ammalasse anche lei.  
Si chinò sul baule, osservando i vestiti di Meg per sceglierne uno e il suo sguardo cadde su un abito diverso dagli altri, molto più volgare e vistoso. Lo riconobbe con un sussulto: era quello indossato dalla donna che aveva visto alla taverna con Guy!  
Quindi era davvero _quella_ Meg, pensò Marian con un guizzo di odio nei confronti dell'altra ragazza, era di fronte alla donna che era stata l'amante di Guy.  
Meg notò che Marian non aveva ancora accennato a cambiarsi d'abito e pensò che dipendesse dall'angoscia che provava. Lei stessa era terribilmente in ansia per la sorte di Gisborne, ma per la sua fidanzata doveva essere mille volte peggio.  
\- Robin lo troverà, ne sono sicura. E Guy è forte, vedrai che starà bene.  
Marian alzò la testa di scatto e Meg arretrò di un passo, spaventata dalla rabbia che scorgeva negli occhi dell'altra ragazza.  
- _Guy è forte_? E _tu_ come fai a saperlo? Lo conosci _così_ bene? Che diritto hai di chiamarlo per nome? Lui è il _mio_ fidanzato! Qualsiasi cosa tu abbia a che fare con lui, scordatela! Non ti permetterò di portarmelo via, ricordalo bene.  
Meg seguì lo sguardo di Marian e vide il vestito che stava fissando. Arrossì nel ripensare al modo umiliante in cui si era offerta a Guy e al suo rifiuto gentile. Stava per dire a Marian che non era successo nulla tra loro, ma capì che in quel modo avrebbe rischiato di tradire il segreto del Guardiano Notturno.  
\- Oh, ormai l'ho capito bene. Qualsiasi cosa io possa aver provato per lui, so bene che il suo cuore è solo tuo. Non dubitare dei suoi sentimenti, appartengono solo ed esclusivamente a te. Non hai più nulla da temere da parte mia, te lo giuro. - Disse a bassa voce e l'ira di Marian si spense nel sentire il suo tono triste.  
Prese un abito dal baule e iniziò a togliersi i vestiti bagnati.  
\- Suppongo che in questo momento non abbia molta importanza. - Disse, afflitta. - Guy potrebbe morire... È colpa mia, avrei dovuto impedirglielo! Lui cerca sempre di proteggermi, ma io non ho saputo proteggere lui!  
Marian scoppiò di nuovo a piangere e Meg la abbracciò d'impulso.  
Guy le piaceva, era il primo uomo per cui avesse provato interesse e non disgusto e Meg credeva che sarebbe stata sempre un po' innamorata di lui, ma sapeva anche che il suo cuore apparteneva solo alla ragazza che stava piangendo tra le sue braccia. Guy era anche un amico, la persona che le aveva salvato la vita e il Guardiano Notturno e, anche se non poteva permettersi di amarlo, poteva volergli bene come se avesse fatto parte della sua famiglia.  
Meg pensò che in fondo era così: suo padre non le voleva bene, ma Robin, Guy, Allan e gli altri membri della banda erano diventati la sua famiglia, si preoccupavano per lei e le davano fiducia.  
E lei poteva fare lo stesso per loro. Guy era in pericolo e Meg non poteva sapere se sarebbe sopravvissuto, ma lei non poteva aiutarlo in nessun modo. Però poteva fare qualcosa che a Guy avrebbe fatto piacere e che lui stesso avrebbe fatto se avesse potuto: poteva asciugare le lacrime della donna che amava.  
\- Non piangere, Guy ce la farà e tornerà da te. - Sussurrò, porgendole un fazzoletto. - Lo so che è difficile, ma le lacrime non servono. Però possiamo fare qualcosa di utile. Vestiti e vieni con me.  
Meg la guidò in un altro punto del campo e le mostrò i molti fasci di erbe e i mucchi di radici e corteccia accumulati nella dispensa di Much.  
\- Cosa sono?  
\- Erbe medicinali. Djaq ha spiegato ai ragazzi cosa dovevano cercare e nei giorni scorsi hanno raccolto tutto quello che trovavano per aiutare gli abitanti di Nettlestone.  
Meg prese un ciuffo di erbe ormai secco e lo mise in un mortaio, poi prese un pestello per ridurlo in polvere. Marian notò che la ragazza aveva le dita macchiate e capì che negli ultimi giorni doveva aver lavorato spesso per preparare le medicine per i malati del villaggio.  
Meg versò la polvere in un sacchetto e porse il pestello a Marian.  
\- Tu continua a fare così, io intanto farò bollire la corteccia di salice.  
Marian annuì e si mise al lavoro.  
Meg aveva ragione. Ormai quello che c'era stato tra lei e Guy non era importante, non finché Guy era in pericolo, e fare qualcosa di utile era molto meglio che non passare il tempo a piangere e tormentarsi.  
_Ti prego Guy, io sarò forte, ma tu torna da me._  



	42. We Were Both Wrong

Guy sentiva il calore del fuoco sulla pelle, ma quel tepore non riusciva comunque a scaldarlo. Si chiese se quel gelo che sentiva fosse il tocco glaciale della morte e se sarebbe mai più riuscito a smettere di tremare.  
Almeno il giaciglio su cui era steso era morbido e confortevole e potersi finalmente stendere era stato un sollievo enorme per il suo corpo stanco e dolorante. Cavalcare fino alla capanna della guaritrice era stato estremamente faticoso e per un paio di volte Guy aveva temuto di essere sul punto di svenire e cadere da cavallo.  
Rimase steso su un fianco a fissare il fuoco, cercando di riprendere le forze, ma non voleva dormire, anche se ne sentiva il bisogno. Iniziò a tossire e ogni colpo di tosse gli faceva dolere il petto e lacrimare gli occhi, lasciandolo ancora più stanco e debole di prima.  
Si addormentò per qualche minuto e quando riaprì gli occhi Matilda era seduta accanto al giaciglio e lo fissava.  
La donna si alzò, raccolse i vestiti bagnati che Guy aveva lasciato cadere a terra e li stese in un angolo della capanna, poi tornò a sedersi vicino a lui.  
\- Vedo che almeno non sei stato stupido come mi aspettavo e hai seguito il mio consiglio.  
Guy la fissò, irritato.  
\- Gradirei un po' più di rispetto, strega.  
Matilda scoppiò a ridere.  
\- Nonostante la febbre ti è rimasto un po' di spirito combattivo, eh? Risparmialo per affrontare la malattia, ti sarà utile. - Gli mise una mano sulla fronte per sentire la temperatura e scosse la testa. - Dovrai ammettere che andare in giro per la foresta sotto la pioggia con la febbre così alta non è stata un'idea particolarmente brillante. Ti avevo detto di restare, ma sei corso via come un matto. L'intelligenza non era una dote richiesta per lavorare per lo sceriffo, vero?  
Guy avrebbe voluto risponderle a tono, ma si sentiva troppo sfinito per litigare. Si strinse addosso la coperta con un ennesimo brivido e sospirò.  
\- Dovevo vederla… Forse sono destinato a morire e avevo bisogno di rivedere il suo viso ancora una volta…  
Matilda lo fissò per qualche secondo e Guy penso che gli avrebbe rivolto qualche altro commento sarcastico, ma la donna si limitò ad annuire.  
\- Tua moglie?  
\- Non ancora.  
\- Beh, allora vediamo di farti arrivare al matrimonio. - Matilda lo aiutò a sedersi e gli mise in mano una ciotola piena di un liquido caldo. - Bevilo tutto e cerca di tenerlo giù.  
\- Cos'è? - Chiese Guy, diffidente, annusando quel liquido maleodorante.  
Matilda alzò un sopracciglio.  
\- Mettiamo una cosa in chiaro, signor cavaliere nero: se non ti fidi delle mie capacità quella è la porta. Da quando hai varcato quella soglia il mio unico obiettivo è diventato quello di farti guarire quindi è solo nel tuo interesse fare tutto quello che ti dirò senza protestare o dubitare delle mie intenzioni. Se vuoi morire, benissimo, non seguire i miei consigli e di certo non piangerò per te, ma se vuoi avere qualche speranza dovrai fidarti e seguire le mie istruzioni. Chiaro?  
Guy annuì, poi si portò la ciotola alle labbra e ne bevve il contenuto cercando di non badare al sapore.  
Mise giù la ciotola vuota e chiuse gli occhi, cercando di resistere alla nausea. Pensò che non ci sarebbe riuscito e si ritrovò a sperare che almeno Matilda avesse un secchio a portata di mano perché non era sicuro di avere la forza di alzarsi per correre fuori.  
La guaritrice gli mise una mano sulle spalle con un gesto gentile e Guy aprì gli occhi, stupito.  
\- Respira a fondo e lentamente. - Disse Matilda. - Tra poco passerà.  
Gisborne le obbedì e Matilda nel frattempo gli sistemò meglio la coperta che si era avvolto intorno alle spalle. Notò il laccio che portava al collo e lo tirò, trovando la piastrina di legno che lo identificava come membro della banda di Robin Hood.  
\- Allora è vero. A quanto pare sei davvero cambiato oppure Robin non ti avrebbe accettato tra i suoi uomini. Ma è meglio che per il momento tu la tolga. La terrò al sicuro per te, non preoccuparti.  
La donna gli sfilò il laccio dal collo e mise la piastrina sulla mensola del camino, poi tornò accanto a Guy.  
\- Lo sapevi che sono stata io a far nascere Robin? È davvero un peccato che la madre non sia sopravvissuta, era una donna così bella e vivace… Robin le assomiglia molto. E ho fatto nascere anche lady Marian, la figlia dello sceriffo precedente.  
Guy la guardò e Matilda notò un lampo di interesse nel suo sguardo.  
\- La conosci, vero? In effetti credo che fosse presente anche lei quando il tuo sceriffo voleva farmi annegare come strega. - Guy distolse lo sguardo, arrossendo, e la donna ridacchiò, notando il suo imbarazzo. - Ma lasciamo certi ricordi nel passato. Piuttosto mi sai dire se poi lady Marian ha finito per sposare Robin? Dopo lo scherzetto del tuo sceriffo sono rimasta quasi sempre nella foresta e chi ha bisogno di venire fin qui di solito non ha molta voglia di fare pettegolezzi.  
\- Marian sposerà _me_. - Disse Guy, con un leggero sorriso. - Sempre che tu sia in grado di guarirmi.  
\- E nonostante questo Robin mi ha chiesto di salvarti? Il mondo è pieno di sorprese. - Matilda lo guardò. - La nausea ti è passata, vero?  
Guy la fissò, stupito.  
\- Sì.  
\- Te l'avevo detto. Ora chinati un po' in avanti e togliti la coperta dalla schiena.  
\- Perché?  
\- Ancora non ti fidi?  
\- Sono solo curioso. - Rispose Guy, lasciando cadere la coperta.  
\- Questo unguento ti aiuterà a respirare meglio. Oh! - Disse Matilda, interrompendosi con un sussulto nel vedere le cicatrici sulla schiena di Guy. - Cosa ti è successo? Sembrano segni lasciati da molte frustate!  
\- Ed è esattamente quello che sembra. Frustate. Tante.  
Matilda gli toccò una cicatrice, cautamente, iniziando ad applicare l'unguento. Le ferite erano rimarginate, ma la pelle della schiena di Guy era ancora più sensibile e delicata del normale e probabilmente lo sarebbe rimasta per sempre.  
\- Ti faccio male così?  
\- No.  
\- Bene. Comunque è un buon segno.  
\- Cosa?  
\- Se sei sopravvissuto a questo scempio significa che sei forte. - Matilda gli strofinò l'unguento anche sul petto e gli sorrise. - Fatto. Ora mettiti giù e dormi. Il peggio deve ancora venire e ti serviranno tutte le tue forze.  
Guy si stese, tornando ad avvolgersi nella coperta, ma non chiuse gli occhi.  
\- Non posso.  
La guaritrice gli toccò ancora la fronte.  
\- Hai già iniziato a delirare? Cosa significa che non puoi dormire? Non è difficile: basta chiudere gli occhi.  
Guy fissò le fiamme.  
\- Non voglio.  
\- Perché no?  
\- Col sonno vengono i sogni. Non voglio sognare.  
\- Incubi? Credevo che uno come te ci fosse abituato, visto il lavoro che facevi.  
Guy rise con amarezza.  
\- Ho un'ampia varietà di incubi tra cui scegliere, credimi. - Rabbrividì. - Ma non posso sopportare l'idea di vederlo morire di nuovo.  
Matilda capì immediatamente che si stava riferendo al bambino. Anche lei aveva sognato quel triste momento e si era svegliata col viso umido di lacrime, ma il suo lavoro la aveva abituata a vedere spesso la morte da vicino e se la fine prematura di un bambino le provocava comunque dolore, non la sconvolgeva come era successo a Gisborne. Matilda sapeva che la vita umana poteva essere molto fragile e aveva imparato ad accettarlo, ma capiva il trauma subito dal suo paziente.  
\- Robin mi ha detto che non era tuo figlio.  
\- È vero. Sua madre me lo aveva affidato perché pensava che fosse ancora sano, mi ha chiesto di salvarlo…  
\- Ci hai provato, non potevi fare di più per lui, non hai nulla da rimproverarti. Anzi, hai fatto di più di quello che sarebbe stato sensato. Quel povero piccolo non ha motivo di tormentare i tuoi sogni.  
\- È morto chiamando la madre… - Sussurrò Guy e Matilda gli asciugò le lacrime con una carezza gentile.  
\- Da quello che mi hai detto, probabilmente quella poveretta lo stava già aspettando in Cielo. Tu sei un padre, vero? Non di quel bambino, ma lo sei. È questo che ti tormenta così tanto, vedi tuo figlio al posto di quel poverino e hai il terrore di poterlo perdere.  
Guy annuì.  
Matilda lo guardò per qualche istante, gli rinfrescò il viso con un fazzoletto bagnato e poi gli accarezzò i capelli con un gesto materno.  
\- La morte può prendere chiunque da un momento all'altro, non possiamo sapere a chi toccherà. Tuo figlio è in salute?  
Guy sorrise.  
\- È sempre pieno di energie.  
\- E allora non angosciarti per lui senza motivo e pensa a guarire. In questo momento sei tu quello più vicino alla morte, non sprecare energie in paure inutili. Se dovesse succedere qualcosa a qualcuno dei tuoi cari avrai tutto il tempo per piangere, perché rattristarsi in anticipo? Ora dormi, sei esausto e ne hai bisogno. Io sarò qui e veglierò sul tuo sonno, non devi preoccuparti di nulla.  
Guy chiuse gli occhi sorridendo.  
\- Sai, strega? Con tutte le belle parole che mi avevi rivolto qualche anno fa, non credevo che fossi capace di essere anche gentile.  
Matilda fece uno sbuffo ironico.  
\- Smettila di dire idiozie e dormi.  
\- Era un ringraziamento. - Disse Guy, assonnato.  
\- Lo so.  
Matilda lo guardò cedere al sonno, poi sorrise e gli sistemò meglio la coperta.  
 _Io non pensavo che uno disposto a lavorare per lo sceriffo potesse avere un cuore, evidentemente ci sbagliavamo entrambi._  



	43. Waiting is the Most Difficult Thing

\- Credevi di essere tanto furba? Pensavi davvero di poter scappare ed evitare qualsiasi conseguenza?  
Thornton fece scorrere la lama del pugnale sulle sbarre della cella e Isabella sussultò a quel rumore improvviso, rintanandosi contro la parete, il più lontano possibile dal marito.  
\- Hai tentato di fuggire. Ed eri insieme a un uomo. A un malvivente. Sai cosa significa questo?  
Isabella scosse la testa, singhiozzando.  
\- Che dovrò punirti. Imparerai che non puoi mancarmi di rispetto impunemente e vedrai che quando avrò finito non dimenticherai mai più questa lezione.  
Isabella ansimò, terrorizzata: le sbarre della cella la proteggevano, separandola dal marito, ma prima o poi Thornton avrebbe trovato il modo di entrare, ne era certa.  
Un rumore di passi lungo le scale spinse Thornton a rinfoderare il coltello e l'uomo si voltò a guardare il nuovo arrivato.  
\- Ah, Archer. Capitate a proposito. Aprite subito la cella di mia moglie e poi lasciateci soli.  
Isabella si sentì gelare a quelle parole, temendo che Archer avrebbe obbedito, ma il giovane scosse la testa.  
\- Non ho le chiavi con me, signore. E comunque non c'è tempo, lo sceriffo vuole parlare subito con voi, vi aspetta nelle sue stanze.  
Thornton lo fissò rabbiosamente, come se stesse pensando di aggredire Archer per quella risposta sgradita, poi sembrò decidere che gli ordini di Vaisey erano più importanti. Lanciò uno sguardo minaccioso alla moglie e poi salì le scale per andare in cerca dello sceriffo.  
Archer lanciò uno sguardo a Isabella: la donna era bianca in volto e stravolta dalla paura.  
\- Non dovete avere timore, non aprirò questa porta.  
Isabella lo fissò.  
\- Guy ha detto che posso fidarmi di voi.  
\- È così. Non permetterò a nessuno di entrare qui, l'ho promesso a vostro fratello.  
\- Ma posso fidarmi di lui? Mi ha abbandonata una volta, come posso essere sicura che non lo farà di nuovo?  
\- Gisborne farà di tutto per aiutarvi, ne sono certo.  
\- E allora dov'è? Aveva promesso di tornare, ma sono giorni che non si fa vedere.  
Archer esitò prima di risponderle. In effetti era da qualche giorno che non aveva notizie del fratello e non c'erano stati nemmeno avvistamenti di Robin Hood e del Guardiano Notturno negli ultimi tempi. Si chiese come mai Guy non si fosse fatto vivo al castello e decise che avrebbe fatto meglio ad andarlo a cercare.  
\- Non lo so, ma più tardi passerò a Knighton Hall e vi farò sapere qualcosa. Intanto vi ho portato qualcosa da mangiare. - Archer passò tra le sbarre un involto che aveva tenuto nascosto sotto il mantello e sorrise a Isabella. - Non ditelo a nessuno, gli altri prigionieri non sono trattati così bene e lo sceriffo mi farebbe frustare se venisse a saperlo.  
Isabella appoggiò l'involto sulla branda che era stata introdotta nella sua cella dopo la visita di Guy e lo aprì, trovandovi del cibo semplice, ma fresco e abbondante e decisamente molto più appetitoso rispetto alle razioni maleodoranti distribuite dal carceriere.  
Prese in mano una mela e la guardò con un sorriso triste, pensando a Guy e chiedendosi perché non fosse più tornato.  
\- Oh, no! Allora è una cosa di famiglia! - Disse Archer, in tono scherzoso e Isabella lo guardò, perplessa.  
\- Cosa?  
\- La fissazione per le mele. Non capisco cosa ci trovi Guy di tanto speciale.  
Isabella sorrise.  
\- Forse posso rispondere a questa domanda.  
\- Ah, sì?  
\- Quando eravamo piccoli e ci comportavamo particolarmente bene, nostra madre ci premiava con un bacio e con un frutto. Ovviamente a tavola avremmo potuto avere tutta la frutta che potevamo desiderare, ma in qualche modo quello ottenuto in premio ci sembrava sempre più buono e speciale degli altri. Guy avrebbe fatto di tutto per meritarsi quella ricompensa e chissà perché sceglieva sempre la mela più rossa di tutto il cesto di frutta. Credo che le mele gli ricordino nostra madre…  
Archer annuì e si ritrovò a pensare che la madre di cui Isabella stava parlando era anche la sua, una madre che non aveva mai conosciuto, ma che doveva averlo tenuto tra le braccia e che doveva averlo amato, anche se solo per qualche minuto.  
\- Vi porterò notizie di vostro fratello. E non temete, qui dentro nessuno vi farà del male.  
Archer si congedò da lei e si allontanò dalle segrete, chiedendosi cosa fare.  
Non aveva alcuna voglia di avere a che fare con lo sceriffo in quel momento e d'altronde Vaisey era già impegnato a complottare con Thornton e non avrebbe avuto bisogno di lui. Anzi, Archer aveva l'impressione che lo sceriffo volesse tenerlo all'oscuro dei suoi piani, probabilmente non si fidava di lui a causa della sua amicizia con Gisborne.  
Decise che sarebbe andato a Knighton Hall per avere notizie di Guy, ma mentre stava per salire a cavallo un servo lo aveva raggiunto per dirgli che un certo Allan A Dale lo stava cercando e lo stava aspettando al cancello. Archer aveva annuito e si era affrettato a raggiungerlo.  
Allan era anche lui a cavallo e sembrava inquieto e nervoso.  
\- Mi stavi cercando? Devi dirmi qualcosa? - Chiese Archer e l'altro annuì.  
\- Sì, ma non qui. Puoi uscire dal castello?  
Archer avvisò un servitore che sarebbe andato a fare una cavalcata, poi seguì Allan lungo la strada che portava alla foresta.  
\- Allora, che succede?  
\- Si tratta di Giz…  
\- Sì, lo immaginavo. Si è messo di nuovo in qualche guaio?  
Allan non rispose, ma si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro e Archer lo guardò, preoccupato.  
\- Non può essere peggio del restare intrappolato in un pozzo o rischiare di essere scoperto a liberare Robin Hood dal patibolo sotto il naso dello sceriffo, vero?  
\- Temo di sì e la cosa peggiore è che non possiamo fare niente per aiutarlo. È malato, in modo grave, e rischia di morire.  
\- Cosa?! È per questo che non è venuto a Nottingham negli ultimi giorni? Avete chiamato un medico?  
\- Giz è con una guaritrice, la più esperta della zona, ma nemmeno lei può dirci se ce la farà oppure no. A Nettlestone ci sono stati molti morti, è una febbre pericolosa… - Spiegò Allan, abbattuto.  
\- A Nettlestone?! Il villaggio è in quarantena, come ha fatto a restare contagiato? No, non dirmelo, è qualche follia da Guardiano Notturno, vero?  
\- Stavolta no. Lui e Marian stavano lanciando provviste oltre il recinto e una donna lo ha supplicato di portare in salvo il suo bambino, dicendo che era sano.  
\- E lui lo ha fatto, ovviamente. Stavolta non posso dare torto allo sceriffo quando dice che l'umanità è una debolezza. Almeno ci è riuscito? Il bambino si è salvato?  
Allan chinò la testa.  
\- È morto.  
Archer scosse la testa con amarezza.  
\- Tipico. Se dovesse sopravvivere gli ripeterò fino alla nausea che è un idiota. Fammi avere sue notizie. - Disse in tono brusco, poi voltò il cavallo e galoppò verso il castello, lasciando indietro Allan.  
Non voleva mostrargli quanto lo avessero turbato quelle notizie e non appena fu solo si ritrovò a imprecare ad alta voce per sfogare la frustrazione che provava.  
Non aveva mai voluto legami, non aveva mai cercato un fratello, eppure ora si ritrovava a soffrire e ad angosciarsi per Guy.  
  
Robin lasciò cadere a terra il sacco vuoto e si avvicinò al barile pieno d'acqua per sciacquarsi il viso e scacciare il sonno. Quella notte era riuscito a dormire solo per brevi intervalli e il suo sonno era stato agitato e pieno di incubi.  
Erano passati tre giorni da quando lui e Allan avevano accompagnato Gisborne a casa di Matilda, ma le condizioni dell'amico non avevano fatto altro che peggiorare.  
Robin e Allan cavalcavano tutte le sere verso la casupola della guaritrice pregando per una buona notizia, ma fino a quel momento Matilda si era limitata a incontrarli lungo il sentiero con aria cupa.  
Guy non migliorava, la febbre era sempre molto alta ed era cosciente solo per brevi intervalli e Matilda iniziava a temere che non ce l'avrebbe fatta. Non lo aveva detto espressamente a Robin e Allan, ma entrambi lo avevano capito dalla sua espressione.  
Robin cercò di allontanare quei pensieri angoscianti e si accorse che Meg lo stava fissando, seria.  
La ragazza si avvicinò a lui senza dire nulla, ma entrambi lanciarono uno sguardo a Marian che si era addormentata accanto al fuoco, con ancora in mano il pestello di pietra.  
Da quando Guy si era ammalato, Marian aveva passato la maggior parte del tempo al campo dei fuorilegge, lavorando allo sfinimento per preparare le erbe medicinali da mandare a Matilda e agli abitanti di Nettlestone e dormendo solo quando crollava, sfinita dalla fatica e dalla preoccupazione.  
\- La situazione è grave, vero? - Chiese Meg, afflitta.  
\- Temo di sì.  
\- Lei lo sa?  
Robin scosse la testa.  
\- Se le dicessi che potrebbe morire da un momento all'altro nulla la fermerebbe dal correre a casa di Matilda. E allora rischierebbe di ammalarsi anche lei.  
Meg si asciugò una lacrima, si piegò a raccogliere il sacco vuoto di Robin e iniziò a riempirlo con le medicine che lei e Marian avevano preparato.  
\- Se non vuoi dirle nulla, vai. Se resti qui con quella faccia da funerale lo capirà subito. Vai a Nettlestone a portare queste altre erbe, noi resteremo qui a lavorare e a pregare che possa salvarsi. Ma se fosse il mio promesso sposo, io vorrei saperlo.  
Robin si rese conto all'improvviso che ciò che Meg provava per Guy non era solo una cotta da ragazzina e nello stesso momento capì anche che la ragazza si era già rassegnata da tempo a rinunciare quietamente a quel sentimento non corrisposto, accettando di trasformarlo in amicizia pur di non ferire nessuno.  
Si trovò ad ammirare quella ragazza così giovane e così coraggiosa e per la prima volta la considerò davvero come un elemento prezioso della sua banda e non come una fanciulla ingenua che giocava a fare la fuorilegge.  
\- Stasera parlerò di nuovo con Matilda e poi prenderò una decisione. - Disse Robin, prendendo il sacco dalle mani di Meg.  
Andare a portare gli aiuti a Nettlestone avrebbe fatto bene anche a lui.  
Non lo avrebbe ammesso di fronte agli altri, ma Robin aveva paura, era terrorizzato dall'idea che Gisborne potesse morire e in tal caso non voleva essere lui quello che lo avrebbe detto a Marian.  
  
Matilda gettò un'altra manciata di erbe nell'acqua bollente e annuì nel sentire l'odore aromatico che si era sprigionato. Con un ventaglio fatto di fronde intrecciate spinse il vapore verso il giaciglio di Guy, sperando che lo avrebbe aiutato a respirare meglio.  
Il cavaliere nero era steso su un fianco, immobile, indebolito dalla febbre alta e scosso ogni tanto da una tosse violenta che lo lasciava sempre più stanco e sofferente.  
Matilda si inginocchiò accanto a lui e gli sollevò la testa per fargli bere un'altra ciotola di infuso medicinale, sperando che stavolta riuscisse a tenerla giù abbastanza a lungo da fare effetto.  
Quando Guy ricominciò a tossire, la guaritrice si rese subito conto che la sua speranza era vana e che quella tosse profonda lo avrebbe fatto stare male. Si affrettò a prendere una bacinella e lo sostenne mentre si svuotava lo stomaco, poi lo aiutò a stendersi di nuovo e gli massaggiò piano la schiena per dargli conforto.  
Con un sospiro andò a gettare all'esterno il contenuto della bacinella. Le cose non andavano affatto bene e se Gisborne non riusciva nemmeno a bere, presto la situazione sarebbe precipitata.  
Matilda era sinceramente dispiaciuta: se un tempo aveva odiato lo scagnozzo dello sceriffo di Nottingham, in quei giorni aveva finito per provare simpatia e compassione per Guy di Gisborne.  
Non era la persona che aveva immaginato e chiaramente era cambiato molto da quando obbediva ciecamente agli ordini di quell'escremento bovino che era lo sceriffo.  
Rientrando nella capanna, Matilda si sorprese di vedere che Guy aveva gli occhi aperti e la stava guardando. Gli toccò la fronte: era sempre bollente, ma il suo sguardo sembrava lucido.  
\- Sto morendo? - Chiese debolmente e Matilda gli accarezzò una guancia con tenerezza, senza rispondergli.  
Lo sguardo di Guy si indurì.  
\- Io _non voglio_ morire.  
\- Hai la febbre molto alta.  
\- Il tuo infuso?  
\- Quello potrebbe aiutare, ma non riesci a trattenere nello stomaco nemmeno l'acqua...  
\- Dammelo.  
\- Rischi di stare male di nuovo.  
\- In tal caso me ne darai ancora. E poi ancora finché non avrà fatto effetto. Io non mi arrendo e non devi farlo tu.  
Matilda annuì e riempì un'altra ciotola, lo aiutò a mettersi seduto, sostenendolo perché si era indebolito troppo per riuscirci da solo e gli avvicinò il contenitore al viso.  
\- Bevi piano, a piccoli sorsi, non c'è fretta.  
Quando la ciotola fu vuota, Matilda gli mise dei cuscini dietro la schiena perché potesse appoggiarsi e Guy rimase immobile, cercando di non tossire e di ignorare la nausea. Sapeva che se voleva vivere doveva aspettare che la medicina facesse effetto e sperare che riuscisse ad abbassargli la febbre.  
La guaritrice gli accarezzò i capelli piano e Guy ricordò che anche Tuck aveva fatto lo stesso gesto per tranquillizzarlo quando lo aveva trovato nel fiume, ferito e terrorizzato.  
\- Matilda? - Sussurrò e la guaritrice lo fissò, preoccupata.  
\- Ti senti male? Devi…  
\- Parlami. Raccontami qualcosa. Qualsiasi cosa.  
La donna lo guardò: era pallido, debole, tormentato dalla febbre e faticava a respirare, ma la cosa peggiore era che era perfettamente consapevole di quanto fosse precaria la sua situazione.  
L'unica cosa che poteva fare era cercare di resistere e aspettare che la malattia passasse, sperando che la morte non lo portasse via.  
Matilda sapeva quanto fosse difficile aspettare e vedeva la paura negli occhi di Gisborne.  
Le aveva chiesto di parlargli per distrarsi dalla tortura dell'attesa e Matilda pensò che a volte anche le parole potevano essere una medicina.  
Continuò ad accarezzargli i capelli e iniziò a raccontare.  



	44. Under the Apple Tree

Matilda sospirò, scoraggiata.  
Ormai temeva che non ci fosse più nulla da fare per salvare Guy di Gisborne ed era sinceramente addolorata per lui.  
Finché era rimasto cosciente, la guaritrice gli aveva parlato, raccontandogli qualsiasi cosa le venisse in mente, dagli aneddoti divertenti che le erano capitati quando lavorava come levatrice, ai pettegolezzi sentiti dai suoi pazienti, alle favole che raccontava a sua figlia quando era piccola.  
Il contenuto di quelle storie non aveva veramente importanza, a Gisborne bastava sentire il suono della sua voce per sapere di non essere solo. Ogni tanto riusciva a seguire il filo di quei racconti e in un paio di occasioni era riuscito anche a fare un commento o un sorriso, ma col salire della febbre era diventato sempre meno lucido e si era limitato a restare fermo con gli occhi chiusi, svegliandosi solo quando Matilda gli faceva bere un'altra tazza di infuso.  
Ma ormai era già da qualche ora che Guy sembrava essere sprofondato nell'incoscienza e non reagiva ai tentativi di Matilda di svegliarlo.  
La guaritrice continuava a cercare di abbassargli la temperatura bagnandogli il viso e il corpo con l'acqua fredda del pozzo, ma lo vedeva sempre più debole e meno reattivo e ormai temeva che non avrebbe passato la notte.  
Aveva visto troppi uomini perdere la loro battaglia con la morte per potersi illudere.  
Guardò il cielo che iniziava a tingersi di rosa e uscì di malavoglia dalla casupola perché sapeva che presto sarebbero arrivati Robin ed Allan per avere notizie del loro amico e odiava il pensiero di dover comunicare loro che Guy stava morendo.  
Si incamminò lungo il sentiero col cuore pesante e si fermò nel vedere che insieme ai due fuorilegge c'era anche un terzo uomo che lei non conosceva.  
\- Chi è quello? - Chiese, sospettosa.  
\- Archer è un amico di Guy. - Rispose Robin per lui. - Lavora per lo sceriffo, ma puoi fidarti.  
\- Come sta Giz? - Chiese Allan, troncando ogni possibile discussione, e Matilda lo guardò, dispiaciuta.  
\- Non credo che gli sia rimasto molto tempo. Potrebbe non arrivare a veder sorgere il sole. - Disse, in tono triste e Allan scosse la testa con una risatina incredula.  
\- No, non può essere, deve esserci qualcosa da tentare. Non può finire così. Non Giz. Non lui.  
\- Allan… - Robin si voltò verso di lui, ma il giovane alzò le mani di fronte a sé per non sentire altro, risalì a cavallo e si allontanò tra gli alberi in fretta.  
Robin lo guardò galoppare via e tornò a girarsi verso Matilda con un sospiro.  
\- Davvero non c'è nulla da fare?  
\- È sopravvissuto finora solo per pura ostinazione, ma con la febbre così alta non resisterà ancora a lungo. Io posso solo continuare quello che sto facendo e sperare in un miracolo, ma finora le mie cure non sono state efficaci, non posso darvi molte speranze.  
Robin chinò la testa.  
\- Torna da lui, non lasciarlo solo, ti prego. Se davvero… - Si interruppe, profondamente commosso, poi si fece forza e proseguì. - Se davvero deve morire, restagli accanto, fai in modo che sia in pace…  
Robin fece un respiro profondo.  
\- Devo andare. Devo dirlo a Marian. Deve avere almeno la possibilità di salutarlo.  
Archer annuì.  
\- Aspetterò qui.  
Matilda approvò, seria.  
\- Fai in fretta, Robin, non so quanto tempo gli sia rimasto.  
  
_Guy si guardava intorno, intimorito dagli alberi che protendevano i loro rami scheletrici verso di lui come per ghermirlo._  
_Faceva freddo e tutto il suo corpo gli faceva male, ma sapeva di non potersi fermare oppure quei rami lo avrebbero preso per trascinarlo all'inferno._  
_Gli alberi frusciarono dietro di lui e Guy iniziò a correre, terrorizzato, senza rallentare anche se gli mancava il respiro._  
_Attraversò un muro di cespugli spinosi, ignorando il dolore dei graffi e all'improvviso il terreno gli franò sotto i piedi._  
_Guy cadde in avanti con un grido di terrore._  
_Colpì il terreno con la schiena, ma non provò dolore, anzi, mentre era steso a terra con gli occhi chiusi si rese conto che non sentiva più il gelo che fino a poco prima gli aveva ghiacciato le ossa._  
_Rimase fermo per un po', godendo della sensazione del sole sulla pelle e sorrise tra sé: dopo tanti giorni di sofferenza ora provava un enorme sollievo._  
_Finalmente si decise a sollevare le palpebre: il cielo era di un azzurro intenso e luminoso, ma la luce non gli feriva gli occhi e Guy si sollevò su un gomito per guardarsi intorno: era in una radura in mezzo alla foresta, ma la vegetazione che lo circondava non era più minacciosa e, al contrario, gli dava l'impressione di un rifugio sicuro che lo avrebbe protetto da ogni male._  
_Si alzò in piedi e seguì il suono dell'acqua che scorreva finché non raggiunse il fiume._  
_A prima vista quel posto sembrava il suo luogo segreto sulla sponda del fiume, quello in cui un tempo amava rifugiarsi per trovare pace quando lo sceriffo lo tormentava, ma se osservava i dettagli, c'erano delle differenze che gli facevano capire che erano posti diversi._  
_L'albero che si protendeva sul fiume era un melo, carico di frutti rossi e il corso d'acqua era molto più ampio di quello che ricordava, con acque tanto chiare e scintillanti di riflessi da sembrare luminose._  
_Guy sedette ai piedi dell'albero e si appoggiò al tronco con un sospiro: era così stanco e finalmente poteva riposare._  
  
Marian si svegliò di soprassalto nel sentire un suono di passi che si avvicinavano di corsa. Aprì gli occhi e vide Robin che correva verso di lei.  
Saltò in piedi col cuore in gola, terrorizzata dall'espressione angosciata del fuorilegge.  
\- Robin! È Guy?! Cosa è successo a Guy?!  
Robin le mise le mani sulle spalle e la ragazza si stupì nel vedere che Robin aveva gli occhi lucidi.  
\- Devi venire con me, Marian. Subito.  
\- Perché? - Disse Marian e la voce le uscì come un grido strozzato.  
Robin scosse la testa.  
\- Mi dispiace. Mi dispiace così tanto… Matilda dice che sta morendo.  
\- No.  
\- Vieni, dobbiamo sbrigarci.  
Marian lo fissò, stordita.  
\- Ti sbagli. Mi ha promesso che sarebbe tornato da me. Guy non può morire. Lo ha promesso.  
Robin fu tentato di scuoterla e di gridarle che era tutto fin troppo vero, ma si rese conto che anche lui faticava ad accettare la realtà.  
La abbracciò con un sospiro, poi la prese per mano e la guidò fino al cavallo, facendola salire in sella dietro di lui.  
Meg aveva ascoltato il loro discorso senza essere notata e sentì che non poteva restare al campo come se niente fosse mentre Guy moriva: prese un cavallo a sua volta e li seguì in silenzio.  
  
_Guy si guardò intorno, chiedendosi se quello fosse l'oltretomba._  
_Poco prima era steso nella capanna di Matilda, terribilmente malato e sofferente e ora era in quel luogo di pace, senza più dolore e non credeva che ci fossero molte altre spiegazioni possibili._  
_Aveva sempre creduto che dopo la morte ci sarebbero state le fiamme dell'inferno ad attenderlo, e non quell'oasi di serenità._  
_Si alzò in piedi, improvvisamente spaventato dal pensiero di poter essere scacciato da quel paradiso immeritato e si premette una mano sul cuore che batteva furiosamente._  
_“Ma se sono morto, perché sento il mio cuore?”_  
_Alzò lo sguardo e vide i rami dell'albero carichi di frutti rossi e lucenti._  
_La perfezione di quelle mele lo distolse da quel pensiero e Guy si incantò a guardarne una._  
_Si convinse, senza saperne il motivo, che se solo l'avesse mangiata, allora sarebbe andato tutto bene e nessuno avrebbe più potuto cacciarlo da lì._  
_Allungò una mano per coglierla, ma si fermò, bloccato dal suono di una voce che non aveva sentito per tanti, troppi, anni, ma che non avrebbe mai potuto dimenticare neanche se ne avesse vissuti altri cento._  
_\- Guy._  
_Gisborne si voltò di scatto e rimase a guardare la donna che aveva parlato, paralizzato dallo stupore e dall'emozione._  
_\- Madre._  
  



	45. They Wept Together

_Ghislaine era in piedi di fronte a lui, con le labbra increspate da un leggero sorriso e a Guy sembrò che fosse passato solo un giorno dall'ultima volta che l'aveva vista._  
 _Sua madre era identica a come la ricordava nelle sue memorie di bambino e la sua presenza era così reale che Guy si convinse che quello doveva essere sicuramente l'aldilà._  
 _Fece un passo avanti e Ghislaine allargò leggermente le braccia, invitandolo ad abbracciarla. Guy corse da lei, inciampò e si ritrovò in ginocchio ai suoi piedi._  
 _Non perse tempo a rialzarsi e la strinse a sé, appoggiando il viso sul suo grembo come faceva da bambino e versando finalmente le lacrime che teneva nel suo cuore da oltre venti anni._  
 _Ghislaine si curvò su di lui per consolarlo e gli passò una mano tra i capelli arruffati prima di baciarlo in fronte e tenerlo stretto per un po'._  
 _Guy alzò il viso per guardarla e sorrise tra le lacrime._  
 _\- Quando ero bambino lo facevi sempre, lo ricordo bene._  
 _Ghislaine lo accarezzò ancora una volta, poi si scostò da lui e gli prese le mani per incoraggiarlo a rialzarsi._  
 _\- Quando tuo padre è partito per le crociate sei stato tu a non volere più i miei baci._  
 _Guy le sorrise con tristezza._  
 _\- Mi aveva detto che in sua assenza dovevo essere io l'uomo di casa e pensavo che le dimostrazioni di affetto fossero da bambini. Credevo che respingendo ogni tenerezza sarei diventato più forte… E questo è un errore che ho ripetuto così tante volte…_  
 _\- E ha mai funzionato?_  
 _\- Non ricordo l'ultimo bacio che ti ho dato… A volte ti guardavo coccolare Isabella ed ero invidioso di lei. Avrei voluto anche io una carezza, ma ero troppo orgoglioso per ammetterlo. Non sai quanto ho rimpianto di non averti dato almeno un ultimo abbraccio prima di perderti, non sai quanto ho desiderato di potermi rifugiare tra le tue braccia nei momenti più oscuri…_  
 _\- Dammi un bacio ora._  
 _Gisborne si chinò su di lei per baciarle la guancia, con la devozione che avrebbe potuto riservare a qualcosa di sacro._  
 _Quando Guy si staccò da lei, la madre lo guardò, osservandolo con attenzione._  
 _\- Sapevo che saresti diventato alto, ma sei cresciuto ancora. Sei diventato un uomo, Guy._  
 _Ghislaine sedette sulla riva del fiume e Gisborne la imitò, rendendosi conto all'improvviso che quando era morta, sua madre doveva aver avuto più o meno la sua stessa età e che lui aveva passato più anni della sua vita a rimpiangere la sua morte di quanti non ne avesse vissuti insieme a lei._  
 _Era un pensiero triste._  
 _\- Non sono la persona che avrei dovuto essere. Quanto devo averti delusa…_  
 _Ghislaine gli prese una mano._  
 _\- Sei mio figlio. I tuoi errori non possono diminuire l'amore che provo per te._  
 _\- Anche Isabella è tua figlia e sta soffrendo per colpa mia. Non sono stato capace di proteggerla… E se fossi stato più coraggioso, se avessi affrontato le fiamme, non ce ne sarebbe stato nemmeno bisogno._  
 _\- Non potevi salvarci, Guy, non potevi fare niente. Se fossi rientrato in casa saresti morto anche tu._  
 _\- Potevo evitare di appiccare l'incendio! - Gridò Guy. - Non me lo sono mai perdonato._  
 _\- Non è stata colpa tua, è stato solo un incidente. Non c'è nulla da perdonare._  
 _Guy chiuse gli occhi per impedire a nuove lacrime di scendere._  
 _Quelle erano le parole che aveva desiderato di sentire per così tanto tempo, le parole che gli avrebbero fatto scivolare via dalle spalle il peso che lo aveva oppresso in tutti quegli anni._  
 _Ghislaine gli mise una mano sulla schiena e Guy si ritrovò a sorridere._  
 _Finalmente si sentiva in pace, come non gli era mai capitato da molto tempo e desiderava solo che quella sensazione durasse per sempre._  
 _\- Voglio restare qui. Non mandarmi via. - Disse in fretta, improvvisamente spaventato al pensiero di poter essere scacciato dal paradiso._  
 _Ghislaine lo fissò, improvvisamente seria._  
 _\- Questo puoi deciderlo solo tu, Guy._  
  
Robin rallentò l'andatura del cavallo mentre si avvicinavano alla capanna di Matilda. Aveva paura di arrivare solo per scoprire che Guy era già morto e voleva ritardare quel momento.  
Finché non lo avesse saputo per certo, nel suo cuore poteva sperare che Gisborne si sarebbe ripreso, che ci fosse una possibilità, anche minima.  
Marian, aggrappata con le braccia alla sua vita, continuava a tremare e Robin si chiese come avrebbe potuto confortarla se anche lui si sentiva così a pezzi.  
Un tempo sarebbe stato felice di avere la ragazza così vicina a lui, di sentire il suo corpo stretto alla sua schiena come in quel momento e di sapere che il suo nemico e rivale era in punto di morte.  
Se gli avessero raccontato che si sarebbe dispiaciuto così tanto per Guy di Gisborne, di certo si sarebbe messo a ridere e avrebbe trovato assurdo anche il modo in cui erano cambiati i suoi sentimenti per Marian.  
Sapeva che anche se Guy fosse morto, lui non avrebbe fatto nulla per riavvicinarsi a lei, non avrebbe tentato di riconquistare il suo amore.  
Si ritrovò a pensare a Isabella, al calore del suo corpo tra le sue braccia e al dono enorme che gli aveva fatto trovando il coraggio di dargli fiducia quando nella sua vita aveva ricevuto solo violenza e dolore.  
Avrebbe sofferto anche lei per la morte di Guy, anche se diceva di odiare suo fratello e Robin non sopportava il pensiero di non poter essere accanto a lei per consolarla nel momento in cui Archer le avrebbe dato la notizia.  
 _Se Guy non potrà farlo, ti salverò io in qualche modo. È una promessa che faccio a entrambi._  
Il cavallo di Meg si affiancò al suo e Robin si girò a guardare la ragazza. Si era accorto da subito della sua presenza, ma nessuno di loro tre aveva avuto voglia di parlare con gli altri due fino a quel momento.  
Cavalcando avevano raggiunto il punto dove si era fermato Archer, a una certa distanza dalla capanna. Il giovane aveva acceso un fuoco e si era seduto accanto a esso, in attesa.  
Robin gli lanciò uno sguardo interrogativo e Archer scosse la testa.  
\- Nessuna novità. - Disse a bassa voce, mentre gli altri smontavano da cavallo.  
\- Robin? Dov'è Allan? - Chiese Meg. - Perché non è qui?  
\- È corso via quando Matilda ci ha detto che Guy non ce l'avrebbe fatta. - Disse Archer.  
\- Da che parte?  
Robin indicò il sentiero tra gli alberi preso da Allan e la ragazza rimontò a cavallo.  
\- Vado a cercarlo.  
  
 _Ghislaine mise un braccio intorno alle spalle di Guy e gli fece appoggiare la testa sulla propria spalla. Guy chiuse gli occhi mentre la madre gli accarezzava i capelli e Ghislaine sospirò._  
 _\- I nostri errori sono ricaduti anche su di te, povero figlio mio, mi dispiace così tanto. Un genitore dovrebbe essere capace di proteggere la sua famiglia e io ho fallito. Mi sono lasciata trascinare dal cuore senza pensare al male che avrei potuto fare a chi mi amava, ecco il mio errore più grande._  
 _\- E io invece ho cercato di dimenticare di avere un cuore. Anche questa non è stata una grande idea._  
 _Ghislaine gli sorrise._  
 _\- Forse siamo troppo severi con noi stessi. Siamo esseri umani, dobbiamo accettare di non poter essere perfetti e di commettere errori. A volte da un errore può nascere anche qualcosa di bello._  
 _Ghislaine aveva detto l'ultima frase in tono più dolce e Guy capì a cosa stesse pensando._  
 _\- Archer._  
 _\- Avrei dovuto dirtelo. Volevo farlo, ma prima avevo paura di come avresti potuto reagire e poi non ne ho più avuto il tempo._  
 _\- Saresti orgogliosa di lui, sono contento che sia mio fratello. E il tuo errore è simile al mio. Seth. Ma almeno tu amavi il padre di Archer. Io sono stato molto ingiusto con Annie._  
 _\- Ma ora ami tuo figlio._  
 _\- Sì._  
 _Ghislaine sorrise._  
 _\- E allora, vedi? Né lui né Archer possono essere chiamati errori. Imprevisti, forse, ma non errori. Parlami di lui, com'è mio nipote?_  
 _\- Adeline dice che è praticamente identico a come ero io alla sua età. Più vivace, forse._  
 _Guy ridacchiò nel pensare al talento di Seth nel cercare i guai e a tutte le attenzioni che esigeva, poi si rattristò nel pensare che non lo avrebbe visto crescere._  
 _\- Cosa c'è, Guy? - Chiese Ghislaine, notando l'ombra che era calata sul suo viso._  
 _\- Mi chiedo se si ricorderà di me. È così piccolo e abbiamo avuto così poco tempo… Perderà suo padre prima ancora di rendersi conto di averne avuto uno._  
  
Meg seguì il sentiero, guardandosi intorno per cercare Allan. Sospirò, asciugandosi le lacrime con le mani e cercando di smettere di piangere.  
Aveva deciso di allontanarsi dagli altri perché restare ad aspettare che Guy morisse senza fare nulla era troppo difficile da sopportare e poi aveva l'impressione di essere di troppo, che la sua presenza fosse inopportuna se Marian era lì.  
\- Allan? Allan, dove sei? - Chiamò.  
La foresta era tetra e silenziosa e lei non era abituata ad attraversarla da sola. Meg si trovò a rabbrividire.  
Fu tentata di tornare indietro, di trovare conforto nella presenza degli altri, ma quanto conforto avrebbe potuto trovare sapendo che Guy stava per morire e che Allan era chissà dove, solo con il suo dolore?  
Spinse il cavallo a proseguire nonostante la paura e poco dopo fu ricompensata dalla vista del cavallo di Allan legato a un cespuglio davanti a un granaio abbandonato e in rovina, semi nascosto tra gli alberi.  
La ragazza scese da cavallo e legò il proprio animale accanto a quello di Allan, poi entrò nell'edificio con cautela.  
Allan era seduto a terra con la schiena appoggiata al muro e la testa china, stringendo in grembo una specie di involto.  
Meg si avvicinò a lui e Allan alzò la testa di scatto, guardandola con orrore.  
\- È morto? Sei venuta a dirmi che Giz è morto?!  
La ragazza scosse la testa e scivolò a sedere accanto a lui.  
\- Non sopportavo di restare ad aspettare ed ero preoccupata per te.  
\- Per me? È Giz che sta morendo!  
\- Ma sei tu quello seduto al buio e tutto solo.  
Allan scosse la testa.  
\- È così assurdo.  
Meg annuì.  
\- Lo è.  
Allan passò una mano sull'involto che teneva sulle gambe e Meg vide che si trattava del mantello del Guardiano Notturno, piegato ordinatamente.  
\- Questo era uno dei luoghi in cui tenevamo nascosto il suo costume. - Disse Allan, notando il suo sguardo.  
Meg allungò una mano per prendere un lembo del mantello e se lo accostò al viso, appoggiandolo a una guancia con un sospiro.  
Allan la guardò, con un sorriso triste sul volto.  
\- Lui ti piace ancora, vero?  
Meg fece per negare, poi cambiò idea e annuì debolmente. In quel momento, con Allan, non aveva alcun senso mentire.  
\- Non lo conosco da tanto tempo, ma mi mancherà molto. Anche se non avrebbe mai ricambiato i miei sentimenti. Anche se non sarebbe mai stato mio.  
\- Ora a quanto pare non sarà di nessuna. - Disse Allan, tetramente, alzandosi in piedi e lasciando cadere a terra il costume da Guardiano Notturno poi all'improvviso colpì la parete del granaio con un pugno.  
Meg sussultò.  
\- Lo sapevi che mi ha fatto torturare per convincermi a tradire Robin? - Disse Allan a bassa voce.  
Meg lo guardò, allibita.  
Allan scoppiò a ridere davanti alla sua sorpresa.  
\- Oh, tu non lo conosci così bene, Meg. Giz non era un santo, non lo era affatto. Mi ha fatto torturare, mi ha tentato con il suo oro per farmi lavorare per lui, mi ha separato per sempre dagli altri membri della banda. Credi che non lo sappia? Possono avermi perdonato, ma non si fideranno mai del tutto di me, io sarò sempre quello capace di tradire i suoi amici. Eppure… Eppure Giz è un buon amico, accidenti! Nonostante tutto lo è e senza di lui non so cosa ne sarà di me!  
Allan aveva continuato a colpire il muro finché Meg non lo aveva fermato prendendogli la mano tra le sue.  
\- Anche tu. Anche tu sei un buon amico per lui.  
La ragazza gli avvolse in un fazzoletto le nocche sanguinanti, poi lo abbracciò e scoppiò a piangere, appoggiandogli il viso sul petto.  
Allan si chiese come avrebbe potuto consolarla, ma come poteva darle conforto se lui stesso non poteva trovarne?  
La tenne stretta e pianse insieme a lei.  



	46. Sleep Back to Life

Marian scese dal cavallo di Robin e fece qualche passo incerto verso il sentiero che portava alla capanna.  
Guy era lì dentro, solo a pochi metri, eppure era così lontano da lei che avrebbe potuto trovarsi dall'altro lato del mondo.  
Non poteva essere in punto di morte, Marian non poteva accettarlo, non così.  
Sapeva che la vita di un cavaliere poteva essere pericolosa, che Guy avrebbe potuto cadere lottando contro un nemico o per difendere lei, ma pensare che potesse essere una malattia a sconfiggerlo era molto più difficile da accettare.  
Era un nemico invisibile e subdolo che non combatteva lealmente: le medicine potevano aiutare nella lotta, ma se la malattia si fosse rivelata più forte avrebbe vinto portando Guy con sé, senza che Marian potesse farci nulla.  
Lei era pronta a uccidere di nuovo per difendere Guy durante una battaglia o da un nemico umano, ma in quel momento era completamente impotente e quel pensiero la distruggeva.  
Se solo avesse potuto restargli accanto, rinfrescargli il viso e tenergli la mano per dargli conforto!  
Marian iniziò a correre verso la capanna, decisa ad assistere Guy, a dargli almeno il sollievo della sua presenza.  
Robin e Archer la rincorsero e la bloccarono a pochi passi dalla casupola.  
\- Lasciatemi andare!  
\- Non puoi entrare lì! Ti ammaleresti anche tu!  
\- Non mi importa! Voglio stare con lui! Se Guy muore, come posso continuare a vivere?!  
Robin la abbracciò stretta, cercando di calmarla.  
\- Non è quello che vorrebbe lui.  
La ragazza sembrò afflosciarsi tra le sue braccia.  
Sapeva che Robin aveva ragione, che Guy avrebbe voluto solo saperla al sicuro, che sarebbe morto più sereno sapendo che lei avrebbe continuato a vivere.  
Ma lei non voleva che morisse sereno, non voleva che morisse affatto.  
\- Guy! Guy! - Gridò, piangendo. - Lo hai promesso! Devi tornare da me!  
  
_Guy osservò le acque scintillanti del fiume. Sotto la sua superficie, i flutti turbinavano in modo ipnotico, creando strane forme e disegni che lo incantavano._  
_Era assurdo, ma sentiva il desiderio imperioso e struggente di attraversare quelle acque, di immergersi in esse per raggiungere la sponda opposta, proprio come poco prima aveva sentito il bisogno di cogliere una mela dall'albero._  
_\- Cosa c'è dall'altra parte? - Chiese a Ghislaine._  
_\- Questo non posso dirtelo. È una cosa che ognuno deve scoprire da solo. Posso solo dirti che non devi avere alcun timore, qualsiasi cosa tu decida andrà bene._  
_Guy la fissò, perplesso._  
_Che decisione poteva prendere? Era morto, cosa poteva farci? E di certo decidere se andare in paradiso o all'inferno non era una scelta che sarebbe spettata a lui._  
_\- Non devo avere timore? Non è l'inferno quello che merito? Tuck aveva davvero ragione a dire che anche la mia anima poteva essere salvata, allora?_  
_Ghislaine gli accarezzò una guancia._  
_\- La tua anima non è nera come credi, figlio mio. E hai già sofferto molto per le tue colpe._  
_Guy sospirò._  
_\- Non abbastanza, credo. Ma sono così stanco. Vorrei solo chiudere gli occhi e sapere che sarà qualcun altro a lottare al mio posto._  
_\- Ti abbiamo lasciato solo troppo presto. Eri poco più di un bambino e hai dovuto imparare a essere un uomo troppo in fretta. Non è colpa tua se non sempre ci sei riuscito._  
_\- Forse. Ma so che avrei potuto essere migliore di così. - Rivolse alla madre un sorriso rassegnato e prese una mela dall'albero. - Ma suppongo che ormai non abbia più molta importanza, visto che sono morto._  
_Ghislaine gli mise una mano sul polso per trattenerlo prima che potesse affondare i denti nella mela e lo guardò negli occhi._  
_\- Oh, ma non lo sei, Guy. Non ancora._  
_\- Cosa?_  
_La madre gli mise una mano sul cuore._  
_\- Lo senti? Batte ancora. Ma se mangerai il cibo di questo mondo non potrai più tornare indietro. Mordi quella mela e dovrai attraversare il fiume._  
_Guy fissò il frutto che teneva in mano, rosso, lucido e tentatore. Un solo morso e si sarebbe lasciato ogni problema alle spalle. Avrebbe potuto riposare, essere finalmente in pace e Ghislaine lo avrebbe amato come un tempo, si sarebbe presa cura di lui e avrebbe tenuto lontano ogni dolore._  
_Le acque del fiume sembravano volerlo invitare ad arrendersi, a mangiare quella mela rossa e poi abbandonarsi al loro abbraccio accogliente per lasciarsi trascinare dolcemente sulla sponda opposta._  
_\- Significa che ho una scelta? Che sono io che posso decidere se vivere o morire?_  
_\- Di solito non è così, ma tu sei a metà. Perfettamente a metà, in equilibrio tra la vita e la morte. Basterebbe pochissimo a spezzare quell'equilibrio e in questo caso hai la possibilità di farlo, in un modo o nell'altro._  
_Guy rimase immobile. Si sentiva bloccato, intrappolato e incapace di prendere una decisione._  
_Aveva molte ragioni per voler vivere, ma l'altra sponda del fiume era una promessa di pace. In quel luogo, lo sentiva, tutto il dolore che aveva sofferto non avrebbe più avuto importanza._  
_“Guy! Guy! Lo Hai promesso! Devi tornare da me!”_  
_La voce gli giunse in un sussurro portato dal vento, tanto debole e lontano da essere a malapena udibile, ma Guy la sentì col cuore, forte come un grido._  
_\- Marian!_  
_Ghislaine lo guardò._  
_\- È la donna che ami?_  
_Guy annuì, continuando a guardarsi intorno come per cercare di scorgere la ragazza tra gli alberi che circondavano la riva del fiume._  
_\- Mi sta chiamando. Sta soffrendo per me._  
_La madre gli asciugò le lacrime con una carezza._  
_\- Hai fatto la tua scelta, non è vero?_  
_Guy le porse la mela._  
_Aveva tante ragioni per vivere, ma ne sarebbe bastata anche solo una per rinunciare al paradiso. E quella ragione lo stava chiamando, stava piangendo per lui._  
_\- Mi mancherai, madre. Mi sei sempre mancata._  
_Ghislaine allargò le braccia._  
_\- Vieni qui._  
_Guy la abbracciò e chiuse gli occhi. Aveva scelto di vivere, di ricominciare a lottare e soffrire per quello a cui teneva, ma in quel momento voleva sentirsi soltanto il figlio di Ghislaine per un'ultima volta prima di lasciarla di nuovo._  
_Ma almeno questa volta aveva avuto la possibilità di dirle addio._  
_La madre sedette ai piedi del melo e Guy si stese a terra, appoggiandole la testa in grembo._  
_Ghislaine gli accarezzò i capelli e Guy iniziò a sentirsi assonnato._  
_\- Dormi, figlio mio, e lascia che i sogni ti riportino alla tua vita. Un giorno ci rivedremo, quando sarà il momento giusto. Fino ad allora io ti aspetterò._  
_Guy la guardò un'ultima volta e le sorrise._  
_\- Ti voglio bene, madre._  
_\- Lo so. Non ne ho mai dubitato. Il mio amore sarà sempre con te, figlio mio. Se ti ricorderai di questo momento, dillo anche ad Isabella e ad Archer, ricorda loro che amo i miei figli, tutti e tre. E ora vivi e sii felice, io sarò sempre orgogliosa di te._  
_Ghislaine lo baciò in fronte e Guy chiuse gli occhi, abbandonandosi al sonno._  
  
Matilda si svegliò di colpo, imprecando tra sé.  
Non aveva avuto intenzione di dormire, ma la stanchezza degli ultimi giorni aveva avuto la meglio su di lei e aveva finito per appisolarsi davanti al fuoco.  
Il sole era sorto da poco e Matilda sospirò: aveva dormito troppo a lungo e ormai Gisborne doveva essere morto. La guaritrice si sentiva in colpa, probabilmente non avrebbe fatto molta differenza, ma sentiva che avrebbe dovuto restargli vicino in quel momento, come aveva promesso a Robin.  
Si alzò in piedi e si avvicinò al giaciglio del cavaliere nero.  
Almeno, pensò, la sua morte doveva essere stata serena, perché Guy di Gisborne aveva il volto disteso in un leggero sorriso, come se la fine gli avesse donato la pace.  
Si inginocchiò accanto a lui con una bacinella d'acqua e dei teli di stoffa, preparandosi a lavare e a comporre il corpo di Gisborne.  
Per loro non sarebbe stato prudente avvicinarsi troppo, ma i suoi amici avrebbero voluto sicuramente vedere il morto per dirgli addio, vegliarlo prima di seppellirlo o di affidarlo a una pira funebre e visto che lei non era riuscita a mantenere la promessa di assisterlo nel momento della fine, almeno voleva dargli un aspetto sereno e gradevole.  
Non sarebbe stato un compito troppo arduo, pensò, già così sembrava che dormisse. Le sarebbe bastato lavarlo e vestirlo e poi avrebbe potuto permettere ai suoi amici di vederlo.  
Prima di iniziare gli toccò una guancia con un gesto tenero.  
\- Mi dispiace, sei stato coraggioso. - Sussurrò, pensando che doveva essere morto da poco: non era più bollente di febbre, ma la sua pelle era ancora morbida e non aveva avuto il tempo di diventare fredda.  
Quando Guy si mosse e aprì gli occhi, Matilda sussultò e si lasciò sfuggire un grido.  
\- Sei vivo! - Esclamò, incredula, poi gli prese un braccio e gli mise le dita sul polso, ascoltando il battito del suo cuore, forte e regolare. - E non hai più la febbre… Come ti senti?  
La guaritrice era allibita: era stata sicura che Gisborne non avrebbe passato la notte e invece era ancora vivo e non aveva più la febbre altissima che lo aveva fatto soffrire per giorni e che lei non era stata capace di far abbassare.  
Guy riuscì a sorriderle debolmente.  
\- Stanco. - Rispose in un sussurro e Matilda gli restituì il sorriso.  
\- Immagino che tornare dall'oltretomba possa fare questo effetto, ma se fossi in te non mi lamenterei troppo.  
Lo esaminò velocemente, annuendo soddisfatta di tanto in tanto, poi lo aiutò a bere un'altra ciotola di infuso medicinale e gli sistemò meglio coperte e cuscino per permettergli di riposare più comodamente.  
\- Ora dormi. Ti servirà molto riposo per recuperare le forze.  
  
Meg rimase appoggiata al petto di Allan, stancamente, anche dopo che entrambi avevano esaurito le lacrime.  
Se pensava a Gisborne che stava morendo o che forse era già morto si sentiva vuota, afflitta e disperata e aveva l'impressione di non poter essere più sicura di nulla.  
\- Ci si può impegnare, si può lottare per avere una vita migliore e poi tutto può esserci strappato via in un attimo. Che senso ha?  
Allan sospirò.  
\- Nessuno probabilmente.  
La ragazza alzò lo sguardo a osservarlo e Allan si asciugò il viso con una mano, imbarazzato.  
\- Non dire agli altri che mi sono messo a piangere come una ragazzina.  
\- Non c'è nulla di cui vergognarsi. Anche io ho pianto e se osi insinuare che io _sono_ una ragazzina, ti prendo a calci.  
Allan si ritrovò a sorriderle anche se aveva pensato che non ci sarebbe più riuscito per un bel pezzo.  
\- Non sei una ragazzina, Meg. - Le disse con calore, grato per la sua comprensione e per la sua vicinanza. Se non fosse venuta a cercarlo, quella notte sarebbe stata ancora più dolorosa. - Sei una persona davvero speciale. Grazie. Non so come avrei fatto senza di te questa notte.  
La ragazza lo fissò, stupita. Era lei quella che aveva ricevuto conforto da Allan, era lei quella che si era aggrappata a lui per essere consolata ed era sempre lei quella che si era sentita un po' meno sperduta rifugiandosi nel suo abbraccio. Perché Allan la stava ringraziando quando sarebbe stata lei a doverlo fare?  
Tornò ad appoggiarsi al suo petto e sentì tremare il suo respiro.  
\- Senza Giz sarò così solo… Penserai che io sia patetico, ma lui è l'unico vero amico che ho.  
Meg lo guardò negli occhi.  
\- Non sei patetico e non sarai solo. Non ti lascerò solo.  
Un attimo dopo le loro labbra si incontrarono.  



	47. Recovery

Allan tirò le redini quando ormai lui e Meg erano quasi arrivati alla capanna di Matilda e chiuse gli occhi, facendo un respiro profondo.  
Aveva paura.  
Era terrorizzato al pensiero di raggiungere gli altri e ricevere la notizia della morte di Gisborne.  
Scese da cavallo e guardò la ragazza, in cerca di conforto. Meg sembrava anche lei sull'orlo delle lacrime, ma riuscì a offrirgli un sorriso tremolante di incoraggiamento.  
Allan le prese una mano, grato per la sua presenza.  
Non sapeva cosa pensare del bacio che si erano scambiati nel granaio, ma in quel momento era troppo sconvolto per pensarci. Meg era accanto a lui e la sua compagnia lo aiutava a non crollare, per il momento era sufficiente.  
Raggiunsero gli altri, seduti intorno a un fuoco con aria tetra.  
Archer fissava le fiamme, mentre Marian era seduta su un tronco accanto a Robin e tremava, mentre il fuorilegge cercava di confortarla, ma aveva lui stesso un'aria infelice.  
Allan si avvicinò, ma non riusciva a parlare.  
Avrebbe dovuto chiedere notizie di Guy, ma non ci riusciva.  
Fu Meg a farlo anche per lui, rivolgendosi a Robin.  
\- Ci sono… novità?  
Fu Archer a rispondere.  
\- Matilda ha detto che non avrebbe passato la notte, ma il sole è sorto da un po' e ancora non ci ha detto nulla.  
Allan e Meg sedettero anche loro intorno al fuoco.  
Potevano solo aspettare.  
Dopo un'attesa apparentemente infinita, sentirono i passi della guaritrice lungo il sentiero e ognuno di loro ebbe l'impressione che la temperatura fosse calata di colpo, facendoli gelare.  
Matilda apparve tra gli alberi e si avvicinò a loro, abbastanza da poter parlare, ma non tanto da rischiare di portare un eventuale contagio.  
Cinque paia di occhi si fissarono su di lei, ma nessuno osava fare la domanda di cui tutti loro temevano la risposta. Marian, seduta accanto a Robin, sembrava sul punto di svenire e Matilda si rivolse a lei.  
\- Credo di non aver mai visto un paziente più coraggioso e ostinato del tuo uomo, lady Marian. Si è aggrappato alla vita con tutte le sue forze, anche quando non ne aveva più…  
Marian scoppiò in lacrime e la interruppe.  
\- Basta! Non voglio sentire altro! Ditemi solo se è morto in pace! Se almeno era sereno!  
\- Oh, adesso sereno lo è di sicuro. - Il viso della guaritrice si distese in un sorriso. - Solo che non è affatto morto.  
Matilda attese per qualche secondo mentre gli altri cinque assimilavano la notizia e vide un barlume di speranza accendersi nei loro occhi, solo che nessuno aveva il coraggio di dargli voce per non essere smentito.  
\- Guy è vivo? - Sussurrò infine Marian. - Davvero?  
\- Non ha più la febbre e ora sta dormendo. È molto debole e gli servirà parecchio tempo per riprendersi del tutto, ma se non avrà ricadute sopravviverà.  
\- Robin? - Marian guardò il fuorilegge. - Dimmi che ho sentito bene, che non mi sto ingannando.  
Robin Hood le sorrise.  
\- Ha detto che guarirà.  
Marian si alzò di scatto.  
\- Devo vederlo!  
Matilda scosse la testa, decisa.  
\- Non è possibile. Per un paio di settimane, almeno. È migliorato e si riprenderà, ma potrebbe ancora diffondere il contagio. Non posso permettergli di vedere nessuno finché non sarò sicura che non c'è alcun pericolo.  
Robin mise una mano sulla spalla di Marian per frenare qualsiasi possibile protesta.  
\- Mi sembra sensato. Per il momento accontentiamoci di sapere che starà bene.  
Matilda approvò le sue parole con un cenno del capo.  
\- L'aria inizia ad essere fredda e avete passato la notte all'aperto, ora tornate a casa prima di ammalarvi anche voi. Non preoccupatevi per il vostro amico, io mi prenderò cura di lui, ma se non è morto questa notte, penso proprio che non avrà troppi problemi a guarire completamente.  
Marian annuì.  
\- Vi prego, ditegli che lo amo e che lo aspetterò per tutto il tempo necessario. - Disse, profondamente commossa.  
Matilda lanciò uno sguardo curioso a Robin, sorprendendosi di non vederlo affatto turbato dalle parole della ragazza. Un tempo quei due erano stati innamorati, ma a quanto pareva la situazione era davvero cambiata.  
Gisborne le aveva detto che lui e Marian si sarebbero sposati e che Robin non provava rancore per quel motivo, ma solo ora che vedeva il fuorilegge con i suoi occhi riusciva a credere del tutto alle parole di Guy.  
Archer si alzò, stiracchiandosi la schiena con aria noncurante.  
\- Beh, per me è tempo di tornare al castello. - Si rivolse a Matilda con un sorriso divertito. - Date un messaggio a Guy da parte mia, ditegli che è un idiota. E che quando starà meglio sarà mia premura ripeterglielo di persona qualche altra dozzina di volte.  
Matilda scoppiò a ridere.  
\- Riferirglielo sarà un piacere. - Disse e rimase a guardare Archer, Robin e Marian che salivano a cavallo per andare via. Attese che si fossero allontanati, poi guardò gli altri due che erano rimasti quietamente in disparte: la ragazza piangeva apertamente di gioia e teneva la mano di Allan tra le sue, mentre il giovane era rimasto a fissare il tronco di un albero, con gli occhi lucidi di lacrime trattenute.  
La guaritrice intuì che Allan non aveva voluto mostrare la propria commozione di fronte agli altri e, per non imbarazzarlo ulteriormente, si rivolse a lui e Meg in tono ruvido.  
\- E voi avete qualche messaggio per Gisborne? Su, sbrigatevi, fa freddo e non ho tempo da perdere.  
\- Ditegli che siamo tutti contenti che sia vivo. - Disse Meg, sorridendo tra le lacrime. Matilda indovinò dal suo sguardo che la ragazza avrebbe voluto dirgli altro, ma che sapeva di non poterlo fare.  
\- E tu?  
Allan si riscosse e si schiarì la voce.  
\- Quello che ha detto Meg. E che non si preoccupi di Knighton perché me ne occuperò io finché lui non starà bene.  
La guaritrice annuì e voltò loro le spalle, lasciandoli soli.  
Fu solo quando fu rientrata nella capanna che Allan si lasciò cadere in ginocchio, scoppiando in un pianto di sollievo.  
Meg lo abbracciò senza dire niente.  
  
Guy finì di mangiare e appoggiò a terra la ciotola vuota con un sospiro soddisfatto, poi si appoggiò ai cuscini che rendevano più confortevole la poltrona di legno posizionata di fronte al camino e si sistemò meglio la coperta.  
Non aveva più la febbre da quasi una settimana, ma solo da un paio di giorni aveva ripreso abbastanza forze per restare seduto invece che a letto. Durante i primi giorni non aveva fatto altro che dormire e aveva solo ricordi piuttosto confusi di quel periodo. Matilda gli aveva detto che era normale dopo essere stato tanto malato e che anzi era fortunato ad essere vivo.  
La guaritrice rientrò nella capanna e gli lasciò cadere in grembo una freccia con una pergamena arrotolata lungo l'asta, fissandolo con aria severa.  
\- Robin prima o poi finirà col fare male a qualcuno se continua a tirare le sue frecce contro le case della gente. - Brontolò Matilda, chinandosi a raccogliere la ciotola vuota. - Potrebbe lasciare il suo messaggio sotto la pietra lungo il sentiero, come fanno gli altri. A proposito, tieni: una lettera anche da lady Marian e da un certo Tuck. Allan riferisce di aver versato la quota mensile delle tasse allo sceriffo e che tutto procede bene mentre Archer mi ha detto di dirti che la situazione di tua sorella è invariata. E di ricordarti che sei un idiota.  
Gli porse le due pergamene arrotolate e Guy sfiorò con un dito quella di Marian. L'avrebbe letta per ultima non appena Matilda fosse uscita per andare a raccogliere le sue erbe o per prendere l'acqua al pozzo.  
Sogghignò mentre srotolava il messaggio di Robin dalla freccia e si rivolse a Matilda.  
\- Se facesse le cose in modo normale non sarebbe Hood. E anzi sei fortunata che si limiti a lanciarle contro la casa e non attraverso la finestra aperta.  
La donna scosse la testa.  
\- A volte voi uomini siete peggio dei bambini.  
Matilda si lasciò sfuggire una serie di imprecazioni nel sentire un altro tonfo sulla parete esterna della capanna. Uscì in fretta, rimproverò Robin ad alta voce, poi staccò la freccia dal legno e rientrò in casa, gettandola a Gisborne.  
Guy scoppiò a ridere nel vedere la mela infilzata sull'asta della freccia. La sfilò e la addentò, mentre leggeva il messaggio di Robin.  
\- Se non altro ti è tornato l'appetito. - Disse Matilda, osservando Guy con aria soddisfatta. Il cavaliere nero era ancora debole, ma migliorava giorno dopo giorno e ormai lei era certa che si sarebbe ripreso completamente.  
Doveva solo avere la pazienza di restare al caldo e a riposo e di mangiare cibi sani e nutrienti per riprendere le forze.  
La pergamena di Robin era un resoconto piuttosto colorito dell'ultima missione del fuorilegge ai danni dello sceriffo e Guy la mise da parte con un sogghigno. Più tardi l'avrebbe letta a Matilda e poi l'avrebbe bruciata nel camino per non lasciare in giro prove compromettenti.  
La missiva di Tuck invece era più seria. Nella prima parte il frate si informava sulla sua salute fisica e, forse ricordando il suo stato mentale dopo essere stato ferito da Barret, lo incoraggiava ad affrontare la convalescenza con pazienza e serenità.  
Guy pensò che ora la sua situazione era molto diversa: non gli piaceva sentirsi così debole e vulnerabile e probabilmente avrebbe finito per annoiarsi a morte nel restare chiuso nella capanna di Matilda, ma si sentiva in pace.  
Era vivo contro ogni aspettativa e sapeva che i suoi amici, la sua famiglia erano stati in pena per lui e ora stavano aspettando di poterlo riabbracciare.  
Ogni giorno Matilda gli portava messaggi o piccoli pensieri da parte loro e Guy si sentiva amato.  
Era da molto tempo che non provava quella sensazione, forse da quando era bambino, e gli sembrava ancora incredibile che così tante persone potessero preoccuparsi per lui.  
Continuò a leggere la lettera di Tuck con attenzione: la seconda parte parlava della situazione di Isabella. Prima di ammalarsi, Guy gli aveva chiesto di informarsi sulla possibilità di far annullare il matrimonio della sorella con Thornton e ora a quanto pareva il frate aveva trovato una possibilità, anche se incerta: la sterilità di uno dei due coniugi poteva essere un motivo per far annullare il matrimonio.  
Se avessero potuto provare che Thornton non era in grado di generare figli, Guy avrebbe potuto sostenere il diritto di Isabella a chiedere l'annullamento.  
Alla fine si sarebbe risolto tutto in una battaglia legale tra Guy e Thornton e avrebbe vinto chi poteva pagare di più o chi aveva più potere, su questo Guy non aveva molti dubbi, ma era comunque una strada da tentare.  
\- Matilda? Robin è ancora nei paraggi?  
La donna si affacciò sulla porta.  
\- Sì, credo di sì.  
\- Digli che deve tornare a Shrewsbury appena possibile e che deve scoprire se Thornton ha o ha mai avuto figli bastardi. Deve cercare donne che siano state a letto con lui e farsi dire se hanno mai avuto bambini. Deve assicurarsi che siano disposte a testimoniarlo. Se riusciamo a dimostrare che è sterile, forse avremo una speranza di salvare Isabella. E digli che stavolta non si metta nei guai perché io non potrò aiutarlo.  
La guaritrice gli lanciò un'occhiata perplessa, ma uscì a riferire il messaggio.  
Quando tornò, pochi minuti dopo, sedette anche lei vicino al camino e si rivolse a Guy.  
\- Dimmi un po', sbaglio o tu e Robin siete più amici di quanto non abbiate detto a lady Marian?  
\- Cosa te lo fa pensare?  
\- Di fronte a lei Robin si comporta in modo freddo e distaccato nei tuoi confronti, ma quando lei non è presente mi fa mille domande sulla tua salute, ansioso come una mamma chioccia.  
Guy ridacchiò per l'ultima frase di Matilda.  
\- Sì, io e lui siamo amici, ma non lo abbiamo detto a Marian.  
\- Perché no?  
\- Se lo facessimo ci sarebbero troppe cose da spiegare.  
\- Cose come l'identità del Guardiano Notturno?  
Guy sussultò e Matilda gli scoppiò a ridere in faccia.  
\- Sì, lo so che sei tu.  
\- Come…  
\- Chi me lo ha detto? Proprio tu. Mentre deliravi hai raccontato parecchie cose interessanti.  
\- Oh, non di nuovo… - Disse Guy in tono afflitto, pensando alla figura umiliante fatta di fronte allo sceriffo a causa delle frittelle di Marian. - Spero nulla di troppo compromettente.  
\- Chi lo sa? - Disse Matilda, divertita. - Ne riparleremo tra qualche giorno quando inizierai a scalpitare per uscire da qui e andare in giro prima che sia prudente farlo. Qualcosa mi dice che non appena avrai ripreso un po' di energie non sarai un paziente facile.  
\- E quindi hai intenzione di ricattarmi?  
\- Oh, sì.  
Guy si arrese con un sogghigno.  
\- Va bene, so quando non posso vincere.  
\- Hai già vinto contro la morte, accontentati. E ora smettila di agitarti e torna a letto, hai ancora bisogno di riposo.  
\- Ma…  
Matilda lo zittì immediatamente alzando un dito.  
\- Era molto interessante la storia del bagno dello sceriffo, sai?  
Guy la guardò, incredulo.  
\- Ti ho raccontato anche _quella_?  
\- E non è nemmeno la peggiore. A letto, su.  
Guy la guardò male, ma obbedì.  
Matilda lo aiutò ad alzarsi, lo sostenne per i pochi passi che doveva fare fino al giaciglio e lo aiutò a stendersi, poi gli passò le pergamene con i messaggi di Robin, Tuck e Marian.  
\- Visto che sei stato ragionevole, andrò a fare legna, così potrai leggere in pace la lettera della tua fidanzata, poi però cerca di dormire.  
\- Se proprio devo... - Disse Guy, riluttante e imbronciato, ma non appena Matilda fu uscita, si ritrovò a sorridere tra sé. Davanti a lei non lo avrebbe ammesso, ma _era_ assonnato.  
La guaritrice aveva minacciato di ricattarlo, ma Guy sapeva che le avrebbe obbedito in ogni caso. In quel momento era comodo, sazio e al caldo grazie a Matilda e sapeva che senza il suo aiuto sarebbe sicuramente morto.  
Sapeva di essere in debito con lei.  
Si girò su un fianco e srotolò la lettera di Marian, emozionato anche solo nel vedere la scrittura della ragazza. Il calore che sentiva in quel momento non era dovuto solo alla coperta o al fuoco che ardeva nel camino, ma veniva direttamente dal cuore.  
Guy annusò la lettera, convinto di cogliere un lieve accenno del profumo della ragazza, poi sorrise di nuovo e iniziò a leggere.  



	48. Together Again

Guy lanciò il suo pugnale ricurvo lasciando un'altra tacca sul ciocco di legna da ardere che aveva usato come bersaglio e Matilda gli lanciò uno sguardo irritato.  
\- Tra te che lanci coltelli e Robin che scaglia frecce, anche solo camminare per la mia casa è diventato pericoloso. Non puoi trovare un altro modo di passare il tempo?  
Gisborne raccolse il pugnale staccandolo dal ciocco di legno e tornò a sedersi accanto al camino.  
\- Ho già contato tutte le venature di ogni asse di legno della tua capanna. Almeno due o tre volte. Quando potrò uscire di qui?  
Matilda alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
\- Sono più le volte che me lo hai chiesto o le venature nelle assi della mia capanna?  
\- Finora non mi hai dato una risposta.  
La guaritrice lo guardò con aria critica: Gisborne era ancora piuttosto debole, ma la tosse era quasi passata del tutto e non aveva più avuto febbre.  
\- Credo che tra tre o quattro giorni ti rispedirò a casa, ma non pensare di poter andare in giro con questo freddo come se niente fosse. Prima di considerarti completamente guarito dovrai restare ancora parecchio tempo al caldo e a riposo. Darò istruzioni molto precise ai tuoi amici.  
\- Puoi darle anche a me, non sono un bambino che ha bisogno di essere sorvegliato. La malattia mi avrà indebolito, ma non mi ha fatto diventare un imbecille.  
Matilda sorrise.  
- _Tutti_ gli uomini sono dei bambini quando sono malati. Tutti, nessuno escluso, fidati.  
Guy stava per replicare che non era vero, ma si rese conto che quella risposta lo avrebbe fatto sembrare un ragazzino petulante e richiuse la bocca.  
La guaritrice gli mise davanti una ciotola piena di erbe sminuzzate e una pila di quadrati di stoffa.  
\- Visto che non hai nulla da fare puoi aiutarmi a preparare i rimedi per i miei pazienti. Misura una dose con quella ciotola più piccola, versala al centro del quadrato di stoffa, chiudilo in questo modo e poi legalo con un pezzetto di spago, così. Pensi di essere in grado di farlo?  
Il cavaliere nero le rivolse uno sguardo sprezzante, ma si mise al lavoro, preparando ogni pacchetto con cura.  
Matilda sorrise tra sé, soddisfatta per aver trovato un modo per distrarlo per un po'.  
La guaritrice sedette al tavolo e si dedicò anche lei a mescolare le erbe e preparare le medicine.  
Annusò le erbe che le erano state date da Robin quando Gisborne si era ammalato e annuì con aria di approvazione. La donna saracena che aveva ideato quel rimedio doveva essere una guaritrice in gamba ed era anche grazie a lei che Gisborne e vari abitanti di Nettlestone si erano salvati.  
Aggiunse qualche erba alla ricetta di Djaq e si ripromise di chiedere a Guy di scrivere una nota da mandare alla ragazza saracena per scambiare con lei alcune informazioni utili.  
Mentre lavorava, Matilda lanciava uno sguardo a Gisborne di tanto in tanto: il cavaliere nero stava svolgendo con attenzione il compito che gli aveva dato e la guaritrice apprezzò il suo ordine e la sua precisione.  
Dopo aver chiuso l'ultimo sacchetto, Gisborne li aveva riposti tutti nella ciotola ormai vuota che aveva contenuto le erbe e poi era tornato a letto senza che fosse Matilda a dovergli ordinare di riposare.  
La guaritrice aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo con un sorriso: se fosse stata lei a dirgli di dormire, di certo Gisborne avrebbe fatto di tutto per restare sveglio pur sentendosi esausto.  
\- Gli uomini… - Disse tra sé. - Peggio dei bambini.  
Attese che Guy fosse profondamente addormentato, poi prese un cestino e uscì dalla capanna per andare in cerca di erbe.  
Seguì il sentiero per un po' inoltrandosi tra gli alberi, poi si girò di scatto.  
\- Avanti, vieni fuori, so che sei lì.  
Marian spuntò da dietro un albero, un po' imbarazzata e Matilda scoppiò a ridere.  
\- Non riesci a stare lontana dalla mia capanna, eh? Credi che non mi sia accorta che passi le giornate ad aggirarti nei boschi qua intorno?  
La giovane arrossì.  
\- So che non posso ancora vedere Guy, ma almeno così mi sembra di stargli vicina…  
\- Vieni, renditi utile e aiutami a raccogliere le erbe.  
Matilda le mostrò una piantina e le disse di cercarne altre, spiegandole come doveva raccoglierle da terra. Le due donne lavorarono per un po' in silenzio, riempiendo il cestino, poi Marian fissò la guaritrice.  
\- Quando potrò vederlo?  
Matilda sorrise.  
\- Mi sembra di aver già sentito questa domanda qualche centinaio di volte negli ultimi giorni. Tu e il tuo futuro marito vi assomigliate da questo punto di vista. Siete impazienti.  
\- Forse, ma questa non è una risposta.  
\- Raccogli quel fungo per favore, per te è più facile arrivare sotto quel cespuglio, sei giovane e agile.  
Marian le obbedì, mise il fungo nel cestino e tornò a guardarla, ostinata.  
\- Non avete intenzione di rispondermi, vero?  
\- Come ho detto anche a lui, tra tre o quattro giorni gli permetterò di tornare a Knighton.  
Matilda sorrise tra sé nel notare la delusione negli occhi della ragazza e ripensò alla sua giovinezza quando anche lei palpitava per l'uomo che sarebbe diventato il padre di sua figlia.  
Anche lui si era ammalato quando Rosa era solo una bambina, ma Matilda non era riuscita a salvarlo e anche se da allora erano passati molti anni, a volte lei ne sentiva ancora la mancanza.  
Per un po' continuò a raccogliere le erbe, aiutata da un'abbattuta Marian, poi si voltò verso la ragazza e la guardò, divertita.  
\- Quello che non ho detto al tuo futuro marito è che avrà bisogno di qualche giorno prima di essere abbastanza forte per viaggiare, ma che ora nulla gli vieta di ricevere visite.  
Marian la guardò, sperando di aver capito bene.  
\- Volete dire che posso vederlo? Che non c'è più pericolo di contagio?  
\- Vai da lui, ma non farlo stancare troppo, è ancora molto debole.  
Marian arrossì per l'allusione maliziosa della guaritrice, ma non esitò ulteriormente e corse verso la capanna.  
Si fermò per un attimo prima di spingere la porta, tanto emozionata da aver paura di varcare la soglia. Aveva rischiato di perdere Guy e ora non le sembrava vero di poterlo riabbracciare.  
Si chiedeva se la malattia gli avesse lasciato conseguenze gravi, anche se Matilda le aveva assicurato che sarebbe guarito completamente. Pensava ad Annie, tanto colpita e danneggiata dalla scarlattina da non essere sopravvissuta per più di un anno dopo essersi ammalata ed era terrorizzata che qualcosa del genere potesse succedere anche a Guy.  
Fece un respiro profondo, cercando di calmarsi ed entrò nella capanna: la casupola era in penombra, rischiarata solo dal fuoco del camino e dalla debole luce invernale che entrava dalle finestre, ed era immersa nel silenzio.  
Vide il giaciglio che Matilda aveva preparato vicino al focolare e si avvicinò senza fare rumore, ansiosa.  
Guy era girato su un fianco ed era profondamente addormentato. La ragazza sedette accanto a lui e rimase ad osservarlo in silenzio, studiando il suo aspetto con attenzione.  
Era pallido e dimagrito e aveva ombre scure sotto gli occhi, ma la sua espressione era serena e dormiva tranquillamente.  
Marian si ritrovò con gli occhi pieni di lacrime di gioia: Guy era vivo, era davvero vivo e ora erano di nuovo insieme. Ricordò l'emozione che aveva provato tanto tempo prima quando era tornato a casa malconcio e ferito dopo l'aggressione di Barret e lei lo aveva riabbracciato nella stalla di Locksley dopo averlo creduto morto.  
Era passato più di un anno da allora ed erano successe tante cose, ma Guy era sempre riuscito a tornare da lei in un modo o nell'altro.  
La ragazza gli spostò una ciocca di capelli dal viso con tenerezza e gli accarezzò una guancia, sfiorandolo appena per non svegliarlo, poi lo baciò piano sulla fronte e si stese accanto a lui, girandosi anche lei su un fianco per guardarlo dormire.  
Avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo forte e dargli un bacio per ogni minuto che avevano passato separati, ma non voleva disturbare il suo riposo e rimase immobile accanto a lui.  
Andava bene anche così.  
  
Gisborne si svegliò da un sogno insolitamente sereno con la sensazione che tutto sarebbe andato bene.  
Nel sogno Guy cavalcava attraverso la foresta di Sherwood, ma gli alberi che lo circondavano non erano affatto minacciosi e nelle loro ombre non si celavano nemici. Erano invece un rifugio sicuro e le loro fronde facevano filtrare i raggi del sole, creando disegni di luce intorno a lui.  
Il suo cavallo camminava sicuro lungo il sentiero e Gisborne sapeva che lo avrebbe condotto tra amici. Sentì il rumore degli zoccoli di un altro cavallo al suo fianco e si voltò a guardare: Marian cavalcava vicina a lui e gli sorrideva, felice.  
Guy si svegliò, ma non aprì subito gli occhi. Marian gli mancava così tanto e il sogno era stato tanto realistico che se non guardava poteva immaginare che lei fosse davvero accanto a lui.  
Sorrise tra sé: aveva quasi l'impressione di poter sentire il suo profumo e gli dispiaceva aprire gli occhi solo per ritrovarsi nella capanna di Matilda, ma lo fece lo stesso.  
Si ritrovò a fissare gli occhi azzurri che aveva desiderato così intensamente e per un attimo pensò di essersi riaddormentato e di stare ancora sognando, poi il viso di Marian si illuminò in un sorriso radioso.  
\- Sei sveglio! - Sussurrò la ragazza e fece per abbracciarlo, ma Guy si tirò indietro, allarmato.  
\- Non dovresti essere qui, è pericoloso per te!  
\- Non secondo Matilda. - Replicò la ragazza, sorridendo per rassicurarlo e Guy la fissò, stupito.  
\- Davvero?  
\- Davvero.  
Gisborne la prese tra le braccia in un attimo e la strinse a sé con un singhiozzo.  
\- Non hai idea di quanto mi sei mancata.  
Marian si aggrappò a lui e gli nascose il viso sul petto, ascoltando i battiti del suo cuore.  
\- Mi hai fatto morire di paura. - Sussurrò, scoppiando a piangere. - Quando Matilda ha detto che stavi morendo, io…  
Guy la interruppe mettendole una mano sulla guancia per farle alzare il viso e la guardò negli occhi.  
\- Te lo avevo promesso, no? Io tornerò sempre da te, nulla potrebbe impedirmelo. Nemmeno la morte.  
Marian rabbrividì e lo abbracciò più forte.  
\- Lo so. Ma non andare più via. Non lasciarmi mai più.  
Guy le accarezzò i capelli e le sfiorò le labbra con un bacio.  
\- Quella notte, quando Matilda credeva che sarei morto, so di aver sognato mia madre. - Sussurrò Guy. - Non ricordo molto, solo pochi dettagli confusi, ma so di aver sentito il suo amore… Mi ha perdonato, non mi odia per non averla salvata tanto tempo fa…  
Marian lo guardò, sorpresa.  
\- È questo che credevi?  
Guy annuì.  
\- Ho sempre pensato di essere responsabile per la morte dei miei genitori, ho portato il peso di questa colpa per ogni giorno della mia vita… Forse è stato solo un sogno, forse sono solo un illuso, ma quando mi sono svegliato quel peso non c'era più, per la prima volta da tanti anni mi sono sentito libero…  
Marian appoggiò la guancia a quella di Guy e rimasero così per un po', vicini e semplicemente felici di esserlo.  
\- C'è un'altra cosa che ricordo di quel sogno. - Disse Guy dopo un po'.  
\- Cosa?  
\- La tua voce. Mi hai chiamato e stavi piangendo. È stato allora che ho ricordato che dovevo tornare indietro. Che dovevo tornare da te.  
Marian si rannicchiò tra le sue braccia e chiuse gli occhi, assonnata. Da quando Guy si era ammalato il suo sonno era stato inquieto e disturbato dagli incubi, ma ora, tra le sue braccia, riusciva a sentirsi finalmente tranquilla. Anche lei, come Gisborne, si sentiva sollevata da un peso.  
Guy la guardò addormentarsi, stretta a lui, e sorrise.  
In quel momento si sentiva felice, completamente felice... e di nuovo assonnato.  
Chiuse gli occhi con un sospiro di gioia e si abbandonò al sonno, abbracciato alla donna che amava.  



	49. I Could Lose Everything But You

Marian si voltò verso Guy per sistemargli meglio il mantello e assicurarsi che fosse ben chiuso sul collo.  
\- Hai freddo?  
Gisborne le sorrise e la attirò più vicina a sé.  
\- Come ti ho già detto un paio di minuti fa, no, non ho freddo e sì, mi sento bene.  
La ragazza gli appoggiò il capo sulla spalla con un sorriso un po' imbarazzato.  
\- Matilda ha detto che devi restare al caldo e riposarti.  
Guy le baciò i capelli e rimase appoggiato a lei. Il dondolio del carro gli faceva venire sonno e si sentiva di nuovo stanco, ma non lo disse alla ragazza, altrimenti si sarebbe preoccupata ancora di più.  
Gisborne odiava sentirsi così debole, ma sapeva di essere molto fortunato ad essere vivo e si rimproverò mentalmente: doveva avere pazienza e fare tutto il necessario per riprendere le forze.  
Cercare di affrettare i tempi non sarebbe servito a nulla e avrebbe solo rischiato di compromettere la sua guarigione. Razionalmente sapeva di dover aspettare, ma nel suo cuore fremeva pensando a tutto ciò che avrebbe voluto o dovuto fare: doveva salvare sua sorella, scoprire i piani dello sceriffo e poi non vedeva l'ora di tornare ad agire nei panni del Guardiano Notturno.  
Marian gli strinse una mano e Guy allontanò quei pensieri per rispondere al suo sorriso.  
Col tempo avrebbe fatto tutte quelle cose, si disse.  
Per il momento stava tornando a casa, a Knighton, e ne era felice.  
Allan fece fermare il carro e Marian scese per prima, restando in piedi accanto al veicolo perché Guy si potesse appoggiare a lei se si fosse sentito mancare, ma Gisborne non sembrava avere bisogno di aiuto.  
Scese dal carro e rimase a guardare gli abitanti di Knighton che si erano radunati intorno alla casa. Li fissò per un attimo, stupito, poi i contadini si inginocchiarono in segno di rispetto.  
Guy lanciò uno sguardo perplesso a Marian e la ragazza gli sorrise.  
\- Stanno dando il bentornato al loro signore.  
Gisborne fece un cenno di saluto agli abitanti del villaggio, ancora incredulo, poi Marian lo prese per mano per incoraggiarlo a entrare in casa, al caldo.  
Aveva appena varcato la soglia che si ritrovò stretto nell'abbraccio di Djaq.  
\- Sono così felice di rivederti, Guy! - Esclamò la ragazza saracena e Marian le rivolse un'occhiata gelosa, ma non disse nulla, ricordando a se stessa che Djaq era felicemente sposata e che senza le sue medicine Guy probabilmente non sarebbe sopravvissuto.  
\- Sono felice anch'io. - Disse Guy a bassa voce, sopraffatto da tutte quelle dimostrazioni d'affetto.  
\- Vai a sederti accanto al fuoco, devi essere stanco. E anche tu, Marian. Tra poco vi porterò un infuso caldo, ma prima devo badare ai bambini. - Disse Djaq, intuendo la sua emozione.  
Guy annuì, grato perché la ragazza gli aveva dato la possibilità di prendersi il momento di tranquillità di cui aveva bisogno senza mostrare agli altri la propria debolezza.  
Lui e Marian sedettero vicino al camino e poco dopo Alice entrò nella sala portando un vassoio con una caraffa di vino e un pasto leggero.  
La donna appoggiò il vassoio sul tavolino accanto alle loro sedie.  
\- Sono lieta che siate tornato, Lord Knighton. - Disse rispettosamente, poi rivolse a Guy un sorriso divertito. - Mary e Jack sono impazienti di salutarvi, ma li ho mandati a fare qualche commissione al villaggio in modo che possiate avere il tempo di riposarvi un po' prima di essere sommerso dalle loro chiacchiere.  
Guy annuì con una risata.  
\- Grazie, Alice.  
La donna tornò in cucina e Guy si appoggiò allo schienale della poltrona con un sospiro soddisfatto.  
\- È bello essere a casa. - Disse, guardando Marian. - E quando questa sarà la _nostra_ casa, sarà ancora più bello.  
La ragazza si alzò dalla propria sedia per avvicinarsi a lui e baciarlo e Guy la attirò a sé, facendola sedere sulle proprie gambe.  
Quando le loro labbra si separarono, erano entrambi senza fiato e Marian lanciò uno sguardo ansioso a Guy.  
\- Non sono troppo pesante? Ti sto facendo male?  
Per tutta risposta, Guy la baciò di nuovo, poi si staccò da lei, ma non le permise di alzarsi e la tenne abbracciata.  
\- Tu puoi farmi solo bene, Marian. Il tuo amore mi ha guidato attraverso le tenebre e so che continuerà a farlo. - Le sussurrò all'orecchio, fermandosi ogni tanto per sottolineare le sue parole con un bacio leggero. - Non puoi immaginare quanto io stia sognando il momento in cui diventerai mia moglie… Voglio averti accanto a me in ogni attimo della mia vita.  
\- Sai, Guy? - Marian arrossì e gli passò un dito sul petto, giocherellando con i fermagli della sua giacca senza alzare il viso per guardarlo. - Credo che io e te abbiamo lo stesso sogno. Forse non è appropriato, né decente, ma l'unica cosa che desidero è stare con te. Sempre.  
\- Forse non dovremo aspettare tanto.  
La ragazza lo guardò.  
\- Cosa intendi?  
\- Tuck mi ha scritto a proposito di Isabella: se riusciremo a dimostrare che il marito è sterile, potrebbe essere possibile far annullare il matrimonio. Dovrei restituire il prezzo che mi ha pagato per averla in moglie, ma poi lei sarebbe libera.  
\- Ed è possibile dimostrarlo? Potrebbe essere lui a dire che è tua sorella che non può avere figli. - Chiese Marian. Aveva la sensazione che una ragazza perbene non avrebbe dovuto affrontare quel tipo di discorsi con un uomo, ma non aveva importanza. Guy non si sarebbe scandalizzato e la sua era l'unica opinione di cui le importasse.  
\- Pare che Thornton abbia molte amanti. Isabella mi ha detto che spesso il marito la umiliava vantando le lodi della donna di turno e sottolineando che invece lei non era abbastanza bella o affascinante per soddisfarlo…  
Guy si interruppe, furioso e imbarazzato e Marian si lasciò sfuggire un verso di rabbia.  
\- Che uomo orrendo!  
\- Ho chiesto a Hood di andare a indagare sulle sue amanti. Se in tanti anni nessuna di loro è riuscita a dargli un erede, potremmo accusarlo di essere sterile.  
Marian lo guardò, stupita. Non aveva immaginato che Guy avrebbe potuto chiedere aiuto a Robin Hood, in particolar modo dopo il litigio che avevano avuto prima che Guy si ammalasse.  
Era vero che poi Robin era andato a cercare Guy per portarlo da Matilda, ma Marian era convinta che Robin lo avesse fatto soltanto per lei.  
\- Robin ha accettato di aiutarti?  
\- Sai com'è fatto, Hood, no? Quando vede qualcuno che viene trattato ingiustamente si precipita ad aiutarlo. Credo che non ci sia nessuno che sia stato trattato più ingiustamente di mia sorella.  
Guy sospirò e Marian gli accarezzò una guancia per confortarlo.  
\- La salverai, ne sono sicura.  
\- Anche se possiamo provare che Thornton non può avere figli, non sarà facile. Non credo che accetterà di lasciarla libera senza lottare e lui è ricco e potente. Comunque vadano le cose, per far annullare il matrimonio dovrò usare tutte le mie risorse.  
Guy guardò Marian, preoccupato, rendendosi conto all'improvviso che il cognato avrebbe sicuramente fatto di tutto per danneggiarlo il più possibile.  
\- Come rimborso Thornton potrebbe pretendere tutto quello che possiedo. Anche Knighton. Non avrei più nulla da offrirti. Io...  
Marian gli mise un dito sulle labbra per zittirlo.  
\- Non provarci nemmeno a dirlo, Guy di Gisborne. Anche se dovessi perdere tutto, io ti sposerò lo stesso e su questo non si discute. Thornton non può toglierci Locksley perché appartiene a mio padre e quindi non vivremmo in miseria, dovremmo solo ricominciare da zero. E non voglio sentirti dire che il tuo orgoglio non ti permetterebbe di sposarmi perché altrimenti giuro che ti trascinerò di peso all'altare a costo di prenderti a padellate in testa.  
Guy sorrise immaginando quella scena.  
\- Mi costringeresti a sposarti? Per esperienza personale posso dirti che questo genere di cose spesso finisce male.  
Marian sorrise e gli baciò la cicatrice che gli aveva lasciato sullo zigomo tanto tempo prima.  
\- Questo è vero, ma _tu_ non sei autorizzato a lasciarmi all'altare. Oppure sarò io a picchiarti.  
\- Non mi sembra molto giusto, ma suppongo di non avere molta scelta.  
\- Infatti non ne hai. Salva tua sorella e poi sposami, conta solo questo, tutto il resto sono solo dettagli.  
Guy la abbracciò più forte, grato per quelle parole e rasserenato nel sapere che, qualunque cosa fosse successa, lui non avrebbe perso l'amore di Marian.  
Rimasero stretti a lungo, cuore a cuore, finché Djaq non tornò nella sala portando i gemelli tra le braccia.  
Marian si sciolse dall'abbraccio di Guy con riluttanza e turnò a sedere compostamente al suo posto.  
Djaq rivolse loro un sorriso di scusa per aver interrotto quel momento tenero, poi affidò uno dei bambini a Marian e mise l'altra in braccio a Guy.  
Gisborne guardò i due bambini, stupito.  
\- Sono cresciuti molto.  
\- Sei stato via più di un mese, Guy. I neonati crescono in fretta. - Disse Djaq, sorridendo. - E se stanno così bene lo dobbiamo anche a te.  
\- A me? Come?  
\- Se non mi avessi portata qui quando lo sceriffo ha fatto invadere Clun, non so cosa ne sarebbe stato di noi. E poi ci hai ospitati nella tua casa, ci hai permesso di vivere al caldo e di mangiare cibo sano e abbondante. Se il mio latte è nutriente e li fa crescere bene è perché anche io sono in salute. Io e Will te ne siamo molto grati.  
Guy sorrise quando una mano della bambina si chiuse intorno al suo dito e si rivolse a Djaq.  
\- Tu mi hai salvato la vita. Più volte. Sono io a essere grato.  
\- Non è questo quello che fanno gli amici? Si aiutano a vicenda. E ora, se non vi dispiace tenere ancora un po' Dan e Sophia, andrò a prepararvi l'infuso caldo che vi avevo promesso.  
Marian e Guy si scambiarono uno sguardo e capirono che stavano pensando entrambi alla stessa cosa, al momento in cui avrebbero tenuto tra le braccia un bambino nato dal loro amore.  
\- Non potrei mai scappare all'altare. - Disse Guy, non appena Djaq fu uscita dalla stanza. - Non sarei più capace di rinunciare a questo, a formare una famiglia con te. Posso perdere tutto quello che ho e posso dimenticare di avere un orgoglio, ma non posso rinunciare a te. Il mio cuore è tuo, Marian.  
\- Bene. Perché io non chiedo altro.  



	50. We Killed Her

Isabella sbocconcellò una fetta di pane, poi la mise da parte con un sospiro e si stese sulla brandina, avvolgendosi nella coperta.  
Era chiusa in quella cella da oltre due mesi e le sembrava di averci passato una vita intera.  
La cosa più triste era che quella prigionia era comunque meglio del vivere accanto a suo marito.  
Thornton veniva spesso nelle segrete a minacciarla e a vantarsi della sua alleanza con lo sceriffo, promettendole terribili sofferenze non appena fossero tornati alla loro dimora di Shrewsbury.  
Quando il marito arrivava a visitarla, Archer faceva in modo di avvisarla qualche minuto prima del suo arrivo, in modo che Isabella potesse nascondere le comodità che le venivano concesse: spingeva sotto la branda il cestino pieno di cibi sani e nutrienti che Archer le portava tutti i giorni e nascondeva le coperte e i cuscini morbidi nel mucchio di paglia ammassato in un angolo, lasciando sulla branda solo una coperta sottile e logora, poco più di uno straccio.  
Quella mattina Thornton era già passato a tormentarla con le sue minacce crudeli, perciò Isabella poteva stare tranquilla per un po', ma era preoccupata per l'assenza di suo fratello.  
Archer le aveva detto che era stato male, quasi in punto di morte, ma lei non sapeva cosa pensare.  
Guy l'aveva già abbandonata in passato, che la malattia fosse una comoda scusa perché si era reso conto di non poterla salvare dal marito a cui l'aveva venduta? Oppure era stato davvero malato?  
Quando Archer le aveva detto che suo fratello rischiava di morire, le era sembrato sinceramente preoccupato, anche se Isabella non riusciva a capire perché quel giovane fosse così legato a Guy e perché cercasse di aiutare e proteggere anche lei. Se provava a chiedergliene i motivi, Archer si limitava a dire che lui e Guy erano amici e poi cambiava discorso senza approfondire la sua risposta.  
Il suono di passi lungo le scale la fece rabbrividire: Archer non permetteva mai a suo marito di scendere nelle segrete all'improvviso, ma lei temeva sempre che Thornton potesse trovare il modo di aggirare la sorveglianza per venirla a tormentare.  
Si alzò in piedi di scatto per far sparire cibo e coperte, ma si fermò nel vedere arrivare Archer.  
\- C'è una visita per voi.  
\- Mio marito è già venuto oggi, cosa vuole ancora? - Chiese Isabella stancamente, preparandosi a nascondere le comodità della sua cella, ma Archer la interruppe.  
\- Non serve, non è vostro marito. - Disse, poi si allontanò per lasciarla sola con il suo visitatore.  
Isabella attese di vedere chi fosse e trattenne il respiro nel riconoscere suo fratello.  
\- Guy!  
Gisborne si avvicinò alle sbarre della cella e vi si appoggiò, come per riprendere l'equilibrio.  
\- Non sono riuscito a venire prima, mi dispiace.  
Isabella lo guardò e capì che Archer non le aveva mentito sulle sue condizioni.  
\- Hai un aspetto orribile. Allora sei stato davvero male?  
\- Diciamo che sono fortunato ad avere un aspetto orribile, ho rischiato di avere un aspetto molto cadaverico. - Disse Guy con un leggero sorriso. - Ma a quanto pare sopravviverò. Sempre che Marian non venga a sapere che sono venuto a Nottingham invece di restare al caldo davanti al camino di Knighton. In tal caso ci penserebbe lei a farmi pentire di essere guarito.  
Isabella lo fissò, sconcertata. Suo fratello, di solito sempre così serio, era davvero capace di fare battute di spirito?  
\- Forse avresti dovuto ascoltarla, non mi sembri in gran forma.  
\- Ti preoccupi per me, sorella mia?  
Guy sembrava davvero emozionato al pensiero che lei potesse essere interessata alla sua salute e ancora una volta non sapeva cosa pensare. Non era abituata a vedere quel lato emotivo in suo fratello e non riusciva a decidere se fosse una cosa positiva oppure no.  
\- Hai giurato di salvarmi, da morto non potresti aiutarmi. - Disse, decidendo di mantenersi fredda.  
Guy le sorrise apertamente.  
\- Ma da vivo sì. Ho trovato un modo per far annullare il tuo matrimonio!  
\- Non prendermi in giro, Guy. Non illudermi perché non potrei sopportarlo. Lo so di essere condannata all'inferno e di non avere scampo.  
Gisborne le prese le mani.  
\- Non sto mentendo, un modo c'è davvero. Ho mandato Hood a indagare su tuo marito, ha cercato di trovare tutte le sue amanti per parlare con loro.  
Isabella avvampò e guardò il fratello con gli occhi pieni di lacrime di rabbia.  
\- Perché? Per far conoscere a tutti le umiliazioni a cui mi sottopone?! Così adesso anche Robin Hood può compatirmi? Non ho bisogno di pietà, né di essere esposta al ridicolo, Guy.  
Il fratello la guardò, sorpreso dalla sua reazione così veemente.  
\- Non era mia intenzione, te lo assicuro. Se gli ho chiesto di rintracciare quelle donne c'è un altro motivo.  
\- E quale sarebbe?  
\- Thornton non ha mai avuto figli da loro. Nessuna di quelle donne ha mai avuto una gravidanza, anche dopo aver diviso il letto con lui in numerose occasioni e molte di loro sono disposte a testimoniarlo. Ho intenzione di accusare tuo marito di essere sterile. Per la chiesa è un motivo valido per far annullare un matrimonio.  
\- Davvero?  
\- Tuo marito non renderà le cose facili, ma sono pronto ad affrontarlo. Vorrà di sicuro un risarcimento e farà di tutto per prendersi tutto quello che ho, ma non ha importanza, riuscirò a salvarti da lui, Isabella. A ogni costo. Poi non potrò offrirti una vita lussuosa, temo, ma almeno sarai libera.  
\- Guy… Rinunceresti alle tue ricchezze, alle tue terre, per me?  
\- Te lo devo. Se avessi saputo quello che ti avrebbe fatto non avrei mai accettato il denaro di tuo marito. E invece ho costruito la mia vita sulla tua sofferenza... Mi dispiace, Isabella, mi dispiace così tanto…  
La sorella lo guardò.  
\- Sei cambiato davvero, eh? - Gli disse piano, e in quel momento capì che lo avrebbe perdonato, che aveva ancora un fratello.  
D'impulso lo abbracciò attraverso le sbarre e per un attimo Guy la guardò, sorpreso, poi ricambiò l'abbraccio, profondamente commosso.  
\- Andrà tutto bene, sorella mia. - Le sussurrò. - Riuscirò a far annullare il matrimonio e non sarai più costretta a obbedire a un marito crudele. Nessuno potrà più dirti quello che devi fare.  
\- Nemmeno tu?  
\- In teoria come tuo parente più prossimo ne avrei il diritto una volta che il tuo matrimonio sarà annullato, ma ci rinuncio volentieri. L'unica volta che ti ho ordinato di fare qualcosa è stato un disastro per tutti. Sarai libera. Completamente libera.  
Isabella lo baciò sulla guancia e si ritrovò a sorridergli.  
\- Sono contenta che tu non sia morto.  
Guy le accarezzò i capelli.  
\- Ora è meglio che torni a Knighton. Più tardi verrà a trovarmi Tuck e dovremo decidere come impostare la richiesta di annullamento. Ci sarà anche Robin Hood e probabilmente la discussione andrà avanti per parecchie ore. Temo di aver bisogno di riposare un po' prima che arrivino.  
Isabella annuì.  
\- Forse è meglio. Sei pallido e devi anche essere dimagrito molto, non è vero?  
\- Già, ma mi sto riprendendo. Tu invece mi sembri in buona salute, anche se sei rinchiusa in questa cella da tanto tempo. Archer ti sta trattando bene come gli avevo chiesto?  
\- Sì. È gentile con me.  
Isabella prese il cestino pieno di cibo per mostrarlo a Guy e rassicurarlo sulla propria salute.  
A volte, soprattutto negli ultimi tempi, le era capitato di non sentirsi bene, aveva spesso lo stomaco in subbuglio e ogni tanto non riusciva a tenere giù quello che mangiava, ma nonostante tutto non aveva perso peso. Anzi, aveva l'impressione che il suo vestito fosse diventato un po' più stretto…  
Isabella si pietrificò.  
Aveva pensato che i suoi malesseri fossero dovuti alla paura che provava per le minacce di suo marito e alla prigionia in quelle segrete umide, ma all'improvviso si era resa conto che potevano avere anche una causa diversa.  
\- No… - Sussurrò, portandosi le mani al viso e Guy la guardò, preoccupato.  
\- Cosa c'è?  
\- No! - Gridò Isabella, più forte, e scoppiò in singhiozzi disperati.  
Gisborne la guardava senza capire, ansioso.  
\- Isabella? Perché piangi? Cosa ti succede? È colpa mia? Ho detto qualcosa che ti ha turbato?  
La sorella si girò a guardarlo e corse verso le sbarre della cella, per cercare rifugio nel suo abbraccio.  
Guy la tenne stretta come poteva, angosciato da quel pianto che non riusciva a capire e cercò di consolarla, aspettando di capire cosa avesse scatenato quella crisi. Le accarezzò i capelli piano, sussurrandole sottovoce parole di conforto in francese.  
Isabella alzò su di lui gli occhi azzurri pieni di lacrime.  
\- È come faceva la mamma… - Disse a bassa voce e Guy annuì.  
\- Lei riusciva a consolarti sempre. Io non sono altrettanto bravo. Ma se mi dici cosa ti angoscia, forse potremo trovare una soluzione insieme.  
Isabella scosse la testa.  
\- Non c'è una soluzione. Ho rovinato tutto, Guy. Ora non puoi più salvarmi.  
\- Perché dici così?  
Isabella lo guardò.  
\- Credo… credo di aspettare un bambino.  
\- Cosa?!  
\- Da quando sono qui non ho mai avuto… - Arrossì e distolse lo sguardo, vergognandosi di parlare di quell'argomento con il fratello. Guy annuì per dirle che aveva capito cosa intendeva.  
\- Ne sei certa? Non potrebbe dipendere da altri motivi? Ero davvero certo che Thornton fosse sterile...  
Chiusa in cella, con i giorni che passavano uno identico all'altro, Isabella non aveva fatto caso a quel ritardo, ma tornando indietro con la memoria, Isabella si rese conto che Thornton non aveva più avuto l'occasione di toccarla dopo l'ultima volta che aveva sanguinato.  
\- L'ho capito solo ora, ma ne sono sicura. Ho anche altri sintomi… Ma probabilmente non ti sbagli.  
\- Cosa intendi?  
Isabella arrossì.  
\- Non è di mio marito.  
  
\- Gisborne non è qui?  
Robin si appoggiò al muro e lanciò uno sguardo un po' stupito a Marian.  
La ragazza era preoccupata e nervosa.  
\- Allan ha detto che è andato a Nottingham a parlare con sua sorella, ma non è ancora tornato. - La ragazza si rivolse ad Allan per rimproverarlo. - Non avresti dovuto permettergli di uscire! Non ti ricordi che Matilda ha detto che deve restare a riposo?!  
\- Ehi, Giz sta molto meglio e comunque cavalcare fino al castello non è questa gran fatica. Sai anche tu che fremeva per parlare con lei, vorrei proprio vedere se tu saresti riuscita a trattenerlo.  
Tuck, seduto al tavolo della sala con vari libri e pergamene sparsi davanti a lui, guardò gli altri tre cercando di placare gli animi.  
\- Figliola, non stare in pena per Guy. È più forte di quello che può sembrare e vedrai che tra poco tornerà a casa sano e salvo.  
Marian sospirò.  
\- Lo spero.  
\- Lo sentite? - Chiese Allan, indicando in direzione della finestra. - Questi sono gli zoccoli di un cavallo. Deve essere lui.  
Poco dopo la porta si aprì, sbattendo contro il muro, e Guy entrò in casa, avventandosi su Robin Hood. Lo afferrò per la maglia e lo colpì con un pugno, gettandolo a terra prima che l'altro potesse rendersi conto dell'accaduto, poi gli mise un piede sul petto per impedirgli di rialzarsi e sguainò la spada, puntandogliela alla gola.  
Gli altri rimasero a guardarlo, troppo sorpresi per reagire. Tuck fu il primo a riprendersi e si avvicinò a Guy, mettendogli una mano sul polso per impedirgli di colpire Robin.  
\- Calmati, figliolo. Cosa succede? Cosa significa tutto questo?  
Gisborne non si mosse, ansimando per la rabbia e per la stanchezza, e permise al frate di togliergli la spada dalle mani. Tolse il piede dal torace di Robin, ma continuò a fissarlo ferocemente.  
\- Chiedilo a lui! Chiedigli cosa ha fatto!  
Robin si rialzò.  
\- Non so di cosa stai parlando, Gisborne.  
Guy lo afferrò per la camicia e lo sbatté al muro con violenza.  
Robin fece un sorrisetto irritante.  
\- Marian si preoccupava per la tua salute, ma mi sembra che tu abbia ripreso le forze.  
\- Guy! Ora smettila! Perché hai attaccato Robin? È venuto qui ad aiutarti a salvare tua sorella! - Esclamò Marian, agitata.  
\- Ah sì? - Ringhiò Guy. - Peccato che per colpa sua, ora sia impossibile!  
Fece per colpire di nuovo Robin, ma stavolta il fuorilegge lo bloccò e lo spinse via.  
\- Vuoi deciderti a calmarti e a spiegare cosa diavolo ti prende?  
Guy cercò di avventarsi di nuovo su di lui, ma Allan lo fermò.  
\- Cosa mi prende? Tu ti sei approfittato di mia sorella!  
\- Ma è impossibile, Guy. Robin non farebbe una cosa del genere. - Disse Marian sconcertata.  
\- Ah, no? Chiedigli se non è vero! Si è portato a letto mia sorella!  
Gli altri tre si voltarono a guardare il fuorilegge e Robin arrossì, ma non osò negare.  
\- Non mi sono approfittato di lei. Isabella è una donna adulta, capace di fare le proprie scelte e le sue decisioni non ti riguardano. E comunque non l'ho portata a letto. Era un mucchio di fieno.  
Allan si trovò a ringraziare il cielo che Guy fosse ancora debole per la malattia perché altrimenti non sarebbe riuscito a trattenerlo.  
\- Robin! - Marian fissò il fuorilegge, rimproverandolo con lo sguardo.  
Allan e Tuck trascinarono Guy dall'altra parte della stanza, accanto al camino.  
\- Beh, Giz… - Iniziò Allan, cercando di calmarlo. - Devi ammettere che forse Robin è stato poco opportuno, ma non ha tutti i torti. Tua sorella è una donna adulta, se ha deciso di tradire quel maiale del marito, non mi sembra questo grande dramma. - Lanciò uno sguardo preoccupato a Tuck, ma il frate non sembrava troppo turbato dalle sue parole.  
Guy scosse la testa con un sospiro e si lasciò cadere a sedere su una sedia. La furia che lo aveva sostenuto fino ad allora stava iniziando a dissiparsi e si sentiva stanco e abbattuto.  
\- Isabella aspetta un bambino, Hood. Tuo figlio.  
Robin lo fissò, allibito. Ora capiva perché Guy fosse tanto rabbioso. Poi si rese conto del significato delle sue parole.  
Un bambino.  
Isabella era incinta di suo figlio.  
Si avvicinò a Guy e sedette sulla sedia di fronte a lui, sopraffatto da quella notizia.  
\- Capisco. - Disse a bassa voce, lanciando uno sguardo di scusa a Gisborne.  
Guy lo guardò, non più arrabbiato, ma disperato.  
\- No, non capisci, Hood. Questo fa saltare tutto il nostro piano. Il figlio è tuo, ma Thornton dirà che è suo e non potremo far annullare il matrimonio. E se anche riuscissimo a dimostrare che non è suo figlio, Isabella verrebbe condannata come adultera, Thornton potrebbe farla uccidere per questo. Probabilmente la ucciderà comunque una volta nato il bambino.  
Guy si interruppe con un singhiozzo e si coprì il volto con le mani.  
\- La abbiamo uccisa, Hood. Sia io che te. Isabella morirà e sarà solo per colpa nostra.  



	51. Alliance

Robin distolse lo sguardo da Guy e lo rivolse agli altri tre.  
\- Devo parlare con Gisborne. Per favore, lasciateci soli.  
Marian scosse la testa, preparandosi a protestare. Aveva paura che i due uomini potessero ricominciare a combattere, finendo per farsi del male.  
Tuck e Allan si scambiarono un'occhiata rapida, poi il frate si rivolse alla ragazza.  
\- Facciamo come dice Robin.  
\- Ma…  
\- Devono chiarire le cose fra loro. Vieni figliola, approfittane per presentarmi a Djaq. Da qualche tempo abbiamo avuto modo di corrispondere tramite Guy, ma non ho ancora avuto la possibilità di parlarle di persona e vorrei discutere di alcuni rimedi con lei.  
Marian si lasciò condurre fuori dalla stanza da Tuck e Allan e Robin attese che la porta si fosse richiusa alle loro spalle prima di tornare a guardare Guy. Gisborne non si era mosso dalla sedia e aveva ancora il viso coperto dalle mani.  
Robin si avvicinò a lui, esitando per un attimo prima di mettergli una mano sulla spalla.  
Guy trasalì leggermente al contatto, ma non si mosse.  
\- Fratello mio, puoi perdonarmi? - Disse Robin a bassa voce e Guy alzò la testa per guardarlo, colpito dal tono umile della sua voce.  
\- Mi stai chiedendo scusa, Hood? Devo averti colpito più forte di quello che pensavo, allora.  
\- Dico sul serio, Guy. Mi dispiace.  
\- E di cosa dovresti dispiacerti? Hai solo piantato l'ultimo chiodo sulla bara che io stesso ho costruito per mia sorella.  
\- Non essere tragico, ora. Troveremo un modo per salvarla, ne sono certo.  
\- Come? Con uno dei tuoi mezzi piani?  
\- Perché no? Di solito funzionano. - Disse Robin, poi si massaggiò la mascella nel punto in cui Guy lo aveva colpito. - Sempre che non mi ammazzi prima, ovviamente.  
\- E non ho alcun motivo di farlo, vero? Mi hai solo mentito mentre rovinavi ulteriormente la vita di Isabella. Pensi che basti chiedere scusa?  
\- Io chiedo scusa _a te_ per non avertelo detto. Mi dispiace di averti ingannato e sono stato uno stupido a non pensare alle conseguenze, ma mentirei se ti dicessi che sono pentito di quello che è successo tra me e lei. Non posso scusarmi per quello.  
Guy lo guardò e si accorse che Robin sembrava più insicuro del solito e che era arrossito, come se fosse imbarazzato. Lui non lo aveva mai visto in quello stato d'animo e si rese conto all'improvviso di quello che significava.  
\- Stai dicendo che ti sei innamorato di mia sorella?! Che non è stato solo un momento di passione?  
\- Non lo so, ma l'ultima volta che ho provato qualcosa del genere è stato quando ho chiesto a Marian di sposarmi, prima di partire per la Terra Santa. Lo so che quello che è successo non era affatto opportuno, che Isabella è comunque una donna sposata e che ciò che abbiamo fatto è un peccato agli occhi del mondo, ma in quel momento era giusto. Era inevitabile. Era bello.  
Guy rimase in silenzio per qualche attimo pensando che lui sapeva benissimo cosa significava essere travolti da un amore improbabile.  
\- Per lei era lo stesso?  
Robin ripensò alla fiducia con cui Isabella si era stretta a lui, a come aveva trovato rifugio tra le sue braccia e al sorriso incredulo e radioso che gli aveva rivolto dopo che avevano fatto l'amore per la prima volta.  
Si ritrovò a sorridere a quel ricordo.  
\- Sì, credo proprio di sì.  
Guy lo fissò per qualche secondo, poi scoppiò a ridere senza riuscire a smettere finché non si ritrovò a tossire.  
Robin gli porse un bicchiere d'acqua, con un sorriso ironico.  
\- Da questo devo dedurre che non hai più intenzione di farmi fuori?  
Guy bevve e cercò di riprendere fiato prima di rispondergli.  
\- Io ho cercato di uccidere il re e ti ho portato via la donna che amavi e tu mi hai perdonato, come potrei essere in collera con te per aver reso felice mia sorella?  
\- Ed è così divertente?  
\- Non particolarmente, ma stavo pensando a quanto si è complicata ulteriormente la situazione della nostra famiglia. E alla faccia che farà Archer quando scoprirà che sta per diventare contemporaneamente zio paterno e materno dello stesso bambino.  
Guy scoppiò di nuovo a ridere e stavolta Robin si unì a lui, poi Gisborne gli tese la mano.  
\- Sempre fratelli?  
Robin gliela strinse e lo attirò a sé in un abbraccio fraterno.  
\- Sempre.  
Guy sorrise.  
\- Devo ringraziare Tuck per avermi impedito di ucciderti. Mi sarebbe dispiaciuto.  
\- Anche io sono contento che tu sia ancora vivo. Anche se avrei fatto volentieri a meno del tuo pugno in faccia.  
Gisborne sogghignò.  
\- E per tua fortuna non ho ancora ripreso le forze. Ora che abbiamo stabilito che non ci ammazzeremo a vicenda, che ne dici di chiamare gli altri? Credo che Marian abbia paura che possiamo farci a pezzi mentre lei non c'è.  
Robin annuì con un sorriso, poi tornò serio.  
\- Non permetterò a nessuno di farle del male, te lo giuro. Troveremo un modo per liberarla da suo marito. - Robin fece una pausa. - E se non fosse possibile, lo ucciderò.  
\- Io ci ho provato, ma ho fallito. - Confessò Guy e Robin lo guardò.  
\- Quando?  
\- Quando eravate intrappolati in quella capanna abbandonata. Ho cercato di colpirlo con una freccia, ma si è spostato in tempo. Non sottovalutarlo, Hood.  
\- Non lo farò. Ma tu promettimi una cosa, è importante.  
\- Cosa?  
\- Che se si arriverà al punto di doverlo eliminare, lascerai che sia io a farlo.  
\- Credi che non ne avrei il coraggio? O che non sia abbastanza abile?  
\- Non sei stupido, Gisborne, quindi piantala di dire idiozie. Se dovremo far fuori Thornton, tu non puoi permetterti di essere incolpato. Io sono già un fuorilegge, per me non cambierebbe nulla o quasi, mentre tu devi badare a Marian, a tuo figlio e a Isabella. Se dovessimo finire entrambi sulla forca anche loro sarebbero in pericolo, hanno bisogno della tua protezione e per questo devi restare libero, lo capisci? Ma ora chiamiamo gli altri.  
  
Marian entrò per prima nella sala e cercò subito Guy con lo sguardo, ansiosamente. Il cavaliere nero era seduto al tavolo, non troppo distante da Robin, e sembrava un po' stanco, ma non più disperato o furioso.  
La ragazza si avvicinò a lui e Gisborne la cinse alla vita con un braccio per attirarla più vicina.  
\- Va tutto bene? - Chiese Marian, lanciando uno sguardo preoccupato ai due uomini.  
\- Abbiamo trovato un accordo. - La rassicurò Guy. - Senza spargimenti di sangue.  
La ragazza sorrise e gli accarezzò i capelli con tenerezza.  
\- Ti senti bene? Sei pallido.  
\- Sono solo stanco.  
\- Beh, non mi sorprende: prendere a pugni la gente consuma energie. - Disse Allan in tono disinvolto, sedendosi anche lui a tavola.  
Marian lo guardò male, ma Robin e Guy si scambiarono uno sguardo divertito, mentre Tuck raccoglieva i libri e le pergamene dal piano del tavolo per riporli in una borsa.  
\- Mi sembra evidente che dovremo trovare un altro modo per aiutare tua sorella, questi ora non servono.  
Guy annuì e fece cenno ad Alice di avvicinarsi.  
\- Potete far servire il pranzo?  
\- Certo, Lord Knighton.  
La cuoca si allontanò e Guy si rivolse agli altri.  
\- Condividiamo un pasto e mettiamo da parte i contrasti che possono esserci tra noi. Abbiamo un obbiettivo comune, salvare Isabella dai maltrattamenti di suo marito, e possiamo riuscirci solo collaborando. Hood, vai a chiamare il resto dei tuoi uomini, tanto lo so che sono nei dintorni, potranno rendersi utili anche loro.  
 _E per una volta faranno un pasto decente, senza scoiattoli arrostiti._  
Marian gli sorrise, orgogliosa di lui per quelle parole sagge e gli prese una mano, tenendola tra le sue. Le dita di Guy erano salde e tiepide e la ragazza pensò che Tuck aveva ragione: il suo futuro marito era più forte di quello che poteva sembrare e ancora una volta era riuscito a sorprenderla rivelando un lato inaspettato di sé.  
Era ancora debole per la malattia e angosciato per sua sorella, ma Marian sapeva che Guy avrebbe trovato un modo per risolvere quella situazione e che alla fine sarebbe andato tutto bene. Aveva fiducia in lui e al suo fianco si sentiva sicura.  
Lo baciò sulla guancia e sorrise contro la pelle ruvida del suo viso.  
\- Andrà tutto bene. - Sussurrò. - Salverai sicuramente tua sorella.  
Guy annuì e la tenne stretta, grato per quell'incoraggiamento, poi alzò il viso per guardare Oliver, che era appena entrato nella sala.  
Il servitore sembrava preoccupato.  
\- Lord Knighton, c'è il signor Archer. Dice che deve parlare con voi.  
Marian lanciò uno sguardo preoccupato a Robin, a Djaq e agli altri fuorilegge che nel frattempo si erano seduti a tavola con loro, ma Guy era perfettamente tranquillo.  
\- Va bene. Fatelo entrare.  
Oliver si allontanò e pochi attimi dopo Archer entrò nella sala.  
Guy gli fece cenno di accomodarsi e il giovane obbedì senza mostrare la minima sorpresa nel notare la presenza di Robin Hood e della sua banda.  
\- Bene, siete tutti qui. Questo mi risparmierà di dovermi ripetere due volte.  
Archer fece una pausa e Robin e Guy lo fissarono, in attesa che continuasse. Il giovane li guardò, chiaramente divertito nel tenerli sulle spine, e non disse nulla finché non fu Guy a esortarlo.  
\- Allora, cosa devi dirci?  
Archer sorrise, molto soddisfatto di se stesso.  
\- Sono riuscito a scoprire il piano dello sceriffo.  



	52. Checkmate

Marian era seduta a capotavola accanto a Guy, al posto che sarebbe stato suo di diritto una volta che si fossero sposati. Alla destra e alla sinistra del cavaliere nero sedevano Robin e Archer e la ragazza si trovò a pensare a quanto fosse assurda quella situazione.  
Intorno a quella tavola erano sedute persone che di solito non avrebbero avuto alcun motivo di condividere un pasto, uomini che normalmente sarebbero stati rivali.  
Lanciò uno sguardo malevolo a Meg, seduta tra Much e Little John e si rimproverò mentalmente per la propria gelosia: se Guy poteva accogliere nella sua casa il suo nemico di sempre, lei doveva fare lo stesso con la donna che era stata l'amante di Guy.  
Per fortuna Meg non stava prestando molta attenzione a Guy, ma era più impegnata a conversare con gli altri membri della banda e a ridere alle battute di Allan.  
\- Allora, che intenzioni ha lo sceriffo? - Chiese Robin e sia lui che Guy si sporsero leggermente in avanti per ascoltare meglio la risposta di Archer.  
\- Quello che sto per dirvi potrebbe costarmi il collo, ricordatevelo. Se lo sceriffo dovesse scoprire che ve l'ho riferito, io finirò appeso a una forca nella migliore delle ipotesi.  
Marian lo fissò. Quell'uomo era ancora un enigma per lei: aveva accettato di lavorare per lo sceriffo e aveva obbedito a ordini discutibili, eppure stava rischiando così tanto per riferire delle informazioni segrete a Guy e a Robin. Marian non riusciva a capire i motivi che lo spingevano ad agire in quel modo, forse una spiegazione era la strana amicizia che aveva con Guy, ma cosa aveva a che fare con Robin? Non avrebbe nemmeno dovuto conoscerlo se non come preda da catturare.  
_E se fosse lui il Guardiano Notturno?!_  
La ragazza lo osservò per qualche attimo, colpita da quell'idea, ma la respinse poco dopo. Era assurdo, lei stessa aveva visto con i propri occhi sia Archer che il Guardiano Notturno contemporaneamente quando quest'ultimo aveva liberato Robin Hood.  
Tornò a concentrarsi sulla risposta di Archer.  
\- Guy, da quello che ho sentito, lo sceriffo aveva intenzione di usarti come assassino per uccidere Re Riccardo. Lo sapevi?  
\- Arrivi un po' in ritardo, non credi? Gisborne ha già attentato alla vita del re molto tempo fa, ma ha fallito. Spero che le tue altre informazioni siano un po' più fresche. - Disse Robin, ironico.  
Archer scosse la testa.  
\- Aveva progettato un nuovo attentato, ma poi a quanto pare Guy è caduto in un'imboscata e lo sceriffo ha dovuto rinunciare ai suoi piani, credendolo morto.  
Robin fissò Guy.  
\- Ne eri al corrente?  
\- No, ma avrei potuto immaginarlo. Lo sceriffo ha sempre qualche cosa in mente e all'epoca ero il suo uomo più fidato.  
\- Lo avresti fatto davvero, Guy? - Chiese Marian, impulsivamente.  
Gisborne la guardò, poi annuì.  
\- Sì. Non ho particolari ragioni per amare il re, Hood sa già come la penso in proposito e di certo Vaisey mi avrebbe promesso grande potere. Allora non avevo davvero nessuno ed ero convinto che poterti offrire ricchezze e una vita comoda e protetta potesse essere la mia unica possibilità di convincerti a diventare mia moglie. Sì, Marian, avrei tentato di uccidere il re pensando che era solo una cosa da fare per arrivare a ottenere te.  
Marian represse un brivido davanti alla sua sincerità brutale e gli prese una mano, stringendola forte.  
\- Quello sarebbe stato il modo più sicuro per perdermi. Sono contenta che tu lo abbia capito in tempo.  
\- Già. Ma ora sentiamo cosa ha da dire Archer.  
\- Non potendo contare su di te, lo sceriffo ha dovuto rimandare i suoi piani, ma non vi ha rinunciato, doveva solo trovare qualcuno che potesse sostituirti.  
\- Barret. Ma poi si è rivelato un traditore della peggiore specie.  
\- E poi io. - Disse Archer. - Probabilmente contava di trasformarmi nel suo assassino personale e forse un tempo lo avrei anche fatto per ottenere un guadagno, ma poi io e te siamo diventati amici e ora lo sceriffo non si fida più di me per i suoi piani più segreti. Per comandare le guardie del castello vado bene, ma non per i suoi complotti. Ma ora ha trovato un altro complice: Thornton. Non sono riuscito a sentire i dettagli, ma da quello che ho capito si stanno organizzando per andare in Terra Santa a uccidere il re.  
Robin e Guy si scambiarono uno sguardo.  
\- A questo punto non ci sono molte altre soluzioni: dovrò eliminare Thornton. - Disse Robin, mortalmente serio.  
\- Non puoi. - Disse Archer.  
\- Perché no? Sono già un fuorilegge e c'è già una taglia sulla mia testa, non possono impiccarmi due volte. E quell'uomo merita di morire.  
\- Lo merita anche tutta Nottingham?  
\- Cosa intendi?  
\- Il principe Giovanni ha stretto con lui lo stesso accordo che ha stabilito con Vaisey: se Thornton dovesse essere ucciso, l'esercito del principe devasterà la contea.  
Sia Robin che Guy si lasciarono sfuggire un'imprecazione, ma Archer non aveva ancora finito.  
\- C'è dell'altro. Hanno anche un altro complice, un piccolo nobile disposto a fornire loro uomini e fondi per l'impresa. Si chiama Bennet.  
Meg si lasciò sfuggire un grido e gli altri si voltarono a guardarla.  
La ragazza sospirò, con le lacrime agli occhi.  
\- È mio padre. Ma io non ho nulla a che fare con lui, lo giuro!  
\- Nessuno ha dubbi su di te. - La rassicurò Robin. - Anzi potrai aiutarci, visto che lo conosci.  
\- Quando hanno intenzione di attaccare il re? - Chiese Guy, rivolgendosi ad Archer.  
\- Non lo so. Credo che abbiano ancora bisogno di tempo per organizzare la partenza, ma non più di qualche settimana, credo.  
Archer si alzò.  
\- Ora però devo andare, prima che lo sceriffo si insospettisca per la mia assenza. Grazie per il pasto, Guy, ci vedremo presto.  
Gisborne annuì, ma lo trattenne mettendogli una mano sul braccio.  
\- Ti prego, vai da Isabella e dille che io e Robin Hood stiamo cercando una soluzione. Insieme. Dille che non deve avere paura.  
\- Lo farò. Non preoccuparti, non permetto a suo marito di toccarla.  
\- Grazie.  
Archer andò via e Robin fece un cenno ai suoi uomini.  
\- Torniamo al campo anche noi. Non appena avrò pensato a un piano te lo farò sapere, Gisborne.  
  
Marian si accorse che Guy la stava guardando e che il suo sguardo era cupo. Si avvicinò a lui, interrogandolo con gli occhi.  
\- Sei preoccupato per tua sorella?  
\- Ti ho delusa, vero? Quello che ho detto sul re ti ha disgustata, non è così?  
Marian gli mise le braccia intorno alla vita e si appoggiò a lui.  
\- Non sei più quell'uomo. So come eri e vedo quello che sei diventato. Sono orgogliosa di te, Guy.  
\- Non sono un eroe, Marian. Se dovessi scegliere tra salvare la vita del re o quella di una persona a cui tengo, non esiterei un attimo, non mi porrei neanche il dubbio.  
\- Non tutti possono essere come Robin. - Disse Marian e Guy le lanciò uno sguardo ferito. Marian gli sorrise. - Ma io ho scelto Guy di Gisborne, non Robin Hood. Sei tu quello che voglio e non mi importa di quanto tu ami il re. Quello che conta è quello che provi per me.  
Guy la baciò con dolcezza.  
\- Lo sai quello che provo.  
Marian sorrise.  
\- Sì.  
Chiuse gli occhi con un sospiro felice. Avrebbe voluto restare stretta a Guy per sempre, lasciare che la dolce protezione delle sue braccia tagliasse fuori il resto del mondo e non preoccuparsi più di nulla, ma sapeva che non era possibile.  
Dopo un po' si staccò da lui e gli sorrise.  
\- Ora è meglio che io torni a Locksley, hai bisogno di riposare. Non stai ancora bene.  
Gisborne avrebbe voluto chiederle di restare con lui, ma sapeva che la ragazza aveva ragione sulle sue condizioni fisiche e aveva il sospetto che se fossero rimasti insieme avrebbe finito per non riposare affatto.  
\- Ti accompagno a Locksley.  
\- Niente affatto! Tu ora vai a letto e cerchi di dormire un po'.  
\- Almeno fino alle stalle allora. - Contrattò Guy e Marian cedette con un sorriso.  
\- Va bene, se prometti di prenderti cura della tua salute.  
\- Promesso.  
La prese per mano e camminò con lei fino alle stalle senza parlare, limitandosi a godere della vicinanza reciproca.  
Guy pensò che l'avrebbe baciata ancora una volta prima di lasciarla andare, ma quando entrarono nelle stalle, si accorse che all'interno c'era già qualcuno e fece cenno a Marian di fare silenzio, tirandola in fretta all'interno di uno dei box per guardare di chi si trattasse senza essere visti.  
Si affacciarono con cautela per controllare e sia lui che Marian sgranarono gli occhi nel riconoscere Allan che era molto impegnato a baciare e abbracciare una ragazza. Si scambiarono uno sguardo ancora più stupito nell'accorgersi che la ragazza era Meg, poi scivolarono fuori dalla stalla e una volta all'esterno Guy scoppiò a ridere.  
\- Confesso che questo non me lo aspettavo!  
Marian lo guardò, stupita.  
\- Non ti dà fastidio?  
\- Perché dovrebbe? Sono contento per loro.  
Marian pensò che lei non sarebbe stata così serena nel vedere una persona con cui aveva avuto una relazione mentre baciava un altro e si rasserenò nel pensare che per Guy quella con Meg doveva essere una storia completamente conclusa e di nessuna importanza.  
Lei invece, doveva ammetterlo, aveva provato fastidio nel pensare a Robin e Isabella, anche se era certa di non provare più amore per lui. Forse era un pensiero egoista e vanitoso, ma non le piaceva pensare che Robin si fosse consolato così in fretta dopo averla persa.  
\- Aspettiamo che escano da lì? Mi dispiacerebbe interromperli. - Disse Guy, sorridendole. - Qualche idea per ingannare l'attesa?  
Marian ridacchiò rispondendo allo sguardo malizioso di Guy e dimenticandosi subito sia di Robin che di Meg.  
\- Sì. Direi di sì. - Sussurrò, un istante prima di premere le proprie labbra su quelle di Guy.  
  
Più tardi, Guy era seduto sulla poltrona davanti al camino della sala e stava dormicchiando quando Oliver venne a chiamarlo.  
\- Mi dispiace di avervi disturbato, Sir Guy, ma c'è una visita per voi.  
\- Chi è? - Chiese, preoccupato. Dopo la riunione di quella mattina non immaginava chi potesse essere.  
\- Una signora. Non la conosco e non mi ha voluto dire il suo nome.  
\- Falla entrare.  
Oliver si congedò e poco dopo introdusse l'ospite nella sala.  
Guy balzò in piedi, preoccupato nel riconoscere la donna.  
\- Adeline! Che ci fai qui?! - Si avvicinò in fretta e abbassò la voce in un sussurro angosciato. - È successo qualcosa a Seth?  
Adeline scosse la testa in fretta.  
\- Lui sta benissimo. Ero in ansia per te, piccolo mio.  
La donna si interruppe per abbracciarlo e scoppiò a piangere.  
\- Robin e Archer mi hanno scritto per avvisarmi che eri malato, ma sapevo che non mi avrebbero permesso di vederti o di prendermi cura di te e non potevo lasciare Seth. Ho passato dei giorni terribili, senza sapere se eri vivo o no, potevo solo aspettare e pregare e non hai idea di quanto abbia pregato per te. Quando mi hanno fatto sapere che eri salvo, credo di aver pianto almeno per mezza giornata di fila per il sollievo.  
Guy la tenne stretta, profondamente commosso.  
\- Sto bene, Adeline, ora sto bene. Davvero. Mi dispiace di averti fatto preoccupare.  
La donna lo guardò e gli accarezzò il viso.  
\- No, non stai ancora bene, lo vedo. Ma ti riprenderai presto. Vieni a sederti accanto al fuoco e copriti bene con quella coperta, per qualche giorno mi prenderò cura io di te.  
\- E Seth? Lo hai lasciato con tuo padre?  
\- È venuta a trovarmi una delle mie figlie e baderà lei a lui finché io non ci sarò. Puoi stare tranquillo, Elise ha avuto otto bambini e sono tutti in ottima salute. Seth si divertirà a giocare con loro.  
Guy le sorrise, rassicurato.  
\- Vive lontana da te?  
\- Abbastanza, non ci vediamo molto spesso.  
\- E tu hai rinunciato a stare con lei e con i tuoi nipoti per venire qui? - Chiese Guy, sorpreso.  
\- Dovevo vederti, Guy. Dovevo assicurarmi con i miei occhi che stessi bene. Se avessi potuto sarei venuta qui parecchi giorni fa, ma l'importante è che ora io sia qui. Tra qualche giorno tornerò a casa dalla mia famiglia, ma per il momento lascia che pensi a tutto io e non preoccuparti di niente. Ora chiudi gli occhi e riposa tranquillo: andrà tutto bene.  
Guy le obbedì, grato per la sua presenza. Aveva bisogno di crederle, di convincersi che tutto si sarebbe risolto nel migliore dei modi anche se forse non era vero.  
Per un po' avrebbe affidato ogni preoccupazione e angoscia ad Adeline e le avrebbe permesso di prendersi cura di lui: così sarebbe riuscito a riprendere le forze per tornare a combattere.  



	53. A Secret Revealed

Guy tenne il cavallo al passo, fingendo di non avere ancora la forza di sopportare un'andatura più sostenuta. Rivolse uno sguardo di scusa ai soldati di Nottingham che lo scortavano.  
\- Se avevate fretta, avreste dovuto lasciarmi il tempo di attaccare il carro, sono ancora debole, andare al trotto mi fa girare la testa. - Mentì.  
Adeline si era trattenuta a Knighton per poco più di una settimana e aveva mantenuto la sua promessa di prendersi cura di lui nel modo migliore: aveva passato ogni attimo della giornata a cucinare cibi nutrienti, a fargli bere infusi di erbe bollenti e a stabilire senza possibilità di obiezioni quando era il momento di riposare o di fare esercizio fisico, arrivando a cacciare via senza troppe cerimonie eventuali visitatori quando pensava che Guy si stesse stancando troppo.  
Gisborne le aveva obbedito docilmente, sopportando le battute ironiche di Allan quando Adeline lo trattava come un bambino, e, quando alla fine la donna era ripartita, Guy aveva dovuto ammettere che si sentiva molto meglio.  
Adeline non si era limitata a fare di tutto per guarire il suo corpo, ma era stata pronta a rassicurarlo e consolarlo nei momenti di sconforto, riuscendo a donargli un periodo di tranquillità necessario alla sua guarigione esattamente come il buon cibo e il riposo fisico.  
Quando quella mattina i soldati di Vaisey erano venuti a bussare alla porta di Knighton alle prime luci dell'alba, Guy aveva finto di essere molto più debole e malato di quanto non si sentisse per prendere tempo e per far credere allo sceriffo di essere ancora vulnerabile e inoffensivo.  
Mentre cavalcava lentamente verso il castello, Guy cercava di pensare a cosa potesse volere da lui lo sceriffo.  
Non poteva aver scoperto della sua alleanza con Robin Hood perché nel periodo in cui Adeline era venuta a trovarlo e anche dopo la sua partenza, Guy e Robin non avevano avuto alcun contatto.  
Quando Robin si era congedato dopo il pasto che avevano condiviso, lui e Guy erano rimasti d'accordo di non comunicare tra loro se non in caso di necessità assoluta. In quel momento Gisborne aveva bisogno di tempo per riprendere le forze e Robin doveva cercare più informazioni possibili sui piani dello sceriffo prima di decidere come agire.  
\- Cosa vuole lo sceriffo da me? - Chiese Guy, rivolgendosi ai soldati. - Non sono in ritardo con le tasse, che io sappia.  
\- Non lo sappiamo, Sir Guy. Abbiamo solo l'ordine di accompagnarvi al castello.  
Gisborne annuì e continuò a cavalcare in silenzio. Quegli uomini non sapevano nulla e continuando a far loro domande li avrebbe solo messi in difficoltà inutilmente.  
Doveva solo aspettare di sentire cosa volesse Vaisey e prepararsi al peggio.  
Con lo sceriffo bisognava sempre prepararsi al peggio.  
  
Vaisey non lo stava aspettando all'interno del castello, ma era affacciato al portico che dava sul cortile e aspettava il suo arrivo.  
Sogghignò vedendolo smontare da cavallo e gli fece cenno di avvicinarsi.  
\- Oh, Gizzy. Ce la siamo presa comoda, vero? Lo sai che non mi piace aspettare.  
\- Non sono ancora in salute, signore, cavalcare mi costa fatica.  
\- Pensi di commuovermi? Un aiutino: no. Pensi che sia stupido, Gisborne? Le mie guardie ti hanno visto a Nettlestone, se ti sei ammalato è solo perché hai messo il naso in affari che non ti riguardavano affatto solo per farti bello con la tua amichetta lebbrosa. Te l'ho sempre detto, Gisborne, la tua umanità e le donne saranno la tua rovina prima o poi. Dovrei farti frustare per aver infranto la quarantena.  
\- È per questo che sono qui? - Chiese Guy, cercando di mostrarsi indifferente. La prospettiva di essere frustato di nuovo lo terrorizzava, ma non avrebbe mostrato la sua paura allo sceriffo.  
\- No Gisborne. Ho deciso di essere generoso con te, ma voglio anche ricordarti che come Lord Knighton mi devi la tua lealtà incondizionata. Se avessi anche il minimo sospetto che non mi sei fedele la mia vendetta sarebbe terribile, ricordatelo sempre. E a questo proposito devo rimproverarti, Gizzy, mi hai nascosto un'informazione importante.  
Guy impallidì. Per parlare in quel modo lo sceriffo doveva avere scoperto qualcosa da usare contro di lui, era troppo autocompiaciuto perché le sue fossero solo minacce vane.  
Ma cosa poteva aver scoperto? Guy aveva fin troppi segreti di cui Vaisey non doveva venire a conoscenza.  
Lo sceriffo fece cenno a un soldato di avvicinarsi e si chinò a sollevare qualcosa tra le braccia, poi si voltò verso Gisborne con un sorriso trionfante.  
Guy si sentì gelare e pensò che avrebbe finito per svenire o per vomitare lì dove si trovava, ma non mosse un muscolo e mantenne un'espressione impassibile mentre guardava lo sceriffo che teneva tra le braccia Seth.  
\- Gizzy, Gizzy, non mi avevi detto di avere una famiglia. Sono molto deluso.  
\- Non so di cosa stiate parlando. - Disse Guy in tono piatto.  
L'unico modo per proteggere il bambino era fare finta di non conoscerlo e forse Vaisey lo avrebbe lasciato stare se si fosse convinto che quello non era suo figlio.  
Seth cercò di divincolarsi dalla presa dello sceriffo, ma Vaisey lo strinse più forte, facendolo ululare di paura e dolore e Guy fu tentato di estrarre un pugnale e lanciarlo in mezzo agli occhi di Vaisey, a costo di far annientare l'intera Nottingham.  
\- Ma come, Gisborne, vuoi negare che questo moccioso sia tuo figlio? Guarda come ti somiglia. Stessi occhi, stesso naso. Stessa utilità.  
\- Io non ho figli.  
\- Allora non ti interessa se questo moccioso muore, vero?  
Vaisey allungò le braccia oltre il parapetto del portico e lasciò la presa.  
Seth gridò di terrore sentendosi cadere.  
\- No!  
Guy si lanciò in avanti e prese al volo il bambino, stringendolo al petto, poi le gambe gli cedettero e si trovò in ginocchio sul selciato del cortile a tremare, col figlio al sicuro tra le sue braccia.  
Vaisey scoppiò a ridere.  
\- Lo neghi ancora, Gizzy? Devo ordinare alle mie guardie di punzecchiarlo un po' con le loro spade o ammetti che è tuo figlio?  
Guy chinò la testa: era inutile continuare a mentire, anche perché Seth si era aggrappato a lui singhiozzando e lo stava chiamando “padre”.  
\- Lo ammetto. - Disse a bassa voce e lo sceriffo si portò una mano all'orecchio, sogghignando.  
\- Come, Gisborne? Parla più forte, non ti sento.  
\- Seth è mio figlio, signore.  
\- Era così difficile, Gizzy? Com'è che si dice? “Le colpe dei padri ricadono sui figli”? Faresti bene a ricordartelo, Gisborne. I bambini sono creature fragili, molti si ammalano e non arrivano a diventare adulti mentre altri possono cadere e farsi molto male, oppure finire sotto gli zoccoli di un cavallo. Non hai idea di quanti incidenti possono capitare a un moccioso, Gisborne, se fossi in te dedicherei tutte le mie energie a fare il padre amorevole senza immischiarsi negli affari altrui.  
Guy lo fissò, furioso.  
\- State minacciando mio figlio?!  
\- No, ti sto avvertendo, Gisborne. So quello che stai facendo, vuoi mettere i bastoni tra le ruote a Thornton per aiutare la tua sorellina lebbrosa e chissà quali altre idee malsane passano nel tuo minuscolo cervello, ma ti dico solo questo: se ci tieni a tuo figlio, non intralciarci in alcun modo. Ora puoi andare, ne ho abbastanza di questi piagnistei, porta via il tuo moccioso.  
Guy non disse nulla e lo sceriffo fece per andare via, ma si girò come se si fosse ricordato di qualcosa e tornò a puntare un dito contro Guy.  
\- Ah, Gisborne, so cosa stai pensando. Credi di poter mettere al sicuro il moccioso portandolo in qualche luogo segreto, ma non ci provare. Voglio che ti presenti qui al castello ogni giorno, con quel tuo moccioso urlante e se non lo farai ti assicuro che vedrai penzolare dalla forca tutte le persone a cui tieni a partire dalla tua amichetta fino all'ultimo abitante di Knighton. Sono stato chiaro?  
\- Sì.  
\- Come?  
\- Sì, mio signore. - Ringhiò Guy.  
\- Bene. Visto che mi sento particolarmente generoso ti permetterò di riprenderti dalle segrete anche la donnetta che ha cercato di difendere il moccioso quando siamo andati a prenderlo. E ora sparisci.  
  
Archer arrivò nel cortile appena in tempo per vedere lo sceriffo che si ritirava con aria trionfante, poi vide Guy, inginocchiato a terra e curvo su qualcosa che stingeva tra le braccia.  
Preoccupato, si avvicinò a lui, temendo che lo sceriffo lo avesse fatto malmenare per qualche motivo, ma il suo cuore saltò qualche battito nel vedere Seth.  
Gisborne era grigio in volto e tremava convulsamente, ma alzò uno sguardo feroce su Archer quando si accorse di lui.  
\- Come faceva a saperlo? Come ha fatto a trovarlo?!  
\- Ehi, non penserai che glielo abbia detto io?!  
\- Chi altri lo sapeva?  
\- Non so come abbia fatto, ma non lo ha saputo da me. - Disse Archer lentamente, guardandolo negli occhi. - Te lo giuro.  
Guy lo guardò attentamente, poi annuì. Gli credeva.  
\- Ce la fai ad alzarti? - Chiese Archer e Guy capì che il fratello era preoccupato per lui.  
Si sforzò di calmarsi. Lo sceriffo gli aveva inflitto un colpo terribile, ma lasciarsi prendere dal panico non sarebbe servito a nulla, se non a spaventare Seth ancora di più.  
\- Non piangere, ora sono qui e nessuno ti farà del male. - Sussurrò al figlio, baciandolo in fronte, poi si alzò da terra senza lasciarlo andare e Seth si consolò un po', limitandosi a piagnucolare tra le braccia di Guy.  
I soldati radunati nel cortile fissavano la scena, allibiti.  
Quelli che avevano lavorato ai suoi ordini lo conoscevano come un comandante severo e spesso lo avevano visto gridare, infuriato per i loro fallimenti e di certo non si aspettavano che potesse comportarsi come un padre affettuoso.  
  
Adeline aveva voglia di piangere e disperarsi, ma lanciò uno sguardo alla donna che dormiva nella cella accanto alla sua e si trattenne.  
Era una donna ancora giovane e il suo vestito era sporco e rovinato, ma un tempo doveva essere stato elegante e lei stessa non era chiaramente una popolana, ma una nobildonna.  
Da quando l'avevano separata da Seth e rinchiusa in quella cella, Adeline non aveva visto l'altra donna muoversi dalla sua brandina: era rimasta raggomitolata su un fianco a piangere, addormentandosi di tanto in tanto.  
Adeline era terrorizzata e angosciata per la sorte di Seth, ma allo stesso tempo compativa quella poveretta e non poteva fare a meno di chiedersi cosa l'affliggesse tanto.  
La vide agitarsi in un incubo e la sua sofferenza le ricordò Guy. Quando il sonno di Gisborne era così tormentato, Adeline cantava per lui, come faceva quando era piccolo e in quel momento pensò che quella era l'unica cosa che poteva fare per quella sconosciuta.  
Cantò con il cuore, cercando di confortarla e trovando un po' di sollievo anche al proprio dolore.  
Isabella aprì gli occhi per guardarla.  
Il canto di quella donna l'aveva svegliata da un incubo angosciante e stranamente aveva la sensazione che le ricordasse qualcosa.  
\- Va meglio, ora? - Chiese Adeline e Isabella si alzò dalla branda per avvicinarsi a lei.  
\- No. Non può andare meglio.  
\- Non perdere la speranza, cara. Le cose possono sempre migliorare, almeno finché siamo vive. - La guardò, improvvisamente preoccupata. - Non ti avranno condannato a morte, vero?  
\- No. Ma a volte penso che forse sarebbe meglio.  
\- Cosa può esserci di peggio della morte?  
\- Mio marito.  
Adeline cercò di osservare meglio il viso dell'altra donna, ma le celle erano in penombra e non riusciva a distinguerne bene i lineamenti, però aveva l'impressione che le ricordasse qualcuno.  
\- È così terribile?  
\- Peggio. - Disse Isabella, in tono tetro, poi prese due mele da un cestino, ne morse una e offrì l'altra ad Adeline.  
La donna più anziana rimase a guardarla per un attimo e capì all'improvviso che la prigioniera della cella accanto assomigliava a Guy.  
\- Isabella! Sei Isabella Gisborne, non è vero?!  
\- Come fate a saperlo?! - Chiese Isabella, stupita, poi le due donne sentirono il suono di passi che scendevano le scale di corsa e si voltarono a guardare, in attesa di scoprire chi fosse.  
\- Adeline!  
\- Guy! - Gridarono sia Isabella che Adeline, riconoscendo la voce del cavaliere nero e Isabella fissò l'altra donna.  
\- Conoscete mio fratello?  
\- Conosce anche te, Isabella. - Disse Guy, arrivando di fronte alle loro celle. - Adeline era la nostra balia.  
Adeline si lasciò sfuggire un grido di sollievo nel vedere Seth in braccio a Guy, poi scoppiò in lacrime.  
\- Mi dispiace! Mi dispiace tanto! Devono avermi seguita quando sono partita da Knighton! Non gli hanno fatto del male, vero?  
Archer li aveva raggiunti e aveva aperto la porta della cella di Adeline. Guy le aveva messo Seth tra le braccia e poi aveva stretto entrambi, cercando di rassicurarla.  
Non le disse che Vaisey aveva lasciato cadere il bambino dal portico e che lui lo aveva salvato per un pelo.  
\- Non è colpa tua. Avrei dovuto pensare che Vaisey avrebbe potuto farmi sorvegliare, non potevi immaginarlo. Hanno fatto male a qualcuno quando vi hanno presi?  
Adeline scosse la testa.  
\- Hanno chiuso mio padre, mia figlia e i ragazzi in una stanza quando ci hanno portato via. Ma Guy, ora sanno di Seth, siete entrambi in pericolo!  
\- Guy!  
Gisborne si voltò a guardare la sorella.  
\- Cosa succede? - Chiese Isabella. - Perché la nostra balia è qui? E chi è quel bambino?  
Guy sedette pesantemente sulla panca di legno che fungeva da letto nella cella di Adeline e si appoggiò con la schiena alle sbarre.  
Era allo stesso tempo sconvolto e furioso per il ricatto dello sceriffo, sollevato nel vedere che Adeline stava bene, angosciato per la situazione di Isabella e orgoglioso di poterle presentare suo figlio.  
Isabella doveva essere incredibilmente confusa per quella situazione e lui non sapeva da che parte iniziare a spiegare. Se non altro, pensò, ora che lo sceriffo lo aveva intrappolato senza poter fare niente aveva tutto il tempo del mondo.  
Decise di iniziare dall'informazione più importante. Tese le braccia al figlio e il bambino corse da lui, arrampicandosi sulle sue ginocchia, fiducioso e ormai dimentico della brutta avventura con lo sceriffo.  
\- Lui si chiama Seth. - Disse Guy, voltandosi a guardare Isabella con un leggero sorriso. - Ed è tuo nipote.  



	54. The Love of a Father

Guy sollevò l'ascia e la calò con tutte le proprie forze sulla testa dello sceriffo, poi la sollevò di nuovo e colpì ancora e ancora, finché non fu costretto a fermarsi, senza fiato e con i muscoli che gli dolevano.  
\- Quel ciocco di legno doveva proprio starti antipatico. - Disse Robin, da un punto imprecisato alle sue spalle e Gisborne si voltò di scatto.  
Lasciò cadere e terra l'ascia e guardò Robin, un po' imbarazzato per essere stato sorpreso da lui in quel momento di rabbia.  
\- Stavo immaginando che fosse Vaisey.  
\- Ne ero certo.  
\- Ha saputo di Seth. Probabilmente mi stava facendo sorvegliare… Ha seguito Adeline e lo ha trovato. - Guy sferrò un calcio a uno dei frammenti di legno, facendolo sparire tra gli alberi. - Quel demonio lo ha minacciato! Sarebbe capace di fare del male a un bambino pur di controllare me!  
Robin annuì, comprensivo, ma si tenne prudentemente a distanza. In rare occasioni aveva visto Gisborne tanto furioso e di solito era successo a causa sua, ma aveva abbastanza buon senso da capire che non sarebbe stato saggio provocarlo in alcun modo.  
\- Seth sta bene?  
\- L'ho mandato a Knighton Hall con Adeline, accompagnati da una buona scorta di soldati scelti tra gli uomini più fidati, ma non è questo il punto, Hood. Lo sceriffo mi ha intrappolato, non lo capisci? Ora che ha preso di mira Seth, non potrò più fare assolutamente nulla per oppormi a lui, sa perfettamente bene che gli obbedirò senza ribellarmi. Sono di nuovo il suo cane e mi ha messo a catena…  
Guy sedette tristemente su uno dei tronchi che aveva abbattuto poco prima e Robin lo imitò, azzardandosi a mettergli una mano sulla spalla.  
Guy lo guardò e vide che Robin gli stava rivolgendo il suo solito sorriso sfrontato che di solito preannunciava guai enormi.  
\- Avrà messo la catena a _te_ , ma non al Guardiano Notturno.  
Gisborne gli rivolse uno sguardo stupito: non ci aveva pensato.  
\- È vero!  
\- Dovrai fare molta attenzione a non farti scoprire, ma non può fermarti quando sei il Guardiano Notturno. E ricordati che ci siamo anche noi: se tu non puoi agire, io posso farlo, è il vantaggio di essere un fuorilegge. E in un modo o nell'altro troveremo un modo per salvare Isabella, questo posso garantirtelo.  
Guy si sforzò di sorridergli.  
\- E ora hai un motivo in più per volerla aiutare…  
Robin si ritrovò a fissare le schegge di legno ai loro piedi.  
\- Già. Anche se ancora faccio fatica a crederci. È successo solo…  
\- Non voglio sapere alcun dettaglio, Hood. - Lo interruppe Guy. - Però capisco cosa intendi.  
Gisborne rimase in silenzio per un attimo.  
\- Io all'inizio non volevo credere ad Annie. Le avevo detto che non poteva essere mio, anche se sapevo benissimo che lei non vedeva nessun altro… E dopo, quando le avete trovato un posto in cui andare ero fin troppo contento di non dovermi preoccupare delle mie responsabilità.  
\- E se non ne fossi capace? Se non fossi in grado di fare il padre?  
Gisborne lo guardò. Mai in tutta la sua vita aveva visto Robin ammettere una propria insicurezza.  
\- Ci riesco _io_ , Hood, a te verrà naturale. Ti ho visto con Seth, te la caverai benissimo. E in caso contrario ti conviene impegnarti a imparare perché non ti permetterò di far soffrire mia sorella.  
\- Se dovessi farla soffrire ti autorizzo a prendermi a pugni.  
Guy sogghignò.  
\- Con piacere.  
Robin si guardò intorno, osservando i vari ciocchi di legno che Gisborne aveva fatto a pezzi per sfogare la rabbia.  
\- Se non altro, mi sembra che tu abbia ripreso le forze. Devono essere servite parecchie energie per “uccidere” tutti questi alberi.  
Guy arrossì leggermente.  
\- Manderò uno dei servitori a raccogliere la legna, almeno sarà servito a qualcosa. Comunque sì, mi sento molto meglio e devo ringraziare anche Adeline per questo.  
\- Non le hanno fatto del male, vero?  
\- No, ma è molto agitata e credo che si senta in colpa perché non si è accorta di essere stata seguita. Anzi, forse è meglio che adesso io torni a casa oppure si preoccuperà anche per la mia assenza. - Guy si chinò a raccogliere l'ascia da terra. - Ma ne avevo bisogno, oppure avrei rischiato di fare qualche gesto sconsiderato.  
\- Incredibile, Gisborne, da quando sei diventato così assennato? Deve essere stata la febbre.  
\- Allora forse avrei dovuto contagiarti così ci sarebbe stata qualche speranza anche per te.  
Robin rise.  
\- Vai, ora. E non preoccuparti troppo, troveremo una soluzione.  
  
Guy si girò nel letto, poi aprì gli occhi con un sospiro e rimase a fissare le fiamme del camino.  
Come cercava di addormentarsi, si trovava a pensare al momento in cui aveva visto suo figlio tra le braccia di Vaisey e al gesto indifferente con cui lo sceriffo lo aveva lasciato cadere dal portico. Se solo lui non fosse stato abbastanza veloce, se non fosse riuscito a prenderlo al volo…  
Guy scacciò quei pensieri con un brivido e si disse che non doveva pensarci, altrimenti non sarebbe mai più riuscito a dormire.  
Rimase steso ad ascoltare i rumori notturni della casa, quei suoni deboli, ma familiari che gli impedivano di sentirsi solo.  
Sentì uno dei bambini di Djaq che iniziava a piangere e il suono dei passi di Will che si era alzato per calmare il figlio prima che facesse piangere anche l'altro.  
Guy sorrise tra sé.  
Will stava ricostruendo una nuova casa per la sua famiglia a Knighton, ma Guy sapeva che avrebbe sentito la loro mancanza quando si fossero trasferiti.  
Vaisey aveva danneggiato anche loro, pensò Guy con rabbia, poi si alzò di scatto dal letto nel sentire l'urlo di terrore di Seth.  
Nei pochi secondi che Guy impiegò ad afferrare una candela e raggiungere la stanza accanto alla sua, le grida di Seth si erano smorzate in un pianto sommesso, ma disperato.  
Gisborne si avvicinò al letto del figlio piano, per non spaventarlo ulteriormente e appoggiò la candela sul tavolo.  
\- Hai fatto un brutto sogno?  
Seth lo guardò e scoppiò a piangere più forte.  
\- Non l'ho fatto apposta! Scusa! - Singhiozzò il bambino e Guy stava per chiedergli cosa intendesse quando toccò il lenzuolo e si accorse che era bagnato.  
Prese in braccio Seth e lo strinse a sé, cercando di rassicurarlo.  
\- Lo so, non piangere, non sono in collera. Va tutto bene.  
Il bambino si aggrappò a lui, nascondendo il viso contro il suo torace.  
\- Dov'è Adeline? - Piagnucolò Seth e Guy lanciò uno sguardo alla porta della camera della balia, comunicante con quella del bambino. Adeline non si era svegliata nel sentire piangere Seth e Guy si rese conto che le emozioni di quella giornata terribile dovevano averla sfinita.  
\- Dorme. - Disse Guy a bassa voce. - Non svegliamola.  
\- Ma ho bagnato il letto… - Sussurrò Seth, vergognoso e Guy ricordò fin troppo bene l'umiliazione che provava da piccolo quando gli capitava la stessa cosa.  
\- Sai una cosa? Credo che riusciremo a cavarcela da soli, anche senza dirlo ad Adeline.  
Il bambino lo guardò, speranzoso e Guy gli sorrise.  
Tolse dal letto il lenzuolo bagnato, ma si rese conto di non avere la minima idea di dove fossero quelle pulite né di dove potesse trovare un'altra camicia da notte per Seth.  
Decise che non era importante e portò il figlio in camera sua. Prese una delle sue camicie e lo aiutò a indossarla al posto della camicia da notte: era troppo grande per Seth e aveva dovuto arrotolare le maniche per almeno metà della loro lunghezza, ma per una notte sarebbe andata bene.  
\- Mi lasci dormire con te, padre?  
Guy annuì, mise a letto il bambino e si stese accanto a lui. Seth si aggrappò alla camicia di Guy per cercare conforto.  
\- Quell'uomo era cattivo. - Disse, con la voce tremolante di pianto e Guy si trovò a desiderare ancora una volta di poter uccidere lo sceriffo.  
\- È questo il brutto sogno che hai fatto?  
Gli occhi di Seth si riempirono di lacrime.  
\- Mi ha fatto cadere!  
\- Ma io ti ho preso. Non permetterò mai a nessuno di farti del male, te lo prometto.  
\- Nemmeno all'uomo cattivo?  
\- Soprattutto a lui.  
\- Allora non ho più paura. - Concluse Seth raggomitolandosi al fianco del padre e addormentandosi nel giro di pochi secondi.  
Guy lo guardò, allibito e commosso nel vedere che il figlio aveva tanta fiducia in lui, e giurò a se stesso che lo avrebbe protetto a ogni costo.  
Lo circondò con le braccia e chiuse gli occhi, sentendosi stranamente sereno. Le parole di Seth erano riuscite a dissolvere l'angoscia che lo aveva tenuto sveglio fino a quel momento e anche Guy scivolò nel sonno.  
  
Adeline si svegliò all'alba dopo un sonno pesante, ma tormentato da brutti sogni e si vestì in fretta, sentendosi in colpa per non aver vegliato sul sonno di Seth. Quel povero piccolo doveva aver avuto molta più paura di lei quando i soldati dello sceriffo li avevano separati e la sera prima aveva faticato a prendere sonno.  
Si affrettò a raggiungere la stanza del bambino e soffocò un grido di angoscia nel trovare il letto vuoto, terrorizzata al pensiero che avessero potuto portarlo via di nuovo.  
Corse ad avvertire Guy, ma si fermò sulla soglia, enormemente sollevata nel vedere padre e figlio che dormivano insieme, tanto vicini che i loro riccioli scuri si mescolavano sul cuscino.  
Adeline sorrise e si avvicinò in silenzio al letto per guardarli amorevolmente: il primo bambino che aveva cresciuto come un figlio e l'ultimo, entrambi così simili, entrambi così cari al suo cuore.  
Sorrise nel vedere quanto fosse tranquillo il loro sonno e si chinò su di loro per sfiorare con un bacio la fronte di tutti e due.  
\- Adeline?  
Guy aveva parlato in un sussurro e la donna incontrò i suoi occhi assonnati.  
\- Non volevo svegliarti, caro. Scusami. - Sospirò. - Per tutto.  
Gisborne le sorrise.  
\- E di cosa? Non è male svegliarsi con un bacio.  
Si alzò dal letto in silenzio e rimboccò le coperte a Seth, poi prese la balia per mano e la guidò nella stanza accanto per poter parlare con lei senza svegliare il figlio.  
\- Stai bene, Adeline? Mi dispiace che tu abbia dovuto subire quel trattamento indegno. Ho mandato Allan a casa tua per avvisare la tua famiglia che sia tu che Seth state bene.  
\- Sono stata una stupida. Avrei dovuto essere molto più prudente.  
\- Non potevi immaginare che Vaisey ti avrebbe fatta seguire, non conosci quell'uomo e quanto possa essere insidioso. _Io_ avrei dovuto pensarci. Ho lavorato per lui per tanti anni e nonostante tutto sono caduto in una sua trappola.  
Adeline gli accarezzò una guancia.  
\- Non sopporto di pensare a quello che devi aver passato in quegli anni… E anche Isabella… Se solo fossi riuscita a rintracciarvi prima… Se avessi potuto accogliervi nella mia famiglia…  
Gisborne scosse la testa con un sorriso triste.  
\- Non pensarci. È inutile rimpiangere qualcosa che non è avvenuto. Piuttosto cerchiamo di prendere il meglio da ciò che abbiamo.  
\- Da quando sei diventato così saggio, piccolo mio?  
Guy ripensò alla furia selvaggia che lo aveva spinto a fare a pezzi svariati tronchi di albero solo poche ore prima e sogghignò.  
\- Mai, credo. Probabilmente alla prossima difficoltà sarai tu a dovermi consolare e dirmi che andrà tutto bene.  
Adeline riuscì a sorridergli.  
\- Vuol dire che faremo a turno allora.  
Guy annuì solennemente.  
\- Ottima idea. Ora tocca a te. Più tardi dovrò tornare al castello e dimostrare allo sceriffo che non sono fuggito con Seth. Pensare di doverlo vedere tutti i giorni per chissà quanto tempo è deprimente, avrò bisogno di un po' di sostegno morale. Sai cosa potrebbe aiutare?  
\- Non dirmelo, frittelle? O una delle mie torte di mele?  
Gisborne finse di mostrarsi sorpreso.  
\- Ora sai leggere nel pensiero, Adeline?  
La donna ridacchiò.  
\- Nel tuo caso non è così difficile, sai? Coraggio, vai a vestirti e nel frattempo vedrò cosa posso fare per il tuo morale.  
Guy scoppiò a ridere e la sollevò di peso da terra per piantarle un bacio sulla guancia poi la rimise giù, guardandola con il suo sorriso più sfrontato.  
\- Sapevo di poter contare su di te, Adeline!  
\- Tu hai passato troppo tempo con Robin, sai? Cominci a comportarti come lui.  
\- Questo ha smesso di essere un insulto parecchio tempo fa. Ma non dire a Hood che te l'ho detto altrimenti me lo farà pesare all'infinito.  
Adeline sorrise, sollevata. La situazione in cui si trovavano tutti loro era rischiosa e complicata, ma vedere che Guy riusciva a essere di buon umore nonostante tutto la faceva sentire un po' più tranquilla.  
  
Gisborne tornò nella propria camera per prepararsi e vestirsi e si richiuse la porta alle spalle.  
Si era mostrato allegro per rasserenare Adeline ed evitare che si sentisse in colpa per aver permesso allo sceriffo di scoprire dell'esistenza di Seth, ma la sua non era stata del tutto una recita.  
Ora che quel segreto era stato rivelato, Guy aveva paura per la sicurezza del bambino, ma dentro di sé non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi anche un po' sollevato perché ora aveva una cosa in meno da nascondere.  
Guardò il figlio addormentato e si trovò a sorridere. Doveva ammettere che non gli dispiaceva affatto l'idea di poter passare del tempo con lui senza doversi nascondere, di mostrare orgogliosamente alla gente il suo primogenito e far conoscere a Seth le terre che in futuro sarebbero state sue.  
Si ritrovò a pensare ad Annie e al momento in cui lo aveva supplicato di non abbandonare di nuovo suo figlio e si strofinò gli occhi con le mani per asciugare delle lacrime inaspettate. Lui aveva trattato così ingiustamente quella povera ragazza e lei invece gli aveva fatto il dono più prezioso che Guy avesse mai ricevuto in tutta la sua vita.  
Non le aveva mai detto le parole che lei aveva sempre desiderato di sentire e in quel momento si rese conto che invece ora avrebbe potuto farlo senza mentire e senza tradire i sentimenti che provava per Marian: Annie era la madre di suo figlio e per quel motivo si era conquistata un posto speciale nel cuore di Guy.  
 _Amo lui e amo te per avermelo dato, Annie. Non preoccuparti per nostro figlio, io lo proteggerò. Sempre._


	55. Whispers and Stares

Marian sospirò, impaziente, sperando che suo padre si sbrigasse a salire sul carro, ma Sir Edward sembrava essere molto preso dalla sua conversazione con Thornton.  
Lei era contenta che suo padre andasse tanto d'accordo con l'anziano servitore ed era confortata dal sapere che, una volta che lei avesse sposato Guy, Sir Edward avrebbe avuto comunque una compagnia gradevole e non si sarebbe sentito troppo solo, ma non avrebbero potuto parlare in un altro momento?  
Il giorno precedente Guy non si era fatto vivo e Marian era un po' preoccupata per lui e impaziente di vederlo. Di solito Gisborne riusciva sempre a trovare il modo di passare a Locksley per vederla e trascorrere un po' di tempo con lei, ma non si era presentato e lei aveva paura che potesse essergli successo qualcosa.  
Da quando era stato male, Marian era diventata fin troppo apprensiva nei suoi confronti e spesso si svegliava nel cuore della notte col cuore che le batteva forte e la paura che Guy potesse morire.  
Si sentiva sciocca per quella paura, in fondo poteva vedere con i suoi occhi che Guy si era ripreso bene dalla malattia e che giorno dopo giorno stava tornando a essere lo stesso di sempre, forte e in salute come prima, ma non riusciva a impedirsi di provare ansia per lui.  
Finalmente Sir Edward si decise a raggiungerla e Marian si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro di sollievo.  
Il padre la guardò, con un'espressione a metà tra divertimento e rimprovero.  
\- Non dovresti essere così impaziente, figlia mia. La gente parlerà male di te se ti mostri tanto ansiosa di vedere il tuo fidanzato.  
\- Parlano _già_ male di me. Guy ci starà aspettando, ormai.  
\- Oh, direi di no.  
Marian lanciò uno sguardo perplesso al padre.  
\- Come puoi dirlo?  
\- Non te lo avevo detto? Stamattina presto è arrivato un messaggio da parte di Sir Guy. Ha degli impegni a Nottingham perciò doveva partire da Knighton Hall molto presto e ci raggiungerà direttamente al mercato.  
\- Oh.  
Marian annuì, un po' ferita perché Guy aveva mandato un messaggio a suo padre e non a lei. Era la cosa più appropriata, lo sapeva bene, ma avrebbe voluto che Gisborne avesse scritto direttamente a lei.  
Guy la rispettava e stava cercando di comportarsi in modo corretto verso di lei, ma a volte lei avrebbe preferito che si facesse meno scrupoli.  
Con un lieve sospiro, prese le redini e fece partire il carro.  
  
Seduto sul suo trono di legno, Vaisey alzò lo sguardo verso la porta della sala grande. Fino a un paio di anni prima veder entrare Gisborne da quella porta era stata la normalità. Il suo braccio destro era sempre al suo servizio, pronto a seguirlo per il castello come un cagnolino in attesa di un comando da eseguire.  
Ora invece la sua presenza era diventata quasi un'eccezione: da quando aveva deciso di non lavorare più per lui, Gisborne cercava di evitare il più possibile di recarsi al castello e, quando era costretto a farlo, faceva di tutto per tenersi alla larga dallo sceriffo e preferiva trascorrere il tempo con Archer o, negli ultimi tempi, nelle segrete con la sua sciagurata sorella.  
Vaisey sogghignò nel vedere apparire Guy sulla soglia, vestito di nero come al solito e con un'espressione tesa. Lo sceriffo sapeva benissimo che l'ex cavaliere nero avrebbe preferito trovarsi altrove e solo per questo motivo era contento di averlo costretto a venire al castello.  
Guy scese le scale, seguito dagli sguardi allibiti delle guardie e Vaisey vide che teneva il moccioso per mano.  
Il bambino si fermò di colpo non appena vide lo sceriffo e iniziò a piangere. Gisborne si fermò per prenderlo in braccio prima di proseguire verso il trono.  
\- Mio signore. - Disse in tono piatto e rimase in attesa.  
\- Cosa c'è Gizzy? Il tuo erede non è contento di vedermi?  
_Nemmeno io._ Pensò Guy, ma non lo disse.  
\- Ieri lo avete spaventato, signore.  
Lo sceriffo si finse stupito.  
\- Oh, davvero? Ti faccio paura, Gisborne in miniatura?  
Seth non gli rispose e continuò a piangere, col viso premuto contro il petto del padre. Guy avrebbe voluto confortarlo, ma non voleva mostrare allo sceriffo quanto fosse legato a lui e si limitò a tenerlo stretto a sé, sperando che quel contatto fosse sufficiente a rassicurarlo.  
\- Lo avete fatto cadere dal portico! Potevate ferirlo. - Disse in tono di rimprovero. Sarebbe stato più saggio non provocare lo sceriffo, ma Guy non riuscì a tacere e Vaisey sogghignò.  
\- Vedi, Gisborne? Il moccioso è più intelligente di te, deve aver preso dalla madre: sa quello che dovresti ricordare sempre anche tu. Se lo volessi potrei distruggerti, faresti bene a temermi. Non dimenticartene mai, altrimenti il prossimo a piangere sarai tu.  
\- Vi ho obbedito, signore.  
\- Buon per te, Gizzy, buon per te. E ora prendi con te il tuo cucciolo frignante e sparisci, mi avete già annoiato. Mi aspetto di rivederti qui domani.  
\- Come desiderate. - Disse Guy con un leggero inchino, poi gli voltò le spalle e si allontanò dalla sala.  
  
Guy si rilassò non appena la porta della sala venne richiusa alle sue spalle e chinò la testa a guardare Seth, sfiorandogli i capelli con un bacio.  
\- Non piangere più, ora. Lo sceriffo non c'è.  
Il bambino si azzardò a guardarsi intorno per assicurarsi che fosse vero, ma rimase aggrappato al padre, piagnucolando ancora un po'.  
Guy notò che uno dei soldati di guardia lungo il corridoio lo stava fissando a occhi sgranati e si ritrovò a sorridergli, facendolo sorprendere ancora di più.  
\- Tu facevi parte delle mie guardie.  
L'uomo annuì cautamente. Da quando aveva smesso di lavorare per lo sceriffo, Gisborne era diventato un enigma ai suoi occhi e non sapeva cosa aspettarsi da lui.  
\- Sì, Sir Guy.  
\- Harold, non è vero?  
Il soldato lo fissò, stupito che Gisborne si fosse ricordato il suo nome dopo tanto tempo.  
\- Sì, signore.  
\- Hai famiglia, Harold?  
\- Ho una moglie e due bambini, Sir Guy.  
Guy guardò Seth e gli asciugò le lacrime con la mano, delicatamente.  
\- Lui è Seth, mio figlio.  
Harold lo guardò a bocca aperta per qualche secondo, poi si sforzò di trovare qualcosa da dire.  
\- Vi somiglia, Sir Guy.  
Il viso di Gisborne fu illuminato da un altro sorriso.  
\- Sì è vero, mi somiglia. - Disse Guy, poi salutò il soldato e si allontanò lungo il corridoio.  
Harold rimase a fissarlo, allibito.  
Era abituato a vedere Gisborne come il suo comandante, serio, severo e a volte brutale, ma l'uomo con cui aveva appena parlato sembrava un'altra persona.  
Si era fermato a parlare con lui come se gli interessasse davvero sapere della sua famiglia e si comportava in modo tenero con quel bambino.  
Anche quella era una sorpresa: non lo stupiva il fatto che Gisborne avesse un figlio, per i nobili non era troppo raro godere dei favori delle ragazze della servitù o di qualche contadinella audace, seminando figli bastardi qua e là, ma era sorprendente che Gisborne si interessasse del bambino, che gli fosse affezionato.  
Harold si rese conto di aver pensato alla parola giusta: il suo ex comandante teneva davvero a quel figlio spuntato dal nulla e quando glielo aveva presentato lo aveva fatto per puro e semplice orgoglio paterno.  
Ogni volta che era nato uno dei suoi figli, Harold era stato impaziente di far vedere il neonato ad amici e conoscenti e quello era esattamente ciò che Gisborne aveva appena fatto con lui, gli aveva mostrato il figlio e il complimento di Harold lo aveva reso davvero felice.  
Forse, pensò il soldato sorridendo leggermente, anche Gisborne era umano, dopotutto.  
  
Marian si voltò di scatto e le donne che aveva sentito sussurrare al suo passaggio si zittirono di colpo, fingendo indifferenza.  
La ragazza si accigliò. Da quando era arrivata a Nottingham non aveva fatto altro che sentire bisbigli, commenti fatti a mezza voce e risatine smorzate che tacevano di colpo non appena lei mostrava di essersene accorta.  
Per fortuna lei e suo padre si erano separati poco prima di entrare al mercato: Sir Edward aveva preso con sé il carro per andare a far visita a un suo vecchio conoscente mentre Marian si sarebbe occupata delle compere al mercato.  
Era contenta che il padre non fosse insieme a lei oppure tutti quei commenti maliziosi sarebbero stati doppiamente imbarazzanti, però non poteva fare a meno di chiedersi il motivo di tanti pettegolezzi.  
Quando si era diffusa la voce che lei e Guy fossero amanti, tutta Nottingham ne aveva parlato, ma poi la gente si era abituata alla situazione e i commenti maligni si erano ridotti a episodi saltuari: la reputazione di Marian era irrimediabilmente rovinata, ma la gente non sentiva più il bisogno di rimarcarlo in continuazione.  
Quel giorno, invece, a Marian sembrava di essere tornata indietro nel tempo, con tutta la città che bisbigliava al suo passaggio. Eppure tra la malattia di Guy e la sua decisione di comportarsi il più correttamente possibile durante il loro fidanzamento, negli ultimi tempi non c'erano stati motivi di scandalo che potessero sciogliere la lingua degli abitanti di Nottingham.  
Almeno non motivi di cui lei fosse a conoscenza.  
Che l'assenza di Guy del giorno prima fosse legata a tutti quei pettegolezzi? Cosa poteva essere successo?  
Ripensò a quello che era successo con le frittelle avvelenate e ricordò che anche allora la gente aveva parlato alle spalle di Guy per giorni, prendendosi gioco di lui. Marian sperò che non si trattasse di niente del genere e decise che doveva scoprire il motivo di quei pettegolezzi.  
Passò in mezzo a un gruppo di donne radunate intorno al banco della frutta e attese di sentire i soliti bisbigli, poi finse di proseguire per la sua strada e girare l'angolo. Si coprì il volto con il cappuccio del mantello, tornò indietro di nascosto, cercando di non farsi notare e si fermò a portata d'orecchio del gruppo di pettegole.  
\- Sapevo che erano amanti, ma non mi aspettavo che andasse avanti da tanto tempo…  
\- Quanto sarà? Almeno cinque anni, direi.  
\- E pensare che Lady Marian sembrava tanto virtuosa all'epoca. Come avrà fatto a nasconderlo così a lungo?  
Marian trattenne il respiro. Allora stavano davvero parlando di lei e di Guy, ma perché parlavano di cinque anni? Allora Guy non aveva nemmeno iniziato a corteggiarla…  
\- Chissà se Sir Edward ne era al corrente…  
\- Certo che doveva saperlo! Vivevano insieme, non si può tener nascosta una cosa del genere!  
\- E pensare che Robin Hood sperava di avere un futuro con lei. Poveretto, stando così le cose non ha mai avuto alcuna speranza.  
\- Chissà perché lei, quando Gisborne voleva sposarla, lo ha lasciato all'altare. Nelle sue condizioni avrebbe dovuto essere ansiosa di sistemare le cose. In una situazione del genere io accetterei di sposare anche lo sceriffo pur di non vivere nella vergogna.  
Le altre donne scoppiarono a ridere all'ultima frase della loro amica e si lanciarono in una discussione accalorata su quanto si dovesse essere disperate per pensare di sposare Vaisey.  
Marian capì che ormai l'argomento delle loro chiacchiere era cambiato e si allontanò. Aveva capito che le chiacchiere coinvolgevano sia lei che Guy, ma non ne capiva il motivo.  
Decise che doveva cercare Guy e parlarne con lui, forse Gisborne sapeva cosa potesse essere successo per scatenare quel vespaio di pettegolezzi.  
Guy aveva detto che l'avrebbe raggiunta al mercato, quindi doveva essere nei dintorni, pensò Marian, iniziando a cercarlo.  
Pensò di chiedere a qualcuno se l'avessero visto, ma scartò quell'idea. Se Guy era nelle vicinanze sarebbe stato facile distinguerlo in mezzo alla folla, alto com'era e vestito di nero.  
All'improvviso riconobbe la sua risata e si voltò per cercarlo con lo sguardo. Quando lo trovò, rimase a fissarlo, allibita: Guy era insieme a Seth davanti al banco di un venditore di dolci e stava cercando di pulire il viso del bambino dal miele, senza troppo successo. Il bambino rideva gioiosamente nel vedere che i tentativi del padre di pulirlo riuscivano solo a impiastricciare anche lui di miele e anche Guy sembrava sinceramente divertito.  
Intorno a loro, i cittadini di Nottingham si tenevano a distanza, chiaramente sconvolti nel vedere il terribile Guy di Gisborne che rideva, alle prese con un bambino piccolo che gli somigliava come una goccia d'acqua.  
\- Guy! - Esclamò Marian e Gisborne si girò a guardarla, sorridendo, poi prese al volo Seth prima che il bambino potesse pulirsi le mani sul vestito della ragazza.  
\- Credo che ci servirà dell'acqua. - Disse, ridacchiando e porse una mano alla ragazza. - Vieni, andiamo al pozzo.  
Marian lo seguì, preoccupata.  
\- Guy, cosa stai facendo? - Sussurrò, non appena furono abbastanza lontani dalla folla. - Credevo che fosse un segreto.  
Gisborne si appoggiò con la schiena al bordo del pozzo e fece un sospiro.  
\- Lo era. Finché lo sceriffo non lo ha scoperto.  
\- Oh. E adesso?  
\- Adesso mi minaccia e io dovrò obbedirgli. Non posso mettere in pericolo la vita di Seth. Vaisey sa che io posso ancora ricattarlo con la mia confessione, ma sa anche che non correrei il rischio di contrastarlo se c'è in ballo la sicurezza di mio figlio. Credo che la sua intenzione sia quella di impedirmi di intralciare i suoi progetti. Immagino che finché continuerò a fare il bravo cagnolino ci lascerà in pace.  
Marian annuì.  
\- Come farai con tua sorella?  
Per un momento Guy sembrò sul punto di piangere, poi si riprese e scosse debolmente la testa.  
\- Lo sceriffo mi ha fatto capire chiaramente che non devo fare nulla contro Thornton. Posso solo sperare che Hood abbia un buon piano per salvarla.  
Marian gli mise una mano sul braccio in un gesto di conforto.  
Una parte di lei fremeva dalla voglia di dirgli che non avrebbe dovuto piegarsi ai ricatti dello sceriffo, che avrebbe dovuto fare qualcosa per contrastarlo, ma poi guardò Seth e si rese conto che Guy non poteva davvero metterlo in pericolo.  
\- Robin troverà sicuramente un modo, ne sono certa. - Disse, pentendosene un attimo dopo per timore che Guy potesse essere geloso per quelle parole di elogio nei confronti del fuorilegge, ma Gisborne non sembrò farci troppo caso.  
Prese un fazzoletto, lo bagnò nell'acqua del pozzo e finalmente riuscì a pulire il viso di Seth, tra le risate del bambino.  
\- In ogni caso la situazione è questa, tanto vale che almeno ne sfrutti i vantaggi.  
Marian sorrise.  
\- Come mangiare i dolci al miele del mercato insieme a tuo figlio senza doverti nascondere?  
\- Qualcosa del genere. Se potessi aggiungere “in compagnia della mia futura moglie” sarebbe davvero perfetto. Credi che sia possibile?  
\- Penso di sì.  
Guy le sorrise e le porse una mano.  
\- Allora andiamo?  
Marian lo trattenne e gli mise un dito sulla guancia.  
\- Hai del miele qui.  
Guy fece per pulirsi col fazzoletto bagnato che aveva usato sul viso di Seth, ma Marian gli fermò la mano e gli appoggiò le labbra sul punto che aveva indicato un attimo prima.  
\- Così è meglio. - Sussurrò, poi fece scivolare la bocca fino al mento di Guy per baciarlo di nuovo. - Sei sporco anche qui.  
Gisborne stava per indicarle anche una minuscola traccia di miele che gli era rimasta all'angolo della bocca, quando Seth si aggrappò alla gonna di Marian, pretendendo di essere preso in braccio da lei.  
La ragazza obbedì volentieri e il bambino la baciò sulla guancia, poi Seth tese le braccia a Guy perché il padre lo prendesse sulle spalle.  
Marian guardò padre e figlio e poi passò un braccio intorno alla vita di Guy, stringendosi a lui con un sospiro felice.  
\- La gente pensa che sia nostro figlio. Mio e tuo. - Disse Guy all'improvviso, in un sussurro e Marian si rese conto di cosa intendessero le donne di poco prima con i loro pettegolezzi.  
Guardò Guy e vide che sembrava preoccupato, in attesa di vedere la sua reazione a quelle parole.  
\- Ti dà fastidio? - Chiese Guy, quasi timidamente e Marian scosse la testa.  
\- Per niente. Mi piacerebbe che fosse davvero così.  
Gli appoggiò la testa sulla spalla e Seth afferrò con una mano i capelli di Marian e con l'altra quelli di Guy e li tenne stretti senza tirarli, come se avesse voluto essere certo che nessuno dei due si sarebbe allontanato da lui.  
Tornarono tutti e tre verso la piazza del mercato, vicini, felici e incuranti delle chiacchiere della gente.  
Come una vera famiglia.  



	56. To Wake Her With a Kiss

Robin Hood aumentò la velocità, anche se sentiva i muscoli doloranti e i polmoni in fiamme per quella corsa disperata. Era al limite delle proprie forze ma non poteva fermarsi: se gli uomini dello sceriffo fossero riusciti a chiudere il cancello, lui e il Guardiano Notturno sarebbero finiti in trappola come topi.  
Lanciò uno sguardo preoccupato a Guy. Anche l'amico doveva essere sfinito, ma finora era riuscito a stargli dietro.  
Vide il cancello che iniziava a scendere e afferrò Guy per un braccio.  
\- Salta, ora!  
Si gettò in avanti, trascinandolo con sé e i due uomini rotolarono sotto il cancello un attimo prima che la pesante grata si abbattesse al suolo con un tonfo.  
Il Guardiano Notturno si rialzò per primo e gli tese una mano per aiutarlo, poi Robin tirò giù di sella un messaggero che si stava avvicinando alle porte della città e lui e Guy montarono a cavallo, allontanandosi a tutta velocità prima che i soldati di Vaisey potessero organizzarsi per inseguirli.  
Si inoltrarono nella foresta per un bel pezzo, prima che Guy si decidesse a tirare le redini e a fermare il cavallo nelle vicinanze di un ruscello.  
Robin scese di sella e si inginocchiò a terra per bere quell'acqua fresca e pulita, poi si voltò a sorridere a Gisborne che nel frattempo lo aveva imitato.  
\- Direi che il Guardiano Notturno è tornato.  
Guy sogghignò.  
\- Ti era mancato? - Chiese, ansimando ancora per la corsa, poi si buttò all'indietro, stendendosi sul prato con un sospiro soddisfatto.  
\- Puoi scommetterci! - Disse Robin ridendo e si gettò anche lui con la schiena sull'erba, per riposare dopo quella fuga movimentata. - Temevo che non ti fossi ripreso abbastanza per certe cose.  
\- Pensavi male, Hood. - Guy si girò su un fianco per guardarlo. - Ma se eri davvero preoccupato per la mia salute, come mai il tuo mezzo piano consisteva nel correre come disperati per tutto il castello? _Tu stesso_ non hai ancora ripreso fiato.  
\- Forse perché non era previsto che il Guardiano Notturno si attardasse negli alloggi di Thornton per derubarlo? Dovevi solo sottrarre i documenti che erano sulla scrivania, non portargli via gli oggetti di valore. Ti sei quasi fatto prendere, razza di idiota.  
\- Contavo su di te perché ciò non avvenisse. E comunque i documenti li ho presi. - Disse Guy, estraendo da sotto il mantello un fascio di pergamene arrotolate e lanciandole a Robin Hood.  
\- Ma perché derubarlo? Non era quello lo scopo della nostra missione.  
Gisborne sedette sull'erba e appoggiò di fronte a sé il sacco che conteneva gli oggetti che aveva rubato nella stanza di Thornton. Frugò tra le monete e i gioielli fino a estrarre un medaglione d'argento un po' ammaccato.  
\- Volevo questo. Il resto l'ho preso per confondere le acque.  
Robin lo guardò. Non sembrava un gioiello tanto prezioso da giustificare il rischio corso e lo disse a Guy.  
\- Invece lo è. Era di nostra madre. Lo aveva dato a Isabella da piccola e lei lo conservava come un tesoro. Thornton deve averglielo tolto.  
Guy aprì delicatamente il medaglione e trattenne il respiro per un attimo nel vedere tre ciocche di capelli scuri legate insieme da un nastrino sbiadito.  
\- Ci sono ancora dopo tutto questo tempo… - Sussurrò Guy, commosso, senza rivolgersi a nessuno in particolare, poi incontrò lo sguardo di Robin e fece un piccolo sorriso triste.  
\- Quando mio padre è partito per la guerra, nostra madre gli tagliò qualche ciocca di capelli per sentirlo vicino anche durante la sua assenza. Isabella era molto piccola quando partì e allora la mamma le regalò il medaglione perché potesse ricordarsi di lui, ma lei volle a tutti i costi anche una ciocca dei capelli di nostra madre e una mia. Io non volevo, ma lei non smise di piangere finché non la accontentai. Mi sorprende che in tutti questi anni non abbia gettato via la mia.  
Guy sfiorò con un dito le tre ciocche di capelli, poi richiuse il ciondolo, con un sospiro.  
\- Lo restituirai a Isabella, immagino.  
Gisborne scosse la testa.  
\- Se dovessero trovarlo addosso a lei le farebbero troppe domande. E non posso neanche tenerlo io, se qualcuno dovesse scoprire che ce l'ho, capirebbero che il Guardiano Notturno sono io. Ed è troppo prezioso per nasconderlo nella foresta come faccio con il costume.  
\- E allora cosa ne farai?  
Guy sfiorò con le labbra il medaglione, poi lo mise in mano a Robin.  
\- Lo darò a te.  
\- A me?  
Guy annuì.  
\- Se lo sceriffo o Thornton dovessero vederlo nelle tue mani non sarebbe strano, il Guardiano Notturno è un tuo complice, lo sanno tutti. E quando troveremo il modo di salvare Isabella potrai restituirlo a mia sorella. Dopotutto sei il padre del suo bambino, è giusto che lo tenga tu.  
Robin lo prese, commosso dalla fiducia che Guy aveva dimostrato nei suoi confronti e si fece scivolare la catena intorno al collo, nascondendolo sotto i vestiti.  
\- Ne avrò cura. Guy…  
Gisborne lo interruppe alzando una mano davanti a sé.  
\- Ora basta parlare, Hood, devo tornare a Knighton se voglio dormire un po' prima di dover tornare al castello con Seth.  
Robin gli diede una pacca amichevole sulla spalla prima di tornare verso il cavallo.  
  
 _Knighton Hall era splendente di sole. Le foglie del melo erano di un verde intenso e i rami erano carichi di frutti rossi, croccanti e succosi._  
 _Marian sedeva su una coperta stesa ai piedi dell'albero e cullava un neonato tra le braccia, mentre Guy teneva per le redini un pony e stava insegnando a Seth come si cavalcava._  
 _\- Padre, da grande voglio diventare un cavaliere. Pensi che sarò forte e coraggioso come te?_  
 _\- Anche di più, figlio mio. - Disse, sorridendo al bambino. - E sarai anche furbo e agile come Robin Hood._  
 _\- Zio Robin ha detto che mi insegnerà a usare l'arco, ma che prima devo chiedere il permesso a te. Posso, padre?_  
 _\- Basta che poi non inizi a vantarti della tua bravura come faceva lui quando era piccolo. Non che abbia mai smesso a dire il vero…_  
 _\- Mi racconti una delle avventure di Robin Hood e del Guardiano Notturno?_  
 _\- Perché invece non gli racconti di quando hai bruciato la mia casa?_  
 _Guy si voltò di scatto nel sentire la voce di Marian: la ragazza si era avvicinata a lui e lo fissava con disprezzo._  
 _\- Lo sai che mi sono pentito di quel gesto. L'ho ricostruita…_  
 _\- E hai anche ridato la vita alle persone che hai ucciso?_  
 _Marian gettò ai suoi piedi quello che Guy aveva pensato che fosse loro figlio, rivelando che invece era solo un fagotto di stracci intrisi di sangue. La ragazza si alzò la camicia per mostrargli il fianco: nel punto in cui lui l'aveva colpita pensando di aver attaccato il Guardiano Notturno c'era una ferita aperta e sanguinante._  
 _\- Guarda. - Disse Marian. - Hai ucciso anche me._  
 _\- E anche me, padre._  
 _Guy si voltò a guardare Seth e vide che il bambino aveva un colorito cadaverico e le labbra bluastre._  
 _\- Sono morto di freddo quando mi hai abbandonato nella foresta. Perché non mi volevi bene, padre?_  
  
-Padre?  
Guy si svegliò di colpo, ansimando e ci mise qualche secondo a realizzare che si era trattato solo di un incubo.  
Guardò Seth, che si era arrampicato sul suo letto per svegliarlo e pensò che non era mai stato tanto felice di ritrovarsi con le ginocchia del bambino piantate sullo stomaco e le mani di Seth che gli tiravano i capelli.  
-Seth! Ti avevo detto di lasciar dormire tuo padre, è ancora troppo presto! - Disse Adeline, irrompendo nella stanza, ma quando fece per portare via il bambino, Guy la fermò.  
\- Non importa, lascialo qui.  
Adeline lo guardò, accorgendosi che aveva le lacrime agli occhi e sedette sul bordo del letto.  
\- Cosa c'è, Guy? Un incubo?  
Gisborne annuì.  
\- All'inizio sembrava un bel sogno, meraviglioso addirittura. Poi è cambiato tutto all'improvviso… Le mie azioni passate mi hanno gettato all'inferno,un inferno che poteva essere fin troppo reale… Ho fatto delle cose orribili, Adeline. Se Marian e Seth sono qui ora non è certo per merito mio.  
Adeline gli accarezzò una guancia.  
\- Ma sono qui e il tuo è stato solo un brutto sogno. Non pensarci più.  
Guy guardò Seth e annuì, immensamente grato nel vederlo vivo e in salute nonostante i suoi errori passati.  
\- Devo andare da Marian. Subito. Mi sentirò più tranquillo dopo aver visto che anche lei sta bene.  
\- Ma è l'alba, Guy, starà ancora dormendo! Vieni a fare colazione, prima.  
Gisborne sorrise.  
\- Ho un'idea migliore. Adeline, puoi preparare qualcosa di buono e metterlo in un cestino mentre io mi vesto?  
\- Vuoi portare la colazione a Lady Marian?  
\- Per tanto tempo lei si è alzata prima del sole per cucinare per me, oggi voglio essere io a sorprenderla.  
  
Allan sbadigliò, lanciando un'occhiataccia a Guy.  
\- Non capisco, Giz, se _tu_ non riesci a dormire, perché devi buttare _me_ giù dal letto?  
Guy alzò lo sguardo a osservare la casa di Locksley.  
Ormai si era abituato a vivere a Knighton Hall, ma quel posto gli avrebbe ricordato sempre un periodo importante della sua vita.  
\- Perché tu devi badare a Seth mentre io vado a svegliare Marian.  
\- Passando dalla finestra?  
\- Voglio svegliarla con un bacio. Ma questi non sono affari tuoi, resta con Seth e basta.  
\- Non sono sicuro che sia una grande idea, Giz… - Disse Allan, ma Guy si era già diretto verso la casa stringendo in mano l'involto preparato da Adeline.  
Guy prese tra i denti il manico del cestino per avere le mani libere e iniziò ad arrampicarsi per raggiungere la finestra di Marian.  
Sorrise tra sé pensando a quante volte aveva fatto la stessa cosa nell'ultimo anno per uscire e rientrare dalla propria stanza quando Robin lo chiamava perché aveva bisogno del Guardiano Notturno.  
Stava per scavalcare il davanzale, pregustando l'espressione sorpresa e assonnata che avrebbe visto sul viso di Marian dopo averla svegliata con un bacio, ma lanciando uno sguardo al letto della ragazza fece appena in tempo a notare che lei non c'era, poi qualcosa lo colpì con forza in faccia e Guy perse la presa, precipitando nel vuoto.  



	57. I Care for You

Marian si affacciò alla finestra, stringendo ancora in mano la brocca di metallo che aveva usato per colpire l'intruso, ma la lasciò cadere nel riconoscere l'uomo steso a terra qualche metro più in basso.  
\- Guy! - Gridò, angosciata, e scese lei stessa per la stessa strada da cui Gisborne aveva cercato di salire, senza perdere tempo a usare le scale.  
Si lasciò cadere per l'ultimo tratto e atterrò sul prato nello stesso momento in cui arrivava Allan di corsa con Seth in braccio.  
\- Giz! Sei vivo?  
Guy aprì gli occhi con un gemito e incontrò lo sguardo preoccupato di Allan.  
\- Cosa è successo? - Chiese, ancora stordito.  
\- Sei caduto, te lo avevo detto che non era una buona idea.  
Gisborne si toccò la fronte e sussultò per il dolore.  
\- No, qualcosa mi ha colpito…  
Allan si voltò a guardare Marian, e l'espressione colpevole della ragazza confermò i suoi sospetti. Si rivolse a lei, rabbioso.  
\- Senti un po', per caso hai deciso di ucciderlo? Non sto scherzando, non è la prima volta che ci provi e se continui così prima o poi ci riuscirai!  
Guy si rialzò da terra e spostò lo sguardo su Marian e il suo cuore si riempì di gioia e sollievo nel vedere che stava bene, poi si rese conto del significato delle parole di Allan e la fissò, incredulo.  
\- Sei stata tu a colpirmi?  
\- Come facevo a sapere che eri tu?! - Disse irritata, con gli occhi ancora pieni di lacrime per lo spavento che aveva provato. - Credevo che fosse un malintenzionato!  
\- E tu spingi giù dalla finestra chiunque provi a entrare in casa di nascosto?!  
\- Potevi ucciderlo! - Sottolineò Allan e Marian sbuffò, furiosa.  
\- Certo, se un intruso entra in casa è meglio pugnalarlo come fai tu, allora!  
Guy impallidì nel sentire quelle parole e rivide fin troppo chiaramente la scena del sogno, con Marian che lo accusava di averla uccisa, sanguinando dalla ferita che lui stesso le aveva inflitto.  
Incapace di dire altro e senza osare guardarla negli occhi, Guy prese Seth per mano e tornò verso i cavalli.  
La ragazza si coprì la bocca con una mano, rendendosi conto di quanto dovessero averlo ferito quelle parole, poi gli corse dietro e lo fermò prendendolo per un braccio.  
\- Aspetta, Guy!  
Gisborne rimase immobile, pietrificato dal suo tocco, ma non si voltò. Marian gli girò intorno per mettersi di fronte a lui e gli mise una mano sulla guancia per costringerlo a guardarla.  
\- Non avrei dovuto dirlo, mi dispiace.  
Guy le mise una mano sulla pancia, nel punto dove l'aveva ferita e Marian trattenne il respiro: anche attraverso la stoffa della camicia da notte, quel tocco riusciva a farla tremare. Si trovò a desiderare che non esistesse nemmeno quella sottile barriera.  
Gisborne mosse un dito, cercando e seguendo la linea della cicatrice.  
\- Non scusarti, Marian. - Disse, in tono triste. - Io non avrei dovuto _farlo_.  
\- Ehi, smettila subito. Ne abbiamo già parlato, non potevi sapere che ero io. E poi perché ora dovresti sentirti in colpa tu?! Santo Cielo, Guy, ti ho appena spinto giù da una finestra! Come minimo siamo pari. Anzi, no, perché io ti ho anche avvelenato.  
Si guardarono negli occhi per un lungo momento, poi scoppiarono a ridere entrambi e si abbracciarono, mentre Allan scuoteva la testa, sconcertato.  
\- Voi due non siete normali, lo sapete?  
Marian chiuse gli occhi, lasciandosi avvolgere dall'abbraccio di Guy e sorprendendosi ancora una volta di quanto fosse naturale per lei sentirsi al sicuro tra le sue braccia.  
Gli accarezzò la schiena con una mano, dolcemente.  
\- Ti sei fatto male?  
\- Qualche livido, nulla di grave, stai tranquilla.  
Marian sospirò, un po' rassicurata.  
\- Ma cosa volevi fare, Guy?  
Gisborne sorrise.  
\- Chiudi gli occhi. - Disse e quando Marian gli obbedì, la baciò.  
\- Questo. - Sussurrò Guy, continuando a sorridere, poi cercò con lo sguardo il cestino preparato da Adeline e lo vide non troppo distante dal punto dove lui stesso era caduto. - E per una volta volevo essere io a portarti la colazione. Anche se non sono stato io a prepararla, ma Adeline.  
Marian sorrise mentre Guy recuperava il cestino e controllava che il contenuto non si fosse rovinato.  
\- Come mai?  
Guy tornò accanto a lei e la prese tra le braccia, stringendola forte.  
\- Ho fatto un sogno orribile, avevo bisogno di vederti. - Sussurrò piano, in modo che solo lei potesse sentirlo.  
Marian lo guardò, intenerita e dispiaciuta.  
\- Oh, Guy… E io ti ho spinto giù dalla finestra! Mi dispiace così tanto!  
Gisborne la sorprese scoppiando a ridere.  
\- Almeno così sono certo che stai bene. Ora mi sento molto più tranquillo.  
\- Marian!  
La ragazza si voltò di scatto nel sentire la voce del padre. L'anziano lord era sulla porta e la guardava, allibito.  
\- Cosa ci fai fuori di casa in camicia da notte a quest'ora del mattino?  
Marian arrossì, rendendosi conto di non essere propriamente vestita e corse in casa per andarsi a cambiare.  
Allan scoppiò a ridere guadagnandosi un'occhiata di disapprovazione da Sir Edward, mentre Guy si sforzò di rimanere serio ed ebbe la decenza di mostrarsi contrito.  
\- Temo che sia colpa mia, signore. Volevo farle una sorpresa e l'ho spaventata.  
Sir Edward lo guardò, chiedendosi se avrebbe dovuto indagare ulteriormente sull'accaduto oppure se fosse meglio lasciar cadere la faccenda. Sapeva benissimo che spesso il comportamento di Marian non era affatto quello che ci si sarebbe dovuti aspettare da una dama del suo rango, ma aveva avuto modo di conoscere meglio Gisborne e sapeva che quell'uomo amava e rispettava sua figlia e che non avrebbe fatto nulla per danneggiarla.  
Stava per chiudere la questione con un blando rimprovero quando si sentì tirare l'orlo della tunica e guardò in basso, scorgendo un bambino che lo fissava.  
\- Nonnino, mi racconti una storia?  
Sir Edward lo fissò per qualche attimo, poi spostò lo sguardo su Guy, che era arrossito nel sentire le parole fin troppo confidenziali che il bambino aveva rivolto al padre di Marian.  
\- Seth, non disturbare Sir Edward.  
\- Mi annoio, padre.  
\- Vai a giocare con Allan. - Disse Guy, poi si rivolse all'amico. - Portalo a vedere gli animali, ma tienilo lontano dal fango dei maiali.  
Guy e Sir Edward guardarono il giovane che si allontanava tenendo per mano il bambino, poi l'anziano lord fissò Gisborne.  
\- Allora le chiacchiere che avevo sentito a Nottingham erano vere.  
\- In parte, signore. Ma è vero che Seth è mio figlio.  
\- Chi è la madre? Ho sentito il nome di mia figlia, ma so che non è possibile.  
Guy annuì. Lo sguardo indagatore di Sir Edward lo faceva sentire a disagio, ma comprendeva molto bene la preoccupazione del padre di Marian per i sentimenti di sua figlia.  
\- Annie lavorava al castello, ma non vedevo né lei né il bambino da anni e poi lei è morta qualche mese fa. Quello che c'è stato tra noi era già concluso da qualche tempo prima che io iniziassi a corteggiare Marian.  
\- Non del tutto concluso a quanto pare.  
Guy si irrigidì nel sentire il tono critico di Edward.  
\- Seth non ha alcuna colpa per il mio comportamento irresponsabile. Criticate me, se dovete, ma non prendetevela con un bambino innocente.  
\- Avete vissuto in questa casa per molti mesi, ma non ci avete mai parlato di lui, Sir Guy. Marian lo sapeva?  
\- Sì, padre, lo sapevo. - Disse la ragazza, raggiungendo i due uomini dopo essersi cambiata. - Se Guy non ha detto nulla è perché l'esistenza di Seth era un segreto, lo sceriffo non doveva saperlo.  
\- E cosa è cambiato adesso?  
Guy sospirò.  
\- Lo sceriffo lo ha scoperto.  
\- Ciò vi mette in una situazione difficile.  
Marian guardò Guy e capì che il padre lo stava mettendo in difficoltà.  
\- Ce la siamo cavata in situazioni peggiori. Ora se l'interrogatorio è finito, che ne dite se guardiamo cosa c'è in quel cestino? Ho fame.  
La ragazza gli prese una mano e Guy le lanciò uno sguardo grato.  
Sir Edward li osservò per un attimo e si arrese. Lui era preoccupato per sua figlia, ma era chiaro che Marian non era affatto turbata dalla presenza di quel bambino e che si era apertamente schierata dalla parte di Gisborne.  
Non aveva affatto bisogno di essere riparata dalla verità, anzi era lei che stava proteggendo il cavaliere.  
Sir Edward annuì con un leggero sorriso.  
\- Dirò a Thornton di preparare la tavola.  
\- Noi andremo a chiamare Seth e Allan, allora. - Disse Marian, prendendo il cestino dalle mani di Guy e affidandolo al padre perché potesse farne servire il contenuto in tavola.  
Lei e Guy uscirono di casa continuando a tenersi per mano e Sir Edward tornò a guardarli dalla finestra dopo aver dato istruzioni a Thornton. Marian era perfettamente a suo agio accanto al suo promesso sposo ed entrambi sembravano felici della reciproca compagnia. Il sorriso di Marian non si spense quando Gisborne si chinò a prendere in braccio il bambino che gli era corso incontro, anzi Sir Edward scorse sul viso della figlia una tenerezza nuova.  
L'anziano lord aveva avuto intenzione di chiedere a Guy quali fossero i suoi sentimenti per quel bambino e come tutto ciò avrebbe influenzato il suo rapporto con Marian, ma ora, vedendoli insieme, si rese conto che aveva avuto la risposta a entrambe le sue domande inespresse.  
Quella che vedeva era già una famiglia, anche se non ufficialmente, e tra i suoi membri non c'era altro che amore e fiducia.  
Rassicurato, Sir Edward si staccò dalla finestra e andò a sedere a tavola. Si disse, sorridendo tra sé, che avrebbe dovuto pensare a qualche storia da raccontare a quel nipote inaspettato e si chiese se sarebbe riuscito a ricordare quelle che Marian amava ascoltare quando aveva la stessa età.  
  
Robin Hood sfiorò distrattamente con le dita il medaglione che portava al collo accanto alla piastrina di legno da fuorilegge e tornò a esaminare attentamente i documenti che Gisborne aveva rubato dalla stanza di Thornton, cercando di scoprire le intenzioni dello sceriffo e dei suoi alleati.  
Il villaggio di Clun era sempre occupato dagli uomini di Thornton e ora a quanto pareva si stavano aggiungendo a loro altri soldati provenienti dalle terre di Bennet.  
Robin pensò che avrebbe dovuto chiedere a Meg di dirgli tutto quello che sapeva sugli uomini e sulle proprietà del padre, ogni informazione avrebbe potuto essere utile.  
Archer aveva detto che lo sceriffo aveva intenzione di andare ad attentare alla vita di re Riccardo e Robin supponeva che quello fosse lo scopo di quelle truppe. Aveva mandato i suoi uomini a indagare nelle città portuali più vicine per scoprire se Vaisey avesse preso contatti con qualche capitano per organizzare un viaggio in Terra Santa.  
Se fossero riusciti a prevedere i piani dello sceriffo, avrebbero potuto sventarli e al tempo stesso riuscire a raccogliere le prove del tradimento senza dover coinvolgere Guy.  
Se Gisborne avesse confessato il suo tentativo di uccidere il re su ordine di Vaisey, lo sceriffo sarebbe stato arrestato, ma anche Guy avrebbe rischiato di essere condannato a morte.  
Robin avrebbe parlato in suo favore, avrebbe raccontato al re di quanto fosse cambiato Guy, ma il tentato regicidio era un crimine grave e re Riccardo aveva un carattere imprevedibile perciò lui non poteva essere certo che Gisborne avrebbe potuto ottenere la grazia.  
Robin mise via i documenti e si rigirò il ciondolo tra le mani, osservandone l'argento graffiato e un po' ammaccato.  
Isabella doveva averlo portato sempre al collo finché il marito non glielo aveva sottratto e Robin poteva immaginare il valore che quel medaglione doveva avere per lei. Era l'ultimo e unico ricordo tangibile della famiglia che aveva perduto e Robin si trovò ad odiare Thornton ancora di più per la sua crudeltà.  
Come aveva potuto togliere un oggetto così importante alla propria moglie, alla donna che avrebbe dovuto proteggere e amare come aveva giurato davanti a Dio quando l'aveva sposata?  
Robin giurò a se stesso che avrebbe fatto di tutto per salvarla da quel mostro. Una volta libera, si ritrovò a pensare, sarebbe stato lui a proteggerla e ad amarla…  
Il fuorilegge scosse la testa, incredulo.  
 _Amarla._  
La conosceva appena, aveva passato con lei solo pochi giorni, eppure quella parola gli nasceva dal cuore in un modo così spontaneo…  
Come era possibile? Lui, sempre così indipendente e libero, si ritrovava a desiderare di essere legato a una donna. Alla sorella di Gisborne, tra l'altro!  
Pensò al bambino, a quella minuscola parte di lui che stava crescendo nel grembo di Isabella e fu sul punto di lasciarsi prendere dal panico: tutta quella situazione gli sembrava così enorme e talmente improvvisa da fargli temere di non essere capace di affrontarla.  
Poi ricordò il terrore di Guy quando Annie era morta e si era trovato a doversi prendere la responsabilità del figlio e pensò a quanto invece si era legato al bambino col passare del tempo.  
Robin rimise a posto il medaglione, nascondendolo sotto i vestiti con cura. Per lui era importante sia perché apparteneva a Isabella sia per la fiducia che Gisborne aveva dimostrato nell'affidarglielo.  
Riprese le pergamene di Thornton e ricominciò a leggerle, sperando di individuare qualche indizio che gli era sfuggito a una prima lettura. Era determinato a trovare il modo di incastrare Vaisey e i suoi complici senza mettere in pericolo Guy.  
Robin aveva giurato fedeltà al suo re e per lungo tempo quel giuramento era stato la cosa più importante della sua vita, persino più dei sentimenti che provava per Marian, ma ora temeva il momento in cui si sarebbe ritrovato al cospetto di re Riccardo.  
Se il sovrano avesse scoperto il coinvolgimento di Gisborne nel precedente tentativo di ucciderlo, forse non sarebbe stato disposto a perdonarlo e allora Robin si sarebbe trovato nella situazione più difficile che potesse immaginare: tradire il suo re o abbandonare Guy al suo destino?  
Non si sarebbe potuto perdonare in nessuno dei due casi, lo sapeva, e alla fine prese una decisione.  
Quando fosse riuscito a scoprire il momento della partenza di Vaisey per la Terra Santa, si sarebbe organizzato per seguirlo e ostacolare i suoi piani, ma non avrebbe detto nulla a Guy e sarebbe partito senza di lui.  
Molto probabilmente Gisborne non gli avrebbe mai perdonato il fatto di essere lasciato indietro, ma la prospettiva di perdere la sua amicizia era comunque migliore di quella di saperlo morto per mano di re Riccardo.  



	58. The Bitter Taste of Defeat

\- Padre, da grande avrò anche io un cavallo?  
Guy abbassò lo sguardo sul bambino seduto in sella davanti a lui e gli sorrise.  
\- Certo. E sceglierò per te il cavallo migliore e più veloce di tutta la contea.  
Seth emise un grido deliziato saltellando per la gioia e avrebbe rischiato di cadere da cavallo se Guy non lo avesse tenuto saldamente.  
\- Lo voglio nero come il tuo!  
Guy si ritrovò a sorridere senza nemmeno rendersene conto. L'ammirazione di suo figlio lo riempiva di una gioia completamente nuova e gli faceva desiderare di essere una persona migliore perché Seth potesse essere sempre orgoglioso di lui.  
Si voltò a guardare Marian e la ragazza avvicinò ulteriormente il proprio cavallo a quello di Gisborne.  
\- Sono felice che tu abbia deciso di accompagnarmi al castello. - Le disse con dolcezza. - Non appena avrò finito con lo sceriffo potremo passare un po' di tempo insieme. Seth ha bisogno di qualche vestito nuovo, ti va di aiutarmi a scegliere la stoffa?  
\- Cresce in fretta, vero? E ti assomiglia ogni giorno di più.  
Guy ridacchiò.  
\- Spero per lui che la somiglianza si limiti solo all'aspetto.  
\- Smettila, Guy. Scavando molto in fondo, qualcosa di buono si trova anche in te. - Disse Marian in tono scherzoso.  
\- Solo qualcosa?  
Marian si sporse dalla sella per baciarlo.  
\- Bisogna cercare bene.  
Guy sorrise.  
\- Mi piace il tuo modo di cercare. Penso che dovresti continuare a farlo.  
La ragazza scoppiò a ridere e lo baciò di nuovo finché Seth non protestò, annoiato.  
\- Padre, avevi promesso di andare al galoppo e invece ti sei fermato.  
Gisborne e Marian si scambiarono uno sguardo divertito e un po' imbarazzato.  
\- Una promessa è una promessa. - Disse, con uno sguardo di scusa a Marian, poi strinse saldamente il figlio con un braccio e prese le redini con l'altra mano. - Sei pronto? Tieniti forte.  
  
Marian spronò il suo cavallo per seguire Guy e Allan la imitò poco dopo.  
Il giovane era rimasto un po' indietro per permettere a quei due di amoreggiare in pace e, anche se ogni tanto si divertiva a punzecchiarli e a prenderli un po' in giro, Allan era sinceramente felice che le cose tra loro andassero bene.  
Lo sceriffo aveva messo Gisborne in una situazione difficile e di certo avrebbe fatto di tutto per usare Seth contro di lui, ma Allan era contento che il suo amico stesse cercando di trovare un po' di serenità anche in quelle circostanze invece di lasciarsi prendere dallo sconforto.  
Guardando Guy e Marian, Allan si ritrovò a pensare a Meg e ai baci che si erano scambiati. La prima volta era successo per disperazione, quando pensavano che Guy stesse per morire, ma poi si erano ritrovati a baciarsi di nuovo, inaspettatamente, anche in altre occasioni più serene.  
Quella ragazza gli piaceva: era allegra, coraggiosa, divertente, con un carattere deciso e… molto probabilmente ancora innamorata di Gisborne.  
Allan sospirò.  
Meg sapeva benissimo di non avere alcuna speranza con Guy e anche se l'avesse avuta era abbastanza onesta da non sfruttarla, ma allora che significato avevano i baci che aveva dato a lui?  
Era solo un ripiego? Un sostituto comodo per l'uomo che non poteva avere?  
Allan non lo sapeva e non era del tutto sicuro di volerlo scoprire.  
Prima doveva capire quali fossero i _suoi_ sentimenti per la ragazza e anche quello non era facile.  
Decise di non pensarci troppo. Forse la cosa migliore era lasciare che le cose procedessero naturalmente e vedere quello che succedeva.  
  
Guy fece rallentare il cavallo mentre si avvicinava alle porte della città e attese che Marian e Allan lo raggiungessero.  
Gli abitanti di Nottingham che attraversavano il ponte non riuscivano ancora a celare la loro curiosità nel vederlo insieme a Seth e Guy sentiva i loro sguardi puntati su di lui.  
Alcune di quelle persone arrivavano addirittura a salutarlo rispettosamente, altri lo fissavano con odio e altri ancora erano semplicemente curiosi, ma quasi nessuno si limitava a ignorarlo e lui doveva ancora abituarsi a essere al centro di tanta attenzione.  
Se doveva essere onesto, non gli dispiaceva del tutto: ora che l'esistenza di Seth non era più un segreto, Guy era orgoglioso di avere suo figlio accanto a lui e di mostrare alla gente che anche da uno come lui poteva nascere qualcosa di buono.  
Sorrise a Marian, lieto di avere anche lei al suo fianco e si chiese quando sarebbero diventati marito e moglie. Se Robin fosse riuscito a trovare un modo per strappare Isabella dalle mani del marito, Guy e Marian si sarebbero sposati e lui non vedeva l'ora che ciò avvenisse.  
In quel momento, con Isabella libera e con Marian come moglie, Guy era certo che avrebbe trovato la felicità assoluta.  
Entrarono nel cortile del castello e Guy scese da cavallo tenendo Seth in braccio, poi si avvicinò a Marian per aiutarla, ma la ragazza era già scesa agilmente di sella da sola. Allan li imitò e alcuni scudieri vennero a prendere i loro cavalli per portarli nelle stalle.  
\- Forse è meglio che tu e Allan ci aspettiate fuori. - Disse Guy, rivolgendosi a Marian. - Farò vedere allo sceriffo che io e Seth ci siamo presentati al castello e poi torneremo qui il prima possibile.  
La ragazza annuì. Nemmeno lei aveva voglia di incontrare Vaisey se poteva farne a meno.  
Si sarebbe seduta sulla panchetta all'ombra dell'albero del cortile e avrebbe aspettato pazientemente.  
Nel frattempo avrebbe potuto pensare a quanta stoffa sarebbe stata necessaria per confezionare gli abiti nuovi per Seth e decidere quali venditori visitare per primi.  
Fece cenno ad Allan di seguirla, ma prima che potesse muoversi per dirigersi verso l'albero, le guardie dello sceriffo circondarono tutti e quattro con le lance puntate su di loro.  
Guy si guardò intorno, spinse Seth dietro di sé e sguainò la spada.  
Anche Marian e Allan si avvicinarono a Guy e si disposero alle sue spalle per coprirgli la schiena e fare da scudo al bambino. Marian non aveva un'arma, ma era comunque pronta a difendersi.  
\- Cosa significa?! Cosa volete da noi? - Gridò Guy.  
\- Sir Guy, voi e i vostri amici dovete venire con noi. - Spiegò una guardia in tono rispettoso. - Mi dispiace, ordine dello sceriffo.  
\- Stavo già venendo dallo sceriffo. Perché tutti questi uomini? Non avete di meglio da fare?  
\- Dovete consegnarmi la spada, signore.  
Gisborne cercò di capire se sarebbe riuscito a sopraffare quei soldati, ma vide anche gli arcieri disposti sulle mura del castello, con gli archi puntati su di loro.  
Con un sospiro rabbioso, permise al soldato che aveva parlato di prendergli la spada.  
  
Vaisey sorrise vedendo entrare Gisborne nella sala grande, trattenuto per le braccia da due soldati.  
Altre guardie bloccavano allo stesso modo Allan e Marian, con la differenza che loro erano stati anche imbavagliati, mentre un altro soldato teneva in braccio il figlio di Gisborne.  
Il bambino piangeva disperatamente, terrorizzato e Vaisey fece cenno al soldato che lo sorreggeva di avvicinarsi. Lo sceriffo prese Seth senza la minima delicatezza e lo mise seduto sulle proprie gambe, tenendolo fermo per il collo.  
\- Non azzardatevi a toccarlo! - Gridò Guy, furioso e fece per liberarsi dalla stretta delle guardie con l'intenzione di avventarsi sullo sceriffo, ma uno dei soldati lo colpì allo stomaco col pomo della spada e Guy crollò in ginocchio, senza fiato per il dolore.  
Lo sceriffo lo ammonì con un dito.  
\- Gisborne, Gisborne, non impari mai? Non puoi averla vinta su di me, ormai dovresti averlo imparato.  
Guy si rialzò, sfidandolo con lo sguardo.  
\- Posso sempre fare in modo che la mia confessione arrivi al re. Torcete un solo capello a mio figlio e vi troverete a dondolare da una forca in men che non si dica.  
\- Ma in tal caso tu faresti la stessa fine, Gizzy.  
\- Se dovesse essere necessario per tenere al sicuro la mia famiglia ne sarà valsa la pena. - Ringhiò Guy.  
Vaisey sogghignò e diede un pizzicotto al braccio di Seth, facendolo urlare di dolore.  
\- Avanti Gisborne, fallo. Fai pure in modo che la tua confessione venga inviata al re. C'è un piccolo dettaglio che non consideri.  
Guy lo guardò. Lo sceriffo gongolava e Gisborne capì che doveva aver trovato il modo di non essere più condizionato dal suo ricatto.  
Rabbrividì.  
La minaccia di confessare tutto al re fino a quel momento era stata l'unica cosa che gli aveva permesso di restare vivo e libero. Se lo sceriffo non temeva più quell'eventualità, Guy poteva considerarsi morto, anzi peggio perché Vaisey si sarebbe vendicato nel modo più doloroso possibile.  
\- Ah, non sei più tanto sicuro di te stesso, Gizzy, non è vero? Non capisci perché non temo più il tuo ricatto, ma è così. Mi dispiace per te? Un aiutino: no. Pensaci, potrei fartela pagare molto cara. Potrei farti torturare per giorni e giorni, ma solo dopo averti fatto assistere alla distruzione di tutto ciò che reputi più caro. Guarda il tuo cucciolo, Gisborne, mi basterebbe stringere un po' di più il suo collo e lo vedresti morire sotto i tuoi occhi.  
\- No! Prendetevela con me se dovete, ma lui non ha colpe!  
\- Come dici Gisborne? Non ti sento. Prova a chiedermelo in ginocchio e potrei ritrovare l'udito.  
Lo sceriffo fece cenno alle guardie di lasciare andare le braccia di Guy, ma Gisborne sapeva che non sarebbe riuscito ad attaccare lo sceriffo prima di essere fermato o prima che Vaisey facesse del male a suo figlio.  
Era stato sconfitto e ne era perfettamente consapevole.  
Lentamente si inginocchiò davanti a lui.  
\- Vi prego, signore, non fate del male a mio figlio. - Disse nel tono più umile che gli era permesso dalla rabbia che provava.  
\- Puoi impegnarti di più, ma va già meglio. - Disse lo sceriffo, sogghignando. - Mi fa piacere vedere che quando vuoi sai essere ragionevole, Gizzy. Se farai quello che ti dico, potrei lasciar vivere il tuo cucciolo e la tua amichetta lebbrosa, ma prova anche solo a pensare di ribellarti e ti assicuro che passerai i prossimi mesi della tua vita a vederli morire lentamente. Potrai osservare su di loro tutto quello che dopo farò a te, quindi prima di prendere qualunque iniziativa pensaci bene.  
Guy annuì debolmente. Aveva l'impressione che se avesse provato a parlare avrebbe finito per vomitare e non voleva dare allo sceriffo un ulteriore motivo per umiliarlo.  
Cercò di fare respiri lenti e profondi per allontanare la nausea e cercò Marian con lo sguardo. Anche la ragazza era pallida e sconvolta, ma cercò di incoraggiarlo con gli occhi, di trasmettergli in qualche modo il suo amore e il suo sostegno.  
Vaisey si alzò in piedi di scatto e riconsegnò Seth a uno dei soldati, poi si avvicinò lentamente a Guy, si chinò su di lui, strinse nel pugno i suoi capelli e lo strattonò, costringendolo ad alzare la testa.  
\- Sei pallido, Gizzy, non sei ancora guarito del tutto dopo la tua malattia? Dovresti cambiare aria, sai? E visto che ti stai mostrando ragionevole ti aiuterò a farlo.  
Guy lo guardò. Cosa intendeva? Aveva intenzione di mandarlo in esilio? Guy ne dubitava, sarebbe stata una punizione troppo blanda per gli standard dello sceriffo.  
Vaisey si mise alle sue spalle e gli strinse le braccia intorno al collo nella parodia di un abbraccio, poi accostò le labbra all'orecchio di Guy.  
\- Tu e io, Gisborne, faremo un viaggetto insieme. Non senti la mancanza dei vecchi tempi? Partiremo domani mattina, ma non temere, la tua amante, il tuo servo e il tuo cucciolo verranno con noi come garanzia per la tua obbedienza.  
\- Un viaggio? Per dove?  
\- Vedi Gizzy, è qui che il tuo vecchio ricatto fallisce: per avvisare il re del mio tradimento, deve esserci un re vivo. Ed è proprio per questo che stiamo per partire per la Terra Santa.  
Guy ansimò.  
\- Volete andare a uccidere il re!  
\- No, Gisborne. _Tu_ ucciderai il re.  
Guy scosse la testa.  
\- No.  
Vaisey fece un cenno e il soldato che teneva Seth punse il bambino con la punta di un pugnale, facendolo ululare di dolore e paura.  
\- Dunque, Gisborne, dicevamo? Ah sì. Tu ucciderai il re. Se ti rifiuterai loro – indicò Marian, Allan e Seth - e non solo loro moriranno tra atroci tormenti. Allora, lo farai, Gizzy? Voglio sentirlo dalle tue labbra.  
Guy chinò la testa, sconfitto.  
\- Sì.  
\- Sì, cosa? Dillo, Gisborne.  
\- Sì. Ucciderò il re.


	59. The Tale of the Brave Knight

Isabella si avvicinò alle sbarre e allungò un braccio per cercare di attirare l'attenzione del prigioniero della cella accanto alla sua.  
Le sue dita sfiorarono la spalla di una giacca di pelle e Isabella sentì il tremito che la scuoteva.  
\- Guy! - Chiamò a bassa voce, cercando di provocare una reazione nel fratello, ma Gisborne non rispose.  
Isabella non sapeva cosa pensare. Lo avevano trascinato nella cella accanto alla sua qualche ora prima e da allora Guy era rimasto seduto a terra, immobile, senza rispondere alle sue domande.  
\- Fratello mio? Dimmi qualcosa, ti prego, mi stai spaventando. Sei ferito? - Chiese, scoppiando a piangere e le sue lacrime sembrarono smuovere qualcosa in Guy.  
Si voltò a guardarla con l'aria assente di chi si era appena svegliato da qualche incubo e rabbrividì.  
\- Ferito? No. - Sussurrò. - Ma sarebbe meglio che fossi morto.  
\- Ma cosa è successo, Guy?  
Gisborne scosse la testa. Non aveva la forza di spiegarle tutto.  
Isabella lo guardò, preoccupata. Non pensava di averlo mai visto così sconvolto. Allargò le braccia.  
\- Vieni qui, vieni più vicino.  
Guy si trascinò verso di lei e Isabella lo abbracciò attraverso le sbarre, stringendolo forte. Lo sentiva tremare, ma non disse nulla, intuiva che le parole per il momento non sarebbero servite a nulla. Si limitò a tenerlo stretto come lui faceva con lei tanti anni prima, quando vagavano da soli per strade ostili e Isabella aveva paura.  
  
Marian controllò la finestra della stanza in cui era rinchiusa, ma erano troppo in alto per poterla considerare una via di fuga e la porta era solidamente sbarrata.  
La ragazza era furiosa con lo sceriffo e angosciata per Guy.  
Lo avevano portato via, presumibilmente nelle segrete e lei non aveva avuto modo di parlargli.  
Voleva dirgli che lo capiva, che non lo disprezzava per aver ceduto agli ordini di Vaisey e che avrebbero trovato un modo per tirarsi fuori da quella situazione.  
Sapeva che Guy non si sarebbe perdonato per aver accettato di tentare di uccidere il re e Marian voleva dirgli che invece lei lo aveva già fatto, che comunque fossero andate le cose lei non avrebbe smesso di amarlo.  
Il pianto disperato di Seth la riportò a problemi più immediati: il bambino si era rifugiato in un angolo e singhiozzava, inconsolabile.  
Marian si accovacciò davanti a lui e lo prese tra le braccia. Se non poteva dare conforto a Guy, poteva almeno consolare il figlio.  
\- Non piangere, Seth. Andrà tutto bene. - Sussurrò, cercando di essere convincente.  
\- Quell'uomo cattivo mi ha fatto male! - Ululò il bambino, mostrandole la mano che il soldato dello sceriffo aveva punto con il pugnale. Marian controllò la ferita, sollevata nel constatare che era solo un piccolo graffio e la bendò con un fazzoletto pulito, concludendo la medicazione con un piccolo bacio.  
\- Ora gli uomini cattivi non ci sono più, qui dentro siamo al sicuro.  
\- Voglio il mio papà. E Adeline.  
\- Ci sono io e non permetterò a nessuno di farti del male. - Promise Marian e sperò di essere in grado di mantenere quella promessa.  
Il bambino la guardò, con gli occhi azzurri pieni di lacrime, poi chinò la testa all'improvviso e sembrò sul punto di ricominciare a piangere.  
\- Cosa c'è, Seth?  
Seth la guardò, vergognoso.  
\- Prima, quando quell'uomo cattivo mi ha dato un pizzicotto, mi sono fatto la pipì addosso.  
Marian ricordò il modo brusco con cui lo sceriffo aveva riconsegnato il bambino a uno dei soldati e ora ne capiva il motivo. Malgrado la situazione tremenda in cui si trovavano le venne da ridere, ma si trattenne per non ferire i sentimenti di Seth.  
\- Non fa niente, può succedere.  
Seth si aggrappò a lei con un sospiro tremolante.  
\- Lo ha detto anche il mio papà quando ho bagnato il letto.  
Marian si guardò intorno e sorrise al bambino.  
\- Non ho altri vestiti per cambiarti, ma sai che facciamo? Ora ti metti a letto sotto le coperte e io intanto lavo questi nel catino. Se li metto a stendere davanti al camino per domani saranno asciutti.  
Il bambino annuì, obbediente e un po' consolato e Marian si sbrigò a fare ciò che aveva detto e a raggiungere Seth sul letto.  
Si tolse il vestito, rimanendo in sottoveste e si infilò sotto le coperte con un sospiro. Era presto per dormire, ma le emozioni di quella giornata orribile l'avevano stremata e anche Seth sembrava sfinito dopo aver pianto tanto a lungo. Le si rannicchiò contro il fianco in cerca di conforto.  
\- Mi racconti una storia?  
Marian lo guardò, cercando di pensare a qualcosa di adatto. Non aveva mai avuto fratelli o sorelle minori e aveva perso sua madre molto presto perciò non aveva affatto esperienza con i bambini e non riusciva a ricordare nessuna storia che potesse interessare Seth.  
Cercò di prendere tempo.  
\- Ti piacciono le storie? Te le racconta Adeline?  
Seth fece cenno di sì con la testa.  
\- Adeline me le racconta prima di dormire. Ma quelle del mio papà sono più belle.  
Marian lo guardò, stupita. Non riusciva a immaginare Guy mentre raccontava una favola al bambino, ma in passato non aveva nemmeno pensato che potesse essere un padre affettuoso.  
\- Che storie ti racconta tuo padre?  
Sul viso di Seth si allargò il primo sorriso da quando erano arrivati al castello.  
\- Le avventure di Robin Hood e del Guardiano Notturno! - Disse Seth con entusiasmo. - Le conosci anche tu?  
Marian fu sorpresa da quella risposta. Perché Guy avrebbe dovuto raccontare al figlio le imprese di quello che era sempre stato il suo rivale? Poi pensò che probabilmente nemmeno lui conosceva favole adatte a un bambino dell'età di Seth e che forse i racconti avventurosi dei suoi tentativi di catturare Robin erano l'unica cosa che gli fosse venuta in mente.  
Marian sperò che almeno Guy avesse omesso i particolari più cruenti da quelle “storie” e che non avesse messo Robin in una luce troppo cattiva.  
Sorrise a Seth, che la fissava in attesa che iniziasse a raccontargli qualcosa.  
\- Sì, le conosco, ma oggi voglio raccontartene un'altra.  
\- È avventurosa? Fa paura? E c'è un eroe?  
La ragazza annuì.  
\- Sì, è avventurosa e a volte fa un po' paura, ma poi finisce bene. E sì, c'è un eroe molto coraggioso.  
Seth batté le mani gioiosamente.  
\- Che storia è?  
Marian sorrise con dolcezza.  
\- È la storia del cavaliere nero che difese la sua città e la donna che amava dall'assedio di un esercito nemico…  
  
Allan si alzò dal mucchio di paglia sporca in cui lo avevano gettato quando lo avevano portato nelle segrete e si massaggiò la testa dolorante. Quando i soldati li avevano separati da Marian e Seth, lui e Gisborne avevano provato a ribellarsi, ma i loro tentativi erano stati vani e le guardie li avevano colpiti prima di trascinarli nelle segrete.  
Quello che aveva picchiato Allan doveva aver avuto la mano pesante perché era riuscito a fargli perdere i sensi.  
Si guardò intorno: era da solo in una cella umida e sporca e gli avevano incatenato le mani a una catena fissata al muro, abbastanza lunga da permettergli di muoversi nella cella. Nella cella di fronte alla sua poteva vedere la figura di una donna dai capelli neri inginocchiata a terra, premuta contro le sbarre che la separavano dalla cella accanto.  
La donna sembrava addormentata o completamente persa nei suoi pensieri e non sembrava accorgersi dei tentativi di Allan di attirare la sua attenzione.  
Dopo un po' il giovane raccolse da terra un pezzo di pane ammuffito e ne staccò un pezzo per lanciarlo contro la donna.  
  
Isabella sussultò nel sentirsi colpire da qualcosa e aprì gli occhi, spaventata.  
Si era addormentata in quella posizione scomoda, appoggiata alle sbarre e con le braccia allacciate intorno al corpo di Guy. Abbassò lo sguardo sul fratello: anche lui aveva gli occhi chiusi e sembrava essersi addormentato.  
Con un sospiro lo lasciò andare e si massaggiò le braccia indolenzite, chiedendosi ancora una volta cosa potesse essergli successo per sconvolgerlo così tanto.  
Di sicuro il fatto che anche lui fosse rinchiuso in una cella non prometteva niente di buono.  
Sentì un altro colpo sulla schiena e si voltò appena in tempo per vedere un pezzetto di pane verdastro rotolare ai suoi piedi. Si spostò con un gesto di disgusto e si girò per vedere chi lo avesse lanciato, trovandosi a fissare gli occhi azzurri del giovane dall'aspetto sfrontato rinchiuso nella cella di fronte alla sua.  
Aveva l'impressione di averlo già visto e dopo qualche attimo si ricordò di averlo visto al castello insieme a Guy. Doveva essere un suo amico o il suo servitore.  
\- Lady Isabella? - La chiamò Allan e la donna annuì.  
\- Sono io. Tu chi sei? Lavori per mio fratello?  
\- Sì. Sono Allan. Giz è insieme a voi?  
\- Giz? Intendi dire Guy?  
\- Sì. Prima ho provato a chiamarlo, ma non risponde.  
\- È nella cella accanto alla mia, sta dormendo. Ma cosa è successo? Cosa gli hanno fatto? L'ho chiesto a lui, ma non ha risposto.  
\- Lo sceriffo ha minacciato di uccidere Seth se Giz non obbedirà ai suoi ordini.  
\- Seth? Il bambino? Suo figlio?  
\- Già.  
\- Cosa vuole lo sceriffo da mio fratello?  
\- Vuole fargli uccidere il re.  
Isabella lanciò uno sguardo alla sagoma scura del fratello: Guy era appoggiato alle sbarre, rannicchiato su se stesso e non si muoveva. Se non avesse visto che il suo petto si alzava e abbassava regolarmente nel respiro profondo del sonno, avrebbe potuto pensare che fosse morto.  
Mentre lo guardava, Guy si svegliò con un sussulto e si alzò a sedere.  
\- Isabella?  
Allan sospirò di sollievo nel sentire la voce dell'amico.  
\- Giz! Stai bene?  
Guy si alzò in piedi, cercando di individuare la posizione del giovane, ma dalla sua cella non riusciva a vedere quella di Allan.  
\- Sono qui.  
\- Sei ferito?  
\- No.  
\- È già qualcosa.  
\- Marian e Seth? - Chiese Guy, ansiosamente.  
Isabella si avvicinò al fratello e gli prese una mano.  
\- Non li hanno portati qui.  
Guy lanciò uno sguardo stupito alla sorella per quel gesto d'affetto, grato per quello che aveva fatto per lui.  
Quando lo avevano portato in cella era stato talmente furioso e terrorizzato da non riuscire a pensare coerentemente. Aveva creduto di impazzire o che il cuore gli sarebbe scoppiato e solo l'abbraccio della sorella lo aveva aiutato a calmarsi.  
Si costrinse a non cedere di nuovo all'ansia e a ragionare.  
\- Probabilmente lo sceriffo vuole tenerli sotto controllo.  
\- Che facciamo, Giz?  
\- Dobbiamo avvisare Robin. Lui è l'unico che può aiutarci. - Disse Guy. - Quando scoprirà quello che è successo si inventerà uno dei suoi assurdi piani e troverà una soluzione.  
\- Ma come faremo? - Chiese Allan, preoccupato. - Robin non sa che siamo prigionieri e quando lo scoprirà lo sceriffo ci avrà già fatto partire per la Terra Santa.  
\- Archer! Archer potrà aiutarci. - Disse Guy, rianimandosi un po'. - Forse non potrà farci fuggire, ma può portare un messaggio a Robin Hood! Isabella, quando viene a trovarti di solito?  
Isabella si lasciò sfuggire un verso strozzato.  
\- Archer non è al castello! Ieri mattina mi ha detto che doveva assentarsi per qualche giorno perché lo sceriffo gli aveva affidato un incarico!  
\- Cosa facciamo, allora? - Chiese Allan, angosciato.  
Guy tornò a sedersi a terra.  
\- Niente. Non c'è nulla che possiamo fare. Dovrò obbedire allo sceriffo, stavolta ha vinto lui.  
\- Ma Giz…  
\- Stai zitto, Allan! Lasciami in pace! - Sbottò Guy, poi chinò la testa e si coprì il viso con le mani senza dire altro.  
Allan scosse la testa con un un sospiro, mentre Isabella prese qualche cuscino e qualche coperta e sedette anche lei sul pavimento, schiena a schiena con il fratello, restandogli accanto senza dire nulla.  
Nessuno dei tre aveva il desiderio o la forza di parlare e rimasero ad aspettare in un silenzio tetro.  



	60. Sailing

Archer guardò la nave pronta a partire e pensò che non appena fosse tornato a Nottingham avrebbe dovuto avvertire Guy e Robin che lo sceriffo era pronto a fare la sua mossa.  
Vaisey lo aveva mandato a Portsmouth ad accertarsi che fosse tutto pronto per il viaggio e per portare gli ordini dello sceriffo al capitano della nave. Archer decise che avrebbe cavalcato senza soste e senza risparmiare i cavalli per avvertire gli altri in tempo, ma, proprio quando stava per salire a cavallo e tornare a Nottingham, una voce nota alle sue spalle lo fece sussultare.  
\- Allora, è tutto in ordine?  
Archer si voltò di scatto e si trovò faccia a faccia con Vaisey.  
Lo sceriffo era appena sceso da una carrozza e lo fissava attentamente.  
\- Sì, mio signore. La nave è pronta a partire.  
\- Bene. Allora sali a bordo.  
\- Io?  
\- Sì, ragazzo, tu. Credi che mi fidi a lasciarti tornare a Nottingham con queste informazioni? Forse un tempo, prima che ti associassi con quel cane subdolo di Gisborne. Ma sono generoso: puoi venire con noi oppure morire, la scelta è tua.  
\- Non mi sembra una grande scelta.  
\- Più di quella che ho lasciato a Gizzy.  
Archer fissò lo sceriffo, preoccupato.  
\- Lo avete ucciso?!  
Vaisey ghignò, facendo luccicare al sole la pietra preziosa incastonata nel dente finto e fece cenno ai soldati di far scendere i prigionieri dal carro.  
\- No. Gizzy verrà con noi in Terra Santa.  
Archer riuscì a mantenere un'espressione impassibile quando vide Marian con Seth in braccio, Allan e Isabella che venivano scortati a bordo da un gruppo di soldati. Da un altro carro le guardie fecero scendere Guy ammanettato e legato a una lunga catena.  
Lo sceriffo afferrò la catena e tirò avanti Gisborne con uno strattone, facendolo cadere a terra ai suoi piedi.  
\- Allora Archer, ti piace il mio cagnolino? - Disse Vaisey, poi gli mise la catena in mano. - Tieni, portalo a bordo e legalo da qualche parte. Non preoccuparti, non ti morderà.  
Lo sceriffo fece cenno alle guardie di tenere d'occhio entrambi e salì sulla nave sogghignando, preparandosi ad aspettare l'arrivo dei suoi complici.  
Archer si chinò e prese il fratello per un braccio per aiutarlo a rialzarsi.  
\- Cosa è successo? - Sussurrò in tono urgente. - Forza, usa quella catena per colpirmi e scappa.  
Guy non si mosse.  
\- Non posso.  
\- Cosa c'è? Sei ferito?  
\- Se non gli obbedisco ucciderà Seth e Marian. Non posso scappare, non posso. - Guy rabbrividì, poi alzò la testa di scatto per guardare Archer. - Ma tu sì. Devi avvisare Robin.  
Archer lanciò uno sguardo ai soldati. Se non avesse portato subito Gisborne a bordo si sarebbero insospettiti ed erano troppi perché potesse combatterli da solo.  
Tirò leggermente la catena per far muovere il fratello.  
\- Lo farò non appena mi sarà possibile sparire senza dare nell'occhio. - Sussurrò. Cosa devo dire a Robin?  
\- Vaisey ha intenzione di uccidere il re e vuole che sia io a farlo. Dì a Robin che non posso ribellarmi e che adesso è tutto nelle sue mani. Se dovrà uccidermi, che lo faccia, ma che salvi gli altri.  
Archer annuì seccamente e diede uno strattone alla catena, tirando Guy verso la nave senza la minima gentilezza e facendo ridere i soldati che li scortavano con una battutaccia sul cane dello sceriffo.  
Una volta a bordo, Archer fissò la catena all'albero della nave e spinse Guy per farlo sedere a terra.  
\- Hai sentito lo sceriffo, no? A cuccia. - Disse, a beneficio dei presenti, poi avvicinò il volto a quello di Guy come per sussurrargli qualche minaccia. - Coraggio, fratello. Verremo a salvarti da questa situazione. Non arrenderti.  
Si allontanò da Guy, pronto a sfruttare la prima occasione per scendere a terra di nascosto e scappare, ma lo sceriffo sembrava non volersi muovere dal ponte e osservava l'attività dell'equipaggio della nave con un ghigno soddisfatto sul viso.  
Archer sperò che prima o poi si sarebbe distratto, ma Vaisey continuava a tenerlo d'occhio.  
Thornton e Bennet arrivarono a bordo poco dopo, portando con loro molti uomini e lo sceriffo diede l'ordine di prendere il mare non appena l'ultimo dei soldati fu salito a bordo.  
Archer imprecò tra sé nel vedere la nave che si staccava dal molo.  
Guardò Guy: il fratello era seduto a terra ai piedi dell'albero, a testa bassa e con lo sguardo disperato di chi ha perduto ogni speranza.  
Lo sceriffo e i suoi complici si ritirarono sotto coperta quando la nave era ormai piuttosto lontana dalla costa e i soldati si dispersero, cercando di procurarsi il posto migliore dove dormire.  
Archer si avvicinò a Guy con aria noncurante e il fratello lo guardò, afflitto.  
\- È troppo tardi. - Disse Guy e Archer scosse la testa.  
\- Questo lo dirò soltanto quando sarò chiuso in una bara sotto un paio di metri di terra. Forse.  
\- E come pensi di avvisare Robin, ora? Nuotando fino a riva?  
Archer sorrise.  
\- Credi che l'acqua sarà molto fredda?  
Guy lo fissò, allibito, rendendosi conto che il fratello intendeva davvero raggiungere la costa a nuoto.  
\- Sei impazzito?  
\- Durante i miei viaggi ho imparato a nuotare molto bene. Tu cerca di prendere tempo e di non farti ammazzare da nessuno, ti raggiungeremo appena possibile e ti tireremo fuori dai guai, non dubitarne.  
Gisborne annuì, commosso.  
\- Ho sempre creduto in te, fratello.  
Archer gli sorrise.  
\- Lo so. Perché credi che io stia per buttarmi da questa nave?  
Guy scattò in piedi per correre verso il fratello, improvvisamente terrorizzato al pensiero che potesse morire.  
\- Non farlo! Non vale la pena di rischiare così tanto solo per me! Ucciderò il re, farò quello che vuole lo sceriffo e gli altri si salveranno! Non rischiare la tua vita, tu sei più importante della mia anima e anche di Re Riccardo!  
La catena si tese con uno strattone, tirandolo indietro e Gisborne rimase a guardare con orrore mentre Archer lo salutava con un cenno della mano e si lasciava cadere tra le onde.  
  
Lo stomaco di Marian si agitò quando la nave si inclinò per un'onda più forte delle altre, ma la ragazza si sforzò di ignorare quella sensazione fastidiosa.  
Isabella era stesa su una delle cuccette della cabina che le due donne condividevano con Seth e non si curava di nascondere il proprio malessere, acuito dalle nausee dovute alla gravidanza, ma era contenta che il mare fosse agitato.  
Isabella non stava bene, ma suo marito soffriva il mal di mare molto più di lei e da quando la nave era salpata si era rifugiato nella propria cabina senza avere la forza di picchiarla o tormentarla.  
Quando lo sceriffo aveva deciso di tenere le due donne e il bambino prigioniere nella stessa cabina, per Isabella era stato un sollievo. Dopo tanto tempo passato in solitudine nelle segrete, era contenta della compagnia di Marian e, anche se le due donne si conoscevano a malapena, erano unite dalla comune preoccupazione per Guy.  
Seth invece era l'unico che non sembrava soffrire minimamente per i movimenti della barca e anzi, nella sua innocenza, era entusiasta di quel viaggio e affascinato dalla nave e dai marinai.  
In quel momento il bambino dormiva pacificamente dopo aver pranzato con appetito e Marian gli rimboccò le coperte, poi bussò alla porta della cabina e chiese a una delle guardie di accompagnarla dallo sceriffo.  
Vaisey era sul ponte, vicino al timone e anche lui sembrava indifferente al dondolio delle onde.  
\- Oh, Lady Marian. A cosa devo il dispiacere della vostra presenza?  
La ragazza guardò in direzione dell'albero.  
\- Non potete lasciarlo lì.  
Vaisey si concesse qualche secondo per osservare Gisborne: l'uomo era accasciato ai piedi dell'albero maestro a cui era incatenato e ogni tanto un'onda lo sommergeva, lasciandolo inzuppato e tremante, ma Guy non aveva la forza di muoversi.  
\- Quello è il posto adatto a un cane.  
\- Ma non vedete che sta male?!  
\- E allora?  
Marian scosse la testa, incredula.  
\- Non volete che diventi il vostro assassino? Se lo lasciate morire durante la traversata, come credete che possa obbedirvi?  
\- Un po' di mal di mare non ha mai ucciso nessuno. Quando saremo sbarcati tornerà come nuovo.  
La ragazza si costrinse a ingoiare le lacrime e l'orgoglio e fissò lo sceriffo.  
\- Lo avete lasciato legato a quell'albero da quando siamo partiti, sotto il sole e in balia delle onde...Vi supplico, mio signore, permettetemi di portarlo nella mia cabina e di prendermi cura di lui. - Fece una pausa, cercando il coraggio di pronunciare un'ultima frase. - Farò tutto quello che vorrete.  
Vaisey la guardò, divertito e le mise una mano sotto il mento, avvicinando il viso a quello della ragazza.  
\- Davvero? Qualunque cosa?  
Marian lottò contro un'ondata di nausea. Stavolta non era il mare a rivoltarle lo stomaco, ma la vicinanza dello sceriffo e il suo atteggiamento viscido.  
Fece un respiro profondo.  
\- Sì. Qualunque cosa.  
Vaisey si raddrizzò, allontanandosi da lei di un passo o due e sogghignò.  
\- Bene, questa contrattazione inizia a essere interessante. Vediamo se ho capito bene, signorina: se io ti lascio raccattare e prenderti cura di quella creatura patetica che è il tuo amante tu in cambio farai tutto quello che ti chiederò?  
\- Sì, vi obbedirò, ma non chiedetemi di fare del male a lui o ai miei amici.  
\- Bene. Vediamo se è vero. Spogliati.  
Marian lo guardò, inorridita. Esitò per qualche attimo, poi guardò Guy, steso a terra e sofferente, e le sue mani iniziarono ad allentare i lacci che tenevano chiuso il vestito.  
La ragazza fece un respiro e stava per lasciar cadere a terra l'abito, quando Vaisey la fermò con un gesto della mano e uno sguardo disgustato.  
\- Basta, non ho alcun interesse a vederti nuda, non illuderti. A quanto pare fai sul serio... Bene, recupera pure Gisborne e divertiti a curarlo. Ma ricorda che mi hai dato la tua parola. Quando te lo chiederò dovrai obbedirmi, oppure ti ritroverai in prima fila ad assistere quando farò torturare il tuo promesso sposo.  
Vaisey gettò a terra la chiave delle catene di Guy e Marian si precipitò a raccoglierla.  
Sapeva che prima o poi lo sceriffo l'avrebbe fatta pentire di quella promessa, ma per il momento non aveva importanza. Corse verso l'albero maestro, incurante delle onde che ricoprivano il ponte di spruzzi inzuppandola dalla testa ai piedi e si inginocchiò accanto a Guy.  
Gisborne era steso su un fianco e non dava segni di vita. Lo sceriffo lo aveva lasciato legato all'albero da quando erano partiti, degnandosi di gettargli dell'acqua da bere e del cibo di tanto in tanto, ma senza curarsi di controllare se Guy avesse o no la forza di nutrirsi.  
Marian gli scostò i capelli dal viso e gli mise una mano sulla guancia con un sospiro preoccupato. Il sole gli aveva scottato la pelle, ma Guy era gelato e il vento freddo lo faceva tremare, appiccicandogli al corpo i vestiti fradici di acqua di mare.  
Marian chiamò due delle guardie di Vaisey e chiese loro di aiutarla a portare Guy sotto coperta. Uno dei soldati si voltò verso lo sceriffo come per chiedergli il permesso e Vaisey alzò le spalle con aria indifferente.  
La ragazza liberò Gisborne dalle catene e i due uomini lo sollevarono di peso, portandolo nella cabina di Marian e Isabella e gettandolo su una delle cuccette senza troppe cerimonie.  
Isabella guardò il fratello, sgomenta e poi spostò lo sguardo su Marian.  
\- Cosa gli hanno fatto?!  
\- Quando siamo partiti, lo sceriffo lo ha incatenato all'albero e lo ha lasciato lì fino a a pochi minuti fa.  
\- All'aperto? Per tutto questo tempo? Di notte fa freddo!  
Marian annuì, con gli occhi pieni di lacrime.  
\- Ho paura... È guarito da poco, e se si ammalasse di nuovo?  
Isabella la guardò, poi indicò le altre cuccette.  
\- Prendi le nostre coperte e anche le lenzuola. Dobbiamo asciugarlo e poi cercare di scaldarlo. Prova a parlare con le guardie e chiedi che ci portino vestiti asciutti e altre coperte.  
Marian le obbedì, togliendo tutte le lenzuola e le coperte dalle cuccette e lasciando solo quelle usate da Seth, mentre Isabella iniziava a slacciare la giacca del fratello per togliergli i vestiti bagnati.  
Mentre trafficava con l'ultimo fermaglio, Isabella notò il laccio che Guy portava al collo e lo tirò, scoprendo la targhetta di legno della banda di Robin Hood. Isabella era certa di non sbagliarsi, aveva visto una piastrina identica a quella pendere sul petto di Robin quando avevano fatto l'amore e dopo, stesa accanto a lui, aveva giocherellato con quel pezzetto di legno, seguendone le incisioni con la punta delle dita.  
Sapeva che Guy e Robin avevano stretto una tregua e che si erano alleati, ma non aveva immaginato che suo fratello potesse essere diventato un membro della banda di Robin Hood. Si chiese se Marian ne fosse al corrente, ma il suo intuito le suggeriva di no.  
In ogni caso quella targhetta era pericolosa, se lo sceriffo l'avesse vista, nulla avrebbe potuto evitare a Guy una morte lenta e dolorosa.  
Isabella la sfilò dal collo del fratello, intenzionata a buttarla in mare alla prima occasione, ma, non appena ebbe stretto il legno levigato tra le mani, capì che non ne sarebbe stata capace. Quella piastrina la faceva pensare a Robin, al calore rassicurante del suo abbraccio e a quel sorriso che per due notti era riuscito a dissipare le sue paure. Stringere quel pezzetto di legno le faceva un po' lo stesso effetto, trasmettendo al suo cuore un dolce tepore.  
Si accarezzò la pancia, ancora incapace di credere di avere una vita che cresceva nel suo grembo.   
Il figlio di Robin…  
Isabella guardò Marian: la giovane stava parlando con le guardie alla porta e le voltava le spalle.  
Velocemente e perfettamente consapevole del rischio che correva, Isabella si fece scivolare il laccio intorno al collo e nascose la targhetta nella scollatura del suo abito un attimo prima che Marian rientrasse nella cabina.  
Tornò a dedicarsi a Guy e con l'aiuto di Marian riuscì faticosamente a sfilargli i vestiti bagnati, restando senza fiato nel vedere le cicatrici che gli deturpavano la schiena.  
Quante cose c'erano che ancora non sapeva di suo fratello? Dove lo aveva portato la vita in tutti gli anni che erano rimasti separati? E quanti segreti nascondeva?  
Isabella decise che glielo avrebbe chiesto con calma, ma per farlo doveva prima evitare che morisse congelato. Prese una coperta per asciugarlo e frizionargli il corpo nel tentativo di riscaldarlo, ma sapeva che non sarebbe stato abbastanza.  
Guardò Marian con un leggero sorriso.  
\- Spogliati.  
L'altra ragazza la guardò, sconcertata. Era la seconda volta nel giro di pochi minuti che qualcuno le chiedeva di togliersi i vestiti e se lo sceriffo aveva voluto umiliarla, non capiva cosa volesse Isabella.  
\- Perché?  
\- Per scaldarlo. Stenditi accanto a lui e tienilo stretto.  
Marian arrossì di colpo, ma annuì e si sfilò il vestito. Si stese alle spalle di Guy e lo tenne stretto, mentre Isabella li copriva con tutte le coperte asciutte che erano riuscite a rimediare.  
\- E ora? - Chiese, timidamente, il viso premuto sul collo di Guy.  
Isabella sedette sulla propria cuccetta con un sospiro, cercando di resistere a un altro attacco di nausea.  
\- Ora aspettiamo. - Disse debolmente e chiuse gli occhi, respirando a fondo.  
Marian rimase ferma, respirando l'odore familiare di Guy. In passato avevano già dormito abbracciati, ma mai in un modo così intimo, pelle contro pelle senza alcuna barriera tra loro.  
Il corpo di Guy era freddo e inerte tra le sue braccia e Marian dimenticò l'imbarazzo per stringersi ancora di più a lui: il suo calore gli avrebbe salvato la vita e lei era felice di poterglielo dare.  
In quel momento Marian si dimenticò del mal di mare, dello sceriffo e persino di Seth e Isabella che dormivano a pochi passi da loro: c'erano solo lei e Guy, avvolti in quel caldo bozzolo di coperte e tanto vicini da sembrare una cosa sola. Il suo calore scaldava entrambi e Marian poteva sentire la pelle di Guy che diventava più tiepida e il suo respiro che diventava più profondo e regolare.  
Lo baciò sul collo e sorrise dolcemente.  
\- Sono qui, Guy. Sono qui con te.  



	61. Can You love a Killer?

Quando Guy si svegliò, si sorprese di non sentire né il freddo della notte, né il bruciore del sole sulla pelle. Era steso su una superficie morbida, al caldo e per il momento il dondolio della nave gli causava solo un leggero fastidio e non la nausea debilitante dei giorni precedenti.  
Anche quel lieve malessere passò in secondo piano non appena Guy si rese conto da dove proveniva quel piacevole tepore che lo riscaldava: non era solo, ma qualcuno, steso accanto a lui, lo stava abbracciando da dietro.  
 _Marian!_  
Guy aprì gli occhi e guardò le mani della ragazza appoggiate sul suo petto, le braccia nude strette intorno al suo corpo e si rese conto di colpo che anche il corpo premuto contro la sua schiena non era separato dal suo da alcuna barriera. La pelle di Marian a contatto con la sua era piacevolmente calda e Guy si ritrovò a sorridere nel sentire il suo odore dolce che lo avvolgeva come un abbraccio.  
Sentiva il suo respiro sulla nuca, lento e regolare e capì che la ragazza era immersa in un sonno profondo.  
Gisborne non aveva la minima idea di cosa fosse successo e di come si fossero trovati a dormire nello stesso letto, senza vestiti, ma era sicuro che quella fosse la sensazione più dolce, piacevole e rassicurante che gli fosse mai capitato di provare.  
Si girò cautamente nella cuccetta senza fare movimenti bruschi sia per non svegliare Marian, sia per non rischiare di scatenare di nuovo il mal di mare.  
La ragazza, disturbata dal suo movimento, non si svegliò, ma si mosse nel sonno, rannicchiandosi contro il suo petto con un mugolio.  
Guy rimase a guardarla, emozionato, e aveva il timore che il cuore gli battesse talmente forte da poterla svegliare.  
Stare così vicini, pelle contro pelle, era incredibilmente intimo e un po' imbarazzante, ma anche perfettamente naturale e dolce, come se quello fosse esattamente il posto giusto per loro.  
Piano piano i ricordi degli ultimi giorni iniziarono a tornare nella mente di Guy e lo fecero rabbrividire nel ripensare a tutte le umiliazioni e il dolore che aveva dovuto subire per colpa dello sceriffo, al terrore che aveva provato ogni volta che un'onda si abbatteva su di lui, trascinandolo sulle assi del ponte finché la catena non si tendeva, impedendogli di cadere fuori bordo. E poi, quando non erano le onde a tormentarlo, ci pensavano la nausea, la fame e la sete, il freddo strisciante che penetrava nelle ossa e il sole bruciante che lo scottava, anche se Gisborne non aveva idea di come fosse possibile soffrire nello stesso momento per cose così opposte tra di loro.  
Ma ora quella sofferenza sembrava lontana e poco importante, facile da dimenticare finché Marian restava stretta a lui.  
Non riuscì a resistere alla tentazione di sfiorarle la fronte con un bacio e la ragazza si mosse, aprendo gli occhi per guardarlo.  
\- Guy! - Sussurrò. - Sei sveglio!  
Marian alzò una mano per accarezzargli il viso e Guy si accorse che stava tremando. Le imprigionò le dita sotto le sue, premendole la mano contro la guancia e sorridendo nel sentire quel tocco tenero sulla sua pelle ruvida.  
Gli occhi di Marian si riempirono di lacrime e la ragazza gli nascose il viso sul petto.  
\- Eri così freddo! Temevo che potessi morire!  
Guy la guardò, stupito. Ora capiva perché lui e Marian erano in quella cuccetta insieme.  
\- E tu mi hai scaldato… Hai usato il tuo corpo per darmi un po' di calore…  
Marian annuì, senza osare guardarlo, rossa in viso.  
Ora che Guy stava meglio, la ragazza pensò che avrebbe dovuto alzarsi, coprirsi e recuperare un po' di decenza, ma evidentemente quello che le contadine dicevano di lei, che era una svergognata, doveva essere vero perché non aveva la minima voglia di farlo.  
Respirò lentamente senza staccarsi dal torace di Guy e pensò che anche se era rimasto legato all'albero della nave per tre giorni senza potersi lavare o cambiare i vestiti, l'odore della sua pelle non le dava alcun fastidio. Sapeva di cuoio, di sale e di sudore e scoprì di trovarlo rassicurante e familiare.  
Non aveva importanza che Guy fosse sporco o pulito, malato o in salute, fiero e coraggioso oppure umiliato e prigioniero dei ricatti dello sceriffo: lei lo amava e nulla avrebbe potuto cambiare quei sentimenti.  
\- Ti sorprende così tanto che io non voglia vederti morire assiderato? - Chiese, con un leggero sorriso e lo sentì sospirare.  
\- A dire il vero mi sorprende che tu sia qui.  
\- Dove dovrei essere?  
\- Lontana da me, suppongo. - Disse Guy e Marian si sorprese della desolazione che intuiva nella sua voce.  
\- E perché mai?  
\- Ho accettato di uccidere il re e se non potrò evitarlo lo farò veramente.  
\- E allora?  
Guy la guardò, confuso, e Marian sostenne il suo sguardo.  
\- Avevi detto che quello sarebbe stato il modo più sicuro per perderti.  
Marian ricordò di aver pronunciato quelle parole quando Guy aveva parlato del primo tentativo di uccidere Re Riccardo durante il pasto che aveva condiviso con Robin e i suoi uomini a Knighton.  
Marian inorridì, rendendosi conto del significato delle parole di Guy: da quando lo sceriffo lo aveva obbligato ad accettare quel ricatto disgustoso era questo che Guy aveva pensato?  
Era rimasto a soffrire legato all'albero della nave per giorni credendo che lei avesse smesso di amarlo? Credeva di essere rimasto di nuovo solo?  
\- Pensi che io possa smettere di amarti per questo motivo? Sei stato costretto, Guy, non avevi scelta. Stai facendo di tutto per proteggerci, come potrei odiarti per questo?  
\- Davvero?  
Marian tornò ad appoggiarsi col viso al petto di Guy e rimase per un attimo ad ascoltare il battito del suo cuore, poi gli sfiorò la pelle con un bacio e gli parlò in tono serio, quasi solenne.  
\- Guy, qualsiasi cosa succeda io sarò sempre dalla tua parte, resterò sempre al tuo fianco. Se dovrai uccidere il re per salvare tuo figlio… Se sarai costretto a farlo… Lo faremo insieme.  
\- No!  
\- Sì invece. Mettitelo in testa, io non sono una fanciulla indifesa da proteggere dai mali del mondo, non sono innocente e di certo non sono migliore di te. Resteremo uniti nel bene e nel male, che tu lo voglia o no.  
Guy la guardò e annuì debolmente, con gli occhi lucidi di lacrime.  
Era determinato a proteggerla, a impedire che potesse essere macchiata dalle sue azioni, ma su una cosa Marian aveva ragione: appartenevano l'uno all'altra, completamente e non avrebbe permesso a niente e nessuno di separarli.  
La amava in una maniera totale e assoluta e si fidava di lei. Sentì ancora di più il peso di tutti i segreti che c'erano tra loro: ormai non aveva più senso tenerle nascosto che lui era il Guardiano Notturno, che lui e Robin erano amici e che Archer era loro fratello.  
Marian si sarebbe arrabbiata per tutte quelle bugie, ma lo avrebbe perdonato, ora ne era sicuro. Se poteva amare un assassino, avrebbe amato anche un bugiardo.  
La attirò a sé e la baciò, tremando nel sentire il corpo di Marian premuto contro il suo.  
La amava e la desiderava come non avrebbe mai ritenuto possibile, tanto da fargli dolere il cuore.  
Alla fine di quel bacio le avrebbe confessato ogni segreto, decise.  
Quando le loro labbra si separarono, Guy esitò un attimo. Fece un respiro prima di decidersi a parlare, ma non riuscì a dire nulla perché qualcosa gli atterrò addosso all'improvviso, strappandogli un grido di sorpresa.  
Seth scoppiò a ridere e si aggrappò al collo del padre, felice di rivederlo.  
Guy lo guardò, incredulo e si rivolse a Marian.  
\- Era con te?  
\- Sì, in questi giorni ci siamo prese cura di lui.  
\- Padre? Cosa state facendo? - Chiese Seth, curioso, spostando lo sguardo da Guy a Marian.  
La ragazza avvampò, mentre Guy sussultò nel sentire una risata alle sue spalle. Si girò nel letto di scatto, trovandosi faccia a faccia con la sorella.  
\- Già, cosa state facendo? - Chiese Isabella, ridacchiando.  
Guy si sentì arrossire. Non si era accorto della sua presenza o di quella di Seth e aveva pensato di essere solo con Marian. Di colpo gli sembrò terribilmente inopportuno essere nello stesso letto della ragazza, senza vestiti e così vicini e si alzò a sedere bruscamente, con l'intenzione di prendere una coperta e trasferirsi in una delle cuccette vuote.  
Isabella lo vide impallidire di colpo e gli rivolse uno sguardo comprensivo: aveva già imparato a sue spese che fare movimenti troppo bruschi su una nave in balia delle onde non era affatto una buona idea e molto probabilmente il fatto che Seth stesse continuando a saltellare sul letto di Guy non era d'aiuto. Senza dire nulla raccolse da terra il secchio che teneva sul pavimento vicino al proprio letto e lo passò al fratello.  
  
Robin scese da cavallo e fece un sospiro prima di avvicinarsi a Knighton Hall. Adeline era già sulla soglia e Sir Edward era accanto a lei.  
La donna gli corse incontro.  
\- Robin! Ci sono notizie? - Chiese con la voce che le tremava.  
\- Sono stato al castello. Le ultime notizie che ho di loro è che lo sceriffo li ha fatti arrestare non appena sono arrivati a Nottingham. Ma non sono nelle segrete, ho controllato, né altrove all'interno del castello.  
Adeline appoggiò una mano sul braccio di Sir Edward, come per sostenersi.  
\- Non li avranno giustiziati, vero, Robin?  
\- No. Lo sceriffo avrebbe organizzato un'esecuzione in grande stile, non è tipo da fare le cose di nascosto. Non questo genere di cose almeno. E a quanto pare nemmeno lui è al castello, pare che sia partito il giorno dopo con almeno due carrozze al seguito e una scorta di soldati.  
\- Deve averli portati con sé come prigionieri. - Disse il padre di Marian. - Ma dove?  
Adeline scoppiò a piangere.  
\- È colpa mia! Se non avessero scoperto dell'esistenza di Seth, ora nessuno di loro sarebbe in pericolo! Mi dispiace, mi dispiace tanto!  
\- Li troverò, Adeline, te lo prometto. - Disse Robin, poi lasciò che fosse Sir Edward a consolare la donna e tornò verso la foresta per raggiungere gli altri membri della banda, sperando che almeno loro avessero qualche informazione utile.  
Davanti ad Adeline si era comportato in modo rassicurante, ma era seriamente preoccupato. Quattro giorni prima Guy, Seth, Marian e Allan erano andati a Nottingham, ma nessuno di loro era ritornato a casa quella sera. La mattina dopo, sia Adeline che Sir Edward lo avevano contattato, angosciati e Robin aveva iniziato a cercarli senza il minimo risultato.  
Si era intrufolato al castello, ma non era riuscito a trovarli e nemmeno Isabella era più lì.  
Meg lo stava aspettando tra gli alberi e aveva un'espressione seria.  
\- Robin! Non ho scoperto nulla su Guy e gli altri, ma ho saputo che mio padre è partito, portando con sé molti soldati.  
\- Anche a Clun non ci sono più i mercenari di Thornton! - Disse Little John, sbucando tra gli alberi insieme a Much.  
\- Non mi piace. Lo sceriffo deve aver deciso di fare la sua mossa contro il re. Forse Guy ha scoperto qualcosa e Vaisey lo ha sorpreso.  
Meg sussultò.  
\- Ma se è così potrebbe averlo già ucciso!  
Robin sapeva che quella era una possibilità concreta, ma non voleva ammetterla.  
\- Dobbiamo trovarli. Probabilmente lo sceriffo vuole imbarcarsi per andare a uccidere il re.  
\- Ormai potrebbe averlo già fatto! - Disse Much.  
\- Dipende dalla nave. Forse siamo ancora in tempo.  
\- Ma non sappiamo da quale porto abbiano intenzione di partire, padrone.  
\- Questo forse posso dirvelo io. - Disse una voce alle loro spalle e i fuorilegge si voltarono appena in tempo per vedere spuntare Archer dagli alberi.  
Robin spalancò gli occhi nel vedere il fratellastro: Archer sembrava esausto e aveva l'aspetto di qualcosa che era stato calpestato dagli zoccoli di un intero branco di cavalli.  
\- Cosa ti è successo?  
\- Mi sono buttato da una nave al largo di Portsmouth, ho nuotato fino a riva e poi ho rubato un cavallo e ho cavalcato fino a qui senza fermarmi.  
\- Si tratta di Guy, vero?  
\- Lo sceriffo lo costringerà a uccidere il re. Finché ha Marian e Seth in ostaggio, Guy gli obbedirà.  
Robin imprecò.  
\- Dobbiamo raggiungerli.  
\- C'è un'altra nave. Partirà domani, se cavalchiamo tutta la notte possiamo farcela.  
Robin annuì e guardò i compagni.  
Much e Meg fecero un cenno affermativo senza esitare, ma Little John scosse la testa.  
\- La gente ha bisogno di noi, Robin.  
\- Anche il re! E non ho intenzione di abbandonare Guy.  
\- Sono più importanti del popolo di Nottingham? Molti di loro non passeranno l'inverno se non li aiutiamo!  
\- John… Ci penserai tu. Abbiamo molto denaro al campo, usalo per sfamare i bisognosi, basterà fino al nostro ritorno. Djaq e Will ti aiuteranno volentieri, ne sono certo. Per favore, informa Sir Edward e Adeline della nostra partenza, non abbiamo tempo di passare da Knighton.  
Little John acconsentì, riluttante e scambiò il proprio cavallo con quello di Archer, troppo esausto per galoppare ancora.  
Salirono tutti in sella e Robin guardò il fratellastro.  
\- Ce la fai? Sembri sfinito.  
Archer alzò le spalle.  
\- Una volta a bordo avrò tutto il tempo per riposare. - Disse, con un sorriso sfrontato identico a quello di Robin, poi spronò il cavallo e ripartì al galoppo.  



	62. A Perfect Future

Marian tenne stretta la mano di Seth e cercò con lo sguardo un posto dove potersi sedere. Notò un rotolo di cime in un angolo riparato dal sole e fece cenno ai soldati che li scortavano che aveva intenzione di fermarsi in quel punto.  
Lei e Isabella sedettero sulle cime e Marian prese Seth sulle ginocchia, mentre i due soldati che sorreggevano Guy lo trascinarono fino al punto in cui si trovavano le due donne e poi lo lasciarono in mezzo a loro senza troppe cerimonie.  
Isabella impedì che il fratello cadesse a terra abbracciandolo e aiutandolo ad appoggiarsi con la schiena a una delle casse del carico alle loro spalle, fissate sul ponte.  
I soldati si allontanarono, restando di guardia accanto alla porta che conduceva sotto coperta. Una volta sul ponte i prigionieri non avevano modo di fuggire se non gettandosi in mare e loro non avevano alcuna voglia di restare troppo vicini a quelle due donne lagnose e a quel bambino pestifero, senza contare che nessuno di loro voleva rischiare di inimicarsi Guy di Gisborne, anche se per il momento il cavaliere nero sembrava essere più morto che vivo.  
Guy scivolò di lato, appoggiandosi pesantemente a Marian e appoggiandole la testa sulla spalla come se fosse stato privo di sensi. Dopo un po' la ragazza gli accarezzò i capelli e Guy aprì gli occhi.  
\- Sono andati via. - Sussurrò Marian e Guy si raddrizzò per non pesare troppo su di lei.  
\- Allora posso tornare nel mondo dei vivi per un po'. - Disse, alzandosi in piedi per stiracchiarsi.  
Fece qualche passo per avvicinarsi al parapetto della nave, facendo attenzione a restare fuori dalla visuale dei soldati, e guardò le onde per qualche attimo, poi tornò a sedersi sul rotolo di cime in mezzo alle due donne.  
Seth gli si arrampicò in grembo e sia Marian che Isabella si appoggiarono a lui.  
Guy le circondò entrambe con le braccia e le tenne strette.  
Da qualche giorno si sentiva molto meglio, probabilmente aveva finito per abituarsi ai movimenti della nave, ma davanti allo sceriffo e alle guardie aveva continuato a fingere di essere malato e sofferente.  
Non sapeva se Archer fosse riuscito a tornare a riva e ad avvisare Robin, ma, anche nella migliore delle ipotesi, la nave dello sceriffo aveva già parecchi giorni di vantaggio. Guy sapeva che la loro unica speranza era quella di prendere tempo in attesa dell'aiuto di Robin e Archer.  
Se lo sceriffo aveva intenzione di usare Guy come assassino per uccidere il re, sarebbe stato costretto ad aspettare qualche giorno dopo essere sbarcati perché potesse riprendere le forze e poi, fingendo di essere debole e malconcio, forse Vaisey avrebbe abbassato la guardia e Guy avrebbe potuto approfittarne per fuggire insieme alle due donne e al figlio.  
\- Guy? Secondo te manca ancora molto? - Chiese Isabella.  
\- No, credo di no. Qualche giorno, credo.  
Sentì tremare la sorella e la strinse un po' di più.  
\- Non voglio che la nave arrivi in porto. Quando mio marito si riprenderà, non so cosa ne sarà di me…  
\- Non gli permetterò di farti del male.  
\- Non dirlo, Guy. Non farmi promesse che non puoi mantenere. Lo sceriffo non ti permetterà di contrastarlo, gli serve il suo appoggio, e finché tiene in ostaggio tuo figlio, tu non puoi opporti a lui. Non devi opporti a lui.  
Gisborne si ripromise che alla prima occasione la avrebbe fatta pagare sia allo sceriffo che a Thornton, ma per il momento si limitò ad accarezzare i capelli della sorella.  
\- Non lo sopporto, dovrei essere in grado di proteggerti. Dovrei proteggervi tutti.  
Marian gli appoggiò la testa sulla spalla.  
\- Stai facendo del tuo meglio, Guy.  
\- Ma non è sufficiente!  
Seth si agitò, annoiato, ma sapeva che gli adulti non lo avrebbero lasciato libero di correre per la nave e si rivolse a Guy.  
\- Mi racconti una storia, padre?  
Isabella chiuse gli occhi e anche lei si appoggiò al fratello.  
\- Sì, Guy, raccontaci una storia. Facciamo finta che non esistano né lo sceriffo né mio marito e che questa nave ci stia riportando a casa. Dicci come sarà la nostra vita quando saremo liberi.  
Guy la guardò, esitando.  
\- Isabella…  
\- Lo so che non è vero, ma ti prego, lasciamelo immaginare, almeno per un po'.  
Gisborne guardò la sorella, poi spostò lo sguardo su Marian e su Seth. Iniziò a parlare, pregando con tutto il cuore che le sue parole potessero diventare vere.  
\- Questa nave sta attraversando il mare per tornare in Inghilterra. Tra poco potremo scorgere la linea della costa e presto, prima ancora che possiate immaginarlo, cavalcheremo all'ombra degli alberi verdi della nostra foresta e in mezzo ai campi dei nostri villaggi. Li vedete? Il raccolto è abbondante e gli alberi carichi di frutti. Quest'anno nessuno farà la fame, anche perché lo sceriffo è morto e nessuno farà pagare ai contadini più tasse di quello che possono pagare.  
\- E tu sei il nuovo sceriffo. - Intervenne Marian. - Governi con saggezza e giustizia e il popolo ti rispetta e ti ama.  
Guy la guardò, sorpreso da quelle parole, poi annuì e sorrise.  
\- Sir Edward mi ha guidato, mi ha insegnato come essere uno sceriffo degno.  
\- Ma giocherai ancora con me anche se sei lo sceriffo, padre? E non sarai cattivo come quello che c'è adesso?  
\- No, lui sarà uno sceriffo buono. - Disse Isabella. - E troverà sempre il tempo di giocare con te, ma tra un po' sarai tu a non avere tanto tempo per giocare con tuo padre.  
\- Perché? - Chiese Seth.  
Isabella si accarezzò la pancia.  
\- Perché tra qualche mese nascerà tuo cugino o tua cugina e presto giocherete insieme. Avrai tante cose da insegnargli e sono sicura che vi vorrete bene come fratelli.  
\- E poi dovrai anche imparare anche a cavalcare se vuoi diventare bravo come tuo padre. - Aggiunse Marian. - Una volta l'ho visto fare una gara con Archer: correva più veloce del vento.  
\- Avrò un cavallo?!  
\- Quando torneremo a casa avrai il pony migliore della contea. - Promise Guy. - E ti insegnerò come cavalcare e come occuparti di lui. Ma prima c'è un'altra cosa che dovrai aiutarmi a fare.  
\- Cosa, padre?  
\- Dovremo organizzare un matrimonio. - Guy guardò Marian e la ragazza si commosse nel vedere quanto amore c'era nel suo sguardo. - Dovranno esserci tutte le persone a cui teniamo e organizzeremo la festa più bella di cui si abbia memoria. Tutti avranno cibo in abbondanza e la sposa sarà talmente meravigliosa che chiunque si troverà a posare gli occhi su di lei non potrà evitare di innamorarsi perdutamente.  
\- Ma dovranno rassegnarsi perché lei guarderà soltanto il suo sposo, un cavaliere coraggioso e gentile con i capelli scuri e gli occhi azzurri come il mare. - Concluse Marian.  
\- Ci saranno anche i giullari? - Chiese Seth, ricordando di averne visto uno durante una festa organizzata da Lady Glasson, quando ancora viveva con sua madre, e di essere stato affascinato dai suoi giochi di abilità e dai colori vivaci dei suoi abiti.  
\- Giullari, menestrelli e acrobati. - Disse Isabella. - Perché quel giorno i matrimoni saranno due e anche la seconda sposa sarà bella come la prima.  
La donna guardò il fratello con aria giocosa, come per sfidarlo a contraddirla, ma Guy annuì con un sorriso.  
\- Certamente. Sposerà l'arciere più abile dell'intera contea e poi andranno a vivere a Locksley perché nel frattempo Sir Edward avrà deciso di restare con noi a Knighton Hall.  
Marian lanciò uno sguardo stupito a Guy nel sentirlo elogiare spontaneamente Robin Hood, ma pensò che lo avesse fatto per far piacere alla sorella.  
\- E ci sarà anche Adeline? - Chiese Seth, con uno sbadiglio.  
\- Certo. Ci saranno tutti. E non ci sarà nessuno triste o spaventato. Saranno tutti felici, nessuno escluso.  
Guy smise di parlare, vedendo che il bambino si era addormentato con un sorriso sulle labbra e Marian si accorse che invece lui aveva gli occhi pieni di lacrime e che anche Isabella stava piangendo.  
La ragazza capiva perfettamente come si sentivano perché anche lei aveva voglia di piangere: il futuro che avevano immaginato era assolutamente perfetto, mentre la loro situazione era oscura e senza speranza.  
Chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò stringere da Guy.  
Almeno erano insieme.  



	63. We Are One

Isabella alzò una mano per dare un pizzicotto al braccio del fratello e in un attimo Guy le mise Seth in braccio e si accasciò di lato, appoggiandosi pesantemente alla spalla di Marian.  
Poco dopo lo sceriffo si fermò davanti a loro, fissandoli con aria disgustata e Seth nascose il viso contro la spalla di Isabella, spaventato.  
\- Oh, ma guarda, la triste famigliola. - Disse lo sceriffo, ironicamente. - Gisborne è ancora vivo o devo farne gettare il cadavere in mare?  
Marian accarezzò il viso di Guy e gli scostò una ciocca di capelli dalla fronte con tenerezza, poi rivolse uno sguardo duro allo sceriffo.  
\- È vivo, ma sta molto male. Ha bisogno di medicine e di cure.  
Lo sceriffo alzò un sopracciglio fingendo stupore.  
\- Oh, davvero? A me sembra che l'unica cosa di cui abbia davvero bisogno è di un bagno. E anche tutti voi.  
Marian non lo degnò di una risposta e si limitò a stringere Guy un po' più forte. Lo sceriffo si rivolse a Isabella.  
\- Tra lui e vostro marito non so chi sia ridotto peggio… Tante scene per qualche onda. Ma penso che quando Thornton si riprenderà, non sarà molto felice di sapere che avete preferito assistere il vostro indegno fratello piuttosto che lui.  
\- Spero che muoia. E anche voi.  
\- Oh, vedremo se continuerete a essere tanto sfrontata quando sarete di nuovo nelle sue mani. Ho sentito dire che è capace di farvi gridare per ore. Sarà musica per le mie orecchie. Ma ora sono stanco di avervi davanti agli occhi, vi ho lasciato prendere aria anche per troppo tempo. Guardie! Riportateli in cabina e chiudeteli dentro.  
  
Allan attese che lo sceriffo se ne fosse andato, raccolse secchio e straccio e si spostò a pulire un punto del ponte più vicino a quello dove si trovavano Gisborne e le due donne. Un gruppo di soldati si era avvicinato a loro e due di essi avevano sollevato Guy di peso per trascinarlo sotto coperta mentre gli altri scortavano Marian, Isabella e Seth.  
Allan li osservò, preoccupato. Da quando la nave aveva preso il mare, Allan era stato costretto a lavorare insieme all'equipaggio della nave durante il giorno, mentre di notte veniva rinchiuso in una cabina minuscola e non aveva avuto modo di avvicinarsi ai suoi amici.  
Aveva visto da lontano la sofferenza di Gisborne quando lo sceriffo lo aveva fatto legare all'albero della nave come un cane, ma non aveva avuto modo di aiutarlo ed era angosciato nel vedere che era ancora privo di sensi.  
Marian lo guardò per un attimo, poi si premette una mano sulla bocca, corse verso di lui e si chinò sul secchio come in preda a un attacco di mal di mare. I soldati si limitarono a guardarla ridacchiando, mentre Allan si avvicinò a lei per aiutarla e si accorse che la ragazza non stava affatto male.  
\- Stai bene, Allan? - Sussurrò, senza alzare la testa dal secchio.  
\- Mi sono trovato in situazioni peggiori. Che ha Giz? Sembra moribondo.  
\- Ottimo. Se ha ingannato te, vuol dire che sta fingendo bene.  
\- Fingendo?  
\- È stato male davvero all'inizio, ma ora sta meglio. Però lo sceriffo non deve saperlo o potrebbe legarlo di nuovo sul ponte.  
Allan le mise una mano sulla schiena con l'aria di volerla aiutare e lanciò uno sguardo disgustato alle guardie. I soldati continuarono a ridere del malessere della ragazza e Allan sorrise ironicamente a sua volta.  
\- Sono contento di sentirlo, ero preoccupato. - Disse a bassa voce.  
\- Se ne avremo l'occasione, una volta a terra tenteremo di fuggire. Tieniti pronto a tutto.  
Marian si rialzò e tornò verso i soldati, fingendo di essere un po' malferma sulle gambe. Isabella si affrettò a sostenerla e le guardie li riaccompagnarono sotto coperta.  
  
Robin si appoggiò alla balaustra e guardò il mare: le onde erano tinte di rosso dalla luce del tramonto e la nave sembrava solcare una distesa di metallo fuso. Accanto a lui, Meg sospirò.  
\- Non immaginavo che il mare potesse essere così immenso. Non c'è nulla intorno a noi, solo acqua e cielo…  
\- Fa sentire piccoli, non è vero? - Chiese Archer, steso su una delle casse del carico con le braccia incrociate dietro la testa. - E non hai ancora visto il deserto.  
\- Hai viaggiato molto, non è così? Io ho passato quasi tutta la mia vita rinchiusa in casa, ci sono così tante cose che non conosco!  
Much si avvicinò agli altri tre portando con sé alcune ciotole di cibo. Le passò agli altri e sedette anche lui su una delle casse.  
\- A volte è meglio non conoscere certe cose, fidati. - Disse in tono nervoso. - Io per esempio avrei preferito non sapere mai come è fatta la Terra Santa. E di certo non ho alcun desiderio di tornarci. Non chiedevo molto dopotutto, solo di ottenere una piccola tenuta, ne conosco una, piccola ma carina, Bonchurch, e invecchiare serenamente davanti alle fiamme di un caminetto...  
Robin era rimasto in silenzio fino a quel momento e guardò l'amico, infastidito da quelle parole.  
\- Se il re verrà ucciso, puoi scordarti il tuo piccolo sogno. Se il principe Giovanni dovesse salire al trono, saranno tempi duri per tutta l'Inghilterra. È per questo che stiamo tornando in Terra Santa, non scordartelo.  
Archer alzò le spalle.  
\- A me non interessa chi regna, io lo faccio per Guy.  
Meg annuì. Anche per lei la politica non aveva troppo peso e aveva più a cuore la salvezza dei suoi amici.  
\- Salveremo tutti. - Disse Robin. - Il re, Gisborne, Isabella, Marian e Seth. Non sono disposto ad accettare nessun altro risultato.  
\- E Allan, non dimenticarti di Allan! - Disse la ragazza, impulsivamente.  
I tre uomini le lanciarono uno sguardo perplesso, ma Robin annuì.  
\- Certo, anche Allan.  
Tornarono a dedicarsi al cibo e rimasero in silenzio, ognuno perso nei propri pensieri.  
Robin guardò i suoi compagni, grato che avessero scelto di seguirlo in quella missione disperata e desiderò di sentirsi così sicuro di se stesso come aveva fatto credere a loro. In realtà era seriamente preoccupato e non era affatto sicuro del successo del loro tentativo.  
La nave dello sceriffo era in vantaggio di quasi una settimana e in tutto quel tempo poteva succedere di tutto. Avrebbero potuto arrivare in Terra Santa solo per trovare il re morto e lo sceriffo trionfante o per scoprire che l'attentato era stato sventato dalla scorta del re e che Guy non era sopravvissuto o che Isabella era di nuovo nelle mani di suo marito, deciso a vendicarsi dopo aver scoperto del bambino che cresceva dentro di lei.  
Ogni volta che Robin chiudeva gli occhi era tormentato da un incubo diverso, ognuno così terribile, angosciante e inaccettabile da farlo svegliare nel cuore della notte col cuore che martellava.  
Non aveva un piano, come al solito, ma stavolta non averne uno lo preoccupava.  
Tornò a fissare il mare, sperando che la loro nave raggiungesse la Terra Santa il prima possibile.  
  
Guy attese di sentire la porta della cabina che veniva richiusa prima di aprire gli occhi e alzarsi dalla cuccetta su cui i soldati lo avevano gettato.  
Seth gli tese le braccia e Guy lo sollevò da terra senza nemmeno pensare a quanto quel gesto ormai fosse diventato naturale per lui. Fino a pochi mesi prima non aveva avuto la più pallida idea di come comportarsi con un bambino piccolo, a parte i vaghi ricordi di quando sua sorella aveva avuto l'età di Seth, ma ora per Guy era normale prendersi cura di lui.  
Il bambino era ancora nervoso e spaventato dopo aver visto lo sceriffo e appoggiò il viso sulla spalla del padre, piagnucolando un po', in cerca di conforto.  
Guy lo baciò sulla fronte, mormorandogli qualche parola di rassicurazione, poi alzò lo sguardo e si accorse che Isabella si era seduta in silenzio sulla sua cuccetta ed era pallida come uno spettro.  
Prima che Guy potesse chiederle se si sentisse male, sua sorella afferrò il secchio, in preda alla nausea e Marian si avvicinò a lei per sostenerla e aiutarla, ma anche dopo aver finito, Isabella rimase piegata in avanti, scossa dai singhiozzi.  
Guy mise giù Seth e si inginocchiò accanto alla sorella, prendendola tra le braccia con tutta la tenerezza di cui era capace.  
\- Non è il mal di mare, vero? È quello che ha detto lo sceriffo.  
Isabella annuì, continuando a piangere.  
\- Lo hai sentito?  
\- Voleva solo essere crudele con te. È un esperto in questo e credimi, io lo so molto bene. Dice sempre ciò che fa più male, sceglie esattamente le parole che ti feriscono di più, ma la cosa peggiore è quando finge di essere gentile perché in tal caso riesce davvero a farti credere che si preoccupa per te, che ci tiene. Ma non devi credergli, vuole solo manipolarti…  
Marian guardò Guy e si rattristò nel sentire l'amarezza nelle sue parole. Per tanti, troppi anni, Vaisey lo aveva tenuto prigioniero della sua influenza e lei poteva solo immaginare quanto dovesse essere stato difficile per lui liberarsi di quelle catene.  
Un tempo lo aveva disprezzato per quella debolezza e ora rimpiangeva il modo in cui lo aveva trattato per quel motivo. Era stata immatura e ingiusta e non aveva capito la situazione difficile in cui aveva messo Gisborne ogni volta che lo aveva obbligato a scegliere tra lei e lo sceriffo.  
Isabella singhiozzò più forte.  
\- Mi costringerà a tornare da mio marito e lui mi farà del male! Farà del male a me e al bambino!  
\- Non glielo permetterò, farò di tutto per proteggerti, sorella mia. Non l'ho fatto tanti anni fa, ma non lascerò che ti tocchi con un dito.  
\- Ma come farai? Lo sceriffo minaccerà Marian e Seth, non potrai opporti a lui!  
\- Se sono ancora vivo è perché Vaisey ha bisogno di me per qualche motivo. Credevo che avesse intenzione di usare Thornton come assassino del re, ma evidentemente tuo marito preferisce non correre rischi se c'è qualcun altro da sacrificare: se fallisco sarò solo io a morire e loro fingeranno di non avere nulla a che fare con me, se invece riesco a uccidere il re loro si prenderanno tutta la gloria e io finirò in qualche vicolo con la gola tagliata. Bisogna vedere se Thornton è disposto a rischiare in prima persona, ma ne dubito. Devo obbedire a Vaisey, non posso sottrarmi al mio destino, ma forse posso ottenere qualche concessione, forse riuscirò a tenervi al sicuro fino all'arrivo di Robin Hood.  
Isabella lo guardò.  
\- Credi che verrà davvero?  
Fu Marian a rispondere.  
\- Robin farebbe di tutto per salvare il re. Verrà di sicuro.  
Guy strinse forte la sorella per confortarla e le parlò all'orecchio in modo che solo lei potesse sentirlo.  
\- Non per il re. Per te. Lui ti ama e verrà a salvarti.  
Isabella alzò gli occhi su di lui, come per chiedergli conferma e Gisborne la baciò in fronte come aveva fatto con Seth pochi minuti prima.  
\- Ora cerca di riposare un po'. Se avremo l'occasione di fuggire dovremo essere pronti a sfruttarla e non possiamo permetterci debolezze.  
Isabella annuì, lasciò che Marian la aiutasse a togliersi l'abito e si stese con un sospiro. Un attimo dopo Seth si arrampicò sul letto accanto a lei, fissandola attentamente e toccandole il viso con una mano per asciugarle le lacrime.  
\- Hai paura dello sceriffo anche tu? È cattivo. Ma il mio papà ci proteggerà. - Disse solennemente, aggrappandosi alla sottoveste della zia con una mano e mettendo in bocca l'altro pollice.  
  
Marian sedette accanto a Guy sul bordo della cuccetta e si appoggiò a lui, sorridendo nel sentire il suo braccio che le circondava la vita con aria possessiva. Lo abbracciò a sua volta e lo sentì rilassarsi un po' sotto il suo tocco. Da quando Seth e Isabella si erano addormentati, Guy era rimasto a fissarli in silenzio, assorto in qualche pensiero poco piacevole, a giudicare dalla sua espressione.  
\- A cosa stai pensando? - Sussurrò Marian e Guy si voltò a guardarla.  
\- Che forse io e mia sorella non siamo mai stati così vicini. Non credevo che fosse possibile dopo quello che le ho fatto.  
Marian cercò la mano di Gisborne e intrecciò le dita alle sue.  
\- Pensi sempre di non meritare il perdono. Invece dovresti abituarti a pensare che esistono persone che ti vogliono bene e tengono a te.  
Guy la fissò e Marian sorrise nel vedere la luce divertita e un po' maliziosa che si era accesa nel suo sguardo.  
\- Davvero? Chissà chi potrebbe essere tanto temerario…  
Marian gli mise le braccia al collo per attirarlo in un bacio tenero e pieno di calore.  
\- Credo di conoscere proprio una persona così folle. - Sussurrò, sorridendo, poi si staccò da lui e si alzò in piedi. - E ora girati.  
\- Perché?  
Marian arrossì leggermente.  
\- Lo sai.  
Guy ridacchiò, ma le obbedì, voltandosi verso la porta mentre la ragazza si affrettava a usare il vaso da notte. Solo poche settimane prima sarebbe morta d'imbarazzo alla sola idea, ma essendo chiusi insieme in quella cabina erano stati costretti ad adattarsi.  
Marian pensò che non era mai stata tanto intima con qualcuno, nemmeno con suo padre.  
Era una sensazione un po' imbarazzante, ma in fondo non le dispiaceva troppo perché la faceva sentire vicina a Guy come mai prima di allora. Durante quella prigionia si erano trovati a condividere tutto nel bene e nel male e Marian sentiva che con Guy non avrebbe mai più provato quel genere di timidezza o di vergogna.  
\- Posso guardare ora? - Chiese Guy dopo un po'.  
\- Devi, altrimenti non riuscirai a sciogliere i lacci del mio vestito.  
La ragazza si girò di schiena e Guy si mise all'opera, lavorando velocemente e in modo efficiente.  
La prima volta che Marian gli aveva chiesto di aiutarla ci aveva messo molto più tempo tra imbarazzo e inesperienza, ma aveva imparato in fretta. La aiutò a sfilarsi l'abito e si concesse di ammirarla mentre si aggirava per la cabina in sottoveste per appendere il vestito vicino al minuscolo oblò nella speranza di arieggiarlo un po'.  
Marian tornò verso di lui, gli prese dalle mani la giacca di pelle nera e la maglia che si era appena sfilato e li appese accanto al proprio abito e a quello di Isabella, poi corse a rifugiarsi tra le sue braccia.  
\- Lo sceriffo aveva ragione su una cosa però: ho davvero bisogno di fare un bagno. - Sospirò la ragazza.  
\- Già.  
Marian lo guardò, un po' sorpresa, poi scoppiò a ridere.  
\- Guy! Non dovresti essere così brutalmente sincero!  
\- È la verità, no? Ne abbiamo bisogno tutti e quattro direi, ma se lo sceriffo ci dà a malapena l'acqua per bere non possiamo farci molto. - La sollevò tra le braccia per baciarla. - In ogni caso a me non dà fastidio.  
Marian ridacchiò sentendosi sollevare, poi si appoggiò a lui con un sospiro felice.  
\- Nemmeno a me. - Disse, poi lo guardò negli occhi e si trovò a desiderare di poter essere completamente sola con lui. - Ti amo, Guy. Ti amo così tanto…  
\- Sì, anche lui ti ama, vi sposerete e avrete almeno dieci figli, ma ora smettetela di parlare e lasciatemi dormire! - Si lamentò Isabella, assonnata, interrompendoli e tornando a girarsi dall'altra parte.  
Guy e Marian si voltarono a fissarla, poi si guardarono negli occhi e scoppiarono a ridere.  
Gisborne mise giù Marian e si stese sulla cuccetta, aspettando solo per un attimo prima che la ragazza lo raggiungesse sotto le coperte per stringersi a lui. La circondò con le braccia e Marian chiuse gli occhi, sentendosi serena e protetta nel suo abbraccio. Sentiva il cuore di Guy che batteva vicino al suo ed era circondata dal suo calore e dall'odore della sua pelle mentre il suo respiro le accarezzava i capelli.  
\- Noi due siamo una cosa sola. - Sussurrò piano. - Nessuno potrà mai dividerci.  
Guy la baciò sui capelli.  
\- Una cosa sola. - Confermò.  
Si addormentarono entrambi con un sorriso sulle labbra.  
La mattina dopo si svegliarono sentendo il vocio concitato dei marinai e si scambiarono uno sguardo preoccupato, poi Guy si accorse che la nave si muoveva molto meno del solito e rabbrividì.  
\- Cosa c'è? Cosa succede? - Chiese Marian, angosciata.  
\- Credo che la nave sia appena entrata in porto. Siamo arrivati in Terra Santa.  



	64. Family

\- Forza Gizzy, alzati e splendi! - Disse lo sceriffo, entrando nella stanza in cui aveva rinchiuso i prigionieri.  
Seth ululò di terrore e corse a rifugiarsi tra le braccia di Isabella, mentre Marian si fece avanti per mettersi tra lo sceriffo e il letto di Guy.  
\- Per favore, signore! È ancora malato! - Disse, sforzandosi di mostrarsi umile e sottomessa anche se avrebbe desiderato soltanto spegnere l'espressione arrogante di Vaisey prendendolo a pugni sul naso.  
\- A me sembra che se ne stia approfittando. Adesso non ha più la scusa del mal di mare per battere la fiacca.  
\- Ma ha bisogno di tempo per recuperare, non ha praticamente mangiato per giorni!  
Vaisey guardò Marian negli occhi e la ragazza non riuscì a reprimere un brivido di paura.  
\- Non abbiamo tempo. Voglio vedere Gisborne in piedi e pronto ad agire ora!  
Marian si rifiutò di farsi da parte.  
\- E di che utilità sarebbe ai vostri scopi? Un assassino che riesce a malapena a restare sveglio! Se non mi importasse di lui vi direi che avete ragione, vi esorterei a mettere in atto il vostro piano il prima possibile, così almeno il re non correrebbe alcun pericolo! Ma non voglio che Guy muoia, perciò vi chiedo di aspettare che abbia la forza di agire, anche se ciò mi rende una traditrice al vostro livello. Ma tra la vita di Guy e quella del re scelgo quella del mio promesso sposo.  
\- Oh, commovente. Ora fatti da parte.  
Lo sceriffo si avvicinò al letto di Guy per osservare il suo ex maestro d'armi, poi alzò una mano e schiaffeggiò Gisborne per svegliarlo.  
Guy aprì gli occhi con un sussulto.  
\- Mio signore? - Disse debolmente, cercando di alzarsi a sedere, ma senza trovare la forza di farlo.  
Vaisey lo guardò, disgustato.  
\- Ti do due giorni, Gisborne. Dormi, mangia, fatti tenere la mano dalla tua amichetta lebbrosa, insomma fai quello che ti pare, ma all'alba del terzo giorno voglio vederti in piedi e pronto a porre fine al regno di Riccardo. Non accetterò altri ritardi o scuse, prova a contrariarmi e darò un valido motivo per piangere a quel tuo cucciolo urlante. Sono stato chiaro?  
\- Sì, mio signore. - Disse Guy, tornando a chiudere gli occhi con un gemito di sofferenza.  
Lo sceriffo fece per andare via, ma Marian lo fermò.  
\- Avremo bisogno di cibo sano e nutriente, di acqua per un bagno e di vestiti puliti.  
Vaisey fu sul punto di riderle in faccia, ma poi pensò che forse Gisborne sarebbe stato più docile se fosse riuscito a convincerlo che la sua obbedienza poteva fare una differenza nella sopravvivenza della sua miserabile famigliola. Avrebbe tirato un osso al cagnolino e Gisborne, da bravo idiota, si sarebbe lasciato manipolare senza neanche rendersene conto.  
\- E va bene, dirò alle guardie di portarvi ciò di cui avete bisogno. Oggi mi sento particolarmente generoso, se Gizzy si comporterà bene nei prossimi giorni potrei anche lasciargli tenere Knighton, ma questo dipenderà anche da te, signorinella.  
Marian lo guardò, sforzandosi di restare impassibile.  
\- Cosa intendete, signore?  
Vaisey la squadrò attentamente.  
\- Ma guarda, se non sapessi che vipera sei potresti ingannare anche me. Quegli occhioni azzurri spalancati sono l'immagine stessa dell'innocenza, chi potrebbe immaginare quanto sei infida? Però sei fortunata, questa potrebbe essere la tua salvezza e visto che ci tieni tanto anche quella di quel patetico relitto di Gisborne.  
Marian non disse nulla e rimase in attesa di sentire cosa volesse lo sceriffo.  
\- Hai fatto una promessa, signorina, e questo è il momento di mantenerla.  
La ragazza annuì, cercando di non mostrare timore.  
\- Cosa devo fare?  
Lo sceriffo fece un cenno con la testa in direzione di Gisborne.  
\- Nulla di speciale, la stessa cosa che deve fare lui: uccidere il re.  
\- Cosa?!  
Vaisey sogghignò.  
\- Credi che sia tanto imbecille da contare solo su Gisborne? Ha già dimostrato ampiamente la sua incompetenza e la sua inaffidabilità. Tu sei ugualmente subdola, forse anche più di lui, ma ho l'impressione che sia anche più efficiente. Voi due sarete i miei assassini e tenete ben presente che se re Riccardo non morirà, avrete il privilegio di assistere l'uno alla morte dell'altra e a quella della vostra cara famigliola, moccioso incluso. Tutto chiaro? O anche tu sei diventata stupida a forza di stare con Gizzy?  
Marian annuì.  
\- Chiarissimo. Farò quello che desiderate.  
Vaisey uscì dalla stanza richiudendosi la porta alle spalle e in un attimo Guy gettò di lato le lenzuola e si alzò dal letto per raggiungere la ragazza.  
\- Cosa significa, Marian?! Perché gli hai promesso una cosa del genere?!  
\- Ho dovuto farlo.  
\- Ma perché? Non ti rendi conto che è una missione senza speranza? Non bastavo già io a dovergli obbedire?  
Marian scosse la testa e scoppiò in lacrime.  
\- Se non gli avessi promesso obbedienza ti avrebbe lasciato legato all'albero della nave! Non potevo sopportarlo!  
Guy la prese tra le braccia, commosso e addolorato.  
\- Ma Marian, gli hai promesso di uccidere il re, è uno dei crimini più gravi in assoluto. Non voglio che tu rischi la tua vita e la tua anima. Non per me.  
La giovane gli prese il viso tra le mani, con tenerezza.  
\- E per chi altri? Nemmeno io vorrei vederti correre questo pericolo, ma so che non hai scelta e devo accettarlo, ma ora tu accetta il mio aiuto, ti prego. È vero, è un omicidio e probabilmente finiremo all'inferno, ma se così dovrà essere, allora ci andremo insieme.  
\- Marian…  
\- No, Guy. Se puoi farlo tu, posso farlo anche io e se solo provi a menzionare il fatto che io sono una donna, giuro che lo sceriffo sarà l'ultimo dei tuoi problemi. Comunque ormai nemmeno io ho molta scelta, non trovi? E forse non la vorrei nemmeno. Noi due resteremo insieme nel bene e nel male.  
Gisborne ricordò che una volta Robin gli aveva detto qualcosa del genere, che loro erano come fratelli nel bene e nel male, e si ritrovò a pregare che lui e Archer riuscissero ad arrivare in tempo per salvare tutti loro.  
Tenne stretta Marian e annuì. Odiava il pensiero di non essere in grado di risparmiarle quel pericolo, ma sapere che lei sarebbe stata al suo fianco era un conforto enorme. Lei non era una fanciulla indifesa da proteggere, ma una compagna coraggiosa e forte di cui poteva fidarsi ciecamente.  
\- Insieme. - Confermò. - Comunque vadano le cose.  
  
Meg e Much, seduti all'ombra del castello di poppa osservarono Robin che si aggirava nervosamente sul ponte della nave. Il fuorilegge sembrava nervoso e preoccupato e per passare il tempo continuava a scagliare frecce contro un piccolo bersaglio che aveva disegnato con il gesso su una delle casse del carico.  
\- Non sono con voi da molto, ma non l'ho mai visto così agitato.  
Archer era in piedi accanto a loro, con la schiena appoggiata alla parete e le braccia incrociate sul petto in un atteggiamento rilassato.  
\- Credo che abbia paura di dover essere costretto a scegliere tra la vita di Guy e quella del re.  
\- Io non avrei molti dubbi. - Disse Meg. - Lo so che è il re, ma non lo conosco, non è mio amico.  
\- Per Robin non è così facile. - Intervenne Much. - Ha dedicato anni della sua vita a Re Riccardo, gli ha giurato fedeltà ed è quasi morto per lui. Ma anche se sembra assurdo devo ammetterlo, ora Robin è molto legato anche a Gisborne, quando stava per morire era sconvolto. Non so se capirò mai cosa ci trovi in lui, comunque.  
\- Non si può scegliere a chi voler bene. - Disse Meg con un sospiro. - Ma se la pensi così, perché sei venuto con noi? Questo è un viaggio pericoloso.  
\- Lo hai detto tu, non si può scegliere. Robin è il mio migliore amico e lo sosterrò sempre. Se ha deciso di rischiare la vita per salvare il re oppure Gisborne, io lo aiuterò a farlo.  
\- E tu, Archer? Lavoravi per lo sceriffo eppure hai deciso di tradirlo. Lo hai fatto per amicizia anche tu?  
Il giovane annuì.  
\- Anche, ma non solo. Lo faccio per la famiglia.  
Meg e Much lo guardarono.  
\- Non sapevo che ne avessi una. - Disse Much.  
\- Fino a poco tempo fa non lo sapevo nemmeno io. - Rispose Archer e gli altri due lo fissarono, perplessi.  
\- Come si fa a non sapere di avere una famiglia?! È assurdo! - Disse Much.  
\- È stato un segreto per molti anni. Eravamo fratelli e nessuno di noi lo sapeva.  
\- Fratelli? Chi? - Chiese Much, confuso.  
Meg fissò Archer.  
\- Tu e Guy? Guy è tuo fratello?  
\- Già. E anche Robin.  
Gli altri due lo fissarono allibiti.  
\- Ma come è possibile? Gisborne e Robin non hanno nessuna parentela, in caso contrario lo saprei, servo il mio padrone da anni!  
Archer sorrise, divertito dal loro stupore.  
\- A quanto pare il padre di Robin e la madre di Guy avevano una relazione e io ne sono la prova. Sono entrambi miei fratellastri  
\- Robin non ci ha mai detto nulla in proposito! - Disse Much, ferito.  
\- Era un segreto molto pericoloso. Quando lo hanno scoperto, Robin e Guy hanno aspettato a dirmi la verità perché non sapevano se potevano fidarsi di me.  
\- Avrebbe dovuto dirmelo! - Si lamentò Much.  
\- Credo che Guy non lo abbia ancora detto né a Marian, né a Isabella. Non prendertela, Much, lo ha fatto per proteggervi dallo sceriffo. Era un segreto troppo pericoloso da conoscere.  
\- Ma se era tanto pericoloso perché ora ce lo hai rivelato? - Chiese Meg.  
Archer fissò il mare: da qualche parte, dietro l'orizzonte li aspettava la Terra Santa.  
\- Ho l'impressione che alla fine di questa missione non avrà più importanza proteggere il mio segreto dallo sceriffo: quando tutto sarà finito o sarà morto lui, o lo saremo noi.  
  
Seth guardò il padre con un sorriso impertinente, come per sfidarlo.  
\- Non farlo. - Disse Guy, fingendo di essere minaccioso, ma il bambino non si lasciò intimidire nemmeno per un attimo e colpì l'acqua della vasca con una mano, sollevando spruzzi ovunque.  
Gisborne si scostò una ciocca di capelli bagnati dagli occhi e sorrise.  
\- Ti avevo avvisato. - Disse, poi passò al contrattacco, sollevando con le mani un'onda che inzuppò completamente il bambino.  
Seth riemerse sputacchiando e ridendo.  
\- Pari! Siamo pari! - Gridò, sguazzando allegramente mentre si avvicinava al padre per dargli un bacio sulla guancia.  
Guy sorrise, poi prese un pezzo di sapone e iniziò a strofinare accuratamente i capelli del bambino.  
Seth cercò di protestare, ma fu costretto a rassegnarsi e si dovette accontentare della promessa di poter fare la stessa cosa con i capelli del padre.  
La porta della stanza da bagno si aprì e Guy sussurrò al bambino di restare tranquillo per timore che fosse lo sceriffo, ma sorrise nel vedere il volto familiare di Allan.  
\- Ehi, Giz! - Disse il giovane, entrando con in mano due secchi di acqua calda. Si richiuse la porta alle spalle e si avvicinò alla vasca per versarceli dentro.  
\- Allan! Ero preoccupato.  
\- Lo sceriffo ha detto che visto che deve nutrirmi, tanto vale che mi dia da fare. Mi sta facendo lavorare come servo.  
\- Sempre meglio che come assassino.  
\- Già, non ti invidio, Giz. Ma almeno ti trattano bene. Non avevo mai visto una stanza come questa, con una vasca da bagno scavata nella pietra. E questi cosa sono? Oli profumati?  
\- Così pare. Morire pulito sarà un conforto, non trovi?  
Allan lo guardò, colpito dall'amarezza nel tono di Guy.  
\- Non dire così, in un modo o nell'altro te la caverai. Come sempre. Voglio dire, Giz, quante volte ti abbiamo dato per spacciato? Eppure sei ancora qui.  
\- Tra due giorni dovrò tentare di uccidere il re. Non è un'impresa che dia molte possibilità di sopravvivenza. È piuttosto probabile che io finisca impiccato. - Disse Guy sottovoce, per non farsi sentire da Seth che era impegnato a far navigare nella vasca una ciotola piena di petali di rosa.  
\- Difficile. Ho sentito dire che re Riccardo preferisca altri modi di giustiziare i criminali. In alcuni casi li lascia a morire nel deserto, mentre per i crimini più gravi li fa squartare. Li lega a quattro cavalli, uno per ogni arto e poi…  
\- Allan!  
\- Che c'è, Giz?  
\- So come funziona, non c'è bisogno che me lo ricordi. E anche se non lo avessi saputo lo avrei scoperto tra un paio di giorni.  
Allan si rese conto che Guy era sicuro di morire per mano del re e che forse da parte sua non era stato proprio delicato insistere sui dettagli dei metodi di esecuzione preferiti dal sovrano.  
\- Se c'è qualcuno che può sopravvivere quello sei tu.  
Guy guardò il figlio, assorto nel suo gioco.  
\- L'importante è che sopravvivano _loro_. Promettimelo, Allan, se io non dovessi farcela, fai di tutto per proteggere Marian, Isabella e Seth.  
\- Te lo prometto, ma non servirà. Lo farai tu, ne sono certo. Ma ora è meglio che vada prima che inizino a cercarmi.  
\- Se lo sceriffo dovesse chiedertelo, io ero mezzo addormentato nella vasca. Se dovesse accorgersi che non sono affatto malato se la prenderebbe con Marian.  
\- Tranquillo. Se dovesse chiedermi perché ci ho messo tanto dirò che sono dovuto restare a controllare che non annegassi.  
\- Non esagerare. - Brontolò Guy, ma non appena l'amico fu andato via, non nascose un sorriso.  
Nonostante l'argomento sgradevole di cui avevano parlato, vedere che Allan stava bene e che era sempre il solito lo aveva rassicurato un po'. Si trovò a desiderare che il tempo potesse fermarsi: aveva Marian e suo figlio accanto a sé ed erano più uniti che mai, Isabella per il momento era libera dalla minaccia del marito, Allan era con loro e Guy sapeva che tutti i loro amici erano in salute e non correvano pericoli. Se non avesse avuto solo due giorni, Gisborne avrebbe potuto dire di essere felice.  
Seth reclamò la sua attenzione afferrandogli una ciocca di capelli e Guy chinò la testa in avanti per permettere al figlio di insaponarglieli.  
Negli ultimi mesi non aveva avuto tempo e modo di tagliarli e ora erano più lunghi del solito. A volte Marian scherzava dicendo di essere invidiosa perché probabilmente erano più lunghi dei suoi, ma poi amava passargli le mani tra i capelli, pettinandoli con le dita e divertendosi a giocherellare con le ciocche che gli si arricciavano sul collo.  
Guy pensò che forse dopotutto non li avrebbe tagliati e sorrise tra sé, ma il suo sorriso si spense quando ricordò che molto probabilmente ormai non avrebbe avuto più l'occasione per farlo anche se lo avesse voluto.  
 _Fratelli miei, venite a salvarci, vi prego. Non voglio morire, non voglio perdere tutto questo._  



	65. Pawns on the Chessboard

Isabella restò senza fiato quando una mano che conosceva sin troppo bene le si strinse sulla spalla all'improvviso, stringendo forte.  
Il marito la fece girare su se stessa e la colpì con uno schiaffo tanto violento da farla vacillare, poi la tirò di nuovo verso di sé e alzò di nuovo il braccio per colpire, con un ghigno cattivo dipinto sul volto.  
Isabella sapeva che avrebbe dovuto gridare, chiedere aiuto, ma non riusciva a trovare il fiato per farlo. Chiuse gli occhi, in attesa del colpo successivo, ma Thornton non la toccò di nuovo.  
Riaprì gli occhi, sorpresa dal verso strozzato del marito e lo vide a terra, con Guy sopra di lui che tentava di sbattergli la testa sul pavimento.  
\- Non ti azzardare a toccare mia sorella! - Ringhiò Gisborne e l'altro lo guardò con odio.  
Riuscì ad allontanare Guy con un calcio e stavolta fu lui a colpirlo sul viso con un pugno.  
\- Ammazzerò quella cagna e ti costringerò a guardare. La guarderai morire nel modo più doloroso possibile e poi toccherà a te.  
I due uomini continuarono a lottare, ognuno con il chiaro intento di massacrare l'avversario, e, quando Guy riuscì a stringere le mani intorno al collo di Thornton, l'altro gli puntò un coltello alla gola.  
Entrambi si fermarono, sapendo che non sarebbe stato possibile uccidere l'avversario senza morire a loro volta e in quel momento lo sceriffo entrò nella stanza, seguito da alcune guardie.  
Vaisey osservò i due uomini con aria critica.  
\- Bene, bene, bene. Mi sembra che abbiate ripreso le forze. Su, Thornton, lascia andare Gizzy e tu, Gisborne, ricordati che ho la tua famiglia in ostaggio.  
\- Lo lascerò andare solo dopo avergli tagliato la gola. - Ringhiò Thornton. - E dopo toccherà alla sua cara sorellina.  
\- Certo, fallo pure, figurati quanto mi importa. - Disse lo sceriffo. - Basta che poi tu sia disposto a sostituirlo quando si tratterà di sistemare Riccardo.  
Thornton imprecò, ma staccò la lama dalla gola di Guy, mentre Gisborne non accennò a lasciare la presa.  
\- Gisborne… - Disse lo sceriffo in tono di avvertimento.  
\- Non gli permetterò di fare ancora del male a Isabella!  
\- Non mi interessa dei vostri problemi familiari, ma gli uomini di Thornton mi servono ancora, quindi evita di ucciderlo, oppure sarò io a mettere un cappio al collo all'adorata sorellina, chiaro?  
Guy lo lasciò andare con un'imprecazione.  
\- Se prova solo a toccare di nuovo mia sorella, lo ammazzo.  
\- Pensa ad ammazzare il re, invece. Mi sembra che tu ti sia ripreso abbastanza per fare il tuo dovere.  
\- Non farò nulla senza avere la garanzia che quel porco non si avvicinerà a lei in mia assenza.  
Vaisey guardò i due uomini.  
In altre circostanze non avrebbe chiesto di meglio di restare a guardare mentre si ammazzavano a vicenda, ma per il momento gli servivano entrambi.  
\- Bene, Gizzy, faremo così: quando tu e la tua amichetta lebbrosa andrete in missione, chiuderò la tua sorellina e il moccioso in una stanza e ti darò la chiave. Se tornerai vittorioso potrai liberarli, ma se fallisci o ti fai ammazzare, darò fuoco alla casa e moriranno tutti e due come topi in trappola.  
Thornton guardò Guy e Isabella con odio, ma accettò di seguire lo sceriffo.  
\- Voglio la testa di Gisborne. - Disse rabbiosamente, pulendosi con il dorso della mano il sangue che colava dal labbro spaccato.  
\- Oh, l'avrai. - Disse Vaisey in tono noncurante. - Credi davvero che abbia qualche speranza di uccidere il re e sopravvivere? Se riuscisse a tornare indietro vivo non mi servirà più, potrai fare quello che vorrai con lui e con la tua cara mogliettina.  
Thornton sogghignò.  
\- Credo proprio che farò fuori lei per prima e poi potrei prendermi la donna di Gisborne come nuova moglie. Credo che lo lascerò vivere abbastanza a lungo da vedere la sua amata finire tra le mie braccia.  
Vaisey sorrise. Quel progetto non gli dispiaceva affatto: Gisborne si era ribellato e aveva provato a ricattarlo, meritava di soffrire come il cane che era.  
  
Marian corse da Guy, con Seth in braccio. Il bambino singhiozzava terrorizzato e pianse ancora più forte nel vedere il sangue sul viso del padre.  
Gisborne lo prese tra le braccia per cercare di rassicurarlo, mentre Marian gli premeva un fazzoletto pulito sul taglio che si era fatto sulla fronte.  
\- Stai bene? - Chiese, preoccupata.  
\- Niente di grave. Quel bastardo ha le mani pesanti, ma stavolta gli ho ricordato cosa significa provare a picchiare un avversario in grado di difendersi.  
\- Avrei voluto poter fare qualcosa per aiutarti, ma non potevo lasciare Seth da solo, era terrorizzato e avevo paura che Thornton potesse fargli del male. Ci siamo rifugiati dietro il letto, al riparo.  
Guy le sorrise.  
\- Hai fatto bene.  
Restituì Seth a Marian e si chinò sulla sorella che stava singhiozzando sommessamente, rannicchiata in un angolo.  
\- Non ti toccherà più.  
Isabella si aggrappò al fratello.  
\- Ti ucciderà, Guy! Lo farà alla prima occasione! Vorrà vendicarsi e lui non si dimentica mai di un torto subito!  
Gisborne le accarezzò i capelli per calmarla. Avrebbe voluto dirle che sarebbe andato tutto bene, ma non poteva farlo senza mentire.  
La guidò fino al letto e la fece sedere, poi sia lui che Marian la imitarono sistemandosi ai suoi fianchi, mentre Seth tese le braccia alla zia e si arrampicò sulle sue gambe, porgendole il fazzoletto umidiccio e sgualcito con cui si era appena asciugato le lacrime e soffiato il naso.  
\- Non piangere più, zia Isabella. Ora sei al sicuro. - Disse, ripetendo le parole che Marian gli aveva sussurrato poco prima.  
Isabella prese il fazzoletto con due dita, ma si ritrovò a sorridere davanti all'aria seria del bambino e lo strinse per baciarlo sulla guancia, poi guardò Guy.  
\- Ti somiglia così tanto… Quando eravamo piccoli mi difendevi sempre, anche quando sapevi che avresti finito per farti male anche tu.  
\- Non avrei mai dovuto smettere di farlo.  
\- Quanto mi sei mancato, fratello… In tutti questi anni mi ero convinta di odiarti, ma in realtà una piccola parte di me sperava ancora che tu venissi a salvarmi. E ogni volta che lui mi picchiava ti odiavo di più perché ancora una volta non eri arrivato per difendermi.  
Guy chinò la testa, ma Isabella gli mise una mano sul braccio.  
\- Ma ora sei qui. Mi hai salvata ancora una volta.  
Gisborne sospirò.  
\- Ma non potrò farlo se verrò ucciso. Ascoltami, Isabella, è importante. Quando io e Marian andremo a uccidere il re, cercherò di lasciare la chiave della tua stanza ad Allan. Non appena ne avrete l'occasione, tu e Seth dovrete cercare di fuggire. Non importa dove andrete, l'importante è che riusciate ad allontanarvi dallo sceriffo e da Thornton. Allan vi proteggerà, ma se non fosse in grado di farlo dovrai essere coraggiosa e cavartela da sola. Se sopravviverò riuscirò a trovarti, ma se non dovessi farcela ti chiedo di prenderti cura di Seth. Robin non smetterà di cercarti finché non ti avrà ritrovata, ne sono certo, perciò non avere paura e non arrenderti.  
\- Guy, non dire così, questo sembra un addio…  
\- Forse lo è, ma anche se dovessi morire tu non essere triste. Salvati e salva mio figlio, è tutto quello che posso desiderare.  
Guy abbracciò sia la sorella che Seth, stretto in mezzo a loro, e per un po' rimasero così, senza bisogno di dire altro.  
Marian guardò Guy che stringeva così disperatamente il figlio e la sorella e le venne allo stesso tempo voglia di piangere e di uccidere lo sceriffo.  
Non era giusto, Guy era cambiato, voleva solo vivere in pace e invece lo sceriffo lo costringeva a quella missione suicida. L'unica magra consolazione era che almeno Marian avrebbe potuto restargli accanto e condividere la fine con lui, se proprio non erano destinati a passare la vita insieme.  
\- Isabella… - Disse Guy, staccandosi dalla sorella. - Sii forte, sorella mia. Hai due bambini da proteggere, il mio e il tuo e so che hai la forza di farlo. Fai di tutto per scappare, se ci riuscirai avremo qualche possibilità anche noi. Se voi non sarete più in ostaggio, potremo difenderci e ribellarci allo sceriffo.  
Uno dei soldati bussò e si affacciò alla porta, guardando Guy e Marian.  
\- Voi due, è ora. Lo sceriffo vuole vedervi.  
Guy guardò il figlio e la sorella, come per imprimersi i loro volti nella mente, sfiorò con un bacio la fronte di entrambi, poi prese per mano Marian e insieme seguirono il soldato.  
  
Vaisey alzò lo sguardo dalla mappa che stava esaminando nel sentire la porta che si apriva e vide entrare Gisborne, mano nella mano con Marian.  
Li guardò con disgusto.  
\- Credete di essere a un appuntamento romantico per caso? Tra poco ci chiederete di non guardare perché così potrete baciarvi?  
Guy fissò Vaisey per un attimo, poi si voltò a guardare Marian e incontrò un lampo di divertimento nello sguardo della ragazza. Le sorrise e la attirò a sé, trascinandola in un bacio appassionato.  
Quando le loro labbra si separarono, Guy rivolse uno sguardo sfrontato allo sceriffo.  
\- No signore, possiamo baciarci anche sotto i vostri occhi, non abbiamo nulla da nascondere.  
Vaisey lo guardò per un attimo chiedendosi se Gisborne volesse provocarlo o se fosse impazzito del tutto e concludendo che molto probabilmente era un misto di entrambe le cose.  
Spostò lo sguardo su Thornton e su Bennet, seduti ai due capi del tavolo su cui Vaisey aveva steso alcune mappe. Thornton fissava Gisborne con aria omicida e lo sceriffo sapeva che stava tenendo a bada l'ira solo perché sapeva che comunque Gisborne non avrebbe avuto scampo dopo la missione.  
Bennet invece teneva lo sguardo fisso sul tavolo con aria infelice e Vaisey si chiese per l'ennesima volta perché si fosse trascinato dietro quell'idiota.  
Per i soldi ovviamente.  
Bennet era un debole e un cretino, non era stato capace di farsi rispettare nemmeno dalla figlia, ma era ricco e poteva disporre di un buon numero di uomini e la sua scarsa intelligenza lo rendeva facilmente manipolabile.  
\- Basta con le idiozie, Gisborne! Voi due avete un lavoro da fare, avvicinatevi al tavolo.  
Vaisey indicò un punto sulla mappa.  
\- Questo è l'accampamento del re. Voi due dovrete raggiungerlo e infiltrarvi al suo interno, approfittando della prima occasione per farlo fuori.  
\- Come?  
Vaisey fece un cenno e uno dei soldati si fece avanti con in mano una cotta di maglia e la tunica bianca della guardia personale del re.  
\- Secondo te, Gizzy?  
\- E Marian? Farà finta di essere un soldato anche lei?  
\- Farle tagliare di nuovo i capelli potrebbe essere soddisfacente, ma sarebbe poco credibile. - Vaisey fece avvicinare un servo e si fece consegnare un vestito sin troppo appariscente che lanciò alla ragazza. - Questo le si addice molto di più, non trovi? È un travestimento perfetto, la servetta svergognata che scalda le notti solitarie del suo padrone partito per la guerra. Del resto è quello che è, no? La tua sgualdrina.  
Guy fu tentato di attaccare lo sceriffo, ma Marian gli strinse la mano per fargli capire che non doveva perdere la calma.  
\- E le armi? - Disse invece. - Come dovremmo uccidere il re senza armi?  
Vaisey sogghignò e un terzo soldato portò una spada, un pugnale e un arco saraceno con una faretra piena di frecce.  
\- Non ti illudere, Gizzy, prendi pure queste armi, ma se solo provi a fare qualche scherzo, i miei uomini hanno l'ordine di uccidere il tuo cucciolo.  
\- E io? Come vi aspettate che uccida il re? - Chiese Marian. - Di certo non posso portare una spada o un arco, vestita così.  
\- Le tue armi saranno molto più subdole, signorinella: pugnali che puoi nasconderti addosso e una boccetta di veleno. Puoi usarlo per avvelenare una lama e dare al re una morte lenta e dolorosa, oppure farglielo bere tutto per una fine istantanea. A te la scelta, a noi basta vederlo morto.  
Guy e Marian annuirono.  
\- La chiave, signore. - Disse Guy. - Quella della stanza di mia sorella.  
Vaisey lo osservò per qualche attimo, poi fece dondolare davanti a lui una chiave appesa a uno spago.  
Guy la afferrò e se la fece scivolare intorno al collo, poi prese divisa e armi e lasciò che i soldati li accompagnassero in un'altra stanza per cambiarsi e prepararsi.  
  
Allan scivolò in silenzio attraverso le stanze silenziose della casa, ringraziando il cielo che lo considerassero così poco importante da non sentire la necessità di sorvegliarlo a vista. Stringeva in mano una chiave legata a uno spago, tanto forte che gli doleva il palmo.  
_Giz, non preoccuparti, libererò tua sorella e tuo figlio._  
Gisborne era riuscito a fargli scivolare in mano quella chiave pochi secondi prima di uscire di casa, scortato da un gruppo di uomini armati. Guy indossava una divisa bianca della guardia del re, mentre Marian lo seguiva qualche passo indietro, conciata come la più svergognata delle ragazze di taverna.  
Allan pensò che non aveva mai visto Gisborne indossare abiti tanto chiari e si ripromise di prenderlo un po' in giro sulla monotonia del suo guardaroba, se fossero stati tanti fortunati da sopravvivere entrambi.  
Si concentrò sul suo compito: doveva portare via da lì Seth e Isabella e trovare loro un rifugio sicuro e poi avvertire Guy che la sua famiglia era in salvo.  
Finora stava andando tutto bene, si disse, e, non appena ebbe finito di pensarlo, sentì i passi pesanti di soldati che si avvicinavano lungo il corridoio.  
Allan non aveva vie di fuga se non la stanza di Isabella. Forse, se fosse entrato in fretta e avesse richiuso la porta, le guardie non si sarebbero accorte di nulla.  
Si sbrigò a entrare, fece cenno a Isabella e Seth di fare silenzio e girò di nuovo la chiave.  
Isabella mise una mano sulla bocca di Seth e si avvicinò in punta di piedi alla porta per ascoltare.  
I soldati si erano fermati proprio lì davanti e avevano scaricato a terra qualcosa, spingendolo davanti alla porta con un tonfo.  
\- Va bene così? - Chiese un uomo.  
\- Dovrebbe bastare.  
\- La paglia brucerà in fretta. Non vorrei essere nei panni dei prigionieri se Gisborne dovesse fallire.  
L'altro scoppiò a ridere.  
\- Cosa c'è di tanto divertente?  
\- Se ci tieni alle tue cose, faresti meglio ad andarle a prendere. Lo sceriffo ha ordinato di bruciare tutto in ogni caso per nascondere le prove.  
\- Quando?  
\- Ora. Tanto, quando Gisborne lo scoprirà, sempre che sopravviva, sarà troppo tardi.  
Allan e Isabella si scambiarono uno sguardo disperato nel sentire un crepitio sommesso oltre la porta: i soldati avevano appiccato il fuoco.  
Erano in trappola.  



	66. No Friend Will Be Left Behind

Allan guardò Isabella. La donna aveva iniziato a tremare e sembrava pietrificata dal terrore.  
\- No. No! Non il fuoco! Spegnilo, ti prego Guy, fallo smettere di bruciare! Salvali!  
\- Ehi. Guarda che Giz non è qui, dubito che possa fare qualcosa per aiutarci adesso.  
Isabella si accigliò nel sentire le parole di Allan, ma sembrò tornare un po' in sé.  
Prese in braccio Seth, stringendolo per rassicurarlo e trovare a sua volta un po' di conforto.  
\- Cosa facciamo? Moriremo bruciati! Non possiamo uscire dalla finestra!  
Allan guardò le sbarre di ferro che bloccavano la finestra, poi sorrise alla donna e al bambino.  
\- Usciremo dalla porta, ho la chiave.  
\- Ma c'è il fuoco!  
\- Quella coperta! - Allan indicò il letto. - Bagniamola e usiamola per attraversare le fiamme.  
Isabella rabbrividì a quell'idea, ma si affrettò a inzuppare la coperta nell'acqua del catino.  
Allan prese Seth dalle braccia di Isabella, poi mise un braccio intorno alla vita della donna per sostenerla e guidarla e, dopo essersi avvolti nella coperta bagnata, attraversarono insieme il muro di fuoco.  
Trascinò la donna fino al cortile e sospirò di sollievo nel notare che i soldati dello sceriffo erano già andati via, convinti di aver svolto il loro lavoro. Allan si sistemò Seth a cavallo sulle spalle, prese Isabella per mano e si inoltrò nel labirinto di vicoli della città.  
Camminarono finché non furono sicuri di essersi allontanati abbastanza, poi Allan individuò una locanda e prese una delle camere al secondo piano.  
\- Dove hai trovato i soldi per pagarla? - Chiese Isabella e Allan sogghignò.  
\- Un tempo ero uno degli uomini di Robin Hood ed ero piuttosto bravo a rubare ai ricchi, certe cose non si dimenticano.  
Isabella sorrise leggermente.  
\- E ora cosa facciamo? Devi aiutare Guy!  
Allan annuì.  
\- Voi due restate qui e chiudetevi dentro, io cercherò di raggiungerlo al campo del re sperando di arrivare in tempo. Porterò qui lui e Marian e poi penso che torneremo in Inghilterra in qualche modo.  
\- Sbrigati, allora!  
\- Voi non aprite a nessuno, mi raccomando.  
Allan uscì dall'edificio mescolandosi alla folla dei vicoli, poi iniziò a correre verso il campo del re: doveva raggiungere Guy prima che cercasse di uccidere il re.  
  
Gisborne sussultò quando Marian gli sfiorò la spalla con la mano, ma non si voltò a guardarla e continuò a fingere di essere occupato a pulire e a controllare l'affilatura della spada.  
Si era seduto in un punto del campo un po' in disparte, vicino alle tende e stava fingendo di essere un soldato impegnato a controllare il proprio equipaggiamento. In attesa di fare la propria mossa, doveva studiare le abitudini del campo e i punti deboli nella sorveglianza che gli avrebbero potuto permettere di avvicinarsi al re.  
Marian era in piedi accanto a lui, pronta a passargli lo straccio per pulire la spada o per versargli un bicchiere di vino.  
Ogni tanto i soldati che passavano rivolgevano uno sguardo lascivo alla ragazza, ma nessuno sembrava essere insospettito dalla sua presenza, né da quella di Guy.  
\- Come facciamo? - Chiese Marian sottovoce e Guy sospirò.  
Non lo sapeva.  
Il re era ben protetto e qualsiasi attacco avventato sarebbe risultato in una fine prematura per l'assalitore. Se dovevano uccidere re Riccardo, dovevano trovare il modo giusto per farlo.  
\- Vieni qui, siediti accanto a me.  
Marian obbedì e Guy le mise un braccio intorno alle spalle in maniera possessiva, attirandola a sé per baciarla sul collo.  
Marian chiuse gli occhi e si appoggiò a lui.  
\- Pensi che Robin verrà ad aiutarci?  
Guy scosse la testa.  
\- Verrà. Ma non in tempo. Non per noi, almeno, ma spero che riesca almeno a salvare Seth e Isabella.  
\- Allora domani potremmo essere morti.  
\- Non volevo che finisse così. Perdonami, Marian, ti sto trascinando a fondo con me.  
La ragazza si alzò in piedi e si mise di fronte a Guy per guardarlo in faccia.  
\- Non l'ho detto per farti sentire in colpa, sciocco. - Disse con dolcezza, poi gli sorrise e sedette sulle gambe di Guy, sfiorandogli il petto con una mano. - Se dobbiamo morire non voglio avere rimpianti.  
Gisborne fece scorrere le dita sulla schiena della ragazza e Marian si strinse a lui con un piccolo brivido.  
\- Alla fine pare che non riusciremo a sposarci... Ho giurato a me stesso che ti avrei rispettata fino ad allora...  
Marian lo zittì chiudendogli la bocca con la sua e trascinandolo in un bacio disperato che lasciò entrambi ansimanti.  
\- Smettila, Guy. Non saremo sposati, ma è come se lo fossimo. Non sarà _questo_ a farci finire all'inferno. È quello che voglio e so che lo desideri anche tu. E poi sarebbe strano, non trovi? - La ragazza abbassò la voce in un tono malizioso. - Un soldato che si porta in guerra la propria servetta compiacente e poi non si approfitta di lei? Poco credibile, no?  
Guy ridacchiò e la baciò di nuovo.  
Forse, pensò, Marian aveva ragione. Non avevano più molto tempo in questo mondo e quello che stavano per fare avrebbe chiuso loro le porte del paradiso per l'eternità. Se volevano avere almeno un po' di felicità dalla vita, dovevano prenderla finché erano in tempo.  
Il re e lo sceriffo potevano aspettare, un po' del tempo che restava doveva essere solo per lui e Marian.  
\- Nel mio cuore tu _sei_ mia moglie. - Disse in un sussurro e la ragazza annuì.  
\- E allora va bene così. Credi che quella tenda sia vuota?  
Guy si alzò in piedi tenendola tra le braccia e le sorrise.  
\- Che ne dici di scoprirlo?  
Marian lo baciò ancora e Gisborne la portò fino alla tenda senza staccarsi da lei. Entrando, Guy inciampò su una borsa di cuoio che il proprietario della tenda doveva aver lasciato a terra e cadde in avanti, trascinando Marian con sé.  
La ragazza ridacchiò, ma non permise a Guy di rialzarsi, attirandolo in una nuova serie di baci. La sabbia sotto di loro era morbida e tiepida e Marian pensò che le era capitato di dormire in letti peggiori.  
Sentì la mano di Guy che cercava i lacci del suo vestito e trattenne il respiro, emozionata.  
\- Mi dispiace interrompervi, davvero, ma temo che non ci sia tempo. - Disse una voce dal fondo della tenda, facendoli sobbalzare.  
Guy si rialzò da terra in un attimo e fece per estrarre la spada, poi riconobbe la persona che aveva parlato.  
\- Allan!  
\- È una nuova tecnica per uccidere il re? - Chiese Allan con un sogghigno.  
\- Piantala, Allan! - Ringhiò Guy, per nascondere l'imbarazzo, poi guardò l'amico, ansiosamente. - Ci sei riuscito? Li hai liberati?  
\- Seth e tua sorella sono al sicuro in una stanza di una locanda, ma non per merito dello sceriffo.  
\- Cosa intendi?  
\- Non ha rispettato i patti, come sei andato via ha ordinato di dare fuoco alla casa! Se non mi avessi lasciato la chiave, la tua famiglia non avrebbe avuto scampo.  
Guy impallidì al pensiero del rischio corso da Seth e Isabella, poi si affrettò a raccogliere le armi che aveva lasciato cadere a terra poco prima.  
\- Direi che questo annulla qualsiasi promessa fatta allo sceriffo. Andiamo via di qui prima che si accorgano di noi.  
  
Thornton raggiunse di corsa lo sceriffo, imprecando.  
\- Gisborne sta scappando! Lui e la donna si stanno allontanando dal campo.  
\- Se non si trattasse di Gisborne direi che si è accorto di valutare la sua vita di più di quella dei suoi parenti, ma Gizzy non è così furbo. Se ha deciso di scappare deve aver scoperto in qualche modo che la sua famigliola non esiste più, ma come?  
Vaisey si avvicinò alla sommità della duna da cui poteva avere una visuale dall'alto sul campo del re e individuò subito i fuggitivi.  
Gisborne e la ragazza erano accompagnati da un terzo uomo e lo sceriffo riconobbe Allan.  
Ecco la risposta.  
Vaisey si rimproverò per aver sottovalutato il giovane e si rivolse bruscamente a un gruppo di soldati.  
\- Seguiteli, ma aspettate ad agire finché non saranno lontani dal campo, non vogliamo attirare l'attenzione del re. Ah, non mi importa del servitore, ma voglio Gisborne e la ragazza vivi.  
Thornton, Bennet, con me! Se non abbiamo più i nostri assassini dovremo agire in un altro modo.  
  
Marian si ritrovò a sorridere, raggiante.  
Solo pochi minuti prima era stata convinta di essere destinata a morire insieme a Guy, ma ora che lo sceriffo non aveva più ostaggi, loro avevano una possibilità.  
\- Allan, non sono mai stata tanto contenta di rivederti!  
\- Anche se vi ho interrotti? Mi sembravate piuttosto “presi”, prima.  
Marian arrossì e Gisborne gli lanciò un'occhiataccia, ma non dissero altro perché Guy si accorse delle guardie dello sceriffo che si avvicinavano a loro, mescolate alla folla.  
\- Si sono accorti della nostra fuga! - Disse Marian.  
\- Lo temevo, lo sceriffo non ci avrebbe lasciati agire senza sorvegliarci in qualche modo.  
Accelerarono il passo, cercando di mescolarsi alla gente. Passando accanto ad alcuni fili dei panni, Allan afferrò tre vesti locali e ne passò due a Guy e Marian.  
\- Così attiriamo troppo l'attenzione, mettetele sopra i vestiti.  
Marian si affrettò a farlo, poi si rivolse agli altri due.  
\- Dividiamoci, da soli sarà più facile sfuggire ai soldati.  
Guy esitò, riluttante all'idea di lasciarla sola, ma si costrinse ad annuire. Marian aveva ragione, separati avrebbero avuto più possibilità.  
\- Ritroviamoci alla locanda, ma solo se siamo assolutamente certi di non essere seguiti. Se lo sceriffo pensa che Seth e Isabella siano morti nell'incendio, non deve scoprire che sono vivi.  
  
Isabella scostò una ciocca di capelli dalla fronte del bambino addormentato, poi si coprì il viso con le mani e iniziò a piangere in silenzio.  
Aveva paura e si sentiva responsabile per Seth. A quell'ora Guy poteva essere già morto, pensò con una fitta al cuore, e allora cosa avrebbe fatto lei, da sola in una terra ostile e straniera con un bambino di cui prendersi cura?  
Un tempo, realizzò all'improvviso, quando vagavano per le strade della Francia, era stata lei la bambina da proteggere, lei la responsabilità troppo pesante per le spalle di Guy.  
Isabella lo aveva odiato per averla venduta a Thornton, ma solo ora che sentiva di dover proteggere Seth riusciva a capire veramente quello che doveva aver provato suo fratello in quegli anni infelici.  
E all'epoca era solo un ragazzino…  
 _Fratello mio, ora capisco. Ora capisco davvero. Ti prego, non morire, Guy. Torna da me. Torna da tuo figlio..._  
Si concesse di piangere senza trattenersi, singhiozzando senza fare rumore per non svegliare Seth, poi, esausta e svuotata, si era asciugata gli occhi e aveva fatto un respiro profondo.  
Aveva pianto, si era disperata e ora era arrivato il momento di essere forte. Guy si era preso cura di lei per tre anni e ora toccava a lei proteggere il figlio di suo fratello.  
 _Se lui non tornerà, lo crescerò insieme al mio._  
Un bussare frenetico alla porta la fece sussultare e Isabella trattenne il fiato, terrorizzata.  
Erano le guardie dello sceriffo? L'avevano ritrovata?  
\- Apri Isabella, sono io!  
La donna si lasciò sfuggire un grido di gioia e spalancò la porta.  
\- Guy!  
Gisborne entrò di corsa nella stanza e si richiuse la porta alle spalle e strinse la sorella in un abbraccio disperato, scoppiando a piangere.  
\- Pensavo che non vi avrei più rivisti!  
Isabella passò una mano tra i capelli del fratello, preoccupata perché non era abituata a vederlo piangere.  
\- Lo hai fatto? Hai ucciso il re?  
Guy scosse la testa e le sorrise tra le lacrime.  
\- No. Allan ci ha fermati in tempo.  
\- A quanto pare entrambi dobbiamo la vita ad Allan. Dov'è adesso? E Marian?  
\- Ci siamo separati per sfuggire alle guardie dello sceriffo, verranno qui non appena sarà sicuro farlo.  
Un leggero bussare sembrò voler sottolineare le sue parole.  
\- Guy, sei qui?  
Gisborne aprì la porta e Marian scivolò nella stanza e tra le braccia di Guy.  
Si baciarono, felici e sollevati di essere riusciti a mettersi in salvo entrambi, poi Guy si avvicinò alla finestra, badando a non farsi vedere dall'esterno, e iniziò a scrutare la strada, in attesa di scorgere Allan.  
Attese a lungo, sentendosi sempre più inquieto, poi lo vide mentre correva lungo la strada, ancora inseguito dalle guardie. Allan non cercò di raggiungere la locanda, ma provò a infilarsi in un vicolo laterale, solo per vedersi tagliare la strada da una delle guardie. Alla fine fu costretto a fermarsi, circondato da una decina di soldati armati.  
\- No! - Disse Guy, soffocando un'imprecazione.  
Marian e Isabella si avvicinarono per guardare la scena, angosciate.  
\- È spacciato. - Sussurrò Isabella. - Non può scappare in nessun modo…  
Marian sentì un fruscio al suo fianco e vide che Guy aveva impugnato l'arco.  
Lo guardò, allibita.  
\- Cosa vuoi fare? Non puoi aiutarlo!  
\- Allan è un amico. Non ho intenzione di abbandonarlo.  
\- Ma come puoi farlo?! Anche se riuscissi a colpire qualcuno dei soldati, gli altri uccideranno Allan e poi verranno direttamente qui! Se ti fai vedere, metterai in pericolo anche Seth!  
\- Basta che io li abbatta tutti e dieci, no?  
Sia Marian che Isabella lo guardarono come se fosse impazzito.  
\- Guy, non sei Robin Hood! Sono troppi, troppo lontani e la strada è piena di gente! - Disse Marian, disperatamente.  
Gisborne la guardò, serio.  
\- Robin non è l'unico bravo arciere esistente al mondo, sai? - Le rivolse un sorriso compiaciuto e si mise davanti alla finestra, tendendo l'arco. - Hai mai sentito parlare del Guardiano Notturno?  
Marian rimase a guardarlo, incapace di rispondergli per lo stupore e Guy lasciò partire la prima freccia.  



	67. All the Truth

Allan guardò i soldati che lo circondavano, convinto che per lui fosse arrivata la fine.  
Non aveva speranza di sopraffare le guardie dello sceriffo, non quando era disarmato ed erano in dieci a circondarlo.  
Rimase fermo a fissarli. Potevano ucciderlo, ma non avrebbe dato loro la soddisfazione di chiedere pietà o di implorare per aver salva la vita.  
Uno dei soldati si avvicinò con la spada sguainata e Allan pensò che gli restavano pochi attimi da vivere, ma l'uomo cadde a terra, trafitto da una freccia. Subito dopo altri due soldati furono abbattuti e poi anche gli altri, uno a uno senza che avessero il tempo di reagire.  
Solo un uomo, il più lontano, riuscì a spostarsi quasi in tempo e la freccia lo colpì al braccio. Il soldato non perse tempo e fuggì mescolandosi alla gente che affollava la strada.  
Allan, rimasto solo in mezzo al cerchio delle guardie cadute, si guardò intorno cercando il punto da cui erano partite le frecce e vide Guy alla finestra della locanda.  
  
Gisborne si mise l'arco a tracolla e lanciò un'occhiata a Marian e Isabella. Tutte e due le donne lo fissavano, allibite, e Guy sapeva che nel giro di pochi istanti avrebbero iniziato a tempestarlo di domande, perciò alzò una mano per bloccarle.  
\- Ora non c'è tempo. Dobbiamo andare via di qui.  
Si avvicinò al letto e prese in braccio il figlio addormentato, poi corse fuori dalla stanza, seguito da Marian e Isabella.  
Allan li raggiunse sulla porta della locanda, affannato per la corsa e per lo spavento provato.  
\- Ehi, Giz! Mi hai salvato il collo, grazie!  
\- Andiamo, uno di loro è fuggito, chiamerà rinforzi e tornerà a cercarci. Dobbiamo sparire prima che arrivino.  
Corsero via, perdendosi nel labirinto di vicoli e si fermarono solo quando furono sicuri di essersi allontanati abbastanza. La zona in cui si erano inoltrati era piuttosto decadente e c'erano varie casupole vuote e chiaramente abbandonate.  
Gisborne ne scelse una che aveva ancora una porta abbastanza solida e vi fece entrare gli altri. Quando furono tutti dentro, sbarrò la porta e vi si appoggiò con la schiena, lasciandosi scivolare a terra fino a sedersi sul pavimento coperto di sabbia.  
Sospirò di sollievo e poi scoppiò a ridere.  
\- A quanto pare ce l'abbiamo fatta, siamo sfuggiti allo sceriffo!  
Marian si fece avanti e si fermò di fronte a lui.  
\- Tu… Tu sei il Guardiano Notturno! - Esclamò. - Come è possibile, Guy, l'impostore eri tu?!  
Gisborne le sorrise.  
\- Già.  
\- Mi hai mentito… Mi hai mentito per tutto questo tempo! Credo che tu mi debba molte spiegazioni! - Gridò, furiosa e Guy la guardò.  
\- E tu lo hai baciato. Hai baciato _me_ , ma pensavi che fosse un altro. _Questo_ come lo spieghi?  
Marian arrossì, ricordando fin troppo bene la vergogna che aveva provato per quel comportamento indecente, ma si sentiva troppo ferita dalle bugie di Guy per ammetterlo.  
\- Io ho baciato il Guardiano Notturno perché _tu_ ti eri portato a letto quella donna. Puoi negarlo, forse?!  
\- Meg? Non c'è mai stato nulla con Meg!  
\- Però la chiami per nome. E poi ho vi visto mentre vi baciavate!  
\- Lei ha baciato me e non c'è stato altro. Tu non avresti dovuto essere in un posto del genere da sola e di notte!  
\- Perché? Perché sono una donna?! E comunque stavamo parlando di te.  
\- Io non ti ho mai tradita, _mai_!  
\- E come lo spieghi il segno che avevi sul collo, allora? Chi te lo ha fatto?!  
Marian si voltò a guardare Allan che aveva iniziato a ridere senza riuscire a riprendere fiato.  
\- E tu cosa ci trovi di tanto divertente?!  
\- Giz, dille _chi_ ti aveva dato quel morso.  
\- Si, bravo, dimmi chi è stato!  
Guy arrossì.  
\- Lo sceriffo. - Disse controvoglia e Marian lo fissò.  
\- Lo sceriffo?  
\- Io e Robin eravamo entrati nel castello per salvare Djaq e mentre fuggivamo, lo sceriffo mi ha dato un morso. Ma io gli ho rotto il naso.  
\- Tu e Robin?  
Isabella si tolse dal collo la piastrina di legno che aveva preso al fratello durante la traversata e gliela lanciò.  
\- Questa è tua, no?  
\- Ce l'avevi tu? Credevo di averla persa.  
Marian fissò la targhetta, incredula.  
- _Tu_ fai parte della banda di Robin? Ma se vi odiate!  
Guy scosse la testa.  
\- Non più.  
\- Robin e Giz sono amici. - Confermò Allan. - Da un bel po' di tempo ormai. Più di un anno, direi.  
Marian guardò Guy, con le lacrime agli occhi.  
\- C'è stata qualche volta in cui mi hai raccontato la verità? O tutto quello che mi hai detto era una bugia? Mi ami davvero o mi hai mentito anche su quello?  
Gisborne si avvicinò a lei e le mise le mani sulle spalle.  
\- No! Di quello non devi mai dubitare! Se ho mentito l'ho fatto solo per proteggerti! - Guy arrossì un po' e distolse lo sguardo. - Anche se nel caso del Guardiano Notturno confesso che ho mantenuto il segreto anche perché... mi piaceva.  
Marian ripensò a quando era lei ad agire di notte nei panni del Guardiano Notturno, al brivido di eccitazione di fronte al pericolo e all'enorme senso di libertà che provava.  
\- Credo di capirti. - Concesse, con un piccolo sorriso e Guy le sorrise a sua volta.  
\- Allora, pensi di potermi perdonare?  
\- Davvero non mi hai mai tradita?  
\- Ho baciato Annie e ho dormito accanto a lei la notte in cui è morta. Ma questo non te l'ho mai nascosto.  
Marian annuì.  
\- Nessun'altra?  
\- No.  
\- Dove andavi di notte? A volte la tua stanza a Locksley era vuota.  
\- Pensavi che fossi con un'altra donna?  
\- Sì.  
\- E non mi hai mai chiesto spiegazioni?  
\- No.  
\- Perché?  
\- Avevo paura di quello che avresti potuto rispondere. Avevo paura di perderti.  
Guy la abbracciò stretta, commosso.  
\- Sei l'unico amore della mia vita e ti amerò per sempre. Ci sei solo tu, non dubitarne mai più. E se ci tieni a saperlo, ero con Robin. E fidati, di lui non hai alcun motivo di essere gelosa.  
Marian sorrise, stretta a lui, mentre Isabella scosse la testa.  
\- Da piccolo non eri così bugiardo, Guy.  
\- Anche perché tu raccontavi abbastanza bugie per tutti e due.  
Guy fece un sospiro.  
\- Però è un sollievo aver detto la verità, era da un bel po' che volevo farlo.  
\- Mi hai raccontato tutto, ora? Non ci sono più segreti tra noi? - Chiese Marian.  
\- A dire il vero c'è ancora una cosa. Riguarda anche te, Isabella.  
Le due donne lo guardarono.  
\- Cosa?  
\- Archer.  
\- Che c'entra Archer ora? Anche lui è un membro della banda di Robin Hood?  
\- Non proprio. Archer è il nostro fratellastro. Mio, tuo e di Robin.  
Marian e Isabella lo fissarono, ancora più stupite.  
\- Come è possibile, Guy?  
\- Tuo e di Robin?  
\- Nostra madre, suo padre.  
\- La mamma non avrebbe mai tradito nostro padre! - Disse Isabella, sconvolta.  
\- È successo quando lo credevamo morto. Io sapevo della loro relazione, ma non di Archer. - Guy la guardò, osservando la curva della sua pancia che iniziava ad arrotondarsi. - A quanto pare le donne della nostra famiglia sono irresistibilmente attratte dai Locksley.  
\- Ma intanto eri tu quello che incontrava Robin in piena notte, Giz. - Disse Allan, ridacchiando.  
Marian sospirò.  
\- Qualcos'altro? Altre menzogne da confessare?  
\- Le tue frittelle. Sono terribili.  
La ragazza lo guardò per un lungo attimo, poi scoppiò a ridere.  
\- Altro?  
\- No.  
\- Allora credo che ti sposerò lo stesso.  



	68. Confession

Allan rientrò nella casupola portando una bracciata di paglia e la mise sul mucchio di quella che aveva portato poco prima, poi si tolse la veste saracena che aveva indossato sopra ai propri vestiti fino a quel momento e la stese sulla paglia.  
\- Quello è il mio letto? - Chiese Seth, curioso.  
Quando Allan gli rispose di sì, il bambino saltò sul giaciglio e si rotolò nella paglia, ridendo.  
Marian e Guy ritornarono con un sacco pieno di cibo e un'espressione soddisfatta.  
\- Avete fame? - Chiese Guy, appoggiando il sacco a terra davanti a Isabella e Seth smise di giocare con la paglia per avventarsi sul cibo.  
\- Suppongo che questo sia un sì. - Commentò Marian, guardando il bambino che mangiava come un lupetto famelico.  
Isabella prese un pezzo di pane e guardò il fratello.  
\- Come avete fatto a procurarvi tutta questa roba?  
\- Giz è il Guardiano Notturno, Marian anche. Lavorando insieme mi sorprende che non abbiano portato via tutta la merce del mercato.  
\- Non appena ne avremo la possibilità la risarciremo. - Disse Guy, sedendosi anche lui per mangiare.  
\- Cosa faremo, ora? - Chiese Isabella, preoccupata.  
\- E cosa vuoi fare? Torneremo in Inghilterra in qualche modo. - Rispose Allan, ma Guy scosse la testa.  
\- Non è così facile. Lo sceriffo vorrà vendicarsi per aver sventato i suoi piani. Temo per la sicurezza dei nostri cari.  
\- Credete che cercherà comunque di uccidere il re? - Chiese Marian.  
\- Forse. Ma di sicuro mio marito farà di tutto per trovarmi e uccidermi. La guardia che è fuggita mi ha vista alla finestra, ne sono sicura. Avvertirà lui e lo sceriffo e ci daranno la caccia.  
Guy guardò la sorella.  
\- Questo è un gioco che possiamo fare in due. Con la differenza che io so dove trovarli.  
Gli altri lo fissarono, preoccupati.  
\- Cosa vuoi fare, Giz?  
\- Non ho intenzione di restare ad aspettare. Cercherò Thornton e lo sceriffo e li fermerò una volta per tutte.  
\- Guy, no! - Esclamò Isabella. - Restiamo nascosti, aspettiamo che arrivi Robin prima di agire.  
\- Guy ha ragione invece. - Disse Marian. - Lo sceriffo sa che siamo vivi, tenterà di fare qualcosa il prima possibile.  
Gisborne finì di mangiare e si alzò, mettendosi l'arco a tracolla.  
\- Se riuscisse a uccidere il re non potremmo tornare a casa mai più. Avrebbe un potere enorme e finirebbe per opprimere buona parte dell'Inghilterra. Se pensate che la situazione a Nottingham sia brutta, col principe Giovanni sul trono e lo sceriffo ai suoi ordini diventerebbe ancora più insopportabile.  
Isabella rabbrividì.  
\- Ma Guy, non puoi fermarli da solo! È una follia.  
Marian si alzò e prese la mano di Guy.  
\- Non sarà solo. Io andrò con lui.  
Gisborne la guardò e Marian si preparò a resistere alle sue proteste, ma, con suo grande stupore, Guy annuì e le baciò il dorso della mano.  
Allan fece per alzarsi anche lui, ma Guy lo fermò prima che potesse parlare.  
\- No. Tu devi restare con Isabella e Seth. Trovate un posto vicino al porto e aspettate che arrivi Robin. Se Archer ce l'ha fatta, dovrebbero arrivare nel giro di pochi giorni.  
\- Ma Giz…  
\- Ti affido mio figlio e mia sorella, Allan. Li hai salvati una volta, continua a proteggerli per me, va bene?  
Il giovane annuì.  
\- Fate attenzione, voi due. Attenderemo il vostro ritorno.  
Isabella guardò il fratello.  
\- Torna, ti prego. Non voglio perderti di nuovo.  
Guy la abbracciò.  
\- Qualunque cosa succeda ti vorrò sempre bene, ricordatelo. - Disse con dolcezza, poi le rivolse un sorriso divertito e un po' malizioso. - Ma se dovesse succedermi qualcosa dai il mio nome al tuo bambino. Oh, mi piacerebbe poter vedere la faccia di Hood quando si ritroverà con un figlio che si chiama come me, potrebbe valer la pena di morire solo per questo.  
\- Smettila di dire sciocchezze e fai in modo che non ti succeda nulla, piuttosto. - Isabella fece un finto sospiro esasperato. - A volte è difficile essere l'unica con un po' di buon senso in tutta la famiglia.  
Guy scoppiò a ridere e la baciò sulla guancia, poi si staccò da lei e si inginocchiò davanti a Seth.  
\- Vieni, dammi un bacio anche tu.  
Il bambino obbedì, gettandogli le braccia al collo.  
\- Giochi con me, padre?  
\- Quando tornerò, promesso.  
\- Devi andare via?  
\- Solo per poco.  
\- E poi giochiamo?  
\- Per tutto il tempo che vorrai.  
Il bambino lo guardò per qualche attimo, poi annuì.  
\- Allora va bene. Però poi fai il cavallo.  
Guy gli rispose con l'imitazione di un nitrito, facendolo ridere, poi si alzò in piedi, prese Marian per mano e si diresse alla porta senza dire altro.  
La ragazza lo seguì in silenzio mentre camminavano per i vicoli. Sapeva che Guy era turbato, ma non disse nulla finché non fu lui a fermarsi e a prenderla tra le braccia con un singhiozzo.  
Lo strinse a sé, appoggiandogli la testa sulla spalla e accarezzandogli la schiena.  
\- Non abbiamo molte possibilità, vero?  
Guy scosse la testa.  
\- Siamo in due contro tutti i loro uomini. Se riusciremo a eliminare lo sceriffo e Thornton saremo fortunati, ma dubito che ne usciremo vivi. Ho paura, Marian. Adesso ho tutto quello che ho sempre desiderato e ho il terrore di perderlo.  
Marian lo baciò teneramente e gli sorrise.  
\- Questo non potrà togliercelo nessuno. Nemmeno la morte. Qualunque cosa ci succeda puoi essere certo che saremo insieme.  
Guy la strinse forte, poi tornò a prenderla per mano e ripresero il cammino.  
  
Re Riccardo guardò il soldato che si era inchinato davanti a lui e gli fece cenno di alzarsi e parlare.  
\- Vostra Maestà, ci sono dei visitatori per voi. Lo sceriffo di Nottingham e Sir Thornton di Shrewsbury.  
\- Hanno affrontato un lungo viaggio per venire fin qui. Cosa vogliono?  
\- Hanno detto di voler contribuire alla nostra causa. Hanno portato molti uomini, combattenti esperti.  
Il re non espresse la propria opinione. Dubitava che lo sceriffo di Nottingham fosse venuto in Terra Santa solo per amore di un ideale, quasi sicuramente voleva ottenere qualche vantaggio personale.  
Restava da vedere cosa avrebbe cercato di ottenere e se sarebbe stato un prezzo accettabile per aggiungere nuove forze al suo esercito.  
\- Fateli entrare.  
  
Guy osservò lo sceriffo mentre gli passava accanto senza riconoscerlo. Quando lui e Marian erano arrivati al campo del re, la prima cosa che Guy aveva fatto era stata quella di impossessarsi di un elmo e lo aveva indossato sopra la divisa della guardia personale del re che gli era stata data da Vaisey, poi si era mescolato ai soldati che sorvegliavano la tenda del sovrano, approfittando di un cambio del turno di guardia.  
Marian invece, con ancora addosso una veste saracena e con i capelli coperti da un turbante, era rimasta insieme alla servitù e stava cercando di unirsi agli inservienti che avrebbero portato vino e cibo al re e ai suoi ospiti.  
Quando lo sceriffo gli passò accanto, tanto vicino da poterlo toccare, Guy fu tentato di sguainare la spada e ucciderlo, ma sapeva che gli altri soldati lo avrebbero fermato subito e che di sicuro non sarebbe riuscito a colpire anche Thornton.  
Decise di aspettare, non poteva permettere che quel mostro restasse libero e in grado di fare ancora male a sua sorella.  
Si unì ai soldati che scortavano Vaisey e Thornton ed entrò anche lui nella tenda del re.  
Non era la prima volta che Guy si trovava al cospetto del sovrano, ma prima di allora non aveva avuto modo di osservarlo bene: l'altra volta lo aveva attaccato di notte, mentre il re dormiva, ed era stato interrotto quasi subito dall'intervento di Robin.  
Re Riccardo era un uomo fiero, che emanava una sensazione di forza e regalità e Guy capì perché Robin fosse tanto fedele al suo sovrano. Non aveva ancora parlato, ma qualcosa nella postura e nell'atteggiamento di re Riccardo ispirava rispetto.  
Vaisey invece non sembrava affatto colpito dal carisma del re, ma nascondeva il suo sguardo gelido dietro una facciata di sorrisi e reverenza.  
Guy lo ascoltò parlare al re e si chiese come potesse mentire con tanta disinvoltura. Con orrore, si rese conto che lo sceriffo stava cercando di far credere al re di essere lì per aiutarlo nella sua guerra e che lui e Thornton si stavano spacciando per sudditi fedeli e che alla fine sarebbe riuscito a conquistare il favore di re Riccardo per poi pugnalarlo alle spalle alla prima occasione.  
Se Vaisey fosse riuscito nel suo intento, sicuramente avrebbe descritto lui, Marian e gli altri come pericolosi traditori e il re avrebbe ordinato al suo esercito di trovarli e ucciderli. Una volta morti loro, lo sceriffo avrebbe fatto in modo di ripetere la stessa cosa anche con Robin e la sua banda e allora, senza più nemici in grado di ostacolarlo, alla fine avrebbe ottenuto il potere che voleva.  
Gisborne si chiese cosa avrebbe potuto fare per fermarlo, ma l'unica soluzione che gli era venuta in mente era allo stesso tempo un suicidio e una follia.  
Pensò a Marian, a Seth, a Isabella e a tutte le persone a cui voleva bene, consapevole che non le avrebbe più riviste e si disse che lo faceva per loro, per salvarle da un futuro oscuro.  
 _Perdonatemi._  
Fece un balzo avanti sguainando la spada e la puntò alla gola del re.  
Gli altri soldati estrassero le armi a loro volta, ma non osarono muoversi per timore che il re potesse essere ucciso.  
Gli unici che non si erano scomposti erano lo sceriffo, Thornton e lo stesso re Riccardo.  
Il re lo guardò negli occhi, senza il minimo timore.  
\- Credi di poter minacciare l'Inghilterra e sopravvivere?  
\- No, Vostra Maestà. - Disse Guy e Vaisey sobbalzò nel riconoscere la sua voce.  
\- Cosa aspettate? Uccidetelo! - Gridò lo sceriffo.  
\- Non muovetevi o il re muore! - Disse Guy.  
\- Chi sei e cosa vuoi? Sai benissimo che non hai speranze di uscire vivo da questa tenda eppure sei qui, pronto a puntarmi una spada alla gola. Per quale motivo?  
\- Mi chiamo Guy di Gisborne, lavoravo per lo sceriffo di Nottingham e sono l'assassino che quattro anni fa ha tentato di uccidervi nella vostra tenda. Nella stessa occasione ho ferito Sir Robin di Locksley, intervenuto in vostra difesa. Posso provarlo e ho intenzione di rendere una piena confessione.  
\- Perché? La pena per il tentato regicidio è la morte.  
\- Uccidetelo! - Gridò lo sceriffo. - Non lo avete sentito? Ha confessato!  
Vaisey e Thornton fecero per estrarre le armi, ma i soldati, pur non osando avvicinarsi a Guy, bloccarono loro, puntando le spade alla gola dei due uomini e disarmandoli.  
Guy deglutì e fece un respiro profondo prima di rispondere al re.  
\- So cosa mi aspetta. Ma ne vale la pena pur di fermare loro. È stato lo sceriffo di Nottingham a ordinarmi di uccidervi quattro anni fa e adesso voleva costringermi a provarci di nuovo, tenendo in ostaggio la mia famiglia per obbligarmi a farlo. E Thornton è suo complice in questo complotto.  
Re Riccardo lo fissò.  
\- Provami che stai dicendo la verità. Che eri davvero tu l'assassino che mi ha assalito quella notte.  
\- Lo sceriffo mi ha ordinato di vestirmi da saraceno, in questo modo, anche se avessi fallito, il mio attacco avrebbe interrotto la tregua e la guerra si sarebbe protratta, tenendovi lontano dall'Inghilterra. Ho aggredito Robin di Locksley, ferendolo al fianco sinistro e lui invece mi ha ferito a un braccio, sopra il tatuaggio.  
Re Riccardo lo osservò, interessato. Robin gli aveva effettivamente descritto un tatuaggio sul braccio dell'assassino.  
\- Mostrami il tatuaggio.  
\- Non posso, lo sceriffo lo ha distrutto, bruciandomi la pelle con un acido per cancellare le prove. Ma rappresentava la testa di un lupo. Robin di Locksley sta arrivando, sarà qui tra qualche giorno e lui confermerà ogni parola di ciò che vi ho detto.  
\- E hai intenzione di confessare tutto questo sotto giuramento?  
\- Questo e ognuno dei crimini che ho compiuto agli ordini dello sceriffo.  
\- Gisborne! Viscido cane traditore! Sei morto! Morto! - Gridò Vaisey, fuori di sé e un attimo dopo ai suoi insulti si aggiunsero anche le minacce di Thornton.  
Il re fissò i suoi uomini.  
\- Arrestateli e intimate ai loro uomini di arrendersi e di consegnare le armi. Uccidete chiunque si rifiuti di farlo.  
Vaisey e Thornton furono trascinati via, urlando e re Riccardo tornò a fissare Guy.V  
\- Ora quella puoi metterla via.  
Gisborne fece un passo indietro e lasciò cadere la spada. In un attimo i soldati rimasti lo circondarono, immobilizzandolo e tenendolo sotto la minaccia delle loro spade.  
Guy non si mosse.  
\- Allora, sei pronto a confessare?  
\- Sì, Vostra Maestà.  
\- Chiamate dei testimoni e cominciamo, allora. - Ordinò il re.  



	69. Last Wish

Marian rimase in attesa, fuori dalla tenda del re.  
Aveva visto trascinare via Vaisey e Thornton e subito dopo gli uomini di re Riccardo avevano disarmato e costretto ad arrendersi i soldati dello sceriffo.  
Bennet, uno degli alleati dello sceriffo era rimasto insieme ai soldati, grigio in volto e chiaramente troppo terrorizzato per tentare di scappare o ribellarsi.  
Guy invece non era ancora uscito dalla tenda del re e Marian non sapeva cosa pensare. L'arresto dello sceriffo doveva essere chiaramente opera sua, ma cosa era successo a lui?  
La ragazza aveva cercato di avvicinarsi e intrufolarsi all'interno con la scusa di portare del vino al re, ma un cordone di guardie circondava la tenda e a nessuno era permesso entrarvi o uscirne.  
Finalmente qualcosa si mosse e un gruppo di soldati uscì dalla tenda.  
Con un tuffo al cuore, Marian si accorse che Guy era in mezzo a loro, bianco in volto e tremante, tanto che uno dei soldati lo teneva per un braccio per impedirgli di cadere.  
Gli occhi di Guy incontrarono i suoi e Marian cercò di farsi strada tra i soldati per raggiungerlo e condividere la sua sorte, qualunque essa fosse, ma una guardia la fermò, afferrandola saldamente per le braccia e impedendole di avvicinarsi.  
Guy la guardò, con gli occhi pieni di lacrime.  
\- Mi dispiace, Marian. Mi dispiace tanto. - Disse, poi i soldati lo trascinarono via.  
  
Vaisey digrignò i denti quando i soldati aprirono la cella accanto alla sua per gettarvi dentro Gisborne.  
Il re li aveva fatti portare in una prigione in città, in un edificio di pietra dal quale non sarebbe stato possibile fuggire e lo sceriffo aveva capito che quella era la fine.  
\- Idiota! - Ringhiò, guardando Guy. - Lurido traditore, cosa credi di aver ottenuto adesso? Morirai anche tu, esattamente come noi.  
Guy sedette a terra e appoggiò la schiena al muro, poi fissò lo sceriffo con uno sguardo spento.  
\- Già. Moriremo tutti e tre.  
\- Razza di mentecatto!  
\- E sapete qual è la cosa divertente? Io vi avrei lasciato stare. Se solo mi aveste lasciato in pace, io non mi sarei mai immischiato nei vostri complotti. Ma avete minacciato la mia famiglia, mi avete costretto a fare di nuovo l'assassino e questo è il risultato. Moriremo, ma la colpa è solo vostra! Io almeno saprò di aver fatto la cosa giusta.  
Thornton esplose in un fiume di minacce e oscenità, ma sia Guy che Vaisey lo ignorarono.  
\- La cosa giusta! Patetico imbecille. Chi ti credi di essere, Robin Hood? La tua “cosa giusta” ti porterà soltanto a morire in maniera atroce. Squartato probabilmente. Cosa mi dici, Gizzy, ci si sente così bene ad aver fatto “la cosa giusta”?!  
Guy impallidì alle parole dello sceriffo, ma si sforzò di riprendersi.  
\- No, non sono Robin Hood. - Guy lo fissò con aria di sfida e riuscì a sorridere. - Ma sono il Guardiano Notturno. Vi siete divertito a cercare i vostri uccellini quando li ho liberati? E quello che vi ho rubato è servito a sfamare molte famiglie povere, spero che vi faccia piacere saperlo. Ah, sì, rompervi il naso è stato uno dei momenti più soddisfacenti della mia vita.  
\- Tu… sei… il Guardiano Notturno?! Tu!  
\- Quando arriverà il momento dell'esecuzione mi sforzerò di ricordare la faccia che avete in questo momento. Almeno morirò convinto che ne sia valsa la pena.  
  
\- Vostra Maestà, una donna chiede di parlarvi. Dice di essere lady Marian di Knighton, ma non ha affatto l'aspetto di una dama.  
Il re guardò il soldato che gli aveva appena riferito il messaggio. Quel nome gli ricordava qualcosa, ma non riusciva a ricordare di chi si trattasse.  
\- Fatela entrare.  
Re Riccardo guardò la giovane che si presentò davanti a lui, perplesso e incuriosito.  
La donna indossava una veste saracena che doveva aver visto giorni migliori e aveva i capelli più corti di quanto si addicesse a una dama, ma aveva il portamento e i modi di una nobile.  
\- Chi siete?  
\- Lady Marian di Knighton, mio padre era il precedente sceriffo di Nottingham. Ora viviamo a Locksley.  
\- Ora ricordo il vostro nome. Non siete la promessa sposa di Robin di Locksley? Mi aveva parlato di voi.  
\- Lo ero.  
\- Ora siete sua moglie?  
\- No, sono la fidanzata di Guy di Gisborne e sono venuta a chiedere pietà per lui.  
Il volto del sovrano divenne serio.  
\- La punizione per il tentato regicidio è la morte.  
\- Ma Guy vi ha salvato la vita! Lo sceriffo e Thornton complottavano per uccidervi!  
\- Infatti moriranno anche loro. Ma Guy di Gisborne ha ferito gravemente Robin di Locksley quattro anni fa e aveva alzato la spada contro di me con l'intenzione di uccidermi, solo questo è punibile con la morte, senza contare che poco fa mi ha puntato una spada alla gola. E ha confessato anche tutti i crimini commessi su ordine dello sceriffo.  
Marian scosse la testa, in lacrime.  
\- Vi supplico! Guy è cambiato così tanto in questi anni, anche Robin lo ha perdonato e si è impegnato per rimediare al male che ha fatto. Anche ora, non lo vedete? Se ha confessato lo ha fatto per proteggere gli innocenti dalla malvagità dello sceriffo, non merita di morire! Ha un figlio piccolo che ha perso la madre pochi mesi fa, non potete togliergli anche il padre, vi prego!  
\- Non siete voi a dovermi dire cosa posso o non posso fare. - Disse il re, duramente. - Guy di Gisborne è condannato a morte e non ho intenzione di cambiare una sentenza meritata.  
\- Robin di Locksley testimonierà in suo favore! A lui dareste ascolto? Vi direbbe che Guy merita di vivere! Sta arrivando in Terra Santa, sarà qui a giorni, ascoltatelo almeno!  
\- Locksley starebbe venendo qui? Per salvare l'uomo che gli ha usurpato le terre? Lady Marian, quando inventate una bugia dovreste essere meno fantasiosa. Ora andate, vi ho già concesso troppo del mio tempo.  
Fece cenno ai soldati di scortarla fuori, ma Marian cercò di opporsi.  
\- Almeno lasciatemelo vedere! Permettetegli di parlargli ancora una volta!  
\- Questo posso concedervelo. Per il momento sarete mia ospite al campo, vi manderò a chiamare quando potrete incontrare il vostro fidanzato.  
  
Guy rimase steso a terra a fissare il soffitto, immobile. Poco prima gli avevano portato del cibo e dell'acqua, ma non sarebbe riuscito a mangiare in nessun caso.  
Era terrorizzato al pensiero della morte che lo aspettava e come chiudeva gli occhi riusciva a immaginare la scena in modo sin troppo dettagliato: lo avrebbero portato in uno spazio aperto e gli avrebbero legato polsi e caviglie a quattro cavalli, poi, al comando del re, i cavalli sarebbero stati spinti a galoppare in direzioni opposte e lui…  
Rabbrividì anche se l'aria della cella era calda e soffocante e si girò su un fianco, stringendosi le braccia intorno al corpo.  
Nella cella accanto, lo sceriffo sedeva sulla sua branda in silenzio rifiutandosi di rivolgergli ancora la parola, mentre Thornton, qualche cella più in là, aveva continuato a gridare scompostamente, fino a diventare rauco. Guy aveva l'impressione che fosse impazzito del tutto e si chiese se il terrore avrebbe fatto lo stesso effetto anche a lui.  
Quando iniziava a pensare a tutte le persone che non avrebbe più rivisto, alla sua casa di Knighton, costruita con tanta fatica e destinata a restare vuota, alle strade familiari che non avrebbe più percorso e all'ombra fresca degli alberi della foresta, si sentiva lacerare dentro e si ritrovava a pensare che impazzire avrebbe potuto essere una benedizione.  
\- Gisborne.  
Guy sussultò nel sentirsi chiamare e guardò il soldato che si era fermato davanti alla cella, atterrito.  
Che fosse già arrivata la sua ora? Che il re avesse deciso di giustiziarlo subito?  
\- Non… non sono pronto. - Sussurrò.  
Il soldato aprì la porta e altri due uomini entrarono per farlo alzare da terra e trascinarlo fuori dalla cella.  
Lo portarono in una stanza senza finestre e priva di mobili, tranne una pesante sedia sistemata al centro della camera.  
I soldati lo fecero sedere e lo legarono alla sedia, in modo che non potesse muoversi.  
Guy si chiese se avessero intenzione di torturarlo, ma il fatto che lo avessero portato in un ambiente chiuso e non all'aperto lo aveva un po' rianimato. Per il momento non avevano intenzione di ucciderlo, oppure avevano cambiato il tipo di esecuzione che lo aspettava.  
Entrambe le possibilità erano una consolazione.  
\- Cosa mi farete? - Chiese, certo che non gli avrebbero risposto, ma uno dei soldati si rivolse a lui.  
\- Il re vuole parlarti. Da solo. Noi ci assicuriamo che non possa correre pericoli.  
Guy lo guardò, sinceramente stupito.  
I soldati lo lasciarono solo dopo essersi assicurati che non potesse muoversi e poco dopo re Riccardo entrò nella stanza.  
Guy lo guardò, ma non disse nulla, attendendo che fosse il re a fare la prima mossa.  
\- Ho ricevuto una visita della vostra fidanzata, Gisborne. Una creatura piuttosto ostinata direi.  
\- Non punitela, vi supplico! Qualsiasi cosa abbia potuto dire non fatele del male! Lei non ha fatto nulla di male, è completamente innocente!  
\- Cosa vi spinge a credere che possa avermi parlato in modo inappropriato?  
Guy non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso.  
\- Perché la conosco. Mi ama, non è disposta a rassegnarsi alla mia morte e avrà tentato in ogni modo di convincervi a risparmiarmi la vita. Vi prego, in qualunque modo lo abbia fatto, non punitela per il suo cuore troppo tenero.  
\- Non posso concedere la grazia a un assassino basandomi sulla parola di una donna innamorata, spero che ve ne rendiate conto.  
\- Non ho mai pensato che lo avreste fatto.  
\- Morirete, Guy di Gisborne e nello stesso modo degli altri due prigionieri, ma vi concederò di dire addio alla vostra donna, se lo desiderate.  
Guy lo guardò.  
\- Sire, ho una richiesta da farvi. Consideratelo l'ultimo desiderio di un condannato. Anzi, a dire il vero sono due richieste.  
\- Vi permetto di esprimerle, ma non garantisco che saranno esaudite.  
\- Vorrei essere giustiziato per ultimo.  
\- Perché? Di solito è più difficile da sopportare, dopo aver visto cosa vi aspetta.  
\- Lo so, ma almeno morirò sapendo che lo sceriffo e Thornton sono morti e che nessuno potrà più minacciare la mia famiglia. Sarebbe una consolazione.  
\- Questo posso concedervelo. E la seconda richiesta?  
\- Permettetemi di sposare Marian prima di morire.  
Il re lo guardò con disprezzo.  
\- Per quale motivo? Per legarla a un assassino?  
\- Ho compromesso la sua reputazione, permettetemi di rimediare. Se mi sposa sarà la mia vedova, una dama rispettabile sposata all'uomo sbagliato, così invece tutti la considereranno solo l'amante di un criminale e sarebbe ancora peggio per lei. Dandole il mio nome potrebbe almeno ereditare quello che ho e diventare una legittima madre per mio figlio. E poi… poi sposare Marian è sempre stato il mio unico desiderio, il solo sogno della mia vita… Vi supplico, Maestà, non negate l'ultima consolazione a un condannato…  
\- E cosa ne pensa la ragazza?  
\- Chiedetelo a lei. Accetterò la sua decisione, qualunque essa sia.  
Il re non disse altro e uscì dalla stanza, lasciando Guy legato alla sedia.  
Gisborne attese che venissero i soldati per riportarlo in cella, ma nessuno venne a prenderlo, come se si fossero dimenticati di lui.  
La sedia era rigida e quell'immobilità forzata gli faceva dolere la schiena, ma Guy non fece nulla per attirare l'attenzione. Quella stanza silenziosa era comunque meglio della cella della prigione con le urla di Thornton e lo sguardo torvo dello sceriffo.  
Sfinito dal terrore e dalla notte insonne, Guy scivolò in un sonno agitato dal quale si svegliò poco più tardi, sentendo il rumore della porta che si apriva.  
Un attimo dopo Marian entrò di corsa e lo abbracciò, scoppiando a piangere.  
\- Guy! Guy! Sì! La mia risposta è sì. Voglio sposarti!  
\- Anche così? Anche se avremo solo poche ore?  
\- Anche se avessimo solo un minuto.  
Guy si era detto che avrebbe dovuto essere forte, che doveva sforzarsi di essere coraggioso, ma si ritrovò a piangere tra le braccia di Marian, scosso dai singhiozzi.  
Marian lo strinse e gli ricoprì il viso di baci, affondandogli le dita tra i capelli.  
\- Vorrei abbracciarti… - Sussurrò Guy con la voce spezzata dal pianto. - Vorrei tanto abbracciarti, ma ho le braccia legate…  



	70. First Night, Last Night

Il pavimento di pietra le faceva dolere le ginocchia e le faceva pensare a un giorno ormai lontano quando si era inginocchiata accanto allo stesso uomo per sposarlo.  
Come erano cambiate le cose da allora…  
Quel giorno il suo cuore era stato pesante perché lei voleva solo sfuggire a un matrimonio che considerava come una condanna a vita, troppo pesante da sopportare. Ora invece desiderava sposare Guy con tutto il cuore, ma il suo cuore era ugualmente pesante perché la loro unione sarebbe durata per poco più di una notte.  
L'indomani, a mezzogiorno, il re avrebbe fatto giustiziare i prigionieri.  
Marian scacciò via quel pensiero. Avevano poche ore, non poteva sprecarle nel pensiero della morte imminente.  
Dopo, avrebbe avuto tutta la vita per piangere, ma ora doveva assaporare ogni minuto.  
Tenne stretta la mano di Guy e lo guardò.  
Gisborne era in ginocchio accanto a lei e indossava ancora la tunica bianca delle guardie del re. I capelli scuri gli nascondevano in parte il viso, ma Marian poteva vedere il miscuglio di emozioni che affiorava dietro la sua espressione solenne.  
Riusciva a capire ciò che provava Guy perché doveva essere più o meno ciò che sentiva anche lei: terrore, tristezza, un amore immenso e l'emozione di consacrare il loro legame davanti a Dio e agli uomini. In mezzo a tutto questo c'era anche la briciola di felicità di un sogno che stava diventando reale, anche se in un modo completamente diverso da come si era aspettata.  
Quando Guy le aveva chiesto di sposarlo di fronte a Knighton Hall, lei aveva immaginato una cerimonia semplice e allegra, un vestito vezzoso che l'avrebbe fatta sentire bella e suo padre che la accompagnava all'altare, commosso e felice. E poi aveva sognato la loro vita a Knighton Hall, i bambini che sarebbero arrivati e le semplici gioie di una vita passata insieme.  
Invece erano in una terra straniera e lontana, da soli e con Guy che aveva solo poche ore da vivere, inginocchiati davanti al re che, inaspettatamente, aveva deciso di sposarli di persona.  
Marian sentì le dita di Guy tremare sotto le sue, al pari della sua voce nel momento in cui disse di sì, poi, un attimo dopo, fu lei a pronunciare la stessa parola.  
Il re disse a Guy di infilare l'anello al dito della sposa e per un attimo Gisborne lo guardò, smarrito.  
Di certo non aveva avuto modo di procurarsene uno e stava per dirlo, ma re Riccardo fece cenno a un servo che si avvicinò con un cofanetto tra le mani.  
Quando lo aprì, Marian vide che era pieno di anelli e il re fece cenno a Guy di sceglierne uno.  
Gisborne li guardò. Un tempo avrebbe scelto il più prezioso per fare colpo sulla ragazza, per dimostrarle che aveva i mezzi per provvedere a lei, ma ora ne prese uno semplice e sottile, in argento decorato da una pietra azzurra.  
Lo fece scivolare al dito della ragazza con un breve sorriso.  
\- Questo farà meno male se dovessi decidermi di prendermi a pugni. - Le sussurrò e Marian trattenne una risata, tanto inaspettata quanto inopportuna.  
Poi il re li dichiarò marito e moglie e Guy le sfiorò le labbra con un bacio delicato, per poi stringerla al cuore.  
Marian lo abbracciò con tutta la forza che aveva, come se avesse potuto trattenerlo accanto a sé per sempre.  
Lo amava.  
Lo amava così tanto da desiderare che il mondo potesse fermarsi in quel momento, così non sarebbero mai stati costretti a separarsi.  
  
I soldati attesero che fossero entrati nella stanza e chiusero la porta alle loro spalle.  
Guy sentì la sbarra che scorreva dall'esterno e gli stivali dei soldati che si allontanavano.  
\- Sono andati via? - Chiese Marian, guardandosi intorno freneticamente. - Forse c'è un modo per fuggire… Forse c'è una via per uscire da qui!  
La ragazza corse alla finestra, provando a smuovere le sbarre con le mani, poi tornò verso la porta, sfilandosi una forcina dai capelli per tentare di forzare la serratura.  
Guy le fermò il polso e la attirò verso di sé, stringendola in un abbraccio.  
\- Marian, no. Ti prego, smettila.  
\- Deve esserci un modo.  
Guy le sfilò di mano la forcina.  
\- Anche se riuscissi ad aprire la porta, sarebbe inutile. I soldati non sono davanti a questa stanza, ma sono di certo alle estremità del corridoio. Re Riccardo non è uno sciocco, non mi lascerà alcuna occasione di sfuggire al mio destino.  
L'espressione decisa di Marian sembrò sbriciolarsi.  
\- Ma io non posso permettere che ti uccidano! Non posso!  
Guy la sollevò tra le braccia e la portò fino al letto. Sedette sul materasso e la fece sedere sulle sue gambe, tenendola stretta e accarezzandole piano i capelli.  
\- Non puoi salvarmi la vita, nessuno può farlo. Non voglio che tu ti senta in colpa per una cosa che non avevi alcuna possibilità di fare…  
Marian lo colpì sul petto con un pugno.  
\- Perché lo hai fatto? Perché hai confessato?!  
\- Perché altrimenti Vaisey avrebbe accusato tutti noi e allora nessuno ci avrebbe più creduto. Saremmo morti tutti lo stesso e lo sceriffo avrebbe trionfato.  
\- Doveva esserci un altro modo! Perché dovevi essere tu a sacrificare la tua vita?!  
\- Se c'era un modo diverso, io non l'ho trovato. Hood se la cava molto meglio di me quando si tratta di inventare piani sul momento, ma Robin non era lì. Ho cercato di fare la cosa giusta.  
\- Come può _questo_ essere giusto?  
Guy appoggiò la fronte a quella di Marian e chiuse gli occhi.  
\- Ti prego… ti prego, non passiamo questa notte a piangere per quello che non possiamo cambiare. Non puoi salvarmi la vita, ma puoi essere lo stesso la mia salvezza.  
Marian gli accarezzò una guancia.  
\- Come?  
\- Domani morirò, ma ora sono vivo. E ho paura, Marian, sono terrorizzato se penso a quello che mi aspetta.  
Marian lo strinse e Guy si appoggiò a lei.  
\- Ora dovrei essere in prigione, in una cella buia accanto a quella dello sceriffo. Dovrei passare l'ultima notte della mia vita a consumarmi nel terrore della fine che mi aspetta, ad ascoltare le urla di Thornton. E invece sono qui con te. - Guy le sorrise. - Sono qui con mia moglie.  
Marian lo guardò, rendendosi conto solo in quel momento di ciò che il terrore e l'angoscia le avevano fatto dimenticare.  
\- Mio marito... - Sussurrò, guardando l'anello con la pietra azzurra. - Alla fine lo abbiamo fatto davvero…  
\- Devi aiutarmi, Marian, solo tu puoi farlo.  
\- Dimmi come.  
\- Questa è l'ultima notte della mia vita e la prima del nostro matrimonio. Non voglio passare le ultime ore della mia vita nel terrore, voglio essere felice con te perché non avremo altre occasioni.  
\- Come posso essere felice quando sto per perderti?! - Gridò Marian, scoppiando a piangere e Guy le mise una mano sul cuore.  
\- Io sarò sempre con te. Sempre.  
Marian lo fissò per un attimo, poi cercò le sue labbra, disperatamente.  
Guy si aggrappò a lei rispondendo a quel bacio con altrettanto ardore.  
Marian lo spinse con la schiena sul materasso e Guy la attirò sopra di sé, senza smettere di baciarla, poi la ragazza rotolò di lato e rimasero a guardarsi negli occhi, stesi su un fianco.  
Guy la circondò con le braccia per attirarla più vicina e Marian chiuse gli occhi con un sospiro.  
L'abbraccio di Guy era allo stesso tempo rassicurante ed eccitante e conteneva la promessa di potersi trasformare in qualcosa di molto più profondo.  
Mosse le mani sulla sua schiena, infilandole sotto la tunica per potergli sfiorare i segni delle cicatrici.  
\- Toglila. Togliti i vestiti. - Sussurrò Marian, arrossendo nel pronunciare quella richiesta così ardita. - Voglio guardarti, toccare ogni punto del tuo corpo, baciare ognuna delle tue cicatrici. Voglio ricordare tutto, non dimenticare nemmeno un dettaglio.  
\- Ti ricorderai di me?  
\- Sempre.  
Guy si sfilò la tunica, la gettò di lato e arrossì nel rendersi conto che Marian, anche lei rossa in viso, aveva iniziato a sciogliere i lacci dei suoi pantaloni.  
La baciò ancora, cercando con le mani il modo di slacciare anche il suo vestito finché non ci furono altri ostacoli tra loro.  
Guy la strinse a sé, facendo aderire il corpo di Marian al suo, pelle contro pelle. Chiuse gli occhi mentre la baciava per non lasciare che nulla lo distraesse da quel contatto. Sentiva le mani della ragazza che percorrevano la sua schiena, esplorandola palmo a palmo, la morbidezza della pelle di lei sotto le sue dita e i brividi che nascevano da ogni tocco.  
Quell'emozione era tutto, tanto travolgente che avrebbero potuto smarrirvisi, ma non era ancora abbastanza, non era sufficiente a placare quel desiderio di diventare una cosa sola, di fondersi l'uno nell'altra.  
Guy aprì gli occhi e incontrò lo sguardo di Marian, traboccante del suo stesso amore e di un desiderio simile al suo. La guardò per un attimo, esitando per paura di farle male e Marian si aggrappò a lui per impedirgli di allontanarsi. La sentì sussultare e per un attimo Marian trattenne il respiro, affondandogli le unghie nella schiena, poi la ragazza si rilassò e Guy non si mosse, aspettando che il dolore passasse.  
La baciò di nuovo e lei tremò tra le sue braccia.  
Si mosse piano e la sentì fremere e muoversi contro di lui. Era la prima volta che erano così uniti e avevano l'impressione di potersi perdere in quelle sensazioni nuove.  
Guy pensò che non si era mai sentito così vivo come in quella notte in cui stava per morire.  
Si strinse a Marian e lasciò che la passione portasse via ogni altro pensiero.  



	71. Last Hours

Marian rimase in silenzio ad ascoltare i battiti del cuore di Guy.  
Non le sembrava possibile che di lì a poche ore quel cuore si sarebbe fermato e che dell'uomo che amava, di suo marito, non sarebbe rimasto che un ricordo. Era semplicemente inaccettabile.  
Gisborne le fece scivolare una mano lungo il fianco, fermandola sul ventre della ragazza e le affondò il viso tra i capelli per baciarla sul collo.  
\- Marian?  
La ragazza alzò il viso a guardarlo, ferita dal dolore che scorgeva nei suoi occhi. Gli accarezzò una guancia con la mano, teneramente.  
\- Marito mio…  
Un leggero sorriso increspò le labbra di Guy nel sentirsi chiamare in quel modo.  
\- Credi… credi che dopo questa notte potresti aspettare un figlio?  
La ragazza appoggiò la propria mano su quella di Guy e chiuse gli occhi. Avrebbe voluto poter conoscere il futuro per rispondergli, e desiderò con tutto il cuore di potergli dire che avrebbe tenuto tra le braccia un neonato dagli occhi azzurri, ma si rese anche conto che non voleva vedere un futuro in cui Guy non ci sarebbe stato.  
\- Forse. - Sussurrò. - Non possiamo saperlo.  
\- Lo spero. Vorrei poterti lasciare qualcosa di me, qualcosa che permetta a questa notte di non trasformarsi solo in un ricordo lontano.  
La abbracciò stretta e Marian lo sentì sussultare piano.  
Guy stava piangendo e Marian si sentì spezzare il cuore.  
\- Non voglio morire! Non voglio perdere tutto questo! Sono solo un codardo, ma ho paura, Marian! Ho paura!  
Marian gli accarezzò i capelli, piano, sperando che Guy potesse sentire tutto il suo amore.  
\- Un codardo non avrebbe scelto di sacrificare la propria vita per salvarne altre. Sei un eroe, Guy ed è questo quello che dirò a Seth ogni volta che gli parlerò di te.  
Guy annuì e le nascose il viso contro la spalla, senza riuscire a smettere di singhiozzare.  
\- Non dirgli di questa notte, non dirgli che ho pianto.  
Marian gli coprì il viso di baci, cercando ogni lacrima per asciugarla con le sue labbra.  
Avrebbe voluto essere capace di placare quel dolore, ma come si poteva consolare un uomo che stava per morire in un modo tanto orribile e doloroso?  
Pianse anche lei, senza smettere di stringerlo e accarezzarlo finché non lo sentì rilassarsi un po' tra le sue braccia.  
Guy era sfinito dalle notti insonni e dal digiuno e quella crisi di pianto aveva esaurito le sue forze, ma lottava per riuscire a tenere gli occhi aperti.  
\- Non voglio dormire… Non ho abbastanza tempo per sprecarlo dormendo... - Sussurrò, ma alla fine la stanchezza ebbe il sopravvento e Guy si addormentò tra le braccia di Marian, continuando ad aggrapparsi a lei anche nel sonno.  
La ragazza trattenne i singhiozzi per non svegliarlo e pianse in silenzio, continuando a guardare quel viso tanto amato per essere sicura di non poterne dimenticare nemmeno il più piccolo dettaglio.  
Si ritrovò a pregare in silenzio, con lo stesso fervore di quando era solo una bambina.  
\- Signore, ti supplico, non portarmelo via.  
All'improvviso le venne in mente uno dei primi ricordi della sua vita: era inginocchiata a terra, accanto al suo lettino nella sua camera a Knighton Hall e una delle cameriere di sua madre le insegnava le parole di una preghiera.  
Allora Marian aveva creduto seriamente che se avesse pregato abbastanza bene e con tanto impegno, Dio avrebbe fatto guarire la sua mamma.  
Ma lady Kate era morta lo stesso.  
  
Quando Guy si svegliò, vide subito che la stanza era illuminata dal sole e si chiese con angoscia quanto tempo gli restasse, poi incontrò lo sguardo disperato di Marian e si impose di essere forte, almeno per lei.  
Guardò la pelle candida del suo corpo e riuscì a sorriderle con dolcezza. Quella notte, il tempo per poterla amare, era stata un regalo inaspettato da parte del re, una concessione che di sicuro gli altri condannati a morte non avevano avuto.  
La attirò a sé e Marian gli serrò le braccia intorno al corpo, con forza, nascondendo il viso sul suo petto.  
\- Non volevo dormire per non perdere neppure un attimo del nostro tempo, ma ora non mi dispiace di averlo fatto. - Sussurrò Guy. - Ho sognato mia madre.  
Marian lo guardò.  
\- Forse non è altro che un sogno e io sono uno sciocco a crederci, ma mi ha dato un po' di pace.  
\- Cosa ti ha detto?  
\- Di non avere paura perché lei sarà lì ad aspettarmi.  
Marian si lasciò sfuggire un singhiozzo.  
\- Non sei uno sciocco, lei ci sarà sicuramente.  
Guy annuì con un sospiro.  
\- Ma non riesco a non avere paura. Non è solo la morte in sé che mi terrorizza, ma il modo. Pensare alla forza di quei cavalli, a quello che succederà al mio corpo quando il re darà l'ordine di farli galoppare… - Si interruppe, incapace di continuare la frase. - Vorrei almeno morire con dignità, ma non so se ne sarò in grado, non so se quando toccherà a me sarò capace di affrontare la morte senza umiliarmi.  
Marian lo guardò, con la sensazione che qualcuno stesse cercando di strapparle il cuore dal petto, poi si alzò dal letto, cercò il proprio vestito e prese l'oggetto che era stato cucito in una tasca segreta.  
Tornò da Guy e gli mise in mano una piccola boccetta di terracotta, sigillata da un tappo di sughero.  
Gisborne la guardò.  
\- Cos'è?  
\- Il veleno che Vaisey mi ha dato per uccidere il re. Se viene bevuto tutto, provoca una morte rapida e quasi indolore.  
Guy fissò la boccetta e si rese conto del suo significato. Marian gli stava offrendo una fine più dolce e meno spaventosa, accettando in cambio il senso di colpa per la sua morte.  
Se lui avesse bevuto quel veleno sarebbe sfuggito all'esecuzione e Marian avrebbe portato per sempre il peso della consapevolezza di essere la sua assassina.  
\- Non posso.  
Marian gli chiuse le dita intorno alla bottiglietta.  
\- Tienilo. Voglio che tu abbia almeno una scelta. Se non potrai sopportarlo, prendilo. Io desidero solo quello che è meglio per te.  
Guy annuì.  
Accettò il suo dono con gratitudine, ma per il momento mise da parte la boccetta e attirò Marian a sé.  
\- Vieni qui, voglio amarti per un'ultima volta.  
  
Guy aveva pensato che sarebbe stato felice di assistere alla morte di Thornton, ma ora, in quel cortile assolato di Acre, in piedi accanto allo sceriffo e con pesanti catene che gli cingevano i polsi e le caviglie, scoprì di provare solo orrore.  
Quello che era stato il crudele marito di sua sorella, ormai era solo un pazzo farfugliante che gridava parole inarticolate cercando di strattonare le corde che legavano i suoi arti ai quattro cavalli.  
Steso sulla schiena, Thornton si inarcava convulsamente, sbattendo la testa contro il selciato del cortile.  
Poi il re diede l'ordine di procedere e i cavalli partirono al galoppo.  
Anche se non mangiava da giorni, Guy si ritrovò in ginocchio, scosso dai conati.  
Le guardie che lo sorvegliavano avrebbero dovuto costringerlo a rialzarsi, ma lo lasciarono stare, limitandosi a controllare che non tentasse di fuggire.  
Altri quattro cavalli furono portati nel cortile mentre i servitori portavano via i resti di Thornton.  
Guy cercò di controllarsi e fece qualche respiro profondo prima di provare a rialzarsi.  
Impietosito, un soldato lo prese per un braccio per aiutarlo e Guy gli fece un cenno di ringraziamento, poi rimase in piedi da solo, con gli occhi puntati a terra.  
Aveva visto cosa ne era stato di Thornton, ma non voleva vedere cosa sarebbe successo allo sceriffo.  
Prima che arrivasse il suo turno avrebbe cercato Marian con lo sguardo e poi avrebbe chiuso gli occhi per conservare l'immagine della ragazza come l'ultima della sua vita.  
Improvvisamente Guy sentì urlare una delle guardie e alzò gli occhi, scoprendo che uno dei soldati si teneva il collo con una mano, cercando di fermare gli spruzzi di sangue che gli schizzavano tra le dita, poi crollò a terra, mentre lo sceriffo, con la bocca sporca di sangue cercava di fuggire, scappando in avanti.  
Guy guardò la scena con orrore: incapace di rassegnarsi alla morte, Vaisey era riuscito a mordere sul collo quel poveretto, lacerandogli le vene e aveva approfittato della confusione per tentare la fuga.  
Come prevedibile, non era andato lontano: le frecce degli altri soldati lo avevano trafitto alla schiena, uccidendolo sul colpo.  
Alla fine lo sceriffo era riuscito ad averla vinta, come al solito: era morto a modo suo, rifiutandosi di accettare la fine che gli era stata imposta da re Riccardo.  
Guy si rese conto che le persone che minacciavano i suoi cari erano morte. Ora Isabella era libera e nessuno avrebbe più cercato di fare del male a Marian e a Seth. Anche Robin e i suoi amici avrebbero potuto riavere le loro terre e smettere di essere fuorilegge dopo aver ottenuto la grazia del re.  
Ma per lui non ci sarebbe stata alcuna grazia e ora che Vaisey era morto, era arrivato il suo turno.  
Il soldato che poco prima lo aveva aiutato a rialzarsi gli mise di nuovo una mano sul braccio per condurlo al centro del cortile, ma Guy sussultò.  
Si sentiva debole e gli girava la testa, il cuore sembrava volergli esplodere nel petto e Guy aveva la sensazione che sarebbe crollato da un momento all'altro.  
Toccò la boccetta di veleno che si era nascosto sotto i vestiti e la sentì fredda e liscia sotto le dita.  
\- Un momento, datemi solo un momento. Non… non sono pronto.  
I soldati si scambiarono uno sguardo per decidere se avrebbero dovuto trascinare il prigioniero con la forza, ma finora quel poveretto non aveva fatto nulla per creare problemi e segnava rassegnato alla propria fine. Inoltre lo stesso re Riccardo aveva ordinato di trattare con rispetto quel prigioniero, perciò si limitarono ad attendere per qualche secondo mentre cercava il coraggio o diceva un'ultima preghiera.  
Poco dopo fu lo stesso Guy a muoversi verso il centro del cortile, senza bisogno di essere costretto o sorretto dai soldati.  
Si fermò davanti al re e cercò Marian con lo sguardo.  
La ragazza era vicina al sovrano, pallida e con gli occhi pieni di lacrime, ma si stava sforzando di essere coraggiosa e Guy giurò a se stesso che lo sarebbe stato anche lui.  
Chiuse gli occhi, intrappolando l'immagine di Marian sotto le palpebre e lasciò che i soldati lo facessero stendere sulla schiena.  
Guy respirò affannosamente mentre i soldati gli legavano le corde intorno ai polsi e alle caviglie.  
Quella era la fine, era davvero la fine.  
La folla che si era radunata per assistere alle esecuzioni ammutolì di colpo, poi, nel silenzio del cortile si udì solo la voce del re.  
\- Procedete con l'esecuzione.  



	72. The Ones Who Wait in Fear

Mary guardò il fratello che sbirciava attraverso una delle finestre di Knighton Hall e, quando Jack sedette a terra accanto a lei, gli passò una delle due mele che aveva lucidato sulla stoffa della gonna.  
\- Sta ancora piangendo?  
\- Sì. Fa piano per non farsi sentire, ma piange di nuovo.  
La bambina sospirò.  
\- Povera signora Adeline… Jack, credi che Sir Guy tornerà?  
Il bambino si spolverò con la mano la tunica che indossava e guardò la stoffa gialla e nera, pensieroso.  
\- Lo spero. Sir Guy è un bravo padrone, mi ha affidato i suoi cavalli e mi dà una paga generosa anche se sono solo un ragazzino.  
\- E pensare che avevi paura di lui.  
\- All'epoca non lo conoscevo.  
Mary finì la mela e si alzò per lanciare il torsolo nel recinto dei maiali.  
\- Ormai manca da tanto tempo…  
Jack indicò la carrozza che si stava avvicinando.  
\- Guarda, c'è di nuovo Sir Edward!  
Mary fece un piccolo sorriso.  
\- Almeno tirerà un po' su la signora Adeline.  
\- Oppure piangeranno insieme.  
\- Meglio farlo insieme che da soli, no?  
  
Adeline cullò il piccolo Dan, stringendolo al cuore per un attimo prima di metterlo nella culla e le tornarono in mente tutte le volte che aveva fatto lo stesso gesto con Guy tra le braccia. Si coprì la bocca con la mano per soffocare un singhiozzo e si avvicinò alla finestra per guardare fuori, ma non riuscì a nascondere il proprio dolore e un attimo dopo Djaq si avvicinò a lei, dopo aver messo Sofia nella culla.  
\- Guy è forte, tornerà a casa e porterà con sé tutti gli altri. E poi Robin e Archer sono andati ad aiutarlo, pensate che qualcuno sia in grado di fermare quei tre messi insieme?  
Adeline annuì, asciugandosi gli occhi con un fazzoletto.  
\- È che mi sento così in colpa... Se mi fossi accorta di essere stata seguita, lo sceriffo non avrebbe scoperto Seth e tutto questo non sarebbe avvenuto.  
\- Forse era destino che succedesse, non possiamo saperlo. Sono certa che Guy non vorrebbe vedervi tormentare così.  
Adeline le sorrise. Djaq era una cara ragazza e poterle dare una mano con i suoi gemelli la stava aiutando molto a non pensare alla sua angoscia.  
Oliver si affacciò sulla porta.  
\- Sir Edward è qui.  
Adeline andò incontro all'anziano lord e lo fece accomodare accanto al caminetto, poi chiamò Alice e le chiese di portare un vassoio con cibo e vino.  
Da quando Guy e Seth non erano tornati a casa lei stessa non aveva appetito e a volte saltava i pasti, ma ogni volta che Sir Edward si recava in visita a Knighton Hall, la donna si sentiva in dovere di mangiare con lui per incoraggiarlo a nutrirsi.  
La scomparsa di Marian lo aveva colpito duramente e Adeline aveva il timore che la salute di Edward potesse risentirne.  
\- Non ci sono notizie? - Chiese Sir Edward, ma il suo tono abbattuto lasciava intuire che immaginava già la risposta.  
\- No, ma sono certa che Guy saprà prendersi cura di vostra figlia. La proteggerà e alla fine torneranno a casa insieme.  
\- Conoscendo Marian, - disse Djaq in tono divertito – penso che possa essere vero anche il contrario. Si guarderanno le spalle a vicenda e insieme terranno al sicuro Seth.  
\- Lo spero. - Disse Sir Edward con un sospiro, guardando le fiamme del camino con aria assente.  
Adeline sapeva che stava tormentandosi nell'ansia per la sorte della figlia perché anche lei provava gli stessi sentimenti per Guy e Seth, ma era anche consapevole che se i loro cari non fossero più tornati, avrebbero passato tutta la vita ad aspettarli senza più riuscire a vivere nemmeno loro.  
E di certo non era questo ciò che Guy e Marian avrebbero voluto.  
\- Sir Edward? Potete accompagnarmi a Knighton? In assenza di Guy, Thomas e Cedric mi stanno aiutando a gestire le sue terre per lui, ma nessuno di noi è esperto di tasse e di raccolti. Abbiamo una piccola proprietà, ma quello che produciamo ci basta per vivere, non sappiamo come gestire un intero villaggio, la vostra esperienza sarebbe preziosa.  
Il padre di Marian fece per scuotere la testa, ma Adeline gli prese una mano e gli rivolse uno sguardo supplicante.  
\- Vi prego.  
L'anziano lord capitolò con un sorriso triste.  
\- Va bene. Ma so benissimo che me lo avete chiesto solo per distrarmi.  
Adeline scosse appena la testa.  
\- Non solo. Serve a distrarre anche me.  
  
Cedric prese per la briglia lo stallone nero di Gisborne e lo condusse fuori dalla stalla, trattenendolo a fatica.  
Thomas si teneva accuratamente a distanza dall'animale, ricordando fin troppo bene il giorno in cui ne aveva perso il controllo e aveva rischiato di essere frustato. Quel giorno il ragazzo aveva subito una brutta umiliazione, ma Guy di Gisborne gli aveva evitato la punizione prendendola su di sé e lui gliene era stato sinceramente grato.  
Il cavaliere nero lo aveva sempre spaventato, ma da quel giorno aveva anche capito perché sua madre gli fosse tanto affezionata.  
Thomas guardò Cedric che montava in sella, un po' a fatica, e scelse per sé il più pacifico tra gli altri cavalli.  
I due ragazzi si avviarono lentamente lungo la strada e misero gli animali al trotto, decidendo di fare un giro intorno al villaggio e poi tornare indietro dopo aver fatto esercitare un po' i cavalli.  
\- Credi che Sir Guy sia morto? - Chiese Thomas al ragazzo più grande e Cedric scosse la testa.  
\- L'ho creduto così tante volte per poi essere smentito che ormai inizio a pensare che sia davvero impossibile ucciderlo.  
\- Spero che tu abbia ragione. Mia madre soffrirebbe molto se dovesse morire.  
\- Una volta lo hanno frustato, pugnalato e gettato nel fiume, l'ho visto con i miei occhi, eppure è riuscito a sopravvivere.  
\- Davvero? È per quello che ha tutte quelle cicatrici sulla schiena?  
\- Già, ed è in quell'occasione che ho perso il dito.  
\- Ha fatto molto male?  
Cedric fece per rispondere, ma il cavallo di Gisborne scalpitò e si inoltrò tra gli alberi per brucare un ciuffo d'erba particolarmente appetitosa. Il ragazzo cercò di farlo muovere, ma l'animale non sembrava avere la minima intenzione di dargli ascolto.  
Cedric smontò di sella con un sospiro.  
\- Suppongo che potremmo anche fare una sosta.  
Thomas annuì e scese anche lui da cavallo.  
I due ragazzi si inoltrarono tra i cespugli seguendo il cavallo nero e arrivarono in cima a una collinetta da cui si vedeva il villaggio di Knighton.  
\- Guarda, c'è tua madre. E anche Sir Edward. - Disse Cedric.  
  
Adeline sedette sul bordo di un pozzo, stropicciando un fazzoletto umido tra le mani, usandolo di tanto in tanto per asciugarsi gli occhi. Sir Edward, in piedi accanto a lei, stava tirando goffamente la corda del pozzo per tirare su un secchio pieno d'acqua.  
Era evidente che l'anziano lord non era abituato a quel genere di lavori manuali, ma in qualche modo riuscì nella sua impresa e offrì il secchio ad Adeline perché potesse sciacquarsi il viso.  
La donna lo ringraziò con un singhiozzo a metà tra pianto e risata.  
\- Penserete che sono una sciocca. Vi ho chiesto di accompagnarmi per farvi distrarre e poi quando quella contadina mi ha detto di aver chiamato suo figlio Guy in onore di Lord Knighton mi sono messa a piangere come una ragazzina.  
Sir Edward scosse la testa.  
\- Capisco fin troppo bene il vostro dolore. Soffriamo per i nostri figli.  
Adeline non riuscì a fermare le lacrime.  
\- Guy non è nemmeno mio figlio…  
\- Nel vostro cuore sì.  
Adeline annuì.  
Senza sapere come si trovò con la testa appoggiata alla spalla di Edward, mentre le sue braccia la circondavano, accogliendola in abbraccio rassicurante.  
Era totalmente inaspettato e probabilmente molto inopportuno, ma era anche giusto così.  
Piansero insieme, dando sfogo alla loro paura.  



	73. Four Arrows

Quando il re ordinò di procedere con l'esecuzione, Marian pensò che sarebbe morta anche lei insieme a Guy.  
Non le sembrava possibile che il suo cuore potesse continuare a battere in un mondo dove l'uomo che amava doveva trovare una morte così ingiusta.  
Aveva l'impressione che il tempo scorresse più lentamente del solito. Prima che i cavalli iniziassero a muoversi, Marian riuscì a chiedersi almeno mille volte se avrebbe trovato il coraggio di guardare oppure no.  
Da un lato voleva solo chiudere gli occhi e non riaprirli mai più, ma se lo avesse fatto avrebbe avuto l'impressione di abbandonare Guy.  
Se lui doveva affrontare la morte, lei doveva trovare il coraggio di vederlo morire.  
I quattro cavalli partirono al galoppo, ognuno in una direzione diversa, e si allontanarono, liberi.  
Guy era steso a terra, immobile e apparentemente illeso e Marian si chiese se fosse impazzita, se la sua mente si fosse inventata un'illusione per coprire una verità inaccettabile.  
Doveva essere così, i suoi occhi si rifiutavano di vedere il suo corpo straziato e lo ricordavano come era stato, si disse Marian, disperata, poi si accorse che anche il re sembrava stupito e che la folla era ancora immersa in un silenzio di tomba.  
Fu solo allora che vide le quattro frecce piantate a terra vicino ai polsi e alle caviglie di Guy e notò le corde recise.  
La ragazza si alzò in piedi, col cuore che le batteva tanto forte da sembrare sul punto di scoppiare e, quando vide una figura ben nota che correva al centro del cortile per mettersi tra Guy e il re, esplose in un grido di gioia.  
\- Robin!  
Il re guardò il nuovo arrivato, sinceramente sorpreso.  
\- Robin di Locksley. Pensavo che la notizia del vostro arrivo fosse solo una bugia. Vedo che la vostra mira è ancora ottima, anche se non era necessario interrompere un'esecuzione per dimostrarlo.  
Robin si inchinò al re.  
\- Perdonatemi Maestà, ma devo contraddirvi, era necessario.  
\- Quello è l'uomo che vi ha quasi ucciso e che ha tentato di uccidere me. Ha confessato i suoi crimini.  
\- Lo so, Sire.  
\- E pur sapendolo avete impedito che venisse giustiziato?  
\- Sì, Vostra Maestà.  
\- Perché?  
\- Perché non è più l'uomo che ha commesso quei crimini. È cambiato, ha lavorato duramente per redimersi e ha salvato molte vite innocenti. Guy di Gisborne è un uomo diverso e non merita di morire. O perlomeno se deve essere giustiziato lui, allora devo morire anche io come suo complice. Se dobbiamo morire, lo faremo insieme.  
Robin si stese a terra accanto a Guy, in attesa della risposta del re.  
Marian trattenne il respiro, tremando convulsamente e per un lungo attimo ebbe il timore che re Riccardo si sarebbe limitato a far portare quattro cavalli in più.  
Il sovrano scosse la testa con un mezzo sorriso.  
\- Alzatevi in piedi, Robin di Locksley.  
Robin obbedì e lo guardò.  
\- Ci tenete così tanto che viva?  
\- Sì, Sire. Lo considero un fratello.  
\- Quattro anni fa mi avete salvato la vita rischiando la vostra e non avete voluto alcuna ricompensa. È questo ciò che desiderate davvero? La vita dell'uomo che vi ha quasi ucciso?  
\- Non chiedo altro, Vostra Maestà.  
\- Ve la concedo, Robin di Locksley, in virtù della vostra dedizione. Spero che il vostro giudizio non si riveli errato.  
\- Ve ne sarò eternamente grato, Maestà.  
Re Riccardo accettò il ringraziamento con un cenno del capo e si voltò per allontanarsi dal cortile.  
Marian corse verso Guy e Robin, ma si fermò a pochi passi da loro, colta da un dubbio orribile.  
Robin notò la sua espressione e la vide vacillare. Fece un passo verso di lei per sorreggerla, prendendola per un braccio.  
\- Che c'è, Marian? È salvo, il re non lo giustizierà.  
\- Il veleno! Robin, gli avevo dato una boccetta di veleno! Non so se lo abbia preso... Perché non si muove? Guy!  
\- Che veleno era?! - Chiese Archer, arrivando da dietro e facendola sussultare.  
\- Non lo so. - Singhiozzò la ragazza. - Lo sceriffo voleva che lo usassi per uccidere il re.  
Si inginocchiarono tutti e tre intorno a Guy.  
\- Respira ancora. - Disse Archer, mentre Robin cercava il contenitore del veleno.  
Trovò la boccetta nascosta sotto la tunica di Gisborne e la mostrò a Marian.  
\- È questa?  
La ragazza annuì, terrorizzata.  
\- È piena. Non lo ha preso. - Disse Robin, con un sospiro di sollievo.  
\- Davvero? - Sussurrò Marian.  
Archer le sorrise.  
\- Sì, è solo svenuto. Troppe emozioni probabilmente, ma si riprenderà. - Disse, lanciando uno sguardo al fratellastro, e tornò a guardare Marian appena in tempo per prenderla tra le braccia mentre anche lei si accasciava a terra priva di sensi.  
  
Guy non sentiva dolore.  
Aveva temuto la sofferenza che avrebbe accompagnato quella morte orribile, ma il tormento che si era aspettato non era venuto.  
Ricordava la voce del re che ordinava di procedere con l'esecuzione e poi più nulla.  
La morte era stata gentile con lui permettendogli di perdere i sensi prima della fine e, ovunque si trovasse ora, non stava male.  
Era steso su un fianco, in un posto morbido e caldo e qualcuno gli stava sfiorando il viso con un panno bagnato.  
Guy sorrise.  
\- Madre? Mi stavi aspettando davvero, allora? - Sussurrò.  
\- L'ultima volta che ho controllato non le somigliavo affatto. - Disse Robin e Guy si svegliò del tutto nel riconoscere la sua voce.  
\- Hood?!  
Aprì gli occhi e si trovò a fissare il sorriso sfrontato di Robin.  
\- Bravo, hai indovinato al secondo tentativo.  
\- Sei venuto… Sei davvero venuto a salvarmi…  
\- Solo perché io mi sono fatto una bella nuotata per avvisarlo. - Intervenne Archer.  
Guy si alzò di scatto e abbracciò entrambi.  
\- Fratelli miei… - Sussurrò con le lacrime agli occhi, cercando di non scoppiare a piangere troppo apertamente. Li strinse forte per un po', poi si rivolse a Robin.  
\- Però potevi arrivare un po' prima. Stavolta ho creduto davvero che sarei morto.  
\- Gisborne, la prossima volta che ti metti nei guai cerca di farlo un po' più vicino a casa, eh? Non ho fatto quasi in tempo a scendere dalla nave che mi sono dovuto precipitare a salvarti il collo. E sei fortunato che la maggior parte della gente in città parlasse dell'esecuzione, altrimenti non lo avrei scoperto in tempo.  
\- Come hai fatto? Sei riuscito a convincere il re?  
\- Quando siamo arrivati, aveva appena dato l'ordine di procedere con l'esecuzione, era troppo tardi per fermare i cavalli. L'unica cosa che potevamo fare era spezzare le corde: due frecce io e due Archer. Poi ho convinto il re a risparmiarti la vita.  
Guy rabbrividì nel pensare a cosa sarebbe successo se anche una sola freccia avesse mancato il bersaglio.  
\- Grazie... - Sussurrò, profondamente emozionato, poi alzò la testa di scatto. - Dov'è Marian?  
\- Proprio lì. - Robin indicò un punto alle spalle di Guy e Gisborne si voltò. La ragazza era stesa su un letto identico al suo e sembrava essere profondamente addormentata.  
\- Ha perso i sensi quando ha capito che eri vivo. - Disse Archer e Robin sogghignò.  
\- Non proprio un buon segno, eh?  
Guy avrebbe voluto correre ad abbracciarla, ma non ne aveva la forza. Si mosse verso di lei cercando di ignorare la debolezza che gli faceva girare la testa e crollò in ginocchio accanto al letto.  
Le accarezzò il viso teneramente e Marian aprì gli occhi.  
\- Guy? - Sussurrò, incredula. - Guy!  
Si aggrappò a lui impetuosamente, facendogli perdere l'equilibrio e caddero entrambi sul pavimento, abbracciati.  
Robin scosse la testa, divertito.  
\- Non dovreste aspettare di essere sposati per fare certe cose? - Li provocò, con l'intenzione di farli arrossire, e rimase sorpreso quando sia Guy che Marian scoppiarono a ridere, fissandosi negli occhi con aria complice.  
\- Ma noi _siamo_ sposati! - Disse Guy con aria compiaciuta, afferrando la mano sinistra di Marian per mostrare l'anello a Robin e ad Archer. La ragazza si strinse a lui ricoprendogli il viso di baci.  
\- E ora abbiamo tutta la vita da passare insieme! Non solo una notte! Tutta la vita!  
Archer fissò Guy con aria inorridita.  
\- Fratello, ora sì che sei _davvero_ nei guai.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E anche questa storia è quasi finita... Ancora un paio di capitoli, forse tre e poi sarà conclusa.  
> So già che mi mancherà tantissimo.   
> A World that Will not Turn to Ash era iniziata con l'intenzione di essere una storiella leggera e tenera, di tre o quattro capitoli al massimo e mi è letteralmente esplosa tra le mani, crescendo ed evolvendosi praticamente da sola in un intero mondo molto più vasto e complesso.  
> Guy, Marian, Robin e tutti gli altri personaggi hanno affrontato un viaggio lungo e avventuroso, cambiando e maturando per ogni nuova esperienza che hanno dovuto superare. Hanno attraversato il fuoco e ora meritano il finale per cui hanno lottato.  
> Ma mi mancheranno, davvero tanto.  
> I ringraziamenti andrebbero alla fine della storia, ma li faccio adesso perché probabilmente una volta che avrò scritto l'ultima parola dell'ultimo capitolo poi passerò il resto della giornata a frignare. ^_^;;;  
> Quindi grazie a chi ha letto la mia storia e ha voluto bene ai miei personaggi (che ok, sono della BBC, ma dopo aver scritto così tanto di loro, sono anche un po' miei), grazie per i commenti (come farò ora a non controllare l'e-mail mille volte al giorno per controllare se ce ne sono di nuovi?) e perdonatemi per il cliffhanger del capitolo 71.  
> Lo spirito di Vaisey ha preso possesso di me e sono stata cattiva a lasciarvi così in sospeso. :P  
> Ma ora basta chiacchiere, c'è un finale da scrivere. :)


	74. You Don't Have to Be Strong Anymore

Isabella trattenne per un attimo il respiro entrando nelle stalle. Da quando era incinta era più sensibile agli odori e alcuni di essi le davano la nausea, ma per fortuna l'odore dei cavalli non le dava fastidio.  
Si inoltrò nell'edificio e sorrise nel vedere il fratello in piedi accanto a uno dei cavalli e intento a strigliargli il pelo.  
Lo raggiunse e sedette su una balla di paglia.  
\- Sapevo che ti avrei trovato in un posto del genere.  
Guy la guardò, ma non disse nulla.  
Isabella lo osservò in silenzio per un po', studiando il suo viso serio e concentrato sul lavoro che stava facendo e i capelli scuri che ondeggiavano a ogni colpo di striglia, nascondendogli il volto quando si chinava in avanti.  
Isabella si alzò e si avvicinò a Guy per scostargli dagli occhi una ciocca di capelli, spingendola indietro con una breve carezza.  
\- Gli altri ti stanno cercando.  
Guy non rispose.  
\- Sono tutti contenti che tu sia vivo.  
\- Lo so.  
\- Ma avevi bisogno di stare da solo.  
\- Come fai a saperlo?  
\- Perché quando sei turbato di solito tendi a rifugiarti in qualche stalla e a occuparti dei cavalli. E perché anche io sentivo lo stesso bisogno.  
Guy la guardò e Isabella lo prese per mano.  
\- Sediamoci un po', ti va?  
Gisborne la seguì e sedette sulla paglia accanto a lei. La sorella gli passò una mano tra i capelli, sciogliendogli i nodi con le dita.  
\- Avresti bisogno di una strigliata anche tu, fratello. Così lunghi sono belli, ma sono anche arruffati.  
\- È così che mi sento... Arruffato e pieno di nodi che non riesco a sciogliere.  
\- Sei vivo, sei libero, hai accanto la persona che ami e la tua famiglia e non ci sono più ostacoli alla tua felicità. Dovresti essere felice, festeggiare e divertirti, eppure hai voglia di rifugiarti da qualche parte e piangere, non è così?  
Guy annuì debolmente.  
\- Dovrei essere contento, ma non ci riesco. Deve esserci qualcosa che non va in me.  
\- Se hai qualcosa che non va, non sei l'unico. Prima ho detto semplicemente ciò che provo io.  
Guy si strofinò il viso con le mani e Isabella notò la pelle arrossata dei suoi polsi, graffiata e irritata dalle catene e dalla corda.  
\- Deve far male. - Disse, sfiorandogli il polso con la punta di un dito.  
\- Avrebbe fatto molto più male se Robin non fosse arrivato in tempo.  
\- Mio marito è morto così?  
Gisborne fece cenno di sì con la testa e Isabella lo vide impallidire.  
\- Guy?  
Con un gemito, Guy si alzò di scatto dalla balla di paglia e corse verso il fondo della stalla. Isabella lo seguì e lo ritrovò appoggiato alla parete di legno in preda a una nausea violenta.  
Preoccupata, lo sostenne e gli scostò con tenerezza i capelli dal viso finché non ebbe finito, poi lo aiutò a raggiungere un mucchio di paglia pulita e lo fece sedere, tenendolo abbracciato.  
\- Scusa… - Disse Guy a bassa voce, tremando. - Non… non riesco a dimenticare quella scena… Ogni tanto la rivedo in ogni minimo dettaglio… tutto quel sangue… e poi penso che stavo per fare la stessa fine… Che se Robin non fosse arrivato...  
Isabella gli accarezzò la schiena e appoggiò la guancia a quella del fratello.  
\- Ma è arrivato e tu sei qui. Ti ricordi una cosa che mi avevi detto tanto tempo fa?  
\- Cosa?  
\- È buffo, ora che ci penso anche allora eravamo in una stalla, ci eravamo rifugiati lì per passare una notte al riparo dal freddo. Io stavo piangendo perché un cane randagio mi aveva inseguita per portarmi via il pezzetto di carne secca che stavo rosicchiando e mi aveva fatta cadere a terra. Non mi aveva fatto male, ma mi ero spaventata moltissimo. Tu cercavi di consolarmi, ma io continuavo a ripetere che avrebbe potuto mordermi e allora tu mi hai detto che non dovevo continuare a pensare a ciò che poteva succedere, ma essere contenta perché non mi ero fatta niente.  
\- E ha funzionato? Hai smesso di piangere?  
Isabella sorrise.  
\- Sì, ma solo perché poi tu mi hai dato il tuo pezzo di carne secca.  
Guy ridacchiò.  
\- A volte mi chiedo come ho fatto a non morire di fame visto che ti mangiavi sempre la mia parte.  
\- Allora è per questo che mi hai venduta, per poter mangiare di più…  
Guy la guardò, ancora scosso, stupito che sua sorella riuscisse a scherzare su quel fatto doloroso.  
Ma forse, pensò, era proprio quando si riusciva a scherzarci sopra che le ferite iniziavano a guarire.  
\- Hai ragione. Devo cercare di non pensarci e ricordare che ora siamo entrambi liberi.  
\- È vero. Sono libera e senza lo sceriffo lo sei anche tu. Va meglio ora?  
Guy annuì.  
\- Un po'. Grazie.  
\- Allora aspetta qui, ho una cosa da darti.  
\- Basta che non sia una striscia di carne secca. - Rispose Guy, massaggiandosi lo stomaco con un'espressione nauseata.  
\- Non lo è, ma prima o poi dovrai ricominciare a mangiare regolarmente oppure ti ammalerai. Da quanti giorni non fai un pasto decente?  
Guy sospirò senza rispondere e la sorella lo guardò per qualche attimo, poi gli fece una carezza sui capelli e si alzò, allontanandosi per tornare poco dopo con un involto in mano.  
Lo porse al fratello e Guy lo guardò, stupito.  
\- Ma è la mia giacca!  
\- Allan è tornato nella casa dove ci tenevano prigionieri e ha ritrovato sia i tuoi vestiti che quelli di Marian, erano in una parte della casa che non è bruciata.  
Guy si sfilò la tunica bianca della finta divisa delle guardie reali con un sospiro di sollievo. Gli ricordava troppo gli eventi degli ultimi giorni, ma non aveva altro da indossare e non si era azzardato a chiedere altri abiti.  
Il re aveva messo a disposizione di Robin e di tutti loro la casa in cui si trovavano, ma Guy sapeva che se fosse dipeso soltanto da re Riccardo, lui sarebbe stato giustiziato.  
Robin era riuscito a ottenere la grazia per lui, ma Guy era certo che il re aveva ancora qualche decisione da prendere nei suoi confronti.  
Forse lo avrebbe esiliato, oppure lo avrebbe fatto rinchiudere in qualche prigione per tutta la vita o gli avrebbe tolto le terre e il titolo, condannandolo a una vita di povertà.  
In ogni caso Guy preferiva non attirare l'attenzione del re fino al momento in cui sarebbe stato convocato per conoscere il proprio destino.  
Indossò la giacca e sfiorò uno dei fermagli a forma di testa di lupo con l'impressione di aver recuperato un pezzetto di normalità, di essersi riappropriato di un frammento della propria vita.  
Isabella sorrise e gli tese una mano.  
\- Sapevo che ne saresti stato contento. Ora te la senti di tornare dagli altri?  
Guy intrecciò le dita a quelle della sorella.  
\- Sì. E mi sforzerò di mangiare qualcosa.  
\- Senti, Guy... Quando ci capiterà ancora di essere tristi anche quando non dovremmo esserlo, forse dovremmo farlo e basta.  
\- Fare cosa?  
\- Piangere. Anche se non ne abbiamo un motivo reale. Se versare qualche lacrima poi ci fa sentire meglio perché non farlo? E se in quel momento hai bisogno di un abbraccio, a questo servono le sorelle. Io sono qui e non lo dirò a nessuno.  
\- E lo stesso vale per me.  
\- Allora male che vada piangeremo insieme. Non devi più essere forte per proteggermi, ci sosterremo a vicenda.  
  
Meg assaggiò il cibo che aveva nel piatto e sorrise ad Allan.  
Il giovane le passò un piatto di datteri e la guardò mangiare con gusto quei frutti dolci.  
Seth, seduto in braccio alla ragazza, prese un dattero e iniziò a rosicchiarlo.  
\- Non eri mai stata così lontana dall'Inghilterra, vero? - Chiese Allan rivolgendosi alla ragazza.  
\- No, mio padre non mi faceva praticamente uscire da casa.  
\- Buffo, ora sarà lui ad essere rinchiuso senza poter uscire.  
Meg sorrise. Il re aveva condannato lord Bennet agli arresti domiciliari, una volta che fossero rientrati in Inghilterra.  
\- Già e può considerarsi fortunato. Guy non lo ha accusato di aver partecipato attivamente al complotto per uccidere il re, se lo avesse fatto, lo avrebbero condannato a morte di sicuro.  
\- Beh, comunque tuo padre non mi è sembrato una carogna come Thornton e lo sceriffo. Quando mi costringevano a lavorare come servitore era l'unico che si comportava in modo umano con la servitù.  
La ragazza sospirò.  
\- Forse non è cattivo, ma è stupido, influenzabile e pieno di pregiudizi. Ma in fondo sono contenta che non sia morto, è sempre mio padre. Guy è stato buono con lui, gliene sono grata.  
Allan la guardò.  
\- Ora che Giz è un uomo sposato temo che ti dovrai accontentare di me... - Disse in tono casuale, pronto a liquidare quella frase come uno scherzo se avesse scorto un'espressione di disgusto sul viso della ragazza.  
Ma Meg si limitò a sorridere con aria divertita.  
\- Per chi credi che sia venuta in Terra Santa? Per salvare Guy bastavano Archer e Robin. Io volevo assicurarmi che non si dimenticassero di te.  
Per una volta Allan rimase senza parole e fu grato a Much che si intromise nel discorso a sproposito.  
\- È un peccato che si siano sposati. Cioè, sono contento per loro, ma è un peccato che si siano sposati qui. Pensavo che lo avrebbero fatto a Locksley oppure a Knighton e allora ci sarebbe stato un banchetto… Si può dire di tutto di Gisborne, ma non che non sappia come organizzare un banchetto nuziale. Mi ricordo ancora quello di Will e Djaq… Quelle torte di carne erano indimenticabili… E tutti quei tipi diversi di formaggio… Chissà che festa avrebbe organizzato per il _suo_ matrimonio...  
Marian si avvicinò al tavolo in tempo per sentire il discorso di Much e gli sorrise.  
\- Non preoccuparti, Much, credo che quando torneremo a casa organizzeremo comunque una festa. E se Guy non ne avesse voglia, ti prometto almeno un invito a pranzo. Siete tutti invitati.  
\- Non se cucini tu! - Disse Archer in fretta e la ragazza gli lanciò un'occhiataccia.  
\- Alice cucina benissimo e anche Adeline, non ho intenzione di faticare in cucina per voi.  
\- Quelle “specialità” le riservi solo a Giz, giusto?  
Archer sospirò con aria drammatica.  
\- Povero fratello mio.  
Marian li incenerì entrambi con lo sguardo e sedette di fronte a Robin, che era l'unico rimasto serio.  
\- A proposito, dov'è Guy? Mi sono svegliata poco fa e non era nella nostra stanza, pensavo che fosse qui con voi.  
Robin scosse la testa.  
\- Non lo so, ma Isabella è andata a cercarlo.  
Marian sospirò.  
\- È ancora sconvolto, stanotte gridava nel sonno e ieri non è riuscito nemmeno a mangiare… - Disse, abbassando la voce perché gli altri non la sentissero.  
\- Posso capirlo. Io stesso ho avuto gli incubi pensando a cosa gli sarebbe successo se avessi tardato anche solo di un minuto.  
Marian lo guardò e sorrise leggermente.  
\- Sei _davvero_ preoccupato per Guy. Ancora non riesco a credere che voi due siate amici da chissà quanto tempo e che mi abbiate tenuto nascosta l'identità del finto Guardiano Notturno!  
\- Ah, alla fine te l'ha detto, allora.  
\- Attento, Robin, ancora non vi ho perdonato per tutte quelle bugie. Prima o poi dovrete affrontare una giusta punizione.  
\- Oh, e io che pensavo che essere condannato a morte dal re fosse la cosa più spaventosa in assoluto. Invece le minacce di una moglie sono ancora più terribili. - Disse Guy, entrando nella stanza insieme a Isabella.  
Guy prese posto a tavola accanto a Marian e la ragazza si strinse a lui, felice di vederlo e sollevata nel sentirlo un po' più sereno. Isabella, invece sedette accanto a Robin e lanciò uno sguardo contento al fratello.  
Seth gridò di gioia nel vedere il padre e saltò giù dalle gambe di Meg per arrampicarsi in braccio a Guy. Il bambino gli diede un bacio con entusiasmo e Guy si ritrovò con la guancia appiccicosa e umidiccia.  
Guardò il viso del figlio e sorrise.  
\- Qualcosa mi dice che hai mangiato del miele.  
Seth allungò una mano verso uno dei vassoi sul tavolo, afferrò una manciata di datteri ricoperti di miele e li mise in mano al padre, sorridendo.  
Guy guardò i frutti, esitante. Non mangiava nulla da quando il re lo aveva condannato a morte e dopo aver assistito alla morte di Thornton non era più riuscito a toccare cibo senza sentirsi male, ma non poteva deludere Seth e comunque prima o poi avrebbe dovuto sforzarsi di mangiare qualcosa.  
Prese un dattero e lo mise in bocca sperando di riuscire a mandarlo giù.  
\- È buono, padre?  
Era dolce e gli era stato offerto da suo figlio con amore.  
\- Sì, è buono. - Rispose e si accorse che era vero e che non sentiva neanche un po' di nausea.  
Sorrise a Seth e ne prese un altro.  



	75. The Judgment

Robin attraversò la casa silenziosa, le stanze illuminate dalla prima luce del mattino, e assaporò il silenzio.  
Gli altri dormivano ancora e lui stesso aveva lasciato Isabella addormentata nel suo letto, finalmente tranquilla dopo una notte di brutti sogni.  
Robin l'aveva rassicurata ogni volta che si era svegliata piangendo e finalmente il suo sonno era diventato sereno. Quando era uscito dalla stanza, Isabella dormiva con un leggero sorriso sulle labbra e Robin si era fermato a guardarla con tenerezza.  
Si era affidata a lui fiduciosamente e Robin si accorse che non desiderava altro che proteggerla, cancellare con il suo amore tutta la sofferenza che aveva dovuto subire in passato.  
Robin si fermò, colpito da quel pensiero.  
Amava Isabella.  
Non la conosceva bene, ma in qualche modo era riuscita a insediarsi nel suo cuore e scoprirla, giorno dopo giorno, aumentava i sentimenti che provava per lei invece di attenuarli.  
Si ritrovò a sorridere tra sé, scuotendo la testa. In passato aveva riso delle follie che Gisborne era disposto a fare per Marian e ora aveva il sospetto che lui avrebbe potuto farne anche di peggiori per Isabella.  
Ma questo avrebbe evitato accuratamente di dirlo a Guy.  
Si affacciò alla porta e vide Gisborne e Seth in piedi accanto alla fontana del cortile. Il bambino si reggeva al bordo, in punta di piedi, mentre Guy era curvo in avanti ed entrambi stavano osservando qualcosa all'interno della vasca.  
Robin si avvicinò.  
\- Credo che a quest'ora siamo gli unici svegli.  
Guy si voltò a guardarlo e gli sorrise, soffocando uno sbadiglio.  
\- Seth voleva giocare. E io comunque non sarei riuscito a riaddormentarmi.  
\- A volte invidio Much. Abbiamo visto gli stessi orrori, ma resta sempre capace di apprezzare un buon pasto o una tranquilla notte di sonno.  
\- Dovrò chiedergli come fa.  
Robin gli toccò un braccio con aria comprensiva, poi abbassò lo sguardo a guardare Seth, che lo stava tirando per la stoffa della maglia per attirare la sua attenzione. Il bambino tese verso di lui una specie di barchetta fatta di foglie di palma intrecciate.  
\- Zio Robin, ti piace la mia nave? L'ha fatta il mio papà.  
Robin prese il fragile vascello tra le mani e lo guardò con un mezzo sorriso. Ricordava di aver già visto qualcosa del genere molto tempo prima, ma non gli veniva in mente in quale occasione.  
\- Scommetto che non te lo ricordi. - Disse Guy.  
\- Ho qualche vaga immagine in mente, ma nulla di più.  
\- Non mi sorprende, tu e Isabella eravate piuttosto piccoli all'epoca. Qualcuno mi aveva insegnato a costruire barchette fatte di erba intrecciata e voi due non mi avete dato pace finché non ne ho fatta una anche per voi. Poi siamo andati al ruscello per farle navigare e le abbiamo inseguite finché la corrente non le ha fatte affondare. Forse quella è stata una delle poche volte che abbiamo giocato insieme senza litigare, anche se poi tu ti sei messo a piangere perché la tua barca è affondata per prima e Isabella perché aveva sporcato di fango il vestito nuovo.  
\- Forse ricordo qualcosa. Correvamo sulla riva e lei è inciampata, cadendo in una pozzanghera, vero?  
\- Già. Io e te avevamo cercato di pulirla come potevamo, strofinandole il vestito con foglie e ciuffi di erba per togliere il fango. E per consolarla le avevamo detto che le macchie non si vedevano per niente e che era stata la sua barca a vincere la gara. Ma alla fine, quando siamo tornati a casa i rimproveri li abbiamo presi lo stesso perché non solo non eravamo riusciti a togliere il fango, ma avevamo anche macchiato la stoffa con l'erba.  
Robin ridacchiò.  
\- Però ci eravamo divertiti, no? Forse ne era valsa la pena.  
Raccolse da terra una piuma persa da qualche uccello e la piantò nella barchetta prima di restituirla a Seth.  
\- Ora ha anche una vela.  
Il bambino saltellò, contento.  
\- Falla navigare, padre!  
Guy rimise in acqua la barchetta e soffiò per farla spostare.  
\- Prova tu, ora.  
Seth si aggrappò al bordo della fontana e cercò di soffiare il più forte possibile, inseguendo la barchetta con grandi risate ogni volta che riusciva a farla muovere.  
Per un po' Robin e Gisborne rimasero a osservarlo sorridendo, poi il fuorilegge tornò serio e guardò l'amico.  
\- Il re ha chiesto di vederti.  
Guy annuì.  
\- Lo immaginavo. - Disse, cercando di nascondere il tremito nella voce.  
\- Ti accompagnerò io da lui. Non temere, ha promesso di risparmiarti la vita davanti a tutti, non cambierà idea.  
Guy non rispose. Il re avrebbe potuto punirlo duramente anche senza togliergli la vita e lui si aspettava che lo facesse.  
Si avvicinò al figlio e ripescò la barchetta dalla fontana, poi prese Seth per mano.  
\- Ora devo andare con Robin, farai il bravo con Marian finché non torno?  
\- No. Voglio stare con te.  
Seth si aggrappò alla gamba del padre con gli occhi pieni di lacrime, pronto a esplodere in un pianto disperato e Guy cercò di convincerlo mentre Robin ridacchiava.  
Il bambino iniziò a gridare resistendo a ogni tentativo di persuasione e dopo un po' Allan uscì nel cortile, sbadigliando.  
\- Giz, non potresti farlo piangere da un'altra parte? Qui c'è gente che sta cercando di dormire.  
Robin iniziò a pensare che se avesse aspettato che Guy riuscisse a calmare il figlio le cose sarebbero andate per le lunghe. Spostò lo sguardo da Seth ad Allan, poi prese una decisione rapida.  
Si avvicinò al bambino e lo sollevò di peso, staccandolo dalla gamba del padre per metterlo in braccio ad Allan.  
\- Bada a lui. - Intimò, poi afferrò Gisborne per un braccio e lo trascinò via prima che uno degli altri tre potesse protestare.  
  
Robin osservò Gisborne: era pallido, teso e sembrava terrorizzato.  
Gli toccò una spalla e lo sentì sussultare.  
\- Stai tranquillo. - Sussurrò. - Tu tieni la bocca chiusa il più possibile e lascia che sia io a parlare.  
Guy annuì, grato, e fecero per entrare nella tenda del re, ma le guardie all'ingresso attesero che Guy passasse e incrociarono le lance di fronte a Robin.  
\- Solo lui. - Disse uno dei soldati e Gisborne lanciò uno sguardo pieno di panico a Robin.  
\- Stai calmo. - Disse il fuorilegge, cercando di sembrare rassicurante. - Non fare idiozie e andrà tutto bene.  
Due dei soldati seguirono Guy all'interno della tenda, e lo condussero davanti al re. Attesero che si fosse inginocchiato a terra e poi rimasero in piedi ai suoi fianchi, pronti a trafiggerlo con le spade alla prima mossa falsa.  
Guy rimase immobile, con lo sguardo fisso a terra e attese che fosse il re a parlare.  
Re Riccardo non disse nulla per quella che a Guy sembrò un'eternità intera, poi si sporse leggermente in avanti senza alzarsi dalla sedia.  
\- Guardatemi.  
Gisborne alzò gli occhi a incontrare lo sguardo severo del re.  
\- Di certo non mi aspettavo di parlare ancora con voi. - Continuò il sovrano.  
\- Nemmeno io, Sire. - Disse Guy d'impulso, pentendosi immediatamente di aver parlato senza essere stato interpellato.  
Il re lo fissò per un attimo.  
\- Siete consapevole di quanto siete stato vicino alla morte?  
Guy ripensò al momento in cui lo avevano fatto stendere a terra e gli avevano legato le corde alle braccia e alle gambe e rabbrividì. Era fin troppo consapevole del rischio che aveva corso e temeva che quel ricordo avrebbe turbato i suoi sogni per molto tempo ancora.  
\- Sì, Vostra Maestà. - Disse a fatica.  
\- Bene, non dimenticatelo mai. Se vi troverete di nuovo in una situazione del genere, nessuno potrà salvarvi.  
\- Non succederà, Sire.  
  
Robin sedette all'ombra, in un punto da cui poteva tener d'occhio la tenda del re. Guy era entrato da un po' e lui era preoccupato.  
Sapeva benissimo che Gisborne non era la persona più diplomatica del mondo e che era talmente agitato da non riuscire a ragionare razionalmente e Robin temeva che potesse mettersi nei guai con le proprie mani.  
Sperò che il re fosse in uno stato d'animo generoso e si disse che non poteva fare altro che aspettare.  
Sentì delle urla familiari provenire dai margini del campo e sgranò gli occhi nel vedere Allan che arrivava con Seth in braccio. Il bambino era rosso in viso e gridava disperatamente.  
Robin gli corse incontro.  
\- Ma sei impazzito?! - Urlò, cercando di farsi sentire sopra le urla di Seth. - Perché lo hai portato qui?  
\- Si era calmato e stava giocando nel cortile. Correndo è finito contro un lenzuolo steso e lo ha fatto cadere a terra, allora la lavandaia lo ha preso per un orecchio prima che potessi intervenire e gli ha detto che è figlio del demonio e che il re avrebbe fatto meglio a uccidere suo padre. E da quel momento ha iniziato a piangere così e a chiamare Giz. Nessuno di noi è riuscito a farlo smettere, allora ho pensato di portarlo qui...  
Robin guardò il bambino in lacrime e ricordò quanto aveva pianto quando Annie era morta e lui e Guy lo avevano portato da Adeline. Aveva continuato a chiamare la mamma per ore e né Robin né Guy erano riusciti a calmarlo finché non era stato troppo sfinito per rimanere sveglio.  
Provò a prenderlo in braccio, ma Seth si divincolò, rotolandosi a terra e continuando a chiamare il padre.  
  
Re Riccardo aggrottò la fronte nel sentire della confusione fuori dalla tenda e si rivolse a uno dei soldati, irritato.  
\- Cosa succede?  
Il soldato corse fuori a controllare.  
Il sovrano si era interrotto nel mezzo di un lungo discorso che aveva lo scopo di ricordare a Guy quanto fossero gravi i crimini che aveva commesso e quanto fosse stato fortunato per l'intercessione di Robin di Locksley. Guardò Gisborne, che fino a un attimo prima aveva ascoltato umilmente ogni rimprovero e si accorse che ora il cavaliere sembrava nervoso, distratto ed estremamente a disagio come se avesse fretta di andare via.  
Il soldato che era uscito dalla tenda rientrò e si rivolse al re per rispondere alla sua domanda.  
\- C'è un bambino che piange e chiama il padre e nessuno riesce a calmarlo.  
\- Chi è quello sconsiderato che porta un bambino in un campo militare?  
\- È la voce di mio figlio, Vostra Maestà. - Disse Guy, rosso in viso e Re Riccardo lo fissò, incredulo.  
\- Oltre a essere un criminale, siete anche pazzo?  
\- Lo avevo lasciato a casa, Sire. Deve essere successo qualcosa.  
\- Portatelo qui. - Ordinò Riccardo, rivolto al soldato e l'uomo si allontanò dalla tenda per ritornarne poco dopo col bambino urlante tra le braccia.  
Seth si divincolò non appena vide Guy e sfuggì al soldato per correre incontro al padre e gettargli le braccia al collo, piangendo disperato.  
\- Padre! Padre! Quella donna… quella cattiva mi ha tirato le orecchie e poi ha detto che il re doveva ucciderti perché sei un diavolo! Ma non è vero! È il re che è cattivo! Se vuole farti male lo uccido io!  
Guy cercò di zittire il figlio e alla fine Seth si calmò un po' e continuò a piagnucolare, aggrappato al collo del padre.  
\- Vedo che la mela non cade molto lontano dall'albero. - Disse re Riccardo. - Un altro futuro regicida?  
Guy si sentì sprofondare e immaginò che probabilmente avrebbe passato il resto della vita rinchiuso in qualche orribile cella umida.  
\- No, Sire. È solo un bambino, non si rende conto di ciò che ha detto.  
Seth si lasciò sfuggire un singhiozzo e Guy gli asciugò le lacrime con tenerezza e gli accarezzò i capelli per consolarlo.  
Forse il re lo avrebbe considerato irrispettoso e lo avrebbe punito per quel motivo, ma non avrebbe lasciato soffrire suo figlio per timore di offendere il sovrano.  
Depose un bacio sulla fronte del figlio e tornò a guardare il re.  
Re Riccardo lo stava osservando con aria pensierosa.  
\- Chi è la madre del bambino?  
\- Lavorava nelle cucine del castello di Nottingham. È mancata qualche mese fa.  
Il re non riusciva a comprendere quell'uomo: era stato capace di commettere crimini ignobili obbedendo allo sceriffo eppure si comportava come un padre amorevole con un figlio illegittimo nato da una servitrice. E Robin di Locksley, che aveva quasi perso la vita per mano sua, sembrava averlo perdonato al punto da considerarlo come un fratello anche se Gisborne aveva sposato la donna che un tempo era la sua promessa sposa.  
\- Sapete di essere vivo solo perché Robin di Locksley ha supplicato perché vi venisse risparmiata la vita?  
\- Sì, Vostra Maestà.  
\- Gli ho concesso ciò che desiderava perché quando avete tentato di uccidermi lui mi ha salvato la vita, ma ha sfidato la mia autorità in pubblico e per questo sarà punito.  
\- No! - Gridò Guy prima di potersi trattenere, ma l'occhiata feroce del re lo fece ammutolire.  
\- Osate contraddirmi?  
Gisborne abbassò lo sguardo.  
\- No, Sire.  
\- Portate qui Locksley.  
I soldati si allontanarono, tornarono poco dopo con Robin e lo fecero inginocchiare accanto a Guy.  
Seth, aggrappato alla giacca di Guy, staccò una mano nel vederlo entrare e la agitò per salutarlo prima di tornare a nascondere il viso contro il petto del padre.  
Robin sorrise al bambino e si preoccupò nel vedere il pallore di Gisborne.  
Il re fissava entrambi con un'espressione indecifrabile.  
\- Locksley, devo prendere una decisione difficile. Mi avete chiesto di risparmiare quest'uomo, ma ora devo decidere cosa farne di lui. Ha avuto la grazia, perciò vivrà, ma i suoi crimini non possono restare impuniti, così come la vostra insolenza. Avete interrotto un'esecuzione e contrastato il volere del vostro sovrano, meritate un castigo.  
Robin guardò il re.  
\- Accetterò la pena che riterrete giusta.  
\- Robin di Locksley, domani riceverete trenta frustate e chiederete perdono pubblicamente per ciò che avete fatto.  
Robin chinò la testa, ma Guy si alzò in piedi di scatto.  
\- No, Sire, no! Non è giusto che Robin venga punito a causa mia, non posso accettarlo! Vi supplico, non fatelo frustare! Prenderò io anche la sua pena, anche subito se volete, ma risparmiatelo!  
\- Guy! Sei impazzito?! Non puoi farlo! Non te lo permetto! - Disse Robin, allarmato, alzandosi anche lui.  
Seth ricominciò a piangere, vedendo l'agitazione di Guy e di Robin.  
\- Basta! - Tuonò il re. - Non voglio sentire un'altra parola. Inginocchiatevi e fate silenzio oppure entrambi riceverete cinquanta frustate.  
I due uomini caddero in ginocchio e solo Seth continuò a singhiozzare.  
\- Gisborne. - Disse il re, serio. - Sareste davvero disposto ad accettare la punizione di Locksley?  
\- Sì, Vostra Maestà.  
Robin aprì la bocca per protestare, ma lo sguardo di avvertimento del re lo zittì.  
\- Allora alzatevi in piedi e toglietevi la giacca.  
Guy mise giù Seth e gli disse di restare con Robin, poi iniziò a slacciare con qualche difficoltà i fermagli.  
Inginocchiato a terra, Robin fremeva.  
Guy lasciò cadere la giacca e si tolse la maglia, poi si mise nel punto indicato dal re e rimase in attesa.  
\- Vedo che siete già stato frustato in passato.  
\- Sì, Maestà.  
\- Quindi siete consapevole di cosa vi aspetta.  
Guy fece un respiro profondo.  
\- Sì, Maestà.  
\- E nonostante tutto siete disposto a prendere le frustate al posto di Locksley… Siete pronto?  
Guy chiuse gli occhi e annuì.  
Aspettò di sentire il dolore lacerante che gli avrebbe squarciato la schiena, ma non successe niente.  
\- Ora potete rivestirvi. - Disse la voce del re e Guy lo fissò, stupito.  
\- Cosa?  
\- Volevo verificare se Robin aveva ragione ad avere tanta fiducia in voi.  
Il re non disse altro, attendendo che Guy finisse di rivestirsi e tornasse a inginocchiarsi accanto a Robin, poi guardò i due uomini con aria solenne.  
\- Ho preso la mia decisione.  



	76. Back to Nothing

Guy e Robin attesero in silenzio il giudizio del re. Anche Seth smise di piangere sentendo l'ansia del padre e si strinse ancora di più a lui, spaventato e bisognoso di conforto.  
Re Riccardo posò lo sguardo su Robin.  
\- Sir Robin di Locksley, la vostra punizione consisterà nell'avere la piena responsabilità delle azioni di Guy di Gisborne. Se per qualche motivo dovesse commettere qualche altro crimine, sarete puniti entrambi. Sarà vostro compito assicurarvi che non possa deviare mai più dalla sua fedeltà alla Corona e che non provochi altre sofferenze.  
Robin chinò la testa in segno di accettazione e il re spostò la propria attenzione su Guy.  
\- Guy di Gisborne, voi invece avete avuto salva la vita ed è già più di quanto vi meritiate. Con le vostre azioni avete tradito il vostro re, la vostra gente e il vostro giuramento di cavaliere e per questo motivo la vita è l'unica cosa che potrete tenere. Da questo momento le vostre proprietà tornano ad appartenere alla Corona e non siete più né un nobile né un cavaliere.  
Guy chiuse gli occhi. Il re aveva deciso di punirlo distruggendo il suo orgoglio, togliendogli tutto quello per cui aveva lottato da quando lui e Isabella erano stati gettati da soli in un mondo duro e spietato, ma non poteva biasimarlo per quella decisione perché era stato lui stesso a costruire il proprio destino quando aveva scelto di lavorare per Vaisey, lasciandosi corrompere da lui.  
Era cambiato, aveva cercato di rimediare ai suoi errori, ma era perfettamente consapevole che Re Riccardo era stato fin troppo generoso nei suoi confronti consentendogli di vivere.  
Ma faceva male.  
Si sentiva quasi come quando era stato cacciato dalla sua terra, senza possedere nulla se non i vestiti che indossava.  
 _Ancora una volta ho perso tutto._  
\- Ora andate. - Disse il re e Guy sentì che Robin gli stringeva un braccio per farlo alzare in piedi.  
Si lasciò guidare da lui fuori dalla tenda e tenne stretto il figlio. Seth aveva le braccia intorno al collo di Guy, una guancia appoggiata a quella del padre, ed era ancora agitato, lacrimoso e spaventato dal tono severo del re.  
Guy si rese conto che non era vero che non aveva più niente.  
 _Ho lui. Ho Marian. Mia sorella. I miei amici._  
Il re poteva avergli portato via tutto il resto, ma non quello.  
Si accorse che Robin gli aveva detto qualcosa e lo guardò.  
\- Non mi stavi ascoltando, come al solito. - Disse Robin, scuotendo la testa con un mezzo sorriso.  
\- Forse perché di solito non hai nulla di interessante da dire. - Ribatté Guy in tono leggero, sforzandosi di non sembrare troppo ferito.  
\- E invece stavolta ascoltami e ricordati le mie parole. Non sei solo. Puoi aver perso le tue terre e il tuo titolo, ma non la nostra amicizia, né le persone che ti vogliono bene. Ti aiuterò, ti aiuteremo tutti, come sarebbe dovuto succedere tanti anni fa, tu devi solo permetterci di farlo. Quello che hai perso non è una fine, è solo l'inizio di qualcosa di diverso e ce la farai. Ce la faremo insieme.  
Un tempo Guy si sarebbe sentito umiliato dalle parole di Robin e il suo orgoglio lo avrebbe spinto a rifiutare la sua pietà, isolandosi in una sdegnosa autocommiserazione, ma ora capiva che l'amico desiderava aiutarlo perché teneva veramente a lui.  
Annuì e gli sorrise.  
\- Lo so. Grazie. - Disse semplicemente.  
\- Guy!  
Gisborne si voltò e vide Marian che gli correva incontro.  
La ragazza lo abbracciò tremando e Guy la tenne stretta, bisognoso di quell'abbraccio quanto lei.  
\- Quando Allan ha detto che il re ti aveva convocato ho avuto paura... - Sussurrò Marian e Guy distolse lo sguardo dal suo.  
\- Mi ha tolto Knighton… E il mio titolo… Non sono più nemmeno un cavaliere… - Disse a bassa voce.  
\- Sei ancora mio marito?  
\- Sì.  
\- E allora va bene anche così.  
\- Non ho più nulla da offrirti, Marian, nemmeno la casa che ho costruito per te…  
\- Credi che prenda così poco sul serio i voti nuziali? Ho giurato di amarti in ricchezza e in povertà. Ti ho sposato pensando che avremmo avuto solo poche ore, pensi che potrei affliggermi per una casa perduta quando invece abbiamo guadagnato una vita da passare insieme? Sei uno sciocco, marito mio, ma ti amo lo stesso. Forse devo dimostrartelo?  
Marian lo tenne abbracciato costellandogli il viso di piccoli baci. Seth la guardò per qualche attimo, poi iniziò a imitarla, riempiendo di baci umidicci l'altra guancia del padre finché Guy non si ritrovò a ridere, sopraffatto da quell'assalto amorevole.  
\- Va bene, mi arrendo! Vi credo!  
Allan li guardò e batté una pacca sulla spalla di Guy.  
\- Ehi, Giz, ti fidi se ti dico che ci tengo a te o devo baciarti anche io?  
Guy sogghignò.  
\- Credo di aver appena scoperto di essere diventato molto fiducioso. Risparmia pure i tuoi baci per Meg.  
\- E io li risparmierò per tua sorella. - Disse Robin, guadagnandosi un'occhiataccia da Guy.  
\- Ora che abbiamo stabilito che ci vogliamo tutti bene, che ne dite di andare a mangiare qualcosa? Tutta questa tensione mi ha fatto venire fame e ho scoperto una locanda dove cucinano benissimo. - Disse Allan, avviandosi verso la città.  
Robin lo guardò scuotendo la testa e sorridendo.  
\- Mi sembra di sentire Much! - Disse rivolto ad Allan, poi si voltò verso Guy e Marian con un sorriso. - Però non ha tutti i torti. Che ne dite, andiamo anche noi?  
\- Ho fame, padre. - Disse Seth, serio.  
\- Allora bisogna proprio accettare la proposta di Allan. - Rispose Gisborne, altrettanto serio.  
\- Padre, cavallo! - Ordinò Seth, imperioso e Guy se lo mise sulle spalle, poi prese per mano Marian e sobbalzò quando Seth gli tirò i capelli con troppo entusiasmo.  
\- Tu non sogghignare troppo. - Disse Guy, rivolgendosi a Robin. - Tra non molto diventerai un cavallo anche tu.  
Il fuorilegge scoppiò a ridere e si incamminò nella direzione presa da Allan.  
Marian e Guy lo seguirono, con Seth che si guardava intorno e rideva, a cavallo delle spalle del padre.  
La ragazza strinse la mano di Gisborne e lui si voltò a guardarla.  
\- Stai bene? - Sussurrò.  
Nei suoi occhi Guy vide tutto il suo amore e la sua preoccupazione e si convinse del tutto che quelle che aveva perso erano cose a cui teneva molto, ma non le più importanti della sua vita.  
Era vivo, libero e amato, poteva accontentarsi.  
\- Ora fa male. - Ammise con un sospiro, ma riuscì a sorriderle. - Ma passerà. Saremo felici lo stesso, nessuno potrà impedircelo.  
  
Meg scese le scale che portavano alle celle facendo attenzione a non far cadere il cibo con cui aveva riempito il vassoio. Si sentiva nervosa e le sudavano le mani, ma cercò di farsi coraggio.  
Quelle non erano le segrete di Nottingham dove era stata rinchiusa lei, ma pensare che in quelle celle i condannati a morte avevano passato i loro ultimi giorni la faceva rabbrividire.  
Guy era stato rinchiuso in una di quelle celle e chissà cosa aveva provato pensando di dover morire…  
Scacciò quei pensieri tetri e si ritrovò a pensare al motivo per cui era lì, diventando ancora più nervosa.  
Non vedeva suo padre da quasi un anno e l'ultima volta che aveva avuto a che fare con lui era stato quando l'aveva trascinata da Vaisey perché la punisse per essersi ribellata al suo volere.  
Ora, in attesa di essere riportato in Inghilterra e rinchiuso nel loro maniero, lord Bennet era imprigionato in una di quelle celle.  
Meg quasi non lo riconobbe quando lo vide: in quei mesi suo padre sembrava essere invecchiato di molti anni.  
\- Meg! No. Non può essere. Deve essere un'allucinazione, un delirio... È così, allora? Sono impazzito.  
\- No, non siete pazzo, padre. Non più di quanto non lo siate sempre stato.  
\- Com'è possibile che tu sia qui? Tanto lontana da casa... Quando sei sparita dal castello pensavo che fossi morta!  
\- Perché, vi sarebbe importato?  
\- Sei mia figlia!  
\- Una figlia che vi serviva solo come sposa da dare a possibili alleati.  
\- Era anche per il tuo bene!  
\- Già, si vede a cosa vi hanno portato i vostri complotti… E siete stato fortunato che Guy non vi abbia accusato altrimenti avreste fatto la fine dello sceriffo e di Thornton.  
Il padre di Meg impallidì. Il re aveva fatto in modo che lord Bennet fosse in prima fila ad assistere alle esecuzioni come avvertimento per il futuro e lui non avrebbe dimenticato quella scena per tutta la vita.  
\- Quando era solo un progetto vago è stato così facile dichiararmi d'accordo. Erano solo parole contro un re lontano e irreale, fornendo un po' di denaro e il mio appoggio allo sceriffo ne avrei ricavato in cambio potere e future ricchezze… Non pensavo che Vaisey avrebbe deciso di agire davvero, non così presto! E non immaginavo che avrebbe veramente tentato di uccidere il re.  
\- Cosa pensavate?! Che si sarebbe accontentato di complottare in eterno? Ha tentato di uccidere il re e per farlo ha fatto soffrire i miei amici. Guy ha rischiato di morire per colpa dei vostri intrighi e avete minacciato un bambino piccolo e due donne per costringerlo a diventare il vostro assassino!  
\- Non ero d'accordo con quello! Avrebbero dovuto lasciar stare Sir Guy e contare solo sul piano originale.  
Meg fissò il padre.  
\- Quale piano originale?  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo so, avevo detto che mancavano pochi capitoli all'epilogo, ma a quanto pare ne servirà qualcuno in più, a dimostrazione che sono le storie che usano l'autore e non l'autore che le controlla. :)  
> Ma spero che non vi dispiacerà troppo se la storia continua ancora per un po'. ;)


	77. The Original Plan

Allan prese un pezzo di carne e lo masticò con aria pensierosa.  
\- Giz, se dovrai restituire Knighton, dove andremo?  
Gisborne scambiò uno sguardo con Marian e scosse leggermente la testa.  
\- Non lo so. Potrei provare a costruire un'altra casa, ma non potrebbe essere grande come Knighton Hall e comunque ci vorrebbe del tempo. Temo che potrebbe non essere adatta a Sir Edward.  
Allan lo guardò, stupito.  
\- Sir Edward? Non gli hai lasciato Locksley?  
\- Locksley appartiene a Robin, non avevo alcun diritto di lasciarla in eredità. Ora che non è più un fuorilegge tornerà a lui.  
\- Naturalmente Sir Edward può continuare a viverci. - Disse subito Robin. - E anche voi finché non avremo trovato una soluzione definitiva.  
Guy lo guardò con orrore.  
\- Grazie per il pensiero, ma credo che Isabella potrebbe uccidermi se accettassi la tua offerta. Ora che ha la possibilità di essere felice con un uomo che ama dubito che le farebbe piacere averci tra i piedi. E io non ho intenzione di stare a guardare mentre amoreggi con mia sorella, Hood.  
\- Pensi che potremmo andare da Adeline? - Chiese Marian e Guy annuì.  
\- Credo che ne sarebbe contenta. Potrei aiutarla a lavorare la sua terra e fare qualche cambiamento per aumentare la produzione, così non saremmo un peso per la sua famiglia.  
\- E avresti frittelle decenti tutti i giorni. - Aggiunse Allan, guadagnandosi uno sguardo feroce da Marian. - Però non ti ci vedo a fare il contadino, Giz.  
Guy fissò mestamente il cibo sul tavolo.  
\- Non ho molte altre alternative, Allan. Che altro potrei fare? Se Adeline ci darà una casa, aiutarla mi sembra il minimo.  
Robin gli mise una mano sul braccio.  
\- Non preoccupatevi, sono sicuro che mi verrà in mente qualcosa.  
Guy alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
\- Oh, perfetto, un altro dei tuoi mezzi piani improvvisati.  
\- Il _tuo_ piano improvvisato ti è quasi costato la pelle.  
\- E che differenza c'è con i tuoi?  
\- Che i miei funzionano?  
\- Solo perché _io_ ti guardo le spalle.  
Marian spostò lo sguardo da Guy a Robin, un po' preoccupata per quella discussione, ma Allan le rivolse un sorriso divertito.  
\- Non farci caso, fanno _sempre_ così.  
La ragazza li guardò.  
\- Ancora non riesco a credere che mi abbiate nascosto di essere amici per così tanto tempo. Bugiardi. Tutti e tre.  
\- Disse il primo Guardiano Notturno… - Rispose Robin con un sorriso sfacciato. - Anche tu hai raccontato la tua bella dose di bugie, Marian, non puoi criticarci troppo.  
Marian lo guardò, irritata, poi ammise che aveva ragione, con una risatina imbarazzata.  
\- Bell'esempio che siamo per Seth.  
Allan alzò il boccale davanti a sé.  
\- Propongo un brindisi alla sincerità. - Disse, divertito e gli altri tre lo imitarono. Seth li guardava, curioso e un po' assonnato, rosicchiando un pezzo di pane.  
Guy vuotò il boccale e si accorse che gli girava la testa. Non ricordava quanti altri bicchieri di vino avesse bevuto da quando erano arrivati alla locanda. Probabilmente troppi, decise.  
\- Credo di avere esagerato un po'. - Disse, appoggiando il boccale sul tavolo.  
\- Beh, Giz, oggi credo che nessuno potrebbe biasimarti se decidessi di ubriacarti. Non capita tutti i giorni di essere mandato in rovina dal re in persona...  
\- Allan! - Lo rimproverò Marian, poi guardò Guy e gli accarezzò il viso con la mano. - Ti senti male?  
\- No, ma sono un po' stordito.  
\- Appoggiati a me e chiudi gli occhi per qualche minuto. - Disse, attirandolo a sé e Guy obbedì sorridendole.  
Robin lo guardò e scosse la testa, ironico.  
\- E poi dice di non volermi vedere amoreggiare con sua sorella, allora cosa dovremmo dire noi davanti a tutte queste smancerie?  
Marian ignorò la provocazione di Robin e passò le dita tra i capelli di Guy, lentamente, per confortarlo. La ragazza sapeva che lui stava cercando di mostrarsi forte e reagire nel modo migliore, ma sapeva anche che perdere il suo titolo e le sue terre doveva essere stato un colpo molto duro.  
Aveva visto con i suoi occhi quanto avesse lavorato per farsi accettare come lord Knighton e quanto fosse stato orgoglioso e fiero del rispetto della sua gente.  
Sentì la testa di Guy diventare più pesante sulla sua spalla e capì che il marito doveva essersi addormentato, un po' a causa del troppo vino e un po' perché era sfinito dalle emozioni degli ultimi giorni e dagli incubi che avevano disturbato il suo sonno. Gli baciò piano la fronte e sorrise nel vedere che anche Seth aveva ceduto al sonno, abbracciato al padre e aggrappato alla sua giacca con una mano come se avesse avuto paura che potesse allontanarsi da lui.  
La ragazza provò un impeto di tenerezza nei confronti di entrambi. Lei aveva davvero temuto di perdere Guy e poteva solo immaginare come potesse sentirsi spaesato quel bambino che aveva già perso il suo primo punto di riferimento quando Annie era morta e che nonostante tutto si era legato così tanto a quel suo nuovo padre.  
Alzò lo sguardo su Robin e Allan, aspettandosi qualche altra battuta ironica, ma i due uomini stavano semplicemente finendo il cibo rimasto sul vassoio e se ogni tanto posavano lo sguardo su Guy la loro espressione era soltanto amichevole.  
Marian sorrise a entrambi, grata e anche lei riprese a mangiare in silenzio.  
Più tardi, quando ormai le cameriere avevano portato via i vassoi vuoti, Allan si rivolse a Marian, lanciando uno sguardo a Guy.  
\- Forse dovresti svegliarlo. Tra un po' ci butteranno fuori se non ordiniamo altro e io non potrei mandare giù un altro boccone.  
\- Più che altro gli altri inizieranno a chiedersi dove siamo finiti. - Disse Robin, preso da un dubbio tardivo. - Forse avrei dovuto avvisare Isabella. Sarà preoccupata per suo fratello, ormai.  
\- Avresti dovuto farlo, Robin.  
\- Non ci ho pensato. Ero più concentrato sul cercare di evitare che Guy si lasciasse prendere dallo sconforto.  
Marian stava per rimproverarlo ancora, ma richiuse la bocca pensando che non aveva tutti i torti.  
Nemmeno loro avevano pensato di avvertire gli altri.  
Scosse leggermente Guy per svegliarlo e gli sfiorò le labbra con un bacio quando lo vide aprire gli occhi.  
\- Va meglio?  
Gisborne le sorrise e si tirò su, togliendole la testa dalla spalla e strofinandosi gli occhi con le mani.  
\- Un po'. Ho dormito molto a lungo?  
\- Abbastanza. - Rispose Allan. - Dovremmo tornare dagli altri o penseranno che il re ti ha gettato a marcire in qualche prigione sperduta e noi con te.  
Guy annuì e si alzò, tenendo tra le braccia il figlio addormentato. Gli altri lo imitarono e Robin lasciò sul tavolo una moneta per pagare il pasto e il vino che avevano consumato, poi fecero per uscire dal locale.  
Avevano fatto solo pochi passi quando la porta si spalancò di colpo, lasciando entrare Archer e Much, seguiti subito dopo da Meg e Isabella.  
\- Eravate qui allora! - Esclamò Much, agitato. - Vi abbiamo cercato ovunque!  
\- Mi dispiace, noi… - Robin iniziò a scusarsi, ma Archer lo interruppe.  
\- Dopo, ora non c'è tempo. Dobbiamo sbrigarci, venite subito.  
Guy guardò il fratello, preoccupato, e la sua ansia crebbe nel vedere l'espressione tesa delle due donne.  
\- È successo qualcosa? Non siete solo preoccupati per noi, vero?  
Meg si fece avanti, con le lacrime agli occhi.  
\- Ho parlato con mio padre e ho scoperto una cosa terribile. Lo sceriffo non si fidava di voi due. - Disse, guardando Guy e Marian. - Pensava che avreste fallito e che vi sareste fatti uccidere dalle guardie del re. Eravate una possibilità, ma non l'unica che intendesse sfruttare, anzi ha deciso di usare Guy come assassino solo dopo aver scoperto che poteva manipolarlo tramite Seth. Il suo piano iniziale era un altro e lo avrebbe messo in atto anche senza di voi.  
Guy scosse la testa, tetro.  
\- Lo ha fatto solo per vendicarsi, per rendere la mia vita un inferno. Avrebbe potuto lasciarci in pace e ha scelto di tormentarci…  
Robin gli mise una mano sulla spalla.  
\- È stata la sua rovina. Di certo non immaginava che lo avresti denunciato. La sua cattiveria lo ha distrutto.  
\- No, non capite, padrone! - Disse Much angosciato. - È un disastro! Un disastro!  
Marian, Robin, Allan e Guy lo fissarono senza capire e Archer lo spinse da parte.  
\- Se non glielo diciamo è ovvio che non possono capire. Voi eravate più che altro una distrazione. Se foste riusciti nel vostro intento, bene, altrimenti avreste attirato l'attenzione del re. Una volta giustiziati voi avrebbe pensato di aver sventato un complotto e si sarebbe sentito più al sicuro. Solo allora, avrebbero lasciato passare qualche giorno e poi una squadra di assassini esperti lo avrebbe attirato in trappola.  
\- Mio padre mi ha detto che ricorrere a questi mercenari era il loro piano iniziale. - Disse Meg e Isabella mostrò loro una pergamena.  
\- Questa era tra gli oggetti di mio marito. È scampata alle fiamme insieme ad altri documenti. Lo sceriffo pensava di bruciare la casa con noi dentro, ma i servitori devono essere riusciti a spegnere il fuoco prima del previsto.  
Robin prese il documento e lo lesse velocemente. Guy lo vide impallidire.  
\- Cosa dice?  
\- Thornton e lo sceriffo hanno assunto i mercenari per uccidere il re.  
\- Che problema c'è? - Chiese Allan. - Sono morti entrambi, il contratto non vale più.  
Archer e Robin scossero la testa.  
\- A gente come quella non interessa se il committente sia vivo o morto: sono stati pagati, onoreranno il contratto a costo della loro stessa vita, ormai è una questione d'onore per loro.  
\- Quando dovrebbero agire? - Chiese Guy.  
\- Oggi. - Rispose Archer.  
Gli altri ammutolirono per qualche attimo, poi Guy affidò Seth alla sorella.  
\- Tu e Meg tornate a casa e aspettateci lì. Noi dobbiamo avvisare il re.  
\- Guy! Robin! - Isabella li guardò, spaventata al pensiero del pericolo che avrebbero potuto correre se gli assassini avessero attaccato il campo del sovrano. - Lasciateci venire con voi. Non possiamo restare a guardare mentre rischiate la vita!  
\- No. Voi dovete proteggere i nostri figli. - Disse Robin. - Il vostro è il compito più importante.  
\- Se dovessimo morire tornate in Inghilterra. Fate in modo che abbiano la vita serena che noi non abbiamo avuto. - Aggiunse Guy.  
Archer passò una spada e un arco a Guy, che non aveva armi e gli uomini corsero verso i cavalli.  
Marian li seguì, preparandosi a discutere per non essere lasciata indietro.  
Non voleva essere costretta a restare a guardare solo perché era una donna e si avvicinò a Guy e a Robin con aria battagliera, ma Gisborne si limitò a tenderle la mano per aiutarla a salire in sella dietro di sé.  
La ragazza la strinse, montò a cavallo e si aggrappò alla sua vita, confusa.  
\- Non vuoi che resti al sicuro con le altre?  
\- Sì. - Disse Guy con un mezzo sospiro. - Ma siamo onesti, mi daresti retta?  
\- No.  
\- Appunto. Tanto vale risparmiare tempo e farti venire direttamente con noi invece che farci seguire di nascosto. E poi credo che l'aiuto di un altro Guardiano Notturno potrebbe farci comodo.  
Marian lo abbracciò forte e sorrise.  
\- Ehi, sei tu l' _altro_ Guardiano Notturno. Io sono quello originale.  
Guy scoppiò a ridere.  
Spronò il cavallo per raggiungere gli altri e cercare di salvare lo stesso re che gli aveva appena tolto tutto ciò che possedeva.  



	78. To Save a King

Robin tornò ai cavalli di corsa, trafelato.  
Guy e Marian avevano preferito aspettare fuori dal campo del re per evitare il pericolo di suscitare le ire del sovrano. Guy sapeva che anche se lo aveva punito togliendogli Knighton e il titolo, il re era convinto che i suoi crimini meritassero la morte, perciò per lui era meglio limitare i contatti con re Riccardo al minimo possibile per evitare di dargli nuovi pretesti per punirlo ancora.  
Robin si era diretto alla tenda del re per avvisarlo del pericolo, ma l'espressione cupa con cui stava tornando verso di loro non lasciava presagire nulla di buono.  
\- Non ti ha creduto? - Chiese Guy.  
\- Peggio. Non è qui. È arrivato un messaggero del Saladino per organizzare un incontro e discutere a proposito di una tregua e il re è andato a incontrarlo.  
\- Pensi che sia una trappola?  
\- Ne sono certo.  
\- Dobbiamo avvisarlo! - Disse Much.  
\- Almeno sai dove trovarlo? - Chiese Allan.  
Robin annuì.  
\- C'è una piccola città, Imuiz, che dopo le ultime battaglie è stata abbandonata dai suoi abitanti. L'incontro è stato organizzato in quella che era la piazza del mercato.  
\- Sembra il luogo ideale per organizzare un agguato. - Disse Guy. - L'esercito del re si muoverà per proteggerlo?  
\- Non sono certo che abbiano preso sul serio il mio avvertimento. Forse manderanno un gruppo di soldati a controllare, ma non mi sembra che si stiano affrettando troppo.  
\- È colpa mia,vero? - Chiese Guy. - Non si fidano più di te perché mi hai difeso.  
Robin non confermò le sue parole, ma non le smentì neanche.  
\- Andiamo, dovremo avvertirlo noi. - Disse, salendo a cavallo e Guy annuì.  
\- È in quella direzione, vero?  
\- Sì. Conosci quel posto?  
\- Quattro anni fa avevamo passato un paio di notti in quella cittadina. Piccola, ma abbastanza vivace e con un vino micidiale. - Guy si sfiorò distrattamente il braccio destro, nel punto dove aveva la cicatrice dell'ustione lasciata dall'acido. - Credo che quel famoso tatuaggio sia stato fatto da quelle parti. O forse ad Acre? Non potrei giurarci.  
\- Credi? Non lo sai? - Chiese Archer, incuriosito.  
Gisborne arrossì, imbarazzato.  
\- Lunga storia.  
\- Non so se voglio conoscerla. - Disse Robin, scuotendo la testa. - Ma ora non c'è tempo. Andiamo!  
Guy disse a Marian di tenersi forte e spronò il cavallo, ben felice di cambiare discorso.  
  
Marian strinse le braccia intorno alla vita di Guy e cercò di assecondare il più possibile i movimenti del cavallo. Le piaceva cavalcare e non aveva paura di andare al galoppo, ma non era mai andata a quella velocità: Robin, Archer e Guy stavano spingendo i loro cavalli al limite delle loro forze e Allan e Much li seguivano come meglio potevano, ma non potevano evitare di restare indietro.  
Marian era perfettamente consapevole di quanto potesse essere pericoloso cavalcare in quel modo, ma quella velocità tanto elevata riusciva anche a trasmetterle un brivido di eccitazione, un'esaltazione simile a quella di quando agiva nei panni del Guardiano Notturno.  
Mesi prima era stata in collera con Guy per una sua gara incosciente contro Archer, ma ora poteva comprendere molto bene quanto fosse esaltante cavalcare come il vento.  
Arrivarono in vista della cittadina e Guy fece rallentare il cavallo mentre attraversavano la porta.  
Guy si guardò intorno e Marian lo sentì rabbrividire.  
\- Cosa c'è? - Chiese, preoccupata.  
\- Ricordo questo posto. È strano vederlo così abbandonato. Questa ormai è una città morta...  
\- Dov'è la piazza del mercato? - Chiese Robin.  
Guy indicò una strada piuttosto larga.  
\- Se non ricordo male, di là.  
Fece per girare il cavallo in quella direzione, ma l'animale emise un nitrito straziante di dolore, si impennò facendo cadere Guy e Marian e crollò a terra di colpo, rischiando di schiacciarli.  
Il cavallo agonizzante scalciava convulsamente e Guy cercò di proteggere la ragazza col proprio corpo, cercando di trascinarla lontano dall'animale. Sentì una fitta di dolore quando uno zoccolo gli sfiorò la fronte, poi le gambe del cavallo furono scosse da un tremito e l'animale rimase immobile.  
La ragazza lo guardò, sconvolta.  
\- Sei ferito!  
Guy si toccò la fronte e si ritrovò le dita sporche di sangue, ma le sorrise per rassicurarla.  
\- Non è niente, è solo un graffio. Sanguina un po', ma non fa male.  
Alzando la testa da terra, Guy vide che il cavallo era stato colpito al fianco da due frecce e che lui e Marian non erano stati trafitti per puro caso.  
\- Siamo sotto attacco! - Sussurrò a Marian. - Restiamo al riparo del corpo del cavallo e cerchiamo di strisciare fino a quella casa.  
Guardandosi attorno vide che anche il cavallo di Robin era stato abbattuto, mentre non c'era traccia di Archer, Allan e Much.  
\- Guy! Robin è a terra!  
Gisborne guardò nella direzione indicata da Marian e vide l'amico steso a terra, con una gamba bloccata sotto il corpo del cavallo. Guy si alzò e corse verso Robin. Subito alcune frecce si piantarono a terra proprio dietro di lui e Guy saltò in avanti, gettandosi al riparo del cavallo morto di Robin.  
Lanciò uno sguardo a Marian e vide che la ragazza era pallida per averlo visto correre un rischio tanto grande, ma anche determinata a lottare.  
Marian gli indicò un punto in alto, su un tetto, e Guy vide due uomini in agguato con arco e frecce, pronti a colpirlo non appena avesse cercato di allontanarsi dal suo riparo.  
Gisborne prese il suo arco, incoccò una freccia e si alzò in piedi per scagliarla, gettandosi a terra subito dopo. Uno dei due uomini cadde dal tetto, morto, e Guy approfittò della sorpresa dell'altro per rialzarsi e colpire anche lui.  
Si accertò che non ci fossero altri assassini in agguato e poi fece cenno a Marian di raggiungerlo, mentre lui si inginocchiava accanto a Robin.  
\- È vivo?  
\- Sì. - Disse Guy, scuotendo l'amico. - Ehi, Hood, non è il momento di dormire!  
Robin aprì gli occhi con un gemito.  
\- Cosa è successo?  
\- Gli assassini. Ci hanno teso un'imboscata e hanno colpito i nostri cavalli, ma li ho uccisi.  
\- Se sono già qui il re è in pericolo, potrebbe anche essere già morto!  
Robin cercò di alzarsi, angosciato, ma aveva la gamba ancora intrappolata sotto il cavallo e ricadde indietro con una smorfia di dolore.  
Guy estrasse la spada e Robin Hood lo fissò, preoccupato.  
\- Cosa vuoi fare con quella?  
\- Tagliarti la gamba, no? Mi spiace Hood, non c'è altro modo per liberarti. - Disse in un tono talmente serio da far rabbrividire l'amico, poi Guy infilò l'arma sotto il fianco del cavallo, vicino alla gamba di Robin e la spinse con entrambe le mani per fare leva e sollevare il corpo dell'animale.  
\- Marian, tiralo indietro! - Disse Gisborne e la ragazza afferrò la gamba di Robin e iniziò a tirare con tutte le proprie forze mentre Guy cercava di sollevare il cavallo.  
Dopo alcuni tentativi infruttuosi, Gisborne usò tutte le proprie forze e alla fine riuscì a smuovere il corpo dell'animale quel tanto che bastava per liberare Robin.  
Lo aiutò ad alzarsi, ma l'amico era pallido e non riusciva ad appoggiare il piede.  
Guy e Marian lo aiutarono a zoppicare fino a una delle case e lo fecero sedere a terra. Robin chiuse gli occhi, ansimando di dolore, poi li riaprì e guardò Guy.  
\- Non ce la faccio, la gamba mi fa troppo male... Potrebbe essere rotta... Gisborne, devi proseguire, difendi il re al posto mio, ti prego. Puoi farlo, so che ne sei in grado...  
Guy si rialzò in piedi, deciso.  
\- Lo farò, fratello mio. Se sarà in mio potere salvare il re, farò di tutto per proteggerlo.  
Marian lo guardò, pallida, poi approvò con un cenno del capo.  
\- Vai, ma stai attento e torna da me. Io medicherò la gamba di Robin e poi verrò a cercarti.  
\- Tornerò, Marian, non stare in pena per me.  
Guy sfiorò le labbra della ragazza con un bacio veloce e stava per andare via per correre in cerca del re, ma Robin lo fermò.  
\- Aspetta. Prendi il mio arco e lasciami quello che hai.  
\- Cosa?  
\- Il mio arco. Prendilo e usalo per salvare re Riccardo.  
  
Guy corse per le stradine deserte di Imuiz con l'arco di Robin Hood stretto in mano. Si diresse verso la piazza del mercato, il luogo in cui re Riccardo avrebbe dovuto incontrare i suoi assassini e il clangore sferragliante di armi in lontananza gli confermò che stava andando nella direzione giusta.  
Arrivò alla fine del vicolo e si affacciò nella piazza per controllare la situazione.  
La piazza era ampia e quadrata, con una fontana nel mezzo ed edifici su tutti i lati. Il lastricato era costellato di corpi e Guy scorse Archer, Much e Allan che si riparavano nella porta di una casa, cercando di tenere distanti i nemici con arco e frecce.  
Uno sparuto gruppo di soldati con i colori di re Riccardo era asserragliato all'ingresso di un edificio di legno dall'altra parte della piazza e combatteva disperatamente contro una squadra ben più nutrita di nemici. Altri assassini erano appostati sui tetti con arco e frecce per coprire le spalle dei loro compagni.  
Guy vide che Archer riusciva a difendersi abbattendo chiunque provasse ad avvicinarsi al loro riparo, ma non poteva esporsi abbastanza per riuscire a colpire i mercenari perché gli arcieri sui tetti lo tenevano sotto tiro.  
Gisborne tese l'arco di Robin e attaccò uno degli arcieri, facendolo piombare giù dal tetto, poi prese di mira gli altri, colpendone uno dopo l'altro.  
Archer si unì al suo attacco non appena ne ebbe l'occasione e, insieme, lui e Guy riuscirono a eliminare tutti i mercenari che li stavano attaccando dall'alto.  
\- Dov'è il re? - Chiese Guy, raggiungendo gli altri, e Archer indicò l'edificio di legno di fronte a loro.  
\- I suoi uomini lo hanno convinto a rifugiarsi là dentro, ma ora non ha modo di uscirne.  
Gisborne si sporse a guardare e un attimo dopo una freccia si piantò nel muro, a pochi centimetri dalla sua testa. Tornò subito al riparo, ma era riuscito a vedere che gli ultimi uomini della guardia del re erano stati gravemente feriti e che presto i mercenari non avrebbero più avuto ostacoli.  
\- Dobbiamo fermarli, ora.  
Much lo guardò, dubbioso.  
\- Forse dovremmo aspettare Robin… - Iniziò a dire, poi guardò meglio Guy e sgranò gli occhi. - Quello è il suo arco! Perché ce l'hai tu? Gli è successo qualcosa?!  
\- Ci hanno attaccati non appena siamo entrati in città e hanno ucciso i nostri cavalli. Quello di Robin gli ha schiacciato una gamba, forse è rotta. Marian è rimasta con lui.  
Much lo fissò, angosciato, e avrebbe voluto fargli altre domande, ma vide cadere l'ultimo dei soldati di re Riccardo.  
\- Il re! Dobbiamo difenderlo!  
Guy e Archer si affacciarono alla porta lanciando una freccia dopo l'altra, mentre Allan e Much correvano in avanti impugnando le spade. Un gruppo di mercenari si separò dagli altri e si diresse verso di loro per attaccarli, incuranti delle frecce.  
Gisborne vide uno di quegli uomini proseguire la sua corsa anche se aveva quattro frecce che lo trafiggevano, come se non sentisse dolore. Guy scagliò l'ultima freccia, riuscendo finalmente ad abbattere quell'uomo, poi lasciò cadere a terra l'arco, sguainò la spada e attaccò il mercenario più vicino.  



	79. Through the Fire

La spada di Guy colpì quella di uno dei mercenari e Gisborne capì subito che l'altro uomo era più forte di lui e che non sarebbe riuscito ad avere la meglio in quel confronto.  
L'altro mosse la lama, riuscendo a fargli cadere la spada di mano e Guy si rese conto che entro pochi attimi l'altro lo avrebbe colpito.  
Appoggiò le mani al torace dell'avversario e spinse con forza, usando quello slancio per gettarsi all'indietro e cadere a terra, sulla schiena. Il mercenario gli corse incontro per trafiggerlo con la spada e Guy mirò al ginocchio dell'avversario, colpendolo con un calcio.  
L'urlo di dolore dell'altro gli fece capire di aver ottenuto il risultato che aveva sperato e Guy si affrettò ad alzarsi da terra, recuperare la spada e finire il mercenario azzoppato.  
Si voltò, affannato, in cerca del prossimo nemico da affrontare e vide che gli assassini rimasti si erano dati alla fuga, dileguandosi nei vicoli.  
Archer, Much e Allan sembravano sorpresi anche loro e si guardavano intorno, ansimando.  
Tutti e tre sanguinavano da varie ferite, ma nessuna di esse doveva essere grave e Guy immaginò che anche lui doveva essere più o meno nelle loro stesse condizioni.  
Sentiva dolore più o meno ovunque e sanguinava da svariati tagli, ma nessuno di essi limitava i suoi movimenti o faceva tanto male da preoccuparlo.  
Much si guardò intorno, incredulo.  
\- Sono scappati?! Abbiamo vinto!  
\- Mi sembra troppo facile. - Disse Guy.  
\- Ehi, ci sono Marian e Robin! - Disse Allan, indicando il vicolo alle loro spalle.  
Gli altri tre si girarono e videro il fuorilegge che zoppicava, appoggiandosi pesantemente alle spalle della ragazza.  
\- Dov'è il re? - Chiese Robin.  
\- In quella casa. - Disse Archer, girandosi per indicarla e ammutolì nel vedere le fiamme che avvolgevano l'edificio.  
Gli altri fissarono l'incendio con orrore.  
\- Come è possibile? - Chiese Much, allibito. - Un attimo fa non stava bruciando!  
\- Pece. - Disse Archer. - Ora capisco il loro piano: mentre la maggior parte di loro combatteva con noi, gli altri hanno gettato della pece sulla casa e poi la hanno incendiata…  
\- Cosa facciamo? - Chiese Marian, guardando le fiamme con orrore.  
\- Acqua! - Gridò Much. - Prendiamo l'acqua dalla fontana!  
Lui e Allan corsero a procurarsi dei secchi, ma Guy e Archer non si mossero.  
\- Non servirà. - Disse Archer. - La pece brucia troppo in fretta, non riusciremo a spegnere il fuoco…  
Robin sembrò afflosciarsi e si appoggiò di più a Marian, come se non avesse la forza di restare in piedi.  
\- Il re… il re è morto. Non c'è nulla che possiamo fare.  
Guy fissò la casa in fiamme, e davanti ai suoi occhi non c'era l'edificio abbandonato di Imuiz, ma un luogo che un tempo gli era stato caro, la casa dove era cresciuto.  
Si voltò a guardare Robin e per un attimo l'illusione di essere tornato indietro nel tempo divenne ancora più forte: l'amico era un uomo e non più un bambino spaventato, ma l'espressione disperata che aveva sul viso era la stessa.  
Ancora una volta erano fianco a fianco a guardare un incendio che avrebbe sconvolto il loro mondo, senza poter fare niente.  
Per anni, per troppi anni, Guy aveva vissuto con il rimorso di non aver avuto il coraggio di sfidare le fiamme e tentare di salvare sua madre e ora si trovava di nuovo nella stessa situazione.  
Non gli importava della vita del re, ma la sua morte avrebbe portato solo dolore e sofferenza all'Inghilterra e alle persone a cui teneva e avrebbe reso inutile tutto quello per cui Robin aveva sempre lottato.  
Era ingiusto, terribilmente ingiusto.  
Guy guardò Allan e Much che cercavano di gettare acqua sulle fiamme e Archer che si muoveva per aiutarli, anche se era perfettamente consapevole che non sarebbe servito a nulla.  
Guy pensò che avrebbe potuto imitarli, per avere almeno l'illusione di aver fatto qualcosa, ma sapeva fin troppo bene che sarebbe stata solo una comoda scusa per evitare di nuovo di sfidare le fiamme.  
Guy si chiese per quanto tempo sua madre fosse rimasta intrappolata nel maniero incendiato, per quanto tempo fosse rimasta cosciente e terrorizzata prima di morire bruciata e pensò con orrore che anche il re stava subendo la stessa agonia proprio in quel momento.  
Forse re Riccardo era ancora vivo, forse poteva ancora essere salvato… Se solo qualcuno avesse avuto il coraggio di farlo. Se solo qualcuno avesse osato sfidare le fiamme.  
Prima di rendersi davvero conto di quello che stava facendo, Guy si trovò a correre verso la casa incendiata e saltò attraverso la porta, passando in mezzo a un muro di fiamme prima che gli altri potessero fermarlo.  
Rotolò a terra e per un attimo rimase paralizzato dal terrore.  
 _Cosa ho fatto?_  
Sentiva le urla di Marian e dei suoi amici sopra il crepitare delle fiamme e pensò di aver appena gettato via la propria vita in un gesto tanto folle quanto inutile.  
 _Se resto fermo qui morirò di sicuro._  
Si costrinse a muoversi, strisciando sul pavimento per evitare di essere soffocato dal fumo e iniziò a cercare il re.  
Trovò il corpo parzialmente carbonizzato di un uomo e pensò che il suo sacrificio era stato inutile, poi si accorse che il morto indossava la divisa di una delle guardie del re e riprese a cercare.  
Re Riccardo era in un angolo della casa ancora non toccato dal fuoco, ma era rimasto bloccato da una trave in fiamme, crollata dal soffitto, che sbarrava la porta della stanza in cui si era rifugiato il re.  
La temperatura dell'aria era molto alta e il fumo soffocante gli impediva di respirare bene, ma Guy non pensò di tornare indietro per mettersi in salvo, non quando il re era così vicino.  
Sollevò la spada e la abbatté con tutte le sue forze sulla trave di legno, riuscendo a spostarla di lato dopo qualche tentativo, poi entrò nella stanza e il sovrano lo guardò prima con stupore e poi con ostilità.  
\- Siete venuto a finire il lavoro? - Chiese il re, portando una mano all'elsa della spada per sguainarla e muovendola in un arco perfetto per attaccare Guy.  
Gisborne parò il fendente alzando la propria spada sopra la testa e guardò il re, incredulo.  
\- Pensate che sia qui per uccidervi?  
Riccardo tirò indietro la lama e cercò di colpire ancora Guy, ma Gisborne riuscì a deviare la lama e a bloccarla con l'elsa della propria spada.  
\- Che altra ragione avreste? - Ringhiò il sovrano e Guy gli rivolse un sorriso ironico.  
\- Sarebbe abbastanza idiota da parte mia, non trovate? Se vi volessi morto avrei solo dovuto restare fuori a guardare la casa che bruciava. Sono qui per cercare di salvarvi.  
Il re lo fissò negli occhi e Guy non distolse lo sguardo.  
\- Perché, allora? Che motivo avete di volermi aiutare?  
\- Robin tiene alla vostra vita e personalmente credo che vostro fratello sarebbe un re peggiore di voi. Ma la cosa più probabile è che io sia davvero un idiota. Ora vogliamo cercare di uscire di qui o preferite restare a conversare finché non saremo morti entrambi?  
Il re guardò nella direzione in cui doveva trovarsi la porta: la casa era un inferno fiammeggiante e non sarebbero riusciti a uscire da lì.  
Guy indicò una scala che portava al piano superiore e Riccardo annuì, iniziando ad arrampicarsi.  
Gisborne lo seguì un attimo dopo e i due uomini si trovarono in una stanza invasa dal fumo, ma non ancora dalle fiamme.  
Cercando di respirare il meno possibile, Guy indicò una finestra dal lato opposto.  
Le assi del pavimento erano consumate dal fuoco che ardeva al piano inferiore della casa e probabilmente non avrebbero retto il loro peso, ma non potevano esitare troppo a lungo o sarebbero morti soffocati.  
\- Toglietevi il mantello. - Ordinò Guy, rendendosi conto del tono brusco e autoritario che aveva usato solo quando vide lo sguardo oltraggiato del re mentre gli porgeva l'indumento.  
 _Se dovessimo sopravvivere a questo, come minimo passerò il resto della vita in prigione._  
Estrasse la spada e tagliò a strisce il mantello, annodandole insieme per formare una corda abbastanza lunga che poi legò all'arma.  
Guy fece roteare la corda con la spada attaccata, poi la lanciò verso una delle travi del soffitto. Tirò la corda per assicurarsi che fosse ben salda, poi guardò il re.  
\- Spero che il vostro sarto usi stoffa di buona qualità, Sire.  
Re Riccardo lo fissò, comprendendo quello che Guy aveva intenzione di fare.  
\- Potremmo morire lo stesso, ve ne rendete conto? È un bel salto.  
\- Se restiamo qui moriremo sicuramente. Sono disposto a correre il rischio. E voi?  
\- Credete che mi chiamino “Cuor di Leone” senza motivo?  
Guy sogghignò ed entrambi afferrarono la corda.  
Saltarono nello stesso momento e il mantello annodato resse il loro peso, facendoli oscillare in un arco attraverso la stanza fino alla finestra, poi Guy e il re lasciarono la presa, precipitando verso il selciato della piazza.  
Cadendo, Guy riuscì a scorgere per un attimo i volti disperati di Marian e dei suoi amici, poi colpì duramente il suolo e il mondo sprofondò nell'oscurità.  



	80. Stupid Hero

\- Marian?  
Guy aprì gli occhi sentendosi scuotere e per la seconda volta nel giro di pochi giorni si ritrovò a fissare il volto di Robin Hood.  
\- Quasi. Lei è su quella sedia nell'angolo, si è addormentata poco fa dopo averti vegliato per tutta la notte.  
Guy cercò di alzarsi a sedere per guardarla, ma rinunciò subito con un gemito di dolore.  
\- Sto morendo, Hood? Mi fa male _ovunque_.  
Robin lo fissò, inarcando un sopracciglio.  
\- Stai fin troppo bene considerando quello che hai fatto. Sei pieno di scottature, tagli e lividi, ma a quanto pare non hai nulla di rotto, né ferite troppo gravi. - Robin tornò a stendersi sul proprio letto, accanto a quello di Guy e incrociò le braccia dietro la nuca con un sospiro. - Io invece mi sono rotto una gamba.  
\- Guy? - Marian si svegliò sentendoli parlare e si alzò di scatto, inginocchiandosi accanto al letto del marito con le lacrime agli occhi. - Guy! Sei sveglio! Come ti senti?  
Gisborne le sorrise.  
\- Abbastanza dolorante, ma pare che sopravviverò.  
Marian lo fissò.  
\- C'è un punto che non ti fa male?  
Guy si indicò la guancia con un sorriso compiaciuto, aspettandosi un bacio da parte della ragazza e si lasciò sfuggire un guaito di dolore e sorpresa quando invece Marian lo colpì con uno schiaffo ben assestato.  
\- Stupido! Non azzardarti mai più a fare una cosa del genere, razza di cretino incosciente! Credevo che saresti morto! Idiota e pazzo!  
La ragazza scoppiò in lacrime e scappò dalla stanza singhiozzando.  
Guy restò a fissare la porta da cui era sparita, allibito, mentre Robin si ritrovò a sghignazzare divertito.  
\- Ha dimenticato “imbecille” e “mentecatto”, direi. Per il resto ha espresso perfettamente i sentimenti di tutti noi quando ti abbiamo visto saltare tra le fiamme. Davvero, Gisborne, se questo è l'effetto che ti fa esagerare con il vino, ricordami di tenerti lontano dalle taverne d'ora in poi.  
\- Non l'ho fatto perché ero ubriaco! - Protestò Guy.  
\- Come ti è saltato in mente allora? Sei vivo per miracolo. Perché hai corso un rischio del genere? A te non importa così tanto della vita di re Riccardo...  
Gisborne non era certo nemmeno lui della risposta.  
\- Non lo so. Ma non potevo restare a guardare mentre qualcuno bruciava vivo, non di nuovo. Non l'ho fatto perché era il re. Almeno è sopravvissuto?  
\- Con meno danni di te, direi. Sei completamente pazzo, Gisborne, ma puoi considerarti un eroe.  
Guy ripensò al modo irrispettoso con cui si era rivolto al sovrano e dubitò che re Riccardo potesse pensarla come Robin. Sarebbe stato fortunato a non essere fustigato e cacciato in esilio, pensò tetramente.  
Non fece in tempo a esprimere i propri dubbi a Robin perché la porta si aprì di colpo e Isabella entrò nella stanza, angosciata. Guardò il fratello e corse ad abbracciarlo.  
\- Guy! Sei vivo!  
Robin vide la smorfia di dolore sul viso dell'amico quando Isabella lo strinse troppo forte.  
\- È vivo, almeno finché non sarete voi ragazze a ucciderlo.  
Isabella lo lasciò andare, un po' imbarazzata.  
\- Scusa. Ho visto Marian scappare dalla vostra stanza in lacrime e ho avuto paura che ti fosse successo qualcosa…  
Gisborne sospirò, pensando allo schiaffo di Marian, ma sorrise alla sorella per rassicurarla.  
\- Come ha detto Robin, sopravviverò. Forse dovrei andare da Marian…  
Fece un altro tentativo di alzarsi, ma Isabella lo bloccò.  
\- Resta a letto, non mi sembri abbastanza in forma per andare in giro.  
\- O per prendere altri schiaffi. - Aggiunse Robin ridacchiando. - Finché non si calmerà un po' credo che sia meglio restarle alla larga.  
\- Ma…  
\- Fidati, Gisborne. - Disse Robin con un brivido. - Tu non hai idea di quanto fosse furiosa quella volta che ti avevo ferito per errore con una freccia. Non è qualcosa che vuoi affrontare. Lascia che si calmi, sarà meglio per entrambi.  
\- Le parlerò io. - Promise Isabella, poi guardò Robin e gli sorrise timidamente. - Tu come stai? La gamba ti fa molto male?  
Robin, che fino a quel momento era sembrato più che in forma, si abbandonò sui cuscini con aria sofferente.  
\- Non preoccuparti per me. - Disse con aria stoica. - Posso sopportarlo…  
Isabella si avvicinò a Robin per sistemargli meglio i cuscini e per rinfrescargli il viso con un panno bagnato e Guy li osservò con uno sguardo a metà tra divertimento e disgusto.  
\- Se dovete proprio amoreggiare, io torno a dormire. Fatelo a bassa voce, almeno.  
Si girò cautamente sul fianco che gli faceva meno male e si tirò la coperta sulla testa, poi chiuse gli occhi e sprofondò di nuovo in un sonno sfinito.  
  
Allan fissò Marian e scosse la testa.  
\- Dico davvero, ora potresti anche chiedere a lui come sta. Sono tre giorni che ti rifiuti di rivolgergli la parola…  
La ragazza lo guardò, irritata.  
\- Poteva morire, non te ne rendi conto? E ora parla e dimmi se le ferite stanno guarendo.  
Allan fece un passo indietro e indicò un punto alle spalle di Marian.  
\- Chiedilo direttamente a Giz. - Disse, poi si dileguò mentre la ragazza si voltava a guardare.  
Marian vide Guy che stava camminando verso di lei e per un attimo rischiò di sorridere di gioia: se era in piedi voleva dire che stava meglio. Poi ricordò di essere ancora arrabbiata con lui per il rischio che aveva corso e gli voltò le spalle, iniziando ad allontanarsi.  
\- Marian, aspetta! Ti prego.  
La ragazza fu tentata di ignorarlo, ma non ne ebbe il coraggio. Da tre giorni non desiderava altro che abbracciarlo per convincersi che era davvero vivo, ma il suo orgoglio e il ricordo del dolore straziante che aveva provato vedendolo gettarsi tra le fiamme glielo avevano impedito.  
Si fermò e attese che Guy la raggiungesse.  
\- Mi dispiace. Davvero. - La supplicò Guy, appoggiandole una mano sulla spalla. - Non volevo farti soffrire.  
La ragazza si voltò a guardarlo con le lacrime agli occhi.  
\- Hai la minima idea di come mi sono sentita? Un attimo prima eri accanto a me e quello dopo ti sei gettato tra le fiamme come un pazzo scriteriato! Ero certa che saresti morto! Quando sei entrato in quella casa ho pensato che ormai era tutto finito, che io ormai ero una vedova e tuo figlio un orfano!  
Marian crollò in un pianto disperato e Guy la prese tra le braccia accarezzandola piano per consolarla.  
\- Perdonami… Ho agito d'impulso e non avrei dovuto farlo. Avrei dovuto pensare a voi, riflettere prima di mettermi in quella situazione… Hai ragione, Marian, sono un idiota.  
La ragazza singhiozzò, stretta a lui.  
\- Sì, lo sei. Da quando sei diventato così devoto al re, poi? Ti ha tolto tutto e tu ti getti nel fuoco per lui. Forse è vero che hai passato troppo tempo con Robin.  
Guy sorrise all'ultima frase e la baciò sui capelli.  
\- La cosa assurda è che non mi importa un accidente di tutti questi intrighi politici e di chi sta sul trono, io vorrei solo vivere in pace con la mia famiglia. Ma non sopportavo l'idea che un uomo potesse morire tra le fiamme in quel modo orrendo, nello stesso modo in cui è morta mia madre…  
Marian alzò lo sguardo sul suo viso e gli accarezzò la guancia con la mano. Aveva il volto ancora segnato da graffi e scottature e un taglio quasi rimarginato sulla fronte dove era stato colpito dallo zoccolo del cavallo. La ragazza sapeva che anche il resto del corpo di Guy non doveva essere in condizioni migliori.  
\- Guarda come ti sei ridotto… - Sussurrò, addolcendo il tono. - Fa ancora molto male?  
Guy alzò le spalle.  
\- Un po', ma sta guarendo, tra qualche giorno starò meglio di prima. - Le sorrise, un po' timidamente. - Però forse Isabella ha ragione quando dice di aver preso anche la mia parte d'intelligenza. Devo ammettere che è da imbecilli entrare in una casa incendiata per salvare un re di cui non mi importa un fico secco. Sinceramente, Marian, finché non interferirà con la nostra vita non mi importa che re Riccardo sia vivo o morto, spero solo di non dover avere ancora a che fare con lui. Voglio solo tornare in Inghilterra e vivere con te e Seth.  
\- Gisborne!  
Guy e Marian si voltarono di scatto nel sentire quella voce autoritaria alle loro spalle e crollarono in ginocchio nel ritrovarsi di fronte al re.  
Guy impallidì, rendendosi conto che il sovrano doveva aver sentito il suo discorso.  
\- Sire… Non intendevo…  
\- Siete stato perfettamente chiaro invece. Non vi importa chi siede sul trono? Quattro anni fa non la pensavate così.  
\- Quattro anni fa ero più sciocco di quanto non lo sia ora. Credevo di volere il potere e di poterlo ottenere in quel modo.  
\- E ora?  
\- Probabilmente sono sempre uno sciocco, ma ci sono cose che reputo più importanti.  
\- Come la vostra famiglia?  
\- Sì, Vostra Maestà.  
\- E non vi importa chi regna finché non tocca i vostri interessi…  
Guy chinò la testa, senza sapere cosa rispondere.  
\- Io… Sire… Mi dispiace…  
\- A me no. Preferisco la vostra brutale sincerità a una falsa adulazione, almeno so cosa aspettarmi da voi.  
Il re lo guardò con un'espressione impenetrabile.  
\- Oggi digiunerete in segno di penitenza e passerete la notte nella cappella in veglia e preghiera.  
Guy lo guardò, stupito, poi annuì.  
\- Sì, Vostra Maestà. - Disse docilmente e Re Riccardo si allontanò, lasciando Guy e Marian inginocchiati a terra.  
La ragazza sospirò, aiutando Guy a rialzarsi.  
\- Mi dispiace, non mi ero accorta della sua presenza e ora ti ha punito di nuovo...  
Gisborne scosse la testa.  
\- È stato imprudente da parte mia parlare così e il re è stato fin troppo generoso.  
\- Non dimenticare che lo hai salvato. Ora che farai?  
\- Non ho molta scelta, non trovi? Digiunerò e veglierò e poi cercherò di tenermi alla larga dal re finché non saremo su una nave diretta verso casa.  



	81. Never Spoil a Good Story

La luce dell'alba entrava nella cappella attraverso una vetrata colorata, tingendo di rosa la piccola stanza.  
Guy, inginocchiato davanti all'altare, si raddrizzò leggermente per alleviare un po' il dolore delle sue ferite e sorrise tra sé.  
Forse re Riccardo lo aveva voluto punire ordinandogli di osservare un giorno di digiuno e una notte di veglia, ma anche se si sentiva stanco e affamato, era in pace con se stesso.  
Quell'ultimo periodo era stato talmente carico di tensione, pericoli ed emozioni, che quella notte di raccoglimento solitario era stata gradita e necessaria, come un balsamo per il suo cuore agitato.  
Sapeva di essere vivo per miracolo ed era sinceramente grato per aver avuto la possibilità di ricominciare una nuova vita accanto alle persone che amava. Quello che aveva perso era importante, ma Guy era riuscito ad accettarlo, pensando che nessun prezzo sarebbe stato troppo alto da pagare rispetto al privilegio di essere ancora in vita.  
Per una volta era consapevole di aver fatto la cosa giusta, di aver avuto il coraggio di comportarsi nel modo migliore e ne era contento. Aveva vissuto per quasi tutta la vita con il peso della colpa e della vergogna, ma ora si sentiva libero.  
Pensò a Tuck e a tutti i discorsi con cui aveva cercato di convincerlo che anche la sua anima poteva essere salvata e sorrise nell'immaginare la faccia che avrebbe fatto il frate nell'ascoltare le sue avventure degli ultimi mesi.  
Probabilmente alla fine si sarebbe messo a ridere e gli avrebbe detto che aveva avuto ragione a credere in lui.  
Guy chiuse gli occhi e pensò alla chiesa di Locksley, alla fresca penombra che racchiudeva al suo interno e ai prati verdi che circondavano il villaggio. Gli mancava il verde della sua terra, gli alberi della foresta con le loro chiome folte, tanto fitte da nascondere il cielo e il profumo della terra di Knighton, fertile e ricca, pronta a essere coltivata.  
Non erano più le sue terre, ormai nulla gli apparteneva, ma era lui ad appartenere ad esse e non desiderava altro che tornarci.  
In passato mai avrebbe immaginato di poter sentire così forte la nostalgia di casa, di poter amare così tanto la propria terra da sentirne la mancanza come un dolore.  
Non appena Robin si fosse ripreso abbastanza da poter viaggiare, gli avrebbe chiesto di prendere la prima nave per l'Inghilterra, a costo di doverlo supplicare.v  
\- Voglio tornare a casa. - Sussurrò come una preghiera. - Anche se non ne ho più una.  
\- Forse dovrei farlo anche io. Questa guerra è durata troppo a lungo. - Disse una voce alle sue spalle, facendolo sussultare per la sorpresa.  
Guy saltò in piedi e si girò di scatto, trovandosi faccia a faccia con il re.  
Si affrettò a inginocchiarsi di nuovo e chinò la testa.  
\- Perdonatemi, Sire, non vi ho sentito arrivare.  
Re Riccardo fece un cenno con la testa, accettando le scuse di Guy e lo fissò.  
\- Ricordate ancora il vostro giuramento di cavaliere?  
\- L'ho tradito, ma non potrei mai dimenticarlo.  
\- Ripetetelo, ora, davanti a me. - Disse il sovrano estraendo la spada.  
Guy alzò lo sguardo, allibito.  
\- Cosa?  
\- Avete rischiato la vostra vita per salvare la mia. Non perché sono il re, non perché mi amate e non perché speravate di ottenere qualche vantaggio. Se mi aveste lasciato morire, avreste avuto la possibilità di ottenere il favore di mio fratello, di riconquistare quello che io vi ho tolto eppure non avete esitato a sfidare le fiamme per un re di cui non vi importa un fico secco.  
Guy arrossì nel riconoscere le parole che aveva pronunciato il giorno prima, ma non osò dire nulla e il re riprese a parlare.  
\- Lo avete fatto semplicemente per salvare un uomo da una morte orribile, con coraggio e con un cuore sincero. - Riccardo sorrise, divertito. - Forse anche troppo sincero a volte, oserei dire. _Questo_ è il comportamento di un cavaliere e per questo motivo avrete una seconda occasione, Sir Guy di Gisborne. Badate a non sprecarla.  
Guy lo fissò, incredulo.  
\- Volete dire che sarò di nuovo un cavaliere?  
\- Sì. E riavrete il vostro titolo e le terre di Knighton.  
\- Io… Non so come ringraziarvi, Vostra Maestà.  
\- Pronunciate il vostro giuramento e non infangatelo più. Questo sarà sufficiente.  
  
Robin zoppicò fino alla sala da pranzo, sostenuto da Much da una parte e da Archer dall'altra.  
Si lasciò cadere su una sedia con una smorfia di dolore e Much si affrettò a portargli uno sgabello e un cuscino per appoggiare la gamba ferita.  
\- Non dovreste alzarvi dal letto così presto, padrone.  
\- Non ne potevo più di restare rinchiuso in quella stanza. Sono arrivato a sentire la mancanza di Gisborne, figuratevi.  
\- Come se non lo sapessero tutti che ormai voi due non potete fare a meno l'uno dell'altro. Se non riuscite a infilarvi insieme in qualche guaio non siete contenti. - Disse Allan, con un sogghigno divertito. - A proposito, dov'è Giz?  
Robin alzò le spalle.  
\- Non lo vedo da ieri mattina.  
\- Sarà con Marian. - Ipotizzò Archer, ma Allan scosse la testa, vedendo arrivare la ragazza insieme a Seth e Isabella.  
\- Direi di no. Ehi, ragazze, dov'è Giz?  
Marian sedette a tavola con un sospiro, ma non accennò a toccare cibo.  
\- Il re lo ha sentito parlare di lui in modo irrispettoso e gli ha imposto un giorno e una notte di digiuno e preghiera.  
\- Ve lo avevo detto. - Disse Allan. - Se i guai non vi capitano, li andate a cercare.  
Seth si avvicinò a Robin e gli guardò la gamba fasciata, curioso e un po' preoccupato.  
\- Non sei guarito?  
\- No, non ancora.  
\- Domani?  
\- Ho paura che ci vorrà un po' di più.  
Seth lo fissò, deluso.  
\- Ma io voglio giocare con te…  
\- Conosci qualche gioco a cui posso giocare restando seduto?  
Il bambino rifletté per qualche attimo, poi scosse la testa.  
\- Adesso è ora di mangiare, Seth. - Disse Marian.  
\- No! Voglio giocare con Robin, oppure con il mio papà.  
\- Guy ora non c'è e Robin non può camminare. - Disse Marian e si rese conto di aver fatto un errore quando vide gli occhi del bambino che si riempivano di lacrime.  
\- Perché non c'è? Dov'è?! Padre! Voglio il mio papà!  
Marian lanciò uno sguardo disperato a Robin e Allan e i due uomini cercarono di distrarre Seth per farlo smettere di piangere.  
\- Giocherò io con te. - Si offrì Allan. - Detto tra noi io sono più bravo di loro a fare il cavallo.  
Il bambino si gettò a terra e iniziò a rotolarsi sul pavimento, piangendo e continuando a chiamare il padre.  
Isabella e Robin si scambiarono uno sguardo terrorizzato mentre Archer e Much continuarono a fare finta di niente pur di non essere coinvolti.  
Marian si alzò in piedi.  
\- Forse è meglio che vada a cercare Guy. Allan, tienilo d'occhio per favore…  
La ragazza fece un passo verso la porta e si fermò, sorridendo nel vedere Gisborne sulla soglia.  
\- Guy!  
\- Padre!  
Seth corse verso il padre senza smettere di piangere e si gettò tra le sue braccia, calmandosi solo quando Guy lo sollevò da terra e se lo strinse al petto.  
Marian abbracciò il marito, un po' preoccupata per lui, ma se Guy era stanco e affamato, la sua espressione non lo dimostrava.  
Gisborne le passò un braccio intorno alla vita e la attirò più vicina. La ragazza si appoggiò a lui, sorprendendosi ancora una volta di quanto si sentisse al sicuro accanto a lui.  
Tornarono tutti e tre verso il tavolo e Guy prese posto di fronte a Robin, continuando a tenere Seth in braccio.  
Il bambino indicò la gamba di Robin, imbronciato.  
\- Lui non può ancora giocare con me.  
\- Non è colpa sua, devi essere paziente e aspettare che guarisca.  
Seth guardò Robin.  
\- Come hai fatto a farti male?  
Robin stava per rispondere, ma Guy lo interruppe prima ancora che potesse iniziare.  
\- Questa potrebbe essere una delle avventure di Robin Hood e del Guardiano Notturno, sai?  
Il bambino alzò il viso a guardare Guy.  
\- Davvero? Me la racconti, padre?  
\- Prima mangiamo.  
\- Ma io voglio saperla subito.  
\- Se vuoi diventare un cavaliere devi anche imparare ad avere pazienza. - Lo avvertì Guy.  
Marian provò una stretta al cuore nel sentire le parole del marito, ricordando quanto fosse stato orgoglioso Guy quando Seth aveva iniziato a dire che voleva diventare un cavaliere come lui e un fuorilegge come Robin. Prima o poi Guy avrebbe dovuto rivelare al figlio che ormai lui non era più un cavaliere e sarebbe stato un dolore per entrambi. Senza dire nulla gli prese una mano e la tenne tra le sue.  
  
Seth guardava il padre a occhi spalancati, incantato dalla storia che gli stava raccontando.  
\- Il Guardiano Notturno scagliò l'ultima freccia con l'arco di Robin Hood e poi lo lasciò cadere a terra, estraendo la spada per affrontare i nemici…  
\- Il Guardiano Notturno dovrebbe avere più cura degli oggetti che gli vengono affidati. Gli archi sono strumenti delicati. - Intervenne Robin in tono critico e Guy gli restituì uno sguardo infastidito prima di riprendere a raccontare, sorvolando sui particolari più cruenti della battaglia.  
\- Il re era nella casa che bruciava? - Chiese Seth dopo un po'. - Aveva paura?  
Guy scosse la testa.  
\- No, i suoi sudditi lo chiamano “Cuor di Leone” proprio perché non ha paura di nulla. Ma non poteva uscire dalla casa.  
Marian gli lanciò un'occhiata stupita, sorpresa per quell'elogio inaspettato a re Riccardo e pensò che probabilmente Guy voleva evitare altre punizioni nel caso che il sovrano si fosse trovato di nuovo ad ascoltare i suoi discorsi.  
\- E allora chi lo ha salvato? - Chiese Seth.  
\- Robin Hood era ferito, non poteva camminare e i suoi amici stavano cercando di spegnere l'incendio con l'acqua della fontana, ma le fiamme erano troppo alte. Allora il Guardiano Notturno è corso verso la porta ed è entrato, saltando oltre il fuoco. Ahi!  
Guy si interruppe per il calcio che Marian gli aveva dato sulla gamba e la guardò, ferito, ma Seth reclamò subito la sua attenzione.  
\- Il Guardiano Notturno è un eroe! - Disse il bambino ammirato.  
\- Forse. - Disse Marian, lanciando un'occhiata di avvertimento a Guy. - Ma stavolta è stato anche sciocco e incosciente. Poteva morire bruciato o farsi davvero molto male. Ricordati che bisogna sempre pensare prima di agire.  
\- Senti chi parla… - Sussurrò Robin, ma Marian lo sentì e lo fulminò con lo sguardo.  
Gisborne si rese conto che avrebbe fatto meglio a cambiare discorso e si affrettò a proseguire la storia.  
\- In effetti il Guardiano Notturno si era reso conto di aver agito troppo impulsivamente, ma ormai era troppo tardi per tornare indietro. Visto che era entrato nella casa, iniziò a cercare il re.  
\- E lo ha salvato!  
Guy pensò che forse era meglio non raccontare al figlio il modo esatto in cui era uscito dalla casa in fiamme, temendo che Seth avrebbe potuto provare a imitare le sue gesta e si limitò ad annuire.  
\- Proprio così.  
\- E poi?  
Marian guardò Guy, dispiaciuta, chiedendosi cosa avrebbe raccontato al figlio. Di certo Seth ci sarebbe rimasto male nel sentire che il Guardiano Notturno alla fine era stato punito dal re e che era già fortunato a non essere stato giustiziato perciò Guy avrebbe dovuto inventarsi qualche altra cosa.  
Ripensò a uno dei momenti più disperati del viaggio in nave verso la Terra Santa, quando lei, Guy e Isabella avevano cercato di sfuggire a un futuro senza speranza inventandosene uno ideale.  
\- Poi cosa? - Chiese Guy.  
\- Poi cosa ha fatto il re? Era contento di essere stato salvato?  
\- Direi di sì.  
\- E ha premiato il Guardiano Notturno?  
Guy annuì.  
\- Lo ha fatto diventare un cavaliere e gli ha dato un titolo e delle terre. - Disse, concludendo la storia.  
\- Mi racconti un'altra storia, padre?  
Guy scosse la testa e gli mise in mano un cavallino intagliato nel legno che aveva acquistato al mercato poco prima.  
\- Non adesso. Vai a giocare senza metterti nei guai e se farai il bravo più tardi Robin te ne racconterà un'altra.  
Il bambino prese il giocattolo con un grido di gioia e corse per la stanza, fingendo di farlo galoppare, poi sedette a terra in un angolo a giocare tranquillo.  
Marian appoggiò una mano alla schiena di Guy, accarezzandolo piano.  
\- Era una bella storia. - Disse, con un sorriso triste. - E hai inventato un finale che lo ha fatto contento.  
\- Ah, ma io non ho inventato niente. A parte il fatto che non ero vestito da Guardiano Notturno, tutto il resto è la pura e semplice verità. - Disse Guy in tono indifferente, poi prese un pezzo di pane e lo masticò con aria compiaciuta mentre gli altri lo fissavano, assimilando il significato delle sue parole.  
\- Non hai inventato niente? Nemmeno il finale? - Chiese Marian, incredula.  
\- Nemmeno il finale. - Confermò Guy. Isabella osservò la sua espressione e sorrise, eccitata.  
\- Sta dicendo la verità! È vero che negli ultimi tempi si è allenato a fare il bugiardo ed è migliorato, ma se mentisse lo capirei!  
\- Davvero Giz?  
\- Già. Ora dovresti chiamarmi “Sir Guy” oppure “Lord Knighton”.  
Allan annuì, serio.  
\- Come vuoi, Giz.  
Marian abbracciò Guy, felice e commossa e Archer sorrise, alzando un boccale.  
\- Beh, direi che questa notizia merita di essere festeggiata con un brindisi.  
Robin guardò Guy con un sorriso ironico.  
\- Tu non esagerare col vino, hai già fatto abbastanza l'eroe negli ultimi tempi, ora resta tranquillo per un po', sempre che sia possibile.  
\- Come se di solito non fossi tu a trascinarlo in qualche guaio. - Ribatté Marian, poi baciò Guy sulla guancia e lo guardò. - Ma perché non ce lo hai detto subito?!  
Guy sorrise.  
\- Perché altrimenti avrei rovinato il finale della storia che ho raccontato a Seth, no?  



	82. Back for Good

Robin si appoggiò alla parete di legno per non perdere l'equilibrio e aprì la porta, zoppicando sotto coperta. La nave continuava a inclinarsi e gli rendeva difficile non appoggiare il peso sulla gamba ancora non del tutto guarita.  
Isabella e Marian erano sedute intorno al tavolo della cabina comune che veniva usata anche come sala da pranzo dal capitano e dai passeggeri, mentre Seth era seduto sul pavimento e giocava tranquillamente col suo cavallino di legno.  
Robin sorrise con calore a Isabella e si rivolse a Marian.  
\- Gisborne è ancora vivo?  
La ragazza si lasciò strappare un sorriso.  
\- Se lo chiedi a lui probabilmente ti risponderà di no. È in cabina, sul letto. Lo abbiamo lasciato tranquillo e spero che sia riuscito a dormire almeno un po'.  
Robin sogghignò e Isabella gli lanciò uno sguardo di rimprovero.  
\- Non prenderlo in giro, Robin. Lo capisco fin troppo bene, il mare agitato fa stare male anche me.  
Robin notò che in effetti anche lei era pallida e le sfiorò la fronte con un bacio.  
\- Non preoccuparti, non infierirò. Non troppo almeno.  
Salutò le due donne e proseguì fino alla cabina di Guy, zoppicando fino alla cuccetta dell'amico.  
Lo guardò: Gisborne era steso sulla schiena, immobile e con gli occhi chiusi. Aveva i capelli scuri arruffati e sparsi sul cuscino e il suo viso era mortalmente pallido e coperto da un velo di sudore.  
\- Ehi, Gisborne, respiri ancora?  
Guy aprì gli occhi con un gemito e fissò l'amico. Se ne avesse avuto la forza lo avrebbe preso a pugni solo per cancellargli quel sorrisetto ironico dal viso, ma l'ennesimo movimento brusco della nave gli tolse ogni desiderio di provare a muoversi.  
\- Lasciami stare. - Si lamentò, con un aria talmente patetica che perfino Robin si ritrovò a provare compassione.  
Inumidì un fazzoletto con l'acqua del catino e gli tamponò il viso per rinfrescarlo e dargli un po' di sollievo.  
\- Meglio?  
\- Cosa vuoi, Hood?  
\- Vieni sul ponte, un po' di aria fresca ti farà bene.  
\- Non so se starò mai più bene…  
\- In tal caso potrò spingerti in mare e porre fine alle tue sofferenze. Ora fatti forza e alzati, c'è qualcosa che devi vedere.  
  
Guy chiuse gli occhi e si aggrappò a Robin, respirando a fondo per resistere all'ennesima ondata di nausea, mentre l'amico si appoggiò a lui per rendere più sopportabile il dolore alla gamba.  
Dopo un po', Guy iniziò a sentirsi meglio.  
Come aveva detto Robin, l'aria fresca, umida e profumata di salsedine, aiutava un po' ad alleviare il mal di mare, anche perché difficilmente avrebbe potuto sentirsi peggio, e Gisborne si azzardò ad aprire gli occhi e a guardare l'amico, stupendosi di trovare sul suo viso una smorfia di dolore.  
Chiaramente la gamba gli dava più fastidio di quanto non volesse ammettere.  
Guy riuscì a sorridere debolmente.  
\- Che bella coppia di eroi, eh?  
\- I migliori che si possano desiderare, no?  
Guy fece un sospiro sofferente quando la nave si inclinò di nuovo.  
\- Cosa volevi mostrarmi, Hood? Sbrigati e poi lasciami morire in pace.  
Robin si avvicinò al parapetto e Guy pensò che quella fosse un'ottima idea perché probabilmente entro pochi minuti si sarebbe sentito ancora male, ma l'amico lo distolse dal suo malessere indicandogli qualcosa all'orizzonte.  
In un primo momento Gisborne pensò che la sottile striscia scura che si intravedeva tra le onde fosse uno scherzo della sua vista, come le chiazze scure che gli danzavano davanti agli occhi nei momenti peggiori, quando il mal di mare e la debolezza minacciavano di farlo svenire, poi si rese conto che ciò che vedeva era reale e in un istante si dimenticò della nausea.  
\- Quella è... terra?  
Un sorriso gioioso si allargò sul viso di Robin.  
\- Già. E non una terra qualunque. È l'Inghilterra! Siamo tornati a casa, fratello mio! Siamo a casa!  
  
Jack e Mary si affacciarono alla porta della cucina, annusando l'aria, affamati. La madre lanciò loro uno sguardo di avvertimento, alzando il mestolo che stava usando per mescolare la zuppa per minacciarli di non provare ad avvicinarsi al cibo prima che fosse arrivato il momento di servirlo in tavola.  
Non troppo intimoriti, i due bambini si avvicinarono ad Adeline, curva sul tavolo ad impastare uova e farina.  
\- Cosa fai? - Chiese Mary, curiosa, e la donna le rivolse un tenue sorriso.  
\- Una torta nutriente e gustosa.  
\- Per Sir Edward?  
\- Da quando ha perso Marian, mangia troppo poco. Temo che finirà per ammalarsi.  
 _Anche tu._ Pensò la bambina, ma non lo disse.  
Jack invece rubò una noce dal mucchietto sul tavolo e la mise in bocca.  
\- Farai anche le frittelle? Quelle della mamma non sono buone come le tue.  
Mary gli allungò un calcio sotto il tavolo e Jack si coprì la bocca con una mano, accorgendosi della tristezza che era calata sul volto di Adeline.  
\- Mi dispiace… - Mormorò. - Non volevo rattristarti… Ma vedrai che torneranno.  
Adeline scosse la testa.  
\- No, non credo. Ormai è passato troppo tempo.  
Alice lanciò uno sguardo preoccupato all'altra donna.  
\- Bambini, ora andate a giocare fuori.  
Mary e Jack uscirono docilmente dalla cucina. Sedettero sotto il melo e staccarono due frutti dai rami.  
\- Jack… - Disse Mary con le lacrime agli occhi. - Mi manca Sir Guy…  
Un tempo il fratello l'avrebbe presa in giro per quella sua debolezza, ma ora si limitò ad annuire.  
\- Credo che manchi a tutti, sai?  
  
Sir Edward salutò con un cenno Oliver che, come ogni giorno, era venuto ad aprirgli la porta e lo aveva fatto accomodare nella sala principale con rispetto.  
Si avvicinò al camino per riscaldarsi e pensò che ormai quella casa gli era diventata quasi tanto familiare quanto lo era stata la vecchia Knighton Hall.  
Da quando Marian e Gisborne erano spariti, Sir Edward aveva preso l'abitudine di recarsi ogni giorno a Knighton Hall.  
Inizialmente era solo l'angoscia a spingerlo: non riusciva a sopportare la tetra solitudine che provava quando era a Locksley. Quella casa non sua fino a pochi mesi prima era stata fin troppo affollata, ma ora le stanze vuote trasudavano tristezza e lui non poteva restarvi troppo a lungo.  
Cercava di parlare con Thornton il più possibile per distrarsi, ma non voleva mostrare la propria sofferenza all'anziano servitore.  
A Knighton Hall era diverso, lui e Adeline condividevano lo stesso dolore e con lei non c'era bisogno di fingere o vergognarsi di quello che provava.  
Djaq, Will e i gemelli, così come i due figli dei servitori di Sir Guy, portavano nella casa una ventata di allegria e di speranza e in un modo o nell'altro riuscivano sempre a strappar loro almeno un sorriso.  
Adeline poi sembrava decisa a volersi prendere cura di lui: si accertava che mangiasse a sufficienza e cercava di fargli forza nei momenti più duri, permettendogli però di aiutarla a sua volta.  
A Sir Edward quella situazione non dispiaceva affatto, con Adeline non si vergognava a mostrarsi debole perché poi sapeva che in altri momenti sarebbe stato lui a sostenerla.  
E se proprio doveva essere sincero con se stesso, negli ultimi tempi non era stata solo la tristezza a spingerlo a Knighton Hall tanto di frequente, ma anche il desiderio della compagnia di Adeline.  
Si chiese dove fosse. Di solito la donna gli veniva incontro non appena Oliver lo faceva accomodare in casa, ma quel giorno non era ancora arrivata. Nemmeno la tavola, di solito pronta per sedersi a mangiare, era apparecchiata.  
Un po' preoccupato, Sir Edward si diresse verso la cucina e si affacciò alla porta: Adeline era seduta al tavolo, di fronte a una torta impastata a metà e piangeva disperatamente, tenendosi il viso tra le mani. Alice, chiaramente a disagio, si divideva tra il tentare di consolarla e il non far bruciare la zuppa che bolliva sul fuoco.  
\- Adeline! - La chiamò Sir Edward, avvicinandosi in fretta a lei e la donna si alzò per permettergli di prenderla tra le braccia. Edward le accarezzò i capelli con tenerezza.  
Adeline gli nascose il viso sul petto, singhiozzando e l'anziano lord fu preso dal timore che potesse aver saputo qualcosa di tremendo su Marian e Guy.  
\- Cosa c'è, Adeline? Ci sono notizie?  
La donna scosse la testa.  
\- No, non ci sono notizie e ormai credo che non ce ne saranno più. Passeremo la vita ad aspettarli, senza sapere se sono morti e loro non torneranno mai. Il dubbio mi consuma ogni giorno e non so come farò a sopportarlo!  
Edward la strinse forte e le accarezzò il viso con dolcezza, asciugandole le lacrime senza accorgersi che stava piangendo anche lui.  
\- So io come faremo. Li aspetteremo insieme e ci sosterremo a vicenda. - Disse piano, poi si chinò su di lei e le depose sulle labbra un timido bacio.  
  
Guy spronò il cavallo, spingendolo al galoppo lungo quella strada che conosceva così bene. Marian, Robin e Archer lo seguivano da vicino, impegnandosi per mantenere la sua andatura, mentre Isabella, Allan, Much e Seth, che viaggiavano sul carro insieme ai loro pochi bagagli erano rimasti indietro.  
Guy si era offerto di aspettarli, di cavalcare accanto al veicolo, ma Isabella aveva notato la sua impazienza e il suo entusiasmo ed era scoppiata a ridere.  
\- Vai, fratello, galoppa pure avanti, noi arriveremo con calma. Ma fai in modo di farmi trovare un bagno caldo per quando ti raggiungeremo.  
Si chinò in avanti, incitando ancora il cavallo e pensando che ogni volta che gli zoccoli colpivano il terreno, la distanza che lo separava dalla sua casa e dalle sue terre si accorciava ancora un po'.  
Quando arrivò in vista di Knighton Hall, Guy pensò che il cuore gli sarebbe scoppiato per la gioia e allo stesso tempo esitò ad entrare, anche se non desiderava altro.  
Attese che Marian lo raggiungesse e scendesse di sella, poi si avvicinò a lei e la sollevò da terra.  
La ragazza rise, gettandogli le braccia al collo.  
\- Cosa fai?  
\- Voglio portare mia moglie oltre la soglia. - Disse, dirigendosi verso la porta della cucina che era la più vicina e che era già aperta.  
Attraversò la soglia sorridendo a Marian, ma quasi la fece cadere per la sorpresa non appena fu entrato nella stanza. Aveva immaginato che il loro ritorno improvviso avrebbe sorpreso gli abitanti di Knighton Hall ed era entrato in casa pregustando lo stupore dei presenti nel rivederli vivi, ma non avrebbe mai immaginato di vedere Adeline tra le braccia di Sir Edward.  
Guy e Marian rimasero ad assistere a quel bacio, troppo stupiti per parlare e fu Alice ad accorgersi della loro presenza.  
Adeline aprì gli occhi nel sentire l'esclamazione di stupore dell'altra donna e aprì gli occhi, arrossendo. Per un attimo si era dimenticata che lei e Sir Edward non erano soli, poi il suo sguardo si spostò verso la porta e pensò di stare sognando: Guy era sulla soglia e teneva Marian tra le braccia.  
Entrambi sembravano stanchi e sporchi della polvere della strada e tutti e due avevano un'identica espressione stupefatta, ma quello che la convinse di non stare sognando erano i piccoli cambiamenti che vedeva in loro. Sia Guy che Marian avevano i capelli più lunghi dell'ultima volta che li aveva visti e, mentre Marian sembrava in ottima forma, Guy era più magro e pallido del solito e aveva sulla fronte una piccola cicatrice che un tempo non c'era.  
Adeline si staccò da Edward con un grido e corse ad abbracciare Guy, mentre la ragazza si gettava tra le braccia del padre, commossa e felice allo stesso tempo.  
  
Mary e Jack spostarono lo sguardo dalla scena a cui avevano assistito sbirciando attraverso la finestra della cucina a Robin e Archer che si stavano occupando dei cavalli. I due uomini avevano portato gli animali nella stalla senza troppa fretta per permettere a Guy e a Marian di incontrare i loro cari senza interferire con quel momento di commozione.  
I bambini li avevano salutati allegramente agitando le mani ed erano rimasti a guardare da lontano, con dei sorrisi felici stampati sul volto, in attesa che arrivasse anche il loro turno di salutare i viaggiatori appena tornati dopo tanto tempo.  
Mary corse a scegliere la mela più bella tra quelle che crescevano sull'albero per poterla offrire a Guy.  
Dopo aver colto la più rossa di tutte si girò verso il fratello, ridendo.  
\- Sai Jack? Credo proprio che oggi avrai le frittelle che volevi.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, ora manca davvero poco alla fine.  
> Però...  
> Secondo voi sarebbe davvero tanto terribile se continuassi a scrivere delle loro avventure anche se ormai tante cose sono cambiate nelle loro vite?  
> Non riesco a separarmi da loro, sono messa male, eh? ^_^;;  
> Prometto che prima di arrivare ad avere i protagonisti novantenni mi fermo, ma me lo concedete il sequel del sequel? :D


	83. A Place by the Fire

Adeline tenne stretto Guy senza dire nulla. Non aveva bisogno di parlare, non in quel momento. Doveva solo abbracciarlo e restare immobile, stretta a lui, come per riscoprire la sua presenza e convincersi che era davvero tornato.  
Guy era solido e caldo, incredibilmente reale e le accarezzò i capelli con una mano che tremava leggermente.  
\- È proprio vero, piccolo mio? Sei davvero tornato a casa? Non sto sognando?  
Gisborne le asciugò una lacrima con un dito e le sorrise.  
\- Sai, me lo sto chiedendo anche io, non mi sembra vero. Ma se stai sognando tu, allora stiamo facendo lo stesso sogno.  
Adeline lo guardò e gli passò le dita tra i capelli, sorridendo leggermente.  
\- Non ti sognerei così sporco e arruffato e nemmeno tanto magro. Stai bene, caro?  
\- Gisborne non va molto d'accordo con le navi. - Disse una voce allegra dalla porta. - Ma ora che è sulla terraferma è in ottima forma, posso garantirlo io.  
Adeline voltò la testa verso la porta.  
\- Robin! Ci sei anche tu! E Archer! - Aggiunse scorgendo anche il giovane. Continuando a stringere Guy con un braccio, allargò l'altro. - Cosa aspettate? Venite qui anche voi, ragazzi miei!  
I due fratellastri obbedirono e per qualche attimo Adeline abbracciò tutti e tre, felice, poi li guardò, ansiosamente.  
\- E Seth? Guy, dov'è Seth?!  
\- Con Isabella. Sta bene, non preoccuparti, stanno viaggiando sul carro con Allan, Much e Meg, tra poco saranno qui anche loro.  
\- Guy non vedeva l'ora di essere a casa. - Disse Archer, prendendolo in giro bonariamente. - Non l'ho mai visto galoppare tanto velocemente nemmeno quando abbiamo gareggiato e Marian non era da meno, bisogna ammetterlo.  
Adeline si alzò in punta di piedi per baciare Gisborne sulla guancia.  
\- Sarete affamati e stanchi dopo un viaggio tanto lungo. Venite a tavola, ragazzi. Alice, è pronta la zuppa? Oh! Non ho finito di preparare la torta! Intanto mangiate il resto, la finirò subito.  
Archer e Robin non si fecero ripetere l'invito due volte e si affrettarono verso la sala principale per sedere a tavola e Marian e Sir Edward li seguirono poco dopo, ma Guy non accennò a muoversi.  
Adeline lo guardò, un po' preoccupata.  
\- Non hai fame, caro? Ti senti ancora poco bene?  
Guy scostò una sedia dal tavolo della cucina e vi si lasciò cadere con un sospiro felice.  
\- Ho fame, ma ora voglio solo stare un po' qui, con te e guardarti mentre finisci di impastare quella torta. Non ti do fastidio, vero?  
Adeline gli sfiorò una guancia, intuendo dal suo sguardo che l'ultimo periodo doveva essere stato molto duro per Guy e si mise al lavoro senza fargli domande. Si limitò a mettergli davanti un piatto di zuppa e un pezzo di pane.  
\- Scommetto che vuoi essere il primo ad assaggiarla. - Scherzò Adeline, accennando all'impasto della torta. - Ma mentre la preparo mangia qualcosa.  
Guy annuì e per un po' rimasero in silenzio, con la donna che mescolava gli ingredienti e Gisborne che mangiava, guardandola lavorare.  
\- Ho sognato questo momento, sai? - Disse Guy dopo un po', a bassa voce. - Nei momenti più disperati desideravo solo questo: sedere accanto al camino della mia casa e sapere che tutte le persone che amo sono serene e al sicuro. Sapere che anche _io_ sono al sicuro...  
Adeline infornò la torta e si avvicinò a Guy, iniziando a districargli i capelli con le dita, con gesti lenti e rassicuranti.  
\- Hai sofferto molto, piccolo mio. - Disse quietamente e la sua non era una domanda.  
\- Puoi immaginare cosa si prova quando credi di aver appena tratto l'ultimo respiro? Quando sai che al prossimo battito del tuo cuore tutto finirà per sempre e che finirà nel dolore e nella vergogna?  
Adeline si bloccò, impietrita.  
\- Guy…  
\- Il re stava per giustiziarmi, Adeline. Thornton e lo sceriffo erano già morti e io ero steso a terra, legato a quei cavalli e pensavo che fosse la fine. L'ho sentito dare l'ordine di procedere con l'esecuzione… - Guy rabbrividì. - A volte mi sembra di sentire ancora quella frase mentre sogno e allora mi viene il terrore di non potermi svegliare mai più...  
Adeline avrebbe voluto fargli mille domande, sapere come avesse fatto a salvarsi e accertarsi che stesse davvero bene, ma non lo fece, non era di quello che Guy aveva bisogno in quel momento.  
Lo strinse forte, accarezzandogli i capelli e asciugandogli le lacrime come faceva quando era piccolo e si svegliava piangendo, terrorizzato da qualche incubo.  
\- Ora sei qui, caro, sei a casa e sei al sicuro.  
Guy annuì debolmente, a occhi chiusi, affidando la sua paura ad Adeline perché potesse dissiparla con un bacio materno.  
\- Guy? Hai detto che lo sceriffo è morto? - Chiese Adeline dopo un po'.  
\- Sì, e anche Thornton.  
\- Lo so che è peccato e che non dovrei parlare così, ma ne sono contenta. Non potranno più fare del male a te e Isabella.  
\- Credo che non mancheranno a nessuno.  
Guy prese una noce dal mucchietto di quelle che erano avanzate dall'impasto della torta e la mise in bocca e ad Adeline venne in mente che il piccolo Jack aveva fatto lo stesso identico gesto solo qualche ora prima. Guardò Guy con affetto: era diventato un uomo e aveva affrontato prove durissime, ma ai suoi occhi sarebbe rimasto sempre il bambino che aveva visto nascere.  
Gisborne le sorrise con affetto.  
\- Non volevo rattristarti, Adeline. Siamo tornati e stiamo tutti bene, non ho il diritto di lamentarmi.  
Sono stato anche troppo fortunato, molto più di quanto non meritassi.  
\- Con me puoi sempre sfogarti se ne senti il bisogno, piccolo mio. Per qualsiasi motivo, anche il più insignificante o sciocco. Per fortuna questo viaggio è finito bene, ma ciò non toglie che tu abbia sofferto e se hai bisogno di una parola di conforto io per te ci sarò sempre, ricordalo.  
\- Grazie, Adeline. Ti voglio bene. - Disse Guy, arrossendo, poi sorrise, un po' imbarazzato davanti allo sguardo stupito e commosso della donna. - Quando pensavo che sarei morto, uno dei miei rimpianti era questo, di non avertelo mai detto.  
\- Ma me lo hai sempre detto, Guy, anche se non con le parole. Mi hai affidato tuo figlio, quale segno di affetto e fiducia più grandi di questo avresti potuto darmi?  
\- A proposito di affetto, sbaglio o c'è anche qualcun altro che ti vuole bene? - Chiese Guy, in tono divertito e stavolta fu Adeline a diventare rossa.  
\- Lo so che non è opportuno… Sir Edward è un nobile… E poi alla nostra età…  
\- Appunto. Alla vostra età siete liberi di fare quello che volete. Se insieme siete felici perché no?  
Adeline rise e a Guy parve di vedere per un attimo la ragazza allegra della sua infanzia con i riccioli del colore del grano e le fossette sulle guance.  
\- Sono contento per voi. Davvero. E poi se doveste decidere di sposarvi, Much ne sarebbe molto felice.  
\- Guy, non ti sembra di correre un po' troppo? - Rise Adeline, ancora imbarazzata, poi lo fissò, perplessa. - Much? Perché dovrebbe esserne felice? Mi conosce a malapena…  
\- Per il banchetto nuziale. Credo che non si sia ancora consolato per il nostro. Dovremo fare in modo che quello di Robin e Isabella sia indimenticabile.  
Adeline aggrottò la fronte.  
\- Di cosa stai parlando? Robin e Isabella si sposeranno?  
\- Oh, sarà meglio per Robin che lo facciano visto che lei aspetta suo figlio. - Disse Guy, in tono vagamente minaccioso.  
\- Robin le vuole bene? Stavolta Isabella merita un uomo che la ami.  
\- Sì, credo proprio di sì. - Disse Guy sorridendo tra sé.  
\- Allora sono felice per loro. E tu? Ora non c'è più nulla che impedisca a te e Marian di sposarvi.  
\- A dire il vero sì. Io e Marian non ci sposeremo.  
Adeline lo fissò, preoccupata.  
\- Perché no? Non desideravi altro, ci sono stati problemi fra voi?  
\- Nessun problema. Io la amo e lei ama me, anche più di prima.  
\- Ma non vi sposerete?  
\- No.  
\- Guy!  
Gisborne alzò gli occhi e fissò con aria innocente Marian che si era appena affacciata sulla soglia.  
Adeline spostò lo sguardo dall'uno all'altra, confusa.  
Marian entrò in cucina, scuotendo la testa con un'espressione rassegnata.  
\- Non dovresti prendere in giro la gente, Guy.  
\- Non ho detto nulla di falso.  
\- E io non ho detto che hai mentito, ma sei comunque dispettoso.  
\- Allora vi sposerete? - Chiese Adeline, rivolgendosi alla ragazza nella speranza di capirci qualcosa.  
Marian sorrise, divertita.  
\- No.  
\- Non di nuovo. - Aggiunse Guy, prendendo la mano sinistra della ragazza per baciarla, prima di mostrare l'anello ad Adeline.  
La donna li fissò, incredula.  
\- Vi siete già sposati?!  
Gisborne attirò a sé Marian, facendola sedere sulle proprie gambe e la ragazza si appoggiò a lui, sorridendo felice.  
\- Ci ha sposati il re in persona.  
\- Davvero? Pensavo che lo avreste fatto a Knighton...  
\- Era il mio ultimo desiderio, prima di essere giustiziato. - Disse Guy e un identico lampo di dolore passò negli occhi delle due donne, poi Adeline si avvicinò a Guy e Marian e li abbracciò entrambi, commossa.  
Alice entrò in cucina e li guardò per un attimo, poi si avvicinò al forno e tirò fuori la torta, prima che bruciasse.  



	84. What I Really Want

Guy si svegliò con un sussulto, ansimando di terrore, ma sopra di lui c'erano le travi del soffitto di Knighton Hall e non il sole ardente della Terra Santa mentre i nitriti che sentiva provenivano dalle stalle e non da cavalli legati ai suoi arti e pronti a straziarlo.  
Aprì gli occhi e ogni traccia del terrore lasciato dall'incubo si dissipò nel vedere il volto di Marian, rilassato nel sonno e così vicino a lui.  
Rimase a guardarla, sorridendo tra sé e Marian dopo un po' aprì gli occhi, assonnata.  
\- Non riesci a dormire, Guy? Ancora incubi? - Chiese, toccandogli il petto con una mano e Guy le sfiorò le labbra con un bacio.  
\- Già. Credo che andrò a fare una cavalcata.  
\- A quest'ora? È notte fonda!  
\- Non credo che riuscirò a riaddormentarmi e finirei solo per disturbarti. Sono troppo inquieto, ho bisogno di sfogarmi un po'.  
\- Vuoi che venga con te?  
Guy scosse la testa.  
\- Resta a letto, lo vedo che hai sonno. Non starò via a lungo.  
Marian lo baciò di nuovo.  
\- Stai attento. - Sussurrò, tornando ad addormentarsi.  
Poco più tardi Guy stava galoppando alla luce della luna, lungo la strada che portava a Locksley.  
L'incubo lo aveva lasciato turbato e agitato, ma quella cavalcata lo stava facendo sentire meglio attimo dopo attimo. Il suo cavallo gli era mancato e lasciarlo correre senza frenare il suo passo gli dava un senso di leggerezza e libertà che non provava da molto tempo.  
L'arco gli rimbalzava sulle spalle a ogni passo del cavallo e Guy sorrise tra sé: stavolta sarebbe stato lui a scagliare una freccia attraverso la finestra di Robin per svegliarlo.  
Scorse in lontananza un altro cavallo che proveniva dalla direzione opposta e lo osservò, un po' preoccupato, poi quando furono più vicini, Guy vide che si trattava di Robin.  
Entrambi fermarono i cavalli e si fissarono stupiti.  
\- Che ci fai in giro a quest'ora? - Chiese Robin, curioso.  
\- Non riuscivo a dormire e pensavo di venire a Locksley per svegliare anche te. - Disse Guy, sogghignando e Robin scoppiò a ridere.  
\- A quanto pare abbiamo avuto la stessa idea. Io stavo venendo a Knighton.  
\- Non riesci a dormire nemmeno tu?  
\- Troppi pensieri.  
\- Tu?  
\- Mi chiedo chi sarà il prossimo sceriffo di Nottingham, come si comporterà e come ciò influenzerà la nostra vita.  
\- Non potrà essere peggio di Vaisey.  
\- Lo spero. Ma se lo fosse? Se fossimo di nuovo costretti a scegliere da che parte stare?  
\- È proprio Robin Hood quello che mi sta parlando? Lo stesso Robin che non ha esitato a rinunciare a tutto ciò che aveva per fare ciò che riteneva giusto?  
\- Io posso anche tornare a essere un fuorilegge, ma Isabella? E il bambino? Non sono più libero come una volta, devo pensare anche a loro.  
\- Ed è così terribile?  
\- No. - Disse Robin, sorridendo, poi tornò serio. - Ma mi chiedo se sarò capace di accettare i compromessi che ciò comporterà.  
\- Per le persone che si amano si è capaci di accettare di tutto, fidati.  
\- Spero che sia vero. Se non fossi in grado di renderla felice non potrei perdonarmelo.  
\- No, Hood, se farai soffrire mia sorella, io non potrò perdonartelo. Falla piangere e non sarà la tua coscienza quella che dovrai temere.  
\- Certo, sempre che tu te ne accorga prima che passino una quindicina di anni. - Ribatté Robin, infastidito dal tono minaccioso di Gisborne. Guy alzò il viso di scatto per fissarlo, poi si gettò su di lui per colpirlo, trascinandolo giù di sella e rotolando a terra insieme a lui.  
Si azzuffarono per un po', colpendosi a vicenda, poi ognuno afferrò la giacca dell'altro, alzarono i pugni e si ritrovarono a guardarsi in faccia nella prima luce dell'alba, fangosi, affannati e pieni di graffi e lividi.  
\- Cosa stiamo facendo, Hood? - Chiese Guy, lasciandolo andare, e a entrambi venne da ridere.  
\- Sfogando i nervi, immagino. - Rispose Robin, girandosi sulla schiena e incrociando le braccia dietro la testa.  
Guy, steso accanto a lui lo imitò ridacchiando e lasciò vagare lo sguardo sulle fronde degli alberi che li circondavano.  
\- Forse è un modo stupido di farlo, ma funziona.  
\- Aspetta a dirlo finché Marian non avrà visto come ti sei ridotto.  
Guy scoppiò a ridere e si rialzò, porgendo una mano a Robin per aiutarlo.  
\- Lo stesso vale per te, direi.  
Robin gli allungò una pacca sulla spalla, sorridendo.  
\- Beh, ora che facciamo? Se c'è una cosa che mi manca dello sceriffo è la possibilità di derubarlo. Era un ottimo passatempo.  
\- Sei sempre il solito, Robin di Locksley! Sempre in cerca di guai. - Disse una voce femminile tra i cespugli e i due uomini si voltarono di scatto.  
\- Matilda! - Esclamò Guy, riconoscendo la guaritrice.  
\- A quanto pare una signora non può andare in cerca di erbe alla luce della luna senza imbattersi in due bambinoni troppo cresciuti che giocano a fare la lotta rovinando le piantine migliori. Ma sono contenta di vedervi, avevo sentito voci preoccupanti sul vostro conto.  
\- Se avessi saputo la verità, ti saresti preoccupata molto di più credo. - Disse Guy e la donna lo fissò.  
\- Vieni qui, tu. Avvicinati. - Gisborne obbedì e la donna lo esaminò brevemente, sorridendo. - Sei ancora un po' magro, ma mi sembri in ottima forma. Sono contenta di vedere che la malattia non ti ha lasciato conseguenze. Tu invece, stai zoppicando. - Disse rivolgendosi a Robin. - Cosa ti è successo?  
\- Mi sono rotto una gamba, ma ormai è quasi guarita del tutto.  
\- Questo lascialo giudicare a me. - Disse la donna, inginocchiandosi davanti a lui. Gli fece togliere lo stivale e per qualche minuto esaminò attentamente la gamba di Robin, tastandola con mani esperte e controllando ogni dettaglio. Annuì, soddisfatta. - È vero, sta guarendo bene, ma cerca di non sforzarla troppo. Se verrai a trovarmi nei prossimi giorni, ti darò degli impacchi che renderanno più tenue il dolore. Ora è meglio che vada, il sole è sorto e qualcuno potrebbe vedermi.  
\- Non hai più bisogno di nasconderti, Matilda. Lo sceriffo è morto, non sei più in pericolo. - Disse Robin, ma la donna scosse la testa.  
\- Quelle come me è meglio che non si facciano notare troppo. È troppo facile essere accusate di stregoneria e non ci tengo a ripetere l'esperienza.  
Guy distolse lo sguardo ricordando che in quell'occasione non aveva fatto nulla per aiutare la donna, ma Matilda non sembrava portargli più rancore per quel motivo.  
\- Verremo a trovarti. - Promise Robin.  
\- Cercate di non combinare troppi guai nel frattempo. - Disse Matilda, tornando a inoltrarsi nella foresta.  
Rimasti di nuovo soli, Guy guardò l'amico.  
\- Temo che sia ancora troppo presto per tornare a Knighton o a Locksley. Stanno ancora dormendo tutti.  
\- Andiamo a Nottingham allora.  
\- A fare cosa?  
\- Una visita alla bottega dell'orafo.  
\- Pensavo che avessi smesso di derubare i ricchi, ormai non sei più un fuorilegge.  
Robin lo fissò, alzando un sopracciglio.  
\- Gisborne, ti ho picchiato troppo forte poco fa per caso? Non ho intenzione di derubarlo.  
\- E cosa vuoi fare allora?  
\- Comprare un anello per tua sorella. Con il bambino in arrivo abbiamo tutti dato per scontato che ci sposeremo, ma non le ho ancora fatto una proposta vera e propria.  
Guy lo guardò, colpito dalle sue parole.  
\- Robin? - Iniziò, un po' timidamente e l'amico lo guardò, capendo subito che quello di Guy era un discorso serio, non lo avrebbe chiamato per nome altrimenti.  
\- Se il bambino non ci fosse, la sposeresti lo stesso? Lo fai perché devi o lo fai perché la ami?  
Robin non rispose subito, la domanda di Guy era andata a toccare un punto delicato su cui si era interrogato piuttosto spesso negli ultimi tempi.  
Pensò a Isabella, alla sua fiducia in lui, una fiducia che si poteva considerare eroica, dopo quello che aveva passato a causa del marito e alle emozioni che si smuovevano nel suo animo quando i loro sguardi si incontravano.  
Durante il viaggio di ritorno aveva avuto l'occasione di passare più tempo con lei e ogni attimo trascorso insieme l'aveva resa più importante nel suo cuore, ogni lato di lei che aveva scoperto, anche quelli che potevano essere considerati difetti, gliela aveva fatta diventare ancora più cara.  
Era sempre stato piuttosto riluttante all'idea del matrimonio, restio a rinunciare alla propria libertà, ma ora aveva l'impressione che non avrebbe perso affatto la libertà, ma che l'avrebbe semplicemente condivisa con la persona che stava conquistando tutto il suo cuore.  
Voleva passare tutta la vita con lei?  
Se lo chiese e il suo cuore gli disse che la risposta era sì, bambino o non bambino.  
\- L'idea fa paura, lo ammetto, ma la amo. La mia proposta sarà sincera, te lo giuro.  
Guy lo guardò, poi fece un cenno di approvazione col capo e sorrise.  
\- Ha sofferto troppo per Thornton, stavolta non permetterò a nessuno di farla piangere, nemmeno a te, fratello mio.  
\- Non succederà. Allora, andiamo?  
\- Ma non è troppo presto? La bottega sarà ancora chiusa.  
Robin recuperò entrambi i cavalli e montò sul proprio.  
\- Credimi, Gisborne, di fronte alla prospettiva di guadagnare qualche moneta d'oro, non credo che l'orafo si lamenterà a essere tirato giù dal letto.  
\- E per di più potrà anche vantarsi di aver venduto qualcosa a Robin Hood invece di essere stato derubato da lui.  
Robin sorrise, divertito, e indicò la strada per Nottingham con un cenno del capo.  
\- Pensi di potermi battere, Gisborne?  
\- Non hai speranze, Hood.  
\- Dimostramelo.  
Spronarono i cavalli e partirono contemporaneamente, cercando di superarsi a vicenda e lasciandosi alle spalle incubi e preoccupazioni.  



	85. A New Life

Marian mise un dito sotto il mento del marito e gli fece alzare il viso per esaminarlo attentamente.  
\- Questo è un graffio nuovo. Non ti sarai di nuovo azzuffato con Robin, vero?  
Guy scosse la testa con aria innocente.  
\- No, questo è stato solo un piccolo incidente mentre mi allenavo con Archer.  
\- E questo? - Marian gli toccò un livido sul mento.  
Allan scoppiò a ridere e Guy gli lanciò un'occhiataccia.  
\- Si è quasi fatto stendere da uno dei maiali. - Continuò Allan, imperterrito.  
\- Seth si era messo in testa di provare a cavalcarne uno, ho dovuto fermarlo prima che si facesse male. - Disse, imbronciato e Marian iniziò a ridere anche lei.  
\- Forse dovresti comprargli il pony che gli avevi promesso.  
Guy sorrise, divertito.  
\- Già. Almeno farmi calpestare da un pony sarà più dignitoso.  
\- Sir Guy, il bagno è pronto. - Disse Alice, affacciandosi sulla porta della sala.  
\- Allora sarà meglio che vada a catturare il nostro piccolo fuorilegge. - Disse Guy alzandosi in piedi con un sogghigno. - Sperando che Robin non gli abbia insegnato anche come sfuggirmi.  
\- Robin non avrebbe dovuto regalargli quel piccolo arco. - Disse Marian, severa. - Le frecce saranno anche spuntate e non arriveranno con grande forza, ma fanno male e riescono benissimo a fare danni. Ieri è riuscito a prendere in pieno il piatto con la colazione che ti avevo preparato.  
\- Poco danno allora. - Commentò Allan, eclissandosi subito dopo per evitare l'ira della ragazza.  
\- Già, non avrebbe dovuto. Ma sai anche tu che è impossibile impedire a Robin di fare qualcosa. O perlomeno _io_ non sono capace di tenerlo a freno. Vuol dire che tra qualche anno mi vendicherò regalando a suo figlio una piccola spada o qualcosa di altrettanto dannoso.  
\- Ricordati che quel bambino sarà anche tuo nipote. Per quanto riguarda Robin, credo proprio che dovrò mettere in chiaro qualcosa con lui. - Disse Marian, glacialmente calma, e Guy rabbrividì per l'amico.  
Si mise in cerca di Seth che doveva essersi nascosto per evitare il bagno e, poco dopo, le urla del bambino rivelarono a Guy che Adeline era riuscita a trovarlo e a bloccarlo. Si diresse verso di loro seguendo il pianto di Seth e lo sollevò da terra, prendendolo in braccio.  
\- Preso!  
\- Non voglio fare il bagno, padre! - Singhiozzò il bambino.  
\- E vorresti farti vedere da tutti così sporco? Tua zia sarebbe molto delusa se domani ti presentassi al suo matrimonio senza aver fatto il bagno. Sei pieno di terra e paglia.  
\- Si era nascosto nelle stalle, in mezzo al fieno. - Spiegò Adeline, togliendo l'ennesimo pezzo di paglia dai capelli del bambino.  
\- Vuoi essere scambiato per un cavallo?  
Seth scosse la testa.  
\- Farai il bagno anche tu, padre?  
\- Certo. Lo faremo insieme, se vuoi.  
\- Mi fai una barchetta?  
\- Non sarà necessario, Will me ne ha data una di legno che ha intagliato apposta per te. È già nella vasca.  
\- Andiamo, padre? - Chiese Seth, contento, dimenticandosi completamente che fino a pochi minuti prima aveva pianto disperatamente perché non voleva fare il bagno.  
Adeline sorrise.  
\- Lo vizierai, Guy.  
Guy la baciò su una guancia.  
\- Non puoi lamentarti, tu fai lo stesso con me.  
La donna scoppiò a ridere.  
\- Su, andate ora o l'acqua finirà per raffreddarsi.  
Guy mise giù Seth e padre e figlio uscirono dalla stanza mano nella mano. Adeline li guardò con tenerezza e pensò che entrambi meritavano quel momento di serenità dopo aver sofferto tanto nella loro vita.  
Sorridendo, si diresse al piano di sopra e bussò alla porta di una delle camere.  
Isabella venne ad aprire e la lasciò entrare, poi tornò accanto alla finestra a guardare fuori.  
\- Sei nervosa, cara? Ma certo che lo sei, che domanda sciocca la mia. Quale sposa non è nervosa la sera prima delle nozze?  
\- E pensare che per me non è nemmeno la prima volta.  
Adeline si avvicinò a lei.  
\- Quello non era un vero marito. Stavolta sarai felice, Robin è un caro ragazzo, non ti farà soffrire.  
Isabella sorrise.  
\- Lo so, mi fido di lui e non pensavo che fosse possibile. Ma non riesco a evitare di avere paura. Sono una sciocca, vero?  
\- No, sei una sposa. Prima del matrimonio abbiamo avuto tutte un po' di paura, è normale. È successo anche a me e a vostra madre.  
Isabella la guardò, sorpresa.  
\- Conoscevi mia madre da così tanto tempo?  
\- La mia famiglia è sempre stata al servizio della vostra. Lady Ghislaine aveva più o meno la mia stessa età: ogni tanto da bambine giocavamo insieme di nascosto e ci siamo sposate a pochi mesi di distanza l'una dall'altra.  
\- E anche lei era nervosa prima del matrimonio?  
\- Molto. La sua famiglia non vedeva di buon occhio Sir Rodger. Lui era inglese e aveva ottenuto le sue terre e il suo titolo combattendo per il Re mentre la famiglia di Lady Ghislaine apparteneva alla nobiltà francese da molte generazioni. Per potersi sposare hanno dovuto lottare.  
Isabella la guardò, stupita.  
\- È per questo che quando io e Guy siamo tornati in Francia nessuno ha voluto aiutarci?  
\- Temo di sì. Guy è nato in Francia, ma i vostri genitori si sono trasferiti in Inghilterra poco dopo. Ho scelto di seguirli e mio padre e mio marito sono stati tanto buoni da assecondare il mio desiderio. Eravamo tutti molto affezionati a Lady Ghislaine e a Guy.  
\- Sei ancora molto legata a mio fratello.  
\- Già.  
\- Fino a poco tempo fa ti avrei detestata per questo motivo. Ho odiato Guy per tanti anni, o almeno questo è ciò che credevo. Quando mi ha venduta a Thornton gli ho detto che non volevo più vederlo, che se mi costringeva a sposare quell'uomo poteva fare anche a meno di presentarsi in chiesa il giorno delle nozze.  
\- E Guy ti ha presa in parola.  
\- Già. Fino all'ultimo ho sperato che arrivasse, che mi portasse via da quel matrimonio non voluto, che dicesse di aver cambiato idea, ma non è venuto. Non l'ho più rivisto per tutti questi anni e l'ho odiato per avermi abbandonata.  
\- Eravate troppo giovani per trovarvi da soli in quella situazione.  
Isabella annuì.  
\- Non mi ero mai resa davvero conto quanto dovesse essere difficile per lui. L'ho capito solo quando eravamo in Terra Santa: dovevo proteggere Seth e il bambino che porto in grembo e non sapevo cosa fare. Allan ci ha aiutati, ma da ragazzo Guy non aveva nessuno.  
Adeline prese una spazzola e iniziò a pettinare i capelli di Isabella con colpi lenti e regolari.  
\- Sono contenta che siate riusciti a comprendervi alla fine.  
\- Sai, Adeline? Così è come avrebbe dovuto essere tanti anni fa. Io felice ed emozionata nel pensare al mio sposo e Guy che mi accompagnerà all'altare.  
Le due donne sorrisero, poi Adeline raccolse i capelli di Isabella in una treccia lenta.  
\- Ora cerca di dormire, una sposa riposata è più bella.  
\- Non so se riuscirò a chiudere occhio, sono così nervosa…  
Adeline smorzò le candele fino a lasciare la stanza in penombra.  
\- Mettiti a letto e chiudi gli occhi, canterò per te finché non ti addormenterai.  
Isabella le obbedì e sorrise.  
\- Non sono un po' grande per farmi cantare la ninna nanna?  
Adeline scosse la testa.  
\- Vi ho visti nascere, avete bevuto il mio latte, per me sarete sempre i miei bambini.  
  
Marian prese Seth per un polso e lo tenne saldamente, facendolo sedere sul carro tra lei e Adeline.  
Sorrise nel vedere che suo padre aveva fatto in modo di prendere posto vicino ad Adeline. Fu tentata di stuzzicarlo un po', ma non gli disse nulla perché in quel momento arrivarono Will e Djaq, ognuno con un bambino in braccio.  
Seth osservò i due gemelli, un po' deluso.  
\- Quando saranno abbastanza grandi per giocare con me?  
Djaq gli sorrise.  
\- Credo che ci vorrà ancora un po'.  
\- Però possono ascoltare una storia! - Disse il bambino, illuminandosi in volto.  
\- Certo, a loro piace sentire parlare. - Approvò Djaq e Seth si lanciò in un racconto complicato e confuso delle avventure di Robin Hood e del Guardiano Notturno che, pur essendo piuttosto fantasioso e improbabile, aveva comunque il pregio di tenere tranquillo il bambino.  
Marian guardò Guy che attendeva accanto alla porta di Knighton Hall e sorrise di gioia nell'osservarlo.  
Gisborne indossava lo stesso abito elegante che aveva usato il giorno del matrimonio di Djaq e Will, ma con i capelli più lunghi sembrava molto diverso rispetto a quel giorno.  
Marian ripensò a quanto si fosse preoccupata che in quell'occasione Guy potesse sentirsi a disagio al campo dei fuorilegge mentre invece a quell'epoca lui si era già alleato con Robin da parecchio tempo.  
Sul viso di Guy si allargò un sorriso quando Isabella uscì dalla porta indossando un abito nuovo ed elegante che nascondeva quasi completamente la curva arrotondata del ventre.  
Le porse una mela rossa e lucida.  
\- Hai fame, sorella mia?  
Isabella scosse la testa.  
\- Sono così nervosa che non potrei mangiare nulla. - Confessò.  
Guy ridacchiò e morse la mela.  
\- Vuol dire che ti rifarai più tardi al banchetto, sempre che Much ci lasci qualcosa.  
Isabella lo guardò, spaurita, come in cerca di una qualche rassicurazione.  
Guy si chinò a baciarla sulla fronte.  
\- Puoi fidarti di Robin. Stavolta andrà tutto bene e sarai felice.  
La sorella annuì e lo abbracciò.  
\- Sì, sarò felice. - Disse sorridendo, mentre Guy la aiutava a salire sulla carrozza nuziale. - Non sali anche tu?  
\- Ti precederò a cavallo, così potrò assicurarmi che sia tutto pronto. Archer e Allan sono già lì, ma voglio controllare di persona. Non preoccuparti, ci sarò e ti accompagnerò all'altare.  
Guy finì la mela con un paio di morsi e salì a cavallo, poi spronò lo stallone nero e partì al galoppo.  
  
Il villaggio di Locksley era addobbato a festa con i colori della sua famiglia e con quelli di Robin e Guy sorrise tra sé vedendo sventolare quegli stendardi uno accanto all'altro.  
L'ultima volta che il villaggio era stato decorato in modo così festoso era stato in occasione del suo matrimonio fallito con Marian, pensò Guy, ma stavolta quel pensiero non portò con sé alcun dolore.  
Ormai lui e Marian erano marito e moglie e gli episodi spiacevoli del passato erano solo ricordi lontani, dimenticati e sepolti.  
Attraversò il villaggio a cavallo, seguito dagli sguardi dei popolani. Alcuni di loro lo fissavano ancora in un modo decisamente ostile, ma altri lo salutarono con un educato rispetto, mentre altri ancora arrivarono a sorridergli.  
Scese da cavallo in prossimità della chiesa e Cedric gli venne incontro per prendere il suo cavallo.  
\- È tutto pronto, Sir Guy. - Disse il ragazzo, felice di aver partecipato all'organizzazione dei festeggiamenti. - È stato generoso da parte vostra estendere l'invito al banchetto anche al popolo. Oggi tutti avranno da mangiare a sufficienza.  
\- In fondo è il matrimonio di Robin Hood, mi sembra appropriato. A proposito, dov'è?  
\- L'ho visto che si aggirava dietro la chiesa. - Intervenne Allan, avvicinandosi con aria rilassata e divertita. - Scommetto che è nervoso.  
Guy sogghignò e si diresse nella direzione indicata dall'amico.  
Robin era sul retro della chiesa e stava tendendo l'arco, mirando al bersaglio tracciato col gesso sul tronco di un albero. Sorprendentemente c'erano varie frecce piantate nella corteccia, ma nessuna al centro del bersaglio.  
In silenzio, Guy incoccò una freccia e la scagliò, colpendo il centro.  
Robin si voltò di scatto, quasi sobbalzando e Guy rise, divertito.  
\- Sbaglio o mi sembri piuttosto nervoso?  
Robin gli lanciò un'occhiataccia, provocando altre risate.  
\- Smettila, Gisborne.  
Guy si sforzò di tornare serio.  
\- Hai ragione, scusa. - Disse, senza riuscire troppo nel suo intento e Robin sbuffò.  
\- Vuoi un altro livido per fare coppia con quello che ti sei fatto litigando con i maiali?  
Guy arrossì leggermente.  
\- Allan ha la lingua troppo lunga. - Disse, in tono minaccioso, poi guardò Robin. - E tu non fare quella faccia preoccupata, stai per sposare mia sorella, non per andare al patibolo. Sono io che dovrei essere angosciato nel pensare che farai parte della nostra famiglia.  
\- Forse è proprio questo che mi preoccupa: avere te come parente.  
Guy sogghignò, divertito.  
\- Comunque puoi consolarti, fratello mio: tu sarai tanto agitato da sbagliare mira, ma non arriverai mai a essere terrorizzato come lo ero io quando ho sposato Marian.  
\- Ci credo, tu stavi per essere giustiziato.  
\- Già. Ma nonostante tutto, quando il re ha detto che eravamo marito e moglie mi sono sentito immensamente felice. Succederà anche a te, ne sono sicuro.  
Robin gli sorrise e Guy accennò alla chiesa con un movimento della testa.  
\- Isabella sta per arrivare, dovresti aspettarla dentro. Vedere la sposa prima della cerimonia porta sfortuna. - Disse, sfiorandosi inconsciamente la cicatrice sullo zigomo.  
\- Precedimi, arrivo subito. Vai a dire al prete che possiamo iniziare.  
Gisborne annuì e si diresse verso la chiesa, ma Robin lo richiamò dopo pochi passi.  
\- Guy!  
\- Cosa?  
\- Forse dopotutto non sei così male come parente...  
Gisborne scoppiò a ridere.  
\- Sbrigati, la carrozza sarà qui a momenti.  
Robin lo guardò sparire dietro l'angolo dell'edificio e gli fu grato per aver smorzato la tensione che provava.  
Pensò che la sua vita stava per cambiare, che sposare Isabella avrebbe dato inizio a un periodo nuovo e che non sarebbe più stato Robin Hood, il fuorilegge libero e temerario che rubava ai ricchi per dare ai poveri, ma Robin di Locksley, marito e padre.  
L'idea gli faceva paura, ma si ritrovò a pensare a Gisborne e a come l'amico fosse la dimostrazione vivente che dopotutto i cambiamenti potevano anche essere una cosa positiva.  
Gli venne in mente lo sguardo tenero che Isabella riservava solo a lui e a come quegli occhi azzurri riuscissero a circondarlo di calore ogni volta che si posavano sul suo volto.  
Improvvisamente ebbe la certezza di essere incompleto, che ci fosse un vuoto dentro di lui che poteva essere colmato solo dalla presenza di Isabella al suo fianco.  
Guardò di nuovo la chiesa e stavolta al timore si sostituirono la gioia e l'impazienza, ma indugiò ancora un attimo: incoccò una freccia e la tirò verso l'albero, poi si girò e si diresse verso la porta dell'edificio.  
Non aveva bisogno di voltarsi a guardare la traiettoria della freccia, sapeva già che stavolta avrebbe colpito esattamente il centro del bersaglio, spezzando la freccia di Guy.  
Robin sorrise tra sé e si incamminò verso la sua nuova vita.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed ecco l'epilogo :)  
> Ma niente paura, ci sarà il sequel del sequel, probabilmente lo inizierò dopo le feste (o forse prima? chiedetelo a Guy, è lui che comanda :) )  
> A presto, nuove avventure aspettano i nostri eroi :)


End file.
